


Jeu d'Ombres

by Satainad



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Film Noir, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gangsters, Hate to Love, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 154,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satainad/pseuds/Satainad
Summary: Dans tout polar, il faut une atmosphère noire, des malfrats vraiment pourris, un Beau-Mec (qui est aussi un flic inflexible), et une sale affaire qui tourne mal... Confronté au Milieu de la Pègre, Laurence doit faire appel à sa meilleure ennemie pour une mission d'infiltration à hauts risques. En sortiront-ils indemnes ?





	1. L'Appel de l'Aventure

Encore une journée où il n’allait rien se passer, pensa Alice Avril en sortant du commissariat de Lille, désœuvrée. Et cet hiver interminable qui n’en finissait pas… Elle soupira. Les gens devaient pourtant être déprimés et la déprime menait aux pires extrémités, non ? avait-elle demandé à Tricard. C’était connu, mathématique même, alors pourquoi n’y avait-il pas plus de crimes ? Le divisionnaire avait ri et lui avait répondu qu’avec un enquêteur hors pair comme Laurence, la criminalité avait sérieusement baissé dans la région...

La journaliste rejoignait la Lambretta lorsqu’elle le vit arriver avec sa haute silhouette qu’il était impossible de ne pas remarquer, même au milieu d’une foule. Laurence l’aperçut et un sourire narquois s’afficha immédiatement sur son visage alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle, toujours aussi sûr de lui et arrogant.

« Alors, Avril, on est encore venue fouiner ? »

Il n’y avait jamais de bonjour entre eux, mais toujours de la provocation et du défi.

« Ouais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose en ce moment. Vous n’auriez pas un petit meurtre en réserve par hasard ? »  
« Je pourrais vous trucider et vous faire disparaître. Ensuite, je me vois bien enquêter sur moi-même. Qui, du flic ou de l’assassin, l’emporterait à votre avis ? »

Elle simula un frisson et fit une grimace explicite.

« Le pire, Laurence, c’est que je vous en crois tout à fait capable. »

De bonne humeur pour une fois, le policier se mit à rire. A moitié vexée, elle passa devant lui en haussant les épaules et mit son casque.

« Avril ?... »  
« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.  
« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ce soir ? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle répondit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

« Du tricot… ou du water-polo, j’hésite… »

Comme il ne bronchait pas et continuait à la dévisager comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, elle se radoucit :

« Enfin, c’est quoi cette question ? »  
« Je me sens d’humeur magnanime… Je voudrais vous inviter à une soirée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea en cherchant à lire son expression.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens une embrouille… »  
« J’ai besoin d’une escort-girl. »  
« Une quoi ? »  
« Une escort-girl est une compagne d’un soir qui accompagne les messieurs lors d’une sortie. Elle leur tient compagnie et fait la conversation, en tout bien, tout honneur... Cependant, le cas échéant, elle peut être amenée à proposer ses charmes, moyennant un bonus… Comme je ne peux pas demander à Marlène ce genre de services… »

Avril ouvrit des yeux ronds, soufflée qu’il ait eu l’audace de lui faire une pareille proposition… Mais pour qui la prenait-il ?!

« Mais, à moi, si… Au revoir, Laurence ! »  
« Avril !... Il s’agit d’une mission sous couverture, au cœur de l’action et du danger… »

La jeune femme s’arrêta net et se retourna lentement. C’était comme s’il savait exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour la retenir et éveiller son intérêt.

« … J’ai besoin d’une fille avec de la gouaille, du caractère et qui vient du milieu populaire. Je me fais passer pour un truand et vous êtes ma maîtresse… Vous sentez que c’est dans vos cordes ou la simple idée que je puisse coucher avec vous, vous est totalement insupportable ? »

Laurence eut encore ce sourire narquois qui tapait sur les nerfs d’Alice. Elle fit un pas en avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux en le mettant au défi de croire qu’elle n’en était pas capable. Il la dévisagea avec insolence de toute sa hauteur et hocha la tête.

« Il faudra jouer le jeu à fond. Cela implique de se regarder d’une certaine façon… »

Laurence joignit le geste à la parole et son expression se modifia légèrement en s’adoucissant. Immédiatement, elle eut l’impression de se noyer dans son regard noisette comme si elle était au centre du monde. C’était assez déroutant comme sensation. Peu habituée à se sentir l’objet d’autant d’attention de la part d’un homme, surtout quand ce dernier s’appelait Laurence, Alice sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« … De se tenir proche l’un de l’autre… »

Il n’hésita pas à envahir son espace personnel en faisant un pas en avant. La fragrance si délicate de son eau de toilette masculine caressa l’odorat d'Alice et elle se mit à déglutir en sentant son cœur battre involontairement plus fort.

« … De se toucher… »

Sa voix se fit velours et baissa d’un ton en devenant plus intime. Laurence leva la main et lui caressa lentement la joue, apparemment fasciné par la douceur de la peau d’Alice sous ses doigts...

« … et, éventuellement, de s’embrasser… » Murmura-t-il finalement, en portant un regard intéressé sur ses lèvres.

Il commença à se pencher vers elle… Il allait…

« Ça va, j’ai compris !! » S’écria-t-elle, en rompant brutalement le charme.

Alice fit un pas en arrière et le dévisagea, troublée malgré tout. Dans son esprit, il y avait comme un grand blanc, comme si elle avait été sous l’emprise d’un enchantement. Son premier réflexe fut de regretter d’avoir reculé, immédiatement suivi par une révolte contre l’idée qu’elle aurait aimé que Laurence l’embrasse, juste pour voir comment c’était… comme ça, par pure curiosité, hein, rien de plus !

« J’ai fait un peu de théâtre, j’vous rappelle ! » Ajouta-t-elle crânement pour masquer son émoi.  
« Et on sait avec quel résultat probant ! Un talent si vite retombé dans l’oubli... »

Avec un sourire moqueur, le policier reprit son attitude arrogante et mit les mains dans ses poches, pendant qu’Alice le dévisageait en voulant clairement lui arracher la langue.

« N’empêche, vous avez besoin de moi… »  
« Ça se peut… » Reprit-il. « … Mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je n’insiste pas. »

Il s’apprêta à tourner les talons.

« Juste pour un soir ? » Demanda-t-elle promptement.  
« Juste pour un soir. »

Avril hocha la tête, donnant son consentement. Laurence reprit son expression indifférente coutumière et consulta sa montre, à nouveau impatient.

« Je vous attends chez moi à vingt heures, Avril. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Il se détourna et monta souplement l’escalier en la laissant planter là. C’est à cet instant qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle venait certainement de mettre le doigt dans un drôle de guêpier…

A suivre…

J’espère que vous avez aimé cette entrée en matière. Comme d’habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. C’est ici que ça se passe !


	2. Le Refus de l'Aventure

Avril fut à l'heure et resta interloquée quand Laurence vint lui ouvrir… La joue gauche du policier était affreusement balafrée. Elle resta un moment hypnotisée par l’entaille à essayer de comprendre ce qu’il lui était arrivé depuis le matin.

« Ben dites donc, elle vous a pas loupé la minette qui vous a fait ça !… Une ex qui n’a pas apprécié d’être larguée et remplacée aussi sec ? »

Laurence leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

« C’est du maquillage, triple buse ! » Dit-il, irrité. « Bon, vous entrez ou pas ? »

Elle obtempéra, passa devant lui et s’avisa à cet instant qu’il portait un costume trois pièces inhabituel, gris foncé à petites rayures fines, croisé sur le devant. L’ensemble lui conférait une classe folle et une élégance qu’auraient enviée bien des mannequins sur un podium… Un Borsalino noir trônait sur la console de l'entrée et n'attendait plus que son propriétaire.

« Woah ! C'est différent comme tenue, mais ça vous va... »

Alice aperçut alors une jeune femme qui déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Laurence, avant de passer devant elle, telle une nymphe sortie des bois, un large sourire sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses…

« ... comme un gant... » Finit-elle, avec surprise.

La journaliste ne put s’empêcher d’observer la maquilleuse des pieds à la tête. Du même âge qu’elle, cette fille était vraiment une belle plante brune, sexy en diable dans sa courte blouse rose moulante qui ne cachaient rien de ses longues jambes… Alice inclina la tête sur le côté avec un sourire, après que la jeune femme eut quitté l'appartement.

« Joli petit lot... » Remarqua Alice ironiquement à l’adresse de Laurence.

Laurence secoua lentement la tête devant la réaction admirative d’Avril. Maintenant qu’il savait qu’ils chassaient le même gibier tous les deux, il ne cachait pas sa désapprobation. Il eut la preuve qu’elle le taquinait quand elle se mit doucement à rire.

Il se contenta de la dévisager froidement. Avec sa balafre qui lui donnait un air cruel, il était vraiment flippant...

« Oh, arrêtez d’être aussi sinistre, vous me foutez les jetons. »

« Tant mieux. Ce sont les détails qui font toute la différence… Venez. »

Elle le suivit jusqu’à la chambre où elle trouva une robe et quelques accessoires posés sur le lit.

« Habillez-vous et ne trainez pas. Nous avons un MO à voir ensemble. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un mode opératoire… »

« Ah ?… Oui, Chef ! Bien, chef ! »

Il lui lança une estocade meurtrière avant de quitter la pièce pour la laisser se changer.

« On va se marrer… » Murmura-t-elle ironiquement pour elle-même en soupirant.

Alice observa la jolie tenue aux motifs colorés. C'était une petite robe trapèze à bustier, cintrée à la taille avec une ceinture, rembourrée au niveau de la poitrine, comme elle put le constater dans la psyché quelques minutes plus tard.

Indéniablement, c’était la bonne taille… _En parlant de ça, comment Laurence avait-il deviné ses mensurations ?_ Le mieux était encore de croire qu'il avait demandé à Marlène. Plutôt que de s’appesantir sur la question, elle admira un instant ses formes, satisfaite de l’effet obtenu et constata que les bas - des vrais, en soie - lui faisaient des jambes fabuleuses. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se maquiller soigneusement et à discipliner ses cheveux roux pour les tirer en arrière en un chignon. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle quitta la chambre, satisfaite, pour le rejoindre au salon.

Son entrée ne laissa pas Laurence indifférent. Surpris, le commissaire se figea littéralement et cligna des yeux en l’observant des pieds à la tête. Devant cet examen attentif, Avril tourna sur elle-même avec un grand sourire et le laissa admirer le résultat incontestablement gratifiant.

« Alors, comment vous me trouvez ? »

« Je commence à croire que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. »

Le tout dit sur un ton désagréable et en se détournant d’elle, comme s’il n’en avait rien à faire. L’enthousiasme d’Alice fut immédiatement douché et elle éprouva un élan de colère envers la goujaterie de cet homme. Il s’affairait à vérifier son arme à feu et ne la vit pas serrer les poings dans son coin en refoulant des envies de meurtre.

« Avril, je vais vous expliquer ce qui nous attend, mais avant, je veux votre parole que vous ne vous lancerez pas dans des initiatives malheureuses... » Il la regarda à nouveau. « … Si je vous dis de faire quelque chose, vous le faites sans réfléchir. Ça devrait être dans vos cordes, ça ? »

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une demeurée, Laurence, et dites-moi ce que vous projetez de faire. »

« Infiltrer une réunion de _beaux-mecs_. J’ai arrêté ce matin Ricky Gueule d’Amour au saut du lit… »

« _Ricky Gueule d’Amour_ _??_ » Répéta-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, on l’appelle comme ça dans le Milieu. C’est un surnom ridicule pour un vil proxénète et un individu abject. Bref, il est sensé être ce soir à un rendez-vous entre caïds... J'y vais à sa place. »

Avril le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Mais vous êtes malade ! Et s’il y a des gens qui le connaissent ? L’imposture va être démasquée ! »

« Il y a peu de chance que cela se produise. Les journaux ne sont pas au courant de son arrestation et Ricky ne joue pas encore dans la même catégorie que ceux qu’il doit rencontrer. »

Alice montra clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée.

« C’est extrêmement dangereux. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Pour en savoir plus sur un casse que ses acolytes veulent monter... Ricky est ambitieux et veut s’emparer d’un nouveau business en évinçant ses petits camarades. Vous croyez qu’il va bien gentiment leur demander la permission ? »

« Euh… Laissez-moi deviner : il va faire parler la poudre ? »

« En effet. »

Avril regarda Laurence insérer un revolver dans un holster placé sous son bras gauche. À sa connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait armé.

« Vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? » S’inquiéta la jeune femme. « Vous faites plutôt dans la non violence… »

Alice prit soudain conscience que c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle appréciait chez lui, en plus de son sang froid et de son courage.

« C'est un accessoire indispensable pour jouer mon rôle de crapule. Si ça devait mal tourner, j’aurai peut-être à m’en servir, même si ça me déplaît. »

« Et le mien consiste à quoi faire ? »

« Vous êtes la potiche nunuche, follement amoureuse de son grand caïd. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Laurence se mit doucement à rire devant l’expression soufflée d’Avril.

« En réalité, vous ouvrez grands vos yeux et vos oreilles, et vous observez... » Comme Laurence la voyait qui se renfrognait, il ajouta : « … Avril, c’est important. Vous assurerez nos arrières quand nous serons à l’intérieur. Et soyez convaincante ! Vous êtes _ma poule_, comme vous aimez si bien le dire. Agissez comme tel, montrez que nous sommes intimes. »

« Vous voulez dire que je peux vous appeler _mon chaton_ ? »

Laurence serra la mâchoire et la regarda avec l'envie de l'étrangler. Elle soutint calmement son regard en souriant malicieusement.

« N'en faites pas trop non plus. » Grinça-t-il.

« Dommage... »

Si ce n'était aussi dangereux, elle aurait aimé le titiller davantage. Elle reprit :

« J’le sens pas, votre truc… »

« Avril, j’ai déjà mené des missions d’infiltrations sous couverture. Le tout, c’est d’être dans son rôle à fond. Même vous, vous n’allez pas me reconnaître… »

Son commentaire ne rassura pas Avril pour autant. Il soupira.

« Je ne vous exposerai pas si je pouvais faire appel à quelqu’un de plus expérimenté et dont c'est le métier. Malheureusement compte tenu du temps imparti et de la nécessité d’agir vite, je fais avec ce que j’ai sous la main, c’est-à-dire vous. »

« Mais vous croyez que je ne vais pas faire l'affaire. »

« Honnêtement ? Si vous faites tout foirer, on va se retrouver ensemble pour l’éternité dans la même boîte en sapin. »

« Charmante perspective… »

« N’est-ce pas ? Rien que cette idée… »

Il fit un rictus dégoûté. Avril serra les dents et lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être en permanence désobligeant. C'est vous qui avez fait appel à moi, je vous rappelle. »

« Ne me le faites pas regretter alors. Pas d’imprudences : Ne vous éloignez jamais de moi sauf si l'on ne peut pas faire autrement. N'ouvrez la bouche que lorsqu’on vous parle. Pas de bavardages inutiles qui attirent l’attention sur vous. Moins vous en dites, mieux ce sera. »

« Ok, chef. »

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Non, mais je ne pense pas que ça fasse une grosse différence. »

« Ça va aller, Avril. Je serai là pour parer à toute éventualité. »

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils jouaient un rôle tous les deux et il savait que la journaliste pouvait donner le change sinon il ne lui aurait pas proposée de le faire, surtout dans ces conditions. C’était plutôt le caractère imprévisible de la jeune femme qui inquiétait le policier. Laurence aurait bien voulu afficher un plus grand optimisme mais il était prêt à parier que rien ne se passerait comme prévu…

_A suivre…_


	3. Le grand Saut dans l'Inconnu

_Mais que diable venaient-ils faire dans cette galère ?_ se demanda Alice Avril. Présentement, elle marchait au bras de Laurence, un air morve sur le visage à l’image de la suffisance affiché par _Ricky Gueule d’Amour, _encadrés par deux armoires à glace. Leur patron était sans doute allé les chercher dans des foires, tellement les coutures de leurs costumes semblaient prêtes à craquer… Eux non plus ne rigolaient pas, et cela ajouta à sa tension.

_Il ne fait pas bon croiser le chemin du Gitan, _lui avait glissé Laurence dans la Simca Présidence noire qui les emmenait sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Ricky était craint dans le Milieu et avait la réputation d’être un proxénète impitoyable, cruel et ambitieux. Avril jeta un œil vers son compagnon qui, incontestablement, en jetait avec son visage fermé, dur et arrogant… _La gueule de l’emploi_, aurait-elle aimé plaisanter pour l’asticoter, mais ce n’était ni l’endroit, ni le moment.

Le couple fut introduit dans un grand salon où des hommes s’étaient réunis autour d’une table de billard. Ils fumaient tous de gros havanes en jouant et en discutant tranquillement. L’un d’entre eux se détacha du groupe et vint à leur rencontre en lui tendant la main.

« Ricky, bienvenue, je suis Jacques Prizzi. Je vous remercie d’avoir répondu à mon invitation. Je n’étais pas sûr que vous alliez venir. »

« Notre ami commun a su trouver les mots justes pour me convaincre. »

« Cipriani ne se joindra pas à nous ce soir malheureusement. Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. »

_Et pour cause_, pensa Laurence avec sarcasme._ En ce moment, son comptable et lui sont entendus par les brigades financières à ma demande. Les roulettes procurent de confortables revenus qu’il devient difficile de camoufler à force._

« Laissez-moi vous présenter à nos compagnons. Voici Pierre Tourneur, notre faussaire… »

« J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Ricky. »

« En mal, j’espère, sinon ça n’a aucun intérêt… »

« Evidemment. »

« Et voici Marc Bernardin… »

Laurence eut un sourire sinistre et serra la main du célèbre gangster spécialisé dans les casses de banque.

« On ne présente plus _le Lyonnais_. Je suis très admiratif de vos méthodes. »

« Merci. Ravi également de faire votre connaissance, Ricky. Voici mon second, Emile Dussart... »

Emile Dussart, dit _La Carpe_… Il portait bien son surnom celui-là. Les flics avaient beau l’arrêter, jamais il ne parlait. Si Bernardin était la tête pensante, Dussart était le roi de l’organisation. Tous les deux formaient une équipe redoutable de braqueurs._ Si je pouvais mettre la main sur ces deux-là_, se dit Laurence avec envie.

Le policier se tourna ensuite vers un type maigre plus grand que lui avec un visage taillé à la serpe, presque maladif. L’homme expulsa calmement la fumée de sa cigarette en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard.

« Antonio Vallieri, notre gâchette. »

L’Italien esquissa à peine un sourire. _Celui-là est un reptile au sang froid_, pensa Laurence. Le policier lui serra la main fermement, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était nullement impressionné par le pedigree du tueur. Il se promit même de lui passer les menottes à la première occasion.

« Robert Santander, notre informateur. »

Santander était un petit homme avec un air de fouine, un escroc sans grande envergure mais toujours sur des bons coups. C'était de lui que Laurence devait se méfier car ce type était aussi un indic pour un de ses collègues. Une vraie girouette.

« Et voici, Armel Duchêne. »

« Enchanté. »

« Monsieur Duchêne représente les intérêts de son client. »

_Autrement dit le commanditaire_, traduisit Laurence, qui savait que jamais le nom de cet homme ne serait prononcé en public.

« Votre réputation vous précède, Ricky. Mon employeur s'interroge sur l'affaire Matteoni. Comment avez vous pu réussir à sortir du tribunal de Nîmes sans vous faire remarquer ? »

Une alerte résonna dans la tête du policier. Ce fait n'était pas connu du grand public à qui on avait simplement annoncé que le suspect s'était évadé lors d'un transfert sans préciser exactement ce qui s’était passé. Laurence avait lu le dossier et éclaircit ce point avec l'intéressé lui même qui s'enorgueillissait de ses exploits. En réalité, Ricky avait faussé compagnie à ses gardiens en attendant son audition par le juge d'instruction. Dans une antichambre du Palais de Justice, il s'était emparé d'une robe d'avocat et était sorti du tribunal le plus naturellement du monde. Mais Laurence connaissait l'anecdote la plus croustillante dans cette histoire : Ricky était accompagnée d’une jeune et jolie juge et l’avait aidée en lui portant ses dossiers. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient sympathisé, Ricky avait réussi à obtenir un rendez vous galant avec elle et avait emballé la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était le soir même. Qui serait venu le chercher au domicile de cette juge ? Personne n'avait eu intérêt à ébruiter cette gaffe de la justice.

« Madame la juge aurait apprécié que je la revoie. Hélas, le lendemain, je l'ai quittée quelque peu précipitamment. L'air de province lui fait le plus grand bien, je crois. »

Duchêne se mit à rire, satisfait par sa réponse. Laurence venait de passer le test avec succès. Heureusement qu'il s'était renseigné : après enquête interne, la juge avait été mutée dans un coin paumé de France.

Prizzi eut un sourire affable et tendit une queue de billard à Laurence.

« Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à notre nouvelle partie. »

Les hommes prirent position autour de la table de billard français, laissant Alice à l’écart. Plus que jamais, Avril prit conscience de ce qu’elle appelait “les clubs exclusivement réservés aux hommes”, dans lesquels les femmes n’avaient pas droit au chapitre. Laurence ne l’avait d’ailleurs pas présentée et personne n’était venu la saluer. Dans ce cas précis, elle leur laissait volontiers la primeur car elle voyait mal les femmes s’organiser en bandes pour développer des activités criminelles. Elles avaient bien mieux à faire.

Une autre personne se tenait également à l'écart et lui fit signe de la main. Avec curiosité, Avril s'approcha. C’était une quinquagénaire, blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus, un visage encore rayonnant, qui avait dû être d'une grande beauté dans sa jeunesse.

« Bonjour, je suis Jacqueline. Venez-vous asseoir près de moi, mademoiselle… ? »

« Alice. »

« Discutons un peu vous et moi, pendant que les hommes s’entretiennent de choses sérieuses. »

« De quoi vont-ils parler ? »

« Votre ami ne vous a pas dit ? »

Prudente, Alice ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Jacqueline hocha la tête.

« Moins on n'en sait et mieux on se porte, n'est ce pas ?... » Jacqueline observa Laurence avec une curiosité non dissimulée. « ... Je m'imaginais Ricky autrement. »

« Ah oui ? Comment ? »

« Plus jeune, moins arrogant, moins classe, avec des yeux dénués d’humanité, un vizir qui rêve de devenir calife à la place du calife. »

« Vous êtes déçue ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Il est bel homme, séduisant, charismatique même. Si ce n'était cette froideur dans le regard, ma foi... Comment est-il en tant qu’amant ? »

Alice faillit s’étrangler et se rappela in extremis le rôle qu'il était convenu qu'elle joue. Même ainsi, cela lui faisait mal de devoir faire le jeu de Laurence.

« Il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Allons, allons… Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec un type dans son genre. Est-il _kinky_, comme disent les américains ? »

Alice paniqua. _Que signifiait ce terme ? _Elle n'en avait aucune idée._ C'était proche de coquin, non ?_

« Très… » Répondit finalement Alice.

_Seigneur ! Laurence coquin ?!_ C'était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle s'imaginait ! D'ailleurs, elle n'imaginait pas grand chose le concernant ! Il devait être bien plan-plan au lit, surtout à son âge !

La femme lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Je l'écoute depuis tout à l'heure. Sous le vernis policé, Ricky semble très sûr de lui et extrêmement sarcastique. »

« Il l'est. La brutalité de ses propos et de ses actes font parfois oublier ses manières de gentleman. »

« Vous en faites les frais ? »

« Ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne croyez. »

« Il abuse de vous ? »

« Quoi ?... Oh non ! vous vous méprenez. Il n'agit pas ainsi avec les femmes. Il n'en a pas besoin, il lui suffit de se montrer désagréable, et croyez-moi, c’est bien plus efficace que n’importe quelle claque dans la figure. »

« Il vous rend malheureuse ? »

« Non, parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je ne suis qu'un ornement qui le met en valeur. Un jour, quand il sera lassé de me voir, il choisira une autre fille et je n'aurai qu'à retourner d'où je viens. »

Le mensonge sembla fonctionner. Jacqueline la dévisagea intensément en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Voilà des paroles bien sages. Beaucoup de femmes feraient des folies pour un homme tel que lui. Vous n'êtes donc pas amoureuse ? »

« J'évite. Je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir. »

« Et lui, qu’est-ce qu’il en pense ? »

« Il n’est pas dupe. Nous y trouvons notre compte. »

« Curieux marché… Mais je suis sûre qu'il tient suffisamment à vous pour ne pas vous laisser partir. D’ailleurs, il jette de fréquents regards dans votre direction qui en disent longs. »

Alice comprit que la femme n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être, qu'elle était observatrice, qu'il lui fallait être prudente. Elle fit le tour de l’assistance et soutint d’autres regards, ceux-là insolents et intéressés sur sa personne. Les caïds approuvaient ce qu’ils voyaient, particulièrement ce type, Santander, qui lui lança un sourire éclatant qui lui déplut franchement. Avril préféra l’ignorer. L’autre sembla s’en réjouir… Son instinct l’avertit que cet individu devait être dangereux…

« Je n'aime pas cet homme, Santander. J'ai l'impression qu'il me salit quand il m’observe. »

« C'est un imbécile, ne faites pas attention à lui. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux femmes. Jacqueline écrasa sa cigarette et se leva. Alice la retint.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je suis sous la protection de Jacques Prizzi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L’honneur des truands. Mon mari est en prison. Les flics aimeraient lui faire lâcher le morceau, mais il ne dira rien tant que je serai _protégée_ par le Corse. »

Alice nota l'utilisation ironique du mot protéger. _En otage_ était sans doute un terme plus approprié pour décrire la situation réelle de Jacqueline.

« Et vous rendez de menus services à Monsieur Prizzi, comme obtenir des renseignements pour lui, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ne m'en veuillez pas, Alice. Personne n'est dupe quant à votre présence également… A votre décharge, vous êtes une ravissante distraction pour ces messieurs… ainsi que pour moi. »

La rousse se tut en essuyant un regard moqueur. La femme se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Si je vous embrassais, là maintenant, comment croyez-vous qu'il réagirait ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Laurence.

Alice rougit légèrement, soudain gênée par l’audace impromptue de la femme.

« Pas très bien, je le crains. »

« Possessif, hein ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. »

Alice n'avait pas à mentir. Elle connaissait Laurence sur le bout des doigts. Il veillait jalousement sur Marlène et sur elle, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis ouvertement.

La rousse observa son paradoxe vivant qui continuait à afficher une belle assurance sans failles. Laurence semblait aussi à l’aise dans cette assemblée de gangsters que s’il s’était trouvé dans un salon de la haute société. Si ce n’était ce regard froid qui attestait d’une vigilance particulière, elle aurait pu croire qu’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il répondait aux questions, souriait parfois avec dédain, voire cruellement. Avril comprit qu’il était accepté quand l’un des gros bonnets éclata de rire après l’une de ses plaisanteries douteuses, imités aussitôt par les autres. Leurs regards se croisèrent sans rien trahir.

L’atmosphère se réchauffa après ça, mais Laurence resta sur ses gardes. Il fut invité à venir discuter en privé, dans un salon attenant, en petit comité. Jacqueline s'éloigna pour s'entretenir avec Prizzi. Alice ne put suivre Laurence. Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques mots à voix basse.

« Vous n’allez pas y aller !... »

« Il le faut. C’est maintenant que ça devient intéressant. »

« Laurence… »

« Ça va aller, j’ai instauré un climat de confiance… » Il fronça les sourcils. « … A moins que vous ayez encore trop parlé ? Qu'êtes-vous allée raconter à cette femme, Avril ? »

« Rien… »

Comme Laurence la dévisageait en affichant son scepticisme, elle ajouta :

« Rien, j'vous dis. J’ai joué mon rôle. »

« J’espère pour vous. »

« C’est juste… il y a un type qui me fait froid dans le dos. Vous serez prudent, hein ? »

« On s’inquiète pour moi, Avril ? » Ironisa Laurence en s'approchant d'elle à la toucher.

Troublée malgré tout par un intérêt qu'elle savait pourtant feint, Avril croisa les bras en acceptant qu'il pénètre dans son espace personnel.

« Qu’est-ce que je fais s’il arrive quelque chose ? »

« Vous vous enfuyez sans vous retourner et vous prévenez Tricard. »

Tout à son rôle, Laurence posa la main sur la joue de la jeune femme et la caressa du bout des doigts, puis il couvrit Alice d’un dernier regard profond et intime, qui la remua d'une façon étrange. Elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : elle aimait quand il se montrait aussi protecteur avec elle. Si seulement il se laissait aller plus souvent à manifester l’attachement qu’il éprouvait au fond pour elle. Il ne se dévoilait que dans les moments difficiles, quand elle était en grand danger. Elle avait alors droit à un _Alice_ inquiet qui lui réchauffait singulièrement le cœur.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Laurence pénétra dans le bureau attenant et la laissa seule avec Santander, Tourneur, Vallieri et Jacqueline. Tout à coup, elle ne se sentait plus aussi sûre d’elle que précédemment, plus aussi _couverte_, d'autant que l'attention des autres convives venait de se reporter sur elle.

Elle décida de les ignorer. Son attitude indifférente ne découragea aucunement Santander qui fit un signe à Tourneur. Vallieri les observa attentivement tous les deux en allumant tranquillement une cigarette, pendant que Tourneur préparait deux whiskys derrière le bar.

« Vous prendrez bien quelque chose en attendant qu’ils finissent ? » Demanda Tourneur en s’adressant à Alice.

« Vous avez quoi ? »

« Whisky, Martini, Porto… et un tord boyaux non identifié. » Répondit le barman improvisé en brandissant une bouteille sans étiquette.

« Un Porto, merci. »

Santander apporta le verre à Alice en la dévorant des yeux. Le malfrat ne cachait pas son intérêt. La séduisante rousse se sentit déshabillée par ce regard concupiscent.

« Comment vous vous appelez, ma jolie ? »

« Alice. » répondit elle avec réticence.

« Ainsi, vous êtes la petite amie de Ricky ? Le Gitan a bon goût. »

« Ce ne sont pas vos oignons. »

Santander eut un petit rire.

« Allons, je ne fais que discuter, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux… Cette fripouille de Ricky a bien de la chance. »

« Ne traitez pas l'homme que j'accompagne de fripouille ! Il vous le ferait payer cher s'il vous entendait. »

« Avec quelle férocité vous défendez bec et ongles votre souteneur ! Pourtant, il s'agit bel et bien d'une fripouille, de la pire espèce même, à ce qu’il paraît. »

« Il n'est pas mon souteneur. »

« Ah oui ? Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai compris. »

« Et qu’avez-vous compris ? »

Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Alice le dévisagea, prête à mordre. Pressentant un drame, Vallieri lui jeta un regard vif, pendant que Santander se mouillait les lèvres. Il sortit tranquillement un cigare, le fit craquer entre ses doigts, puis entreprit de le couper avec son coupe-cigare.

« Tu me parais bien insolente, ma jolie. Où donc le Gitan est-il allé te chercher, hein ? Au fin fond d’une caravane sur un terrain vague ? Peut-être dans le ruisseau ? Avant qu’il ne te remarque, tu devais faire partie de son cheptel, hein ? »

Alice eut quelques secondes de stupéfaction avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Santander se mit à glousser de façon désagréable devant sa plaisanterie douteuse. L’odieux personnage posa la main sur la cuisse d’Alice.

« Avec cette chevelure de feu, tu devais être une bonne gagneuse, hein ? »

« Bas les pattes, espèce de porc ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

La jeune femme, qui ne contenait plus sa fureur, balaya la main du sale type qui se croyait tout permis. Avisant le coupe-cigare posé sur la table, Alice s’en empara rapidement et le pointa brusquement sur la gorge de son interlocuteur. Le rire mourut d’un coup.

« Je ne suis pas un mouton docile comme tu sembles le croire, nabot, je suis une brebis galeuse ! »

Santander n’osa plus bouger, pendant que deux rires fusaient dans son dos. Vallieri se délectait visiblement de la situation et applaudit. Jacqueline s'approcha de l’informateur.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Robert. Ça pourrait te coûter cher, d'autant que la jeune dame a l'air déterminé à te faire la peau… »

Santander eut un ricanement qui s’éteignit quand Alice enfonça significativement la pointe du coupe-cigare dans sa carotide. Les yeux de la rousse lançaient des éclairs.

« Ouais, fous-lui la paix si tu ne veux pas avoir d’ennuis. » Renchérit Vallieri avec un accent italien prononcé. « J’ai entendu dire que le Gitan était très possessif…. Tu devrais te méfier, ce n'est pas un tendre. »

Alice pointait toujours son arme improvisée sur Santander. L’informateur ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

« Ricky a bien trop à perdre s'il ne file pas droit en ce moment. Sous vos airs bravaches, vous savez qu'il n'a pas le choix, sinon pourquoi seriez-vous là ? Qui a insisté pour l'accompagner ? »

Alice préféra de rien répondre. Elle ne comprenait rien à cette conversation et s'inquiéta. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si les malfrats savaient que Ricky n'était qu'un flic en réalité ?

« Je suis là parce que Ricky me l’a demandée. »

« Vous faites toujours ce qu’il exige de vous ? »

« Pas toujours, non, mais il vaut mieux éviter de le contredire. »

« D’accord, j’en prends note. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? »

« Excusez-vous d’abord. »

Santander se mouilla les lèvres avec hésitation, chercha une issue qu’il ne trouva visiblement pas, mais resta muet. La voix ennuyée de Jacqueline se fit entendre :

« Allez Robert, fais ce qu’elle te dit et cesse de l’importuner. Tu es lourd. »

« Très bien, mademoiselle… Je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses. Ça vous va ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alice le lâcha, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard méprisant.

Santander eut une curieuse expression et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Tourneur était toujours derrière le bar à ranger des verres, Jacqueline allumait une cigarette à l’écart pendant que Vallieri s’était éloigné pour regarder la rue par la fenêtre. Il glissa tout bas à la rousse :

« Je sais que l’homme qui vous accompagne est un imposteur. Demandez les toilettes et attendez-moi. »

Le cœur soudain glacé, Alice se figea de peur, pas pour elle, mais pour Laurence. En un éclair, elle comprit qu’elle tenait le destin du policier (et le sien indirectement) entre ses mains. Si ce sale type attendait la fin de la réunion pour annoncer haut et fort que Ricky n’était pas celui qu’il disait être, c’en était fini d’eux...

Pendant ce temps, vexé, Santander s’était éloigné en remettant en place son nœud de cravate. Il se mit à fanfaronner alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

« J’aime les femmes qui ont du caractère. » Dit-il à la cantonade. « Elles donnent du piquant à la vie, surtout les rousses... »

_A suivre…_


	4. Les Portes du Jugement

Quelqu’un fit une remarque et des rires fusèrent à nouveau. Confrontée à un dilemme qui la paralysait, Alice donna le change en avalant cul-sec le fond de son Porto. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'on devait l'entendre à dix mètres à la ronde. Elle se reprit, inspira un bon coup pour chasser son angoisse et se dirigea vers Tourneur.

« Vous pouvez m’indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes ? »

« Cette porte donne sur un couloir. Les toilettes sont au bout. »

« Merci. »

Comment réussit-elle à rester le plus naturel du monde ? La conversation avait repris entre Jacqueline, Vallieri et Santander. Sans un regard de leurs parts, Alice s’éclipsa et fit ce que l’informateur lui avait dit. A présent seule, l’angoisse monta à nouveau d’un cran et lui serra les entrailles. Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps quand elle entendit que l’on frappait à la porte. Sans hésitation, elle ouvrit.

Santander lui fit signe de le suivre en silence. Ils s’enfermèrent dans une chambre attenante.

« Le commissaire Laurence joue à un jeu dangereux… » Commença l’indélicat à voix basse. « … Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Que je n’allais pas le reconnaître alors qu’on voit son portrait s’étaler régulièrement partout en une des journaux ? Que vient faire la star de la Criminelle dans ces lieux ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Qui est ce Laurence ? »

« Allons, ma jolie, tu arrêtes de faire ta maline et tu me dis ce qu’il fait là ce soir et pourquoi tu es venue. Tu fais partie de la Maison, toi aussi ? »

« Pourquoi je vous dirais quoi que ce soit ? »

« Parce que je vais aller trouver Prizzi et lui dire qu’il y a un couple de flics parmi ses invités... »

Refusant de se laisser intimider, Alice croisa les bras et se tut. Santander soupira.

« Très bien… »

Il fit mine de tourner les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attendez ! C'est une mission d'infiltration ! »

« Ça, je l’avais compris, sinon vous ne seriez pas là tous les deux. Pourquoi ? »

« Je l’ignore. Laurence ne m’a rien dit. »

« Je ne te crois pas une seconde. »

« C’est la vérité ! Je ne suis pas flic, je suis journaliste ! Il ne m’a rien dit ! »

« Journaliste, c’est pire que flic. » Fit Santander avec une grimace dédaigneuse. « Tu descends dans mon estime, ma jolie… » Il eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. « … Dans ce cas, il y a peut-être moyen de s’arranger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?... »

Alice ne voyait rien du tout. Elle se mouilla les lèvres. Plus question de jouer les innocentes, il y avait trop en jeu.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Santander eut un petit rire, sûr du pouvoir qu’il exerçait sur elle.

« Ça va dépendre de toi, ma belle. Je n’ai pas beaucoup apprécié ton manque d’enthousiasme tout à l’heure. »

Santander se rapprocha d’elle. Alice recula et céda à la répulsion que lui inspirait ce type.

« Si vous traitez toutes les femmes comme vous le faites, c’est normal qu’elles vous envoient paître ! »

« Tu crois ça ? Même les plus récalcitrantes finissent par se plier à ma volonté. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? Vous faites usage de la force, c’est ça ? »

« Ça ne fait jamais de mal de s’affirmer comme un homme, un vrai. »

Le petit homme bomba le torse fièrement.

« Vous me dégoûtez ! »

« C’est ce qu’elles disent toutes, et puis finalement, elles apprécient… Toi aussi, tu finiras par aimer. »

« J’en doute ! »

Alice s’emporta alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle encore un peu plus.

« Si vous me touchez encore, je vous en mets une… »

« Tu préfères que j’aille voir Prizzi et que je lui dise tout ? »

Alice réalisa enfin pleinement ce qu’il voulait.

« C’est un odieux chantage ! »

« Oui, c’est vrai. »

« Salaud ! »

« Tous les hommes sont comme ça, ma belle, ouvre les yeux. »

« Pas tous ! Vous, vous traitez les femmes comme des objets, sans aucun respect, en les salissant ! »

« Parce que Laurence ne se comporte pas comme ça, peut-être ? J’ai entendu dire qu’il enchaînait les conquêtes et jetait les femmes comme des mouchoirs en papier une fois qu’il n’en avait plus l’utilité ! Sans aucun remord même... »

Cette assertion révolta littéralement Alice. Malgré tous ses défauts et sa misogynie latente, Laurence ne se serait jamais permis une telle attitude avec une femme !

« Il ne prend pas sans consentement, il charme ! »

« Ah, il charme… C’est ce qu’il a fait pour coucher avec toi, hein ? »

« Moi, coucher avec Laurence ? Vous êtes fou ! »

« Comme je suis un salaud, que je n’ai pas de charme, tu vas devoir te montrer très gentille avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je déballe tout ce que je sais devant tout le monde. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alice ne comprenait que trop bien. Elle continua à reculer jusqu’à ce que ses mollets heurtent le bord du lit. Elle s’arrêta et il vint presque se coller contre elle.

« Assez perdu de temps. Lève ta robe et allonge-toi... »

Les joues d’Alice s’enflammèrent de honte et de colère mélangée. Ce type allait la violer, mais quel choix avait-elle en réalité ? La vie de Laurence et la sienne dépendait du silence de cette ordure…

Avant qu’elle décide de faire quoi que ce soit, il la saisit brusquement par la taille et la fit basculer sur le lit en se couchant sur elle. Alice retint à grand peine un cri de rage et de peur et se débattit comme une belle diablesse pour lui échapper. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle lourd de l’homme excité dans son cou mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il pesait de tout son poids sur elle, empêchant tous mouvements de fuite, et l’embrassa de façon bestiale. Elle tentait de lui échapper et s’apprêtait à lui mordre l’oreille lorsqu’il lui dit :

« Tu veux attirer l’attention ? Alors crie, et vous êtes morts tous les deux ! »

Le cerveau d’Alice se mit à fonctionner à cent à l’heure pour trouver une solution et échapper à l’impossible situation, mais rien ne lui vint à l’esprit. Paniquée, en proie au désespoir, elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon subir sans protester. L’homme en profita pour relever la robe sur sa taille et il s’installa au creux de son intimité.

A nouveau, Santander l’embrassa brutalement dans le cou, grognant, s’excitant au contact de sa peau et de son odeur, pendant qu’une de ses mains pétrissait sans délicatesse sa petite poitrine. Seigneur ! Elle pouvait le sentir au creux de ses cuisses et elle éprouva un élan de dégoût viscéral. L’ordure commença à lui sortir des mots vulgaires qui la révulsèrent. Alice dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier et ferma les yeux en retenant des larmes et des gémissements de désespoir. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas céder, elle se sentait si démunie, si impuissante, qu’elle se réfugia dans la pièce que son esprit avait bâtie au fil de ses années à l’orphelinat. C’était son refuge quand les choses allaient mal autour d’elle, l’endroit où rien ne l’atteignait en principe.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ne sentit plus le poids de Santander sur elle… Elle refit surface et découvrit un Laurence plus blanc que sa chemise en train de plaquer violemment au mur son agresseur, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Le policier serrait la gorge de Santander avec une poigne de fer. L’informateur était déjà rouge et ne parvenait plus à respirer, ni à parler.

« Comment as-tu osé poser tes sales pattes sur mon amie ? » Gronda sourdement Laurence en faisant visiblement des efforts pour se contrôler. « … Tu sais ce que je fais à des animaux comme toi, immonde porc ?... Non ?... Je les saigne… »

Sorti de nulle part, un couteau à cran d’arrêt jaillit dans sa main gauche. Alice sursauta, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et apeurés. Jamais elle n’avait vu le commissaire dans une telle colère. Il était déjà terrifiant avec sa carrure imposante, mais c’était surtout la rigidité absolue de ses traits pâles et sa cicatrice qui glaçait le sang.

A l’écart, Vallieri et Tourneur observaient sans intervenir. Encore choquée, Alice couvrit sa modestie et s’essuya les joues sans parvenir à enrayer ses pleurs.

« Par quoi vais-je commencer ? » Continua le policier de façon effroyable. « Là ?... ou plutôt là ? »

Il porta la lame sur l’entrejambe de Santander qui secoua frénétiquement la tête, terrorisé.

« NON ! ARRÊTE ! » S'écria Alice de façon réflexe.

Laurence marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il inspira profondément et sembla se ressaisir.

« Regarde-la, vermine ! Cette femme dont tu as tenté d’abuser, veut que j'épargne ta misérable vie… » Laurence raffermit sa prise sur Santander qui s’étrangla. « … Si je te reprends à lui manquer de respect, si tu oses seulement la regarder de travers, je te les coupe et je te les fais bouffer, tu m’entends ?... Tu m’entends ?? »

Terrorisé, l’homme fit vivement oui de la tête.

« Tu vas lui faire des excuses devant tout le monde, pas plus tard que tout de suite… Et si tu te comportes encore de cette façon avec une femme, quelle qu’elle soit, physiquement, verbalement, et que je l’apprends, d’une façon ou d’une autre, je te refroidis, c’est compris ? »

« Ricky… »

Cette fois, Laurence n’entendit pas Alice l’appeler sous son alias. La jeune femme était proprement terrifiée et voulait l’avertir mais ils n’étaient pas seuls : si Santander parlait, ils étaient morts tous les deux.

Ce fut l’intervention de Jacques Prizzi qui mit fin à la situation périlleuse.

« Ricky, arrête ! Lâche-le ! »

Le ton péremptoire du Corse ramena Laurence à la raison. Le policier lâcha Santander qui s’effondra au sol comme une poupée de son, inconscient. Puis il se tourna vers Alice et ce qu’elle vit dans son regard la glaça. Elle sut à cet instant précis que Swan Laurence n’aurait pas hésité une seconde à tuer Santander.

Immédiatement, le commissaire fut aux côtés d’Alice. Il ramassa une couverture sur le lit et la couvrit. Puis il la prit dans ses bras alors qu’elle laissait libre cours à ses pleurs. Entre deux sanglots, la rousse parvint à lui glisser à l’oreille discrètement :

« Il sait… Santander sait qui vous êtes… »

Alice sentit le policier se raidir contre elle. Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé puis Laurence tourna la tête vers l’informateur toujours inconscient contre le mur.

« C’est ma faute » murmura-t-il. « Jamais je n’aurai dû vous mêler à ça. »

Alice fit non de la tête et revint se blottir contre lui. Il accepta l’intimité du geste d’Avril. Peut-être étaient-ce les derniers moments qu’il partageait ensemble, alors il consentit à lui manifester son affection.

« Ça va aller. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Laurence lança un regard vers Jacques Prizzi qui échangeait quelques mots avec le Lyonnais. Les deux hommes étaient crispés et en désaccord sur la conduite à tenir.

« Je vais nous sortir de là. Il n’y a pas un instant à perdre. Venez. »

Alice était heureuse qu’il prenne les rênes et sache quoi faire. Il obligea la rousse à se lever et la tint serrée contre lui.

« Prizzi, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec cette ordure… »

Il désigna Santander qui était en train d’émerger.

« … Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, mais si je le revois, je lui fais la peau. »

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, Ricky… »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, mais à Alice. Vous êtes sensé vous porter garant de vos... _amis_. »

« Cet homme m’a fait autant de tort qu’à vous. Il va être puni. »

« Je compte sur vous. Personne ne s'en prend aux gens placés sous ma protection sans en supporter les conséquences. »

Prizzi nota la menace. Il fallait faire vite. L’agresseur d’Avril reprenait ses esprits.

« Je vais rentrer avec Alice. Elle ne sent pas bien et a besoin de repos. »

« Tony va vous raccompagner. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Vallieri qui les précéda. Ils s’apprêtèrent à sortir de la chambre quand, soudain…

« Attendez, Monsieur Prizzi… »

Santander venait de parler d’une voix enrouée suffisamment forte pour que Laurence l’entende. Le policier sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l’échine. Il porta la main dans sa veste, prêt à se servir de son arme pour vendre chèrement sa peau et celle d’Alice.

« C’est pas lui… »

Une forte quinte de toux interrompit la révélation de l’indic tandis qu’Alice faisait un pas en avant...

« Il s’appelle… »

Apparemment prise de folie, Alice fondit sur Santander en poussant un cri terrible et se mit à le rouer de coups en l’insultant, pendant que Laurence tentait de l’en empêcher. Il en profita cependant pour assener son poing plusieurs fois dans la figure de l’indic qui se retrouva sonné, le nez en sang. Le chaos dura quelques secondes jusqu’à ce qu’un calme relatif revienne sous la houlette de Prizzi.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » S’emporta le Corse.

« Ce cloporte a osé à nouveau poser ses sales pattes sur ma femme ! » S’écria un Laurence furieux, tout à son rôle. « Je vais lui couper les mains pour qu’il ne soit pas tenté de convoiter ce qui ne lui appartient pas ! »

« Ricky, Mademoiselle, calmez-vous tous les deux ! Tony va se charger de lui et il ne recommencera plus, je vous le garantis… »

« Débarrassez-vous de cette ordure sur le champ ou je le jette directement sur le trottoir… »

Laurence attrapa Santander par le col (l’étouffant un peu plus au passage) et fit un pas significatif vers la fenêtre, arrêté par Bernardin.

« Monsieur Prizzi a d’abord deux mots à lui dire… »

Prizzi se tourna vers l’indic, apeuré et dépassé par les événements.

« Vous me faites honte, sous mon propre toit en vous comportant de façon inappropriée avec nos autres invités. C’est inacceptable. Chez les Corses, l’hospitalité est une valeur que nous respectons et vous l’avez bafouée par votre acte dégradant. Pire, par votre seule présence en ces lieux, vous mettez en danger notre affaire parce que je sais qui vous êtes en réalité, Santander. »

« Monsieur Prizzi ? »

« Vous êtes une balance… Vous avez cru que je ne le savais pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai fait suivre, Santander, j’ai fait surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes depuis un mois. Vous êtes de mèche avec les flics. En échange, ils ferment les yeux sur certaines de vos frasques sadomasochistes avec des prostituées… Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers doublé d'un traître. »

Santander secoua la tête avec véhémence, pris au piège. Sauver sa peau en dénonçant Laurence à présent, c’était admettre qu’il était bien un indic et qu’il avait reconnu le policier, c’était aussi montrer à Prizzi qu’il était un traître alors qu’il avait tout fait pour gagner la confiance du truand corse. Dans les deux cas, il était un homme mort.

« Non, je ne travaille que pour vous, Monsieur Prizzi… »

« Plus maintenant… Vous vous êtes cru à l’abri, hein ? C’est pour ça que vous êtes aussi arrogant, que vous vous croyez tout permis. Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois... Vallieri ? Occupe-toi de ce parasite. »

Pendant que son patron avait parlé, l’Italien avait ajusté un silencieux au bout du canon de son arme. Prizzi s’écarta et laissa son homme de main s’occuper de la situation. Santander émit un cri étranglé, chercha une issue, n’en trouva pas et commença à geindre en se trainant au sol comme le lâche qu’il était.

« Je vous en prie...

Santander implora Laurence d’un regard. Se retrouver au milieu d’un règlement de comptes, c’était ce que redoutait le plus le policier, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre sa couverture en l’air, mettre sa vie et celle d’Avril en danger, pour sauver un type qui ne le méritait probablement pas. Ce qu’il avait fait à Avril… La vague de fureur l’emporta et il se tut. Avant que le tueur de Prizzi n’appuie sur la gâchette, il protégea de son corps la journaliste qui ne put retenir un gémissement en entendant le « plop » sourd de l’arme à feu.

Le visage fermé, Laurence jeta un œil vers le corps à présent sans vie de Santander. Il tenait sa preuve contre Vallieri mais il devait continuer à jouer son rôle. Pour Avril. Pour sauver leurs vies.

« Un informateur ? » Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

« Rassurez-vous, Ricky. Depuis que nous savons, nous l'avons abreuvé de fausses informations. Les flics ont été mis sur une fausse piste. Une mise en scène spéciale est prévue pour eux et ils en seront pour une sacrée surprise. »

_Germain va tomber dans un piège_, pensa Laurence avec effroi. Il devait prévenir son collègue lillois du grand banditisme dès que possible.

« Tout se déroulera donc comme nous l'avons prévu en privé ? »

« À un détail près. Vous serez informé des dernières modalités quelques heures avant que nous ne passions à l'action. D'ici là, tenez vous prêt à tout moment. »

« Comment m'avertirez-vous ? »

« Vous recevrez un appel. On vous informera que le laitier livrera votre commande dans trois jours. Vous devrez insister pour être livré le lendemain. Votre correspondant protestera. Insistez. Il vous donnera un numéro de téléphone. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Vous raccrochez et vous appelez ce numéro. Les instructions suivront. »

« Très bien. »

Laurence fit signe à Vallieri de les précéder.

« Je vous laisse, Prizzi. Je dois m'organiser en conséquence et informer mes deux associés de ces dispositions. »

« Bien sûr… Mademoiselle, croyez-le, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu’il vous est arrivé. »

Alice savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de ressentir de la honte, comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose. Elle s'efforça de combattre immédiatement ce sentiment pendant que Laurence l’assurait de son soutien en lui serrant doucement le bras. S'il savait ce que ce simple geste représentait pour elle en cet instant...

« Ce tordu a eu ce tout qu’il méritait. » Ajouta le policier. « Si vous ne l’aviez pas fait, je l’aurai tué de mes propres mains. »

« Je vous crois. » Affirma Prizzi. « J’ai rarement vu un homme aussi déterminé que vous à laver l’honneur de son amie. »

« Chez les Gitans, les femmes sont soumises aux désirs des hommes, et en échange, nous leur devons protection. C’est ainsi que Dieu la voulut. »

_Où était-il allé chercher une réplique pareille ?_ pensa brièvement Avril encore dans la tourmente. Laurence indiqua la sortie à Alice. Il était temps de prendre congé avant que Prizzi ne s’interroge sérieusement sur les propos tenus par Santander. Ils furent raccompagnés par Vallieri jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, Alice qui retenait stoïquement ses larmes depuis un moment, sentit ses yeux se brouiller. Elle essaya de résister. En vain. Laurence l’observait et savait que le choc initial et le danger laisseraient la place à la prise de conscience Tant que leurs vies étaient en jeu, elle s'était efforcé courageusement de ne pas craquer, mais maintenant... Il ouvrit les bras et elle se réfugia bien volontiers contre lui.

« Il m'a… il m'a obligé... » Hoqueta-t-elle tout bas entre deux sanglots contre son torse. « Il menaçait de tout révéler. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire non plus... On serait mort tous les deux… C’est horrible… horrible de se sentir si impuissante ! Oh, qu'est-ce que je déteste être une femme ! »

« Il vous a mise devant un choix impossible, Avril… »

« J'ai essayé de trouver une solution pourtant… »

« Il n'y en avait aucune de satisfaisante. Personne ne devrait se trouver dans cette impasse... Je vais vous conduire tout de suite chez un médecin. »

« Non ! Il ne m'a pas… il n'en a pas eu le temps… Enfin, je crois… J’étais comme détachée de moi-même... »

Alice rougit devant sa confession intime. Psychologiquement parlant, le traumatisme de l'agression était bien là, ainsi que le fait d'être en plus passé à deux doigts de la mort.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je veux dire, vous ne voulez pas qu'un spécialiste vous examine ? »

« Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne douche, puis de ne plus y penser. Et puis surtout, surtout, essayer de dormir. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous restiez seule cette nuit. Je vais appeler Marlène pour vous tenir compagnie. »

« Je préférerai que vous restiez avec moi, Laurence. »

Ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Le policier lui ouvrit la porte avec inquiétude et ils gagnèrent la rue.

« Vous ne préféreriez pas une présence féminine ? »

« Non. »

« Avril, j'ai encore plein de choses à régler, des coups de fil à passer. Je ne pourrai pas vous accorder toute mon attention… »

« Je vous en prie, je veux simplement être avec vous ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’en parler, seulement de vous voir à mes côtés. »

Pieux mensonge… Les yeux d'Alice s'étaient à nouveau embués. Il comprenait la détresse dans laquelle elle était, surtout qu'il y était pour quelque chose. S'il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir avec lui ce soir, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé… La renvoyer dans ces conditions n'était pas digne de l'ami qu’il pensait être malgré tout pour elle.

Il prit une décision.

« Venez. »

_A suivre…_


	5. L'Oeil du Cyclone

Pendant le trajet de retour, un silence inhabituel s’installa entre eux. Mal à l’aise, Laurence lui jetait parfois un regard mais le visage fermé d'Avril le dissuadait de lui adresser la parole. D’ailleurs, par où commencer ? Il ne voulait pas la brusquer après ce qu’elle venait de vivre. Elle avait besoin de temps.

Il l’emmena à son domicile, non sans avoir fait des détours et s’être assuré qu’ils n’étaient pas suivis. A peine arrivé, Laurence ferma les rideaux, délaissa sa veste mais conserva le holster et l’arme sous son bras. Alice le regarda s’affairer dans l’appartement pendant que, pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d’elle, complètement perdue. Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir de son inconfort, et d'un ton bourru, déjà préoccupé par les suites de son enquête, il lui dit :

« Prenez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans la chambre, Avril. Vous trouverez des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autres, demandez-moi. »

« Merci. »

Elle se rendit dans la salle d'eau et s'engouffra sous la douche pendant qu'elle l'entendait parler au téléphone au travers de la porte. Il faisait un long rapport détaillé de la soirée à son correspondant, un autre flic sans doute.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle crut devenir folle et essaya de ne plus l'entendre, tellement elle revivait le cauchemar de son agression. Avec une énergie destructrice, elle se frotta tout le corps, jusqu'à s'en faire mal. C’était une purification nécessaire, en réaction à cet avilissement qu'elle avait subi, une punition aussi qu’elle s’infligeait, contre elle-même et cette fragilité féminine exacerbée qu'elle détestait, contre les hommes en général qui se servaient des femmes selon leur bon vouloir et leur bon plaisir, contre cette société figée dans ses carcans et ses codes, qui l’obligeait à prendre violemment en permanence ce qu’elle était en droit d’avoir, sous peine de ne rien recevoir.

Parfois, le combat pour ses droits lui paraissait énorme, trop lourd à porter, et elle se sentait comme Don Quichotte face à ses moulins : inutile. Elle avait l'impression que ses efforts désespérés pour faire entendre sa voix, ne la menaient à rien. Ça l'était d'autant plus en cet instant précis et elle se sentit envahie par une vague de désespoir. Elle se laissa glisser au sol sous le jet d’eau et commença à pleurer en se laissant aller, à bout de nerfs.

Laurence la trouva ainsi, prostrée dans la douche, perdue. N'obtenant pas de réponses à ses questions, inquiet, il s'était permis d'entrer.

Il l'appela mais Alice ne réagit pas. Il coupa alors l'eau en espérant qu'elle allait enfin émerger mais la jeune femme était toujours plongée dans une immobilité inquiétante. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là, il s'emporta et se mit à lui crier dessus :

« Avril, bon sang ! Remuez-vous un peu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Et en plus, je dois supporter votre nudité, à croire que... »

Il s'arrêta net, quand Alice releva des yeux rougis vers lui. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue, fragile, vulnérable, un état qu'il ne lui connaissait que rarement. Gêné, il s’empara vivement d’un peignoir, couvrit le corps de la jeune femme, non sans apercevoir les rougeurs sur sa peau, et comprit ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Quand il l’avait touchée, ce type l'avait souillée, avilie. La colère l'assaillit à nouveau, pas seulement tournée contre cette ordure qui s'en était pris à elle, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas su être là pour elle et voilà où elle en était. A cause de lui.

Le policier écarta cette pensée dérangeante pour son ego. Il n’était surtout pas question de laisser sa culpabilité et sa colère transparaître à cet instant, la journaliste avait besoin de lui. Il baissa d'un ton, à nouveau mal à l’aise, indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

« Avril ? Vous pouvez vous relever ? »

Elle se laissa faire quand il l'obligea à se mettre debout. Sommairement, il ajusta le peignoir sur elle, hésitant à la sécher, de peur de sa réaction s'il la frictionnait. Il lui essuya seulement le visage avec douceur et elle sortit de son apathie pour le dévisager avec une rare détresse. Cela lui brisait littéralement le cœur de la voir ainsi, démunie, blessée dans sa chair, marquée psychologiquement, elle d'habitude si forte et courageuse.

« Venez, Alice, vous avez besoin d'un remontant. »

Elle se laissa entraîner dans le salon. Il ne voulait plus la laisser seule face à elle-même. C'était à lui d'être là pour elle maintenant, comme elle avait dû faire face pour eux deux dans l’urgence.

Il lui servit un verre et s’assit à côté d’elle. Spontanément, elle vint se blottir contre lui et but à petites gorgées, à nouveau perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Laurence qui s’était raidi contre cette intrusion dans son espace personnel, accepta tout de même de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Alice et ils restèrent silencieux, sans même se regarder. Rien ne filtrait entre eux mais ils se comprenaient, partageant bien plus que du réconfort en ces instants difficiles. Là résidait leur véritable lien, le cœur de leur amitié.

« Y'a qu'avec vous que je peux… » Commença Alice avec reconnaissance. « … Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« Ça va aller, Avril. Je vais coincer ces salauds, je vous le promets. »

« Je sais. »

La confiance aveugle d’Alice ne lui faisait que regretter encore plus amèrement le déroulement de la soirée et le dilemme qui s’était présenté malgré tout à lui. Par sa faute, un homme était mort. Certes, ce type ne manquerait à personne, mais tout de même... Ce qu’elle ajouta ensuite, jeta de l’acide sur sa blessure d’amour propre :

« Faut pas vous en vouloir, vous savez... »

« Avril, ce que je ressens actuellement n’a aucune espèce d’importance. C’est vous la victime de cette infamie. »

Alice retint courageusement ses larmes en se mordant les lèvres, mais trop fragile encore, elle perdit le combat contre elle-même, puis se remit à sangloter silencieusement, en sachant que Laurence détestait ces effusions débordantes d’émotivité. Le policier sentit les soubresauts du petit corps contre le sien et serra davantage la jeune femme pour la consoler et lui communiquer sa force.

« Ça va aller, Avril. Laissez-vous aller si ça vous fait du bien… »

Bouleversée, Alice s’abandonna totalement à ce moment là. D’énormes sanglots la secouèrent pendant de longues secondes où il se contenta de la tenir dans une fière embrassade, puis elle se calma progressivement. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se recula enfin en essuyant maladroitement ses yeux rougis.

« Merci, Laurence, vous êtes un chic type. »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? » Ricana-t-il, non sans ironie. « D'habitude, je me fais insulter copieusement… »

Sa tentative pour alléger l’atmosphère fit mouche. Avril esquissa un sourire triste et retrouva un peu de son esprit combatif malgré la fatigue qu’elle ressentait.

« Si je vous insulte, c’est que vous l’avez mérité ! Vous n’êtes pas un Saint non plus ! »

Les yeux du policier se mirent à briller tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient imperceptiblement, en lui donnant cet air sarcastique et arrogant dont il avait le secret, mais Alice n’était pas dupe. Laurence ne connaissait aucune retenue sauf quand on s’attaquait à ce qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. Là se trouvait le véritable Swan Laurence, comme en ces instants où il la soutenait en oubliant leurs rivalités.

Elle accueillit cependant le retour à une certaine routine querelleuse entre eux avec soulagement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était leur normalité. Cela lui permettait temporairement de ne plus penser à son agression.

« Je sais que vous adorez me faire dégoupiller. Vous faites même exprès de souligner le moindre de mes soi-disant défauts, alors que vous pourriez faire preuve de tolérance en réalité. »

« Oh, je ne le fais pas exprès, Avril, vous m’exaspérez réellement avec vos imperfections et votre attitude militante ! Si vous êtes aussi féministe que vous le dites, commencez par ne pas rejeter votre féminité et l'on vous respectera davantage. »

« Réflexion typique d'un macho sexiste qui aime cataloguer les femmes dans des cases bien définies ! Les jolies blondes sans tête, les belles brunes sensuelles et les rousses indomptables. »

« Emmerdantes, je dirais plutôt dans votre cas… Prenez plutôt exemple sur Marlène. Elle est féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles, possède toutes les qualités que l'on est en droit d'attendre d'une belle jeune femme agréable à regarder, qui sait où se trouve sa place et qui sait se tenir... »

« Et qui flatte votre ego de mâle. Telle secrétaire, tel patron, hein ? Elle balance du rêve et renvoie une image de perfection qui déteint sur vous. »

« Marlène est parfaite, c'est vrai. »

« Si elle est parfaite, pourquoi ne l'épousez-vous pas alors ? »

Il parut un instant décontenancé par le tour que venait de prendre la conversation.

« Là n’est pas la question… » Eluda t-il, gêné. « Marlène est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément, c’est vrai, mais je préfère l'avoir comme secrétaire et comme… comme amie. »

« De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour elle. »

_Et toc !_ pensa Alice, secrètement satisfaite d’elle-même. Laurence resta stoïque devant son attaque.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous ce soir, Avril. »

« Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas me donner raison. »

Laurence la dévisagea pensivement pendant quelques secondes, alors qu’Alice baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire pour la énième fois en l’espace de cinq minutes. Au lieu de lui répondre, il se leva et lui tendit la main. Spontanément, avec confiance, elle posa sa paume dans la sienne. Il soupira et concéda faussement :

« Vous avez_ raison_, Avril. Je suis un vilain macho qui avance des stéréotypes et des arguments fallacieux pour asseoir la suprématie masculine en ce monde. L’avenir de l’homme passera peut-être par la femme un jour, mais en attendant, mes prérogatives de mâle vous ordonnent d’aller dormir. »

« Très drôle. »

« Vous tenez à peine debout. »

C’était vrai. Alice se sentait bizarre, comme si elle flottait par moment. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil vers son verre. Un résidu blanc s’était formé au fond.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez mis dans mon cordial ? »

« Un somnifère qui va vous aider à dormir. »

« Espèce de traître, c’est pas du jeu ! En plus, mélanger les médocs et l’alcool, ça se fait pas ! »

« Vous savez bien que je ne joue que selon _mes_ règles, ma chère Alice... »

La rousse eut un sourire plus franc.

« Jamais vous ne m’avez autant appelé _Alice_ que ce soir ! »

Elle le vit se renfrogner immédiatement et ajouta avec malice :

« … J’adore la façon dont vous prononcez mon prénom. Autant vous aboyez mon nom, autant là, c’est tout doux, chaud et rassurant, comme si vous m’enveloppiez d’amour... »

Encore une fois, elle fit mouche. Laurence fit la grimace. Il détestait quand elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Peut-être qu’elle devrait essayer ça plus souvent pour le faire enrager à son tour ?

« Avril, vous êtes une emmerdeuse à temps complet. Vous ne vous fatiguez jamais vous-même ? »

« Non. Vous imaginez votre vie sans moi ? Elle serait vide et d’un ennui profond… »

Laurence ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Certainement pas. Je la vois paisible et tellement plus reposante. »

« … Chiante à mourir, vous voulez dire ! »

« … Calme. Un vrai bonheur. »

« Même pas vrai ! Il faudrait m’inventer pour vous remettre à votre place ! »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Ils étaient parvenus dans la chambre. Ensemble, ils changèrent les draps et Alice s'apprêta à enlever son peignoir quand le commissaire se rappela in extremis qu'elle ne portait rien dessous !

« Stop ! » S’écria-t-il brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

Laurence ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et fouilla à l'intérieur quelques secondes. Il en sortit une magnifique nuisette en soie noire brodée de dentelles, oubliée par l'une de ses conquêtes. _Sans doute trop sexy pour une fille comme Avril_, pensa-t-il,_ mais ce sera toujours plus seyant que mes propres pyjamas_.

« Mettez ça. »

Alice se mit à siffler de façon admirative.

« Mazette ! Vous ne vous fichez pas de vos petites amies ! A moins que... »

« A moins que quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec humeur.

« Vous continuez à vous travestir ? Le week-end, derrière ces murs, quand personne ne peut vous voir ?... »

Laurence secoua la tête et leva les yeux au plafond.

« Affligeant, Avril... Vous trouvez que c’est à ma taille ? »

« Brigitte vous manque, avouez-le... »

Pour lui permettre de se changer, il lui tourna le dos, oubliant accessoirement de sortir de la pièce, comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel gentleman !

« Je dirais que c’est plutôt à vous qu’elle manque. »

« J'aimais beaucoup Brigitte malgré son balai dans le cul. C'était une sacrée militante du droits des femmes, une championne du monde même ! »

Amusé et secrètement flatté, Laurence consentit à sourire puisque Alice ne pouvait le voir. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de faire son blasé.

« Brigitte n'existe pas, Avril. »

« Allez dire ça à Tricard ! Vous lui avez brisé le cœur. Il a mis des semaines à s’en remettre. Peut-être même rêve t’il encore de sa grande brune aux yeux de biche ? »

Laurence se mit à rire cette fois, en acceptant la camaraderie bon enfant. Finalement, laisser la rousse se moquer de lui était autant bénéfique pour elle que pour lui ce soir, après toutes les tensions qu’ils avaient affrontées.

« C'était juste un rôle de composition. »

« Que vous avez interprété avec une maestria digne des plus grands acteurs ! Vous avez enfin été confronté à ce que nous ressentons en permanence, nous les femmes, lorsque les hommes nous regardent comme s’ils nous possédaient... WOOAAAAHHH !... »

A ce son, il fit machinalement demi-tour et la Terre s'arrêta de tourner pour Swan Laurence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable à porter ! » S'écria Alice en posant les mains sur ses flancs pour caresser la douceur de la soie sur sa peau, totalement inconsciente du trouble dans lequel elle venait de jeter le commissaire.

Laurence ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Avril des yeux, sidéré par son naturel et son manque de pudibonderie. Les formes de la jeune femme, mises en valeur par la nuisette et ses gestes inconsciemment sensuels et érotiques, éveillèrent en lui un émoi d’un genre nouveau, qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

« On dirait qu’elle est taillée pour moi… » Continua la rousse sans rien remarquer. Elle s’approcha de la psyché en prenant des poses suggestives. « Y'a pas à dire, la soie, c'est quelque chose ! »

Fasciné, la bouche sèche, Laurence déglutit et dut se secouer pour se sortir de son état second en écrasant les images impudiques produites spontanément par son imagination masculine. Ne parlaient-ils justement pas de l’attitude détestable des hommes envers les femmes avant qu’il… ? qu’elle… ? _Misère._.. Un peu trop brusquement, il s'adressa à elle en grommelant :

« Bon, on n'est pas là pour parler chiffons et stylisme toute la soirée, couchez-vous maintenant. »

Alice lui jeta un regard ombrageux via le miroir.

« Rabat-joie... Vous ne faites jamais preuve de patience avec moi. »

« Vous l'avez totalement épuisée la première fois que vous avez fait irruption inopinément dans mon bureau. »

« Quand arrêterez-vous de m’en vouloir pour tout ? »

« Laissez-moi voir… Jamais ! Ça vous va comme réponse ? »

A présent vexée, la jeune femme passa devant lui et se coucha. En silence, Laurence l’observa en éprouvant une impression bizarre : la voir là, presque nue, dans son lit… _Stop !_ Il se força à ne plus laisser vagabonder son esprit vers des territoires particulièrement déplacés, surtout après les événements de la soirée. Rien que d’y penser, il retrouva sa lucidité.

Alice bailla et tira la couverture à elle.

« J'admets que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, » Reprit Alice d'une voix somnolente, « mais vous n'avez pas cherché à comprendre non plus. »

« Pourquoi vous aurais-je toléré ? Vous n'aviez aucune légitimité… Mettez-vous à ma place : une fille sans-gêne qui se faisait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, vous auriez réagi comment ? »

« Vous aviez besoin de moi ! Vous avez toujours besoin de moi d'ailleurs.»

« Je n'ai besoin de personne, Avril. »

Inutile de discuter avec lui sur ce point, il n'en démordrait pas. Elle se remit à bailler démesurément. Le mélange alcool et médicaments faisait effet.

« Il ne vous est jamais venu à l’esprit que j’en ai assez d’être votre souffre-douleur ? »

« C'est mon plaisir personnel que de vous faire enrager. » Ricana-t-il. « En plus, je suis persuadé que vous adorez pouvoir exprimer votre mauvais caractère. »

« Vous déraillez complètement, Laurence, je ne suis pas masochiste ! Et puis, je n'ai pas mauvais caractère ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tendez-vous toujours le bâton pour vous faire battre ? »

Le visage d’Alice redevint grave et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Pas ce soir. »

« Non, pas ce soir… » Dit-il en se radoucissant. « … Essayez de dormir maintenant. Je serai à côté si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Alice hocha la tête et se tourna sur le flanc. Il éteignit la lumière en sortant.

« Laurence ? »

« Oui ? »

« On vit une belle histoire tous les deux, non ? »

Il s’esclaffa devant cette idée loufoque, mais qui trouva un étrange écho en lui, même s’il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre.

« Avril, Avril… Décidément, vous me ferez toujours rire… »

« Vous voyez ? Sans moi, Laurence, votre vie serait bien trop triste ! »

Il eut encore un petit rire amusé.

« Dormez au lieu de raconter des âneries. » Prononça-t-il finalement.

_A suivre…_


	6. Au coeur de la tourmente

Laurence ne ferma pas complètement la porte de la chambre et retourna au salon. Là, il alluma une cigarette et se servit un autre verre en réfléchissant à la situation pour le moins embarrassante. En l’espace de quelques minutes, son monde empli de certitudes venait de basculer sens dessus, dessous, tout ça à cause d’une rousse indéniablement attachante et ensorcelante, tout ça à cause de lui qui avait entraîné la journaliste désœuvrée dans toute cette histoire.

Avril l'avait échappé belle, ainsi que lui-même. Si ce type était parvenu à ses fins, Laurence ne se serait jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir pu protéger la jeune femme… A cette perspective, il serra instinctivement les poings en sentant le poids de la culpabilité et de l’angoisse dans tout son être.

Sans qu’Avril en ait mesuré la portée, les événements tragiques de la soirée venaient de la rapprocher de Laurence de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit. Encore une fois, le policier prenait conscience d’à quel point il tenait à elle, mais ce qui était nouveau - et fortement fâcheux - c’est qu’il ne la voyait plus de la même façon. Brutalement, Avr... Alice_…_ était devenue femme à ses yeux quand elle s’était pavanée le plus naturellement du monde devant lui, sans même qu’elle se rende compte de l’effet qu’elle produisait involontairement sur l’être sensible, tapi au fond de lui.

Seul, face à lui-même, Laurence se refit le film de la jeune femme en train d’observer sans malice aucune, les courbes de son corps dans la psyché, sa sensualité coquine révélée par le simple artifice d’un vêtement sexy... La beauté peu ordinaire d’Alice venait de lui exploser à la figure comme une bombe à retardement, en faisant des dégâts dont il ne mesurait pas encore pleinement l’étendue… Comme s’il se tenait encore à quelques mètres d’elle, Laurence revoyait le dos de la jeune femme en partie dévoilé, les petites bretelles noires dont l’une avait glissé négligemment de son épaule couverte de taches de rousseur lorsqu’elle avait bougé le bras, la dentelle suggestive du décolleté profond qui épousait les petits seins fermes et pointus, la chute de ses reins et la rondeur exquise de ses fesses sous les reflets sombres de la soie, le contraste saisissant avec la carnation de sa cuisse… Alice avait promené lentement ses mains sur elle comme un amant l’aurait fait... comme il l’aurait fait si elle s’était trouvée dans ses bras.

Laurence grogna, en tentant de chasser les images lascives suscitées par son esprit. Il savait déjà que la peau d'Avril était toute aussi douce et satinée que la soie qui la recouvrait… Après tout, chez Styles, ne lui avait-il pas massé le dos ? Même si l’expérience avait eu pour but de valider sa théorie criminelle, il avait été secrètement surpris d'apprécier cette proximité inédite et de promener lentement ses mains sur elle. Et que dire de la réaction inconsciente de la jeune femme ? Un soupir de contentement lui avait échappé, démontrant qu’elle avait très nettement aimé ses massages, jusqu’à ce qu’il brise l’enchantement en la ramenant à la réalité ! Il se mit à sourire sadiquement en y repensant : la réaction épidermique d’Avril avait été tellement jubilatoire dans sa spontanéité !

À nouveau, il ressentit cet élan inavouable de désir et se fustigea, mais l’appel des sens était bien trop important pour être ignoré. Les images sensuelles d’Avril dans cette nuisette noire étaient désormais gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit et allaient enflammer son imagination pour le reste de la nuit.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage. S’il éprouvait du désir pour Avril, voilà qui allait singulièrement compliquer leurs vies. Enfin, surtout la sienne, car il avait l’impression que tout ça passait complètement au dessus de la tête de la rousse. Avait-elle seulement pris conscience à cette occasion qu’elle possédait en elle un pouvoir de séduction capable de mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds ? Il ricana. Sans doute que non... Et heureusement en un sens !

Laurence soupira. Il valait mieux oublier ce malheureux incident de parcours dans une amitié faite de hauts et de bas et jouer le goujat de premier ordre, comme à son habitude. D'avance, il s'en délecta, puis repensa aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme. _On vit une belle histoire tous les deux, non ?_ Même s’il en avait ri, ça l’avait littéralement scotché, comme si inconsciemment, elle faisait écho au dilemme qui l'avait saisi.

Oui, il y avait une forme d'affection entre eux, dans un rapport qui n’était ni amoureux, ni simplement amical, mais beaucoup plus complexe et fort, et qui touchait à leurs racines respectives. Même si leurs situations familiales avaient été différentes, tous deux avaient grandi seuls, en se construisant sans figures paternelles ou maternelles (Franchement, où donc avait été sa mère quand il avait eu besoin d’elle après la mort de son père ?).

Inconsciemment, ils s’étaient trouvés tous les deux au travers de cette même expérience et avaient peu à peu bâti une relation hors norme dans laquelle Marlène était venue naturellement se greffer. Entre eux trois s’était tissé un lien indéfectible. C’était quelque chose d’extraordinaire, de précieux, dans lequel chacun y trouvait son compte, quelque chose dont il ne situait plus les limites désormais et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Laurence savait qu’Avril avait une peur bleue d’être à nouveau abandonnée, qu’elle rêvait à des parents pour combler un vide affectif, pour donner un sens à une enfance volée injustement et sans explications. Sans repères, Avril s’accrochait à lui en le voyant comme un père de substitution et tâchait en même temps de s'affranchir de son autorité en se rebellant comme une adolescente en crise.

Honnêtement, il était incapable de la voir comme la fille qu’il n’avait jamais eue, pour la bonne raison qu’il ne se voyait pas en figure paternelle. Pour lui, Avril n'était qu'une nuisance, un petit grain de sable qui empêchait la formidable machine qu’était son esprit de fonctionner correctement. D’ailleurs, il avait déjà passé trop de temps à se laisser aller à des chimères, il était temps de revenir à ses préoccupations premières.

Le policier termina son verre. Ce qu’il avait appris pendant la réunion était une bombe, un gros coup, probablement ce qui allait devenir le casse du siècle s'il ne parvenait pas à l'empêcher. Il avait déjà prévenu Germain, son collègue du grand banditisme et exprimer ses craintes, mais il avait besoin de faire le point pour réfléchir. Germain lui avait recommandé de ne pas poursuivre le rôle de Ricky mais Laurence voulait coincer sur le fait Prizzi et sa bande. Il prit un papier et commença à écrire un rapport détaillé, un résumé le plus précis possible de ce qu’il avait entendu avec les questions qui le taraudait, en enchaînant cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Il sursauta soudain en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Alice le regardait avec surprise.

« Vous portez des lunettes maintenant ? »

« Oui… Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore debout, Avril ? »

« Je n’arrive pas à dormir... » La rousse se mordit la lèvre. « Vous ne voulez pas ?... » Elle fit un geste significatif en direction de la chambre. « … venir vous coucher ?... »

Laurence resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. L’expression neutre d’Avril le persuada qu’elle avait dit cela en toute innocence.

« Je vais opter pour le canapé, mais c'est gentil de votre part d'avoir proposé de partager le lit. »

Alice exprima ce qui la tracassait réellement :

« C'est que… Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. »

« Je comprends, mais je dois terminer ce rapport. »

« Ok. »

Déçue, elle se détourna de lui. Laurence la suivit des yeux en ne pouvant s'empêcher d’apprécier les formes féminines sous la courte nuisette, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête à nouveau et insiste :

« Ça me rassurerait si vous étiez à côté de moi. »

Le tout dit avec une vulnérabilité qui n’échappa pas au policier. _Seigneur !_… Avril ne pouvait pas continuer à se promener devant lui dans cette tenue, comme si c’était dans l'ordre des choses, comme s'ils étaient de simples camarades de longue date, suffisamment familiers pour ne plus se formaliser devant l’apparence de l’autre. Il lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle physiquement, qu'elle lui était indifférente, mais elle ignorait qu’elle le mettait présentement à la torture ! Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Avril, vous pourriez passer un peignoir s'il vous plaît ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils. La rousse ne posa pas la question à voix haute, mais elle resta suspendue silencieusement entre eux... _Pourquoi ?_

Et tout à coup, une lueur de compréhension éclaira le regard de la journaliste. L’expression de la jeune femme se modifia, s’adoucit et elle se mit à sourire malicieusement.

Laurence avait baissé les yeux et les avait laissés à nouveau s'attarder une seconde de plus que nécessaire sur les jambes de la troublante rouquine. Immédiatement, il se reprit et s'efforça de garder contenance quand il croisa son regard. Trop tard, Avril _savait._

_Oh, oh, les ennuis allaient commencer_...

Lentement, Alice s'avança vers lui et il oublia ses bonnes résolutions. Sa démarche chaloupée mise en valeur par les reflets de la soie noire attirait irrésistiblement l’oeil. Calmement, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches en le dominant d’un air mécontent, alors qu’il se reculait au fond de sa chaise, très mal à l’aise.

« Nous n'avons pas joué le jeu... »

« Le jeu ? Quel jeu ? »

« Celui d'un soir. »

Laurence ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en comprenant ce qu’elle impliquait.

« Avril, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Et puis, vous n’êtes pas dans votre état normal. »

Il s’interrompit alors que, souriante et sûre d’elle, Alice se penchait vers lui en posant tranquillement ses mains sur la table et le dossier de sa chaise, l’emprisonnant implicitement pour l’empêcher de se lever.

« Vous avez subi un traumatisme, vous devez vous reposer pour récupérer… et penser à... »

« Oui ? »

Hypnotisé, ayant perdu le fil, Laurence se mit à déglutir lorsque le décolleté s’écarta et révéla la courbe parfaite d’un sein juste sous son nez... La tension monta d’un cran.

« Il suffit de se regarder d’une certaine façon et de se tenir proche… » Reprit doucement Alice, de façon impitoyable.

Il sursauta et leva un regard troublé vers elle. Ne venait-elle pas de reprendre ses propres termes exprimés quelques heures plus tôt ? Une lueur amusée dansait à présent dans les yeux de la rousse, parfaitement consciente de l’effet qu’elle produisait sur lui.

« … de se toucher… »

Avec aplomb, elle s’installa à califourchon sur lui. La nuisette remonta, dévoilant davantage le haut de ses cuisses pâles, s’arrêtant au pubis. Laurence sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, en même temps qu’un vent de panique déferlait sur lui.

« Avril, nom d’un chien, qu’est-ce que vous faites ?? »

Immédiatement, il s’était raidi contre l’invasion de son territoire. Il tentait à présent de se reculer davantage dans la chaise en évitant de la toucher, mais il était coincé, pris au piège. L’idée de se lever brusquement et de la jeter à terre lui traversa l’esprit l’espace d’une seconde, mais il l’oublia quand il l’entendit lui dire :

« Je mourrais d’envie de savoir à quel point vous étiez confortable… » Elle porta un regard intéressé sur sa bouche. « … Depuis cet après-midi, je me demande également comment vous embrassez... »

A court de mots, Laurence déglutit visiblement. Sidéré, il vit la rousse passer résolument les bras autour de son cou, s’approcher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, elle se mit à les caresser langoureusement en prenant son temps pour le savourer comme un fruit défendu. Il tenta d'abord de ne pas réagir à ses tendres attentions, mais vaincu, il abdiqua avec un gémissement et finit par lui retourner son baiser en la serrant contre lui, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine comme un tambour, tous les sens en feu.

Laurence sursauta violemment et ouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’il s’était assoupi à la table. Mal réveillé, il se frotta le visage énergiquement et poussa un grognement dépité devant la vivacité de son rêve, dont il ne pouvait que constater les effets sur sa personne.

Encore dans le gaz, perdu, il contempla ses papiers étalés sur la table. Il était inutile qu'il poursuive son travail, la tension nerveuse des dernières heures l’avait achevé et il était mort de fatigue. La pendule indiquait plus de deux heures du matin. Il était debout depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, en n'ayant dormi que deux heures la nuit précédente pour pouvoir appréhender Ricky au saut du lit à cinq heures.

Il passa brièvement à la salle de bain, puis s'allongea sur le canapé inconfortable. Pour la énième fois, il envisagea de le changer pour un futon japonais. Il était même prêt à aller le chercher lui-même à pied à Tokyo si nécessaire !

Maintenant qu'il était allongé dans le noir, il repensa à Avril sans parvenir du coup à trouver le sommeil. Voilà un problème dont il se serait bien passé, mais il devait admettre que la rousse lui avait fait de l'effet ce soir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce frisson délicieux et ce puissant élan de désir… Même avec Maillol, il n'y avait pas eu cette alchimie. Il était allé de frustrations en frustrations avec la belle médecin légiste jusqu’à ce qu'elle décide du lieu et de l'heure pour finalement s'offrir à lui. C'était elle qui avait mené la danse de bout en bout, en le rejetant continuellement et en le menant par le bout du nez. Il n'avait été qu'un pauvre fou de croire qu'il saurait la retenir et s'en faire aimer.

Depuis la disparition de la femme de sa vie, il avait considérablement réduit le nombre de ses aventures. Le sexe occasionnel ne répondait plus qu'à un besoin physique et avait perdu de sa saveur sans ce qui en faisait le piment : l’amour. Etait-ce la nécessité de faire le deuil ? De tenter d'abord d’oublier la seule femme qu’il ait jamais aimé ? C’est ce qu’il avait longtemps cru, mais ce n’était pas vrai.

Avril était la première femme depuis Maillol pour laquelle il ressentait de _l'envie_, grâce à laquelle il se sentait de nouveau _vivant_. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que quelque chose était mort en lui avec le décès accidentel de la légiste. C’était comme si Avril venait de le réveiller d’un long sommeil et c’était ce qu’il attendait depuis tout ce temps sans vraiment le savoir, réalisa-t-il soudain, alarmé.

Il fallait que ce soit sa meilleure ennemie qui lui procure ce genre d’émotions… Et en même temps, cela tombait sous le sens. Quelles étaient les deux seules femmes suffisamment proches de lui ? Quelles étaient celles qui le connaissaient mieux que sa propre mère ? Marlène était trop solaire, trop parfaite pour lui, presque lisse, une icône intouchable, et Avril… Avril était Avril ! Une fille pleine de défauts, sans gêne, inculte, sans aucun style, ni féminine, ni masculine, finalement quelconque ! Bref, son total opposé, mais c’était aussi une boule d’énergie et d’optimisme, une révoltée qui faisait son admiration par sa pugnacité et sa volonté de réussir, une _appassionata _qui répondait comme un écho à sa froideur. Le feu et la glace réunis…

Il ne put s’empêcher de penser au poème d’un de ses poètes favoris, Robert Frost :

_Certains disent que le monde finira dans les flammes,_

_D'autres dans la glace._

_Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme,_

_Je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes._

_Mais s'il fallait que deux fois il trépasse_

_Je crois connaître assez la haine_

_Pour dire que dans ce domaine_

_La glace serait tout aussi souveraine_

_Et efficace._

La destruction de leur relation d’une manière ou d’une autre, voilà où ils allaient, si d’aventure… Il eut un ricanement sarcastique. L’idée était particulièrement intéressante pour se débarrasser définitivement d’elle, mais complètement farfelue !!_ Avril et lui __**ensemble**__ ? Ja-mais de la vie !! _Se révolta-t-il intérieurement. _Ou alors quand il gèlera en enfer justement !_

Et pourtant… Laurence soupira. Il se faisait bien trop de soucis pour Avril pour continuer à ignorer la jeune femme. Depuis longtemps, elle n’était plus une simple étrangère, à peine quelqu’un, plutôt _quelque chose_ qu’il tentait d’occulter de sa vie comme la plupart des gens qui l’encombrait. A contrecoeur, bien trop souvent, il avait dû accepter d’avoir peur pour elle, de lui venir en aide quand elle en avait besoin. L'inquiétude était réelle à chaque fois. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas le lui montrer, ça aurait été lui donner trop d’importance, alors qu’elle était quantité négligeable !

Cette réflexion ne résolvait pas son problème actuel. A l’avenir, il se promit de surveiller son comportement envers la journaliste pour ne pas qu’elle soupçonne une seconde qu’il était désormais attiré par elle. Cette lubie finirait par passer de toute façon. Lui montrer de la compassion était une chose, mais plus question de s’adonner à des familiarités, à des moments de complicité, comme cela avait été le cas ce soir quand ils avaient commencé à dialoguer ouvertement. Pas question non plus de se nourrir de fantasmes stériles, il se promit de nier toutes formes de désirs envers elle... à commencer par ces rêves érotiques idiots qui le réveillaient au plus mauvais moment !

Et pour ce faire, il avait un plan imparable : il allait redevenir l’incorrigible coureur de jupons qui enchaînait les aventures et les nuits sans lendemain comme un mort de faim.

_A suivre…_


	7. Plan B

Quand Laurence pénétra chez lui quelques heures plus tard et découvrit - sans véritable surprise - qu’Avril avait disparu, inutile de dire qu’il était furieux.

_Quelle tête de mule ! Pourquoi cette fille sans cervelle ne l’écoutait-elle jamais ?_ Il refusa de s’appesantir sur la question par trop énervante. Comme à son habitude, la colère était la seule réponse émotionnelle qu’il connaissait pour masquer l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait invariablement pour Avril quand il ne savait pas ce qu’elle manigançait.

Le commissaire appela Jourdeuil pour s’enquérir de la présence d’Avril, puis fila à _La Voix du Nord_ dans la foulée où il la trouva en train de travailler dans son nouveau bureau, déjà encombré de papiers et de livres. Il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et prit immédiatement la parole d’un ton courroucé :

« Il n’y a décidément pas moyen de vous faire confiance, Avril ! J’aurai dû vous menotter au lit pendant que vous dormiez ! »

« Être retenue contre son gré, ça s’appelle de la séquestration, Laurence. Vous voulez finir en prison comme les assassins que vous avez arrêtés ? »

« J’y serai certainement plus tranquille qu’avec vous en permanence sur le dos ! Reprendre votre travail, sortir dehors, alors qu’un de ces malfrats pourrait vous reconnaître en vous croisant dans la rue ! Enfin, à quoi est-ce que vous pensez, nom de Dieu ? »

Devant cette agression verbale, Alice sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Et vous ? Vous ne vous baladez pas en ville avec écrit **FLIC** en gros dans le dos, peut-être ? Vous pensez à quoi, Laurence ? »

« À vous, espèce d’emmerdeuse chronique !! À vous, sombre idiote, que je suis obligé de chercher partout alors que j'ai autre chose de bien plus important à faire ! Je vous jure que si l’affaire capote, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable ! »

« Et pourquoi pas de l’assassinat de Kennedy aussi, pendant que vous y êtes ? Vous savez quoi, vous n’êtes qu’un taré paranoïaque qui voit des truands partout ! »

« Qu’est-ce que vous venez de dire, là ? »

« On n’est pas à Chicago, ni à Marseille ici ! On est à Lille ! »

Il la pointa du doigt en se retenant visiblement de la passer par la fenêtre.

« Rentrez chez vous, Avril, et n’en bougez plus jusqu’à ce que je vous dise que vous pouvez à nouveau respirer ! »

Furieuse et absolument pas décidée à se laisser dicter sa conduite par le mufle en face d’elle, Alice se laissa emporter :

« Certainement pas ! Moi aussi, j’ai des choses à faire, figurez-vous, toutes aussi importantes que les vôtres ! Alors vous pouvez remballer votre discours et vous le mettre là où je pense, je ne bougerai pas d’ici ! »

Laurence fit jouer les muscles de sa mâchoire et serra les poings.

« Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si l’on vous agresse à nouveau, ou pire, si l’on vous trucide ! J’aurai au moins l’immense satisfaction d’être débarrassé de vous définitivement ! »

Il s’apprêtait à tourner les talons quand une trousse à crayons vola à travers la pièce et vint s’écraser contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de son épaule.

« Vous, un jour, je vais vous écorcher vif et vous arracher les tripes ! Puis je vous les ferai bouffer jusqu’au dernier centimètre ! Et même mort, je vous couperai en petits morceaux et je... je… »

Avril tremblait de fureur. Toute ouïe, Laurence attendit la suite des réjouissances… qui ne vint pas !

« … je vous déteste !! » Hurla-t-elle finalement.

« Pas autant que moi ! Et pourtant, j’essaie de sauver votre misérable peau, espèce d’inconsciente ! »

C’en était trop. Alice sentit qu’elle allait _vraiment_ passer à l'acte, s’il restait là à lui rappeler en permanence ses manquements et son antipathie pour elle. Elle se sentit perdre pied, submergée par l’émotion, toujours instable.

« Fichez l’camp… Fichez l’camp d’ici tout de suite ou j’vous jure que je l’fais ! »

Elle fut interrompue par le téléphone. Enervée, elle décrocha et répondit d’une voix peu aimable.

« Oui ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ??... Oh, c’est toi Marlène, pardonne-moi. Non, ça va aller... Oui, il est là… »

Avec une grimace, elle tendit furieusement le combiné à Laurence, qui s’en empara sans la remercier et en la fusillant du regard.

« Oui, Marlène ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

La secrétaire lui parla longuement. Le policier écouta attentivement en fronçant les sourcils, le visage de plus en plus grave.

« Je me rends tout de suite sur place… Merci, Marlène. »

Il raccrocha et croisa le regard de fouine d’Avril.

« N’y pensez même pas. »

« Vous partez sur une scène de crime ? »

Laurence ne daigna pas répondre et sortit en ne se faisant pas beaucoup d’illusions. Avril allait le suivre d’une façon ou d’une autre. Dans la rue, il s’appuya contre l’aile de la Facel Vega, sortit ses lunettes de soleil et patienta, les bras croisés. Il la vit en effet jaillir du bâtiment à peine une minute après lui et chercher sa voiture du regard. La journaliste le rejoignit avec un sourire goguenard, fière d'elle, l’orage passé. Image même de l’élégance masculine exaspérée, le commissaire soupira.

« Montez » dit-il d’un ton qui n’admettait aucune réplique. « Je préfère encore vous avoir à l’œil plutôt que de vous voir vous vautrer dans un fossé en tentant maladroitement de me suivre sur votre pétrolette ridicule. »

« Des fois que vous auriez ma mort sur la conscience… Faites gaffe, Laurence, vous devenez sentimental. »

« Avril, pour votre information, il n’y a pas de danger que ça arrive avec un boulet aussi pénible que vous ! »

Alice l'ignora en haussant les épaules. Ils s’installèrent et il démarra.

« Et on va où comme ça ? »

« Un homme tué par balle a été découvert dans un sous-bois il y a une heure. »

Devant la fraîcheur des propos de Laurence, le visage d’Avril se décomposa littéralement. Il jeta un œil vers elle et eut la confirmation qu’elle pensait la même chose que lui.

« Santander ? » Finit-elle par demander d’une voix sourde.

« Possible… Vous n'allez pas me claquer entre les pattes, j'espère ? »

Alice haussa les épaules, incertaine.

« J’étais venue travailler pour m’occuper l’esprit. Sinon… Tout tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau, comme un de ces vieux films dont la bobine se déroule mal dans le projecteur du cinéma... »

Les articulations des mains de Laurence blanchirent sur le volant pendant qu’il serrait la mâchoire. Le silence s’étira. Alice finit par s’apercevoir de la tension dans l’habitacle. Elle l'observa un instant et affirma :

« Vous vous en voulez pour hier soir. »

Bien sûr qu’il s’en voulait, il avait mis la rouquine en danger ! Il détourna le regard vers sa gauche, incapable de la regarder sans trahir la colère qui bouillonnait toujours en lui.

« Faut pas, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir… » Reprit-elle.

« Avril... » Siffla-t-il en guise d’avertissement.

« Laurence, ce n'est pas de votre faute... »

Sa rage explosa à ces mots.

« C’est de la vôtre, peut-être ? Vous étiez sous ma protection ! J'aurai dû tout faire pour qu’il ne vous arrive rien ! »

« Vous ne pouviez pas être partout. Et puis, je ne savais pas que j’aurais affaire à un détraqué protégé par les flics ! »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se durcir et comprit en un éclair.

« Vous l'ignoriez aussi ! »

« Vous croyez que je vous aurai exposée dans ces conditions ? Santander avait un accord qui ne s’ébruite pas sur les toits, surtout quand ce sont les flics qui ferment les yeux sur des activités que la morale réprouve. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux pendant que chacun ressassait ses pensées.

« Vous savez ce que j'aime chez vous, Laurence ? » Dit finalement Avril au bout d’un moment. « Ben oui, y'a quand même un truc, et là, je me dois de le dire... »

« Pitié, Avril, je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’entendre vos inepties tordues en ce moment ! »

« … C’est votre droiture. Jamais vous n’iriez passer ce genre de marché avec une ordure pareille. »

Il secoua la tête, puis ricana sourdement :

« Arrêtez de voir tout en noir et en blanc ! Les lignes sont floues entre les flics et les voyous. »

« Peut-être mais je connais vos méthodes. Ce que vous avez choisi de faire et d'être. Vous manipulez la vérité à votre avantage de façon détournée, c'est vrai, mais vous êtes foncièrement droit. »

« Avril, vous êtes d'une naïveté affligeante ! Cessez de tout simplifier à l'extrême ! »

« Je soupçonne même que c'est cette attitude qui vous a valu des ennuis à Paris... »

« Vous savez quoi ? Je suis franchement épaté par cette manière que vous avez de croire sincèrement toutes les sottises que vous débitez à la seconde ! C’est comme ça que vous avez convaincu Jourdeuil de vous engager dans son canard ? En le baratinant à mort jusqu’à ce qu’il cède, ivre de paroles sans queues, ni têtes ? »

« Peuh... »

La rousse se renfrogna silencieusement dans son coin et Laurence profita du bref répit. Si la journaliste savait à quel point elle avait raison ! Il y avait bien eu des arrangements, des compromis sur lesquels Laurence avait fermé les yeux. A cette époque là, les truands n’avaient qu’une parole et la respectait. Et puis, une nouvelle génération de malfrats était apparue sans foi, ni lois. Le discours s'était durci de part et d'autre. Son sens de l'éthique s'était maintes fois révolté contre les méthodes de voyous employées par ses collègues du _36_. Avec son franc-parler, il avait déplu. On l'avait alors muté à Lille.

« N’empêche, il y a eu un avant et il y aura un après. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Laurence avec confusion.

« Lille. Ça a tout changé pour vous, non ? »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Tenteriez-vous de me tirer les vers du nez, Avril ? »

« Tricard m’a dit que vous étiez courtisé, qu'avec tous vos succès ici, on parle de votre réintégration au 36, Quai des Orfèvres. C’est vrai ? »

_C'était donc ça, la raison de tout cet interrogatoire..._ Il eut simplement un sourire énigmatique.

« Vous allez partir et nous laisser derrière vous, Marlène et moi ? »

« Vous, ça sera sans regrets ! Marlène, en revanche… Je pourrais lui demander de m’accompagner à Paris. »

Il n’avait pas démenti la rumeur. La jeune femme baissa la tête, en notant au passage combien il n'en avait rien à faire d’elle. Sa réflexion raviva la blessure d’enfance, toujours à vif. Le terrible sentiment d’abandon et de rejet monta en elle, profitant de sa vulnérabilité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle perde tous ceux pour qui elle éprouvait de l’affection ? Car oui, elle aimait bien Laurence au fond ! Comme elle aurait voulu s’en moquer de son départ ! Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas qu’il voit la peine qu’elle éprouvait.

Devant son mutisme soudain, Laurence tourna la tête vers elle et identifia son expression de profil : il venait de la blesser. Tout ça parce qu’il lui avait dit qu’il ne la regretterait pas ? Il se fustigea de sa maladresse et tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Mon départ n'est pas à l'ordre du jour… Je vous rappelle que j’ai désormais un meurtre sur les bras et une bande organisée à coincer. »

Ils n’échangèrent plus un mot pendant le reste du trajet, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au lieu-dit indiqué par Marlène. Des gendarmes occupaient déjà le terrain. Laurence se dirigea vers l'officier en charge des premières constations.

« Bonjour Capitaine. Commissaire Laurence... »

Le gendarme le salua militairement en se présentant.

« Capitaine Masson. »

« Alice Avril, reporter à _La Voix du Nord_. »

L’officier jeta un bref coup d'œil méprisant vers la rousse et ignora complètement la sans-gêne qui s'était incrustée. Il s'adressa uniquement au policier.

« C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Commissaire, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. _L’As de la Criminelle_, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le ton était mi-provocateur, mi-sceptique, et hérissa immédiatement l’orgueilleux Laurence, qui n’eut pas le temps de répliquer, alors que l’officier reprenait :

« … Quoi qu’il en soit, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé en personne. Cette enquête a été placée sous notre juridiction, mais j’ai fait appel à vous car la victime a été identifiée. »

« Pourquoi me faire perdre mon temps dans ce cas ? » Demanda sèchement Laurence.

« Nous voulons une simple confirmation de votre part. Et vous poser quelques questions au passage. »

Pour une fois qu’une affaire de meurtre était confiée à la Gendarmerie... Il était clair que l’homme voulait saisir l’occasion de montrer de quoi il était capable face au crack de la Police Criminelle. Le policier se retint in extremis de lui dire ce qu’il pensait des compétences de ses collègues gendarmes. Plus vite il en aurait fini ici, plus vite il retournerait à _son_ affaire.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Vous voulez bien me suivre, s’il-vous-plaît ?... Mademoiselle ? Je vous demanderai de rester à l'écart. »

« Pourquoi ? Je vais partout avec le commissaire. »

« Vous collaborez avec la presse ? » Demanda l'homme avec mépris, clairement contre cette idée impensable. « … Méfiez-vous d'elle, Laurence. La course aux scoops que mènent ces journaleux fouteurs de merde, ne va vous attirer que des ennuis. »

Le policier précéda Avril avant qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche pour protester.

« C'est mon problème, Capitaine. Tant que je lui donne son os à mâcher, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Autrement dit, Laurence contrôlait parfaitement la situation et les informations qu'il donnait à la presse. Mais l’officier décida qu’il n’allait pas en rester là et manifesta son antipathie envers le policier.

« Je le savais, elle est là uniquement pour vous passer la brosse à reluire et servir votre légende. »

Cette fois, Alice répondit avant le policier.

« Dites donc, mon vieux… Le commissaire Laurence n’a pas besoin qu’on lui fasse de la publicité. Je rends publiques les enquêtes qu’il résout avec succès, car voyez-vous, et c’est là son mérite, il a un cerveau dont il se sert,_ lui_...

_Et toc !_ L’officier de gendarmerie resta soufflé devant la remarque acerbe de la journaliste. Laurence dissimula un sourire du mieux qu’il put et lança un avertissement silencieux à la jeune femme. En retour, Alice lui adressa un sourire complaisant.

Même si Laurence était généralement de l'avis de l'officier, Avril était déjà bien trop impliquée dans cette affaire pour être écartée - à compter qu'il réussisse à se débarrasser de la sangsue qu'elle était ! Présentement, il avait besoin de la rousse en tant que témoin oculaire potentiel.

« Où se trouve le corps ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander, marquant sa volonté de clore l’incident et d’en finir rapidement.

Avec raideur, le gendarme lui indiqua le chemin. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un silence tendu à travers les sous-bois et traversèrent une clairière bien dégagée.

« C’est là. Un chasseur l’a découvert ce matin en suivant son chien. Il n'était même pas dissimulé. »

Au milieu des feuilles d'automne, un homme en imperméable marron gisait sur le ventre, son chapeau noir à quelques mètres de lui. Laurence se pencha sur le corps et le reconnut tout de suite, avant même de le retourner.

« Germain.»

Ébranlé, le policier resta à contempler son collègue du Grand Banditisme, les yeux encore ouverts.

« Merci d’avoir confirmé son identité. Le commissaire Germain a été abattu d’une balle dans le dos. Le légiste est en route pour examiner le corps sur place, mais à première vue, je dirais que la mort se situe de bonne heure ce matin. »

Laurence se tut. Il avait parlé à Germain vers minuit la veille pour lui faire un compte rendu des événements. Quelques heures plus tard, il gisait dans une clairière abandonnée, mort. Ce n’était sûrement pas une coïncidence. Il se pencha sur le cadavre, l’observa attentivement, puis porta son attention sur l'environnement proche de la victime.

« Il a été tué ici. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. » Constata Laurence.

« Germain connaissait sans doute son assassin. Peut-être même avait-il rendez-vous avec lui ? »

« C’est possible, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi a t-il cherché à s’enfuir ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire qu’il fuyait ? »

« Les traces de pas sur le sol et les foulées plus amples. Germain courait. Il a essayé d’échapper à son meurtrier. »

« Notre expert vérifiera... » Grommela le gendarme, pris en défaut. Il préféra changer de sujet. « … J’ai appelé le juge d’instruction pour l’informer de ce meurtre. Madame Cassel ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Laurence resta impassible devant la nouvelle. Il connaissait Anne-Marie Cassel, il la connaissait même très bien. C’était une excellente juge, une des rares femmes en France à occuper cette fonction, opiniâtre, déterminée, qui travaillait deux fois plus qu’un homme dans la même position. Elle ne tolérait aucune fantaisie de la part des enquêteurs dans l’instruction des dossiers qu’elle menait et s’en tenait rigoureusement aux faits et aux preuves. Une dure à cuire, pas facile à manœuvrer.

L’enquête sur la mort de son collègue allait être compliquée à mener. Heureusement que l’affaire n’était pas pour lui, mais pour ce gendarme imbu de lui-même. Laurence lui souhaita mentalement bien du plaisir.

« C’est le juge qui nous a dit que vous travailliez avec Germain. Vous pourriez m'en dire plus ? »

Laurence n’en avait aucune envie. Pourquoi aiderait-il ce type ? La mort de Germain était regrettable. Il était très certainement tombé dans un piège alors qu’il savait que Santander était mort. Quelle erreur avait-il faite ? Celle de croire que ces malfrats discuteraient et ne se débarrasseraient pas de lui ? Il jeta un regard en biais vers Avril, qui se tenait à l'écart du cadavre, comme à son habitude et saisit l’opportunité. Il pria l'officier de le suivre hors de portée des oreilles indésirables.

« C'est une affaire sensible. Vous comprendrez que je souhaite limiter pour l’instant la divulgation des informations que je possède, car de nombreuses vies sont en jeu, notamment celles de nos collègues. Je parlerai à Cassel. »

L'officier resta un instant silencieux en jaugeant Laurence, qui lui retourna un regard impassible. Le gendarme était visiblement vexé mais il n’avait aucun moyen de forcer Laurence à lui faire des révélations, surtout après leur prise de bec. 

« Très bien, vous savez comment on la surnomme, hein ? _La Dame de Pique_. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, sa réputation n’est pas usurpée. »

Il y eut soudain un tumulte, puis un cri et ils tournèrent la tête vers son origine. Quelqu'un d'autre les interpella soudain.

« Capitaine ! Venez vite ! Lambert a trouvé un autre corps ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'on leur indiquait verbalement. Deux gendarmes s'écartèrent et ils découvrirent un second cadavre. Le capitaine donna son accord pour le retourner. Avril avait rapidement détourné le regard mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle s’éloigna précipitamment pendant qu'un gendarme faisait les poches du mort.

« Vous avez trouvé des papiers d'identité sur lui ? » Demanda le Capitaine à son subordonné.

« Inutile, je sais de qui il s'agit... » Coupa Laurence. « … Robert Santander. C'était l’indic de Germain. »

« Ça ressemble de plus en plus à un règlement de comptes… » Le gendarme se pencha et ramassa l’arme avec sa main gantée. « … Vous croyez que c’est celle qui a tué Germain ? »

« Vous trouverez certainement les empreintes de Santander dessus, mais ça ne prouvera pas qu’il ait tiré sur Germain. »

Le capitaine le dévisagea avec gravité.

« Commissaire, je crois que vous allez devoir tout de même me fournir quelques explications supplémentaires. »

Laurence fit clairement la grimace et s'éloigna avec l'officier.

oooOOOooo

Alice était restée à l’écart des deux hommes et attendait le retour du commissaire. Elle avait immédiatement compris le jeu que Laurence avait mis en place en lui demandant implicitement de rester à sa place devant l’officier de gendarmerie, un conseil judicieux qu'elle avait suivi pour une fois. Au moins, cela lui avait permis de se ressaisir quand elle avait vu le corps de Santander et son cortège de souvenirs particulièrement pénibles.

L’attention d’Avril fut détournée par l’arrivée d’une femme élégante aux cheveux gris, âgée d’une cinquantaine d’années, accompagnée par deux hommes. Elles se saluèrent, puis l’inconnue se dirigea vers le groupe de Laurence.

Tous ses sens en éveil, Alice la vit se présenter au capitaine et au commissaire. La discussion s’engagea entre eux, alors que celle qui devait être le juge d’instruction, suivait Laurence et l’officier. Ils retournaient auprès du corps de Germain, toujours suivis des deux hommes, qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement à leur aise.

Alice leur enjamba discrètement le pas, prête à sauter sur l’occasion d’en apprendre davantage.

oooOOOooo

Les inspecteurs Lepic et Bardet étaient choqués, et discutaient à voix basse avec l’officier de gendarmerie. Laurence en profita pour s’éloigner de leur groupe, accompagné du juge d’instruction. Ils marchèrent côte à côte et attendirent d’être hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes pour engager la conversation.

« Sale affaire, Swan. J’aurai préféré te revoir dans d’autres circonstances. »

« Moi aussi. Tu vas bien ? »

Cassel eut un bref hochement de tête, enterrant par là même toute discussion à caractère intime entre eux.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire ? »

« Germain a eu le temps de te parler de la réunion chez Prizzi hier soir ? »

« Il aurait dû m’appeler ce matin. J’ai attendu son appel en vain. »

Laurence lui raconta alors en détail la mission d’infiltration et ce qu’il avait découvert. Le visage attentif, le juge ne l’interrompit que rarement, pour poser des questions ou se faire préciser les faits. Quand Laurence eut terminé, elle soupira, clairement embarrassée.

« Très bien. J’attends ton compte rendu complet sur mon bureau dès que possible. »

« Il y a plus urgent qu’un rapport écrit, Anne-Marie. C’est ce que le procureur et toi avez l’intention de faire dans les prochaines quarante huit heures qui compte. »

« Germain et toi, vous vous êtes lancés dans quelque chose qui vous a dépassé… C’était de la folie d’agir ainsi, sans m’en parler... »

« C’était une occasion unique qu’il nous fallait saisir ! Si Germain t’en avait parlé, tu ne nous aurais pas autorisés à les infiltrer. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez pris... Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, Swan ! Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu être toi, allongé là-bas dans cette clairière, à la place de ton collègue ? »

Visiblement davantage perturbée par cette idée qu’elle n’aurait voulu l’admettre, Cassel prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d’un ton plus mesuré :

« Germain laisse une femme et deux filles. C’était quelqu’un de bien. Un bon flic... »

Laurence n’objecta pas et la laissa poursuivre, en sachant à présent ce qu’elle allait lui dire.

« Je suis obligée de lancer une enquête interne, Swan. Elle sera peut-être suivie de sanctions disciplinaires à ton encontre. »

« Je m’en moque. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. Pense à ta carrière... »

« Je me fiche de ma carrière ! J’ai agi exactement comme il le fallait ! J’ai obtenu les informations désirées et je vais mettre la main sur celui qui est derrière tout ça ! »

Cassel considéra Laurence en silence. _Quel entêtement ! Quel orgueil !_ Il n’avait pas changé d’un iota. Il avait toujours cette fichue arrogance qui faisait à la fois son charme et qui agaçait terriblement. Toujours aussi atypique, ingérable, suffisant, mais insolemment gagnant et séduisant… Comme elle était tentée de le croire quand il disait qu’il allait réussir.

« Anne-Marie, tu dois me confier la poursuite de cette enquête. Je suis désormais le seul à même d’arrêter Prizzi et sa bande. »

« Et qu’est-ce que tu as l’intention de faire ? Continuer à être ce Ricky pour connaître l’endroit et l’heure auxquels ils vont passer à l’action ? Autant te tirer tout de suite une balle dans la tête, Swan ! »

« Non. Je compte organiser un nouveau convoyage jusqu’à Paris, changer l’itinéraire qui a été prévu. Germain a peut-être été contraint de révéler des détails compromettants. »

« Mais il a mis des semaines à mettre cette opération sur pied ! Ce n’est pas toi qui va changer tout ça du jour au lendemain ! »

« J’ai eu une idée, mais il me faudrait des moyens plus importants. »

« Ils sont déjà considérables ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! »

« Anne-Marie, Prizzi sait sans doute ce que nous avons l’intention de faire et il a un plan pour s’emparer de notre convoi. Quand et où ? Je l’ignore encore, c’est vrai, mais ce que je peux te dire, c’est qu’il y aura d’autres morts, et c’est ce que je veux éviter à tout prix ! »

« Tu n’abandonnes jamais, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Jamais. »

Elle marqua un long silence en le contemplant. Cette volonté de fer, c’était aussi pour ce trait de caractère qu’elle était tombée follement amoureuse de cet homme à une autre époque. L’était-elle encore aujourd’hui ? Elle préférait ne pas s’appesantir sur la question. Le passé était le passé.

« Très bien. Comment entends-tu procéder ? »

Laurence devait jouer cartes sur table avec Cassel sinon elle l’écarterait sans hésitation de l’affaire.

« Réceptionner le fret comme convenu et l’orienter vers l’aérodrome de Dunkerque en un convoi sécurisé sous forte protection policière, au lieu de prendre la route vers Paris. Ensuite, effectuer un transport aérien vers un autre aérodrome situé à deux cent kilomètres de la capitale, puis utiliser plusieurs transports banalisés par la route, dont certains seraient des leurres. »

« Tu veux disperser la marchandise pour brouiller les pistes ? »

« Oui, il le faut. Prizzi ne pourra pas être sur tous les fronts. Il faut être plus rapide que lui, ne pas lui laisser le temps de s’organiser, le devancer tant qu’il ignore que nous allons le berner. »

« Ton plan est séduisant mais tu es conscient que la marchandise sera vulnérable sur la dernière partie de trajet ? »

« Une voiture banalisée avec des flics en civil suivra chaque camion. Les chauffeurs ne sauront pas ce qu’ils transportent, ils ne connaîtront que la destination finale, là où les joailliers réceptionneront leurs matériaux précieux. »

« Et après, ce n’est plus de notre ressort. »

« Exact... Me donnes-tu carte blanche sur cette façon de procéder ? »

« Il faut d’abord que j’avertisse les commanditaires. Je ne peux rien faire sans le consentement de la De Beers, de Boucheron et de Cartier. Sans compter les assurances. »

« Fais-le mais le plus tard possible. Ce transport est sous notre responsabilité mais je suis persuadé que la fuite ne peut provenir que de chez eux. »

« Jamais ils n’admettront ça sans une preuve. »

« Je n’ai pas les moyens de l’apporter. C’est pourquoi je te demande d’attendre avant de les prévenir de nos véritables intentions. Tu devras d’abord leur parler d’un changement de plans qui sera un leurre, pour que le traître chez eux se dévoile. »

Les trois autres hommes venaient vers eux en les observant. Cassel opina brièvement du chef. Elle attendit que le groupe se reforme avant de prendre la parole :

« Très bien, Laurence, je vous confie la suite de l’opération contre Prizzi avec le groupe de Germain au Grand Banditisme… »

Elle lança un regard en direction des deux inspecteurs qui hochèrent la tête de concert, mais sans grand enthousiasme.

« … J’en informerai votre divisionnaire. Exécutez votre plan en m’informant de sa réalisation à chaque étape… Capitaine Masson, vous bouclerez l’enquête sur l’assassinat de Germain. Je veux que vos deux services communiquent et coopèrent. Entre la Gendarmerie et la Police, on ne se livre plus à des guéguerres internes. Un de vos collègues est mort, assassiné par des malfrats que je veux absolument inculper. Il y a trop en jeu. C’est bien compris ? »

Les deux hommes restèrent de marbre, sans rien trahir de l’aversion qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre.

« Et Laurence ? »

« Oui, Madame le Juge ? »

« Pour une fois, faites-vous violence et échangez avec votre collègue ici présents... Et plus d’initiatives sans m’en avertir au préalable, sinon je vous retire immédiatement l’affaire. »

Laurence tâcha de faire bonne figure même si l’idée lui déplaisait visiblement.

« Entendu. »


	8. Les dessous de l'affaire

Quand Laurence rejoignit Avril, la journaliste comprit à son visage maussade que le policier savait qu’elle l’avait espionné.

« Bravo, Avril, quelle discrétion ! On aurait dit une laie avec ses petits fouillant dans les feuilles à la recherche de glands ! »

« Vous la connaissez d’où, la juge ? »

« D’une enquête précédente. Et on dit Madame LE juge pour votre information ! »

« Vous allez l’air de bien vous entendre tous les deux ? »

Comme Laurence ne répondait rien, Alice ne résista pas à l’envie de le provoquer.

« Elle est pas un peu âgée pour vous, hein ?... Je savais pas que vous faisiez dans la gérontophilie ! »

Laurence s’arrêta net et la fusilla du regard.

« Si fréquenter une personne de ma génération est de la gérontophilie, je n’ose imaginer comment vous décririez une relation avec un homme de quarante ans votre aîné... De la nécrophilie peut-être ? »

Alice fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Rappelez-moi, c'est ce genre de rapport que vous entreteniez avec Emile Deboucq ? »

Alice se mit à rougir furieusement et protesta :

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec lui ! »

« Que vous dites… »

« Mais enfin, il n'y a que vous pour penser une horreur pareille ! »

« Connaissant vos goûts en matière d’hommes, je m’attends au pire de votre part ! »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Mais n’importe quoi ! » Elle contre attaqua : « Alors, dites, qu’est-ce que vous lui trouvez au juge ? »

« Avril, mes relations passées, présentes et futures avec le juge Cassel ne vous regardent en rien. »

Cela devrait clore le sujet pour l’instant mais Laurence savait qu’elle reviendrait à la charge. Il accéléra le pas. Elle le suivit avec peine en ruminant silencieusement.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais… » Corrigea Laurence en s’arrêtant net. « … Je vous place sous protection, Avril, et ne me dites pas que vous n’en avez pas besoin, ce n’est pas négociable. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que votre vie est en danger, bougre d’âne ! La mort de Germain change tout ! »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Allo, Avril ? Revenez sur Terre ! Vous êtes un témoin dans cette affaire ! Vous savez que Santander n’a pas pu tuer Germain parce qu’il était déjà refroidi à l’heure de son assassinat. Vous et moi savons parfaitement que Prizzi a ordonné à son tueur, ce Vallieri, de s’occuper également de Germain. Vous pouvez envoyer l’Italien à la guillotine, Avril. Vous êtes un témoin qu’on va vouloir faire taire !

Alice leva les sourcils, plus dubitative quant à l'avenir que le policier lui prédisait que réellement apeurée, puis elle courut après lui quand il repartit vers son véhicule.

« Admettons. Et il se passe quoi avec la Gendarmerie ? »

« Le capitaine est persuadé que Santander a tué Germain, et qu'il s'est ensuite fait dessouder par ses complices. Pour lui, c'est un banal règlement de comptes… Je ne l'ai pas dissuadé. La mort de Germain prouve au moins une chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Que Prizzi s'est rendu compte que Santander disait vrai. »

« Il sait pour vous aussi, alors ? »

« Peut-être… Ce n’est pas un risque que je veux courir, d’autant que la nouvelle de l’arrestation de Ricky va finir par se propager. »

« Alors Prizzi va changer ses plans ? Renoncer à ce casse ? »

Laurence se retourna soudain vers elle et lui adressa un regard furieux.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à parler moins fort hier soir ! J'ai tout entendu quand vous étiez au téléphone ! » Justifia immédiatement Alice.

« Vous en avez parlé à Jourdeuil ou à quelqu'un d'autre ce matin ? »

« Bien évidemment que non ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

Le policier soupira en se résignant. La journaliste était bien trop impliquée pour taire ce qu’il savait.

« Pour Prizzi, l’appât du gain est bien trop tentant. Le meurtre de Germain est un message qui montre sa détermination. Il ne renoncera pas. »

« Ce casse, de quoi s’agit-il exactement ? »

Silencieusement, Laurence déverrouilla les portières de la Facelia et Alice crut qu’il n’allait pas lui répondre.

« Laurence ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Montez… »

La jeune femme s’exécuta et attendit qu’il démarre et roule.

« Pas un mot de ce que je vais vous dire ne doit être divulgué dans la presse ou ailleurs. Il en va de la vie de tout un groupe de personnes, y compris la vôtre et la mienne. J’ai votre parole ? »

« C’est dangereux à ce point ? »

« Vous avez vu comment ont fini Germain et Santander ? »

Elle marqua un silence devant son ton sarcastique.

« Ok, je ne dirai rien. Alors ? »

« Germain était chargé d’organiser le convoyage de marchandises en provenance d’Afrique du Sud, un transport d’or et de platine en lingots, ainsi que des pierres précieuses qui représentent plus de six cents millions de nouveaux francs. »

« Mazette ! Mais c’est énorme ! »

« C’est une commande exceptionnelle pour de grands joailliers parisiens. Elle arrivera par bateau à Dunkerque, après avoir été initialement prévue à Marseille, puis au Havre. Seuls le capitaine du navire et le représentant de la De Beers à bord sont au courant de la destination finale, mais il semble qu’il y ait eu des fuites, puisque Prizzi sait où le cargo arrive dans quarante huit heures. Ils vont faire ce casse, coûte que coûte. »

« En prenant tous les risques ? »

« Il y a trop en jeu pour bon nombre de ces truands. C’est le point culminant d’une carrière pour ceux qui veulent tirer leur révérence, et le moyen de se faire une réputation dans le Milieu pour ceux qui ont de l’ambition, comme Ricky. »

Alice fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Mais que vient faire un proxénète dans toute cette affaire ? Pourquoi Prizzi fait-il appel à ses services ? »

« L’or et le platine peuvent disparaître facilement. Il suffit de faire fondre les lingots, d’apposer un nouveau sceau et le tour est joué. En revanche, pour les pierres, c’est plus compliqué. Autant de diamants sur le marché d’un coup attirent l’attention sur leur provenance. Il faut pouvoir les refourguer pour qu’ils soient taillés en toute discrétion clandestinement, puis vendus en toute légalité sans traçabilité. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec un souteneur aux dents si longues qu’elles rayent le parquet... »

« Il se trouve que Ricky est en affaires avec l’un des plus importants importateurs de pierres en Europe, un belge du nom de Van Houtten. Cet homme d’affaires est un diamantaire estimé mais qui est en réalité une belle canaille. Ricky lui fournit des filles pour des parties fines, et bénéficie en échange de son réseau de relations. »

Le visage d’Alice s’illumina soudain en comprenant.

« Prizzi a besoin de ce Van Houtten pour écouler sa future marchandise ! Mais il faut des moyens considérables pour monter une telle opération, non ? »

« Prizzi n’est pas le commanditaire. Son opération est financée par quelqu’un qui a les ressources nécessaires. Vous vous souvenez de cet avocat hier, Maître Armel Duchêne ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais cibler mes recherches sur les clients de ce type et les faire surveiller. C’est l’un d’entre eux. »

« Et vous allez faire quoi pour le convoi ? »

« Le bateau sera bientôt à quai. Le Commissaire Germain et ses hommes étaient chargés de la protection du transport par la route, de Dunkerque à Paris. En l’éliminant, toute l’opération est compromise, d’autant que Germain avait prévu de changer de mode opératoire selon les informations que je ramenais. »

« Vous êtes désormais le seul à connaître ce que ces bandits veulent faire. Vous devenez un obstacle. Vous aussi, vous êtes en danger, Laurence. »

Ils se dévisagèrent brièvement mais Alice comprit qu'il n'allait appliquer aucune des mesures de protection à sa personne.

« Maintenant que Germain n'est plus là, il va falloir organiser différemment le convoyage. »

« Vous allez vous en charger ? »

« Oui, j’ai l’accord du juge d’instruction. Je vais provisoirement prendre la tête du groupement de Germain à Dunkerque, le temps de tout mettre en place, et... »

Alice le considéra en silence quelques secondes pendant qu'il discourait sur la suite à venir. Elle ne l'écoutait plus et ressentait une impression bizarre, comme un pressentiment que quelque chose de dramatique allait arriver.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut peur pour lui et l’interrompit.

« Vous serez prudent ? »

Laurence remarqua le ton inquiet et l’expression alarmée de la journaliste. Il la dévisagea avec la même gravité.

« Interdiction de publier quoi que ce soit dans votre journal pour l'instant. Si vous vous tenez à carreau, je n'aurai pas à me préoccuper d'un problème supplémentaire en votre personne. En clair, vous ne jouez pas les mercenaires, Avril. »

« Laurence, je pourrais vous aider… »

« Non, pas question ! Ce n’est pas une simple enquête où l’on agit sans réfléchir ! »

« Mais je... »

« Ça ne vous a pas suffit ce qu’il vous est arrivé hier soir ? »

Elle se renfrogna soudain et détourna la tête pour s’intéresser à ses doigts.

« Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Vous vous montrez amical et puis, d’un coup, vous êtes insensible et odieux. »

Il soupira, puis changea de sujet sur un ton irrité :

« Si j’ai votre parole que vous ferez ce que je vous dis, vous aurez l’exclusivité de l’affaire pour votre journal... Le casse du siècle, vous imaginez les répercussions sur votre carrière ? »

« A compter que vous parveniez à stopper ces bandits ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai ma petite idée sur la question… » Il leva la main alors qu’elle allait ouvrir la bouche. « Et inutile de le demander, je ne vous dirai pas comment je compte procéder… »

« Vous êtes chiant, Laurence ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire retors.

« En revanche, si vous me faites une entourloupe, Avril, je vous coffre avec circonstances aggravantes. Vous allez en prendre pour des mois... »

Le ton sur lequel il prononça ces mots en dit long sur sa délectation. Alice savait qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution sans hésitation.

« Vous prenez bien trop de plaisir à m'humilier, Laurence. Vous devriez consulter un psy, vous savez ? »

« Je compte installer un siège éjectable dans cette voiture. Il me suffira alors d’appuyer sur un bouton, et terminé ! plus d'Avril qui dit des idioties ! »

Alice le considéra, désabusée.

« Pff… vous êtes un grand malade. C'est dans un asile de fous qu'il faudrait vous enfermer. »

Le sourire irritant de Laurence s'élargit pendant qu'il les ramenait vers le centre de Lille.

oooOOOooo

De retour dans son bureau, Alice repensa à sa conversation avec Laurence et réussit à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l’avait tracassée pendant le trajet.

Pour la première fois, le policier n’était pas dans le rôle passif de l’enquêteur qui faisait fonctionner ses petites cellules grises assis derrière son bureau comme à son habitude, mais dans celui d’un homme d’actions prêt à en découdre. A sa décharge, Laurence n’était pas un novice. Alice connaissait un peu son passé dans la Résistance et dans les services secrets français. Elle l’avait déjà vu à l’oeuvre et savait qu’il faisait preuve d’un courage et d’un sang froid à toute épreuve. Il était également capable de prendre les bonnes décisions quand la situation devenait critique. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, la jeune femme avait peur pour lui, peur qu’il ne prenne des risques inconsidérés et qu’il lui arrive malheur. _C’est ridicule_, se répétait-elle, _ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois_... Laurence avait déjà bouclé des affaires similaires et avait de l’expérience. Elle le savait par les quelques confidences qu’il avait bien voulu faire autour d’un verre, une fois leurs enquêtes closes. Sous les questions de Marlène, les barrières tombaient comme par magie et il répondait volontiers. Il suffisait qu’Alice le taquine ensuite juste ce qu’il fallait et il se confiait avec une ironie mordante. Fascinées, la secrétaire et la journaliste l’écoutaient, jusqu’à ce qu’il redevienne l’odieux Laurence qui se fermait comme une huître et les maltraitait à tour de bras. Chassez le naturel, etc… etc...

En tout cas, cette fois-ci, son mal être était suffisamment perturbant pour qu’Alice s’y arrête. Peut-être était-ce dû à son état émotionnel plus fragile ? A la peur qu’elle avait ressentie la veille ? A sa colère, parce qu’elle restait assise là, passive, les bras croisés, sans rien faire ? Agacée, elle finit par décider d’écourter sa journée et de s’octroyer du temps pour elle. A la sortie de son bureau, elle croisa Jourdeuil sans le voir. Ce dernier l’entendit marmonner avec humeur à son passage :

« Après tout, Laurence sait ce qu’il fait, il est grand, non ? »

Perplexe, le rédacteur en chef secoua lentement la tête pendant qu’elle sortait rapidement des locaux de _La Voix du Nord_.

« Dans quel merdier ma belle petite rousse s’est-elle encore fourrée ? » murmura-t-il.

Chez lui, la curiosité fit rapidement place à la résignation. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu’Alice Avril, aussi brillante fût-elle sur le plan journalistique, était tout-à-fait ingérable sur le plan personnel et qu’elle prenait trop de risques. Un jour, elle dépasserait les bornes, et là… Il préféra ne pas y penser et continua sa tournée des bureaux.

oooOOOooo

Le commissaire avait été discret quant à son affectation provisoire. Même Marlène ignorait où il pouvait se trouver. Laurence ne lui avait donc rien dit. Glissant n’en savait pas davantage, même s’il avait été réquisitionné pour autopsier le cadavre de Germain et faire le lien entre la Gendarmerie et la police criminelle, en l’absence du policier.

A présent fiancée avec Tricard, Arlette Carmouille ne faisait aucune remarque sur la mystérieuse disparition du commissaire, ce qui était un signe certain qu’elle avait été briefée pour ne rien dire. Avril comprenait l’agent de police qui se retrouvait en position délicate vis à vis de ses collègues depuis sa relation ouverte avec le divisionnaire. On jasait derrière son dos, même si elle s’en moquait éperdument. Elle était toute à son nouveau bonheur.

Elle alla donc directement interroger Tricard. Le fonctionnaire resta muet comme une tombe et inflexible malgré sa gêne visible, un fait exceptionnel qu’elle nota. Apparemment, tout le monde filait droit quand le juge Cassel était aux commandes d’une affaire sensible. Le divisionnaire lui confirma seulement qu’elle allait se retrouver avec un chien de garde, sur demande de Laurence. Effectivement, elle l’aperçut au sortir du commissariat et décida de l’ignorer.

Alice retourna voir Marlène à sa sortie du bureau et ce fut elle qui raconta à la secrétaire ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. La blonde ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes devant son récit et s’inquiéta pour son amie. Pas question qu’Avril reste seule, Marlène allait prendre les choses en main et s’occuper d’elle. A ces mots, Alice se sentit toute ragaillardie et se rendit compte que c’était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin : pouvoir parler à quelqu’un et mettre des mots sur ses blessures.

Chez Alice, les deux jeunes femmes dînèrent et discutèrent tard dans la nuit avant de finalement céder à un sommeil réparateur.

oooOOOooo

Cette même soirée, Laurence travailla à l'élaboration dans le moindre détail de son plan avec les subalternes de Germain, touchés au moral par l’assassinat de leur chef. De nouvelles idées jaillirent au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions. Le travailleur infatigable qu’il était ne vit pas les heures défiler. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que l’énergique commissaire décida que l’équipe épuisée mais remotivée, pouvait enfin prendre du repos.

_A suivre…_


	9. Traque en haute mer

_Au large de Dunkerque, deux heures trente du matin, six heures avant l'arrivée du SAS Rijger au Port de Commerce._

L'officier de quart était sorti fumer sur le pont à l'avant, laissant ses camarades surveiller l'avancée du cargo sous la direction du pilote français. Monté à bord plus tôt que prévu à cause d'un trafic de nuit important, le marin était en charge de guider le navire jusqu'aux passages des bouées du port de commerce.

Le temps était couvert, et la visibilité, moyenne. D'autres gros bâtiments circulaient dans le secteur mais ne présentaient pas de dangers réels, le sonar dernier cri les ayant détectés. Il fallait en revanche être attentif aux nombreux petits chalutiers qui partaient avec la marée et que le navire croisait.

Marvin remonta le col de son cirée. Parti du Cap deux mois plus tôt sous un franc soleil d'été, il n'appréciait guère le printemps humide et froid de l'Europe du Nord. Il aurait préféré débarquer à Marseille comme il était prévu initialement, mais le capitaine en avait décidé autrement. Ce serait d'abord Dunkerque, puis Hambourg, et seulement Marseille au voyage retour.

L’officier apercevait les premières lumières de la ville au loin. Le navire ne semblait guère s’en approcher à cette allure. Il jeta un regard vers le phare de Saint-Pol dont le signal lumineux avait la même intensité. A entendre le bruit affaibli des moteurs, le pilote avait dû réduire les machines pour aborder la zone des hauts-fonds à une vitesse mesurée. L’oreille avertie de Marvin détecta cependant un autre bruit porté par le vent sur tribord. Le sud-africain se déplaça sur la longue passerelle pour mieux écouter.

C’était probablement un bateau de pêche qui passait à proximité du cargo. Si c’était le cas, le patron ne respectait pas les distances de sécurité. Marvin se posta à côté du gros projecteur latéral et l’alluma. Le faisceau lumineux transperça la nuit et se perdit sur les flots marron. Lentement, l’homme promena son halo sur la mer agitée d’une légère houle. Le bruit de moteur continuait avec une régularité alarmante. Peut-être le pêcheur suivait-il le cargo ?

Sur l’eau, les sons étaient amplifiés. Pendant cinq minutes, Marvin fouilla l’obscurité sans rien apercevoir. Parfois, le ronronnement s’estompait pour revenir. Le chalutier ne devait pas être bien loin. Il l’aperçut enfin et pesta contre l’inconscient. Peut-être un simple appel de corne suffirait-il à l’éloigner ? Il se décida à avertir le second et rentra dans le poste de commandement où un spectacle peu ordinaire l’attendait.

Il aperçut d’abord deux de ses camarades couchés au sol, attachés par des menottes dans le dos. Ces derniers lui retournèrent des regards alarmés et angoissés. Puis il les vit : deux hommes cagoulés et vêtus de combinaisons noires, l’un tenait en joue un jeune marin hagard et terrifié, et l’autre pointait une mitraillette sur le radio assis à son poste. Marvin s’immobilisa soudain tandis que le canon d’un fusil se posait sur sa tempe.

« Down! On the ground! Now! »

Paniqué, Marvin obtempéra sans protester et leva automatiquement les mains en l’air, tout en s’allongeant au sol. Dans sa tête tournaient mille questions à la seconde. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Que voulaient-ils ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Pourquoi les menaçaient-ils ? Ses interrogations silencieuses furent interrompues lorsque la porte s’ouvrit bruyamment. Le capitaine et le passager mystérieux monté à bord à Casablanca, pénétrèrent sur la passerelle, poussés par deux pirates armés jusqu’aux dents. Violemment, ils furent sommés de s’agenouiller, les mains sur la tête.

L’agitation cessa quand un homme en treillis noir de grande taille pénétra calmement sur la passerelle. Il se posta devant les deux prisonniers et les observa quelques secondes en silence.

« Captain Stevens ? »

Le marin hirsute et mal réveillé hocha brièvement la tête avec inquiétude.

« Jan Sonders ? »

Comme l’inconnu ne réagissait pas, L’homme en noir prit son visage entre ses mains et lui demanda dans un anglais teinté d’accent italien :

« Où se trouvent les caisses pour les bijoutiers parisiens ? »

L’homme fit bravement non de la tête. Il était terrorisé.

« Tu as intérêt à me répondre sinon je vais tuer tous les hommes d’équipage ici présents un par un, jusqu’à ce que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre… »

Marvin vit le dénommé Sonders blêmir mais rester muet malgré la menace. L’Italien fit un signe de tête à l’encontre d’un des pirates. Ce dernier s’approcha rapidement d’un des marins étendus au sol et lui colla le canon de son arme sur la tête.

« Alors ? »

Sonders garda obstinément le silence. Il sembla soudain puiser du courage en lui, car il leva la tête vers le pirate avec détermination, les yeux emplis d’une résolution nouvelle.

« La vie d’un homme ne vaut-elle rien pour toi ? »

« Allez au diable ! »

« Et la tienne, que vaut-elle ? »

L’Italien pointa le canon de son arme sur l’homme et arma le chien.

« Non ! » Cria le capitaine, alarmé. « Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! »

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? »

L’officier se passa la langue sur les lèvres, hésitant.

« Epargnez-le et je vous dirai où elles sont. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Non, je vous interdis, ne leur dites rien ! » Cria Sonders, soudain agité.

L’Italien lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L’homme s’affaissa, assommé.

« Alors ? »

« Les caisses que vous cherchez se trouvent en cale C, au pont inférieur 3, rangée B2. »

« Combien y en a t-il ?

« Quatre. Elles comportent un symbole, un rouge-gorge… avec une marque de whiskey irlandais… RedBreast… »

« Si vous mentez… »

« C’est la vérité, je vous le jure ! S’il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas de mal à mes hommes ! »

L’Italien se tourna vers un de ses complices.

« Va et passe-leur l’information. »

Le bandit parti, le silence s’installa et les minutes s’égrainèrent, interminables. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Marvin : qu’est-ce que ces pirates allaient faire d’eux, une fois leur forfait accompli ? Le soulagement initial laissa à nouveau rapidement la place à l’angoisse. Et si les pirates ne trouvaient pas ce qu’ils cherchaient ? On s’agita, et il y eut des rappels à l’ordre.

Enfin, au bout d’une éternité, un homme en noir pénétra dans la cabine et parla à voix basse à l’Italien qui fumait patiemment dans un coin. Ce dernier fit un signe au pilote. Le complice fit quelques réglages pour activer le pilotage automatique, puis quitta le poste de commandement, non sans avoir détruit le téléphone et la radio.

Marvin vit ensuite les hommes en noir quitter la passerelle un par un. L’Italien sortit en dernier après avoir posé des chaînes cadenassées sur les deux descentes. Ils étaient prisonniers. Tout le monde se releva en se regardant, soulagés d’être en vie, mais indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Le capitaine aboya des ordres. Marvin déclencha la sirène d’alerte qui serait entendue à des milles à la ronde et préviendrait d’un incident à bord.

Il était trop tard. Les pirates avaient quitté le navire en emportant avec eux leur précieux butin.

oooOOOooo

Ayant à peine dormi trois heures, Laurence fut réveillé en sursaut par le téléphone de sa chambre d’hôtel. Avec lassitude, il regarda le réveil qui indiquait cinq heures et décrocha en priant que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle insomnie d’Avril. C’était une idée saugrenue mais la journaliste lui avait déjà fait le coup. Après avoir réalisé qu’il n’était pas chez lui, il décrocha.

« Commissaire Laurence ? » Demanda une voix masculine inconnue.

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez tenté de nous berner, votre collègue et vous. Malheureusement pour lui, le commissaire Germain en a payé le prix. »

Le policier réalisa qui était son correspondant.

« Prizzi… »

« Ce que vous avez fait en venant chez moi était astucieux et risqué. Je dois admettre que pour un flic, vous ne manquez pas de courage. Seulement... »

« Seulement ? »

« Il est trop tard. Nous sommes passés à l’action cette nuit. Les pierres et le platine sont en notre possession, Commissaire. »

Laurence se figea et fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Le navire était encore en mer, ce qui signifiait que ce qu’il craignait le plus était arrivé. Il reconnut la patte du Lyonnais et maudit sa malchance.

« Deux meurtres et un acte de piraterie… Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, Prizzi. »

« Vous croyez ? Allez, soyez beau joueur et admettez que vous avez perdu, Laurence. »

« La partie n’est pas terminée. Je ne vous lâcherai pas, Prizzi. Vos complices et vous finirez tous derrière les barreaux ou à la guillotine. »

Le malfrat eut un rire bref.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour nous retrouver. Au revoir, Commissaire, ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître. »

L’homme raccrocha. Laurence resta un moment sonné, à digérer la nouvelle. Puis il se saisit à nouveau du téléphone et appela la Capitainerie du Port de Commerce de Dunkerque.

« Commissaire Laurence, vous pourriez prendre contact avec le Capitaine Stevens sur le _Rijger_ s’il vous plaît ? Je voudrais lui parler... Oui, maintenant !... Oui, c’est urgent ! Non, je n’ai pas à me justifier mais si vous n’obtempérez pas, je vous envoie chercher et je vous colle en arrestation pour entraves à la justice !... Oui, j’attends… »

Le policier patienta de longues minutes. Son correspondant revint enfin vers lui.

« Comment ça, vous n’arrivez pas à le contacter ?... Réessayez, bon sang, c’est important... »

Le temps s’étira alors que dans la tête du policier se bousculaient les scénarii les plus fous.

« Toujours pas ? Ce n’est pas normal !... On m’a informé d’un acte de piraterie à bord de ce navire. Envoyez quelqu’un sur place s’il le faut !... Oui, immédiatement ! Et rappelez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles... Commissaire Laurence, à l’Hôtel Saint Louis en ville… Merci. »

Il raccrocha en pestant contre la “vivacité” des autorités portuaires. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à contacter les douanes pour s’assurer de leur soutien. Ce qu’il fit immédiatement.

Le discours fut effectivement tout autre. Des communications alarmées entre navires croisant dans la zone du Rijger leur avaient été signalées et lui confirmèrent qu’il s’était bien passé quelque chose. L’alerte par corne raisonnait et il n’était pas possible d’entrer en liaison radio avec le navire. Les gardes côtes avaient immédiatement lancé une vedette pour venir au secours d’un bateau qu’il pensait en perdition après une panne de moteurs et de communication.

Dans sa chambre d’hôtel, impuissant, Laurence faisait les cent pas en fumant et attendait la confirmation de l’attaque. Il en profita pour faire le point avec le groupe chargé de la surveillance de Bernardin, même s’il se doutait déjà de l’inefficacité du système.

Les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes de ce côté là comme il s’y attendait. Laurence avait pris sur lui de faire surveiller les allers et venues du Lyonnais mais le filou avait échappé à l’attention des flics chargés de sa filature. Des amateurs ! Immédiatement, il passa un savon aux inspecteurs qui n’avaient pas été vigilants en pensant que la nuit serait calme. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer ses nerfs mais au moins les incompétents se retrouveraient désormais à la circulation !

Après une heure d’attente, la liaison fut enfin établie avec le _Rijger._ Jan Sonders, l’envoyé de la Beers, encore secoué confirma que le cargo avait subi l’assaut d’un groupe de pirates et qu’ils s’étaient emparé des quatre caisses destinées aux joailliers français. Ensuite, ils avaient disparu sans laisser de traces.

Laurence devait désormais annoncer la nouvelle au juge Cassel.

« Anne-Marie, c’est Laurence. »

Immédiatement alerte, le juge comprit au ton du commissaire qu’il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« La bande de Prizzi a agi cette nuit. »

Et il lui rapporta les premiers éléments. D’abord ébranlée, elle reprit rapidement son sang froid.

« D’une façon ou d’une autre, Prizzi a fini par comprendre qu’ils devaient agir vite pour nous devancer » conclut Laurence.

« Germain a peut être parlé et confirmé ses doutes ? »

« On ne le saura jamais, à moins de coincer son assassin. Le gendarme avance sur l’enquête ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il se plaint plutôt qu’on lui cache des choses. »

« C’est un imbécile. »

Le juge Cassel ne protesta pas. A quoi bon d’ailleurs ? Elle connaissait Laurence et ses jugements tranchés. Malgré tous ses défauts, l’homme se trompait rarement sur la nature humaine.

« Quel est ton plan d’actions maintenant ? »

« J’ai alerté les douanes françaises, belges et britanniques en lançant un avis de recherche international. Tous les ports de la Manche ont reçu l’ordre de fouiller le moindre bateau qui accostent, navires marchands ou de pêche, quelle que soit la taille des embarcations. »

« Tu as conscience que nous avons peu des chance de les retrouver malgré ce dispositif d’alerte ? »

« Je sais, mais c’est notre seul espoir. Anne-Marie, je dois monter à bord du _Rijger_ pour interroger l’équipage pris en otage. Tu peux m’arranger ça auprès des autorités portuaires ? J’ai l’impression qu’elles prennent l’affaire par dessus la jambe. »

« J’ai quelques contacts qui peuvent faire bouger les choses. Je les appelle et je te tiens au courant, d’accord ? »

« J’attends ton coup de fil. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Le juge ne lui avait pas fait de reproches mais il savait que le couperet tomberait plus tard, à la lueur des résultats obtenus. Cassel assumait sa part de responsabilités pour l’instant et le soutiendrait, mais seulement dans une certaine limite. Elle s’était déjà impliquée pour lui et cela avait failli lui coûter cher. Cette fois, il était fort à parier qu’elle ne referait pas la même erreur et écouterait sa conscience professionnelle plutôt que son cœur.

Le policier écarta les images de leur passé commun et se frotta les yeux en se sentant impuissant, un état qu’il détestait par dessus tout. Le temps allait lui paraître long avant de pouvoir agir.

_A suivre…_


	10. Comme chien et chat

« Allez, Jourdeuil, c’est juste pour deux jours... »

A peine arrivée à _La Voix du Nord _ce même matin, Alice Avril s’était rendue directement dans le bureau de son chef et faisait déjà sa casse-pieds pour parler poliment, car Robert Jourdeuil n’en pensait pas moins de sa turbulente employée, pire qu’un pitbull qui refusait de lâcher prise quand elle avait une idée en tête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu irais faire à Dunkerque ? Te payer des vacances à la mer au frais du journal ? »

« Laurence est parti là-bas. »

« Et alors, il te manque ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer ? »

« Si tu crois que je veux y aller pour ses beaux yeux et sa bonne humeur ! »

  
  


Jourdeuil ne parvenait pas à comprendre la relation qui unissait Laurence et Avril. Pour lui, flic et journaliste, c'était comme chien et chat, c'était comme flic et avocat aussi. Ça s'attirait, ça se respectait, ça se cajolait, jusqu'au coup de griffe qui laissait des cicatrices.Les uns et les autres se détestaient et se cassaient du sucre sur le dos en permanence. Même si cela semblait être le cas entre le policier et la jeune femme, il y avait entre eux un lien étrange, que chacun s’empressait de nier farouchement quand on les confrontait.

La seule explication logique pour Jourdeuil était qu’ils avaient couché ensemble dès leur première rencontre ! Et quand Laurence avait largué Avril - l’inverse étant peu probable au vue de la façon dont la journaliste s’accrochait au policier comme un bernique à son rocher - il en était resté une rancune qui perdurait encore aujourd’hui. Jourdeuil pensait même qu’Avril était toujours amoureuse de l’infect flic, qui la faisait tourner en bourrique en retour et qui la rendait jalouse avec toutes ses aventures. _En voilà un qui misait tout sur son physique avantageux et qui n’avait qu’à claquer des doigts pour les voir toutes se pâmer devant lui_, pensait Jourdeuil avec envie. _Ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être un beau salopard..._

Le patron d’Alice était loin d’être un fin psychologue en matière d’amour, sinon pourquoi aurait-il engagé une Marie-Chantal totalement inexpérimentée et plutôt mal placée pour résoudre les affaires de coeur ? Ceci dit, les problèmes des bonnes femmes, comme il disait, lui passaient totalement au dessus de la tête...

  
  


« Alors, t’en dis quoi ? » Reprit la rousse en face de lui.

Le rédacteur en chef leva les mains en un geste d’incompréhension.

  
  


« Pourquoi Laurence a t’il été envoyé à Dunkerque? Il n’y a pas de flics là-bas ? Il s’agit d’une grosse affaire ? D’un sujet sensible ? C’est politique, une grosse légume est impliquée ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire. »

« Alice, je te rappelle que je suis ton rédac’ chef et que je décide de ce qui est publié ou pas dans ce journal. Penses-y pour ton prochain article, que j’attends toujours d’ailleurs ! »

« Justement, je t’apporte un sujet... Cette affaire, je te jure, c’est un truc énorme. Ça va te plaire. »

Jourdeuil la dévisagea, dubitatif.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Alice. Tu me fais miroiter le crime du siècle à chaque fois, alors qu’il ne s’agit que d’une simple affaire dont Laurence va démêler tous les fils... » Il soupira. « … Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prévenir notre correspondant local et il se chargera de découvrir ce que ton flic manigance. »

« Laurence refusera de lui parler. Tu sais comment il est ? Il ne partage ses infos qu’avec moi. »

« Oui, et bien, ça va changer. »

Alice se mit à ricaner, pas du tout impressionnée par les certitudes de son patron.

« Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir à ton larbin ! Laurence l’enverra bouler ou le mettra derrière les barreaux pour avoir la paix. C’est garanti, crois-moi, vu le nombre de fois où j’ai fini au trou à cause de ce taré ! »

Jourdeuil secoua la tête.

« _Ce taré_ ? Et tu appelles ça une relation de confiance ? Décidément, je ne comprends pas comment vous fonctionnez tous les deux. »

« Appelle ça de l’amour vache à la sauce samouraï ! Laurence m’en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et je le lui rends bien ! » Alice décida de revenir à ses préoccupations. « Franchement, en quoi ça te gêne que j’aille à Dunkerque pendant deux malheureux jours ? Je vais te ramener un super article, tu vas faire du tirage ! »

Jourdeuil s’énerva, dévoilant la véritable raison de son attitude.

« Tu m’emmerdes, Avril, c’est tout ! Comme d’habitude, ce ne sont que des cachoteries entre vous deux ! On dirait que c’est un jeu ! »

« C’est ça qui te dérange ? Écoute, c’en est un en quelque sorte et tu n’y changeras rien. Le marché, c’est rester discret jusqu’à ce que l’enquête soit bouclée avec l’assassin arrêté, et que paraisse mon article, sinon pas d’affaires. C’est donnant-donnant, et gagnant-gagnant si possible. »

« Tu peux quand même m’en toucher deux mots, non ? »

« Non, c’est l’accord, et c’est aussi une question de sécurité. »

« Hein ? Tu te préoccupes de ça, toi, maintenant ? »

Alice haussa les épaules et n’ajouta pas un mot. Jourdeuil savait que la rousse était une bonne journaliste et qu’elle faisait son travail consciencieusement, même si elle faisait parfois des arrangements par dessus la jambe. Il soupira.

« A se demander comment tu as réussi à te mettre dans la poche un mec aussi mal luné... Tu as couché avec lui, c’est ça ? »

_Et voilà que c’était reparti !_ Avril en avait soupé de ses remarques sexistes où pour lui, une femme qui réussissait était une femme qui couchait. Pour la énième fois, elle allait le remettre en place et il ricanerait comme une hyène, pas convaincue... Pas cette fois.

« Je sais comment brosser Laurence dans le sens du poil, c’est tout. Et il reconnaît mes talents d’enquêtrice ! »

Jourdeuil pouffa à cette idée.

« Ouais, bien sûr, tu vas me faire avaler ça... »

« Attends, il n’est pas du tout mon genre ! Tu l’as vu ? Un vieux beau misogyne comme pas un qui se croit irrésistible ! » Elle eut une grimace de dégoût explicite. « Et je ne suis pas le sien, heureusement ! »

« Oh ça, ce n’est pas un critère. Une bonne femme, c’est une bonne femme ! »

  
  


Il se mit à rire grassement. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, excédée par son point de vue déplacé. Comme s’il allait de soi que les femmes se plient au bon vouloir de ces messieurs et les remercient en plus pour leur attention, accordée comme une faveur ! Il était grand temps que les choses changent et que les femmes prennent leur destinée en main au lieu d’être uniquement considérées comme des objets sexuels.

Elle se retint cependant in extremis de lui cracher au visage ce qu’elle pensait de son attitude machiste. S’engueuler avec Jourdeuil sur ce sujet ô combien épineux était la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait ce matin alors qu’elle venait lui quémander une faveur.

« Bon, j’ai pas toute la matinée, on fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec impatience. « Il ne faut pas que je perde de temps si je veux attraper le bus qui va à Dunkerque ! »

Jourdeuil retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et soupira.

« Si je te dis non, tête de bourrique, tu vas quand même y aller, hein ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Jourdeuil la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa décision était déjà prise. Il lui fit un geste de la main, signifiant qu’il cédait.

« Génial ! Je te promets que tu le regretteras pas ! Encore une chose… »

  
  


C’était la partie la plus délicate de la négociation mais autant prendre le taureau par les cornes et se lancer :

  
  


« … Tu veux bien me faire une avance de vingt francs ? »

Jourdeuil lui retourna un regard noir. Le convaincre d’avoir un sujet était une chose, obtenir de lui qu’il mette la main au portefeuille pour partir en mission, était un exploit digne des plus grands guerriers ! Non content d’être misogyne, le rédacteur en chef était en plus près de ses sous, même si ce n’étaient pas les siens !

« C’est pour mes frais de transports, de bouche et d’hébergements ! J’y vais pour bosser quand même, pas pour me la couler douce ! »

« Non ! Tu m’emmerdes, Alice ! »

« Je t’emmerde, certes, mais avec style, reconnais-le... »

  
  


Les négociations furent âpres entre eux. Cependant, la journaliste finit par sortir du bureau du rédacteur en chef, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le fameux bon de caisse à la main. Ce n’était pas une mince victoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à l’échanger à la comptabilité, puis à prendre sa valise dans son bureau et le tour était joué.

oooOOOooo

Après avoir reçu le feu vert du juge Cassel dans la mâtinée, Laurence se rendit sur le _Rijger_, la rage au ventre, et interrogea lui-même les témoins de l’agression. Grâce au récit de Marvin, l’officier de quart, et aux témoignages concordants des marins présents au moment du transfert des caisses d’un navire à l’autre, Laurence put orienter les recherches sur un chalutier dénommé _La Martingale_, basé à Dunkerque.

Également prévenue, la Marine Nationale promit de surveiller les mouvements sur l’eau au cas où un échange de bateaux serait effectué. Après une estimation des routes possibles, des avions vinrent renforcer le système de surveillance.

Laurence ne pouvait rien faire d’autres que d’attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. Après un brunch rapide, il repartit sur le continent.

oooOOOooo

Alice débarqua au commissariat central de Dunkerque au milieu d’une effervescence peu ordinaire en cet après midi. Elle sentit immédiatement qu’il y avait de l’électricité dans l’air et demanda à voir le commissaire Laurence pour l’affaire sur laquelle il travaillait.

_Il n’était pas là_, lui affirma t-on un peu trop rapidement à l’accueil en espérant la décourager. Au moins, elle avait fait mouche. Prétextant une envie d’uriner, elle poussa des portes et s’excusa quand elle ne trouvait pas l’objet de ses recherches. Parvenue au second étage du bâtiment sans que personne ne lui fasse de remarques sur sa présence insolite en ces lieux, elle ouvrit une porte et le trouva enfin, seul, assis derrière un bureau en train de lire des documents. Avec un sourire engageant, elle frappa.

A ce son, Laurence releva la tête et l’aperçut avec un choc.

« Oh non, il ne manquait plus que vous ! »

« Bonjour aussi. Ça va ? »

« Sortez, Avril, ce n’est pas le moment ! Je n’ai vraiment pas de patience aujourd’hui avec les enquiquineuses diplômées ès embrouilles et emmerdes ! »

Il avait sa tête des _très_ mauvais jours, ce qui n’était pas bon du tout. Bravement, elle s’avança vers lui.

« Je peux vous donner un p’tit coup de main ? »

Comme à son habitude, Avril s’imposait sur ses enquêtes. Il explosa, trouvant enfin un exutoire à ses frustrations :

« Non ! Je croyais avoir été clair ! Vous ne vous mêlez plus de l’enquête ! Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue pour que vous compreniez ? En louchébem (1) ? »

« En quoi ?? »

Laurence se leva comme un ressort remonté à bloc. Rarement Avril l’avait vu dans un tel stress. Elle ignorait que le policier se sentait vidé, épuisé par le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours et la tension nerveuse.

« C’est quoi votre problème ? » demanda t-elle encore crânement.

« Ça n’en sera plus un quand je vous aurais passée par la fenêtre ! »

Il avança vers elle, menaçant. Alice recula, indécise. Elle le savait capable de tout.

Au même moment, l’inspecteur Bardet pénétra dans le bureau de Laurence après avoir frappé pour l’usage, un papier à la main et s’écria triomphalement :

« On l’a localisé ! »

Le jeune policier s’arrêta net en prenant conscience de la présence d’une intruse dans le bureau. Il la détailla sans vergogne et trouva la rousse tout à fait à son goût. Avec un large sourire enchanté, il se présenta :

« Bonjour, Inspecteur Antoine Bardet... On se connaît, non ? »

Il ne la remettait pas encore. Avril l’avait croisé sur la scène de crime du meurtre de Germain mais s’était faite discrète. Alors qu’elle se présentait également en souriant, Laurence s’impatienta avec agacement devant ces mièvreries affichées.

« Bardet, vous n’êtes pas venu ici pour roucouler ! Où se trouve le navire ? »

« Hein ? » Bardet sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. « Euh... À Douvres, Commissaire ! »

L’inspecteur donna le télégramme des douanes anglaises à son supérieur qui le parcourut rapidement, toute son énergie retrouvée. Le jeune homme en profita pour dévisager la jolie rousse, qui, elle, observait Laurence, tous les sens en alerte, prête à capter la moindre bribe d’informations.

« Le ferry a déjà pris la mer ? » Demanda le commissaire.

« Dans deux heures. Si vous partez maintenant, vous avez juste le temps d’embarquer. »

« Vous m’accompagnez. Dites à Lepic de faire les réservations de cabine. On se retrouve à l’embarquement dans une heure. »

« Très bien, commissaire. »

Avec un sourire crispé envers la jeune femme, Bardet quitta la pièce sans grand enthousiasme. La conversation n’était pas tombée dans l’oreille d’une sourde et il suffit d’un regard à Laurence pour comprendre que la journaliste voulait également monter à bord de ce ferry.

« Inutile de venir, Avril. Avec votre tête de setter irlandais, vous allez être refoulée par les britanniques avant même d’embarquer ! »

Avril sortit sa carte d’identité.

« J’ai pensé à la prendre ! »

« Faites voir si elle est en règle ! »

« Elle l’est et je ne vous la donnerai pas ! Vous êtes capable de la déchirer pour ne pas que je vous accompagne ! »

Laurence serra la mâchoire pendant qu’Alice exultait : il ne pourrait pas l’empêcher d’embarquer, à moins de la coffrer. Il n’avait aucune raison de le faire présentement.

  
  


« Bon, sérieusement, il s’est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? Vous me racontez ? »

Laurence ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. La soirée promettait d’être longue.

  
  


_A suivre…_

_(1) louchébem : forme d'argot particulier au métier de boucher, repris notamment par les résistants pendant la guerre pour correspondre entre réseaux._

_J’espère que les pérégrinations de Laurence et Avril continuent à vous plaire. La suite prochainement._


	11. Si Laurence n'existait pas

Accompagné d’Avril, désormais au courant de la situation contre la promesse de ne rien publier de sensible, Laurence rentra à son hôtel, où il n’eut que le temps de prendre une douche, se raser et se changer. Il dînerait plus tard. Sous une pluie battante, le taxi les déposa ensuite au bureau d’embarquement des ferries où ils retrouvèrent le policier chargé de les accompagner.

Bardet accueillit la présence de la jeune femme avec un plaisir non dissimulé et l’invita. Ravi de se débarrasser d’Avril pour dîner seul, Laurence la laissa en compagnie du jeune inspecteur à quelques tables de la sienne.

Paradoxalement, voir Bardet faire une cours assidue à Avril mit Laurence mal à l’aise sans qu’il puisse mettre le doigt exactement sur ce qui le gênait. D’habitude, il se moquait bien de savoir avec qui la journaliste sortait. Il observa la jeune femme qui semblait prendre du bon temps. Pourtant, parfois, elle avait un sourire crispé qui ne le trompait pas. Quelque chose n’allait pas, sans doute en lien avec son agression quarante huit heures plus tôt. Il commença à s’inquiéter quand elle s’absenta quelques minutes. Enfin, était-ce seulement de l’inquiétude ?

Quand Avril revint, pâle comme un chicon, Bardet recommença son baratin. Laurence finit par s’agacer de cette drague lourde, maladroite et malvenue, mais ce n’était pas à lui de renvoyer le jeune coq dans ses pénates. _Qu’Avril se débrouille ! Elle a suffisamment la langue bien pendue pour le remettre à sa place..._ Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien alors ?

Excédé par ce ramage, il ne voulut pas en entendre davantage et quitta la table avant même le dessert pour prendre l’air, refusant de donner un nom sur ce qu’il ressentait et ce que cela signifiait. Il avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça pour ne pas être en plus perturbé par de ridicules problèmes d’égo malmené !

Emmitouflé dans son manteau de laine, le col relevé, Laurence partit fumer sur le pont pour se détendre. Il sentait poindre un début de migraine mais il se força à réfléchir encore et encore. La traversée de nuit allait durer des heures. Malgré la fatigue, il avait accumulé trop de tensions depuis le matin. Trouver le sommeil dans ses conditions allait être compliqué. De plus, il ignorait encore ce que les Britanniques avaient trouvé sur _La Martingale_. Dans le meilleur des cas, les bandits n’avaient pas eu le temps de transférer la marchandise ; dans le pire, le chalutier était déjà vide et la cargaison, envolée. Et alors, là…

La police anglaise avait fait un communiqué qui paraîtrait dans la première édition du lendemain. La nouvelle du vol allait se répandre dans la presse, reprise par les journaux français. Tricard allait le maudire et devoir improviser alors qu’il en savait le moins possible. Laurence lui laissait bien volontiers la gestion des journalistes. Autant ne pas être disponible pour ces parasites et pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail.

Il frissonna sous le vent et se força à rester dehors pour ne pas avoir à affronter la déprime de sa minuscule cabine impersonnelle. En cet instant, il avait besoin désespérément d’un verre mais réprima l’envie d’aller au bar. Bizarrement, malgré l’incertitude, il se moquait éperdument du tournant que prendrait sa carrière si on lui attribuait la responsabilité de l’échec de l’opération. Ce qui l’embêtait à cet instant, c’était de devoir éventuellement quitter Lille et les deux femmes de sa vie, Marlène et Alice… Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée… _Alice_… C’était comme cela qu’il avait appelé spontanément Avril.

Il se corrigea immédiatement. _Cette peste, ce fléau d’Avril n’allait certainement pas lui manquer ! _Il eut beau ricaner, il n’en était pas moins vrai qu’il les regretterait toutes les deux. L’heure du bilan n’était pas encore arrivée mais il prit conscience de ce que ces deux femmes, chacune à leur manière, lui avaient apporté durant ces sept années. Son attachement à elles était un mystère et un déchirement, et il mesura à quel point elles l’avaient reconnecté à son humanité. Sans elles, sa vie n’aurait pas la même saveur et serait bien vide, presque inutile.

Il avait fait le tour du navire et s’arrêta net en apercevant deux silhouettes proches l’une de l’autre, appuyées au bastingage. Malgré le manque d’éclairage, il les identifia immédiatement : Bardet et Avril. Le commissaire recula dans l’ombre pour les observer. Le vent portait leur conversation, il n’avait qu’à tendre l’oreille pour entendre ce qu’ils se disaient.

  
  


« … une fille aussi incroyable… Tu es indépendante, belle, intelligente… ça se voit que tu n’as pas froid aux yeux, et j’aime ça... »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments ! »

  
  


Laurence leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre les louanges d’Avril et ces soi-disantes qualités… Peut-être valait-il mieux rentrer ?

  
  


« Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ça, ce doit être absolument charmant. A moins que... »

  
  


Bardet se rapprocha d’Avril, puis se pencha vers elle, prêt à saisir l’opportunité de l’embrasser. Alice eut un brusque mouvement de recul en comprenant ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Puis il y eut un moment de gêne manifeste entre eux. Elle bafouilla :

  
  


« Euh… pardonne-moi.... C’est pas toi, c’est moi qui… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais... c’est compliqué pour moi en ce moment. Je ne suis pas prête à... à sortir à nouveau avec quelqu’un. »

  
  


En entendant ces mots, Laurence se figea et se ravisa. Si l’autre ne laissait pas Avril tranquille, alors il interviendrait, mais seulement si... Bardet observait attentivement la jeune femme et devait bien se rendre compte qu’elle était crispée.

  
  


« Un gars qui t’en a fait baver, hein ? »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. »

« Tu sais qu’il n’y a qu’une façon de tourner la page ? C’est de l’oublier dans les bras d’un autre homme ? »

« Je… Je crois que j’ai encore besoin de temps avant de… de franchir ce pas. »

  
  


Avril eut un sourire d’excuse qui masquait à peine son malaise évident. Bardet était déçu mais il hocha finalement la tête.

  
  


« C’est dommage, tu as l’air d’être une chouette fille, mais je comprends. »

« Vraiment ? Tu m’en veux pas ? J’ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi. Rire, parler de sujets légers, ça m’a fait du bien. »

  
  


_Quelle menteuse !… _Laurence secoua la tête, malgré tout soulagé qu’elle ait enfin réagi et repris le dessus.

  
  


« Je m’en remettrai. D’ailleurs, ma proposition tient toujours… »

  
  


Bardet chercha dans sa poche et lui tendit une clé.

  
  


« … Tiens, tu peux prendre ma cabine. »

« T’es sûr ? ça me gêne de te laisser dormir à l’entrepont. »

« Je ne laisse pas une fille belle comme toi dormir seule avec des pauvres types désœuvrés et des poivrots incontrôlables. Moi, on va me foutre la paix... » Il haussa les épaules. « ... Les fauteuils ont l’air confortable. Ça devrait aller. »

  
  


Avril prit la clé avec un soulagement évident. Elle n’aurait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, seule avec des inconnus qui auraient peut-être cherché à en profiter. Elle essaya de sourire encore une fois, mais le cœur n’y était pas.

  
  


« C’était vraiment un dîner sympa. Merci. »

  
  


Bardet hocha la tête et la regarda partir, songeur. Dans son coin, Laurence n’avait pas perdu une miette de leur dialogue et ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire satisfait en voyant le jeune coq se faire éconduire.

Bizarrement, il se sentit plus léger quand il regagna sa propre cabine. Il allait y entrer quand il entendit des reniflements assourdis. Cela venait d’à-côté. Il avança et écouta plus attentivement. Oui, c’étaient bien des pleurs.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit Avril. Il resta là quelques secondes immobile avant de frapper à la porte.

  
  


« Avril ? C’est Laurence. »

  
  


Il y eut un silence, puis finalement la porte s’ouvrit lentement. Gravement, Laurence découvrit le visage encore humide et rougi de la jeune femme. Elle s’était essuyé les yeux à la va-vite.

  
  


« Tout va bien ? »

  
  


Avril hocha la tête pour la forme et s’effaça pour le laisser entrer. Immédiatement, l’impression de claustrophobie s’empara de Laurence. La pièce était minuscule et le plafond ne se trouvait qu’à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête. Il eut néanmoins le réflexe galant de lui tendre un mouchoir, qu’elle prit sans un mot.

Avril lui tourna le dos pour se reprendre. Gêné, il resta là, indécis, à se demander pourquoi il était venu.

  
  


« Vous avez parlé à quelqu’un ? » Commença t-il gauchement.

  
  


Elle se retourna vers lui sans oser le regarder.

  
  


« Marlène est au courant. Elle m’a tenue compagnie la nuit dernière. »

« Je parlais d’un professionnel de santé, Avril ! »

  
  


_Chassez le naturel…_ Laurence ferma les yeux brièvement et inspira. Il n’avait pas voulu parler de façon aussi mordante, alors il reprit avec plus de mesure :

  
  


« Je doute que Marlène puisse vous aider, elle est tellement pragmatique… » Il avait dit ça comme s’il s’agissait d’un défaut. « … Non, il vous faut les conseils avisés de quelqu’un qui comprend ce par quoi vous passez en ce moment… Et qui vous rassure, vous soutienne, vous guide… »

  
  


Il voyait bien qu’Avril l’avait à peine écouté. La rousse porta la main à son cœur.

  
  


« J’ai… j’ai l’impression que quelque chose est cassé, là… »

  
  


Sa voix se brisa. Les larmes se remirent à couler alors qu’elle tentait d’étouffer un sanglot. Laurence se sentit de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Avec sa brusquerie habituelle, il essaya de la secouer :

  
  


« Ecoutez, Avril, vous n’êtes pas livrée avec un mode d’emploi, je ne sais pas comment procéder pour vous permettre de fonctionner normalement !... À compter que vous ayez un jour fonctionné normalement ! »

« Si vous êtes venu pour me démonter le moral, Laurence, je ne vous retiens pas ! »

  
  


Alors que la jeune femme baissait la tête encore plus abattue, il avança vers elle, penaud :

  
  


« Oui, bon… Ça va s’arranger... Laissez-vous du temps... »

« Je sais pas… C’est plus fort que moi… ça m’oppresse, j’ai l’impression que je ne peux plus respirer, comme s’il était encore sur moi et qu’il m’écrasait... J’ai peur… tellement peur ! »

  
  


Un peu désemparé, Laurence la sentit sur le point de craquer et lui prit spontanément les mains qu’elle avait glacées. Il décida de prendre sur lui-même et essaya de lui apporter des paroles de réconfort, un exercice périlleux pour lui !

  
  


« Vous êtes encore sous le choc, Avril, c’est normal de ressentir de l’aversion, peut-être même du dégoût ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous en savez d’abord, de ces choses là ? » se défendit-elle avec agressivité, preuve qu’il venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

« Il ne faut pas être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour comprendre comment vous réagissez ! » Grogna t-il. Il prit un temps pour rester calme. « … Vous avez eu la peur de votre vie, vous avez peut-être même honte, mais il ne faut pas que vous vous sentiez coupable de quoi que ce soit. C’est vous la victime, c’est vous qui avez subi sans rien pouvoir faire pour l’empêcher d’agir. C’est ce salaud qui vous a sali en prenant, sans votre consentement. »

  
  


Alice se mordit les lèvres à l’évocation précise de ce qu’elle ressentait. Il continua :

  
  


« C’est normal de revivre cette situation quand vous êtes avec un inconnu, en ayant l’impression que vous ne maîtrisez rien, que ça va se reproduire. Vous devez surmonter cette peur, en parler, je sais qu’il existe des groupes de paroles pour des personnes abusées comme v… »

« Non ! »

  
  


Elle le dévisagea avec détermination. Il soupira devant son entêtement.

  
  


« Vous n’êtes pas prête, d’accord, mais ça vous aiderait grandement... » Insista t-il. « Avril, il va vous falloir du temps pour que vous fassiez à nouveau confiance à un homme. Pour le moment, ne précipitez rien… Et si certains insistent lourdement, faites usage de votre remarquable mauvais caractère et envoyez les paître ! »

  
  


Elle baissa brièvement les yeux.

  
  


« Vous croyez que je ne ressentirai plus cette peur un jour ? »

« Vous connaissant, j’en suis sûr. »

  
  


Alice le dévisagea alors que la chaleur des mains de Laurence se répandait en elle, lui apportant une nouvelle force. Il était inquiet pour elle et ne s’en cachait pas, un fait nouveau qu’elle nota. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue et à la pression qu’elle avait senties en lui ? S’était-il seulement rendu compte de son geste amical pour une fois sincère ?

Une tension d’un autre genre que celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués au quotidien apparut alors qu’ils échangeaient un long regard empli de compréhension, et aussi d’autres choses qu’ils n’exprimaient que rarement. Alice se sentit envahie par un tel soulagement qu’une vague de tendresse inédite la submergea.

Elle avança d’un pas et se serra contre sa grande carcasse.

  
  


« Merci, Laurence. Avec vous, je me sens apaisée. »

  
  


Le policier s’était figé quand elle l’avait étreint. Pendant l’espace d’une seconde, il ne sut que faire, puis il se détendit et passa ses bras autour d’elle en un geste protecteur. Si elle savait combien ces quelques mots venaient de faire vibrer la même corde sensible en lui. Soudain, il se sentait mieux et n’avait plus envie de la lâcher.

  
  


« Je suis là, Alice. »

  
  


La façon dont il venait de prononcer doucement son prénom, plut à la rousse. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Laurence et poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la chaleur corporelle du policier l’envelopper. Elle était bien dans l’instant présent et ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête.

Les secondes s'égrènèrent et aucun n’avait envie de bouger. Pourtant, cela devenait gênant, cette étreinte qui s’éternisait. Laurence en fut le premier conscient et s’éclaircit la gorge.

Avril comprit le message et s’écarta avec regret. Ils furent soudain mal à l’aise tous les deux.

  
  


« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi… »

  
  


Il y eut un silence pesant, maintenant que leur moment de complicité avait disparu. Ils réalisaient que ce qu’ils venaient de partager, que ces quelques secondes de lâcher prise, redéfinissaient leur rapport en profondeur et changeaient leur équilibre pourtant en permanence instable. C’était nouveau, et chacun devait le reconnaître au fond de lui-même, pas désagréable de pouvoir compter l’un sur l’autre.

  
  


« Je vais vous laisser dormir. Je suis dans la cabine à côté si vous avez besoin. »

  
  


Encore sous le coup de l’émotion, Avril hocha la tête. Laurence n’eut pas le temps de se détourner d’elle que deux coups légers frappés à la porte retentirent.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard interrogatif, puis Laurence ouvrit et découvrit un Antoine Bardet tout sourire, qui brandissait fièrement une bouteille de whisky. L’expression enjouée du jeune homme se figea en voyant son supérieur, sorte de grizzli immense dans l’encadrement de la porte, et il déchanta.

  
  


« Pardon, je me suis trompé de cabine ? » Il jeta un œil sur le numéro inscrit sur le battant. « Je cherche Alice ? »

  
  


Laurence n’apprécia pas de redescendre brutalement de son nuage à cause du jeune impudent qui courait après Avril.

  
  


« Bardet, qu’est-ce vous fichez ici ? »

  
  


Alice posa une main sur le bras de Laurence qui s’écarta légèrement pour lui faire de la place. Bardet la vit et écarquilla les yeux.

  
  


« Euh… m’assurer que tout allait bien, mais puisque vous êtes là, Commissaire... »

« Je te remercie, ça va aller » Lui répondit Alice.

  
  


Le jeune inspecteur passa de l’un à l’autre avec clairement la conclusion de ses réflexions inscrite sur son visage.

Laurence se rendit compte de ce que son subalterne avait déduit de sa présence dans la cabine d’Avril, et non sans une satisfaction sadique, prit son meilleur ton professionnel :

  
  


« Bardet, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en service commandé, pas en croisière d’agrément dans les Caraïbes ! Nous avons du travail demain matin, alors je vous suggère d’aller dormir pour reposer le seul neurone encore en état de fonctionner chez vous ! »

  
  


Brutalement rabroué par son chef, l’inspecteur se mit à rougir.

  
  


« Oui, Commissaire. »

« Alcooliser Mademoiselle Avril ne la rendra pas plus perméable à votre baratin à trois balles, ni plus docile, bien au contraire ! »

  
  


Laurence s’avança vers le jeune inspecteur et lui prit la bouteille de whisky de façon abrupte.

  
  


« Confisquée ! Maintenant, déguerpissez ! »

  
  


L’autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s’en alla sans demander son reste. Laurence se retourna vers Avril, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

  
  


« Excès d’autorité. Ça vous plaît d’effrayer votre monde, pas vrai ? » Demanda Alice.

« Immensément. »

  
  


La rousse le dévisagea et s’approcha de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa les mains sur les épaules du policier et lui glissa un baiser sur la joue.

  
  


« Bonne nuit, Laurence. »

  
  


Interloqué par le geste d’Alice, le commissaire la dévisagea alors qu’elle lui fermait doucement la porte au nez, le sourire retrouvé. Immobile, Laurence resta quelques secondes dans le couloir à contempler le battant comme un idiot, la bouteille à la main.

Sa joue en frémissait encore et il porta machinalement sa main libre vers elle, comme pour saisir la sensation fugace. Peine perdue, elle disparut.

Laurence rentra dans sa cabine. L’ombre d’un sourire jouait à présent sur ses lèvres et il se sentait inexplicablement euphorique. Pour célébrer ce rayon de soleil dans sa grisaille anglo-saxonne, il ouvrit le whisky de Bardet et s’en servit une généreuse rasade.

Après ça, il n’eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil et la nuit s’avéra effectivement meilleure qu’escomptée.

_A suivre…_

_Un Laurence amoureux sans le savoir encore ?_

_Une Avril qui accepte l’homme qu’il est, parce qu’au fond, elle lui fait confiance aveuglément, malgré tout ce qu’elle sait de lui ?_

_Ou ne serait-ce que le calme qui précède la tempête ? _

_Comme on dit à la roulette, les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus…_


	12. Une Parenthèse britannique

_ Bureaux de la Police Maritime de Douvres, le lendemain, 9h30. _

  
  


« Les systèmes d’alerte que vous avez mis en place ont été très efficaces, Laurence. Nous avons eu une part de chance, mais il en faut aussi dans ce genre d’affaires. Espérons qu’elle soit encore de notre côté pour la suite. »

« Je ne crois pas en la chance, mais en la persévérance et l’effort. »

« Si votre théorie s’avère exacte, alors nous verrons rapidement si le travail a été efficace et payant. »

« Le travail et votre collaboration. Sans vos équipes, je n’y serai pas arrivé. »

« C’est tout naturel, Laurence. Vos  _amis_ ne s’attendent pas à nous revoir de sitôt, ça va les surprendre. » 

« Merci pour votre aide précieuse, Barton. Je vous revaudrai ça. »

« Je termine les dernières formalités et nous nous retrouvons plus tard pour la seconde phase des opérations. »

  
  


Le commissaire avait terminé son entrevue avec son homologue britannique, le  _Detective Chief Inspector _ Teddy Barton, responsable de la Police Maritime à Douvres. Le petit homme chauve le salua et disparut dans son bureau.

  
  


Avril et Bardet, qui attendaient depuis un moment dans la salle d’attente, se levèrent de concert et vinrent à la rencontre de Laurence.

  
  


« Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? » Demanda l’impatiente journaliste.

« Et si nous allions en parler devant un solide petit-déjeuner ? Je connais une pension qui sert un mémorable  _English breakfast_ . »

« C’est pas d’refus, j’ai une de ces dalles ! » S’écria Alice, toujours enthousiaste à l’idée de manger.

  
  


Laurence leva les yeux au ciel.

  
  


« Avril, vous êtes l’une des rares personnes où l’expression  _manger les pissenlits par la racine_ prendra tout son sens quand vous ne serez plus de ce monde ! »

« Très drôle, Laurence… » Elle décida de contre-attaquer. « Je me trompe ou vous êtes soulagé ? Un peu moins constipé, peut-être ? »

  
  


Laurence resta de marbre devant la pique de la rousse, pendant que Bardet, ignorant tout de leurs joutes verbales habituelles, était clairement consterné par leur attitude vindicative. Depuis leur sortie du terminal, son supérieur et cette fille avaient manifestement de vieux comptes personnels à régler. A cause des événements de la soirée précédente, il en devinait la nature, sans savoir qu’il se trompait lourdement.

Etait-ce le fait de se trouver sur la terre de ses ancêtres ? Toujours est-il que Laurence faisait preuve d’un incroyable flegme ce matin, sauf en ce qui concernait Avril... Au réveil, il n’avait plus été aussi enjoué que la veille et regrettait de s’être laissé aller à de vulgaires effusions avec la rousse. Remettre de la distance entre eux semblait la meilleure tactique pour revenir à une relation “normale”. Une action appelait une réaction, les railleries avaient donc repris de plus belle.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment de la police, immédiatement agressés par les cris stridents des mouettes et des goélands, devant un parterre de photographes et de journalistes qui tachaient de les interpeller sur l’affaire de ce vol historique. Le commissaire les ignora et ils s’engouffrèrent tous les trois dans la voiture mise à leur disposition par la police britannique.

Sur ses indications, Laurence se fit amener devant une maison de ville de style victorien, à la façade d’un blanc éclatant. Des  _bow windows_ avec leurs fenêtres à guillotine encadrait un grand escalier central à la rampe bleue. Alice trouva l’ensemble élégant et sobre à la foi, et eut un large sourire. Cet endroit avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de calme et de reposant, surtout qu’il donnait sur un grand parc.

L’intérieur ne la fit pas mentir. L’ambiance était feutrée et confortable pour que chacun s’y sente à l’aise. L’hôtesse des lieux, une vieille dame âgée aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus perçants, les accueillit avec un sourire qui se figea quand elle identifia Laurence avec un choc.

  
  


«  _Oh, my God! Is it really you?_ »

«  _Good morning, Mrs. McAlister, how do you do? _ »

  
  


La vieille femme ouvrait des yeux ronds et avait bien failli lâcher sa canne. Elle s’avança en claudiquant vers le policier pour le serrer dans ses bras, ce que Laurence accepta sans aucune hésitation.

Perplexe et surprise, Alice leva les sourcils. Avait-elle déjà vu Laurence aussi familier avec une étrangère ? La rousse ne pipait pas un mot de ce qu’ils se disaient présentement, mais la dame était émue aux larmes et n’en revenait pas de revoir le commissaire.

Passées les premières effusions, Laurence se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

  
  


« Avril, Bardet, je vous présente Maggie McAlister, une camarade de combat et une amie très chère. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis la guerre ? » Demanda Avril après avoir saluée la vieille femme.

« Oui, Swan était mon protégé... » La vieille dame parlait dans un français rocailleux, très teinté d’accent écossais. « … Venez, on va parler au salon. »

  
  


Ils la suivirent dans une salle à manger où quelques pensionnaires finissaient de petit-déjeuner.

  
  


« Swan, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, je me serai faite toute belle. »

« Nul besoin, vous êtes toujours aussi rayonnante, Maggie. »

  
  


La vieille dame toujours coquette gloussa.

  
  


« Vil flatteur, va dire ça à mes vieux os ! » Elle se retourna et le dévisagea attentivement. « Toi, tout comme le bon vin, tu vieillis bien ! » Elle glissa également un regard vers le jeune Bardet avec un sourire nostalgique, puis revint vers Laurence. « Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

« Ce matin, avec le ferry. C’est un voyage improvisé. »

« Toujours des secrets, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Juste le travail. »

« Toujours le travail alors. Tu as une femme ? Des enfants ? »

  
  


Laurence prit un air sarcastique.

  
  


« Ma mère a toujours rêvé que je fonde une famille. J’ai donc plongé mes voisins et leurs enfants bruyants dans de l’acier en fusion... » 

  
  


La vieille dame éclata de rire. 

  
  


« Oh, Swan, tu n’as pas changé ! Toujours cet affreux humour noir… »

  
  


Alice secoua la tête et Laurence lui jeta un coup d’œil ironique.

  
  


« Tu as bien raison de profiter de ce que la vie a à offrir... Cependant, il n’y avait pas cette petite française que tu fréquentais... ? »

« Il y a eu... des femmes. »

« Bernie – paix à son âme – avait donc raison. Il m’a toujours dit qu’aucune femme n’arriverait à t’emmener à l’autel ! » 

  
  


Sans rien trahir sur la question, Laurence décida de changer de sujet.

  
  


« Et votre fille, comment va t-elle ? » Demanda t-il.

« Très bien. Emily ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer après avoir emmené ses enfants à l’école. »

« Elle est mariée ? »

« Divorcée. »

« Oh… »

« C’est pour le mieux. Son mari était… comment vous dites en français...  _Good-for-nothing_ ? »

« Un bon-à-rien. »

« Voilà !  _Good riddance_ ! »

  
  


Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

  
  


« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs d’hôtesse avec tes amis. Avez-vous pris le petit déjeuner ? »

« Juste un café, très tôt. » Répondit Bardet.

« Et infect… » Ajouta Alice.

« Seuls les italiens font du bon café. Nous, nous sommes doués pour le thé. Installez-vous, je vais vous préparer un bon  _brunch_ maison. »

« Vous voulez de l’aide, Maggie ? »

« Non, Swan, vous êtes mes invités. Ne bougez pas, je m’occupe de tout. »

  
  


La vieille dame partit vers la cuisine.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? » Demanda Alice à Laurence.

« Une pause. »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que le temps était compté ? »

« Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation, Avril. Nous sommes dans une phase de réflexions. »

«  _Nous_ ? »

« Le Chief Inspector Barton et moi-même. »

« Et Antoine et moi, on compte pour du beurre ? »

  
  


Laurence lui répondit seulement avec ce sourire condescendant qu’il réservait aux demeurés. Alice commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Depuis le matin, il l’ignorait ou ne lui lançait que des petites piques assaisonnées. Finie la douce quiétude de la soirée précédente, Laurence état redevenu l’odieux personnage qui gâchait son existence dès qu’il le pouvait, pour son plaisir personnel. N’empêche, s’il continuait ainsi à l’asticoter, elle n’allait pas tarder à dégoupiller pour de bon.

  
  


« Je peux rentrer par le premier bateau si vous voulez, Commissaire. » Reprit un Bardet, vexé.

« Non, j’ai encore besoin de vous jusqu’à ce soir. »

  
  


Bardet se renfrogna en se demandant quelles misères le commissaire lui réservait. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ce patron tyrannique et mal embouché. Il n’avait qu’une envie : que tout ça se termine pour qu’il retourne à ses enquêtes ordinaires et aux jolies filles de sa guinguette !

_Bonjour l’ambiance !_ Pensa Avril en observant le jeune homme visiblement malheureux. Elle jeta un œil vers les pensionnaires encore attablés. La moyenne d’âge de soixante dix ans faisait davantage penser à une maison de retraite qu’à une pension censée héberger des travailleurs. Tiens, il y en avait déjà deux qui jouaient aux cartes dans un coin. Tout était trop feutré et aseptisé pour elle.

  
  


« Cette Maggie, c’est donc une vieille amie ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Ça semble vous étonner ? »

« Evidemment ! Avec votre caractère d’ours mal léché, vous ne vous liez avec personne ! »

« J’ai eu une autre vie avant de vous connaître, Marlène et vous, une vie dans laquelle certaines personnes ont compté plus que d’autres… J’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ne ferez pas partie de ce clan très fermé des êtres chers ! »

  
  


Il avait dit ça sur un ton suave avec ce petit sourire narquois qui tapait tant sur les nerfs d’Alice. Blessée, la rousse répliqua de façon offensive :

  
  


« Je veux pas en faire partie de votre club du troisième âge ! J’ai des amis autrement plus sympas et agréables que vous ! »

« Des amis ? A part Marlène, je ne vois pas… Bubulle, peut-être ? Il présente l’avantage de ne pas pouvoir vous contredire quand vous jacassez à tort et à travers ! »

  
  


Bardet les regardait avec consternation en passant de l’un à l’autre comme s’il s’agissait d’une partie de ping-pong. Leur discussion ressemblait fort à une querelle domestique. Surtout il ne devait pas s’en mêler !

Alice serrait les poings de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se montre amical à un instant, et franchement haïssable à un autre ? Qu’il renie ses gestes d’amitié et ses paroles par son comportement ordinairement infect et arrogant ? Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Elle perdit son sang-froid.

  
  


« Non, mais je vais vous en coller une ! Vous allez voir si je… »

« Chuuut… »

  
  


Bardet venait de croiser les regards interrogatifs des pensionnaires qui se demandaient qui était la jeune femme qui faisait autant de tapage et avait posé sa main sur le bras d’Alice pour la calmer. La rousse se reprit.

  
  


« Vous êtes censé nous parler de ce qu’il s’est passé sur _ La Martingale_ ! » Chuchota-t-elle, clairement excédée. « Comment les Rosbeefs ont-ils mis la main sur le bateau ? Est-ce qu’ils ont réussi à capturer l’équipage ? La marchandise était-elle toujours à bord ? Si oui, ils en ont fait quoi ??

« Stop, Avril ! Je vais vous raconter, à condition que vous me laissiez le temps d’en placer une !

  
  


C’était la meilleure ! Elle allait probablement commettre un “Laurencide” devant dix témoins s’il continuait à se comporter comme le dernier des enfoirés !… Le policier leva la main en signe de conciliation et prit encore quelques secondes pour rassembler les informations qu’il avait récoltées auprès de Barton, puis commença son récit :

  
  


« Hier, en fin d’après-midi, la sécurité du port a été alertée par un docker qui a aperçu des mouvements suspects sur un quai habituellement désert. L’homme est allé voir l’équipage et leur a demandé pourquoi ce n’était pas une équipe du port de Douvres qui s’occupait du déchargement... »

  
  


Comme dans tous les ports de commerce du monde, c’étaient les dockers locaux qui héritaient de ce travail.

  
  


« … Le marin lui a répondu en français et le docker a flairé quelque chose de louche. Il n’a pas insisté et est remonté vite fait dans son véhicule. Au bureau, il a alerté la police qui est arrivée lourdement armée, suite à mon signalement. » 

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Les agents ont surpris les malfrats en train de décharger quatre caisses. Un échange de coups de feu a eu lieu, puis les bandits ont pris la fuite avec l’un des camions. Le chauffeur de l’autre véhicule a été tué et l’un de ses complices, blessé par balle, a été conduit à l'hôpital où il a été opéré. Il est toujours inconscient. » 

« Vous avez des signalements ? »

« Aucun. Les hommes étaient cependant habillés tout de noir et certains portaient des cagoules, ce qui correspond aux témoignages des marins du  _Rijger_ . L’opération s’est passée très vite, d’après l’inspecteur Crowley en charge de l’intervention. Dans le camion restant se trouvaient deux caisses intactes qui contenaient l’or et le platine. Elles ont été mises en sûreté. »

« Pourquoi ont-il accosté ici, Commissaire ? » Demanda Bardet. « L’urgence de disparaître ? La peur d’être interceptés ? »

« Non, j’ai découvert qu’il y avait une fabrique de cloches pas loin d’ici. » 

« De cloches ?? Quel rapport avec... ? » Demanda Bardet avec confusion. « Ils voulaient quand même pas fabriquer une cloche en or et en platine ?! »

« C’est vous la cloche, Bardet ! Réfléchissez un peu au lieu de sortir des âneries ! »

« C’est pour pouvoir faire fondre les lingots et y apposer un nouveau sceau afin de les écouler plus facilement, » dit tranquillement Avril, qui se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Laurence.

« Voilà. Les usines Packard Bells disposent de tout le matériel nécessaire. Le DCI Barton va nous donner un coup de main pour y appréhender d’éventuels complices. »

« Et l’autre camion ? Qu’est-ce qu’il est devenu ? »

  
  


Le visage de Laurence s’assombrit.

  
  


« Disparu. Les véhicules de la police ont été mis hors d’usage dans l’attaque et n’ont pu le suivre. La police anglaise a mis en place des barrages routiers filtrants, mais à l’heure actuelle, le camion pourrait déjà être rendu à Edimbourg que nous n’en saurions rien. »

« Et les pierres ? Envolées avec eux ? »

« Malheureusement. Je fais surveiller tous les ports de Belgique et des Pays-Bas pour un éventuel accostage de bateaux en provenance du Royaume Uni, mais je ne parierai pas dessus une seconde fois. »

« Comment savez-vous où ils vont aller ? » Demanda Bardet.

« Disons que j’ai mis à profit le temps dont je disposais pendant les recherches de  _La Martingale _ pour attaquer le problème sous un angle différent _._ Je dispose d’informations sur un dénommé Van Houtten, un diamantaire belge aux mœurs légères, qui dispose d’un tas de relations. Cet homme s’est engagé à fournir à Prizzi les noms de tailleurs de pierre discrets, pour fourguer ensuite les diamants à des receleurs peu scrupuleux. »

« Mais vous ne savez pas qui travaillera ces pierres ? » 

« Je finirai par le savoir. Des indics sont déjà sur le coup et écoutent les rumeurs. »

« Mais comment vous les coincerez ?

« Tailler des pierres ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, Avril. Une telle quantité va nécessiter de nombreuses petites mains dans un atelier discret. Ça écarte ceux qui travaillent régulièrement avec les grandes maisons, qui craignent pour leur réputation et qui sont trop exposés. Ces officiels vont néanmoins me fournir des listes de leur personnel et me signaler des absences. »

« Des absences ? »

« Les tailleurs achetés et recrutés pour travailler dans l’atelier clandestin. Certains le feront volontairement ; d’autres, les meilleurs, y seront contraints. »

« Du chantage ? »

« Et des menaces, oui. »

« Mais cela demande du temps de mettre tout ça à exécution ! »

« Ce casse a été décidé il y a quelques mois, quand les joailliers se sont regroupés pour faire venir les pierres en Europe. C’est bien la preuve qu’il y a une taupe parmi l’un d’entre eux. »

« Comment vous allez la trouver ? »

« Je dispose d’une dernière carte à abattre, qui à mon sens, fera grandement avancer la résolution de cette affaire. »

  
  


Le petit sourire de Laurence en disait long sur ses certitudes. Il savait d’avance qu’Avril ne pourrait pas résister à la curiosité. Pas dupe, Alice le considéra en secouant la tête.  _Le bêcheur ! Il fallait qu’il se fasse prier pour la moindre bribe d’informations !_

  
  


« Arrêtez de faire votre Sophie, Laurence, et crachez le morceau ! »

« Je tiens le commanditaire du casse. » 

« Vous savez qui c’est ? » S’écria t-elle, soudain excitée.

« Oui. »

« Génial ! Son nom ? »

  
  


Avril le regardait avec des yeux brillants, totalement égale à elle-même. Cette vision d’elle en mode combattante lui fit plaisir. Sa meilleure ennemie avait retrouvé son mordant.

« Il s’appelle Serge Zakarian. C’est un entrepreneur français d’origine arménienne, dont les affaires prospèrent depuis quelques années. Derrière un business tout à fait légal, Zakarian possède des salles de jeux clandestines en Flandres. Il y blanchit son argent sale issu de la vente d’héroïnes. Un sacré client. »

  
  


Avril fit la grimace. Et un dealer de drogues, il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter le tableau.

  
  


« Comment avez-vous fait le lien ? »

« J’ai piégé l’avocat de Zakarian, Maître Duchêne. Ce type était chez Prizzi, vous vous souvenez ?

« Le petit chauve avec des lunettes et une barbe ? Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Je me suis fait passer pour le secrétaire particulier de Van Houtten par téléphone. Sous couvert de régler certains détails - entendez le paiement - Duchêne m’a donné une adresse où Zakarian est censé rencontrer le diamantaire. Je n’ai plus qu’à m’y rendre pour les cueillir tous les deux. »

« Où ? Quand ? »

  
  


Laurence se tut alors que Maggie McAlister revenait en poussant un chariot chargé de vaisselle et de victuailles. Laurence et Bardet se levèrent aussitôt pour aider la vieille dame. Ils dressèrent la table et chacun fut bientôt attablé devant un solide  _breakfast_ avec thé, café, toasts, scones, marmelades à l’orange, beurre, œufs brouillés, bacon et galettes de pomme de terre, absolument délicieux.

La vieille dame se mêla à eux et la discussion prit un tour général où de nombreux souvenirs furent évoqués, parfois en français, parfois en anglais entre les deux Résistants. Les deux plus jeunes écoutaient et Avril posait parfois des questions pour connaître leurs rôles pendant la guerre.

Comme à son habitude, Alice s’empiffrait gloutonnement en même temps qu’elle parlait, ce qui émerveilla l’hôtesse des lieux sans qu’elle fasse de remarques. Tout en terminant son  _Earl Grey_ , Laurence finit par lancer un regard désapprobateur vers Avril. La journaliste en profita pour l’apostropher.

  
  


« Alors, Laurence, vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l’heure. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Où et quand allez-vous arrêter Van Houtten et Zakarian ? »

« Vous le saurez le moment venu. Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous révéler. »

« Allez, vous pouvez bien me le dire… »

« Certainement pas. Je n’ai pas envie que l’affaire capote à cause de votre intervention mal avisée ! Pour votre information, j’agirai seul. »

« Vous pouvez pas me faire ça, Laurence, pas maintenant ! Arrêtez deux truands de cette ampleur… »

« … Ne doit pas vous faire perdre de vue la dangerosité de ces actions ! On ne cherche pas un assassin, Avril, on a affaire à une organisation criminelle qui n’hésite pas à tuer un flic pour arriver à ses fins ! Alors une journaliste qui fourre son nez partout, vous pensez bien qu’ils ne vont pas se gêner ! »

  
  


Bardet ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis un moment :

  
  


« Ces hommes ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, Alice. Le commissaire a raison, il cherche simplement à te protéger. »

« La voix du bon sens, Bardet, merci. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers la journaliste. « Pas question de vous faire courir de risques inutiles cette fois. Je vous préviens, je suis prêt à vous enfermer pour ne pas que vous soyez collée à moi comme un sale morpion ! »

  
  


Maggie qui avait suivi l’échange, s’offusqua de ces paroles virulentes.

  
  


« Swan,  _really_ ? »

  
  


Heureuse d’avoir une alliée, Alice prit à témoin la vieille femme :

  
  


« Et voilà ! Maggie, vous avez vu comment il est odieux avec moi alors que je ne l’ai même pas provoqué ? Il est tout le temps infect comme ça ! Ça doit être l’andropause qui le travaille ! »

  
  


Touché dans son ego masculin, Laurence vit immédiatement rouge. Son incontestable virilité n’était pas un sujet sur lequel il s’étendait et transigeait, d’ailleurs, il ne transigeait jamais sur rien !

  
  


« Vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais, Maggie. Avril est une véritable catastrophe ambulante qui ruine absolument tout ce qu’elle touche ! TOUT ! Pas étonnant qu’elle soit une telle  _loser_ en permanence dans la dèche !! »

« Moi, une  _loser_ ?? » 

  
  


Cette fois, Laurence venait de dépasser les bornes en touchant à l’identité même de la journaliste qui était fière de s’être faite toute seule et se battait pour sa survie dans un monde masculin.

  
  


« Dites-moi, Maggie, il a toujours été aussi con qu’une valise sans poignée, ou c’est venu avec l’âge ? »

«  _I beg your pardon??_ »

«  _Never mind_ _, Maggie!_ » Il se leva et fit signe à Avril de sortir avec lui. « Dehors. Tout de suite. » 

  
  


Alice lança sa serviette sur la table, furieuse. Oui, ils allaient se prendre entre quatre yeux et discuter... ou s’étriper jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive !

Tendus, ils marchèrent vers la sortie quand une femme pénétra dans la salle à manger. Blonde, mince, la petite quarantaine, elle avança vers eux avant de littéralement tomber en arrêt à la vue du commissaire. Ce dernier fit de même en la reconnaissant.

  
  


« Swan ? Swan Laurence ? »

« Emily. »

  
  


La femme eut un adorable sourire bordé de fossettes et son visage se transforma. Comme sa mère l’avait fait auparavant, elle se jeta dans les bras du commissaire en exprimant toute sa joie à le revoir.

Oubliée Alice Avril et son cortège de tensions, Laurence se souvenait d’Emily quand elle avait vingt ans, à peine sortie de l’adolescence. Le trentenaire qu’il était alors, l’avait quittée insouciante, avide de dévorer la vie, déjà belle, mais il l’avait à peine regardée à l’époque. Il n’avait eu d’yeux que pour une petite française, follement amoureuse de lui, Mathilde Noël, la mère de son fils, Thierry. 

Il dévisageait présentement Emily comme un miracle. Les années n’avaient pas eu de prise sur elle, et n’avaient fait que l’embellir, lui donnant cette maturité, cet éclat, cette assurance qu’il appréciait tant chez les femmes de cet âge.

Emily n’était pas en reste. Le fringant jeune homme dont elle était tombée secrètement amoureuse, avait laissé place à un séduisant quinquagénaire au charme fou. Le crush qu’elle avait éprouvé pour lui n’avait pas disparu et elle se crut revenue vingt ans en arrière.

Avril les observa tous les deux avec consternation.  _Heureusement que Marlène n’est pas là_ , se fit-elle comme réflexion. Ce grand malade et ce petit bout de femme se dévoraient littéralement des yeux en ayant visiblement oublié tout ce qui les entourait ! Elle ressentit un élan de lassitude et d’exaspération devant ce spectacle désolant, qui n’ajoutait qu’à sa présente frustration.

  
  


« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Emily. Tu n’as pas changé. »

« Toi non plus... »

  
  


_Quel cliché, totalement bidon…_ Alice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Inutile de tenir la chandelle et d’assister à une lamentable parade nuptiale mille fois jouée, elle savait comment les choses allaient finir : à l’horizontale… Elle décida de s’en aller, pendant que le policier invitait Emily à prendre place à la table. En ce qui la concernait, Laurence pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

La rousse sortit dans la rue qui longeait le parc de Western Heights et décida d’y marcher un peu pour se calmer.

Cela devenait lassant à la longue d’être le souffre-douleur de Laurence. Qu’avait-elle fait encore de mal ? Elle avait beau chercher ce qui avait pu énerver l'irascible commissaire ce matin, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la traitait de cette façon. Peut-être pensait-il qu’en la secouant, elle se révolterait et sortirait de sa dépression ? Il avait déjà procédé ainsi par le passé. Avec succès, elle le concédait, mais cette fois, c’était différent. Il voulait déclencher une réaction mais c’était trop viscéral, trop intime et cela la laissait exposée et fragile. Cela lui faisait mal de concéder qu’il avait raison sur un point : elle devait trouver quelqu’un à qui parler, puisqu’il refusait le rôle de confident. 

Qu’y avait-il d’étonnant à cela ? L'égoïste qu’il était au naturel, faisait un bien piètre ami quand on y réfléchissait. Si Marlène avait été là, cela aurait peut-être été différent. La blonde l’aurait mis face à ses responsabilités et il n’aurait rien pu lui refuser... L’amertume et la déception prirent le pas sur la colère. Comme toujours depuis qu’elle était enfant, elle était seule face à l’adversité et devrait trouver un moyen de se battre pour guérir.

Elle arriva devant la forteresse de Western Heights à moitié enfouie sous la végétation, avec ses douves profondes et suivit le chemin vers la mer. Le temps était dégagé, l’air doux et printanier et elle apprécia de découvrir peu à peu l’immensité bleue et le port devant elle. Arrivée sur le belvédère, elle s’assit sur un banc, ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil lui réchauffer le visage.

Elle ignorait que Bardet l’avait suivie, sur ordre de Laurence, inquiet de ne plus la voir. Le jeune homme l’observait discrètement en se disant que son patron et la journaliste avait une relation vraiment compliquée. Après les avoir vus se quereller de façon aussi virulente, il doutait qu’ils soient (encore ?) amants. Pourtant, c’était troublant. Laurence semblait possessif et distant à la fois, Avril amoureuse d’un goujat qui la faisait manifestement souffrir.

Bardet s’installa au soleil et sortit une petite grille de mots croisés qu’il avait toujours sur lui. Le temps passa, la journaliste n’avait pas bougé de son banc. Parfois, Antoine levait la tête et était tenté d’aller voir la rousse mais l’idée d’affronter ensuite Laurence le rendait réticent. Dans ses rêveries, il s’imaginait remettre en place l’arrogant commissaire et le renvoyer chez lui, pour enfin inviter la jeune femme à sortir avec lui...

L’inspecteur sursauta soudain quand il entendit la voix de Laurence derrière lui. Il ne l’avait pas entendu approcher. Il se leva précipitamment devant son chef et oublia bien vite ses douces illusions.

  
  


« Où est-elle ? »

« Là-bas, commissaire. »

« Vous pouvez y aller, Bardet. Merci. »

  
  


Laurence observa Avril en fourbissant ses armes, prêt à l’affrontement. Bardet restait planté là, hésitant...

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Retournez à la pension ! »

  
  


Bardet prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

  
  


« Vous ne devriez pas traiter Alice de cette façon, Commissaire… »

  
  


Laurence fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour finalement, rétorquer :

  
  


« Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, Bardet ! »

« Ça se voit qu’elle vous aime ! Et vous, vous l’envoyez paître en la tenant pour une moins que rien ! Pourquoi vous agissez comme ça ?

« Pardon ? Elle m’ai… m’aime ?? » S’étrangla presque Laurence. « Mais vous avez fumé, ma parole ? Avril me déteste ! Et je ne peux pas la voir en peinture, moi non plus ! »

  
  


Bardet cligna des yeux, sans plus rien comprendre.

  
  


« Pourtant, vous… et elle… hier soir dans la cabine ? »

« Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a fichu un crétin pareil ? Pas observateur pour un clou et vous êtes flic ?? » Laurence secoua la tête, heureux de passer sa colère sur cet idiot. « Disparaissez ! »

« Mais... »

« Hors de ma vue, Bardet ! »

  
  


Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Désorienté, il hésita puis finalement tourna les talons sous l’œil courroucé de son chef.

Laurence s’avança dans les herbes hautes et rejoignit rapidement le belvédère. En entendant des pas derrière elle, Alice tourna la tête et aperçut le policier. Immédiatement, elle se tendit.

  
  


« Mais vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix deux minutes ? »

  
  


L’altercation avec Bardet l’avait fait réfléchir pendant les quelques secondes de marche et il avait décidé de redevenir maître de lui, plutôt que d’opter pour l’escalade dans les hostilités. Il regarda la Manche sans vraiment la voir avant de reporter son attention sur la journaliste.

  
  


« Il est temps de partir. Vous venez ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Chez le fondeur de cloches. A moins que ça ne vous intéresse plus ? »

  
  


Balancée entre devoir journalistique et désir d’afficher sa mauvaise humeur, Alice se retrouva coincée. Elle se leva finalement et passa devant lui en lui glissant :

  
  


« Je vous préviens, Laurence, vous ne l’emporterez pas au paradis ! »

  
  


Le policier eut juste une moue sardonique qu’elle ne vit pas. Il savait que la rancune d’Avril ne durait jamais bien longtemps et que tout serait oublié - et pardonné - dans l’instant où elle se retrouverait au cœur de l’action, à ses côtés.

Il la laissa marcher devant lui mais la rattrapa tout de même. Silencieusement, ils cheminèrent côte à côte, ruminant chacun dans leur coin, restant sur des non-dits, mais désireux de ne pas attiser leurs tempéraments tempétueux.

  
  


« Ça va se passer comment ? » Demanda t-elle au bout d’un moment.

« Ça s’est déjà passé, Avril. Je n’ai aucun pouvoir de juridiction dans ce pays, et donc je dépends des autorités locales. Le DCI Barton a envoyé ses hommes chez Packard Bells pendant que nous petit déjeunions. Il est temps de le rejoindre pour constater que j’ai raison. »

  
  


L’arrogant était de retour, mais Avril releva à peine, tellement il se trompait rarement. Par contre, elle nota qu’il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça.

  
  


« C’est curieux, vous faites confiance à un flic que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

« Je n’ai pas le choix, ma chère Avril. A sa décharge, Barton ne semble pas totalement incompétent. »

  
  


Elle lui lança un regard acéré.

  
  


« Vous avez quand même une idée derrière la tête, avouez-le. »

« J’ai toujours des idées derrière la tête. »

« Comme avec cette Mélanie ? »

« Emily… »

« Peu importe son prénom... Enfin, quoi, Laurence ? C’est pas le moment de draguer une mère de famille ! »

  
  


Il s’en amusa.

  
  


« Jalouse, Avril ? »

  
  


Alice eut un petit rire.

  
  


« Non, mais là, c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je vous parle de votre comportement odieux avec Antoine hier soir ? Vous savez ce qu’il en a conclu ? Que vous et moi… enfin, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin ! »

« Je voulais juste l’empêcher de faire une bêtise monumentale avec une fille instable émotionnellement, c’est tout ! »

« Hein ? N’importe quoi ! Comme d’habitude, vous faites exprès de jouer sur les mots ! »

« Rassurez-vous, j’ai remis les pendules à l’heure avec lui, puisque visiblement, VOUS avez laissé le malentendu s’installer… ça vous arrangeait, hein ? »

« Je me débrouille très bien toute seule pour rembarrer un mec trop entreprenant ! »

« En temps ordinaire, oui, mais là, vous étiez complètement à côté de vos pompes ! »

« Ce n’est pas moi qui suis en cause, mais vous ! Vous culpabilisez comme un malade depuis trois jours ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

  
  


Ils s’étaient à nouveau arrêtés et se défiaient comme chat et chien. Alice savait qu’elle venait de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal pour lui, mais jamais il ne l’admettrait à haute voix.

  
  


« Je vous ai déjà dit que ce qui m’est arrivé n’était pas de votre faute, alors arrêtez de me surprotéger, d’accord ? »

« Vous ne vous en êtes pas plainte hier soir que je sache ?... » Ricana t-il. « … Ce n’est pas moi qui me suis précipité sur vous pour me faire câliner !

« Je voulais pas ! » Comme Laurence la dévisageait pour la contredire, Alice se mit à rougir. « Bon, c’est vrai, j’en avais besoin... Mais vous n’avez pas trouvé ça désagréable, non plus ! »

« C’était pathétique. »

« Si c’était pathétique, pourquoi ne m’avez-vous pas repoussée alors ? »

« Parce que je suis un gentleman, Avril. Ceci dit, si vous insistez, la prochaine fois, je vous jetterai à terre comme un sac de détritus ! »

  
  


Alice secoua la tête.

  
  


« Vous savez, Laurence, il faudra que vous parliez un jour à un psy de cette méchanceté gratuite qui vous caractérise et de ce besoin de tout contrôler en permanence… De ce complexe de Superman aussi ! Se croire au dessus des autres, tout faire tout seul, vouloir la réussite à tout prix, c’est pas lassant à la longue ?... Et puis protéger la veuve et l’orpheline, c’est complètement dépassé de nos jours ! »

  
  


Laurence soupira, ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arrête du nez avec le pouce et l’index.

  
  


« Avril... »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous me fatiguez avec votre psychologie de magazine, mais vous me fatiguez... »

  
  


Image même de la lassitude blasée, Laurence secoua la tête et repartit vers la pension. Alice le suivit et consentit alors seulement à sourire dans son dos, heureuse de sa mince victoire... 

_A suivre…_

  
  


_Je veux d’abord vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos retours. C’est toujours un plaisir de continuer cette histoire, surtout dans le contexte actuel des violences faites aux femmes. Même s’il s’agit d’une fiction, il y a toujours malheureusement un fond de vérité auquel je n’ai pas échappé moi-même. Mais je n’entrerai pas dans les détails, ce n’est pas le propos ici._

_Deux choses relatives à ce chapitre :_

_1/ L’écrire n’a pas été simple. Au début, je rêvais qu’Avril donne une claque mémorable à Laurence pour tout vous dire (qui n’en a pas rêvé, c’est vrai ? ^^)_

_Oui, mais voilà, il se trouve qu’Avril et Laurence virent très rarement dans le pathos, sinon l’aspect comédie de leurs relations habituelles (l’ethos) ne serait plus présent et ne pourrait donc plus sauver leur étrange amitié. Que Marlène le fasse, et là, cela prend tout son sens, parce qu’il est obligé de s’excuser de son comportement borderline, mais il peut se le permettre avec Marlène qui lui pardonne tout. Pas avec Avril._

_Même si les événements sont graves, il y a toujours ce petit élément absurde qui permet un second degré entre eux. Toute leur dynamique repose sur ce constat. Une gifle détruirait ce fragile équilibre. Donc il faut savoir renoncer : pas de gifle. _

_Je n’y suis quand même pas allée de main morte avec nos deux protagonistes, alors pardonnez-moi de les emmener sur des chemins de traverse._

_2/ J’avoue, j’ai fait un terrible jeu de mots en nommant la fonderie, Packard Bells (oui, elle est facile). Pourquoi ? Dans notre belle région de Savoie, je ne saurai que vous recommander d’aller visiter le musée de la véritable Fonderie Paccard, célèbre pour ses cloches dans le monde entier ! _

_La suite dans quelques jours._

_Cheers ;-)_


	13. La Fonderie

_ Fonderie Packard Bells, environs de Canterbury, 14 heures _

  
  


Située en bordure de la route qui allait de Douvres à Canterbury, la fonderie Packard Bells était un édifice composé de bâtiments en briques sur deux étages et disposés en U. Héritières de l’ère industrielle du dix-neuvième siècle, deux cheminées rondes longilignes pointaient vers le ciel et crachaient leurs volutes de fumées grises épaisses.

Laurence reposa les jumelles après avoir attentivement observé les lieux. Quelques véhicules stationnaient dans la grande cour pavée près d’un gros monticule de terre argileuse qui devait servir à la fois pour les briques réfractaires des fours et pour le moulage des cloches. Dans un coin près de l’entrée, d’autres moules de tailles honorables, ceux-là en acier rouillés, attendaient d’être utilisés, posés sur des palettes en bois.

La fabrique tournait normalement. Les scies, les meuleuses et les soufflets des forges produisaient un fond sonore régulier, seulement perturbé par des claquements très secs quand le métal en fusion entrait en contact avec de l’eau ou de la vapeur.

Des ouvriers allaient et venaient, entrant et sortant des ateliers. Tout semblait normal. En apparence seulement, car à bien y regarder, le commissaire avait aperçu et identifié trois guetteurs. Probablement armés, les deux premiers habillés comme des employés fumaient en discutant dans un coin de la cour sans jamais quitter leur poste d’observation. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils surveillaient l’entrée et une partie du bâtiment latéral. Le troisième homme à une fenêtre du premier étage couvrait l’autre édifice avec l’atelier principal et avait indéniablement un fusil à portée de main.

Laurence en était sûr désormais, il ne s’était pas trompé de cible. L’or et le platine auraient dû être fondus à cet endroit. A voir comment le lieu demeurait sous bonne garde, il était probablement devenu une cache pour des truands en cavale qui s’imaginaient à l’abri. Peut-être même les pierres précieuses volées s’y trouvaient-elles aussi ? Il espérait que ce soit le cas mais il n’était pas prêt à le parier.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? » Demanda tout bas Avril, qui s’était faufilée comme une fouine jusqu’à lui.

« Le feu vert de Barton. Venez, j’ai vu ce que je voulais voir, ne restons pas là. »

  
  


Laurence se recula à l’abri de la vieille grange. Lieu d’observation idéal sur la colline, elle surplombait la fonderie située deux cent mètres plus en contrebas. Accompagné d’Avril, il rejoignit le Chief Inspector qui coordonnait l’opération avec ses subalternes, en retrait dans le petit bois attenant.

  
  


« Alors ? »

« Rien n’a changé, Barton. Ils ne s’attendent probablement pas à une visite de courtoisie de notre part. »

« Conservons l’effet de surprise alors. Tout le monde est bien en place chez nous, Crowley ? »

  
  


Barton attendit confirmation de la part de l’inspecteur avant de lui donner de nouvelles instructions. Ancien militaire, Crawley transmit les ordres par walkie-talkie et hocha la tête en direction de son chef, une fois ces derniers exécutés.

  
  


« Le camion va arriver dans cinq minutes au portail. Nous montons tous en voiture. Rendez-vous à l’entrée. »

  
  


Barton et Laurence avaient de concert décidé de donner l’assaut. Pour se faire, ils avaient besoin d’une diversion pour attirer l’attention des guetteurs et permettre aux hommes du DCI d’intervenir. L’accès à l’usine prévu pour des poids lourds était relativement étroit et si l’on s’y prenait bien, on pouvait utiliser cet avantage pour bloquer l’entrée principale.

Comme prévu quelques minutes plus tard, un camion rempli de fournitures et de matériels pour la fonderie se présenta et comme un fait exprès, la remorque frotta l’un des piliers alors qu’il entrait dans la cour. Le chauffeur descendit du camion en jurant. Il interpella aussitôt les deux guetteurs pour qu’ils viennent l’aider à manœuvrer. C’était le signal.

Pendant que le faux chauffeur discutait et faisait traîner les choses en empirant la situation par des manœuvres volontairement hasardeuses, les policiers pénétrèrent par petits groupes par la seconde entrée située sous un porche, dans le coin où se trouvaient les larges moules non utilisés, et derrière lesquels ils se cachèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Laurence et Barton roulaient jusqu’à l’entrée, suivis par une seconde voiture où se trouvaient Bardet et Avril. Le jeune inspecteur ne devait pas quitter la journaliste d’une semelle et l’empêcher d’intervenir par tous les moyens. En deux minutes, ils arrivèrent sur place, cachés par le camion.

Déjà quelques curieux sortaient dans la cour pour voir ce qu’il se passait, attirés par les conversations excédées des guetteurs qui demandaient au chauffeur de dégager le plus vite possible le camion coincé dans l’entrée.

Barton choisit cet instant pour lancer le signal convenu. En attendant les coups de sifflet, les _constables_ sortirent de leurs cachettes.

Ce fut immédiatement le chaos dans la cour. Entre les employés qui regardaient ahuris les policiers qui couraient vers eux sans comprendre, et ceux qui tentaient de prendre la fuite, il y eut un moment de flottement, dont profitèrent les autorités pour se saisir des hommes et les arrêter.

Le troisième guetteur s’était emparé de la carabine et fit feu à plusieurs reprises sur les groupes. Il fut ajusté par un tireur posté spécialement pour lui. Touché, l’homme lâcha son arme et ne bougea plus.

A la tête d’un des groupes d’intervention, Laurence se précipita dans l’atelier à la suite des derniers fuyards. Il y eut quelques échanges de coups de feu et il se mit à l’abri.

En évaluant la situation, il aperçut une haute silhouette qui courait le long de la passerelle au premier étage. Il sut immédiatement à qui il avait affaire. Vallieri, l’Italien, le tueur de Prizzi était sur les lieux. Avisant l’un des escaliers qui menaient à l’étage, il se précipita à sa suite, en faisant fi de toutes consignes élémentaires de sécurité.

Arrivé sur la passerelle, Laurence vit surgir un homme armé devant lui. Avant que le malfrat, surpris, ait eu le temps d’ajuster le policier, Laurence s’avança et cueillit le bandit au visage d’un coup de poing magistral. Ce dernier s’effondra. En secouant sa main douloureuse, Laurence mesura sa chance : il serait arrivé trois secondes plus tard, et l’homme aurait eu le temps de l’abattre comme un lapin.

Le commissaire ramassa l’arme, vérifia qu’elle était bien chargée, et reprit sa progression vers l’endroit où il avait vu disparaître le grand italien. En bas, les coups de feu s’étaient tus et les policiers semblaient s‘être rendus maîtres de la situation. Prudemment, il ouvrit une porte sans se tenir dans l’encadrement. Vallieri tira deux balles qui firent voler en éclat des surfaces vitrées et se perdirent dans l’atelier.

Laurence n’avait guère le choix s’il voulait avancer. Il ramassa au sol un bris de vitre sans tain et s’en servit pour jeter un œil à l’intérieur de la pièce. Il parvint ainsi à se faire une idée de son agencement. Il tira ensuite quelques balles en aveugle puis pénétra dans la pièce en roulant au sol, avant de se dissimuler derrière un bureau en acier. De nouveaux projectiles sifflèrent autour de lui et il attendit que cessent les tirs.

  
  


« Vallieri ! Il est inutile de vous cacher, vous êtes coincé ! »

  
  


Il n’y eut pas de réponse. Laurence prit un dossier tombé au sol et le jeta dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il essuya de nouveaux tirs.

  
  


« Constituez-vous prisonnier ! »

  
  


Pour seule réponse, il entendit les bruits de pas précipités de Vallieri dans un escalier métallique. Laurence se releva et se lança à sa poursuite. Il risquait sa peau mais avec un peu de chance, l’autre n’avait plus de balles...

Au détour de l’escalier, le policier eut le temps de voir Vallieri le mettre en joue et se recula juste à temps. La première balle ricocha et se perdit ; la seconde ricocha également, mais des éclats en revanche atteignirent le policier à la tête.

Pendant quelques secondes, la douleur occulta tout et Laurence porta la main à sa tempe en pensant être touché gravement. Un peu sonné, il avait mis un genou à terre et avait perdu son arme. Ce n’était qu’une estafilade heureusement mais cela saignait abondamment. Vallieri mit à profit ce moment pour se déplacer et viser le commissaire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Laurence lut la détermination et sa mort imminente dans les yeux du tueur. Le temps sembla s’allonger et se suspendre… Comme au ralenti, Vallieri appuya sur la détente…

CLIC !

Laurence cligna des yeux en réalisant que sa dernière heure n’était pas venue. En jurant, Vallieri jeta l’arme à feu devenue inutile.

Pendant ce temps, Laurence s’était relevé, la main couverte de sang. Son cuir chevelu le lançait mais il avait retrouvé tous ses esprits sous le coup de l’adrénaline.

  
  


« Vallieri, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Robert Santander et celui présumé d’André Germain ! »

« Viens me chercher, petit flic… » Répondit l’italien en ricanant.

  
  


Laurence monta les dernières marches et fit face à l’italien qui l’observait avec un sourire sinistre, un couteau à la main. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à présent dans les vastes combles de la fonderie, sous la charpente métallique et la toiture. La température y était étouffante, malgré de grandes verrières ouvertes dans le toit. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et se tournèrent autour, cherchant la faille chez l’adversaire.

  
  


« … Approche, mon biquet, je vais te saigner… »

  
  


Concentré sur le tueur en face de lui, Laurence ne répondit pas à la provocation et enregistra vaguement l’arrivée d’une tierce personne dans son dos. Vallieri se mit à sourire encore plus.

  
  


« Et voilà ta petite copine… Parfait ! Je vais faire d’une pierre deux coups ! »

« Avril ! Fichez le camp d’ici tout de suite ! »

  
  


La rousse s’était pétrifiée en voyant que Laurence était désarmé. Bien sûr, elle savait que le policier savait se battre à mains nues, mais tout de même... Vallieri avança vers le commissaire, la lame en avant, puis se jeta sur lui. Laurence esquiva sur le côté, puis recula. L’italien recommença et une danse très particulière s’amorça entre les deux combattants. Le policier restait en permanence entre l’italien et Avril qui finit par comprendre son manège et bougea de façon à faciliter sa protection implicite. Plusieurs fois, la lame ne fut pas loin d’atteindre sa cible mais Laurence parvenait toujours à s’écarter au dernier moment.

  
  


« Tu as beau faire le singe, je vais t’avoir ! Tout comme j’ai eu Germain ! Lui, il s’est enfui, la queue entre les jambes ! »

« Et tu l’as lâchement abattu d’une balle dans le dos ! »

« Il faut juste savoir saisir les opportunités quand elles se présentent… comme maintenant ! »

  
  


L’Italien sauta en avant. Plus grand que Laurence, Vallieri avait plus d’allonge. Plus fin, il était moins lourd que le policier. Laurence avait cependant pris la mesure de son adversaire. Il fallait juste que l’occasion se présente favorablement pour une contre-attaque...

  
  


« Peut-être que je te laisserai vivre suffisamment longtemps pour que tu la vois mourir... »

« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux… » Gronda le commissaire, soudain en colère.

  
  


Vallieri se mit à rire et plongea vers Laurence, rapide comme l’éclair. Alice cria de manière réflexe, apeurée. Cette fois, le commissaire n’esquiva pas, ni ne recula. Il saisit le poignet de Vallieri au vol et pratiqua sur lui une clé de bras destinée à lui faire lâcher l’arme blanche.

Le rire de Vallieri mourut en un cri d’agonie et il lança son autre poing dans l’estomac de Laurence. Le combat s’engagea alors, féroce. Les deux hommes se battirent au corps à corps, chacun refusant de céder un pouce de terrain, chacun exerçant une pression sur l’autre.

Laurence était en réalité parfaitement maître de lui. Faire croire à l’adversaire qu’il était hors de lui avait obligé Vallieri à se découvrir. Bien vite, il se rendit compte qu’il était plus fort que l’italien, il fallait juste l’amener au sol en le déséquilibrant… Mais l’italien n’avait toujours pas lâché son fichu poignard !

Laurence ne put anticiper le coup de coude qui le frappa soudain violemment à la tempe, là où il était déjà blessé. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne vit que des étincelles devant ses yeux alors qu’un nouveau cri d’Avril retentissait. Sonné, il se rendit compte qu’il était couché sur le dos au sol et que l’italien brandissait le couteau au dessus de lui. Sa vue se brouillait… Vallieri allait frapper… Il était trop tard...

Un coup de feu retentit. L’italien se figea, eut une expression de surprise, puis lâcha la lame avant de s’étaler de tout son long sur Laurence, pour ne plus bouger. Le policier entendit à nouveau crier son nom, puis quelqu’un dégagea énergiquement le corps de l’italien en hurlant…

Alice Avril était à genoux à ses côtés et le regardait comme si elle avait eu la peur de sa vie...

  
  


« Laurence ! Oh, nom d’un chien ! »

  
  


La chemise du commissaire était couverte de sang mais il était sûr que ce n’était pas le sien. Avril posa ses mains sur lui et le palpa littéralement, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle ne rêvait pas.

  
  


« Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivant ! »

« C’est bon, Avril, ôtez vos sales pattes, je n’ai rien ! » Grogna t-il, encore à demi dans le cirage.

« Mais… mais… Votre tête ? »

  
  


Laurence porta la main à son crâne et sentit le sang chaud et humide sous ses doigts. Péniblement, il se mit en position assise et regarda devant lui. A quelques mètres, Antoine Bardet était debout, pétrifié comme une statue de sel. Il regardait le corps de Vallieri avec stupéfaction, l’arme à bout de bras.

Le commissaire se releva et marcha en titubant légèrement vers le jeune inspecteur, choqué. Doucement, il le désarma et posa une main sur son épaule. Bardet leva les yeux vers lui, perdu.

  
  


« Commissaire ?... »

« Vous avez fait ce qu’il fallait, Bardet. Allez vous asseoir là-bas, j’arrive dans un moment…. »

  
  


Bardet hocha machinalement la tête.

  
  


« Avril ! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous voulez bien rester avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr… Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge, Laurence. »

Il fit un geste de dénégation de la main et Avril, malgré tout inquiète, n’insista pas, surtout que le DCI Barton venait d’arriver en compagnie de l’inspecteur Crowley. Ensemble, ils constatèrent le décès de Vallieri et Laurence leur expliqua ce qui s’était passé.

Pendant ce temps, Alice ne savait pas comment rassurer Bardet. Elle reprit les paroles de Laurence.

  
  


« Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, Antoine. Si tu n’avais pas tiré, c’est le commissaire qui serait mort ! »

« J’ai tué un homme, Alice… »

« Oui, ben, mieux vaut cette ordure plutôt que Laurence... Tu lui as sauvé la vie et pour ça, il t’en sera reconnaissant et ne traitera plus comme un sous-fifre ! »

  
  


Antoine eut un grognement pas convaincu. A la vérité, même Alice n’y croyait pas, mais elle voulait lui remonter le moral.

  
  


« Tu l’as entendu comme moi ? Ce type a reconnu qu’il avait tué le commissaire Germain. Probablement qu’il a tué d’autres personnes aussi… des truands mais aussi des innocents... »

  
  


Bardet défit son nœud de cravate et ouvrit le col de sa chemise. Il semblait vraiment mal.

  
  


« J’ai besoin de prendre l’air… Excuse-moi, Alice... »

  
  


Bardet quitta les combles et Alice reporta son attention sur le groupe de Laurence. Un médecin était arrivé et s’occupait de la blessure du commissaire qui saignait toujours et s’était assis sur une poutrelle. Le policier refusa catégoriquement de quitter les lieux et d’aller à l’hôpital. Il exigea que le docteur lui fasse les points de suture sur place.

Alice éprouva un immense soulagement à le voir vivant et redevenu lui-même. La vue et l’odeur caractéristique du sang la révulsaient à présent et elle hésitait à s’approcher de Laurence tellement son costume en était couvert. Elle accrocha finalement son regard pendant que le médecin le soignait.

Laurence se sentait soulagé au delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer. La journaliste n’avait rien et c’était le principal. Des traces de tensions apparaissaient encore sur le visage de la rousse malgré le petit sourire compatissant qu’elle lui adressait présentement en guise d’encouragement.

La douleur le fit grimacer alors que le médecin lui recousait le cuir chevelu et le mimétisme sur le visage d’Alice le frappa. Aucune trace de moquerie, de façon empathique, elle semblait souffrir comme il souffrait. Mal à l’aise cependant, elle finit par détourner le regard, mais il ne lui en voulut pas.

Le corps de Vallieri fut évacué dans un drap par les policiers et Alice en profita pour venir finalement s’asseoir sur la poutre à côté de Laurence. Le médecin lui bandait à présent la tête.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« A part le mal de crâne ? Ça pourrait être pire… Bardet a eu le bon réflexe. Où est-il parti ? »

« Dehors... Il s’en veut. Je lui ai dit que vous alliez le remercier pour son geste. »

« Ce n’est pas ce qu’il a envie d’entendre mais j’irai lui parler. »

  
  


Il y eut un silence alors que le médecin anglais donnait à Laurence un tube de paracétamol et ses instructions pour la suite. Le policier se releva lentement.

  
  


« Vous auriez pu mourir... » Remarqua Alice, mine de rien.

« Désolée de vous décevoir, j’ai bien essayé, mais… Je tenterai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! »

  
  


Elle roula des yeux. Il était clair que quelque chose la chiffonnait.

  
  


« Les mauvaises herbes ont la vie dure, je sais… Mais comment j’aurai annoncé à Marlène que vous n’étiez plus là, hein ? Vous y avez pensé ? Rien que pour ça, vous mériteriez des claques ! »

  
  


Laurence eut un sourire. Tout comme lui, elle transférait sa peur sur de la colère et exprimait ainsi ses frustrations. Son attitude désinvolte eut le don de mettre Alice hors d’elle.

  
  


« Je déteste quand vous faites ça ! »

« Quand je fais quoi ? »

« Votre insupportable arrogant ! On dirait que tout est un jeu pour vous, que vous aimez mettre votre vie en danger, juste pour éprouver le grand frisson ! Mais vous avez pas le droit de jouer avec les émotions des autres ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! C’est… C’est dégueulasse ! »

  
  


Il détourna le regard et mit tranquillement les mains dans ses poches.

  
  


« Avril, ce sont les risques de mon métier. Je les assume entièrement. »

« En faisant n’importe quoi ? »

« Je savais ce que je faisais en suivant Vallieri. »

  
  


Avril se mit à fulminer et avança d’un pas vers lui en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne s’était même pas rendue compte qu’elle le touchait presque.

  
  


« Mon œil ! Sans l’intervention miraculeuse d’Antoine, vous ne seriez plus là ! »

« Vous ne m’auriez pas beaucoup regretté, Avril, avouez-le. »

« Je vous en aurai voulu à mort, oui ! Parce que vous auriez rendu Marlène malheureuse comme les pierres et qu’elle vous aurait voué un culte éternel ! Quelle bonne blague ! Non content d’être mort, vous lui gâchez encore la vie ! Comme d’habitude, vous ne pensez qu’à vous, espèce d'égoïste dont la taille de la tête est celle d’une pastèque ! »

« Finalement, j’aurai mieux fait de laisser Vallieri vous dépecer... »

« Mais allez-y ! Depuis le temps que vous en rêvez ! »

« Non, Avril, je ne rêve pas de ça en ce qui vous concerne… »

  
  


Des images impudiques et plaisantes d’une Avril en nuisette noire hyper sexy surgirent spontanément dans son cerveau. Il les écarta sans ménagement et se leva pour partir, excédé par ces pensées parasites qui apparaissaient au plus mauvais moment.

  
  


« … Je cauchemarde ! »

« Mais moi aussi, figurez-vous ! » Lui rétorqua t-elle en fulminant. « Vous me sortez par les yeux, Laurence ! »

  
  


Après un dernier regard vexé, le policier descendit l’escalier en secouant la tête, et rejoignit la cour où Bardet était assis dans un coin, en train de fumer. Il s’installa à ses côtés sans un mot.

  
  


« L’opération est un succès ? » Demanda Bardet au bout d’un moment.

« Les hommes de Barton n’ont arrêté que des seconds couteaux. Il y a de nombreuses victimes, des blessés de part et d’autres, plus ou moins graves. Ils sont en train de fouiller les bâtiments mais n’ont pas encore trouvé trace des pierres. »

« Vallieri devait savoir où elles se trouvent. »

« Sans doute mais il était prêt à mourir pour protéger le secret. »

« C’est curieux. Je ne me souviens que de le voir étendu par terre, baignant dans son sang… Rien, pendant que je... »

  
  


Il s’interrompit, puis il y eut un silence. Enfin, Laurence reprit doucement :

  
  


« Le bruit de la détonation ne m’est revenu que trois jours plus tard, et le regard interloqué de ce jeune soldat allemand lorsqu’il a su qu’il allait mourir… il m’a fallu quelques semaines pour m’en souvenir... Soumis à un grand stress, le cerveau occulte tout sur le coup, et c’est tant mieux. Mais soyez sûr que ça reviendra à un moment ou à un autre. »

  
  


Bardet réalisa ce que Laurence était en train de lui dire. Le commissaire avait le visage fermé et distant.

  
  


« Ça vous a hanté ? »

« J’avais fait ce qui était juste, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les personnes dont il menaçait la vie. Replacez les raisons de votre geste dans le contexte et cela lui donnera un sens légitime. »

« C’est tout de même affreux… »

« Oui, ça l’est. Vous avez ôté la vie de quelqu’un dans le cadre légal, en légitime défense, mais ce n’est pas anodin. Il vous en restera quelque chose, un traumatisme, qui vous marquera pour le restant de vos jours et qui vous fera mesurer la valeur d’une vie. »

« Vous… » Bardet se mouilla les lèvres. « … Vous faites des cauchemars ? »

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas et sortit une cigarette. Dans sa carrière, il avait eu son lot de morts tragiques ou violentes, de suicides, à commencer par celui de son propre père… Peu importe les circonstances, c’étaient toujours des situations traumatisantes. On avait beau les glisser sous le tapis, elles finissaient toujours par laisser des traces et resurgir au moment le plus inopportun. Lentement, il expira la fumée.

  
  


« Est-ce qu’il vaut mieux que j’en parle à quelqu’un ? » Demanda Bardet, après quelques minutes.

« C’est vous qui jugerez si vous avez besoin d’une aide psychologique ou pas. »

  
  


Bardet hocha la tête. Dans un geste inhabituel, Laurence lui serra l’épaule.

  
  


« Vous ne le voyez pas comme ça à chaud, mais c’était du bon boulot… Merci Bardet. »

  
  


Laurence se releva et reprit contact avec la réalité de la fonderie. En face de lui, Alice Avril était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et les regardait tous les deux. Il se détourna d’elle et chercha Barton du regard. Il était temps de retourner aux affaires courantes.

  
  


  
  


_A suivre…_

  
  


_Je voulais faire un chapitre sous le signe de l’action et en même temps, œuvrer à la résolution de l’enquête annexe. Quelle opportunité à saisir pour faire de Bardet un héros ordinaire ! Il emprunte à Emile Lampion sa maladresse notoire, le fait d’être traité comme un chien par son supérieur, et sa volonté de faire au mieux malgré tout. Il semblerait qu’il s’en soit sorti comme un chef, non ?_

_A ce stade, les relations entre Avril et Laurence sont toujours très tendues. Peut-être va-t-il falloir un événement déclencheur pour qu’Alice réalise que son rapport à Laurence a évolué ? Dans quel sens ? Vous le verrez prochainement… Attention, vous allez probablement traverser une zone de turbulences ! :-) _

_Bonne semaine !_


	14. Dans lequel Avril se questionne

Alice Avril prit une autre photo des caisses entreposées dans la cabine et placées sous la garde de huit policiers. Seule journaliste autorisée à immortaliser le retour en France de l’or et du platine par avion, elle mesurait la chance qu’elle avait de pouvoir continuer à suivre l’enquête aux côtés de Laurence.

Le commissaire lui avait pourtant proposé de rentrer avec l’inspecteur Bardet mais elle avait décliné. Elle termina la pellicule en prenant d’autres clichés, puis la sortit de l’appareil photo. Elle attendit que Laurence ait le dos tourné pour la donner discrètement à Bardet.

  
  


« Un dénommé Lemaître viendra chercher le film à ton arrivée. »

« D’accord. »

« Antoine, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour… pour tout. »

  
  


Le jeune homme balaya d’un geste ses remerciements. Alice ne savait pas ce que Laurence lui avait dit mais il semblait aller mieux, même s’il n’était guère loquace. Rapidement, elle lui serra la main.

  
  


« Prends soin de toi, d’accord ? »

  
  


Il hocha la tête.

  
  


« Merci à toi. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas me considérer comme un monstre… »

  
  


Alice s’approcha de lui et lui glissa tout bas :

  
  


« Tu as agi comme il fallait. Tu sauvé la vie de quelqu’un qui, malgré son caractère de merde, s’avère être... un ami. J’en reviens pas de m’entendre dire ça... Enfin bref, Laurence m’a sauvé la mise tellement de fois que je ne peux pas lui enlever ça, même s’il faut bien l’avouer, c’est un gros con… »

  
  


Bardet ne put s’empêcher de rire.

  
  


« Je sais, c’est totalement contradictoire... » Reprit-elle.

« Si, je comprends. Il est paradoxal. »

  
  


Alice fit la grimace et secoua la tête.

  
  


« Laurence n’est pas un sujet sur lequel j’ai envie de m’étaler. »

« Je n’ai pas non plus envie que vous vous ventrouilliez sur moi, Avril… Rien que de l’imaginer, brrrrr !! Ça fait froid dans le dos ! »

  
  


Alice soupira devant l’intervention inopportune du commissaire qui avait entendu ces dernières paroles. Elle se retourna vers le policier et croisa les bras, mécontente :

  
  


« Laurence… On vous a déjà dit que ce n’était pas poli d’écouter les conversations des autres ?

« On en apprend tellement plus, pourquoi se priver ? Ainsi, je ne vous sors plus par les yeux, Avril ?

  
  


Avec un sourire faux-jeton, Alice lui tapa amicalement sur le bras et lui glissa :

  
  


« Dans vos rêves, Laurence… Dans vos rêves… »

  
  


Le commissaire la regarda s’éloigner, avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

  
  


« Cette fille est toujours à faire son intéressante... »

  
  


Il secoua la tête puis consulta sa montre. Un quart d’heure encore avant le décollage. Sérieusement, il reprit à l’adresse de son inspecteur :

  
  


« Bardet, à votre arrivée au Bourget, le Juge Cassel sera présente avec les camions blindés et une escorte à motos. Vous lui remettrez ceci… »

  
  


Laurence lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle contenait un premier rapport de sa part et des comptes rendus des témoignages auxquels il avait assisté après les arrestations, notamment la façon dont Germain avait été attiré dans un piège, la mise en scène pour faire croire que Santander avait tué le policier et l’implication de Vallieri dans son assassinat.

  
  


« Vous ?… Vous ne rentrez pas ? » Demanda le jeune inspecteur, surpris.

« Non, je suis la piste des pierres pendant qu’elle est encore chaude… Comme vous étiez le bras droit de Germain, vous savez comment coordonner la protection du convoi. Vous vous chargerez du transport jusque chez Boucheron, place Vendôme. »

  
  


Bardet blémit.

  
  


« Mais, Commissaire, c’est une lourde responsabilité ! »

« Ne dérogez pas à ce que nous avons prévu ensemble, d’accord ? Le juge a mis à votre disposition des forces de l’ordre supplémentaires. Vous serez armés jusqu’aux dents. Découragez toute nouvelle tentative et n’ouvrez le feu que si vous y êtes contraints. Je vous fais confiance, Bardet, alors ne me décevez pas, compris ? »

  
  


Le jeune inspecteur déglutit et hocha la tête. Laurence sortit un papier sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

  
  


« Une fois la marchandise livrée ce soir, vous m’appelez, je serai encore au poste de police ou à la pension. »

« Bien, Commissaire. »

« Anne-Marie Cassel vous convoquera demain matin au palais pour prendre votre témoignage. Avec celui d’Avril et le mien quand nous rentrerons en France, elle pourra bientôt boucler l’enquête sur la mort de Germain et celle de Santander. »

« Et pour Prizzi et le commanditaire ? »

« Assassinats, vol, piraterie, je crains que la liste des chefs d’inculpation s’allonge pour eux de façon exponentielle. A ce stade, l’enquête ne fait que commencer. »

  
  


A cet instant, le second du commandant de bord fit une annonce radio pour les avertir de leur départ imminent. Il pria les personnes qui n’embarquaient pas de sortir. Les deux hommes se serrèrent une dernière fois la main.

  
  


« Bonne chance, Bardet. »

  
  


Pendant ce temps, Alice se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en appelant Jourdeuil plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Le rédacteur en chef avait d’abord râlé en apprenant où elle se trouvait, et puis Alice lui avait raconté toute l’histoire. Loin d’être fou, Jourdeuil avait bondi sur l’exclusivité du reportage. Au téléphone, elle lui avait dicté l’article qu’elle avait écrit pendant que Laurence assistait à l’interrogatoire des suspects arrêtés à la fonderie. Le rédacteur en chef n’attendait plus que les photos qu’un collaborateur viendrait récupérer au Bourget, pour lancer les rotatives avec ce qui ferait la une de l’édition du lendemain matin. La signerait-il de son nom ou bien lui laisserait-il toute la gloire de l’enquête ? C’était ce qui la perturbait. Elle ignorait encore sept ans après, que Laurence lui-même avait définitivement réglé la question. Jamais plus Jourdeuil ne s’aviserait de signer un papier écrit par Alice Avril ! Le rédacteur en chef avait compris la leçon et ne lui volerait plus la vedette !

Depuis l’incident de la fonderie, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et était d’humeur grinçante. D’habitude, c’était elle qui fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis sans se poser de questions et ce n’était que lorsqu’elle se retrouvait dans la mouise… qu’elle prenait conscience qu’elle était dans la mouise ! Laurence accourait alors pour la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait invariablement. Son chevalier en armure blanche… enfin, bleue la plupart du temps !

Alice n’avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Laurence lui avait véritablement fichue les pétoches quand elle l’avait vu étendu au sol alors que l’italien allait le poignarder. Pour tout dire, elle l’avait vu mort et s’était retrouvée impuissante, tétanisée par une peur viscérale. Etait-ce cette même angoisse qu’il éprouvait chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait en danger de mort ? Elle le traitait d’égoïste, mais n’était-ce pas elle l'égoïste après tout ? Elle, qui se moquait bien de ce que les autres, Marlène et Laurence en tête, mais aussi Tricard et Glissant, pouvaient ressentir quand elle disparaissait ou faisait ses enquêtes dans son coin ? Ne venait-elle pas de lui reprocher de jouer avec les sentiments des autres alors qu’elle avait agi un nombre incalculable de fois de la même manière avec lui ?

Alice se rendait compte qu’elle avait été injuste avec Laurence. Par un effet miroir, sa peur s’était transformée en colère, tout comme lui, qui lui en voulait toujours après ses mésaventures. La différence, c’est qu’il ne se sentait pas coupable après coup, comme elle, à cet instant précis. Par un effet miroir, elle comprenait enfin ce qu’il traversait.

Et si Antoine n’avait pas été là ? Alice tenta de chasser l’épouvantable projection que son imagination trop vivace avait produite dans son esprit et l’effroi qu’elle engendrait. Elle était fondamentalement une fille émotive mais n’aurait jamais pensé être autant affectée par un type qui, comme elle l’avait dit à Bardet, était un con et lui faisait la misère. Les arguments raisonnables avaient beau se succéder dans sa tête, elle continuait à se sentir mal.

Avril se ressaisit lorsqu’elle vit l’objet de ses réflexions avancer vers elle. Stoïquement, elle se prépara mentalement et l’apostropha directement :

  
  


« Vous retournez au poste de police pour les interrogatoires ? »

« Oui. Je vous dépose à la pension ? »

« Je ne peux pas venir ? »

« Non. C’est une autre enquête qui commence, Avril, une dans laquelle la presse est exclue. »

« Allez, je n’écris rien sans que vous m’en donniez l’autorisation. »

« Vous êtes plus curieuse qu’une chatte, mais c’est toujours non. Venez... »

  
  


Elle le suivit en silence jusqu’à la voiture, un fait inhabituel qu’il remarqua. Par dessus son épaule, il lui jeta un coup d’œil discret et vit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle semblait ailleurs et soucieuse.

  
  


« C’est Bardet qui vous manque déjà ? Après tout, il est le héros du jour… » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Oh, ça va ! Laissez donc ce pauvre garçon tranquille ! »

  
  


En attendant, Laurence n’avait pas la réponse à ce qui la tracassait réellement même s’il se doutait de ce qu’il s’agissait. Sauf qu’il hésitait à le lui demander directement, comme d’habitude...

  
  


« Sinon… Vous avez digéré le fait de voir Vallieri… être abattu ? »

« Ne m’en parlez pas ! Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines ! »

  
  


_Mais ce n’est rien à côté de VOUS imaginer en train de mourir ! _pensa-t-elle. Elle se garda bien de le lui dire, ne serait-ce qu’à cause du questionnement que cela engendrerait chez lui, déjà qu’elle-même ne savait pas quoi en faire !

Alice allait devoir se répéter que ce n’était pas arrivé, qu’il était bien vivant et qu’il continuerait à lui pourrir l’existence avec ces remarques acerbes et désagréables ! Laurence s’arrêta soudain et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Avec empressement, elle recula d’un mètre.

  
  


« Avril ? Ces derniers jours n’ont pas été simples pour vous. Vous devriez prendre du temps, souffler un peu... »

  
  


Elle se méprit sur ses intentions et s’insurgea.

  
  


« Pour vous débarrasser de moi ? Vous pouvez toujours courir ! »

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

  
  


Il l’arrêta par le bras.

  
  


« … Je vous sens sur le point d’exploser. Peu importe qui sera le détonateur, vous ou moi, mais je vous préviens, je n’ai pas le temps de ramasser les morceaux ensuite. Ce n’est absolument pas ma priorité, c’est compris ? »

« Comme si j’attendais quelque chose de votre part ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne gaspillerai pas votre précieux temps, handicapé du sentiment ! »

« Je ne suis pas un... ! »

  
  


Laurence ferma les yeux et se retint in extremis de la crucifier verbalement. Inutile d’envenimer une situation déjà difficile mais il n’était certainement pas ce qu’elle insinuait ! Il serra la mâchoire et la fusilla du regard.

  
  


« Montez en voiture avant que je décide de vous laisser en plan ici ! »

  
  


Alice haussa les épaules et décida de l’ignorer. Le trajet de l’aérodrome Swingfield vers la pension se fit dans un silence tendu. Laurence se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés à autant de divergences et de tensions. Certes, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une situation inédite et chacun la gérait du mieux qu’il pouvait. Mais il avait déjà fait des efforts et des concessions à la présence de la journaliste. Rien ne devait plus entraver son enquête. Si Avril n’était pas capable de le comprendre, alors il l’écarterait sans ménagements.

Laurence se gara devant la pension et Alice sortit de la voiture sans un remerciement, sans même un regard en arrière. Il démarra aussitôt, soulagé qu’elle ne soit plus à ses côtés. Il allait pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur la suite sans être perturbé.

Alice tourna la tête vers la voiture qui s’en allait. Le cœur lourd, elle monta les escaliers. Peut-être qu’il avait raison finalement et qu’elle devrait prendre du recul.

Sa chambre disposait d’une baignoire, un luxe qu’elle n’avait pas. Elle décida aussitôt de se faire couler un bain pour se détendre. Ensuite, elle appellerait Marlène pour la tenir informée et lui parler. Son amie lui manquait terriblement.

Quand Alice descendit au dîner, elle chercha Laurence du regard. La vieille dame lui confirma que le policier n’était pas rentré. Alice dîna seule, servie par Emily ou Maggie, qui s’en tinrent au strict minimum poli avec elle. Avec Marlène, elle avait pu vider son sac et cela lui avait fait du bien de partager ses peurs, même si du coup, la secrétaire s’était inquiétée pour le commissaire. Avril avait fait de son mieux pour la rassurer ensuite et elles avaient fini par papoter des derniers potins. La rumeur allait bon train au commissariat : Tricard et Carmouille projetait de partir une semaine en vacances ensemble ! Alice les imagina comiquement en train de s’installer dans une routine de couple. En réalité, elle les enviait. A plus de cinquante ans tous les deux, ils découvraient enfin le bonheur comme deux adolescents en proie à leur premier émoi, avec une innocence toute simple et une envie de croquer la vie ensemble. Personne ne leur enlèverait ça.

Marlène avait fini par avouer à Alice qu’elle avait cédé aux avances de Tim Glissant et qu’elle avait accepté un dîner. Le légiste avait profité de l’absence de Laurence pour placer ses pions. Malheureusement, Alice savait que le médecin n’avait aucune chance, tant que le monstre d'égoïsme qu’était Laurence ne laissait pas sa secrétaire vivre sa vie.

Les pensionnaires s’étaient regroupés autour de la télévision pour les journaux du soir. Alice regarda distraitement les infos et attendit en faisant des patiences. Peu à peu, la salle se vida et tout le monde monta se coucher avant vingt deux heures.

Alice les imita mais s’installa à la petite table de sa chambre. Elle rédigea un texte en profitant du calme relatif dans la maison. Elle entendait les ronflements provenant de la chambre voisine. Finalement, elle profita d’une accalmie et se coucha. La fatigue lui tomba dessus d’un coup et elle s’endormit comme une masse.

Vingt trois heures sonnèrent à une église proche. Laurence introduisit la clé qu’Emily lui avait donnée quand il était rentré se changer, après l’assaut à la fonderie. Il n’avait pas dîné. Il prit place à la cuisine et se fit quelques sandwiches avec les restes du repas, tout en réfléchissant.

Les interrogatoires n’avaient guère été productifs. Il avait cependant recueilli les propos d’un homme, un français, qui avait travaillé avec Bernardin et Dussart. Après bien des tractations, le complice avait fini par lâcher une adresse d’une planque dans les environs de Lille. Il allait devoir la faire surveiller pendant quelques jours à son retour.

Son instinct lui criait d’insister. C’était la raison pour laquelle il restait à Douvres. Quelqu’un devait forcément savoir où les pierres étaient parties. Demain, il allait encore cuisiner deux complices qui lui cachaient des éléments. A ce petit jeu, il était doué et ils finiraient bien par les faire craquer.

Le parquet grinça et l’avertit d’une présence. Emily passa la tête par la porte et lui sourit en le découvrant. Elle rentra dans la cuisine vêtue d’un simple déshabillé qui ne cachait rien de ses jambes fines. Laurence admira silencieusement le spectacle, se leva et la salua d’un sourire.

  
  


« Je me suis permis… »

« Tu as bien fait, Swan. Mange. »

« J’ai terminé. »

  
  


Emily le regarda ranger et nettoyer la table en admirant encore une fois son élégance. Même dans une cuisine, à onze heures le soir, Laurence était sexy en diable. La blonde s’appuya contre le buffet et sortit une cigarette d’un paquet posé là. Galamment, Laurence s’approcha d’elle et lui présenta son briquet en argent. En silence, ils échangèrent de longs regards qui en disaient bien plus qu’une conversation sur le sujet.

  
  


« Ta journée se termine t’elle mieux qu’elle n’a commencé ? » Finit-elle par demander.

  
  


Il la détailla sans vergogne, sans cacher qu’il appréciait ce qu’il voyait. Un peu de distractions après une journée aussi stressante n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

  
  


« Incontestablement. »

  
  


Emily eut à son tour un sourire en le voyant dans de bonnes dispositions d’esprit malgré la fatigue qu’il devait ressentir. Sans doute qu’échapper à la mort de peu avait produit son effet sur lui. C’était quelque chose qu’elle avait vu communément vingt ans plus tôt, quand de jeunes hommes revenaient des combats, ils n’avaient qu’une seule idée en tête…

  
  


« Tu te souviens de Brighton ? De cette grande maison qui donnait sur la forêt ? »

« Celle qui accueillait des blessés en convalescence ? »

« Oui, elle s’appelait _Padlock Grove_, si je me souviens bien. »

« J’y faisais un recensement pour le compte de l’armée Britannique, ceux qui pouvaient retourner défendre le pays, ceux qui rentraient chez eux... C’était plutôt ennuyeux comme occupation. »

« Tu avais hâte de rentrer en France. »

« J’avais une bonne raison : il fallait organiser intérieurement les réseaux de Résistance contre l’Occupation allemande. »

« Et il y avait aussi une femme qui t’attendait. »

« Oui, aussi. »

« J’étais folle de jalousie... Je ne la connaissais pas mais je lui en voulais de te garder pour elle seule… » Emily tira sur sa cigarette. « … Tu te souviens de la fois où je t’ai ébloui avec un miroir ? »

« Pour attirer mon attention ? J’ai toujours su que c’était toi. »

« Je t’ai attendu mais tu n’es jamais venu. »

« Un lieutenant m’a intercepté en chemin. J’ai dû aller voir sur le champ un officier pompeux qui m’a pris la tête pendant le reste de la journée pour rien. »

« Tu as manqué quelque chose ce jour-là… »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi, allongée sur le lit... nue… »

  
  


Laurence eut un sourire en imaginant la scène et pénétra dans sa zone intime. Déjà de petites flammes dansaient dans son regard intéressé. Emily lui retourna un sourire engageant.

  
  


« Il y a un vieux dicton… » Commença t-il.

« “_Il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets_” ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à : “_Mieux vaut tard que jamais_”. »

  
  


Laurence l’attira à lui, l’enlaça et l’embrassa. Immédiatement, Emily passa ses bras autour du cou du policier et lui retourna ses baisers. Sous les doigts experts de Laurence, le peignoir s’ouvrit, dévoilant une nuisette qui ne cachait rien des formes de sa compagne.

Les mains de Laurence commencèrent lentement à parcourir les flancs d’Emily, puis le creux de son dos et la rondeur exquise de ses fesses. L’une commença à remonter vers ses omoplates, à l’échancrure, tandis que l’autre glissait sensuellement sur la hanche d’Emily, puis se hasardait vers sa cuisse... Emily poussa un petit soupir de plaisir.

« Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux poursuivre cette “conversation” ailleurs… » Souffla Laurence entre deux baisers.

  
  


Emily eut un petit rire, se détacha de lui à regret, puis le mena jusqu’à sa chambre.

  
  


_A suivre…_

_Et oui, Laurence restera toujours… Laurence !_

_Quant à Alice, continuera t-elle à se remettre en cause à la lumière des derniers événements ? L’enquête continue bien sûr…_

_Merci pour vos petits mots d’encouragements qui m’assurent que cette histoire vous plaît. _


	15. Le Haras Gordon

« Bonjour Avril !… »

  
  


Perdue dans ses pensées, le nez dans son café, Alice sursauta et releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir un Laurence jovial en train de s’installer en face d’elle pour le petit-déjeuner.

  
  


« … Ah, cette douceur de l’air ce matin ! On sent enfin le printemps qui s’installe ! »

  
  


Le commissaire se frotta les mains et se servit immédiatement une tasse de thé sans faire plus attention à elle. Pas tout à fait réveillée, Alice grogna une réponse et fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait ce regard de conquérant victorieux et cette manifestation de gaieté excessive pour les avoir déjà vus à plusieurs reprises... Lui, il avait emballé une femme ! Choquée, la rousse resta à le contempler quelques secondes pour digérer l’information, puis la réponse à la question de savoir de qui il s’agissait s’imposa d’elle-même. Ce ne pouvait être que la blonde, cette Aurélie... ou Magalie, enfin, peu importe son prénom... Un regard glissé vers la fille de Maggie lui confirma ses soupçons. Elle marchait avec une certaine raideur ce matin…

L’appétit soudain coupé, Alice reposa sa tartine et Laurence remarqua enfin son mutisme et son manque d’enthousiasme flagrant pour la nourriture.

  
  


« Vous ne mangez pas, Avril ? »

  
  


Alice laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de faire passer la boule qu’elle avait en travers de la gorge et de se reprendre. Finalement, elle lâcha :

  
  


« J’ai parlé avec Marlène hier. »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?... » Un silence, puis Laurence fit une grimace. « … Evidemment que vous lui avez dit ! Bon sang, vous ne pouviez pas vous taire ? »

« Elle demandait des nouvelles ! Je n’allais pas lui dire qu’on regardait les mouches voler en écoutant les Beatles ! »

  
  


En temps ordinaire, il aurait souligné le jeu de mots involontaire d’Avril mais il ne releva pas et poursuivit :

  
  


« Ce n’était pas la peine non plus de tout lui raconter pour qu’elle s’inquiète inutilement ! »

« Mais elle a insisté ! Marlène se sent seule et en réalité… »

« Oui ? »

« Marlène s’ennuie de nous, à tel point qu’elle a accepté de dîner avec Tim hier soir. »

« Ah ? »

  
  


Le sourire de Laurence se figea d’un coup.

  
  


« Elle ne m’a rien dit, mais j’ai senti… Elle avait une voix rêveuse... »

« Hein ? Comment vous pouvez deviner ça ? »

« Une certaine langueur… Et puis, les sourires s'entendent au téléphone, vous le saviez ? »

« Peuh ! Vous racontez vraiment n’importe quoi, Avril ! »

« Mais c’est surtout ce que Marlène ne m’a pas dit qui est éloquent. Tous ces longs silences, vous voyez ?... »

  
  


Alice savoura sa victoire. La jovialité de Laurence avait totalement disparu et il rongeait à présent son frein.

  
  


« … Qu’est-ce que ça fait de recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce, Laurence ? » Continua t-elle, moqueuse. « Pendant que vous jouez les matamores amoureux ici, elle se sent enfin libre et profite elle aussi de ce que la vie a à lui offrir. »

  
  


_Et toc ! Prends ça dans les dents_, jubila Alice. Volontairement, elle avait repris les paroles de Maggie la veille. Laurence grinça, redescendu de son nuage.

  
  


« Marlène fait ce qu’elle veut ! » Affirma t-il, clairement de mauvaise foi. « Mais je vais devoir être plus strict avec elle à mon retour. Il n’est pas question qu’elle poursuive sur cette pente libertaire ! »

« Tyran… » Murmura Alice en prenant une gorgée de café.

« Quoi ? »

« Marlène ne vous appartient pas, Laurence ! Fichez-lui la paix et laissez la libre de fréquenter qui bon lui semble ! »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Avril ! »

« Ni les vôtres ! Contentez-vous de batifoler avec l’autre blonde là… cette Malaurie ! Moi, j’en ai ma claque de votre comportement ! »

  
  


Alice se leva. Interloqué qu’elle ait deviné avec qui il avait passé la nuit, Laurence la regarda partir et ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard.

  
  


« Emily, Avril ! Ce n’est pourtant pas compliqué. »

  
  


Elle avait déjà quitté la pièce et il soupira, le petit déjeuner gâché, sa bonne humeur envolée. Il n’allait certainement pas lui courir après pour lui demander les raisons exactes de son départ brutal.

Alice sortit sur le perron donnant sur la rue et s’assit rageusement sur les marches de l’escalier en sentant monter en elle une colère sourde dont elle soupçonnait l’origine. Ce n’était pas seulement Laurence, c’était tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis une semaine. Trop, c’était trop !

Pour la première fois, la journaliste envisagea de rentrer pour mettre définitivement cette enquête cauchemardesque derrière elle. Il y avait des limites à ce qu’on pouvait subir et elle admettait désormais les avoir atteintes. Son agression qui touchait à ce qu’elle avait de plus intime, sa peur permanente qui venait de culminer avec celle de perdre Laurence la veille, ses cauchemars et son manque de sommeil, le fait qu’elle se sente perdue, sans repères véritables, ajoutaient à son mal être et à son sentiment de révolte.

Alors qu’Alice envisageait de prendre son billet retour par le prochain bateau, une voiture blanche s’arrêta devant la pension. Elle vit un homme en costume marron et chapeau noir en sortir et monter les marches précipitamment. Il avisa Avril, la salua comme s’il la connaissait, puis s’adressa à elle en anglais :

  
  


« Mademoiselle, vous travaillez avec le commissaire Laurence, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Oui ?... »

« Vous pouvez lui transmettre ce message s’il-vous-plaît ? Nous sommes appelés sur une urgence, je dois repartir avec mon collègue. »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais ?... »

  
  


L’homme lui remit un papier plié en deux et ne s’attarda pas. Alice n’avait compris que la moitié de ce qu’il lui avait dit. Qu’y avait-il de si urgent ? Elle essaya de se remémorer ses paroles mais cela ne l’avançait pas. La voiture partie, elle ouvrit le papier et se mit à déchiffrer les lignes écrites en anglais.

Mais c’était de la bombe ! Requinquée d’un coup, Alice se mit debout comme un ressort. Ce message lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives et elle se mit à réfléchir aux possibilités offertes, et surtout, à la conduite qu’elle allait adopter, sachant ce qu’elle savait à présent. Rapidement, elle passa en revue ses options et bien vite, se décida avec un sourire.

_Le karma est une garce, cher Laurence, et vous allez l’apprendre à vos dépens..._

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Dis-moi que tu rentres déjeuner ce midi, » murmura Emily entre deux baisers.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu’à ce soir ! »

  
  


Emily déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Laurence, mais ce dernier était déjà tourné vers sa journée de travail et resta de marbre.

  
  


« L’attente a aussi ses vertus pour attiser le désir. »

« Je n’ai jamais eu de patience. »

  
  


Laurence eut un sourire.

  
  


« Peut-être que personne ne te l’a jamais apprise correctement ? »

« Aurais-je affaire à un expert ? »

« Qui sait ? J’ai bien attendu vingt ans ! »

« Ne me fais pas trop languir cette fois ou tu risques de le regretter ! »

  
  


Avec un sourire charmeur, Laurence se détacha d’elle et passa son manteau. L’anglaise admira l’élégance de son amant et lui sourit une dernière fois :

  
  


« On se voit plus tard ? »

  
  


Après un dernier hochement de tête, Laurence sortit, soulagé d’échapper aux assauts entreprenants d’Emily. Il descendit l’escalier en ressentant de la tension dans tous ses muscles. Certes, il s’était battu la veille, mais tout n’était pas à mettre sur le compte du corps à corps avec l’Italien. Il avait dû payer de sa personne ensuite pour combler la blonde à l’appétit insatiable, une expérience somme toute plutôt agréable et plaisante, mais énergivore !

Où avait-il donc parqué cette fichue voiture ? Laurence s’arrêta, indécis, et la chercha du regard, persuadé de l’avoir garée à l’endroit précis où il se trouvait, près d’une boîte à lettres rouge de la _Royal Mail_. Il faisait nuit noire quand il était rentré mais tout de même, il avait beau cherché un peu plus loin dans la rue, il ne la voyait pas.

Un doute l’effleura et il fouilla brusquement dans les poches de son manteau, en pure perte évidemment… En un clin d’œil, le policier avait compris. Cette chameau d’Avril lui avait subtilisé les clés et était partie avec la voiture Dieu-sait-où ! Il retint avec peine un juron bien senti et gronda :

  
  


« Avril, cette fois, vous avez dépassé les bornes ! »

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Alice Avril jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur la ferme Gordon à l’aide de la paire de jumelles qu’elle avait trouvée dans la voiture de Laurence. Elle s’était garée dans un chemin ombragé et de là, elle pouvait voir toute la propriété.

C’était une longère avec un grand cottage à droite et des écuries sur la gauche. Trois palefreniers nettoyaient les boxes, y rentraient et en sortaient. Ils s’activaient autour de quelques chevaux, attachés dans la cour. C’étaient les seuls mouvements qu’elle voyait mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y avait personne dans les autres bâtiments.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre en essayant de mettre au point un plan pour pénétrer discrètement dans la maison. Sans rien précipiter, elle s’en approcha furtivement en suivant le chemin et en bénissant les feuilles d’un vert tendre qui la protégeaient des regards.

En fait, Alice ignorait ce qu’elle venait y chercher. Le message que le policier lui avait remis pour Laurence, indiquait qu’un vieil homme en état d’ébriété avait été arrêté tard hier soir. Ce pochetron notoire racontait à qui-mieux-mieux qu’il avait vu deux hommes mettre le feu à un camion. L’ivrogne avait ensuite vu les incendiaires prendre la fuite à bord d’un véhicule dont il avait mémorisé le numéro d’immatriculation. Les Bobbies n’auraient probablement pas écouté les divagations du vieux si une voisine ne les avait pas appelés en pleine nuit pour leur signaler également un feu près de chez elle.

Les flics s’étaient donc rendus sur place avec les pompiers. Une fois l’incendie maîtrisé, l’un des jeunes policiers, fils d’un garagiste, avait examiné les décombres et était parvenu à identifier le modèle du camion dont il ne restait pas grand chose à vrai dire. Cependant, le lien fut vite établi avec le signalement lancé par la police de Douvres. C’était probablement le camion qui transportait les pierres précieuses qu’on avait voulu faire disparaître.

Le numéro d’immatriculation que le vieil ivrogne avait fourni, fut examiné, mais sans grand espoir. Il se trouvait qu’il était exact et que le véhicule appartenait à un certain Henry Gordon, propriétaire de chevaux de course, à Westfield, dans le _East Sussex_. Le message se terminait par l’adresse du haras.

Alice avait cherché Westfield sur la carte routière. C’était à une heure de route de Douvres. Sa décision prise, la rousse s’était lancée dans l’inconnu avec une énergie nouvelle.

Et elle en était là maintenant, à observer la maison qui se trouvait à cinquante mètres. Elle se disait que si les trois hommes se trouvaient dans l’écurie, elle pourrait profiter qu’ils soient à l’intérieur pour essayer de rentrer sans se faire remarquer dans le cottage. Lentement, la rouquine contourna les bâtiments par derrière en veillant à ne pas se montrer. Alice prit son temps et arriva enfin à une porte à l’arrière. Elle était bien entendu fermée. Elle vérifia ensuite les fenêtres mais là encore, elle ne trouva pas d’issue. Devait-elle se résoudre à passer par la cour ?

Elle entendit des voix et elle n’eut que le temps de se cacher derrière un bosquet. Deux hommes venaient de sortir de la maison et discutaient en anglais avec un fort accent auquel elle ne comprenait rien. La fumée de leurs cigarettes parvint à son odorat. Oh, Seigneur, ils allaient bien en avoir pour un moment...

Alors Alice patienta. Dix minutes, un quart d’heure, vingt minutes passèrent… Enfin, les voix s’atténuèrent, la porte fut ouverte et les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le cottage. La rousse hasarda la tête hors de son massif. Ils étaient bien partis.

Inutile de compter explorer la maison puisqu’il y avait du monde à l’intérieur. Elle contourna donc le bâtiment et jeta un œil dans la cour. Les chevaux étaient toujours là et piaffaient, impatients. Les trois palefreniers sortaient la paille souillée des boxes dans des brouettes et emmenaient le fumier vers un tas à l’écart, hors de vue. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait se cacher dans l’écurie et profiter de leurs absences pour reprendre ses recherches.

Les hommes finirent par faire une pause pour se rafraîchir et disparurent dans la longère. Alice se glissa dans l’écurie et se cacha dans un box vide et nettoyé pour pouvoir surveiller les entrées et les sorties du cottage en face, sans qu’on la remarque. C’était risqué, si on la découvrait, elle aurait du mal à justifier sa présence.

Les trois palefreniers revinrent. Ils s’activaient sur le dernier box en discutant de courses de chevaux, finit-elle par comprendre. Rien de bien surprenant. La dernière brouette de lisier fut sortie et un des hommes se mit à laver le sol à grande eau pendant que le dernier fumait à l’extérieur.

Alice se fit toute petite quand les deux autres palefreniers rentrèrent bruyamment rejoindre leur camarade qui avait fini. Ils se mirent à discuter ensemble en nettoyant et en rangeant les outils dans un coin. Avec maintes précautions, la rousse les observa. Maintenant qu’elle les voyait mieux, la journaliste avait l’impression d’en reconnaître un, mais elle était incapable de le situer.

Une main se colla soudain sur sa bouche en même temps qu’Alice se retrouvait coincée contre un corps définitivement masculin. Son cri étouffé, Alice paniqua et se mit à se débattre avec l’énergie du désespoir contre son mystérieux agresseur. Elle essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds et de libérer ses bras. Peine perdue, la poigne de l’homme contre elle était ferme et il resserra même son emprise sur elle en l’écrasant entre le muret et lui.

Il lui parlait à l’oreille mais Alice ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il lui disait, son cerveau paniquée n’arrivant pas à interpréter les sons qu’il entendait. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, alors qu’elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, elle entendit enfin la voix qui lui murmurait urgemment :

  
  


« C’est moi… Bon sang, Avril, calmez-vous !!! »

  
  


_Laurence…_ Elle cessa de vouloir se débattre, et se rendit compte qu’elle était à bout de souffle, le cœur battant à se rompre dans la poitrine. Lentement, l’étau de la main du policier se desserra et elle put se tourner vers lui, les yeux exorbités par la terreur encore présente en elle.

Il hocha la tête, le visage tendu. Lui aussi avait eu peur, peur qu’on entende ses cris et qu’ils soient découverts tous les deux. La main de Laurence était toujours sur la bouche de la rousse. Il ne l’enleva que pour garder un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui intimer l’ordre de ne rien dire.

Alice dévisagea Laurence alors que le regard du policier se tournait à présent vers les trois hommes qui discutaient toujours au fond de l’écurie. Ils n’avaient rien entendu et continuaient à parler. Les yeux du policier se reportèrent sur ceux d’Avril, à présent soulagée de le voir. Pour être sûr qu’elle n’allait rien dire, il secoua la tête et garda son doigt sur les lèvres d’Alice, puis il sembla écouter :

  
  


« de Blue Paradise… Starlight prendra trois longueurs à Morning Glory dans les trois cents derniers yards et il gagnera la course ! Qu’est-ce que tu paries, Charlie ? »

« On verra. Morning Glory est en forme ascendante. Même si la course est pipée et que Bailey le retient, ce canasson est capable de l’emporter. »

« M’sieur Gordon a fait le nécessaire... Bailey sait ce qu’il risque s’il ne suit pas les consignes cette fois. »

« Tu le connais pourtant ! Cet irlandais est plus têtu qu’une mule ! »

« Alors il se pourrait qu’il connaisse une chute malencontreuse avec une jambe cassée. P’têt’ même qu’il remarcherait plus... »

« Je n’ai jamais compris cet attrait pour les courses truquées… » Intervint enfin le troisième homme avec un fort accent français. « … La moitié des bookmakers doit forcément être de mèche, non ? »

« Ils connaissent les rumeurs mais y’a tout de même une part d’incertitudes, alors les joueurs jouent les favoris en s’imaginant que c’est une valeur sûre qui va l’emporter. Des petits malins essaient bien de grappiller des infos mais elles sont colportées par des mecs payés pour les divulguer dans un sens ou dans l’autre. Plus c’est l’embrouille, mieux c’est. »

« Ouais, le système entier est pourri, et c’est pour ça que, perso, je… »

  
  


Laurence n’écoutait plus. Il venait enfin de reconnaître le français qui parlait aux deux britanniques. C’était…

  
  


« … Pierre Tourneur… » Murmura t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda tout bas Avril.

« C’est Pierre Tourneur, le faussaire !... Rappelez-vous chez Prizzi… »

« Oui… » Alice se souvenait à présent. « Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? »

  
  


Laurence l’ignorait et secoua la tête. D’autres questions avaient jailli simultanément dans sa tête, dont l’une d’une importance primordiale : ce type savait probablement où se trouvaient les pierres. Barton n’allait pas tarder à arriver avec les renforts. Il fallait coincer Tourneur pour l’interroger.

Le commissaire et Alice échangèrent un regard alarmé quand ils entendirent des pas approcher. Instinctivement, le policier se renfonça dans l’ombre du box, écrasant un peu plus Avril contre le muret, raffermissant sa prise sur elle en tentant de se faire plus petit.

Le nez dans l’épaule de Laurence, Alice étouffa un cri de surprise en le sentant se coller tout contre elle. A présent, le visage de Laurence était joue contre joue avec le sien. Il glissa un rapide _chut !_ à son oreille et elle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour maintenir son équilibre précaire. Tous deux retinrent leurs souffles quand l’homme passa à quelques mètres d’eux sans les voir…

  
  


« Dites donc, les gars, les chevaux sont attachés dehors ! Vous attendez quoi pour les emmener au pré ? »

« On y va, M’sieur Gordon ! »

  
  


Deux des palefreniers prirent la direction de la sortie et le troisième homme, celui avec l’accent français, resta à l’intérieur, rejoint par Gordon. Encore une fois, Alice sentit le poids de Laurence l’écraser inconsciemment au passage des deux anglais. Elle avait maintenant le nez dans son cou et respirait sa coûteuse eau de toilette. Heureusement que ce n’était pas une odeur désagréable, elle devait même admettre que cette Cologne exprimait toute sa masculinité et lui allait comme un gant.

  
  


« Vous me chatouillez, Avril. » chuchota t-il dans son oreille.

  
  


Sa voix grave lui procura une curieuse impression de déjà-vu, là encore quelque chose d’agréable et de rassurant.

  
  


« Désolée, mais j’essaie de respirer, figurez-vous ! »

Il relâcha légèrement la pression et elle put relever la tête. C’est alors qu’elle glissa doucement la main sur les lombaires de Laurence par dessus sa chemise. Aussitôt, le policier se raidit contre le geste intrusif et terriblement intime. Alice se rendit alors compte de ce qu’elle venait de faire et stoppa son geste. N’empêche, il était trop tard… elle avait senti les muscles puissants du bas du dos de Laurence et le creux autour de sa colonne. C’était l’endroit qu’elle aimait sentir sous ses doigts chez un homme quand elle dansait et surtout quand ces messieurs lui faisaient l’am... ! _Stop !_ lui cria brutalement son cerveau devant l’image impudique suscitée. Un autre genre de panique s’empara d’elle et elle déglutit, pendant que Laurence relevait la tête.

Il venait probablement aussi de se rendre compte de l’intimité de leur position et de leur situation particulière… Était-il chatouilleux, _là_ ? Alice sentit ses joues s’enflammer à ce que cela évoquait en elle, et là encore, une délicieuse torsion née dans son bas-ventre se manifesta. Ce n’était franchement pas une sensation désagréable mais le moment était mal choisi, ainsi que la personne, objet de ce désir inconscient... !

_Meeeeerde…_ Alice venait de réaliser qu’elle n’éprouvait plus de l’aversion à se sentir plaquée contre son meilleur ennemi. _Non, non, c’est une réaction purement physique à un contact étroit !_ lui cria sa raison. Elle n’osait pas lever la tête pour le dévisager. Qui sait ce qui allait se passer si elle croisait son regard ?

Laurence, quant à lui, avait totalement occulté l’endroit où il se trouvait pour ne plus se focaliser que sur le corps de la jeune femme collée contre le sien. C’était la seconde fois en deux jours qu’ils se tenaient l’un contre l’autre, enlacés d’une façon tellement intime cette fois, qu’elle en devenait gênante. Et ce geste involontaire de la part d’Avril qui pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres… D’ailleurs, il en était persuadé, Alice Avril n’osait pas le regarder de peur… Il prit une profonde inspiration… _de peur qu’il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes_. Il en avait envie, c’était une certitude. Mais le ferait-il ? Oserait-il ?

Un bruyant grincement le ramena à la réalité et l’empêcha d’approfondir la question. Le policier jeta un œil prudent en direction des deux hommes qui déplaçait une lourde table au fond de l’écurie. Le propriétaire des lieux sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit une porte qui semblait condamnée. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite tous les deux dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? » Chuchota Alice, elle aussi intriguée.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais voir. »

« Non ! Restez ici ! »

  
  


La main d’Alice resta suspendue en l’air, non loin de son visage. Les yeux du policier exprimèrent de la surprise. Gênée, elle s’éclaircit la voix et baissa le bras mais l’intention avait été claire pour les deux protagonistes.

  
  


« Faites attention... »

  
  


Troublé, Laurence se contenta de hocher la tête. Il lâcha Alice qui frissonna soudainement de froid et d’appréhension. Le plus silencieusement possible, il s’engagea dans l’allée pour se rapprocher de la pièce.

Avec d’infinies précautions, il s’installa près de la porte. Si quelqu’un rentrait dans l’écurie, il serait immédiatement découvert. Au moins, il pouvait entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient :

  
  


« … ne me reste plus qu’à l’emballer. »

« C’est une sacrée belle copie que tu as faite. J’aimerais bien l’avoir dans mon salon. »

« Désolé, _Darling_, mais ma toile part pour Orsay. Je t’en ferai une autre, promis. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt la donner à ton Belge et me rapporter le tableau original ? »

« Impossible, tu penses bien qu’il va le faire expertiser quand on va le lui donner. »

« C’est cher payé tout de même pour quelques cailloux… »

« Quelques ? » Le français se mit à rire. « Tu n’as pas vu tout ce que j’ai vu. Il y en a pour une fortune. Prizzi a dit que le tableau n’était qu’un faible prix à payer pour obtenir les services de ce filou de Van Houtten. »

« Quand dois-tu repartir en Belgique ? »

« Ce soir. »

« Déjà ? »

« Il y a eu du grabuge à la fonderie hier. Les flics ont arrêté tout le monde. Prizzi essaie d’avoir des infos, mais Vallieri n’a pas repris contact avec lui. »

  
  


_Et pour cause_, pensa Laurence avec cynisme.

  
  


« Ecoute, Henry, je suis désolé de devoir repartir si vite, mais penses-y... Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, nous serons riches ! Tu pourras enfin t’acheter les meilleurs étalons et ton élevage deviendra l’un des plus prestigieux du Royaume ! Finis les courses truquées ! Et moi, je pourrais enfin vivre de _ma_ peinture ! »

  
  


Laurence entendit les frottements de pieds au sol et s’écarta de la porte pour se réfugier au fond du premier box dans la pénombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tourneur sortait avec une toile sous le bras pendant que Gordon refermait derrière lui. Les deux hommes remirent la table en place sans même regarder une seule fois dans la direction de Laurence. Puis ils quittèrent l’écurie en discutant de leurs projets personnels.

A pas de loups, Laurence rejoignit Avril et s’accroupit à côté d’elle.

  
  


« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ? »

« Plus tard, Avril… Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici... »

  
  


Alice se releva mais Laurence lui empoigna fermement le bras et l’obligea à se remettre accroupie. Elle grimaça en retenant un cri de douleur alors qu’il la fusillait du regard.

  
  


« Je vous préviens, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! »

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute, vous me faites mal ! »

  
  


Laurence la libéra instantanément mais il semblait réellement furieux après elle. Tous les deux se redressèrent comme deux coqs prêts à se battre. L’attention du policier fut soudain attirée par autre chose et il bouscula la rousse en l’écartant violemment. Alice s’étala sur le pavé encore humide.

Le temps qu’Avril se redresse pour invectiver le mufle, Laurence se battait à nouveau au corps à corps avec l’un des palefreniers. Ils tenaient tous les deux le manche d’une fourche entre eux. Laurence bascula soudain en arrière et roula sur le dos, en plaçant sa jambe sous le ventre de l’anglais et en l’entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Le palefrenier fit un soleil en criant et retomba lourdement sur le dos. Plus prompt à se relever, le policier lui assena ensuite un violent coup de pied circulaire au visage et l’autre s’effondra, inconscient.

Le combat n’avait en tout et pour tout duré que dix secondes mais Alice regardait Laurence avec sidération pendant qu’il quittait sa position de défense et refermait le bouton de sa veste, le plus naturellement du monde.

  
  


« Ouah ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

  
  


Alice mima les gestes des mains et du pied. Laurence tendit galamment la main vers la rousse et l’aida à se relever.

  
  


« Ju-jitsu, Avril. »

« Je voudrais apprendre ! »

  
  


Alice avait sorti ça spontanément et elle se rendit compte que Laurence allait se moquer d’elle. Mais non, il la regardait sérieusement, de façon énigmatique même.

  
  


« Mince, votre costume est foutu… »

  
  


Laurence découvrit avec désolation la manche déchirée à l’épaule. En vain, il tenta de réparer sommairement l’accroc, puis il fusilla à nouveau Avril du regard.

  
  


« Je me fiche de savoir combien de temps vous allez devoir travailler, mais celui-là, vous allez me le rembourser ! »

« M’enfin… »

« C’est de votre faute, Avril ! Point barre ! Et je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de votre bouche d’ici à ce que Barton arrive avec ses hommes, c’est compris ? »

  
  


Consciente qu’elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois, Alice ravala sa fierté et se tut. Elle suivit docilement Laurence jusqu’à l’entrée de l’écurie. Le policier jeta un œil dans la cour déserte, puis s’y engagea résolument en se dirigeant vers le cottage.

Alice hésita puis le suivit en se précipitant derrière lui.

  
  


« J’espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. On va se faire canarder, là ! »

« Vous n’êtes pas obligée de me suivre comme un toutou, Avril ! »

« Vous êtes complètement dingue. Si on nous voit... »

  
  


Et effectivement, le second palefrenier revenait du pré et les interpella. Il hâta le pas et s’approcha d’eux. Laurence s’adressa à lui en premier :

  
  


« Bonjour, je cherche Monsieur Gordon. »

« Il est pas là. Vous êtes ? »

« Sir Preston. Je suis éleveur de pur sangs anglais à Guildford. »

« Et vous ? »

« C’est mon jockey… » Répondit Laurence en devançant Avril. « … Emily. »

  
  


_Hein ?_ Alice n’avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant la conversation en anglais. Elle jeta un regard furibard à Laurence dont l’œil pétillait de malice. Le palefrenier, quant à lui, fit nettement la grimace en désapprouvant.

  
  


« Une femme jockey ? En voilà une drôle d’idée... »

« Si votre patron n’est pas là, nous pouvons l’attendre quelque part ? »

« Ben, c’est-à-dire… »

« J’ai parcouru une centaine de miles pour venir ici. Nous devions parler affaires. Je ne repartirai pas sans l’avoir vu. »

  
  


Le palefrenier souleva sa casquette en hésitant visiblement. Peut-être était-ce important ? L’homme était plutôt bien habillé et courtois. Un gars de la haute, sans doute...

  
  


« J’vais voir s’il est rentré. J’étais au champ… »

  
  


L’employé se dirigea vers le cottage.

  
  


« Vous m’avez appelé comment, là ? » Demanda Alice en posant les mains sur ses hanches, prête à en découdre, pendant que Laurence adoptait sa nonchalance coutumière, les mains dans les poches.

« J’ai noté que vous aviez du mal avec ce prénom, Emily… C’est pourtant simple à retenir, non ? »

« Laurence, ne commencez pas ! »

« Voyons, Avril, ne prenez pas le mors aux dents… Franchement, je vais devoir m’interroger sérieusement sur les raisons qui vous poussent à détester cette femme. »

  
  


_Sans doute parce que je la trouve tout bonnement antipathique_, faillit-elle lui dire, mais Alice retint son commentaire, car en réalité, elle n’en savait rien elle-même, ou plutôt refusait d’ouvrir la porte à une vérité déplaisante.

Le palefrenier revenait vers eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Avril arrêta Laurence par le bras et lui murmura :

  
  


« Mais Tourneur va nous reconnaître ! »

« Je compte bien là-dessus. Après tout, j’ai des questions à lui poser. »

« Il arrive quand Barton ? »

« D’une minute à l’autre. »

  
  


Cette affirmation rassura à peine Alice. Ils pénétrèrent dans le cottage et se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans un salon cossu avec deux énormes canapés Chesterfield au centre de la pièce, posés devant une cheminée immense. Gordon vint à leur rencontre pour les saluer.

  
  


« Sir Preston, c’est cela ? Je suis si confus, on a dû oublier de me prévenir de votre visite. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

  
  


Tourneur venait au même moment de rentrer dans le salon. Il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant Laurence et Avril, puis il tourna immédiatement les talons et prit la fuite. Le commissaire s’y attendait et s’élança à sa poursuite.

  
  


« Tourneur ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

  
  


Gordon resta la main tendue, interloquée, et dévisagea la jolie rousse qui lui retourna un sourire tendu en haussant les épaules.

Les éclats de voix se poursuivirent tandis que le bruit de leurs courses s’éloignait. Tout à coup, il y eut un vacarme assourdissant qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, mélange de bris de vaisselle et de sons discordants de casseroles. Des han ! et des coups sourds furent nettement entendus, puis il y eut un craquement sinistre de meuble brisé. Alice fit une grimace de douleur en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce fut le silence.

  
  


« Pierre ? » Demanda doucement un Gordon inquiet.

  
  


Un frottement s’amplifia et Laurence revint dans le salon en traînant derrière lui un Tourneur sonné, le nez en sang. Négligemment, le policier le laissa tomber sur le tapis de laine. Gordon se précipita vers son amant, totalement en panique. A cet instant, les sirènes de police retentirent à l’extérieur.

  
  


« Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pierre !! »

  
  


Alice leva un sourcil à l’adresse de Laurence. Il y était allé un peu fort et elle le lui fit comprendre.

  
  


« Ça, il faut pas énerver le commissaire quand son costume est froissé… »

  
  


Laurence eut un rictus, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et Alice crut qu’il allait la mordre. Il se contenta cependant de siffler entre ses dents :

  
  


« Gordon ? Vous êtes en état d’arrestation… »

  
  


  
  


_A suivre…_

_J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, un peu plus long que d’habitude, et plus léger surtout. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à les faire alternativement tourner en bourriques tous les deux, et aussi commencer à envisager les véritables raisons de leur comportement difficile l’un envers l’autre._

_._

_Merci encore pour votre soutien, et prenez soin de vous et vos proches. #RestezChezVous_


	16. Faussaire ? Vous avez dit Faux-airs ?

Dès leur arrivée au poste de police de Douvres, les _policemen_ escortèrent Tourneur et Gordon vers les salles d’interrogatoire, sans passer par la case cellules.

Calmement, Barton communiqua ses ordres avant de passer voir Laurence qui s’était isolé dans le bureau qu’on lui avait attribué avec Avril.

Homme d'ordinaire placide, le policier anglais n’avait guère apprécié l’intervention musclée de son collègue français, dictée il est vrai, par la nécessité de sauver la journaliste d’un danger éventuel. Sur le trajet retour vers Douvres, l’explication entre les deux hommes avait été franche et rapide, même si Barton n’avait pu blâmer Laurence au vu des résultats obtenus. Le détective anglais regrettait seulement les méthodes expéditives de son homologue, tout en reconnaissant qu’il ne manquait ni de perspicacité dans ses raisonnements, ni d’efficacité sur le terrain.

  
  


« Laurence, les interrogatoires vont commencer dans un quart d’heure, après les formalités d’usage, prise d’empreintes, photos, etc.… »

  
  


Il jeta un regard vers Alice Avril qui s’était octroyé le tableau et l’observait avec fascination.

  
  


« Ah ! Dites à la journaliste de nous rendre la copie du Sisley, c’est une pièce à conviction. »

  
  


Laurence s’approcha d’Avril, assise dans un coin du bureau. La toile lui plaisait indéniablement.

  
  


« Vous avez entendu le Détective, Avril ? »

« Il ferait bien dans ma piaule, vous trouvez pas ? » Demanda la rousse.

« Autant donné de la confiture à un cochon... Vos goûts en matière de décoration sont tout à fait immondes. »

« Ah, revoilà le mufle, ça faisait longtemps ! »

  
  


Amusé, le policier se contenta de tendre la main et elle comprit ce qu’il voulait. Il récupéra la toile.

  
  


« Je ne pourrais pas l’avoir quand ce sera fini ? » Demanda t-elle avec insistance.

« Non. elle va rester sous scellés pendant des années, et puis, un jour, elle sera détruite. »

« Dommage… En même temps, c’est pas un tableau de Maître, c’est juste une copie. »

« Pour l’instant, c’est une preuve à verser dans un dossier à charge pour le juge Cassel, au même titre que les autres faux, retrouvés dans l’atelier de Tourneur. »

  
  


Avril prit un air rebelle et décida de le titiller un peu.

  
  


« A propos, qu’est-ce qu’elle devient cette chère Anne-Marie ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! » répondit-il sèchement.

« Vous passez tellement de temps au téléphone avec elle que ça en devient indécent, Laurence. Vous lui racontez votre vie ? »

« J’ai des comptes à lui rendre, figurez-vous. D’ailleurs, cette chère Anne-Marie, comme vous dites, va vous convoquer dans les jours prochains pour que vous apportiez enfin votre témoignage au sujet de Vallieri et des événements chez Prizzi. »

  
  


Le sourire d’Avril disparut.

  
  


« Je suis obligée de tout lui raconter ? »

« Sous ses airs de dragon, c’est une femme, _elle_... Elle comprendra. »

  
  


Alice leva les yeux au plafond, lassée par sa sempiternelle remise en cause de sa féminité.

  
  


« Vous lui avez dit quoi ? »

« La stricte vérité... Mais j’ai passé sous silence la partie concernant votre agression. Je vous laisse le soin d’en parler. »

« Omission, ça peut vous coûter cher, non ? »

« Elle me convoquera à nouveau. Ce sera une occasion de la revoir. »

  
  


Alice l’observa. Il rangeait quelques papiers sur son bureau sans paraître le moins du monde inquiet.

  
  


« J’ai fait mon enquête, vous savez ? Elle était à Paris il y a une dizaine d’années, pas spécialement appréciée par ses pairs, à ce qu’il paraît, ni par les flics… Trop pointilleuse, trop chiante, trop autoritaire, trop de tout, quoi !... Mais c’est l’une des rares femmes à exercer ce métier, ceci explique sans doute cela. »

« La toute première, c’est exact, mais il en faut bien une... Pourquoi vous êtes-vous renseignée sur elle ? »

« Son parcours est fascinant et atypique, c’est un modèle pour toutes les femmes qui veulent se faire une place dans des professions réservées aux hommes. J’ai l’intention de l’interviewer quand cette enquête sera finie. »

« Vous pouvez toujours courir, Avril. Ce n’est pas le combat pour la liberté des femmes qui l’intéresse. »

« Qu’est-ce qui la branche alors ?... A part un chaud lapin teigneux qui veut la mettre dans son lit ? »

  
  


Laurence ne fit aucun commentaire mais n’en pensait pas moins au vu du regard meurtrier qu’il lança vers Avril. La journaliste souriait innocemment devant sa plaisanterie douteuse.

  
  


« Le droit et la recherche de la vérité. C’est une excellente juriste, bien meilleure que bon nombre d’hommes qui occupent ce poste. »

« Vous la connaissez bien, hein ? »

  
  


Laurence tiqua cette fois et eut un rire sarcastique.

  
  


« Pourquoi ma relation avec le juge Cassel vous intéresse t-elle autant ? »

« Vous comptez remettre le couvert avec elle ? »

  
  


Avril voulait tester sa réaction et/ou sa patience. Pourquoi ne testerait-il pas les siennes en instillant le doute en retour ? Cette fois, Laurence prit un air entendu et ironique qui pouvait être interprété comme une possibilité.

_Bingo !_ La rousse venait de froncer les sourcils. S’il lisait correctement en elle, l’idée la perturbait suffisamment pour qu’il en vienne à s’interroger sur les vraies motivations d’Avril, car ce n’était pas que de la simple curiosité. La journaliste n’approuvait pas, ce qui était une première en soi, vu qu’elle se moquait de ses fréquentations d’ordinaire... Emily, et puis Anne-Marie maintenant… Intéressant.

  
  


« C’est bizarre. Je ressens comme un vide d’un coup… » Soupira Avril en changeant de sujet, pressentant instinctivement qu’elle en avait probablement trop dit. « … J’ai l’impression d’être un ballon de baudruche qui s’est dégonflé... »

  
  


Laurence connaissait bien cette sensation familière à la fin d’une enquête, mais c’était la première fois qu’il entendait quelqu’un d’autre l’éprouver et en parler à voix haute. Il accueillit le changement de conversation avec soulagement.

  
  


« C’est l’adrénaline, Avril… Vous étiez sur votre petit nuage de tension et d’euphorie et c’est en train de retomber. Vous relâchez la pression. »

« Ben, j’aime pas ça ! C’est tellement déprimant que ça me donne envie d’aller me saouler ou de m’envoyer… »

  
  


Elle rougit et s’éclaircit la voix en se rappelant à qui elle parlait. Laurence ne cacha pas son amusement et prit un malin plaisir à insister.

  
  


« Oui, vous dites ? »

« Rien ! »

  
  


Il laissa passer un temps pour profiter de son embarras.

  
  


« Comme la seconde option est inenvisageable, je propose que nous allions prendre un verre au _pub_ ce soir tous les deux. Avec modération, bien sûr. »

  
  


Avril le dévisagea avec surprise. Il était extrêmement rare qu’ils aillent _ensemble_ boire quelque part, même pour célébrer la clôture d’une enquête résolue.

  
  


« Vraiment ? Et votre… hum… » _Partenaire ? Maîtresse ? Coup d’un soir ?_ pensa t-elle, avant de dire : « … conquête ? »

« Vous voulez dire Elodie ? »

  
  


Laurence l’avait fait exprès. Alice secoua la tête :

  
  


« Nan, mais vous êtes terrible, Laurence… »

« Emily attendra. »

  
  


Alice nota avec satisfaction qu’il faisait passer sa…quoi qu’elle soit... après elle.

  
  


« Alors, vous ne m’en voulez plus pour ce matin ? »

« Oh que si ! Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a pris de partir comme ça, sans m’avertir ? »

« Vous m’auriez empêché de venir avec vous ! »

  
  


Il ravala ce qu’il avait à dire, encore excédé par son comportement, et choisit encore une fois la pédagogie :

  
  


« Ecoutez-moi bien, Alice Avril, parce que je ne le répéterai pas... Je préfère vous avoir à l’œil que de vous voir disparaître toute seule et vous mettre en danger, comme vous l’avez fait_ une fois de plus_, de façon totalement inconsciente !... C’est assez clair comme ça ou je dois prendre un marteau pour le faire entrer dans votre crâne, tête de bûche ? »

  
  


Repentante, Alice regarda par terre pour masquer un sourire. Malgré la menace, elle n’avait retenu qu’une chose : il préférait qu’elle soit avec lui, à ses côtés !

  
  


« Outre le remplacement de mon costume… »

  
  


Elle releva vivement la tête et commença à protester. Il leva l’index en l’air, signifiant qu’il ne ferait pas de concessions.

  
  


« … Vous repartez fissa par le premier bateau demain matin, et vous vous mettez au boulot ! »

« Ah non ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! Si je ne suis pas avec vous, j’en ai pas, de boulot ! Ben oui, pas d’enquête, pas d’articles ! »

« A vous les joies des faits divers alors ! » dit-il en se délectant visiblement. « Entre Ouaikiki, le gorille qui s’enfuit du zoo de Lille, cette accro au jeu fofolle qui pille des bijouteries à Arras ou la femme trompée qui tue son mari à Armentières à coup de poêles sur la tête, il y a de quoi faire, non ? » Il croisa les bras et prit un air mystérieux. « … Peut-être même que la chronique du cœur vous tend à nouveau les bras ! »

« Et pourquoi pas l’horoscope pendant que vous y êtes ? »

« Avec toutes les salades que vous racontez déjà, vous avez certainement les compétences pour être Madame Irma ! »

  
  


Alice fulmina mais elle ne pouvait que s’en prendre à elle-même. Il se leva et s’apprêta à rejoindre Barton. Elle l’imita et écarta les bras comme pour montrer une évidence.

  
  


« Enfin, Laurence, on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux, non ? On est comme Batman et Robin ou… Laurel et Hardy ! »

« Vos analogies ne me font pas rire. Elles sont synonymes de catastrophes en tous genres ! »

  
  


Alice lui asséna son dernier argument :

  
  


« Vous avez tout de même besoin de moi pour infiltrer et enquêter en toute discrétion ! »

« La discrétion est une vertu silencieuse dont vous êtes totalement dénuée, Avril ! » Ricana t-il.

  
  


_Sale langue de vipère !…_ Alice serra les poings et les dents en le fusillant du regard. Nullement troublé par l’éclat dangereux dans ses yeux, Laurence avança d’un pas vers elle, comme pour la défier avant de s’arrêter.

C’était sa mauvaise foi qui l’avait poussée à dire ça car il n’aurait jamais admis oralement qu’il avait besoin d’elle, du moins pas comme elle l’entendait. Il valait probablement mieux pour lui qu’elle s’éloigne pendant un temps. Cet... intérêt pour la rousse devenait perturbant.

Tout à l’heure dans l’écurie, alors qu’il l’avait sentie tout contre lui, il avait eu envie de l’embrasser... La gifle magistrale qu’il se serait prise s’il était passé à l’acte, sans compter toutes les questions sur son état mental que ce geste aurait engendré !… Oui, mieux valait qu’Avril s’en aille, même si pour la première fois, il n’envisageait pas son absence de gaieté de cœur.

  
  


« ... »

  
  


La journaliste lui avait parlé, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Avril s’aperçut de son trouble.

  
  


« Ah ! Vous voyez ? Vous ne dites plus rien ! »

« Demain matin, premier bateau. »

« Rhaaaa, non !… Je vous déteste, Laurence ! »

« Un jour, vous me remercierez d’être encore vivante avec des trémolos dans la voix... »

« Plutôt mourir ! »

« … Et vous parlerez de moi en bien à vos petits enfants ! »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

  
  


Seul un rire sarcastique résonna alors qu’il s’en allait rejoindre Barton, le tableau sous le bras. Alice resta seule à ressasser sa rancune au milieu du bureau avant de se rendre compte qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen de transport pour rentrer à la pension. Tant pis, elle irait à pieds. Alors qu’elle rassemblait ses affaires, elle observa le bureau et le petit paquet de papiers qu’il avait rangés soigneusement. La tentation fut trop forte.

Avec mille précautions et en surveillant le couloir, elle feuilleta ce qu’il y avait là. C’étaient des notes griffonnées à la hâte en anglais, comptes rendus d’interrogatoires pour la plupart, qu’elle déchiffra lentement sans rien apprendre de plus. Par contre, une adresse en France inscrite avec un gros point d’interrogation lui sauta aux yeux. Elle connaissait cet endroit, c’était proche de Lille. Comme un fait exprès, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle la mémorisa, puis continua ses recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n’obtint rien de plus et décida de partir.

Marcher lui fit du bien, même si elle se sentait le moral en berne. La perspective de retrouver Marlène, de sortir le soir avec elle dans un bar, d’aller au cinéma ou au bal, d’écrire ses articles au calme dans son bureau, d’être un peu tranquille en somme, aurait dû lui faire plaisir, mais non... A l’énoncé de ce qu’elle trouvait rassurant et routinier dans sa petite vie solitaire, elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait pas plus envie de rentrer chez elle que d’aller se faire pendre ! Maintenant qu’elle avait goûté aux dangers aux côtés de Laurence, c’était bien trop grisant de vivre l’aventure à fond et d’éprouver le grand frisson !

Si elle rentrait, elle allait s’ennuyer de tout, de son quotidien peu glamour, de ses routines de survie presque, et pire, de lui. Surtout de lui. Alice grimaça à cette pensée et s’étonna que Laurence prenne désormais tant de place dans sa vie alors qu’elle était toujours autant partagée à son sujet.

Des réponses s’imposèrent spontanément à son esprit. Malgré toutes leurs prises de bec, il veillait sur elle, tel un ange-gardien. Malgré son caractère de merde, il avait tout de même été là quand elle avait eu besoin de son soutien. Et parce que, quand il disait _Alice_, c’était pour lui dire quelque chose de gentil et de sincère et que cela la remuait de façon singulière, car c’était un moment rare…

Aussi tordu que ça lui paraisse, il était clair qu’elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tous les autres mecs qu’elle avait fréquentés ! Des beaux gosses de passage, des hommes sensibles qui la touchaient mais qui ne restaient jamais, bien trop souvent des assassins, à croire d’ailleurs qu’elle n’était attirée que par des tarés !… Seigneur, que c’était triste en un sens !

  
  


« C’est même totalement déprimant… » Répéta-t-elle tout haut sans s’en rendre compte.

« _Qu’est-ce qui est le plus déprimant ?_ » Demanda soudain un Laurence imaginaire dans sa tête, mais tout aussi sarcastique. « … _De se rendre compte que les autres ne font pas le quart du tiers de ce que je fais pour vous, ou de s’apercevoir qu’au fond, vous m’aimez bien ?_ »

Et voilà que maintenant il envahissait ses pensées ! Alice grogna malgré elle.

« _Dites-moi, Avril, s’il m’arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux, me regretteriez-vous ?_ » poursuivit la voix.

_STOP !_ s’écria t-elle en se crispant soudain.

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Pour la première fois, elle acceptait de regarder la vérité en face. Oui, elle avait peur pour lui. Oui, elle avait peur de le perdre ! Oui, il lui manquerait, pas seulement comme _sparring partner_ dans leurs petites joutes quasi-quotidiennes, mais aussi, en tant qu’ami proche.

Et non, elle ne pensait pas à lui en des termes plus qu’amicaux, pas depuis un certain accident, somme toute insignifiant, survenu quelques heures plus tôt !

Comme cette idée farfelue l’agaçait prodigieusement, elle l’écarta sans ménagement, sans même vouloir s’appesantir dessus. En déni total, elle se força à se concentrer sur sa journée de travail. Elle avait de nouveaux articles à écrire sur les arrestations à la fonderie et sur celles au haras Gordon. Ce seraient ses derniers sur cette enquête avant peut-être un moment, sauf si elle parvenait à trouver une solution pour ne pas embarquer le lendemain matin...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Depuis dix minutes, Laurence se heurtait à un mur de silence face à Tourneur. Le faussaire s’était tu et faisait mine d’ignorer les questions du policier français, qui décida de changer de tactique.

  
  


« Tourneur, je vais vous lire la liste des chefs d’accusation pour lesquels vous allez être inculpés, votre ami et vous… Vols en bande organisée, actes de piraterie, faux et usage de faux, escroquerie… Ces motifs seuls peuvent vous envoyer en prison tous les deux pour une quinzaine d’années, mais ils ne sont rien à côté du dernier… »

  
  


Laurence laissa passer un silence.

  
  


« … Assassinat d’un flic… Ce sont les Assises et l’échafaud qui vous attendent… La Veuve, Tourneur ! »

  
  


Le faussaire sursauta et eut enfin une réaction. Il lança un regard alarmé vers Laurence et protesta :

  
  


« Je n’ai rien à voir avec l’assassinat de Germain ! »

« Vous étiez au courant, ce qui fait de vous un complice. »

« Non, Prizzi ne nous a rien dit ! »

« _Nous_ ? »

  
  


Tourneur s’agita sur sa chaise. Il se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement nerveux, puis soupira :

  
  


« Bernardin, Dussart et moi... »

« Racontez-moi. »

« Prizzi a chargé Vallieri de faire disparaître le corps de Santander après que vous soyez partis, la fille et vous... Il a parlé de mise en scène mais on ne savait pas que l’Italien allait tuer Germain, je vous le jure !... Je l’ai appris le surlendemain dans la presse quand son identité a été révélée... »

« Et quand vous l’avez su, vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ou que je fasse ? J’étais consterné, mais j’aurai levé le petit doigt, et c’était moi le suivant sur la liste, ou bien Henry ! Prizzi n’aurait reculé devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. »

« Il vous a menacé... »

« Pas la peine. J’ai vu sa réaction quand il a compris qui vous étiez réellement. Il était comme un fou, il voulait vous faire la peau, mais Bernardin lui a dit que vous ne saviez rien, que ça n’avait pas d’importance, qu’il fallait s’en tenir rigoureusement au plan. »

« L’attaque du cargo ? »

« L’attaque tout court. J’ignorais à ce stade ce qu’ils avaient prévu de faire... Moi, je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je termine le Sisley vite fait et que je le livre pour ne plus être mêlé à tout ça… Je suis pas un assassin ! »

« Nous reviendrons sur votre rôle plus précisément tout à l’heure... Parlez-moi de l’attaque du cargo, quand vous avez su. Qui a tout organisé ? »

« Bernardin. Une attaque terrestre du convoi était trop risquée et vouée à l’échec alors il a proposé de faire une attaque surprise en mer. Prizzi, Dussart, Vallieri et lui ont tout mis sur pied depuis des semaines dans leur coin en limitant la divulgation des infos. »

« Vallieri savait ? »

« Oui, c’est lui qui a mené l’assaut contre le navire avec d’anciens mercenaires qu’il a recrutés. »

« Etait-ce ce qui était prévu initialement ? »

« Je pense que oui. Jusqu’au dernier moment, j’ai cru à un braquage quelque part en chemin vers Paris. Comme vous, je n’ai reçu que des instructions partielles, des appels téléphoniques à faire... Et puis, on m’a dit de rejoindre l’Angleterre la veille de l’arrivée de _La Martingale_ à Douvres. Ça ne m’a pas surpris, je vis ici depuis deux ans. Et puis, je devais récupérer le Sisley. »

« Etiez-vous sur le _Rijger_ ? »

« Non. Non, je n’ai pas participé au braquage sur le navire. »

« Mais vous étiez là quand_ la Martingale_ a accosté à Douvres ? »

« Oui… Je conduisais le second camion, celui qui a réussi à s’enfuir avec les pierres précieuses. »

« Où êtes-vous allés ? »

« A la fonderie Packard, comme prévu mais nous n’avions plus l’or et le platine. Vallieri et une partie de ses hommes de main estimaient qu’ils y seraient en sécurité, que personne ne viendrait les y chercher… De là, Prizzi, Bernardin et Dussart ont transféré les caisses avec les cailloux dans un autre camion et ils sont partis. »

« Où ça ? »

  
  


Tourneur se mordit les lèvres.

  
  


« Où ? »

« A Ramsgate… Ils ont repris un bateau pour Ostende hier soir. »

« Donc ils sont arrivés ce matin en Belgique. Où se cachent-ils ? »

« Je l’ignore. »

« Je crois au contraire que vous savez très bien où ils doivent se rendre. »

« Non. Là encore, je ne suis pas dans la confidence. »

  
  


Laurence l’observa attentivement et décida de ne pas insister pour l’instant. Il passa à autre chose :

  
  


« Vous deviez remettre le véritable Sisley à un homme d’affaires du nom de Van Houtten dans quelques jours… »

  
  


Laurence observa la réaction de Tourneur qui s’était à nouveau tendu.

  
  


« … A cette occasion, cet homme devrait rencontrer le commanditaire du casse, un dénommé Serge Zakarian, dans une villa à Saint Nicolas, à côté d’Anvers. »

  
  


Tourneur regarda Laurence comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

  
  


« Comment vous savez ? »

« J’ai mes sources, Tourneur… Bernardin et Dussart ne seront pas là, mais je sais comment les trouver… »

« Si vous savez où ils sont, pourquoi me le demander ? »

  
  


Mine de rien, Laurence tendit un papier sur lequel était inscrite une adresse.

  
  


« Cette maison, pas loin de Lille, à Neuville, plus précisément ? »

« C’est une de leur planque, à la frontière Belge. L’autre, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. »

  
  


Laurence le fixa.

  
  


« Vraiment, je ne le sais pas. »

  
  


Le complice arrêté à la fonderie avait donc dit vrai. L’adresse était valable. Il allait faire surveiller cette maison discrètement. Quant à _l’autre_ planque, elle devait se trouver en Belgique.

  
  


« Revenons à votre rôle. Vous faites une copie du Sisley mais l’original est sous bonne garde au musée d’Orsay. Comment comptiez-vous procéder pour échanger et sortir le tableau ?

« Un nettoyage de la toile dans les ateliers est prévu dans deux jours. Il y aurait eu une substitution à cette occasion. »

« L’un des restaurateurs donc. Son nom ? »

« Si je ne lui apporte pas la toile, il ne fera pas l’échange. »

« Son nom ? » Insista Laurence.

« Claude Fabre. »

  
  


Laurence nota. Tourneur hésita.

  
  


« Comment vous m’avez trouvé ? »

« L’incendie du camion. Deux témoins vous ont vu y mettre le feu. L’un d’eux a aperçu la plaque d’immatriculation du véhicule de votre ami et l’a transmise à la police. »

« Ecoutez, Henry n’a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

« Nous verrons. Si c’est le cas, il aura néanmoins affaire à la justice anglaise. Paris et courses truqués. Votre petit ami risque moins que vous, mais il peut passer quelques années à l’ombre... Vous vous écrirez. »

« Commissaire, des gens comme nous subissent toutes sortes de… violences, en cellules. »

« Ça, ça s’appelle la sélection naturelle, Tourneur. »

  
  


Le faussaire parut horrifié par le cynisme du commissaire et secoua la tête.

  
  


« Je sais me défendre. J’ai peur pour Henry, pas pour moi. »

« Des mesures de protection peuvent être mises en place si vous estimez que vos vies sont en danger… » Laurence marqua une pause. « … Ces mesures peuvent être conditionnées à votre… volonté de coopérer avec nos services… »

« Mais c’est du chantage ! »

« Exact. Si vous me dites ce que j’ai envie de savoir, je pourrais intercéder auprès du juge notamment en ce qui concerne le plus lourd chef d’inculpation, l’assassinat, mais il faudra me dire la vérité… »

  
  


Tourneur hésita et se mordit la lèvre, visiblement partagé.

  
  


« … Si vous mentez, ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois, le marché tombe à l’eau et je vous jette en pâture chez les criminels les plus durs. Ils ne vous feront pas de cadeaux, croyez-moi, ni à vous, ni à votre ami… »

« Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Qu’est-ce qui m’en empêche ? »

  
  


Tourneur n’avait pas de réponse à fournir.

  
  


« Vous acceptez de collaborer ou pas ? »

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! »

« Non. Vous me cachez encore des choses. »

« Alors, demandez-moi ! »

« Très bien. Vous m’avez dit que vous aviez commencé à peindre le Sisley il y a trois mois. Durant cette période, vous avez été en contact avec Prizzi. Est-ce que le nom d’un informateur chez un joaillier a été évoqué devant vous ? »

« Non, je savais que Prizzi se procurait des informations mais j’en ignorais l’origine. »

« Aucun nom n’a jamais été mentionné ? »

« Pas devant moi en tous cas. Mais il y a bien eu une fois… »

« Oui ? »

« A la première réunion à laquelle j’ai assisté, j’ai entendu Bernardin évoquer quelqu’un en disant “elle”. »

« _Elle_ ?... Pour ce que vous en savez, il parlait peut-être de sa concierge ou de sa boulangère ! »

« Non, il a changé de sujet quand je suis arrivé vers le groupe qu’il formait avec Prizzi et Dussart et ils ont évoqué des banalités, c’est ce qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. Après, je n’ai pas saisi clairement leurs propos. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé pendant cette réunion ? »

« Comme pour vous, il s’agissait d’une prise de contact entre nous et de coordinations de nos efforts. Sinon, tout se faisait par téléphone. »

« Téléphone, vous dites ? »

« Oui. »

  
  


Laurence nota de demander les relevés téléphoniques au PTT pour obtenir le nom du correspondant mystérieux de Prizzi, en cherchant éventuellement une femme. En bon chien policier, Carmouille allait se faire un plaisir d’éplucher, de décortiquer tout ça…

  
  


« Nous avons découvert d’autres toiles dans votre atelier. A qui sont-elles destinées ? »

« Ce sont des commandes pour des collectionneurs privés. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Tourneur. Toutes ces œuvres figurent dans des musées. Vous comptiez les échanger contre les originales, n’est-ce pas ? »

  
  


Tourneur ne répondit pas.

  
  


« J’ai constaté la qualité de votre travail. Vous avez l’œil, vous n’êtes certainement pas un amateur éclairé, mais un artiste à part entière, un peintre en quête de reconnaissance... »

« Il est inutile de jouer les flatteurs avec moi, commissaire. »

« Qui sont vos clients ? »

Tourneur soupira et eut un geste de lassitude.

« Ça n’a rien à voir avec votre affaire… »

« J’ai tout mon temps, Tourneur… Recommençons depuis le début…Nom, prénom, âge, profession ?... »

_A suivre…_

_Inutile de dire que le coriace commissaire obtient toujours ce qu’il veut… sauf avec Alice, bien sûr ! _

_Désolée de prendre des détours mais j’accorde autant d’importance aux personnages qu’à l’histoire et l’enquête se poursuit._

_Merci pour vos retours. Je ne réponds pas à chacun mais je lis chaque review avec plaisir._

_Prenez soin de vous !_


	17. Et pendant ce temps-là

_ Port d’Ostende, Belgique, ce même matin, quelques heures plus tôt _

  
  


Marc Bernardin avait garé le camion à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Installé au volant, il surveillait les environs et fumait en attendant le retour d’Emile Dussart et de Jacques Prizzi. Le premier était parti chercher des cigarettes et le journal ; Le second devait passer des coups de fil à ses contacts.

Dussart était revenu et s’était installé confortablement pour lire. Bernardin en avait profité pour aller satisfaire un besoin naturel et boire un café. Accoudé au bar, il avait vérifié que Prizzi téléphonait toujours et l’avait observé. Le Corse semblait calme, signe que rien d’alarmant n’était à signaler. Il avait ensuite écouté les conversations des habitués.

Evidemment, le vol était encore sur toutes les lèvres, mais la chasse que livrait la police aux malfaiteurs depuis quarante huit heures tenait également le public en haleine. Le nom du policier français était connu de tous, et même si peu de détails filtraient encore, l’intervention musclée sur les docks à Douvres, ainsi que les arrestations à la fonderie de Canterbury étaient considérées comme des victoires spectaculaires des forces de l’ordre.

Quand Bernardin revint quelques temps plus tard, Dussart lui montra quelque chose dans le journal et les deux hommes se regardèrent en sachant que ça n’allait pas plaire au Corse. Les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes. Les flics avaient maintenant le numéro d’immatriculation du camion manquant à la fonderie. Il fallait qu’ils s’en débarrassent au plus vite avant que la police belge ne fasse des barrages routiers.

Prizzi revint enfin.

  
  


« Alors ? » Demanda Bernardin. « Vous avez réussi à avoir Tourneur ? »

« Oui, il m’a assuré que tout était prêt de son côté. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Douvres, il a décidé d’anticiper et de retourner en France ce soir. Demain, il sera à Paris et il récupèrera le vrai Sisley dans deux jours, selon ce qu’il a prévu. Il refuse toujours de me dire comment il compte procéder pour le vol. »

« Faites-lui confiance. Comme nous tous, il a développé son propre réseau et il sait ce qu’il a à faire. Il a eu des nouvelles de Vallieri ? »

« Non, aucune, et ça m’inquiète. Depuis l’assaut à la fonderie hier, Toni aurait dû reprendre contact avec mon homme à Douvres, mais personne ne l’a vu. J’espère qu’il n’a pas été arrêté et qu’il est en fuite. »

« Le plus urgent, c’est de se débarrasser du camion. Les flics ont le numéro d’immatriculation à l’heure qu’il est. Vous avez pu faire quelque chose ? »

« J’ai l’adresse où nous devons nous rendre pour faire l’échange. On nous attend. »

  
  


Les deux Lyonnais se regardèrent et Bernardin hocha la tête en direction de Dussart.

  
  


« Y’a du neuf, patron. Regardez ça. »

  
  


Dussart tendit _La Voix du Nord_ en indiquant un article. C’était le reportage exclusif d’Alice sur le retour de l’or et du platine en France, à la suite de la prise sur le port de Douvres. Prizzi le parcourut rapidement.

  
  


« Ils n’ont pas perdu de temps pour tout rapatrier. »

« Question de sécurité, je pense, et les joailliers ont dû faire pression sur la police pour récupérer ce qui leur appartient… Non, Emile voulait attirer votre attention sur la petite photo à côté de l’article. »

  
  


Prizzi fronça les sourcils en regardant à l’endroit indiqué.

  
  


« Mais c’est la fille qui était avec Laurence ! »

« Elle s’appelle Alice Avril et c’est l’auteure de cet article. »

  
  


Le Corse fronça les sourcils.

  
  


« Mais qu’est-ce qu’une journaliste pouvait bien faire chez moi avec un flic ? C’est la peste qui s’associe avec le choléra ! »

« Elle a parlé avec Santander, peut-être a-t-elle récupéré des informations pour le compte de Laurence ? » Proposa Dussart.

« Possible, mais il n’aurait pas laissé son informateur se faire tuer. »

« Sauf s’il savait que Santander était grillé. Il l’a sacrifié. »

« Peu importe, maintenant. La question est de savoir comment on peut tirer parti de cette information. »

« Si vous faisiez enlever la fille, vous pourriez attirer Laurence dans un piège et en disposer comme bon vous semble. »

« C’est ce que j’aurai dû faire depuis longtemps. J’aurai mieux fait de ne pas vous écouter Bernardin ! »

« Le faire disparaître avant le vol n’aurait fait qu’attirer l’attention inutilement sur nous, Prizzi. »

« Il est pire que ne l’était Germain et bien plus dangereux ! J’ai encore un homme de confiance à Douvres, je vais lui demander de retrouver la journaliste et de me l’amener. »

« Vous voulez que je la questionne ensuite ? » Demanda Dussart.

« Elle doit savoir ce qu’est devenu Vallieri et surtout, ce que mijote le flic… » Il consulta sa montre. « … Il est temps qu’on parte sans traîner. Le rendez-vous est dans une demi-heure. On décidera du sort de la fille en route. »

  
  


oooOOooo

  
  


Commissariat de Lille, quelques heures plus tard, ce matin-là

  
  


Marlène rêvassait en souriant, alors qu’elle arpentait les couloirs du commissariat à la recherche d’un vase. Son nouveau chevalier servant lui avait offert de jolies fleurs printanières ce matin et elle se sentait heureuse, sur son petit nuage de bonheur. Un détail incongru l’interpella néanmoins, et elle s’arrêta net, puis se tourna vers une personne qui n’aurait pas dû être présente dans son paysage familier.

  
  


« Arlette ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous croyais en vacances avec Ernest ? »

« Il n’y a plus de vacances, Marlène !... Il n’y a plus d’Ernest non plus ! »

  
  


Marlène ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche marqua un “o” parfait de stupéfaction.

  
  


« Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

  
  


Arlette Carmouille baissa la tête et resta silencieuse, image même de la désolation et du désespoir. Marlène la vit se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer. La policière replongea le nez sur sa liste :

  
  


« Je dois me concentrer… sur une tâche que m’a assignée le commissaire Lau… Laurence… Chercher une taupe... parmi des appels téléphoniques... »

« Enfin, Arlette, ce que vous racontez n’a pas de sens ! Je vois bien que vous êtes perturbée. Venez avec moi, laissez votre... étrange recherche pour l’instant, nous allons discuter de vos soucis. »

  
  


Marlène entraîna Carmouille dans le bureau de Laurence et la fit asseoir devant le grand bureau vide. La préposée à l’accueil était en complète déliquescence et semblait totalement perdue.

  
  


« Dans ce genre de situations, le commissaire a toujours un petit quelque chose… »

Marlène ouvrit le tiroir du bureau dans lequel elle savait ce que le commissaire cachait et sortit un verre et une bouteille de whisky.

  
  


« … Je pense qu’il ne m’en voudra pas si je vous en donne un peu. »

  
  


La blonde versa un doigt de whisky et mit de force le verre dans la main d’Arlette qui était toute retournée, puis s’assit à côté d’elle pendant qu’Arlette s’essuyait les yeux en reniflant doucement.

  
  


« Racontez-moi. »

« On s’est disputé, Ernest et moi… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Oh, une bêtise… ça me paraissait tellement important sur le coup ! Maintenant, c’est… c’était ridicule ! »

« Dites-moi. »

  
  


Et Arlette raconta combien elle avait du mal avec les habitudes de vieux garçon de Tricard, les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout, pas rangées, la vaisselle du jour dans l’évier, les chaussettes sales qui s’entassaient dans un coin, certaines maniaqueries bizarres, etc, etc… Elle déballa tous les défauts du divisionnaire devant une Marlène qui découvrait avec horreur le pire du célibat masculin !

Avec consternation, Marlène comprit que Arlette avait une organisation toute militaire, n’aimait pas le désordre, avait aussi ses propres habitudes qui allaient bien évidemment à l’encontre de celles de son cher et tendre… Marlène soupira devant l’étendue du drame conjugal et essaya de calmer le jeu :

  
  


« La vie de couple, ce sont des compromis qui ne plaisent pas forcément à l’un ou à l’autre... » commença Marlène « … mais il faut bien en faire, sinon cela devient invivable. Si vous aimez Ernest, vous le prenez comme il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts... »

« C’est au-dessus de mes forces, Marlène ! »

« Vous le lui avez dit ? »

« Oui, mais il est plus têtu qu’une vieille mule ! »

« Peut-être aviez-vous raison sur le fond, mais que vous n’y avez pas mis les formes ? »

« Je dis toujours les choses de manière directe, avec franchise ! »

« Peut-être devriez-vous mettre un peu d’eau dans votre vin ? Je connais un peu le divisionnaire, il peut parfois être soupe-au-lait et s’emballer pour un rien… Et ensuite, ça passe, vous savez... »

« Il m’a dit que je le muselais ! Vous vous rendez compte, Marlène ? Je n’ai jamais empêché quelqu’un de vivre sa vie ! Me dire ça, à moi ! »

  
  


Marlène soupira. C’était l’autre aspect des relations amoureuses, et il fallait un lien fort pour les surmonter. A voir cependant la tête d’Arlette et son état, elle était dévastée, et en plein désarroi.

  
  


« Je vois bien que cela vous rend malheureuse. Peut-être qu’Ernest s’en veut aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Marlène, je suis perdue. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez commencer par développer ensemble vos points communs pour trouver un terrain d’entente ? Qu’est-ce que vous aimez faire tous les deux, ensemble ? »

« La cuisine… Chanter, aussi... »

« Et puis, être l’un avec l’autre, non ? »

« Oui. »

  
  


Arlette se remit à pleurer doucement.

  
  


« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

  
  


Marlène s’apprêtait à lui donner un conseil lorsqu’elle vit la porte s’ouvrir tout doucement sur le divisionnaire, tout penaud. Il s’approcha doucement dans le dos de la policière, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, le visage tendu. Arlette continua à l’adresse de Marlène :

  
  


« Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et je ne les pensais pas ! C’est terrible ! Je voudrais lui dire que j’ai tout gâché, mais il est trop tard ! Il est parti ! Je l’ai perdu ! »

« Mais non… »

« Mais si, je vous dis !! »

  
  


Marlène secoua la tête et vit que Tricard avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux et que ses lèvres tremblaient.

  
  


« _Chaque femme a besoin d’un homme qui ruine son rouge à lèvres, et non son mascara._ C’est Marilyn Monroe qui le dit… Séchez vos larmes, Arlette, ça va s’arranger entre vous. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je suis sûr que le divisionnaire Tricard vous a pardonné et qu’il est lui aussi malheureux sans vous. »

« Non, il ne va ja… jamais me pardonner ! »

  
  


Carmouille hoqueta et sanglota de plus belle, puis renifla bruyamment. Derrière elle, Tricard se mordait les lèvres, image même du remord.

  
  


« Il ne faut pas dire ça. Retournez-vous, Arlette, et ça va aller beaucoup mieux, vous verrez… »

  
  


Marlène appuya doucement sur les épaules de Carmouille pour la faire pivoter. La policière se laissa faire et aperçut enfin Ernest Tricard qui se tenait devant elle, amoureux complètement transi, paralysé par les regrets et les non dits.

  
  


« Mon petit canard en sucre, je suis tellement désolé… C’est toi qui as raison ! »

« Oh, mon nounours d’amour… non, c’est ma faute si j’ai été aussi dure envers toi... »

« Je te promets de faire des efforts à l’avenir... »

  
  


Avec un sourire, Marlène les regarda se faire des papouilles et se retira en les laissant seuls dans le bureau. L’amour, c’était parfois si simple. Elle soupira en pensant que son tour était peut-être enfin arrivé, que la chance avait tourné quand elle avait rencontré Richard.

C’était un homme que Marlène croisait le matin dans le bus depuis quelques mois. Systématiquement, il lui cédait sa place et lui souriait gentiment, sans dire un mot. La blonde l’avait catalogué dans la catégorie timide, pourtant il était bel homme : grand, élancé, toujours bien habillé, beaucoup plus jeune que le commissaire, il ne manquait pas d’allure et comme elle avait fini par s’en apercevoir il y a peu, il ne portait pas d’alliance.

Trois jours plus tôt, alors que Marlène se rendait à son travail, un accident de la circulation avait dû forcer le bus à s’arrêter. Le chauffeur avait prié tout le monde de descendre. Marlène, comme les autres, s’était mise en marche pour se rendre à pied au commissariat, pas très éloigné heureusement. Il faisait enfin beau et un petit quart d’heure d’exercices, même en escarpins, ne la tuerait pas.

Elle n’avait pas vu la fissure dans le trottoir et avait failli tomber, le talon coincé. Avec le plus d’élégance possible dans ce moment de gêne, elle s’était penchée pour récupérer la chaussure récalcitrante, mais une main masculine l’avait devancée. Son sauveur avait les traits de l’inconnu du bus.

  
  


« Permettez-moi, Mademoiselle... ? »

  
  


Accroupi, il avait ramassé l’escarpin et le lui avait présenté pour qu’elle puisse le remettre. Galamment, il avait également tendu l’autre main pour que Marlène puisse prendre appui sur lui et assurer son équilibre.

  
  


« Leroy… Merci infiniment pour votre aide. »

« Je vous en prie, c’est tout naturel. »

  
  


Il avait une voix agréable et un sourire encore plus avenant, maintenant qu’il s’adressait à elle. Il se releva lentement et Marlène découvrit à quel point il était grand.

  
  


« Vous êtes le monsieur du bus si gentil ? »

  
  


Il fut surpris par son appellation et eut un petit rire.

  
  


« Oui ?... Pardon, Richard Lemercier. »

« Marlène Leroy. »

« Vous… Je suppose que vous vous rendez à votre travail ? Nous allons dans la même direction. Je peux vous accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Quelle est votre profession, si je peux me permettre ? »

« Je suis secrétaire, je travaille au commissariat de Lille… Et vous ? »

« Je travaille au Crédit du Nord. »

  
  


_Un banquier !_ s'extasia Marlène. Et pas n’importe lequel, celui de _sa_ banque.

  
  


« Je suis une de vos clientes. »

« Vraiment ? C’est toujours un plaisir de mettre enfin un visage sur une série de chiffres anonymes, surtout quand ce dernier est aussi charmant que le vôtre. Je suis sincèrement ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

  
  


Marlène eut un grand sourire.

  
  


« La plaisir est partagé. »

« Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose un jour, n’hésitez pas à me demander directement, je serai ravi de vous obliger. Voici ma carte. »

  
  


Il lui tendit un petit carton avec ses coordonnées et sa fonction. Marlène écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la parcourant. Richard Lemaître n’était ni plus ni moins que le Directeur Régional !

  
  


« Merci. »

  
  


Il y eut un silence et il lui montra galamment le chemin. Ils avancèrent ensemble côte à côte sans se presser.

  
  


« Je ne suis dans la région que depuis quelques mois. Croyez-le ou non mais je ne n’ai pas eu le temps de visiter Lille, de découvrir les petits restaurants sympathiques, les bars à fréquenter, les endroits où sortir, à part quelques cinémas ou les théâtres. Vous pourriez peut-être me conseiller ? »

« C’est-à-dire que… »

« Ma demande est sans doute un peu directe, mais je travaille beaucoup. » Il s’arrêta et elle fit de même. « En réalité, je vous vois tous les matins et je vous trouve très jolie. Je souhaiterais vivement vous inviter à prendre un verre ce soir, si ce n’est pas trop audacieux de ma part ? »

  
  


_Au temps pour la timidité_, se dit Marlène, soulagée qu’il ne manque pas d’assurance.

  
  


« Avec grand plaisir. »

  
  


Il y a ceux que l’on croise, que l’on connaît à peine, qui vous disent un mot, une phrase, vous accordent une minute, une demi-heure et changent le cours de votre vie… Le soir même, ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance et Marlène s’était immédiatement sentie à l’aise avec lui. Elle devait s’avouer qu’elle n’avait pas éprouvé cette sensation d’être autant en phase avec quelqu’un depuis... Herbert ? Le sentiment était agréable mais il était associé à un souvenir cuisant et malheureux. Alors elle évitait d’y penser.

Avec Richard, la conversation était naturelle, les sujets divers et variés, et elle apprenait plein de choses, sans qu’il se moque de ses ignorances. Il la taquinait gentiment sans que cela tombe dans la moquerie ou le scabreux, et le rire était toujours spontané.

Marlène n’avait pas compris de prime abord quand il l’avait dévisagée le second soir, émerveillé, et qu’il lui avait dit qu’elle lui redonnait la vie. Puis, dans un moment grave, il lui avait expliqué. Il était veuf depuis plus de deux années. Sa femme avait été emportée trop vite par un cancer fulgurant et il lui arrivait encore de la pleurer. Il s’était alors réfugié dans le travail, avait quitté sa région d’origine pour redonner un élan à sa vie et changer d’air. Il n’avait pas accordé trop d’intérêt aux femmes jusqu’à ce qu’il la croise, elle, tous les matins, depuis des mois.

Richard s’était habitué au sourire angélique que Marlène lui adressait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait senti son cœur se réveiller d’un long hiver mais il n’avait pas osé l’aborder de prime abord. Il pensait qu’une femme comme elle n’était pas libre.

Flattée, Marlène tâchait de l’écouter avec moins de naïveté et filtrait ses paroles, comme lui avait conseillé Alice. _Beau parleurs, ils t’embobinent ni une, ni deux, et tu te retrouves dans leurs lits et larguées une fois leur affaires faites_ ! Mais elle n’avait pas cette impression avec Richard. Il semblait sincère.

Cela faisait désormais trois jours qu’ils faisaient le trajet ensemble dans le bus le matin et qu’ils se voyaient le soir après le travail. Marlène attendait ces moments avec impatience, et déjà la blonde se sentait amoureuse. Cette fois, c’était la bonne et elle ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Notamment, elle devait tenter de cacher cette relation naissante au commissaire, qui ne la verrait pas d’un bon œil et ferait tout son possible pour la saborder si elle devenait sérieuse. Elle ne devait rien dire non plus à Alice qui était tout de même sa meilleure amie mais qui allait la freiner dans son élan. Parfois, les conseils de la rousse en matière d’hommes étaient à prendre avec des pincettes. Certes, elle ne devait pas s’emballer, mais il fallait bien prendre des risques un minimum. Marlène se sentait prête à avancer dans sa vie personnelle.

Heureusement, le commissaire n’était pas là, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses. Alice non plus, mais elles s’étaient parlé au téléphone. Fine mouche, la journaliste avait deviné que quelque chose se tramait, alors Marlène avait noyé Bubulle en disant qu’elle avait accepté l’invitation à dîner insistante de Tim Glissant.

La veille, le légiste pensait la séduire en lui racontant des histoires insolites qu’il avait vécues. Elles étaient invraisemblables et la mettaient en plus mal à l’aise. Glissant était charmant quand il s’en donnait la peine mais typiquement, il était tout à fait le genre d’homme à la mettre dans son lit et à la larguer dans la foulée. Marlène voulait autre chose qu’une simple nuit dans les bras d’un homme, surtout s’il était son collègue de travail. La seule entorse qu’elle était prête à faire à ce principe de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, était avec le commissaire. Mais jamais cela n’arriverait, elle le savait désormais. Son patron était un homme bien trop volage et souvent difficile, même avec elle, pour que son rêve de bonheur et de vie à deux se réalise. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de l’aimer malgré ses nombreux défauts.

Et pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Marlène était prête à pardonner au commissaire ses infidélités qui n’en étaient pas vraiment à ses yeux, puisque toutes ces femmes ne comptaient pas. Mais il lui en avait tout de même fait voir de toutes les couleurs et la secrétaire avait la rancune tenace quand on lui brisait le cœur. Peu de temps auparavant, Maxime Beaumont en avait fait les frais, à juste raison.

Alice n’arrêtait pas de le lui rappeler que Laurence lui gâchait l’existence. Même si le commissaire était son patron et son ami, que sa vie tournait autour de lui, il était temps de passer à quelqu’un d’autre, à quelque chose de _réel_. Richard était peut-être son autre moitié, celle qu’elle attendait depuis toujours ? Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait passer à côté de l’opportunité de connaître enfin le bonheur !

Alors oui, elle continuerait à fréquenter Richard sans que ses amis n’en sachent rien ! Un dicton ne disait-il pas justement que pour être heureux, il fallait vivre cachés ? Forte de cette résolution, Marlène partit chercher un vase pour les fleurs que Richard lui avait offertes ce matin.

  
  


  
  


_A suivre…_

  
  


_Pour moi, ce chapitre est une bouffée d’oxygène. Pourquoi ? Vous comprendrez mieux lorsque vous aurez lu le chapitre suivant que j’ai eu un mal de chien à écrire, qui est aussi plus long, d’où le retard. Il vous faudra patienter quelques jours encore._

_Mine de rien, j’ai glissé ici quelques infos propres à l’enquête, nécessaires pour la suite, et introduit le personnage de Richard. Il vous semble un peu trop beau, envoyé par la providence ? Peut-être ? Ou peut-être pas ? Parfois, il arrive que la vie vous réserve quelques surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises… _

_Prenez bien soin de vous ! Je vous embrasse et vous remercie de votre fidélité._


	18. Un Jeu de Dupes

Pub _The White Horse,_ Douvres, 19 heures.

  
  


Laurence et Avril s’étaient donnés rendez vous au _White Horse_, près de la citadelle de Douvres. Le policier y attendait Avril depuis une vingtaine de minutes en regardant les habitués plaisanter au bar et d’autres, jouer aux fléchettes en riant dans un coin. Une horde de touristes bruyants, des français pour la plupart, terminaient leurs visites de la vieille ville avec une bonne bière, assis à quelques tables, heureusement loin de lui.

Après une journée épuisante de tensions suite aux interrogatoires, il avait commandé un double whisky et fumait, en se laissant emporter par toute cette agitation. Le cérébral calme et solitaire qu’il était d'ordinaire avait besoin d’un peu de distractions.

Régulièrement, il consultait sa montre aviateur. Le temps filait vite, Avril était bien évidemment en retard. Il attendit encore un peu, espérant presque qu’elle ne vienne pas, pour ne pas avoir à subir sa curiosité malsaine. Au moment où il s’apprêtait à mettre les voiles, elle arriva enfin, les joues roses, légèrement essoufflée et le sourire aux lèvres.

  
  


« Désolée, j’ai fait des photos sur la falaise et j’ai pas vu le temps passer ! »

« Vous, au moins, vous avez pris du bon temps… »

  
  


L’humeur du policier était maussade, rien qui ne changeait en somme. Alice prit sur elle et eut un sourire compatissant. Il commanda deux bières et la journaliste attaqua par ce qui l’intéressait de prime abord :

  
  


« Et ces interrogatoires ? C’était comment ? »

« Un cauchemar d’ennui répétitif. »

« A ce point ? Tourneur a parlé ? Vous avez appris quelque chose ? »

  
  


Laurence consentit à s’exprimer un peu sur le sujet mais Alice le sentait sur la retenue, sans doute las de parler également. Il termina ses explications en lui faisant promettre de ne rien publier sur l’arrestation de Tourneur pour le moment, ce qu’elle accepta sans discuter, un fait qui l’étonna un peu.

D’ailleurs, Laurence la trouva bien conciliante par la suite et se tint sur la défensive. Ce comportement cachait indéniablement quelque chose. Il avait bien lancé quelques piques pour la faire réagir mais elle n’avait pas relevé. Il eut confirmation qu’elle préparait un mauvais coup, lorsqu’enfin, elle lui dit :

  
  


« J’ai quelque chose pour vous... »

  
  


Alice fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet recouvert de papier kraft marron. Intrigué et méfiant, Laurence la dévisagea avec suspicion alors qu’un léger sourire jouait sur les lèvres de la rousse.

  
  


« Je n’aime pas les surprises, surtout les vôtres » la prévint-il.

« Ouvrez-le ! »

  
  


Il s’exécuta sans grand enthousiasme, clairement sur ses gardes. Sa mine devint encore plus sombre quand il découvrit le contenu du paquet. Il releva lentement les yeux et les planta froidement dans ceux d’Alice, un brin moqueurs.

  
  


« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

  
  


Il se saisit du petit cintre et agita le mini costume bleu marine taillé pour une poupée, mais qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre aux siens ! La journaliste se fendit d’un sourire devant son air sinistre.

  
  


« Allez, Laurence, soyez beau joueur. Ce midi, vous m’avez dit de_ remplacer_ votre costard ! C’est ce que je fais ! »

« Un costume à _ma_ taille, Avril ! »

« Vous n’avez pas précisé. Vous m’avez demandé un costume, je vous offre un costume ! Nous sommes quittes. »

  
  


La journaliste jouait sur les mots. Elle continua de soutenir son regard courroucé en souriant légèrement et en savourant chaque seconde de la déconfiture du policier, qui faisait jouer sa mâchoire en serrant les dents.

Laurence était parfaitement conscient que sa demande était déraisonnable, qu’Avril n’avait pas les moyens de lui rembourser un costume fait sur mesure à près de mille francs. Mais il voulait lui donner une leçon pour qu’elle comprenne enfin que ses folies avaient un prix et qu’elle ne pouvait plus faire n’importe quoi.

Il n’avait pas une seule seconde envie de rire à la plaisanterie puérile et il n’allait certainement pas admettre qu’il s’était fait avoir, ni lui montrer combien il était furieux… Alors le policier la regardait stoïquement comme s’il voulait lui faire un trou dans le cerveau. Elle se contentait de sourire, sûre de sa victoire.

  
  


« Si vous en voulez pas, je le garde ! Comme ça, je me souviendrai toujours de votre tête quand vous avez ouvert le paquet... »

  
  


_Certainement pas ! _Résolument, Laurence jeta l’accessoire vers la cheminée toute proche pour se débarrasser du cadeau empoisonné. Malheureusement, il manqua son coup. Alice fut plus prompte que lui à se lever. Elle récupéra le petit costume avant qu’il puisse s’en emparer et le jette au feu à nouveau. Les regards des badauds se tournèrent vers eux et devinrent insistants lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent l’un contre l’autre, en train de se battre pour un morceau de chiffon.

  
  


« Donnez-moi ça ! »

« Non ! Pas question ! »

  
  


Pendant quelques secondes, la lutte fut âpre mais la journaliste lui échappa avec son butin et recula souplement, tout en le narguant. Laurence refusa de rentrer dans son jeu, alors elle retourna s’asseoir, puis mit à l’abri l’objet de dissension dans son sac.

Comme il continuait à la dévisager debout en ruminant une prochaine vengeance, Alice sortit un autre objet de sa poche et le déposa sur la table. C’était un simple galet blanc qu’elle avait ramassé sur la plage et sur lequel elle avait dessiné un soleil. Il revint prendre place en face d’elle en fronçant les sourcils.

  
  


« C’est quoi, ça ? »

« Un ami m’en avait donné un à son départ de l’orphelinat. Pour que, dans les périodes difficiles, je me rappelle les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Celui-là est pour vous. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un caillou pour me rappeler l’enfer permanent que je vis avec vous, espèce de branquignole ! »

« C’est aussi un drapeau blanc pour cesser les hostilités et un porte-bonheur. Ça me ferait plaisir que vous l’ayez. »

« Je ne crois pas à toutes ces sornettes, Avril ! C’est Marlène qui vous a soufflée toutes ces inepties ? »

  
  


Alice ignora son commentaire et poursuivit comme s’il ne l’avait pas interrompue :

  
  


« Essayez, vous verrez bien. Ne serait-ce que le côté souvenirs, ça fait un bien fou… Et puis, ça n’engage à rien. Vous pouvez... »

  
  


Il ne l’écoutait plus. Avec méfiance, il soupesa le galet, en se disant que le meilleur usage qu’on pouvait en faire, c’étaient en ricochets sur l’eau, ou bien, sur un bureau, sous forme de...

  
  


« … presse-papiers. » dit-elle, pragmatique, en haussant les épaules.

  
  


Cette fois, un léger pincement étira les lèvres de Laurence, alors qu’elle venait de formuler à haute voix ce à quoi il pensait. Alice s’en aperçut.

  
  


« Vous voyez, ça marche déjà… vous avez retrouvé le sourire ! »

« C’est juste la perspective de vous fracasser le crâne avec votre fichu galet qui vient de m’effleurer l’esprit. »

  
  


Alice roula des yeux.

  
  


« Je préfère croire que c’est de la déformation professionnelle. Bon sang, Laurence, c’est juste un cadeau ! »

« C’est juste une pierre inutile et encombrante que je vais m’empresser de jeter à la mer !... Mon Dieu, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter quelqu’un comme vous ? Tout ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant de mièvreries, cette avalanche de glu émotionnelle... »

« Vous avez failli mourir et je voulais vous faire savoir que je tenais à vous, malgré votre misanthropie congénitale ! »

  
  


Voilà, c’était dit. Le policier encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher et resta à la contempler quelques secondes en silence. Puis il croisa les bras et l’observa en plissant les yeux :

  
  


« Ça ne m’empêchera de vous mettre demain matin dans le premier ferry en partance pour la France ! »

  
  


Les épaules d’Alice s’affaissèrent d’un coup. L’opération charme qu’elle avait minutieusement mise sur pied pour le mettre dans sa poche, venait d’échouer lamentablement. Au delà de cet échec somme toute prévisible, les mots étaient sincères et elle se sentit affectée par son refus d’accorder du crédit à ses sentiments. Malgré tous ses efforts, c’était comme si ça ne comptait pas pour lui ! Ravalant sa déception, Alice protesta :

  
  


« Vous n’avez pas le droit de m’obliger à partir ! »

« Dois-je demander à Barton d’intervenir pour vous expulser d’Angleterre ? »

  
  


Alice se figea.

  
  


« Vous oseriez pas ? »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

  
  


_Quelle sale bête !_ Alice comprit qu’il ne lui laissait plus le choix et qu’elle était coincée. Il lui fallait se plier à sa volonté, une nouvelle fois. Elle tâcha d’encaisser sa défaite du mieux qu’elle put, pour ne pas lui donner l’opportunité de triompher.

Amère tout de même, la rousse ne réussit qu’à grimacer en désignant la pierre.

  
  


« Mon cadeau est parfait. C’est une pierre que vous avez à la place du cœur ! »

« Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! » S’exclama t-il avec toute la duplicité dont il était capable.

« J’ai été honnête avec vous et en échange, je ne reçois que du mépris et de l’arrogance ! Vous avez vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d’une petite cuillère, Laurence ! »

  
  


La jeune femme le dévisagea, vexée. Le visage soudain grave, Laurence l’observa. Visiblement, elle était malheureuse à l’idée de rentrer. Il sentait lui-même une chape de plomb peser sur ses épaules. Peut-être devrait-il renoncer à la renvoyer ?

Le commissaire s’agaça de souffrir de cette soudaine contradiction. Enfin quoi ! D’un côté, Avril devait partir pour qu’il puisse continuer à enquêter sans avoir à se préoccuper d’elle. De l’autre, il avait envie qu’elle reste pour veiller sur elle !

Le policier n’avait jamais su faire de compromis et il était bien en peine de décider ce qu’il convenait de faire, coincé entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas là, l’orgueil de l’homme de tête prenait le dessus et il se réfugia derrière de prétendus prétextes pour éloigner la jeune femme. Lâchement, il décida de reporter sa décision à plus tard, en espérant que le dilemme se résolve de lui-même avec le départ d’Avril.

  
  


« Rentrons, nous devons nous lever de bonne heure demain matin. »

« Allez-y tout seul. En plus, votre Dulcinée vous attend. »

  
  


Le mal être d’Alice s’amplifia à cette pensée, mais sa blessure d’amour-propre était bien trop fraîche pour qu’elle se rende compte qu’elle n’avait réagi que par amertume et désillusion.

Laurence leva un sourcil en revanche. Il venait de confirmer ce qu’il soupçonnait sur la jalousie latente d’Avril. Il accueillit avec une joie mauvaise la nouvelle en se disant qu’il avait enfin matière à faire tourner en bourrique la journaliste, qu’il allait pouvoir la faire enrager en s’affichant avec d’autres femmes. Seulement... qui disait jalousie, disait possessivité et... _amour ?_ Non, Avril n’était pas amoureuse de lui, il en était certain. Elle ne réagissait comme ça que parce qu’elle se sentait incomprise et rejetée.

  
  


« Pas question que je parte seul d’ici. Vous allez en profiter pour me filer entre les doigts. »

  
  


_Il me connaît trop bien…_ Alice lui fit un sourire complaisant à laquelle Laurence répondit également par l’un de ses regards calculés. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua alors qu’il avait repris le galet dans sa main et qu’il jouait machinalement avec, en le faisant glisser dans sa paume… Secrètement, elle se prit à vouloir qu’il le conserve.

  
  


« Vous comptez faire quoi ici, dans les prochaines quarante huit heures ? » Lui demanda Alice, pour relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Aller enquêter à Ramsgate demain pour interroger des témoins éventuels. Mais, je n’y crois pas. Nos malfaiteurs sont déjà en Belgique, d’après Tourneur. Si c’est le cas, ils vont être très prudents et se planquer quelque part. »

« Vous croyez qu’ils vont attendre que ça se tasse ? »

« Probablement. »

« Vous n’avez pas une idée où ils pourraient se trouver ? »

  
  


Laurence fit non de la tête, mais ce n’était pas ça qui inquiétait le plus le policier. Van Houtten attendait la livraison du Sisley en guise de paiement final dans quelques jours. Il ne fallait pas que l’arrestation de Tourneur se sache d’ici là, sinon le rendez-vous entre Zakarian et l’homme d’affaires belge tomberait à l’eau. Même s’il faisait surveiller ces receleurs, Laurence voulait les coincer tous les deux en flagrant délit et couper la tête du gang.

Anne-Marie Cassel avait été catégorique : pas question une seule minute que Laurence participe à cette réunion et s’expose. Le risque était trop grand. Si les trois autres, Prizzi, Bernardin et Dussart, étaient présents ce soir-là, Laurence serait en danger de mort. Elle l’avait menacé d’une mise à pied disciplinaire immédiate, ordonnée par le procureur, s’il procédait ainsi… _à compter qu’il soit encore vivant_, s’était-il permis d’ajouter, un brin sarcastique.

Madame le juge était alors sortie de sa réserve professionnelle et il avait eu l’impression de se faire sermonner comme un petit garçon. Amusé, il avait laissé passer l’orage avant de consentir à ne pas se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Il lui avait promis de réfléchir à une autre solution pour piéger les malfaiteurs.

  
  


« Vous partirez enquêter en Belgique ensuite ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pourrais venir avec vous ? »

  
  


_Quel pot de colle…_ Laurence préféra s’en amuser cette fois et secoua la tête, désabusé.

  
  


« Vous n’abandonnez jamais, hein ? »

« Pas plus que vous. »

  
  


Le ton avait subtilement changé entre eux et ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Finalement, Laurence se pencha en avant et lui glissa sur le ton de la confidence :

  
  


« Si vous êtes sage, j’aurai peut-être une mission à vous confier dans quelques jours. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, en se jetant sur l’idée, comme une morte de faim.

« Vous verrez bien. D’ici là, vous vous tenez tranquille et vous vous faites oublier. »

« Vous avez une idée derrière la tête ? »

  
  


Encore une fois ce regard appuyé, et Alice eut la très nette impression qu’il était en train de se jouer quelque chose entre eux. Etait-ce le fait que Laurence se tenait très en avant, les avant-bras appuyés sur la table, l’une de ses mains proche de la sienne ? Ou bien était-ce son visage, pour une fois ouvert, dénué de toute tension, presque… intéressé ?

Il la dévisageait comme dans la cour du commissariat, quand tout avait commencé. Une éternité alors qu’il ne s’était écoulé que… cinq jours ! Tout était allé si vite depuis ce fameux soir, tant de choses avaient basculé qui les avaient rapprochés, tant d’événements qui les avaient jetés l’un et l’autre dans l’aventure… Vivre à cent à l’heure la faisait se sentir vivante. Probablement éprouvait-il aussi cette impression vertigineuse ? Elle finit par se troubler en ressentant une vague de chaleur se répandre doucement en elle et se fustigea de réagir ainsi à sa présence charismatique.

  
  


« Vous me faites pas marcher, là, hein ? »

« Pour vous amadouer ? Ce n’est pas mon genre, Avril. »

« Si vous essayez de m’entourlouper, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. »

« Ah oui ? Comment ? »

  
  


Le ton était joueur, signe que le défi était accepté. Elle s’avança à son tour et posa les coudes sur la table.

  
  


« Si je vous le dis, ça ne sera plus drôle. »

« Vous ne devriez pas jouer contre plus fort que vous. »

« J’ai pas l’intention de vous faciliter les choses. »

« J’y compte bien, sinon ma victoire sera beaucoup moins gratifiante. »

« Vous m’écartez, mais je suis loin d’avoir dit mon dernier mot. »

  
  


Laurence la dévisageait à présent avec un sourire qu’il réservait aux femmes avec lesquelles il flirtait et elle se demanda comment leur conversation avait basculé sur un mode intime qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu.

  
  


« Arrêtez de sourire comme un idiot et de faire les yeux doux ! Vous pouvez flatter vos juments avant de les monter, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

  
  


Laurence éclata de rire, pas le moins du monde choqué par les propos extrêmement douteux de la journaliste.

  
  


« Quelle romantique vous faites, Avril ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous faites fuir les hommes avec votre langage de charretier ! »

  
  


Son hilarité redoubla et elle se mit à grommeler quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas.

  
  


« Oui ? »

« Au final, c’est ce que vous obtenez, non ? »

« Ça n’empêche pas d’y mettre les formes, espèce de sauvage ! C’est même tout ce qui fait son charme ! Que vous ne soyez pas sensible à la séduction ne m’étonne qu’à moitié, vous êtes une rustre ! »

« J’y suis sensible, mais pas quand ça vient d’un Dom Juan macho et sexiste tel que vous ! »

  
  


Elle fit une grimace explicite, alors qu’il continuait à l’observer, franchement amusé.

  
  


« Chacun ses armes. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. D’ailleurs, je suis curieux... »

  
  


Il baissa les yeux sur la table et sembla brièvement réfléchir. Alice attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il la regarde à nouveau, non sans un brin de malice.

  
  


« En théorie, je dis bien en théorie, qu’est-ce qu’un homme doit faire pour vous séduire... _Alice_ ? »

  
  


La rousse nota l’utilisation ironique de son prénom et les yeux de Laurence qui pétillaient d’un éclat particulier, qu’elle ne parvenait pas à définir.

  
  


« Probablement se montrer plus gentil que vous ne l’êtes, ce qui n’est pas compliqué en soi, vu que je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi odieux que vous ! »

« Simple hypothèse, admettons qu’un homme se montre intéressé par vous… Je ne vois pas trop comment, mais bon... Est-ce que vous attendez qu’il montre des signes clairs d’intérêt pour vous ou c’est vous qui faites le premier pas ? Doit-il déployer certains charmes ou au contraire, ne rien faire ? Et s’il déploie une batterie d’artifices en vue de vous séduire, a t-il des chances de parvenir à ses fins ? »

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ? »

« Simple curiosité, répondez. »

« Je suis pas un suspect que vous interrogez ! »

  
  


Laurence ignora totalement son commentaire.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce qui vous trouble le plus chez un homme ? Son physique, sa beauté, certains de ses traits ? Ou des éléments plus spirituels comme son caractère, son humour, son intelligence, l'étendue de sa culture, ou même son degré d’empathie ? Ou carrément matériels, comme sa situation financière ? Son milieu ? Son éducation ? »

« Mais enfin, Laurence, vous faites une enquête pour l’INSEE ou quoi ?? »

« Répondez. »

  
  


Alice soupira et sentit qu’il n’allait pas en démordre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il voulait savoir ce qu’elle aimait chez un homme. A elle de répondre habilement afin d’éviter d’être par la suite la cible de ses railleries.

  
  


« Pour faire simple, il ne doit pas être tout ce que vous êtes, arrogant, égoïste, méprisant, macho et sexiste. Je déteste les coureurs de jupons donneurs de leçons qui pensent que toutes les femmes sont à leurs dispositions pour satisfaire le moindre de leurs caprices ! Ça vous va comme réponse ? »

« Elle est très incomplète. »

« Ouais, ben, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir chez Plumeau ! »

« J’oubliais un élément important. Êtes-vous toujours amoureuse d’un homme quand vous couchez avec lui ?

  
  


Cette fois-ci, Alice se troubla et ne sut honnêtement pas quoi lui répondre. C’était tellement personnel !

  
  


« Oui… Non... Enfin, je veux dire… mais ça vous regarde pas, d’abord ! »

« Donc vous, en tant que f… peu importe, vous pouvez coucher avec un homme sans éprouver d’attachements ? Vous acceptez de sortir avec lui uniquement pour, disons, prendre du bon temps et vous détendre ? »

  
  


Alice fronça les sourcils et essaya de lire son langage corporel. Comme dans bien des cas, il reportait ses problèmes sur son interlocuteur, alors qu’en bon égoïste, il parlait de lui en réalité. Son regard fuyant et ses manières biaisées le trahissaient, mais pas là… Il était calme et semblait réellement parler d’elle, alors quoi, ça l’intéressait vraiment de savoir ?

  
  


« Ecoutez, vos partenaires d’un soir veulent toutes une histoire sans lendemain, non ? Le prince charmant et tout le toutim, elles en sont revenues ! Les besoins sont les mêmes pour nous, les femmes, sauf que nous en parlons moins que vous, les hommes ! »

« Je n’en parle jamais. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on voit défiler vos ex en revanche ! » Répliqua Alice avec acidité en contre-attaquant. « Vous ne faites pas mystère de vos ruptures avec vos roses rouges ! A croire que c’est un concours ! On dirait que vous voulez absolument éviter que vos compagnes d’un soir soient les premières à rompre avec vous... Dites-moi, c’est une question d’ego ou un principe que vous vous êtes fixé dans la vie, rendre les femmes malheureuses ? »

« Qui vous dit qu’elle sont malheureuses ? »

  
  


Elle hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

  
  


« C’est purement de l’ego, donc. Vous aimez vous faire désirer, hein ? »

« Pas vous, peut-être ? »

« Toutes ces femmes qui défilent dans votre lit, ça vous flatte ? Ça vous rassure aussi sans doute, hein ? Du genre : est-ce que j’assure toujours au pieu ? »

  
  


Dans un premier temps, il se tendit face à la remise en cause implicite de ses capacités. Mais comme tout allait bien sur ce plan-là, il ne mordit pas à l’hameçon et se contenta de lui sourire énigmatiquement en ne faisant aucun commentaire.

  
  


« Tout ça n’est que vanité de votre part, Laurence. Dans mon expérience, une seule nuit avec un étranger n’est jamais gage de réussite. En amour comme en d’autres domaines, il faut laisser le temps au temps pour pleinement l’apprécier et le développer. »

« En amour, l’homme est toujours prêt à ce qui n’engage à rien, Avril.»

  
  


Alice grimaça en feignant le désaccord, alors que pour une fois, malheureusement, il ne faisait qu’énoncer une triste vérité. Il poursuivit :

  
  


« … Il vaut mieux se retirer et laisser un bon souvenir, plutôt que d’insister et de se transformer en quelque chose de pesant. J’appelle ça un “repli stratégique”... »

« Et moi, “Courage, fuyons !” »

« … De cette façon, on ne perd pas ce qu’on n’a jamais eu, on ne garde jamais ce qui n’est pas à nous et on ne peut pas s’accrocher à ce qui ne peut pas rester. »

« Loi de l’emmerdement minimum, en somme. Au fond, vous avez peur de quoi, Laurence ? Qu’une givrée ravisse votre cœur de pierre ? Pas de danger que ça arrive, aucune ne voudra de vous avec votre caractère de chien, votre misogynie et votre lâcheté ! »

  
  


Délibérément, Laurence laissa passer quelques secondes en fixant la rousse.

  
  


« Savez-vous pourquoi les femmes couchent avec moi ? »

  
  


Alice se couvrit les yeux avec les mains et murmura :

  
  


« Cette conversation est surréaliste !... » Plus haut, elle ajouta : « … Ecoutez, je me fiche de le savoir ! Personnellement, je dirais qu’elles ont de la merde dans les yeux ou alors des goûts tous pourris ! »

« Avril, faites un effort, bon dieu ! Vous faites baisser le quotient intellectuel du pub entier ! » 

« Elles sont complètement désespérées et au bord du suicide affectif ? »

  
  


Laurence secoua la tête.

  
  


« Toute femme qui prend un amant tient plus compte de la manière dont les autres femmes voient cet homme, que de la manière dont elle le voit elle-même. »

« Hein ? »

« Certaines femmes aiment se sentir plus attirantes, plus désirables que d’autres. Rien de tel qu’un peu de concurrence, de curiosité et surtout de jalousie pour inciter une femme à vivre une histoire sans lendemain. Outre ce physique d'Apollon qui me sert avantageusement… »

« Nan, mais cette atrophie du bulbe ! J’hallucine... »

  
  


Laurence l’avait fait exprès pour la provoquer et il continua sur le même mode ironique :

  
  


« … ma réputation d’homme à femmes joue en ma faveur. Je suis ce qu’on appelle un _piège à filles _à moi tout seul ! »

  
  


Alice se mit à rire de bon cœur cette fois.

  
  


« Arrêtez de fumer l’herbe à chat du balcon de votre voisine, Laurence ! Jalousie, compétitions entre femmes ? Allons bon, elles en sont pas à arracher leurs vêtements et à se battre entre elles pour être les premières à ouvrir les cuisses ? ! »

« J’en ai connu pas mal qui… »

« Stop ! Ne me dites pas ! C’était purement rhétorique ! Mon Dieu, surréaliste… »

  
  


Laurence se mit à rire doucement.

  
  


« Pour la jalousie, vous voulez parier en voyant la réaction d’Emily ce soir quand nous rentrerons ensemble ? »

« Certainement pas ! Je veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires ! »

« Ah, moi non plus, je ne veux pas ! Dom Juan n’a jamais reculé devant un défi féminin, mais avec vous, il aurait fait vœu de chasteté ! »

« Haha… mon cher commissaire, franchement je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à cette greluche d’Emily, elle a autant de charisme qu’un coton-tige ! »

  
  


Laurence leva un sourcil moqueur alors qu’Alice se rendait compte de la façon dont ses propos sonnaient. Elle se troubla en réalisant qu’elle apparaissait désormais comme l’une de ces femmes jalouses d’une rivale, et qu’elle lui donnait indirectement raison… La rousse ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en comprenant enfin : depuis le début, elle avait été baladée sur son terrain de jeu favori. Laurence eut un petit rire et fit remarquer :

  
  


« Depuis quand suis-je _votre cher_ commissaire, Avril ? »

« Oh… Laissez tomber... »

  
  


Il termina sa bière et l’observa avec un grand sourire. C’était une victoire écrasante pour lui, point final.

  
  


« Ça y est, vous vous êtes suffisamment payé ma tête ? » Grinça Alice.

« Je ne m’en lasserai jamais. »

  
  


Avec un dernier rire satisfait, Laurence se leva et alla payer les consommations au bar, puis ils sortirent, sans revenir sur le sujet brûlant de la soirée. Alice avait faim et mal aux pieds après sa journée de crapahutage dans la campagne, et elle embraya sur ce qu’elle rêvait de manger au repas du soir et sur son lit qu’elle rêvait de retrouver.

La nuit tombait et ils déambulèrent tranquillement dans les rues de Douvres pendant les dix minutes nécessaires à leur retour à la pension en profitant de la douceur du soir et en parlant cuisine, sans se rendre compte qu’un individu leur avait discrètement emboîté le pas à la sortie du pub.

Laurence et Avril prirent une collation rapide au calme, la plupart des pensionnaires était déjà monté se coucher. Ils parlèrent peu. L’une dévora littéralement tout ce qui lui tomba sous la langue, et l’autre était circonspect, pensif, à tel point qu’il ne se formalisa pas de la vorace assise en face de lui.

Même si elle n’en disait rien, Alice se prenait à surveiller la réaction d’Emily qui les avait vus arriver ensemble et les avait accueillis avec un sourire glacial et des regards mauvais. Etait-ce possible que Laurence ait raison ? Bizarrement, ça ne la gênait pas de faire enrager l’anglaise.

Probablement allait-il tester sa théorie à un moment ou à un autre ? Ce fut quand elle partit se coucher. Laurence l’arrêta au bas de l’escalier, alors qu’elle venait de monter la première marche. Pour une fois, Alice faisait la même taille que lui et pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, sans qu’il la prenne de haut.

  
  


« Je vous réveille à cinq heures, Avril. »

« Cinq heures ? Il va falloir sonner du clairon, Sergent ! »

« J’oubliais que c’est l’heure où vous vous couchez d’habitude… » Il fit un sourire narquois. « … Si vous n’êtes pas levée dans les dix minutes qui suivent, je défonce la porte, c’est compris ? »

« Vous forceriez la chambre d’une jeune femme célibataire, au risque de réveiller toute la maisonnée ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va penser de vous, Commissaire ? »

  
  


Il ne répondit pas à la question d’Avril et lui fit un nouveau sourire complaisant.

  
  


« A Lille, vous vous tiendrez tranquille... »

  
  


Elle soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, façon “je fais ce que je veux”. Il lui retourna un regard ombrageux.

  
  


« … En clair, vous ne cherchez pas les embrouilles, vous n’allez pas vous fourrer dans des situations impossibles dont vous seule avez le secret, car je ne serai pas là pour assurer vos arrières. »

« Comme si j’avais besoin de vous ! »

  
  


Il pencha la tête sur le côté d’un air entendu et s’avança d’un pas en pénétrant dans sa sphère intime, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Alice sentit les effluves épicées de son eau de toilette qu’elle commençait à apprécier et se sentit ravie de cette proximité nouvelle. La voix de Laurence baissa d’un ton, se fit velours et il détacha chaque syllabe :

  
  


« Si je vous retrouve dans le pétrin, Avril, je ne vous sauve pas... je vous achève ! »

« Ah, comme c’est beau l’amour ! » Se moqua t-elle délibérément.

  
  


Ils se dévisagèrent en mesurant combien ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre, mais Alice n’avait pas l’intention de céder d’un pouce en reculant. Dans ce duel de volontés, de son point de vue, cela aurait été encore perdre la face. Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser d’autres armes de dissuasion ? Tous les coups n’étaient-ils pas permis ? Peut-être devrait-elle encore faire semblant de vouloir l’embrasser, comme cette fois où ils avaient échangé quelques “amabilités” devant Alexina, la mère de Laurence ? C’était lui qui avait abdiqué dans leur confrontation.

Le policier n’avait pas la moindre envie de faire un pas en arrière, mais comment gagner dans cette situation sans issue ? Sa seule parade n’était que de lui montrer un intérêt feint qui horripilerait suffisamment Avril pour qu’elle s’enfuie, la queue entre les jambes.

Il adopta alors l’un de ces petits sourires séduisants qu’il réservait d’ordinaire aux femmes qu’il draguait, et Alice porta inconsciemment son regard sur ses lèvres en sentant à nouveau son ventre se tordre délicieusement. Il jouait avec ses nerfs et cela commençait à la tenter dangereusement.

A voir la façon dont le regard de Laurence s’était aiguisé, elle comprit que lui aussi était en proie à une singulière tension. Le moment s’étira… sans que l’un ou l’autre ne fasse un geste, et pourtant, il s’en fallait d’un rien pour qu’ils succombent à la tenta...

  
  


« Swan ? »

  
  


Le charme fut rompu. Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent tous les deux simultanément la tête vers Emily qui venait de les surprendre. Avec empressement, ils se reculèrent d’un même mouvement, comme pris en faute. La blonde anglaise passa successivement de l’un à l’autre en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se tramait.

Agacé par cette arrivée intempestive, Laurence fut le premier à ressaisir et se tourna vers la journaliste en hochant la tête.

  
  


« Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter, ça va passer. »

  
  


_S’inquiéter, mais de quoi ?_ Machinalement, Alice répondit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

  
  


« Vous croyez ? Ça fait un peu mal quand même. »

« Mettez du vinaigre dessus… Bonne nuit, Avril. »

« Euh… Bonne nuit. »

  
  


Emily croisa les bras sur la poitrine, en fronçant les sourcils. Laurence la rejoignit pendant qu’Alice montait les escaliers, curieuse tout de même de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite entre les deux amants. En réalité, elle s’arrêta dès le palier passé, et continua à piétiner comme si elle montait à l’étage. Puis elle se mit à les écouter.

  
  


« Swan, c’est quoi, cette histoire ? »

« Avril s’est fait piqué par un insecte. Je vérifiais si c’était grave. »

« Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Tu allais l’embrasser ! »

« Certainement pas ! Enfin ! Cette journaliste est mon pire cauchemar, je ne peux pas la voir en peinture ! La simple idée que je… Ah, non ! »

  
  


_Quel hypocrite !_ Avril rongea son frein en l’entendant. Si Emily n’était pas arrivée, elle en était encore à se demander ce qu’il se serait passé entre le policier et elle. Lentement, elle se déplaça pour les apercevoir sans être vue.

Emily observait le commissaire avec suspicion et doute. Il lui fit alors un sourire irrésistible et l’attira à lui en riant doucement.

  
  


« Tu ne serais pas jalouse, toi, par hasard ? »

« Comme une tigresse. »

« Sais-tu que les trois quarts des crimes passionnels sont commis sous l’emprise de la jalousie ? »

« Ah oui ? Et tuer un homme avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, ça rentre dans cette catégorie ? »

« Violences domestiques, c’est l’autre quart… Aurais-tu l’intention de passer à l’acte ? »

« Peut-être, si tu continues à me mentir. »

« Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? »

« Parce que tu as envie de mettre cette fille dans ton lit. »

  
  


Laurence éclata de rire.

  
  


« Emily, je travaille avec Avril depuis sept années et crois-moi, c’est bien la dernière chose que j’ai envie de faire avec elle. »

« Alors pourquoi étais-tu si proche d’elle ? »

« Elle traverse une période personnelle difficile et a besoin du soutien d’un ami. » Il soupira. « Et je ne peux pas t’en parler, ce ne serait pas loyal vis-à-vis d’elle. »

  
  


Avril fulmina dans son coin. De quel droit se servait-il de son histoire personnelle quand ça l’arrangeait ? C’était vraiment un manipulateur de première ! Oh, elle aurait dû se douter qu’il agissait ainsi, même dans ses interactions sociales ! Il n’y avait qu’à le regarder faire sur une enquête, le voir tendre des pièges aux meurtriers pour les amener à faire des erreurs et ensuite pouvoir les arrêter !

_Patience, Alice, ça va se payer !_ Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et les réécouta poursuivre leur conversation :

  
  


« … Mon lit n’a pas de barreaux, commissaire. »

« Le mien en a. »

  
  


Laurence attira Emily à lui et l’embrassa passionnément. Écœurée, Alice décida de les laisser. Le plus discrètement possible, elle monta les marches et disparut dans sa chambre, où elle se força à occulter toutes pensées relatives au couple.

Avec un plaisir manifeste, la rousse enleva ses chaussures, elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle se concentra ensuite sur le bouclage de sa valise et fit ensuite ses routines du soir, puis prit un livre et se coucha.

Au bout d’un moment, quelqu’un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Interdite, Alice reposa le livre et se leva en grimaçant pour aller ouvrir. C’était lui. Encore habillé, il avait laissé tomber la veste et la cravate, et retroussé ses manches de chemise.

  
  


« Il n’est pas cinq heures, qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bon sang, mais vous dormez quand ? »

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas et semblait… perturbé. Avec un soupir, Alice s’écarta et le laissa entrer, puis elle croisa les bras et attendit, près de la porte encore ouverte. Comme rien ne vint, elle s’impatienta :

  
  


« Vous ne devriez pas être avec Emily en ce moment ? »

  
  


Laurence détourna le regard alors qu’il était clairement contrarié. Il tirait vraiment la tronche, et elle comprit qu’il venait probablement de se faire lourder. Quel petit garçon il pouvait être parfois, mais elle ne le plaignait pas ! Bien fait pour lui !

« Ben, vous vous en remettrez… Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée, non ? Allez, bonne nuit, Laurence ! »

  
  


Il se contenta de s’asseoir sur le lit, le visage grave, avec visiblement quelque chose à lui demander. Elle soupira et referma la porte de la chambre.

  
  


« Elle vous a jeté, et alors ? C’est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Ce n’est pas ça. »

« Alors c’est quoi ? Vous arrivez pas à dormir ? Faut que je vous raconte une histoire et que je vous borde ? »

« Ça vous est déjà arrivé de… de penser... à une autre… personne, quand vous êtes en train de… » Il s’éclaircit la voix et reprit : « … dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre ? Enfin, votre partenaire qui... »

  
  


Il y eut comme un grand blanc dans le cerveau d’Alice. Sous-entendait-il que c’était Emily qui pensait à un autre homme quand il lui faisait l’amour, ou était-ce lui qui pensait à une autre femme ? Non, il n’avait pas assez _d’imagination_ pour ça… Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

  
  


« Elle vous a appelé comment ? »

  
  


Il fit une grimace significative et regarda ailleurs. _Bingo !_ Alice jubila intérieurement. _Oh, l’humiliation !…_ Attention où elle mettait les pieds, l’égo de Laurence venait d’en prendre un sacré coup !

  
  


« Pour répondre à votre question, évidemment que ça m’est déjà arrivé, faut être honnête… on a toutes des fantasmes sur un mec idéal, alors on projette quand on tombe sur un boulet… »

  
  


Devant sa mine franchement vexée, Alice se mit à rire cette fois.Pour un homme avec un ego surdimensionné comme Laurence, cela devait être un échec cuisant. Décidément, cette soirée prenait un tournant inespéré…

  
  


« Hé, oui ! Et vous, ça ne vous arrive jamais de penser à une autre ? »

« Je suis concentré sur ma partenaire et ce que je fais, figurez-vous ! Je ne suis pas fourbe comme vous, les femmes ! »

  
  


Elle nota avec plaisir qu’il la cataloguait enfin comme une vraie femme, mais n’apprécia pas la remarque sexiste associée.

  
  


« Aucune fourberie là-dedans ! Il paraît que c’est un mal pour un bien, que ça stimule le désir de votre partenaire, et donc par extension, le vôtre ! »

« Foutaises de psychiatres, pour libérer les coincées ! »

  
  


Finalement, elle eut pitié de lui, vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et passa de la pommade sur sa blessure d’amour-propre :

  
  


« Allez, faut pas vous mettre martel en tête, c’est pas grave ! De toute façon, vous repartez demain ou après-demain, non ? Dans un mois, vous l’aurez oubliée, cette gonzesse ! »

  
  


Laurence grogna, morose.

  
  


« Si ça se trouve, elle l’a fait exprès… »

  
  


Il tourna la tête immédiatement vers elle.

  
  


« Ne me dites pas qu’aucune femme ne vous l’a faite celle-là ? »

« Pour se débarrasser de moi ? »

« Non, vous rendre jaloux ! Vous obliger à vous surpasser la prochaine fois pour faire oublier l’autre !… Peut-être qu’Emily s’imagine que c’est différent, que vous allez rester pour ses beaux yeux ? »

« Le meilleur moyen de me faire fuir, au contraire… » Bougonna t-il.

« Quoi ? Vous ne seriez pas bien ici, avec une famille et une belle-mère aux petits soins qui vous considère comme le gendre idéal ? » Se moqua Alice.

  
  


Il la fusilla du regard et s’aperçut qu’elle se massait le pied. Il fronça les sourcils :

  
  


« Qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive ? »

« C’est à cause de mes nouvelles bottes. J’ai marché toute la journée avec, et voilà le résultat ! »

« Vous voulez adopter le look de toutes ces petites anglaises, Avril ? Pull col roulé moulant, mini-jupe et bottes de cuir ? »

« Ben quoi ? Ne me dites pas que ça vous plaît pas, je vous ai vu reluquer les filles dans la rue ! Vous vous gênez pas pour vous rincer l’œil ! »

Laurence eut une grimace qui montrait qu’il n’en pensait pas moins de l’effet désastreux que cette tenue produirait sur elle.

« Je vous rappelle que ces filles ont trente ans de moins que vous, Laurence ! »

« Je regarde mais je ne touche pas. A ce propos, vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire drôle ? »

« J’ai le choix ? »

  
  


Laurence secoua la tête doucement et commença :

  
  


« _Un ami d'enfance de Charles le voyant, à cinquante-neuf ans, courir encore la minette, lui dit : _

— _Mais s'il m'en souvient, mon cher ami, à l'âge où nous volions ensemble des pommes vertes dans le jardin de ton père, ce fut une femme de quarante ans qui devint l'objet de ton premier amour._

— _Ta mémoire ne te trompe pas, mon ami, lui répondit en riant Charles, mais ce que tu dis là ne prouve qu'une chose : c'est qu'en sortant du collège, j'aimais les pommes vertes et les femmes mûres, tandis que maintenant, à mon âge, j'aime les femmes vertes et les pommes cuites...” _»

Alice éclata de rire et l’ombre d’un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Laurence.

« Ah, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! »

« Sauf que ce ne sont pas les gamines qui m’intéressent. »

Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent sans aucune animosité, complices à nouveau, puis Laurence se pencha lentement vers Alice.

La rousse vit son visage s’approcher du sien avec une anticipation inédite et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Tout en savourant la voluptueuse sensation dans tout son être, elle ferma les yeux et attendit que les lèvres du policier se posent doucement sur les siennes...

Alice sursauta brutalement quand son livre heurta le plancher. Elle était seule et la veilleuse était toujours allumée. Déçue d’avoir été interrompue dans son rêve au moment le plus intéressant, elle éteignit la lampe en grommelant et se tourna dans le lit, tout en pensant aux sensations extrêmement troublantes qu’elle avait ressenties et en les rejetant dans le même temps ! Elle n’était tout de même pas si désespérée que ça pour penser à Laurence en ces termes ! C’était sa faute aussi ! Quelle idée d’évoquer sa vie privée devant elle pour la faire réagir ! Voilà qu’il s’insinuait dans ses songes maintenant !

Peut-être que, finalement, mettre de la distance entre elle et lui, n’était pas une mauvaise chose, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir de telles idées farfelues dans la tête ! C’est sur cette résolution rassurante qu’elle se rendormit.

_A suivre…_

_Pas trop frustrées ? Pourtant, nos deux héros viennent de franchir un nouveau cap dans leur relation, l’un sans avoir l’air d’y toucher, et l’autre, de façon inconsciente. _

_J’adore l’idée qu’ils puissent gagner et perdre à tour de rôle, qu’ils aient suffisamment d’humour pour accepter de subir un revers ou d’être mis en position de faiblesse par l’autre, et se faisant, qu’ils apprennent à mieux se connaître, tout en restant fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils sont joueurs tous les deux, leurs planètes devraient bien réussir à s’aligner prochainement... Enfin, si les malfaiteurs leur en laissent l’opportunité !_

_La petite histoire de Laurence est signée Adolphe Ricard. Je lui ai bien volontiers fait un emprunt, car il parle d’amour, des femmes, des hommes et d’adultère avec beaucoup de justesse ! _ __

_La suite prochainement. Je vous embrasse._


	19. L'Audition d'Alice

Cinq heures arriva bien trop vite, quand Laurence toqua à la porte de la chambre d’Avril. Alice eut bien du mal à émerger et se demanda comment le policier réussissait à se lever après une semaine d’enquête menée tambour battant, et des nuits écourtées par sa relation avec Emily et probablement par le stress. A se demander si l’une ne lui permettait pas d’occulter l’autre, sans doute une histoire de chimie... d'endomorphines, plus précisément, si elle se rappelait bien ce qu’elle avait lu un jour dans un magazine.

Laurence prenait un café dans la cuisine quand elle le rejoignit. Il présentait un contraste saisissant avec elle, qui n’était absolument pas réveillée. Rasé de près, tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude, il était prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Galamment, il lui tendit une tasse de café noir qu’elle accepta sans un mot, comme si c’était une routine établie entre eux. Sans se gêner, elle fouilla dans les placards, trouva des scones et les tartina avec de la marmelade d’orange, histoire de ne pas partir le ventre vide. Perdus chacun dans leurs pensées, ils n’avaient pas prononcé trois mots tous les deux et cela semblait leur convenir très bien.

Alice préférait de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, sinon il ferait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Elle n’avait pas encore digéré son rêve, dont il était le principal acteur. Comment pouvait-elle avoir rêvé de lui, en train de succomber à sa séduction, alors qu’elle n’avait jamais été attirée par lui ? Son inconscient lui envoyait le mauvais message, influencé par le sujet de leur discussion la veille.

Alice évitait de regarder dans la direction de Laurence, comme s’il était capable de lire en elle, de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle allait avoir matière à réfléchir sur le bateau, seule, pendant la traversée qui allait durer toute la mâtinée. Là, elle se sentait paumée et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé entre la Alice d’il y a une semaine, sûre d’elle et de ses convictions, et celle qu’elle était aujourd’hui, en manque de repères ?

Dehors, le jour pointait. Le départ du ferry était prévu à sept heures, mais il fallait être prêt à l’embarquement une heure avant qu’il ne prenne la mer. Avant de quitter la pension, ils croisèrent Maggie qu’ils saluèrent. La vieille dame fit ses adieux à Avril, puis Laurence prit la petite valise d’Alice et l’emmena en voiture au port.

Sur le trajet, Alice observa la ville qui s’éveillait et s’animait. Douvres ne lui laisserait pas un souvenir agréable, entre peur, mal être et dangers, même si ces derniers jours avaient été les plus intenses de sa vie. La colère refit surface, et elle comprit qu’elle en avait besoin pour sortir de sa dépression. Dépression... A peine se rendit-elle compte qu’elle venait d’identifier ce qui n’allait pas chez elle, qu’elle accueillit avec soulagement de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur ce qui l’empêchait d’avancer.

Tout ce qu’elle savait maintenant, c’est qu’elle voulait réagir et ne pas s’enfermer dans ce mal-être. Elle devait redevenir la Alice combative qui se battait pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ces machos qui se croyaient tout permis ! Et ça commençait par celui qui conduisait la voiture présentement et qui envahissait ses pensées par effraction la nuit !

  
  


« Vous passerez le bonjour à Marlène quand vous la verrez » dit Laurence pour briser le silence au bout d’un moment.

  
  


Totalement inconscient de l’état bougon d’Avril, il se fit cueillir à froid par un :

  
  


« Vous avez qu’à l’appeler, je suis pas votre messager ! »

  
  


Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais sans se départir de son léger sourire.

  
  


« On est grognon ce matin, Avril ? »

« A votre avis ? »

  
  


Laurence la dévisagea et se rendit compte qu’elle avait une mine sinistre. D’habitude, c’était là qu’il asticotait Avril jusqu’à bien la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais les traits de la jeune femme était tirés et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. En plus, elle semblait remontée comme une pendule contre lui parce qu’il la chassait. Cela le conforta dans sa décision de la faire partir.

  
  


« Allez chez un médecin et demandez-lui des somnifères pour pouvoir dormir. »

« Occupez-vous de vos oignons, Laurence, et les vaches seront bien gardées ! »

« Dommage, j’avais certaines choses à vous dire. »

« De ne pas me fourrer dans les ennuis, merci, j’ai bien compris le message ! »

« De prendre soin de vous, triple buse ! »

« Oh, comme c’est touchant, vous vous inquiétez pour moi... » se moqua t-elle sarcastiquement.

  
  


Il lui lança un regard noir et prit une profonde inspiration.

  
  


« J’ai réfléchi à ce que vous pourriez faire. Si vous ne voulez pas parler à quelqu’un de ce qu’il vous est arrivé, écrivez-le. Couchez votre colère, vos blessures sur papier, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête… »

  
  


_Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête…_ Elle eut un soupir dédaigneux. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Que cela allait arranger les choses ? Sous son crâne, c’est un fichu bordel, à cause de ce taré de Santander qui lui avait pris son corps et jusqu’à sa dignité !

  
  


« … Donnez-le à Anne-Marie Cassel pour qu’elle le lise… Elle voit toutes sortes d’horreurs dans son métier, des actes dont vous ne soupçonneriez même pas l’existence, et pourtant, c’est la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. »

« J’me disais bien aussi ! Vos conseils sont jamais désintéressés. Ben, vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez vous les carrer là où je pense ! »

  
  


Laurence rumina une réponse cinglante. Pour une fois qu’il était bien disposé envers elle, elle faisait son insupportable ! Jamais elle n’était contente ! Il se força à rester calme cependant et poursuivit :

  
  


« Passez du temps avec Marlène, sortez prendre l’air, changez-vous les idées, même si vous n’en avez pas envie. Travaillez raisonnablement sans vous abrutir… Forcez-vous à reprendre une vie normale, Avril. »

« Y’a qu’à faire ceci, et puis cela… Vous avez toujours la solution à tout, vous ! »

« Enfin, merde ! J’essaie de vous aider ! »

« En m’écartant de l’enquête ? Drôle de façon d’aider ! »

« En vous permettant d’affronter les peurs que vous fuyez ! »

  
  


Elle se mordit l’index pour ne pas hurler. Il lisait à travers elle et c’était juste frustrant de savoir qu’il n’énonçait que la vérité. _Y’a qu’avec vous que j’arrive à les faire taire !_ voulut-elle lui crier, mais c’était impossible de le lui dire. Jamais il ne comprendrait la sensation d’être en sécurité qu’elle ressentait quand elle était avec lui. Cette dépendance avait cependant du bon car elle alimentait la colère de la rebelle en elle.

Ils arrivèrent au terminal et elle prit son billet sans grand enthousiasme. A quelques mètres d’eux, un homme les avait suivis sans qu’ils le remarquent parmi les autres voyageurs.

Avril traînait les pieds et son mal-être comme une âme en peine. Laurence se taisait, comme s’il sentait qu’elle n’attendait qu’un mot de sa part pour lancer les hostilités et se disputer avec lui. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, pas après l’épisode d’hier soir, où il lui avait fait savoir - à sa manière - qu’elle comptait pour lui. Mais le policier ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Il devait s’assurer qu’elle montait bien à bord du navire et qu’elle n’en descendait pas au dernier moment. Pendant qu’elle était partie s’acheter des journaux, il la surveilla en fumant dans le hall.

L’heure d’embarquement arriva et Laurence vérifia qu’Avril était bien dans la file d’attente des piétons. Elle continuait à lui en vouloir et à l’ignorer mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Finalement, elle monta sur le ferry sans un au-revoir.

Laurence quitta le terminal puis alla se poster à l’arrière du ferry, là où les voitures et les camions embarquaient. Les dernières annonces pour l’embarquement résonnèrent dans le terminal et plus aucun véhicule n’attendait.

Appuyé contre la Vauxhall, il attendit patiemment en planifiant sa journée. Il allait d’abord retourner à la pension, passer quelques appels téléphoniques dont un au juge Cassell et un à Carmouille, puis faire ses adieux à ses hôtesses avant de se rendre à Ramsgate où il embarquerait probablement directement pour la Belgique afin de suivre la trace des malfaiteurs.

Comme Laurence s’y attendait, il vit Avril se présenter devant la passerelle. Elle était tellement prévisible… Il n’hésita pas un instant et s’avança au devant d’elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, prêt à en découdre si nécessaire et à la ramener manu militari à bord si elle descendait. Alice l’aperçut et s’arrêta net. Ils échangèrent à cette occasion un sourire complaisant pour l’un, et un rictus crispé pour l’autre.

Alice enrageait. _Quelle plaie !_ Impossible de lui échapper, il était aussi obstiné qu’elle, sinon plus ! Comme si de rien n’était, elle sortit son appareil photo et prit des clichés de lui, clairement exaspéré par son attitude. Quand elle développerait la pellicule, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui tirer le portrait pour ensuite le transpercer avec des fléchettes sur le mur de son bureau !

La passerelle fut relevée, sans qu’Avril puisse débarquer. Les amarres furent ensuite larguées et le navire s’éloigna lentement dans un vrombissement de moteurs et un dégagement de fumées qui sentaient le mazout. Laurence put enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement et partir travailler, la conscience tranquille.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


L’inconnu qui surveillait Alice, se tenait à bonne distance d’elle et lisait le journal, tout en jetant de fréquents regards dans sa direction. Assise dans un fauteuil de l’entrepont, la journaliste était perdue dans ses pensées.

Laissée à elle-même, Alice semblait morose. En réalité, elle réfléchissait furieusement à un moyen de damner le pion à Laurence, avec notamment l’adresse qu’elle avait récoltée en lisant les papiers du commissaire. Le point d’interrogation qu’il avait inscrit sur la feuille signifiait probablement qu’il ne savait pas lui-même à quoi l’adresse correspondait. Elle avait bien l’intention de mettre à profit cette information et d’aller espionner sur place.

Epuisée par la tension des derniers jours et le léger bercement du ferry, elle céda au sommeil sur la banquette. Ce ne fut que lorsque la corne du bateau annonça son arrivée à Dunkerque trois heures plus tard qu’elle refit surface.

A la sortie du navire, l’inconnu lui emboîta le pas. Il la suivit jusqu’à la gare routière, puis prit le même bus qu’elle pour Lille.

Deux heures plus tard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un visage familier l’attendre à la descente du car, en gare de Lille : Celui d’Antoine Bardet.

  
  


« Salut ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t’emmène chez le juge. »

« Hein ? Mais je croyais ?... Laurence a dit… »

« Elle te convoque maintenant. »

« Mais… »

« On ne dit pas non à un juge, Alice. Surtout pas à Cassel. Désolé. »

  
  


Alice soupira. Bardet s’écarta et lui fit signe de le suivre vers la voiture qui était stationnée à quelques mètres d’eux.

Avec un juron, l’inconnu s’engouffra dans un taxi à proximité et ordonna au chauffeur de les suivre.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Mademoiselle Avril, vous êtes citée en tant que témoin majeure dans une affaire de grand banditisme, d’associations de malfaiteurs et de crimes crapuleux, en l'occurrence assassinat sur une personne dépositaire de l’autorité publique, le commissaire André Germain... Je note que vous n’êtes pas assistée d’un avocat pour cette audition et que vous ne souhaitez pas l’être. Vous me confirmez ? »

« Oui, Madame le juge. »

  
  


Alice attendit patiemment que Cassel termine de compulser quelques feuillets sur lequel elle avait pris des notes à la main. Maintenant, qu’elle la distinguait mieux, Alice se rendit compte que cette femme aux cheveux gris demeurait belle dans sa cinquantaine, avec un maintien impeccable, une élégance rare et une autorité naturelle que bon nombre de personnes devaient lui envier. Une femme de pouvoir, en somme, et Alice n’était pas loin d’être impressionnée… si ce n’est qu’elle lui trouvait soudain tous les défauts du monde : bourge, coincée du cul et probablement mal baisée par un mari ennuyeux ! Finalement, le stéréotype des pétasses avec lesquelles Laurence s’envoyait en l’air !

Dans son dos, le greffier terminait de taper à la machine les dernières paroles de Cassel. Tout ce qu’Alice dirait serait fidèlement retranscrit. La solennité de l’entretien la frappa alors. Elle n’était pas là pour rigoler, et la vieille peau en face d’elle n’allait certainement pas se priver de le lui rappeler.

  
  


« Avant de commencer, j’ai eu la curiosité de lire quelques unes de vos interactions par le passé avec le commissaire Laurence. D’après ce que j’ai compris, vous vous mêlez des enquêtes sans y être invitée, de manière impromptue... »

  
  


Le ton du juge était sec et hérissa immédiatement Alice, déjà bien remontée depuis le matin. Elle avait cependant en face d’elle une figure d’autorité qu’elle ne pouvait se mettre d’entrée à dos, même si ça la démangeait fortement. Elle se força donc au calme et répondit de manière neutre :

  
  


« Tout ça, c’est dans le cadre de mes activités professionnelles. J’accompagne le commissaire pour tenir le public informé des grandes affaires criminelles de la région. C’est mon unique priorité. »

« Je suis sûre que vous prenez cette mission _très_ à cœur… » Continua Cassel de manière cassante. « … Vous avez aussi une fâcheuse tendance à vous trouver toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! J’ai comptabilisé pas moins de onze cadavres découverts par vos soins dans différentes affaires ! Dites-moi, c’est un hobby ou vous avez un don pour flairer les embrouilles ? »

« Euh… C’est le hasard ! Un cadavre traîne quelque part, et ben, il est pour moi ! »

« Le hasard n’existe pas, Mademoiselle. Se trouver sur les lieux d’un crime avant la police est toujours suspect ! Et cela fait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Dites tout de suite que je suis une génie du crime qui dissimule ses méfaits en les faisant endosser par d’autres ! »

  
  


Froidement, Anne-Marie Cassel dévisagea la journaliste par dessus ses lunettes à écailles. Cette femme possédait le plus extraordinaire regard bleu glacier qui soit. Il vous transperçait et en disait long sur son caractère.

_Génial !_ pensa Alice. _Une coincée sans humour associée à un mec avec un balai dans le cul ! Ils font la paire ces deux-là !_

  
  


« Toutes ces affaires ont été résolues par le commissaire Laurence qui a prouvé que vous n’aviez rien à voir avec ces meurtres. D’ailleurs, les suspects ont plus tard avoué leurs crimes. Mais vous parvenez systématiquement à vous imposer avec un culot remarquable sur les enquêtes de Laurence. Je trouve le commissaire bien trop laxiste à votre égard ! »

  
  


Alice fit clairement la moue. Elle se souvenait des pieds et des mains qu’elle avait dû faire, combien elle avait dû se démener pour obtenir astucieusement la moindre bribe d’infos, le nombre de fois où elle avait dû entrer par la fenêtre quand Laurence fermait la porte, tous les bâtons qu’il lui mettait systématiquement dans les roues pour la décourager… Alice murmura en serrant les dents :

  
  


« Cette peau de vache ne me facilite pourtant pas la tâche ! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

  
  


Alice se rendit compte que le juge l’avait parfaitement entendue et se rattrapa comme elle put :

  
  


« Le commissaire Laurence m’empêche de faire mon travail ! Et il m’en dit le moins possible. Pire, il m’a fait arrêter un nombre incalculable de fois sous de faux prétextes qu’il invente ! C’est de l’excès d’autorité, vous pouvez le noter ! Mon opiniâtreté ne lui plaît pas ! »

« Votre pugnacité, non plus, apparemment ! Je connais Laurence. Il n’aime rien de moins que le conflit, et ce qu’il aime par dessus tout, c’est avoir raison ! Il est aussi profondément individualiste et opportuniste. On ne travaille pas avec lui, mais _pour_ lui ! Même s’il semble vous faire des difficultés à chaque enquête, je suis prête à parier que vous êtes un pion qu’il pousse en réalité ! »

« Mais je suis pas son pantin ! » S’insurgea Alice. « Le macho d’opérette peut toujours courir pour me mener par le bout du nez ! »

  
  


Cassel fit un geste d’apaisement pour la modérer.

  
  


« Vous faites partie de ces personnes qui ont un problème avec l’autorité, Mademoiselle Avril. Que fait-on avec ces gens-là ? On leur donne l’impression qu’ils agissent selon leur libre-arbitre. En semblant s’opposer à vous, Laurence vous incite à faire ce que vous ne voudriez pas faire sciemment et volontairement. Il vous manipule en réalité. »

« Non, pas possible, de toute façon, je ne l’écoute jamais ! »

  
  


Alice eut un sourire, mais en fait, le juge venait d’instiller le doute en elle. Il y avait bien eu une fois où il avait joué ainsi, au tout début de leur collaboration. Ensuite, c’était elle qui avait toujours pris l’initiative d’enquêter de son côté, avec les informations qu’elle seule recueillait. Elle suivait alors ses propres pistes, apportant ses pierres à l’édifice... N’est-ce-pas ? C’était comme cela qu’elle devait voir les choses ?

Laurence la laissait-il faire, l’encourageait-il même parfois ? Elle devait admettre qu’il ne s’opposait plus à sa présence sur les enquêtes, même s’il l’empêchait par divers moyens d’accéder aux informations primordiales.

_La Berg a besoin d’une souillon… _Les paroles de Laurence résonnèrent dans son esprit et elle se fit l’effet à cet instant d’être le bon chienchien renifleur qu’il lançait sur une piste en sachant pertinemment qu’elle lui ramènerait un nonos… enfin, l’info qui ferait avancer ses théories !

Cassel eut un petit sourire en voyant Alice froncer les sourcils et se troubler à cette idée déplaisante, qui la faisait visiblement grincer des dents.

  
  


« Laurence et vous ne passerez probablement pas vos prochaines vacances ensemble ! Il exploite habilement l’une de vos forces : votre curiosité naturelle, voire votre mépris du danger. Mais il a beau être très fort à ce petit jeu, vous ne vous laissez pas faire, n’est-ce pas ? Où serait le plaisir, sinon ? » Le juge reprit son sérieux. « Laurence vous met néanmoins en danger, Mademoiselle. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Combien de fois avez-vous frôlé la mort en vous retrouvant seule face à un assassin ? Combien de fois vous êtes vous fait peur et avez espéré qu’il surgisse pour vous sortir du guêpier dans lequel vous vous étiez fourrée ? »

  
  


La rousse secoua la tête. Elle ne tenait plus les comptes depuis longtemps mais devait admettre que le juge n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Depuis les récents événements, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à son attitude irresponsable. Elle se devait d’être honnête à ce sujet :

  
  


« Non, sincèrement, ne l’accablez pas. Sur ce coup-là, c’est moi qui me retrouve toujours dans des situations où je ne mesure pas pleinement les conséquences de mes actes. Il m’en veut à mort d’ailleurs pour ça. »

« S’il vous arrivait quelque chose, il pourrait être tenu pour responsable, vous y avez songé ? »

  
  


Pour le coup, Alice la dévisagea avec incertitude.

  
  


« C’est vrai ? Et si je signais une décharge à chaque début d’enquête ? »

« Cela lui éviterait probablement des ennuis, mais dans ce cas, c’est vous qui seriez tenue responsable pénalement. »

« Qu’est-ce que j’encours ? »

« Tout dépend de la gravité des bêtises que vous faites. »

« Très bien, alors donnez-moi un papier. »

« Vous avez des choses à vous reprocher sur cette affaire ? »

« Me reprocher, non, certainement pas !… Mais j’ai peut-être une révélation à faire sur la façon dont les faits se sont déroulés chez Prizzi ? »

  
  


Le ton d’Avril était incertain. Anne-Marie Cassel inspira profondément.

  
  


« Tiens donc... »

« Vous me promettez que Laurence ne sera pas destitué ou poursuivi pour avoir omis de vous parler de certaines choses ? S’il n’a rien dit, c’était pour me protéger, je vous le jure ! »

  
  


Le juge Cassel haussa les sourcils et prit un ton sarcastique :

  
  


« Que ne ferait-on pas pour protéger ceux que l’on aime, n’est-ce pas ? »

  
  


Cassel parlait-elle uniquement de leurs attitudes ambivalentes, l’un vis à vis de l’autre ? Alice eut l’impression qu’elle évoquait aussi sa propre expérience personnelle avec le commissaire.

  
  


« Pas besoin de papier, Alice. Le greffier a noté vos réserves et elles seront prises en compte. »

  
  


Avec surprise, la journaliste nota l’emploi de son prénom. Cette familiarité nouvelle lui confirma qu’elle venait de basculer dans le camp de Cassel et comprit que le juge protégeait effectivement le policier. De quoi ? Alice l’ignorait encore, mais la magistrate remontait très nettement dans son estime.

Devait-elle collaborer ? Là était toute la question. Pendant ce temps-là, Cassel avait fait une pause et jetait un œil sur un feuillet :

  
  


« Pour bien situer la nature de vos interventions, pouvez-vous m’expliquer comment vous procédez pour mener des enquêtes en parallèle de celles du commissaire Laurence ? »

« La secrétaire du commissaire est ma meilleure amie. Je la vois régulièrement au commissariat et il m’arrive de grappiller des infos, par ci, par là. Comme Laurence refuse de me donner plus de détails, je m’infiltre et je m’incruste. Les gens me font généralement confiance parce que je suis sympa ! Je leur pose des questions et ils me parlent plus librement qu’à lui ! On “troque” ensuite nos informations, le commissaire et moi, et je lui apporte un nouvel éclairage sur les affaires. »

« Et comme à son habitude, il écoute vos théories et les rejette, pour ne garder que les siennes ? »

« Non, il prend vraiment en compte mes remarques ou ce que je découvre pour reconstituer le puzzle. C’est un arrangement mutuel. Donnant-donnant, vous comprenez ? » Alice eut un rire nerveux. « ... Attendez, vous n’enquêtez pas sur lui ? »

« Le commissaire Laurence a commis des erreurs par le passé. Sa vision de ce qu’il peut faire ou ne pas faire est souvent occultée par les résultats probants qu’il obtient. Il arrive que le meilleur flic de France s'accommode souvent de petits arrangements sur lesquels son supérieur, le commissaire Tricard, ferme bien volontiers les yeux. Laurence a tout de même subi deux inspections en huit années, ce qui n’est pas rien. »

« Je sais qu’il ne s’est pas fait que des amis quand il était à Paris. De vieilles rancœurs, des jalousies infondées... »

« Vous croyez ? Un homme comme lui ? »

  
  


Ironiquement, Anne-Marie Cassel la dévisagea en la mettant au défi de la contredire. Alice se tut, consciente de s’être fait remettre en place, d’autant qu’elle ne savait pas tout, et que le juge était peut-être au courant des dessous de l’affaire qui avait conduit à la mutation de Laurence à Lille.

Cassel secoua la tête et ouvrit un dossier d’une épaisseur conséquente.

  
  


« Passons à l’affaire qui nous réunit aujourd’hui, et notamment, cette infiltration sous couverture chez Jacques Prizzi, le soir où tout a commencé… Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez su qu’une réunion entre malfaiteurs s’y tenait ? »

« Laurence m’en a parlé le matin même. Il m’a demandé de l’accompagner en me disant qu’il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour observer et écouter. »

« Comment vous a t’il présenté les choses ? »

« Il allait emprunter l’identité d’un autre homme et fréquenter des truands, possiblement armés, pour obtenir des informations. Il m’a dit que c’était potentiellement dangereux. Je lui ai dit que c’était de la folie. »

« Mais vous êtes quand même venue avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu’il y aille seul. »

« Vous aviez peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelle est la nature exacte de vos rapports avec lui ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

« C’est une relation purement professionnelle ? Amicale ? Vous êtes familière, très familière avec lui ? »

« A mon grand désespoir et sans que je comprenne comment au fil des années, il est devenu un ami, bien que nous ayons des rapports... pour le moins, compliqués. »

« Un ami… » Répéta Cassel, dubitative. « … Fascinant. »

« Ecoutez, j’ai galéré pendant des mois pour gagner sa confiance. J’ai supporté son sale caractère, sa misogynie et son sexisme primaire en réussissant à m’imposer par la justesse de mes informations. Il a fini par reconnaître à mots couverts que je l’aidais. Même si c’est une vraie saloperie, que ça fait souvent des étincelles entre nous, on arrive à travailler ensemble ! Mais ça s’arrête là, ok ? »

« Très bien, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux... Parlez-moi de cette soirée chez Prizzi maintenant. Comment ça s’est passé ? »

  
  


Laurence lui avait conseillé de dire la vérité au juge. Alice lui rapporta donc sa conversation avec Jacqueline et ce qu’elle avait vu lors de la réunion. Pas grand chose à vrai dire, puisqu’elle n’avait été mêlée à aucune conversation masculine. Elle avait cependant retenu les visages des malfrats. Le juge sortit alors des photos du dossier et Alice confirma la présence de ceux qu’elle reconnut. Elle hésita toutefois au moment de parler de son agression et se tut. Fine mouche, le juge Cassel sentit ses réticences.

  
  


« Et l’on en vient à la partie que le commissaire a omise de me dire, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Encore une fois, il l’a fait pour me protéger, de sa propre initiative. Il estime que c’est seulement à moi d’en parler. »

« Très bien, je vous écoute. »

  
  


Alice se mouilla les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. C’était maintenant ou jamais, et bizarrement le fait d’être au pied du mur, obligée de devoir franchir le pas, lui facilitait la tâche. Elle se lança, la gorge de plus en plus nouée par l’émotion, au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’exprimait :

  
  


« Santander savait pour Laurence. Il l’avait reconnu, alors il a menacé de tout dire à Prizzi, si je ne… En échange de son silence... il m’a forcé à avoir... un rapport sexuel non consenti. »

  
  


Le juge ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et enleva ses lunettes en dévisageant Alice avec une acuité qui trahissait aussi de la compassion.

  
  


« Mon petit, c’est terrible... »

  
  


Alice déglutit difficilement la boule qu’elle avait dans la gorge. En silence, Anne-Marie Cassel lui servit un verre d’eau, se leva et le lui donna, puis elle prit une chaise et vint s’asseoir à côté de la rousse. Alice profita de ce répit pour se reprendre.

  
  


« … Je comprends mieux maintenant vos réticences et celles du commissaire… Ce que vous avez subi est tellement abject et dévastateur... »

« Toutes les nuits, j’en fais des cauchemars. Je peux plus garder ça pour moi, vous comprenez ? Tant que ça ne sera pas sorti, ça m'empoisonnera et je continuerai à le revivre ! »

« C’est très courageux de votre part, Alice, et je suis sensible à la confiance que vous placez en moi. »

« Laurence m’a dit que aviez vu des trucs glauques, des choses que je pouvais même pas imaginer, alors... »

  
  


Elle haussa les épaules.

  
  


« J’ai eu mon lot de tordus, c’est vrai, et malheureusement, vous avez rencontré un spécimen de la pire espèce. C’est une maigre consolation, mais dites-vous que là où il est maintenant, il ne fera plus aucun mal à des femmes. »

« Je sais. »

« Prenez votre temps pour me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé entre Santander et vous ce soir là. »

  
  


Alice raconta avec des mots simples la façon dont tout s’était déroulé. La jeune femme garda la tête baissée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le juge lui mettre un mouchoir dans la main ! Alice se rendit seulement compte à cet instant qu’elle pleurait.

  
  


« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

  
  


Anne-Marie Cassel serra la main d’Alice, qui sentit tout à coup un poids énorme disparaître de ses épaules. Le soulagement était tel qu’elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Laurence avait raison, ça faisait du bien de parler.

  
  


« Vous avez fait le premier pas vers la guérison. Je ne dis pas que tout sera facile, mais vous avez mis des mots sur vos maux. Ça va aller, Alice. »

« Oui ? »

« Je vous admire sincèrement. Vous êtes une fille courageuse, forte et droite. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Laurence vous accepte. Vous êtes faite du même bois que lui, même si vos caractères sont particulièrement antagonistes. »

  
  


Alice hocha simplement la tête. Cassel reprit un ton neutre :

  
  


« En résumé, Santander savait pour Laurence et menaçait de tout révéler. Il a fait pression sur vous et vous a violée. Le commissaire intervient mais du coup, votre agresseur est prêt à parler. Vous avez donc “improvisé” tous les deux, en frappant volontairement l’informateur pour le faire taire... L’autopsie de son corps a effectivement révélé des traces de coups et de strangulation, mais nous pensions qu’il avait été battu et forcé de parler avant d’être tué… »

  
  


Alice se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux, consciente que le commissaire et elle, avaient commis une transgression. Le juge hocha la tête.

  
  


« L’état de détresse peut être invoqué dans pareil cas. Votre mission aurait été compromise si Santander avait parlé et vous vous seriez retrouvés tous les deux en danger de mort. D’autant plus que Prizzi savait déjà que votre bourreau était un informateur. Il se servait de lui pour tromper le commissaire Germain en l’abreuvant de fausses informations… Le plan au point, il n’avait plus besoin de Santander qui représentait une menace, et l’a donc fait tuer par Vallieri, sa gâchette. »

« On ne pensait pas que Prizzi ordonnerait son exécution, là, sous nos yeux. Je crois que le commissaire s’est retrouvé coincé entre le rôle qu’il avait à jouer, son devoir et sa morale. »

« Son devoir était de vous protéger tous les deux. Plutôt que de sauver la tête d’un misérable, Laurence vous a choisi, Alice… Je trouve qu’il a fait des choix responsables, logiquement et éthiquement parlant. Personne n’ira contester ses décisions. Quant à vous, il n’est pas difficile de comprendre que vous étiez en état de choc, traumatisée par ce que Santander vous a fait subir. Vous étiez incapable de prendre une décision et d’agir. »

  
  


A cette évocation, Alice se replongea dans ses souvenirs avec un recul nouveau. Il y avait des zones floues, des moments de chaos où tout lui échappait, et ce sentiment de subir, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans rien maîtriser... Tout était allé trop vite, et elle se rappelait surtout de la peur, viscérale, omniprésente, de la panique, et surtout sortir de cette chambre, fuir, se sauver… Elle se crispa involontairement. C’était encore trop frais, trop à vif et elle ferma les yeux pour chasser les visions terribles générées par son esprit trop vivace. La rousse fut ramenée au présent alors que Cassel lui serrait la main, avec un sourire compatissant et lui parlait avec douceur :

  
  


« … Ça va aller, mon petit… Vous allez surmonter cette épreuve, parce que vous êtes forte, parce que vous avez un ami qui ne vous laisse pas tomber quand vous êtes en difficulté. »

  
  


Alice secoua la tête.

  
  


« Si, il m’a chassé, abandonné ! Il ne comprend pas que… »

« Que, quoi ? »

  
  


Alice serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, cette fois. _Que j’ai besoin de lui._ Elle prononça ces mots dans sa tête, mais se tut. Cassel ne devait pas savoir.

Sauf que devant ce silence farouche, le juge en déduisit autre chose.

  
  


« Oh… »

« Non, c’est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je le déteste, en fait ! Si vous saviez comme je suis en colère contre lui, contre son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments… C’est ça qui me fait tenir, cette colère… »

« Non, il ne faut pas y succomber, Alice, même si souvent, Swan le mérite. Prenez-le comme il est. Sous ses airs bravaches et égoïstes, il n’est pas indifférent à votre souffrance, il s’inquiète réellement pour vous. »

« Il vous l’a dit ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais je le connais bien. Et vous le verriez aussi si vous n’étiez pas dans la tourmente. »

  
  


Alice baissa la tête et Cassel reprit un ton professionnel :

  
  


« Je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé, Alice, et des manquements de notre police. Au cours de mon enquête, j’ai effectivement découvert que Santander était une vermine de la pire espèce, un prédateur sexuel qui avait agressé impunément une douzaine de prostituées par le passé. Ce type aurait dû être enfermé pour ses crimes, et non protégé par la police. »

« Laurence ne savait pas non plus, sinon il ne m’aurait pas exposé. »

« Qui d’autre a été témoin de l’assassinat de Santander ? »

« Bernardin, Prizzi et Tourneur. Je pense que le faussaire pourrait confirmer ce que je vous ai raconté. »

  
  


Le juge hocha la tête et parut troublée l’espace d’un instant.

  
  


« Il l’a fait, Alice. Désolée de vous avoir fait croire que j’ignorais votre agression, mais il en a bien parlé lors de son interrogatoire. Seulement, pour vous aider, je me devais d’éclaircir ce point en ayant votre version des faits, avec votre ressenti et vos mots à vous. »

« Vous étiez au courant, alors ? »

« Pas dans les détails, bien sûr. Tourneur est arrivé en même temps que Laurence dans la chambre et n’a pas vu ce que vous avez subi. »

  
  


Le juge inspira, puis se leva pour regagner sa place derrière le bureau.

  
  


« Pardon, mais je dois continuer à établir les faits. Prizzi a donc monté une mise en scène pour piéger Germain et s’en débarrasser, puis il a fait accuser Santander du crime. L’analyse balistique a confirmé que l’arme retrouvée sur l’informateur était bien celle dont Vallieri s’est servi pour abattre Germain, mais évidemment, aucune trace des empreintes de l’Italien. Vous confirmez que Vallieri a avoué qu’il avait tué Germain ? »

« Oui, je l’ai entendu le dire à Laurence quand ils se battaient. »

  
  


Le juge lui demanda ensuite d’évoquer plus précisément l’assaut à la fonderie et l’arrestation de Tourneur au haras Gordon. Alice rapporta ce qu’elle avait fait et vu.

  
  


« L’inspecteur Bardet a tué Vallieri en état de légitime défense et a sauvé la vie de Laurence. Après l’arrestation de Tourneur dans laquelle vous avez encore pris une part active, il ne reste plus que trois suspects principaux à poursuivre, Jacques Prizzi, Marc Bernardin et Emile Dussart. »

« Ils sont en Belgique. »

« Laurence vous l’a dit. Comme il vous a dit que vous ne deviez plus vous mêler de l’enquête à présent. »

  
  


Alice remua sur sa chaise. Cassel soupira.

  
  


« Il m’a prévenu que vous n’alliez en faire qu’à votre tête. Sachez qu’il me déplairait fortement qu’il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, Mademoiselle Avril. Donc réfléchissez à deux fois avant de vous lancer dans une entreprise hasardeuse… »

  
  


Le ton de Cassel devint moins conciliant.

  
  


« … Au moindre faux pas, je vous mets en examen pour entraves. Je vous promets que je ne serai pas aussi souple que Laurence. Je me fais bien comprendre ? »

« Oui, Madame le juge. »

« Très bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd’hui, mais je vous prierai de rester à la disposition de la justice pour des compléments d’informations. »

« Bien sûr. Je voulais aussi vous demander… »

« Oui ? »

« Je souhaiterais vous interviewer pour faire un portrait de vous dans mon journal. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de votre parcours, des difficultés que vous avez rencontrées pour vous imposer en tant que femme dans un milieu d’hommes. Ce serait possible ? »

« Pas maintenant, Alice. Même si ça n’a rien à voir, je ne veux pas être taxée de subornation de témoins au cours de cette enquête. Le procureur n'apprécierait pas que son accusation tombe à cause d’un vice de procédure relevé par la partie adverse. »

« Très bien, je comprends… Et… euh ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux vous poser une question d’ordre privée ? »

  
  


Le juge parut surprise.

  
  


« C’est quoi votre lien avec Laurence ? Parce que vous semblez proche tous les deux… »

« C’est de l’histoire ancienne, Alice. »

« C’est à cause de vous qu’il s’est retrouvé à Lille ? »

« Mon ex-mari. C’est un haut fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Justice, proche du Garde des Sceaux. Il n’a pas supporté que je le trompe. »

« Oh… »

« Pourquoi ces questions ? »

« Euh, pour rien… »

  
  


Cassel l’observa par dessus ses lunettes, façon ‘on ne me la fait pas à moi’... Et Alice se dirigea vers la porte en la saluant pour battre en retraite.

  
  


« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour votre écoute… Je me sens soulagée. »

« C’est moi qui vous remercie pour votre témoignage et votre cran, Alice… Ah ! Une dernière chose qui s’entend bien évidemment. En tant que témoin, vous ne publiez plus rien sur cette affaire, nous sommes bien d’accord ? »

« Plus rien, mais ?... »

« Désolée, c’est la loi. Vous encourez des poursuites pour violations du secret de l’instruction. »

« Mais je fais comment pour vivre ?? Je suis journaliste, c’est mon gagne-pain ! »

« Allez voir le juge Simon, mon collègue. Il cherche un correspondant judiciaire pour des publications. C’est moins amusant que vos enquêtes avec Laurence, mais c’est un travail régulier, plutôt bien rémunéré... Pierre ? Vous auriez l’amabilité de lui montrer le chemin ? »

  
  


Le discret greffier se leva et pria la journaliste de le suivre. Les deux femmes se saluèrent, et Alice sentit inexorablement le piège se refermer sur elle, alors qu’elle parcourait les couloirs du palais. De concert, Laurence et Cassel avaient dû se mettre d’accord pour l’éloigner de l’enquête et la tenir occuper.

Ça partait probablement d’un bon sentiment chez le juge, mais pas pour Laurence ! La journaliste sentit la moutarde lui monter à nouveau au nez. Ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle avait cette adresse à aller visiter, et elle ne se gênerait pas pour découvrir ce qu’elle cachait.

Dès que le greffier eut le dos tourné, Alice s’éclipsa de la salle d’attente et sortit du palais de justice.

  
  


L’homme qui la surveillait, lui emboîta le pas…

_A suivre…_

_Vous la sentez venir la catastrophe ? _ __

_Suite au prochain chapitre. _


	20. Il y a des jours et des nuits

« … J’ai bien noté votre numéro pour vous joindre, et je dis à Arlette de vous appeler dès que possible… Oui, commissaire, bonne fin de journée à vous aussi. »

  
  


Marlène raccrocha. Laurence était rendu en Belgique, à Ostende plus précisément, sur la piste des pierres. La police belge recherchait activement les trafiquants et surveillait les réseaux criminels pour découvrir qui allait les aider. L’alerte était notamment maximale autour d’Anvers.

Quand elle avait demandé des nouvelles d’Alice, le policier lui avait succinctement répondu que la journaliste était rentrée en France, sans précisions supplémentaires, puis il était revenu à ses instructions. Cela sentait le clash entre ses deux amis et elle soupira. Allaient-ils enfin s’assagir un jour et admettre qu’ils s’appréciaient un peu, au delà de leurs egos et de leurs différences ? Probablement pas, mais l’espoir faisait vivre.

La secrétaire s’inquiétait pour son amie qui traversait une période de sa vie particulièrement difficile. Cette fuite en avant dans laquelle Alice se projetait pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes, n’allait pas l’aider. A un moment, la rousse allait craquer. Peut-être d’ailleurs était-ce déjà fait ? Marlène n’arrêtait pas de penser à elle et se sentait un peu coupable de traverser quant à elle, une phase de bonheur inédite où tout lui souriait enfin.

Quatre jours qu’elle connaissait Richard et elle était sur un nuage ! Hier soir, il l’avait embrassée pour la première fois, et ça avait été un moment magique ! Si ce soir il recommençait, elle ne dirait pas non s’il envisageait de la raccompagner chez elle… Cette pensée la fit frissonner d’anticipation.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, c’était Alice et elle paraissait enjouée.

  
  


« Tu es rentrée depuis quand ? » Demanda Marlène, quand elle put en placer une.

« Même pas dix minutes que je suis chez moi ! On peut se voir tout à l’heure ? Je viens te chercher ! »

« C’est que je… »

  
  


Marlène se retint in extremis de lui dire qu’elle avait rendez-vous avec Richard qui, comme tous les soirs après le travail, l’emmenait au Café du Théâtre prendre un chocolat chaud. Là, ils refaisaient le monde comme on dit, et ils se découvraient petit à petit.

  
  


« Ouais ? T’as quelque chose de prévu ? » Demanda Alice.

« Je... dois passer chez le teinturier pour récupérer une de mes robes à six heures ! »

  
  


L’excuse bidon... même à ses propres oreilles, elle sonnait faux, pourtant Alice ne releva pas, preuve qu’elle n’était pas totalement lucide.

  
  


« C’est pas grave, ça peut attendre demain, Marlène. Je passe te prendre et on ira casser la croûte après ! »

« Mais, Alice... »

« J’ai des trucs sensas à te raconter ! Tu vas pas me croire ! »

  
  


Alice raccrocha et Marlène soupira. Il fallait qu’elle prévienne Richard que leur _afterwork_ comme il disait, allait tomber à l’eau. Elle chercha dans son sac et sortit la carte que Richard lui avait donnée le jour de leur rencontre, avec le numéro de téléphone où le joindre. Une secrétaire la fit patienter, pour finalement lui annoncer que Monsieur Lemaître n’était pas disponible. Alors Marlène laissa un message.

Dix huit heures arriva. Marlène entendit toquer et s’étonna. Jamais Alice ne frappait à la porte du bureau de Laurence. Et pour cause ! C’était Richard, son cher et tendre, un bouquet de roses blanches délicates à la main, armé d’un sourire éclatant.

Émerveillée par tant d’attention, la blonde le remercia et il lui glissa un chaste baiser sur la joue en entrant. Il s’était permis de venir car il savait que la secrétaire était seule au bureau.

  
  


« Tu es prête ? »

  
  


Marlène réalisa soudain qu’il y avait un malentendu et fut embarrassée.

  
  


« Richard, je suis ravie de te voir, mais ta secrétaire ne t’a pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Que je ne pouvais pas venir ce soir à notre rendez-vous. Ma meilleure amie est rentrée d’Angleterre aujourd’hui. Elle va arriver d’une minute à l’autre. »

  
  


Richard ne parut pas contrarié de voir ses plans pour la soirée s’effondrer.

  
  


« Parfait. Tu vas me la présenter. »

« Non, pas maintenant ! C’est encore trop tôt ! »

« Trop tôt ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas que mes deux amis sachent que je te fréquente. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, c’est juste que... »

« Oui ? »

« Alice est plutôt sympathique, mais elle a tendance à classer les hommes en deux catégories. Ceux qui courtisent, au risque d’être ennuyeux à mourir, et ceux qui couchent dès le premier soir, pour ensuite s’enfuir comme des lâches le lendemain matin. »

« Je vois. Et tu ne veux pas qu’elle croie que j’appartiens à l’un de ces deux clubs? »

« Je ne veux pas qu’elle te fasse entrer dans une quelconque catégorie ! Toi, tu es à part ! Tu es gentil, et attentionné, et tellement merveilleux... »

  
  


En riant, Richard s’approcha de la blonde et la prit par la taille.

  
  


« Et toi, Marlène, tu es un ange. Tu es adorable, si craquante et si belle… J’ai l’impression de ne plus toucher terre depuis quatre jours. Je n’en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j’ai... »

Richard se pencha pour donner un baiser à la secrétaire, mais cette dernière esquiva habilement la manœuvre en riant.

  
  


« Pas ici. »

« Allez, ton terrible patron n’est pas là ! »

« Oui, mais il y a Bubulle… »

« Bubulle ? »

  
  


Marlène indiqua du regard son poisson rouge. Richard leva un sourcil, puis s’approcha du bocal.

  
  


« Ah, c’est toi le fameux Bubulle ? Je suis Richard, le nouvel ami de Marlène… » Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne diras rien, hein ? C’est notre secret à tous les trois, d’accord ? » Il pencha la tête et sembla écouter quelques secondes. « Tout à fait d’accord… » Puis il se tourna vers la secrétaire, qui avait enfilé son manteau. « … On a passé un marché. Il veut bien que je t’embrasse. »

  
  


Marlène eut un sourire radieux et Richard la prit à nouveau par la taille pour l’attirer à lui. Puis il dévisagea la blonde, fasciné par l’éclat de ses yeux qui brillaient intensément et par le dessin de la courbe rouge et tendre de ses lèvres qui l’attiraient irrésistiblement.

Sous cet examen, Marlène sentit son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine. Richard se pencha vers elle et commença à l’embrasser dans le cou, en remontant lentement vers le lobe de l’oreille. Marlène ferma les yeux en s’abandonnant. Une véritable décharge électrique secoua le corps de la blonde, depuis trop longtemps privée de telles attentions.

A la réaction immédiate de sa compagne, Richard comprit que ce soir serait _le_ soir. Sans cesser de l’embrasser tendrement, d’une main posée sur ses reins, il pressa son corps contre le sien, continuant de la caresser de l’autre, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sa nuque, puis son dos, descendant vers ses hanches…

  
  


« Richard... » souffla Marlène, en train de perdre ses moyens, tandis qu’il parcourait sa nuque de baisers brûlants.

« J’aime t’entendre prononcer mon prénom... » Dit-il d’une voix devenue rauque.

  
  


Il remonta le long du visage de Marlène, et déposa de petits baisers sur son front, puis sur ses paupières, puis à nouveau sur ses joues. La secrétaire eut l’impression de fondre dans ses bras. Richard prit alors ses lèvres avec passion et glissa sa langue dans la douce intimité de sa bouche, l’envahissant sans la brusquer. La blonde se mit à gémir d’aise et de plaisir, répondant à ses baisers avec la même ardeur. Il l’embrassait toujours plus fougueusement, puis quittant ses lèvres, fit courir sa bouche jusqu’au creux de son cou pour s’enivrer de son parfum. Marlène s’accrochait à lui dans une étreinte qui en disait long sur l’émoi qu’elle ressentait, en gémissant et en embrasant les sens de Richard, qui n’en revenait pas de sa bonne fortune.

Si quelqu’un les découvrait ainsi… Avec un soupir, Marlène s’arracha aux baisers enflammés de son compagnon, le souffle court et les jambes en coton. Richard eut un gémissement de frustration qui alla droit dans les entrailles de la blonde. Mon Dieu ! Qui aurait cru que de simples baisers puissent la laisser autant transie de désirs, révélant un trop plein d’amour, si longtemps réfréné ?

Avec surprise, ils s’écartèrent en s’observant comme s’ils n’en revenaient pas eux-mêmes de leur alchimie et du désir qu’ils lisaient dans les yeux de l’autre. Marlène rougit en tentant de reprendre contenance, tandis que Richard était subjugué, incapable de détacher son regard vert de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

  
  


« Marlène, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis d’ordinaire ce genre d’hommes… » Richard déglutit très nettement. « … mais j’ai très envie de toi… Là, maintenant... »

  
  


Les pupilles de Marlène se dilatèrent à ces mots, et elle se mit à maudire silencieusement Alice qui allait les empêcher de sublimer ce moment d’intimité partagée.

  
  


« Moi aussi, Richard, mais Alice va arriver d’un moment à l’autre… Je te promets, bientôt… »

« Après ton rendez-vous avec elle ce soir ! Dis-moi l’heure, et je viendrais te rejoindre ! »

« Tu sais, Alice ne va pas très bien en ce moment, alors je vais sans doute rester avec elle pour parler un peu… Ne m’en veux pas, je t’en prie. »

  
  


Richard cacha sa déception du mieux qu’il put et inspira pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait raison, cela allait trop vite entre eux, et même s’il avait le désir chevillé au corps, il voulait plus que cela avec Marlène. Elle lui avait redonné l’envie d’être à nouveau avec quelqu’un, de partager les mêmes choses, de ne plus être seul, à ressasser le passé et à se morfondre... Il eut finalement un sourire et hocha la tête :

  
  


« Si tu savais comme les heures vont me paraître longues sans toi... »

  
  


Marlène et Richard se dévisagèrent à nouveau et se retrouvèrent d’un commun accord dans les bras l’un de l’autre, en train de s’embrasser, de manière brouillonne et précipitée cette fois, comme si la perspective d’être séparés pendant quelques heures, était une torture pour leurs sens exacerbés.

  
  


« Tu me rends fou, Marlène, tu me rends fou... » Répéta Richard.

« Toi aussi ! Mon dieu, c’est tellement bon et si… si... ! »

« … Fort ? »

« Oui… »

  
  


La porte du bureau s’ouvrit sans prévenir à cet instant et ils sursautèrent brutalement, encore tendrement enlacés, pendant qu’Arlette Carmouille entrait en brandissant de la paperasse.

  
  


« Marlène, je voudrais… ?? »

  
  


L’agent de police s’interrompit tout net. La blonde s’écarta immédiatement de son chevalier servant en rougissant adorablement, pendant que Carmouille dévisageait le couple, interdite. Il y eut un silence gênant. Richard s’éclaircit la voix et lança :

  
  


« On frappe, Madame. »

  
  


Carmouille redressa la tête, douchée par le ton froid de l’inconnu.

  
  


« Pardon de vous avoir dérangés, je vais vous laisser… »

« Non, Arlette ! Restez ! Je voudrais vous présenter l’homme que je... fréquente. »

  
  


Marlène la rejoignit. Le visage de Carmouille se transforma alors et un sourire vint barrer son visage, alors qu’elle faisait un signe du menton vers le bureau d’habitude occupé par Laurence, et lui murmurait :

  
  


« Ca y est ? Vous n'êtes plus amourachée de votre Casanova de pacotille ? »

Marlène s’offusqua :

  
  


« Enfin, Arlette, on ne parle pas ainsi du commissaire ! »

« Et comment voulez-vous que j’en parle ? C’est un odieux personnage qui se comporte comme un queutard avec les femmes, pourvu qu’il ait l’ivresse ! »

  
  


Carmouille ignora la mine choquée de Marlène, jeta un œil vers Richard et poursuivit tout bas :

  
  


« … Vous les aimez grands et bruns, Marlène. »

  
  


La blonde roula des yeux, et tenta un sourire.

  
  


« Venez… Arlette, voici Richard… Richard, je te présente l’agent Carmouille. »

  
  


Le banquier eut un sourire crispé alors que le visage d’Arlette se tendait également. _Encore un qui avait oublié d’être moche !_ pensa t-elle en le fixant impitoyablement. Richard ne se laissa pas démonter par la matrone et soutint son regard noir.

Marlène sentit que les choses pouvaient déraper, alors elle s’empressa d’alléger l’atmosphère devenue pesante, en détournant l’attention :

  
  


« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, Arlette ? »

« Ah oui ! Ça m’a pris toute la journée pour tout éplucher, mais j’ai un nom ! »

« Votre... taupe ? »

« C’est une certaine Andréa Loisier, domiciliée à Paris. J’ai cherché dans le fichier central, je n’ai rien trouvé à son sujet. »

« Vous avez prévenu le commissaire ? »

« C’est fait. Je dois chercher encore, m’a t-il dit, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il m’a dit de vous en parler, que vous sauriez comment faire et à qui vous adresser ? »

« Moi ? Mais... je ne sais pas ! Je ne connais personne à Paris ! »

« Réfléchissez-y et je reviens vous voir demain... »

  
  


Marlène hocha la tête et il y eut à nouveau ce silence lourd, où Carmouille se sentit nettement de trop.

  
  


« Bon, je vais rentrer, Ernest a fait sa fameuse carbonnade. » Carmouille fit un sourire à Marlène et chuchota : « Merci encore pour hier. »

« C’est tout naturel… Et justement, si vous pouviez ne rien dire à personne au sujet de Richard… Même à Ernest ! Que ce soit un secret entre filles, vous voyez ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Marlène, motus et bouche cousue ! Par contre, je veux être là quand vous l’annoncerez à Laurence. Je veux voir la tête qu’il fera quand il aura compris que vous n’êtes plus sa chose !... » Carmouille se mit à rire. « … Ça lui apprendra à ce prétentieux qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde ! J’espère que votre Richard est quelqu’un de bien ? » Elle glissa un regard vers l’intéressé et le dévisagea en parlant plus fort : « … Sinon il aura affaire à moi ! Bonne soirée, Marlène ! »

« Bonne soirée, Arlette. »

  
  


Carmouille s’en alla. Marlène rejoignit Richard qui lui ouvrit la porte galamment.

  
  


« Dis donc, il ne faut pas la contrarier, ta gardienne de la paix ! Elle serait du genre à semer la zizanie plutôt que de faire régner l’ordre ! »

« Arlette a du caractère et des principes, mais elle n’est pas méchante au fond. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Allez, viens, je te raccompagne. Il ne faut pas qu’Alice te voit avec moi, sinon elle va me harceler toute la soirée pour que je lui raconte tout ! Et je ne suis pas prête ! »

  
  


Ils sortirent dans la rue en marchant côte à côte. Richard lui serra la main doucement.

  
  


« Je voulais te dire pour tout à l’heure. Il n’y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à toi. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Marlène. »

« Toi aussi, tu comptes pour moi. »

  
  


Ils se perdirent encore l’un dans l’autre avec un sourire et restèrent là, sans rien dire, seuls au monde sous leur arc-en-ciel, alors que tout n’était que gris flouté autour d’eux.

Un crissement aigu de pneus leur fit tourner brusquement la tête simultanément sur leur droite. Marlène aperçut Alice à une trentaine de mètres, qui avançait à pieds vers eux, sans les avoir remarqués, semble t-il. Comme eux, la journaliste tourna la tête et s’arrêta, alors que deux hommes en gris sortaient d’une voiture et se précipitaient vers elle en courant. Avant qu’Alice puisse faire un geste, ils s’emparèrent d’elle et la traînèrent de force vers le véhicule. La rousse tenta bien de résister, mais seule contre deux, avec son gabarit poids mouche, elle fut jetée dans la voiture en criant, _AU SECOURS !!_

Marlène hurla _ALICE !!_ et se mit à courir machinalement vers eux, mais il était trop tard. La portière arrière du véhicule fut claquée par un troisième homme et la voiture démarra en trombe, puis s’éloigna rapidement. La scène n’avait pas durée trente secondes.

  
  


« ALICE !! NON !! NON !! »

« C’était ton amie ? » Demanda le banquier quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

« C’est affreux, Richard ! On vient d’enlever Alice ! »

« Attends, j’ai mémorisé la plaque d’immatriculation… »

  
  


Richard sortit un papier et un crayon et griffonna les numéros à la hâte.

  
  


« Tiens, prends-le. »

« Il faut prévenir le commissaire ! Viens ! »

  
  


Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent au commissariat en toute hâte.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Quand Marlène l’avait appelé, Laurence n’avait pas voulu en croire ses oreilles, mais le ton paniqué de sa secrétaire l’avait convaincu. Alice Avril, enlevée en plein jour dans la rue, à deux pas du commissariat de Lille, devant une dizaine de témoins, choqués par la brutalité de la scène ? C’était à peine croyable… Il y avait bien quelque chose de pourri au Royaume du Danemark…

Laurence avait immédiatement compris qui était l’instigateur de l’enlèvement : Prizzi. Comme il l’avait fait pour lui, le malfrat avait découvert l’identité d’Avril. Comment ? Il l’ignorait encore mais se doutait qu’ils avaient dû être vus ensemble, puis surveillés et suivis.

Sans se poser de questions, il avait sauté dans une voiture prêtée par la police Belge. Certes, ce n’était pas sa Facelia mais il avait avalé les kilomètres à une vitesse folle, ne s’arrêtant brièvement à la frontière que pour le contrôle d’identité.

En moins d’une heure, Laurence fut à Neuville, à l’adresse de la planque de Bernardin. C’était une maison bourgeoise de taille respectable, avec un petit parc, à l’écart du bourg. La grille d’entrée donnant sur la route était cadenassée avec une lourde chaîne, aucune lumière ne filtrait par les volets fermés de la maison un peu plus loin, bref, l’endroit semblait désert.

Un chemin longeait le mur de la propriété et Laurence le suivit à pied. Il y avait suffisamment de lune pour y voir clair, et il chercha un moyen d’accéder. Il trouva une porte cadenassée également, mais il y avait moyen de franchir le mur en s’aidant du lierre grimpant.

Lestement, il sauta de l’autre côté. Des chiens se mirent à aboyer, mais ce n’était pas à proximité. Il traversa une zone d’arbres, puis déboucha sur une allée qui donnait sur une cour. Sur le côté de la maison, Laurence distingua un vaste garage à deux emplacements et s’en approcha. La clé était dans la serrure et il pénétra à l’intérieur. Grâce à son briquet, il trouva l’interrupteur et l’actionna. Pas d’électricité. L’endroit sentait la poussière et l’huile de vidange, mais il n’y avait aucun véhicule. Comme il n’y trouva rien d’intéressant, il ressortit.

Il fit précautionneusement le tour de la maison. Tout était silencieux et son instinct lui criait qu’il n’y avait personne à cet endroit. Avait-il fait fausse route en pensant qu’Avril s’y trouvait ? Il aurait fallu y pénétrer pour en avoir le cœur net. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se rendit à l’évidence : il avait besoin d’outils.

Il retourna à son véhicule et ouvrit le coffre. Rien, pas même un démonte pneus. Il pesta et referma rageusement le hayon arrière. Les chiens se remirent à aboyer, mais rien d’autre ne troubla l’isolement des lieux.

Il devait être vingt heures trente à présent. Avril avait été enlevée deux heures plus tôt et Neuville ne se trouvait tout au plus qu’à vingt minutes du centre de Lille. Ce n’était pas cohérent. Avril n’avait pas été conduite dans cet endroit, il perdait son temps. Il prit le chemin du retour.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Laurence débarqua au commissariat et fit irruption dans son bureau, à la surprise des trois personnes présentes, Tricard, Marlène et Glissant. Ce dernier tentait d’apaiser les craintes de la secrétaire, en la serrant d’un peu trop près. Cela agaça prodigieusement le policier qui ne s’embarrassa pas de politesses, même après une semaine d’absence et aboya de méchante humeur :

  
  


« Vous avez des nouvelles, Tricard ? »

« Aucune. Le signalement de la voiture et sa plaque ont été diffusés dans la région » répondit le divisionnaire avec empressement. « Des barrages ont été mis en place sur les grands axes, mais pour l’instant, personne ne les a vus. Ils se sont volatilisés dans la nature. »

« Enfin, quoi ! On ne disparaît pas comme ça, nom de dieu ! » hurla Laurence en exprimant toutes les frustrations amassées depuis des heures. « … Et vous Glissant, vous n’avez pas un macchabée en réserve qui nécessite votre expertise ? »

  
  


Le message était clair. Glissant s’écarta de Marlène, qui en profita pour se précipiter vers son patron :

  
  


« Commissaire, j’étais là, j’ai assisté à la scène ! Alice marchait tranquillement pour me rejoindre et cette voiture a surgi de nulle part. Elle n’a même pas pu se défendre ! Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi s’en sont-ils pris à elle ? »

« Ce sont ceux-là même que j’essaie d’arrêter, Marlène. Je pense qu’ils ne vont pas tarder à appeler pour annoncer leurs conditions. »

« Ces criminels, vous croyez qu’ils vont faire du mal à Alice ? »

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas, refusant d’envisager le scénario catastrophe. Devant sa mine sinistre, Tricard et Glissant échangèrent un regard alarmé, pendant que Marlène avait soudain les larmes aux yeux.

  
  


« Non… »

« Marlène, il est inutile de se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour le moment et d’imaginer le pire ! » S’énerva t-il.

« Tout de même… » Intervint Tricard, « … S’ils ont enlevé Avril, c’est pour faire pression sur vous et vous éloigner de l’affaire. »

  
  


Laurence fit la grimace. Si c'était même une évidence pour le divisionnaire...

  
  


« Vous êtes prêt à tout abandonner pour sauver Alice, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Marlène.

  
  


Encore une fois, Laurence ne répondit pas. Le téléphone sonna dans le silence pesant et chacun le contempla en redoutant le pire. Finalement, le commissaire décrocha, son sang froid retrouvé.

  
  


« Laurence, j’écoute ? »

« Renoncez, commissaire, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à la journaliste. »

« Relâchez-la, Prizzi. Son enlèvement est une mesure désespérée de votre part, qui trahit votre impuissance. Vous êtes fini… »

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d’exiger quoi que ce soit, Laurence. Pliez-vous à notre demande, et elle aura la vie sauve. »

« Rien ne me garantit que vous ne la tuerez pas, si j’obtempère. »

« Effectivement. Appelez ça... un acte de foi. »

« Je suis dessaisi de l’affaire, et après, vous comptez faire quoi ? Un autre flic prendra la relève, le juge d’instruction ne vous lâchera pas et Interpol vous poursuivra partout. Pour tout l’or du monde, jamais vous ne coulerez des jours paisibles, même dans l’endroit le plus reculé de la Terre ! J’y veillerai ! »

« Et vous n’avez que la guillotine à me proposer en contrepartie, Laurence… Pardon, mais je préfère encore tenter ma chance, je n’ai rien à perdre, contrairement à vous, et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. »

« C’est de la folie ! Arrêtez tout quand vous le pouvez encore ! »

« Non, c’est moi qui fixe les règles du jeu et qui décide quand ça s’arrête ! Chacun a son rôle à jouer, et en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas être à votre place, commissaire... La vie d’une jeune femme est entre vos mains. Voulez-vous la sacrifier, au profit de votre ego ? C’est toute la question ! »

  
  


Laurence tenta de rester de marbre, mais là résidait tout le dilemme pour lui. Il laissa passer l’orage sous son crâne et posément, répondit :

  
  


« Je voudrais parler à Avril. »

« Elle n’est pas en état de s’exprimer pour l’instant… A moins que vous considériez ces borborygmes de colère comme une preuve qu’elle est encore en vie ? » Laurence entendait effectivement des gémissements étouffés en fond sonore. « … Nous avons dû la bâillonner. Elle a un vocabulaire, pour le moins... fleuri. »

« Je veux l’entendre. »

  
  


Il y eut un silence, puis la voix d’Avril résonna aux oreilles de Laurence qui accueillit pour une fois ses paroles emplies de fureur avec soulagement :

  
  


« Lâchez-moi, bande de décérébrés à deux balles ! Je vais tellement vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et vous pourrir l’existence que vous allez regretter d’être nés…Rhaaaaa ! Mmm-mmmm-mmm-mmmm !... »

« Elle est fatigante, votre amie... » Reprit Prizzi quelques secondes plus tard, en reprenant le combiné. « … Franchement, la tentation de me débarrasser d’elle est très, très forte... »

  
  


Laurence prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Prizzi passe à l’acte. Le criminel avait déjà prouvé précédemment qu’il ne reculerait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. La bataille fit rage en lui, et il réprima l’envie d’envoyer son poing dans le mur devant lui. Il devait cependant céder… d’autant qu’il ne fallait pas compter sur la patience d’Avril pour apaiser les tensions.

  
  


« Très bien, j’accepte vos conditions... Je laisse tomber l’affaire. J’avertis le juge dès ce soir et vous aurez une confirmation demain, en conférence de presse. Ça vous convient ? »

« Ainsi, vous tenez à elle ? »

« Il y a une vie en jeu qu’il est de mon devoir de tenter de sauver.Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez fait assez de victimes comme ça, Prizzi ? »

« A ce propos, je n’ai plus de nouvelles de Vallieri .Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

  
  


Les images effrayantes de l’Italien brandissant un couteau au dessus de lui surgirent dans la tête de Laurence. Le policier se tendit et les chassa prestement. Le silence se prolongea.

  
  


« Il est mort, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’était son choix » répondit Laurence, en restant le plus neutre possible.

  
  


Il y eut un nouveau silence, lourd de menaces.

  
  


« Très bien, j’attends de vos nouvelles... » dit finalement Prizzi, en ne trahissant rien. « Je vous rappellerai après avoir relâché la journaliste. D’ici là, ne tentez rien contre nous ou vous ne retrouverez jamais son corps. »

  
  


Avant que Prizzi ne raccroche, Laurence entendit les gémissements d’Avril s’intensifier. Brièvement, il ferma les yeux devant son impuissance et l'angoisse l’étreignit, en pensant que la jeune femme devait être proprement terrifiée.

Il reprit son sang froid et raccrocha, puis se tourna vers les trois autres, le visage à nouveau fermé. Tricard, Marlène et Glissant l’observait, tendus, dans l’expectative.

  
  


« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? » Demanda Glissant.

« J’ai gagné un peu de temps, mais... il n’a pas une seconde l’intention de relâcher Avril. »

  
  


Les trois échangèrent des regards angoissés. Laurence avait été diplomatique à cause de Marlène, mais Glissant et Tricard comprirent ce que le commissaire impliquait : Prizzi allait tuer Avril.

  
  


« Vous allez abandonner l’affaire ? » Demanda le divisionnaire.

  
  


Pour toute réponse, Laurence reprit le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

  
  


« Laurence à l’appareil. Tu l’as eu ?... Très bien… Vas-y, je note… Merci, Geoffrey, je te revaudrai ça. »

  
  


Il raccrocha, sous les regards ahuris des trois autres et se dirigea vers la porte qu’il ouvrit en appelant :

  
  


« Carmouille ? Vous pouvez venir un instant ? »

« Oui, commissaire ? »

« Cherchez-moi l’adresse correspondant à ce numéro, et faites vite, merci ! »

« Qui avez-vous appelé, commissaire ? » Demanda Marlène, quand il revint vers eux.

« Depuis que Prizzi m’a appelé la première fois, j’ai fait placer ma ligne sous surveillance. C’est une nouvelle technique des services secrets pour tracer les appels... » Laurence consulta sa montre. « … Le problème, c’est qu’à cette heure, Carmouille va avoir des difficultés à trouver quelqu’un pour la renseigner... Tricard, ce serait bien que vous fassiez jouer vos relations avec le préfet de police pour accélérer les choses ? »

« Je vais voir tout de suite ce que je peux faire ! »

  
  


Le divisionnaire quitta immédiatement le bureau. Marlène frissonna très nettement. Toujours à ses côtés, Glissant frotta doucement le dos de la secrétaire pour la rassurer.

  
  


« Ça va aller, Marlène. C’est une battante, notre Alice ! Le commissaire va tout faire pour la sortir de là. Elle va tenir le choc ! »

  
  


Malheureusement, Laurence n’en était pas si sûr que ça. L’état psychologique fragile d’Avril ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Quant au sien, par extension… Depuis trois heures, il bataillait ferme avec sa culpabilité et regrettait d’avoir renvoyé Avril le matin même. Jamais cela ne serait arrivé si elle était restée à ses côtés. L’inquiétude initiale avait cédé la place à une peur sourde, mais il refusait d’aller par là, et d’y céder.

Il n’était même pas sûr que son plan pour la sortir du pétrin, allait fonctionner. Ce qu’il savait en revanche, c’est que jamais il ne se pardonnerait s’il lui arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Les malfaiteurs avaient enfermé Avril dans la cave. Au moins, ils lui avaient laissé la lumière mais il y faisait un froid de canard. Alors la journaliste marchait en faisant les cents pas et en essayant de chercher une solution pour s’échapper.

Prizzi avait appelé Laurence pour lui dicter ses conditions, et après avoir assisté à l’entretien, Alice ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit, et ce, sans attendre que Laurence la retrouve... A compter déjà qu’il sache où elle était !

La rousse avait tapé à la porte pendant de longues minutes et un homme avait fini par venir. Elle lui avait réclamé une couverture et il l’avait sommé de faire moins de bruits, en la menaçant de l’attacher et de la bâillonner à nouveau. Inutile d’espérer quelque chose de ce côté-là, l’homme avait refermé la porte et n’était pas revenu.

Curieuse, Alice commença par faire le tour de la cave qui courait sous une bonne partie de la maison. Il n’y avait pas d’ouvertures extérieures, à part quelques bouches d’aérations. Dans un angle, elle avait poussé une porte et avait découvert la chaudière qui ronflait pour chauffer les pièces à l’étage. Au moins, il y faisait meilleur et elle pouvait s’installer là en attendant. Dans un coin, un tas de charbon attira son attention. Il s’étalait jusqu’à ses pieds, et à y regarder de plus près, Alice aperçut une ouverture dans le mur par où le charbon se déversait. Elle dégagea le tas pour progressivement mettre à jour le trou. C’était sa chance. Probablement, personne n’avait pensé à refaire le plein du galetas, et le stock de combustible était épuisé.

En se contorsionnant, Alice parvint à se glisser à l’intérieur du réduit à l’air vicié. En levant la tête, elle devina la trappe au dessus d’elle. La lumière de la lune à l’extérieur était suffisante pour en dessiner les contours. En tendant les bras, elle pouvait toucher les deux murs opposés. Résolument, elle appuya ses pieds contre la paroi et poussa sur son dos, puis commença à grimper, comme quand elle était môme à l’orphelinat. Les cloisons glissaient tout de même un peu, mais Alice l’avait fait tellement de fois que la technique revint rapidement. En moins d’une minute, elle fut au niveau de la trappe deux mètres plus haut.

La rousse sortit son canif et précautionneusement, glissa la lame sous la targette du loquet situé à l’extérieur. Puis elle fit levier tout en poussant la petite porte. Alléluia ! Elle réussit du premier coup et prit une bonne bouffée d’air frais. En équilibre précaire, Alice rangea son canif. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu’à se glisser par l’ouverture, à peine assez grande pour elle.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mais elle y parvint à force de gesticulations et de volonté. La rouquine était enfin dehors. Rapidement, elle referma le loquet, puis longea en courant la maison plongée dans le noir. Il lui fallait trouver une voiture à présent.

Alice avisa deux véhicules garés près d’un autre bâtiment. Elle s’en approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible et tenta d’ouvrir les portières. En vain, elles étaient verrouillées.

Alice la vit alors. C’était une moto anglaise, puissante, la toute nouvelle _Bonneville _de chez_ Triumph_, et la clé de contact était restée dessus ! Elle n’en crut pas ses yeux et n’hésita pas une seconde. Elle enfila le casque un peu trop grand pour sa tête, ajusta les lunettes, puis enjamba la grosse cylindrée en priant pour qu’elle démarre au premier coup de kick.

Son cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle se força à respirer pour se calmer. Il fallait d’abord qu’elle fasse quelques routines avant de démarrer. A tâtons, elle vérifia la bougie. Le bloc moteur était encore tiède, un bon point. Elle ouvrit l’alimentation d’essence, puis secoua comme elle put le lourd engin. Il y avait ce qu’il fallait dans le réservoir.

C’était l’instant décisif. Elle vérifia le starter et tourna la clé de contact. Le phare s’alluma et elle l’éteignit prestement en jurant tout bas. Rien ne bougea autour d’elle. Résolument, elle monta sur les cales et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le kick. La moto se mit à pétarader immédiatement et le bruit lui parut infernal.

Elle embraya immédiatement et accéléra. Rien à voir avec sa Lambretta, elle ressentit immédiatement toute la puissance de l’engin, dont la roue arrière dérapa, puis accrocha le pavé...

Alice poussa un cri de victoire ! Elle fonça en avant, passa la seconde et s’engagea dans l’allée en faisant vrombir le moteur. Elle fit une cinquantaine de mètres avant de devoir freiner brusquement et s’arrêter devant le portail fermé. Elle entendit des portes claquer et vit des lumières s’allumer derrière elle

Non sans mal, la rousse ouvrit l’un des vantaux et remonta sur la moto. Elle se lança alors sur la route de campagne sans savoir où elle allait, mais en éprouvant la meilleure griserie du monde. Alice avait toujours aimé les deux-roues, mais cette expérience-là, elle allait s’en souvenir !

La moto monta dans les tours et Alice sentit qu’elle en avait sous la pédale. Elle avait rallumé le phare et la lune qui brillait lui permettait d’y voir clair dans les champs environnants. Elle roula sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle était poursuivie. La vitesse était grisante, la route sèche, tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf qu’elle n’était pas couverte suffisamment et avait froid avec son petit blouson.

La rousse arriva en vue d’un village et s’y engouffra. Devant l’église, elle ralentit et avisa des panneaux qui lui indiquèrent la direction de Lille. Sans réfléchir, Alice remit les gaz et fonça. Parfois, elle se retournait pour voir si elle était suivie. Au bout d’une longue ligne droite, elle avisa les phares de deux voitures. Ils gagnaient du terrain, alors elle accéléra encore.

Aux croisements, elle s’arrêtait pour chercher les directions. Elle se trompa une fois. Ce fut ensuite une partie de cache-cache où elle s’arrêtait de temps en temps, à l’abri dans des chemins, pour laisser passer les rares voitures qu’elle croisait.

Par des détours, des chemins, Alice finit par atteindre l’agglomération lilloise. Elle se repéra et fonça vers le centre ville. Pendant le trajet, elle avait réfléchi. Pas question de retourner chez elle où on l’attendrait probablement, le mieux était encore d’aller au commissariat, où Laurence devait se trouver.

Elle se gara à côté de sa place usuelle et courut vers l’entrée dans laquelle elle s’engouffra. A la pendule du hall, elle vit qu’il était près de minuit...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Laurence avait pourtant prié Marlène de rentrer chez elle, mais la blonde n’avait rien voulu savoir. Il savait qu’elle ne restait avec lui que pour ne pas être seule chez elle, laissée à elle-même. Il n’avait pas insisté. Il ne voulait pas être seul non plus à attendre des nouvelles ou des réponses qu’il n’espérait pas obtenir.

Lui qui avait considérablement réduit sa consommation de tabac depuis quelque temps, enchaînait cigarettes sur cigarettes. C’était la seule concession à l’inquiétude qu’il s’autorisait.

Il avait bien essayé de travailler un peu, de poser des notes sur papier mais il n’arrêtait pas de penser à Avril. Et il en revenait toujours à ce moment, quand ils s’étaient vus pour la dernière fois sur le quai, le matin même. Ils s’étaient quittés fâchés, en désaccord, dressés l’un contre l’autre. Comme il regrettait à présent qu’ils ne s’entendent pas mieux, qu’ils ne se soient pas parlé. Il aurait dû le lui dire hier soir… Quoi, au juste ? Il ne commençait seulement à concevoir le tour que prenait leur relation que depuis qu’il avait appris l’enlèvement de la jeune femme et que sa vie était sérieusement en danger. Il allait perdre Avril au moment où il était prêt à s’autoriser à… Même en son for intérieur, ce n’était pas clair, mais il n’arrivait pas à penser avec lucidité, à cause de cette peur omniprésente. Lui d’habitude si maître de lui, n’arrivait pas à évacuer cette sensation de catastrophe imminente et ces incertitudes insupportables. Quant à ce qu’il ressentait, il n’avait même pas envie de l’envisager avec honnêteté. Il préférait encore se la raconter, plutôt que de s’avouer qu’il avait failli dans sa mission de protéger Avril.

Et il était là, assis à son bureau, à attendre impuissant, un hypothétique renseignement ! Chaque minute qui passait était une minute de perdue pour Avril ! Sa culpabilité fut telle qu’il se leva brusquement et arpenta rageusement la pièce sous l’œil inquiet de Marlène.

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant en espérant des nouvelles…

  
  


« Salut, c’est moi ! »

« ALICE ?! »

  
  


Marlène poussa un immense cri de joie en reconnaissant Avril, malgré la poussière de charbon qui la couvrait, ses mains noires et son visage maculé. Spontanément, la secrétaire se leva et se précipita vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras, faisant fi de sa crasse, pendant que Laurence ouvrait la bouche, surpris. Un sourire sincère se dessina cependant sur ses lèvres alors qu’il éprouvait un soulagement sans nom et qu’il restait à la contempler, littéralement émerveillé par un miracle qu’il ne comprenait pas. Inconsciemment, il avança vers Alice, prêt à la prendre également dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui…

  
  


« Oh, Alice, c’est merveilleux. Tu es là ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tout va bien !»

« Oui, Marlène, t’es en train de me broyer les côtes, là ! »

« Pardon, mais on s’inquiétait tellement, le commissaire et moi ! »

  
  


A cet instant, Avril dévisagea Laurence, dont le sourire s’effaça brutalement. Soudain peu désireux d’afficher ses sentiments, il reprit son habituelle expression désagréable. La rousse s’aperçut qu’il venait de relever ses barrières et ne résista pas à l’envie de le titiller :

  
  


« Vous vous êtes déjà fait courser par un écureuil, Laurence ? »

  
  


Il fronça les sourcils.

  
  


« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous avez une tête de gland, commissaire ! »

« Très drôle, Avril, mais vous n’êtes pas dans une pâtisserie* ! » Répondit-il avec un brin de cynisme. « Vous pouvez m’expliquer comment vous êtes là, alors qu’on vous cherche partout ? Et c’est quoi, toute cette saleté ! Vous sortez d’une bowette* ou vous avez fait exprès de vous crotter avant de venir ici ? »

« Ben, c’est un peu ça, mais j’vous expliquerai plus tard ! Marlène, j’ai une de ces dalles ! Vous auriez pas un p’tit quelque chose à manger ? Et je sens plus mes mains, bordel ! Je suis gelée ! »

« Tu claques des dents, Alice ! Viens te réchauffer près du radiateur ! »

« Pas de refus. »

  
  


Laurence sortit du bureau et revint presque aussitôt avec une couverture, pendant qu’Alice s’était installé le dos contre le radiateur. Marlène n’avait pas attendu le retour du commissaire pour sortir la bouteille de whisky et des gâteaux secs.

  
  


« Allez-y mollo quand même... » Protesta Laurence en voyant la dose généreuse que versait Marlène dans le verre.

  
  


Il posa lui-même la couverture sur les épaules d’Alice, en faisant fi du blouson au sol qui salopait tout… La rousse tremblait de façon incontrôlable, mais souriait, touchée par leurs attentions. Elle prit avec reconnaissance le verre que lui tendait Marlène et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, tout en grignotant les crackers.

  
  


« Je vais te faire un café bien chaud, Alice. »

  
  


Pendant que Marlène s’exécutait, le policier prit une chaise et s’installa cavalièrement en face d’elle, les avant-bras appuyés sur le dossier.

  
  


« Maintenant, si vous m’expliquiez ? »

« J’ai réussi à m’enfuir. Après votre coup de fil, ils m’ont enfermée dans la cave. Je me suis échappée par une trappe à charbon, d’où mon état lamentable, et j’ai volé une moto pour venir jusqu’ici. »

« Vous savez où ils vous ont retenue prisonnière ? »

« A cinq-dix minutes d’un village, qui s’appelle Houraing. »

« Houraing, c’est en Belgique, non ? » Demanda Marlène qui revenait avec une tasse brûlante.

« Ils m’ont poursuivi en bagnoles, mais ils ont jamais réussi à me rattraper ! J’ai foncé comme une dingue sur ma bécane ! Et j’ai pris un de ces pieds ! »

  
  


Avril avait en effet un sourire radieux. Son visage couvert de poussière de charbon faisait ressortir l’éclat de ses yeux (induit aussi par l’alcool) et ses dents blanches. Laurence le remarqua et se retint de lui dire que, pendant qu’elle _s’éclatait_, comme elle disait, Marlène et lui se faisaient un sang d’encre !

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d’autres ? Sur Prizzi ? »

« A part qu’il avait l’intention de me tuer de toute façon ? Pas grand chose. Il m’a à peine parlée. »

« On ne s’embarrasse pas des parasites, c’est bien connu… »

  
  


Avril le fixa en ruminant, mais laissa passer l’insulte en buvant une gorgée du café infect de Marlène. Ça n’avait pas importance, il était chaud et c’est tout ce qui comptait dans son corps gelé jusqu’aux os.

  
  


« Bernardin et Dussart étaient là ? »

« Non. »

« Vous ne m’aidez pas beaucoup, Avril ! »

« Désolée, j’étais un peu occupée à sauver ma peau ! » Elle plissa les yeux avec fierté. « Vous avez vu, hein ? Je n’ai pas eu besoin de vous pour m’en sortir ! »

« Vous avez eu de la chance, c’est tout. »

« Non, non… Je me suis débrouillée comme une chef ! J’ai géré, René ! »

  
  


Laurence envoya un coup d’œil faussement sceptique à Marlène qui hocha la tête en souriant, entièrement d’accord avec son amie. Il soupira, l’admettant finalement avec réticence, et les filles se mirent à rire doucement.

  
  


« Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous mette en sécurité quelque part. »

« Chez vous ? »

« Non, trop simple. C’est là qu’ils vont chercher en premier. »

  
  


Il se mit à réfléchir. Marlène serra la main de son amie.

  
  


« J’imagine même pas comme tu as dû avoir peur, Alice. Et nous aussi, on a cru t’avoir perdue… »

  
  


Laurence dévisagea Alice sans rien trahir de l’angoisse qu’il avait ressentie. Cependant, il était clair pour la rousse, qui le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir au travers des apparences, qu’il était soulagé de la voir. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

  
  


« Ouais… Je pensais moi aussi que je vous reverrai jamais plus… »

  
  


Alice se rendit soudain compte du ton intimiste et révélateur qu’elle avait employé, qui ne semblait s’adresser qu’à Laurence, et rougit. Elle ajouta vivement en tournant la tête vers son amie :

  
  


« … Tous les deux !... »

  
  


Pas dupe du tout, Laurence cacha tant bien que mal l’effet que les paroles d’Alice venaient d’avoir sur lui. Tout était oublié, pardonné. Leur mésentente n’avait plus aucune importance. Seule subsistait ce lien fort et nouveau entre eux, un lien qu’il souhaitait plus que tout approfondir, si elle le lui permettait !

Marlène, quant à elle, n’avait rien remarqué et souriait, heureuse de cette conclusion. Encore gênée d’avoir tant trahi, Alice bafouilla un peu :

  
  


« Bon, vous… vous prévoyez de faire quoi pour moi, Laurence ? »

« D’abord vous faire sortir d’ici discrètement... »

  
  


Il leur exposa alors son plan.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


L’ambulance attendait dans la cour du commissariat, les portes arrière grandes ouvertes. Glissant et Martin sortirent enfin du bâtiment en portant un brancard sur lequel se trouvait un corps recouvert d’un drap blanc. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans le fourgon, puis les deux hommes ressortirent et Glissant ferma les portes.

Le légiste monta ensuite au volant et démarra. Tranquillement, comme tout bon infirmier l’aurait fait, il sortit et prit la direction de l’hôpital le plus proche.

Une voiture prit le fourgon en filature.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un groupe de policiers en uniforme sortit précipitamment et s’engouffra dans un autre fourgon garé là, en attente. Visiblement, il se rendait en intervention quelque part. Le véhicule démarra et s’engagea sur l’avenue, toute sirène hurlante.

Les occupants de la seconde voiture hésitèrent. Devaient-ils suivre ce fourgon ? D’autant qu’un autre groupe de flics se pressait également à l’entrée et s’apprêtait visiblement à s’en aller. Ils préférèrent attendre...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Marlène, vous pouvez sortir... » S’exclama Glissant, en tapant du poing sur la porte de communication.

« Je me change et j’arrive ! »

  
  


Tim Glissant regarda par le rétroviseur et vérifia que le véhicule le suivait toujours à la même distance. La ruse de Laurence avait fonctionné. Il n’avait plus qu’à rouler vers l’Institut Médico Légal en faisant un ou deux détours et cela suffirait pour noyer le poisson.

  
  


« Ils ont mordu à l’hameçon... »

  
  


Trois minutes plus tard, Marlène ouvrait la petite porte intérieure et s’installait sur le siège passager, habillée en infirmière. Un vrai fantasme devenu réalité. Le légiste siffla en admirant la tenue de la blonde, et plus encore, sa plastique au niveau du décolleté.

  
  


« Marlène, vous feriez tourner la tête à plus d’un médecin ! Ça vous dirait un autre dîner cette semaine, quand Laurence va repartir ? »

  
  


Marlène se troubla et décida de mentir à demi-mots, en regardant droit devant elle :

  
  


« Alice traverse une période difficile et a besoin qu’on la soutienne. Maintenant qu’elle est rentrée, je vais passer plus de temps avec elle… Pas ce soir, parce qu’elle est avec le commissaire, mais les autres soirs, je crains de ne pas être disponible. »

  
  


Glissant comprit ce qu’il soupçonnait, que Marlène n’avait pas apprécié leur premier rendez-vous et qu’elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre l’aventure. Il pesta intérieurement. Décidément, même éloigné, Laurence continuait à maintenir son emprise sur elle.

Le véhicule derrière eux les doubla. Glissant dut soudain freiner lorsque les bandits s’arrêtèrent en travers de la rue devant l’ambulance. Marlène s’accrocha avec un petit cri, vit deux hommes sortirent précipitamment de la voiture, les armes à la main, puis courir vers eux.

Les deux malfrats ouvrirent leurs deux portières et les prièrent de descendre. Le commissaire leur avait dit de ne pas jouer aux héros, aussi Glissant se laissa faire et fit comme on lui avait ordonné, sans protester. Le légiste ouvrit la porte arrière et laissa l’un des hommes monter.

Marlène avait tout rangé méticuleusement. La civière était vide. Avec des jurons, les bandits repartirent vers leur véhicule. Ils avaient été bernés. Glissant et Marlène purent baisser les bras et souffler quand leurs poursuivants quittèren les lieux.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Alice dévisageait Laurence assis en face d’elle dans le « panier à salade ». Encadrés d’autres agents, ils formaient une sacrée paire contrastée tous les deux. L’uniforme de Laurence était trop petit pour lui, étriqué aux épaules, trop court aux manches et aux chevilles. Le sien était un poil trop grand. Elle nageait dedans, devrait-elle dire. Comme il l’observait en retour, elle agita les bras en rentrant les mains, tel un manchot. Laurence secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et le képi trop étroit faillit tomber de sa tête. Elle fut prise de fou rire, sans doute une réaction nerveuse à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en ce jour.

C’était tout ce qu’ils avaient trouvé comme uniformes pour se déguiser. Dans les vestiaires du commissariat, elle avait pu faire un brin de toilette rapide et rêvait de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, puis de se coucher pour mettre fin à cette journée infernale. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas sommeil, encore bien trop excitée par ce qu’elle avait vécu. Laurence semblait las, en revanche. Il s’était frotté les yeux à plusieurs reprises et il toussait, la gorge irritée par le tabac.

Martin les déposa devant l’Hôtel Ambassadeur, un établissement luxueux. C’était là qu’ils passeraient la nuit. Cachés derrière un kiosque à journaux, ils attendirent cinq minutes pour voir s’ils avaient été suivis. Les quelques voitures qui passèrent ne s’arrêtèrent pas. La voie était libre.

Le gardien de nuit fut surpris de voir deux agents de police, dont une femme, sonner à cette heure tardive. Quand il reconnut le commissaire, il le salua familièrement, lui donna une clé sans que le policier lui demande quoi que ce soit, puis laissa traîner ses yeux sur la silhouette informe d’Alice en levant un sourcil, carrément perplexe.

Alors qu’ils montaient le large escalier recouvert de velours rouge, Alice se retourna vers l’homme et le surprit à la mater, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Pas de doute, il devait penser qu’elle était l’une des conquêtes de Laurence et qu’ils allaient jouer ensemble en privé à un petit « jeu de rôles » ! Cela la mit en boule :

  
  


« Vous gênez pas, surtout, continuez à vous rincer l’œil, espèce de pervers ! »

  
  


L’homme disparut derrière son comptoir en haussant les épaules. Laurence s’était retourné et regardait Alice sans comprendre. Cette dernière secoua la tête, furibarde.

  
  


« Laissez tomber ! »

  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurence ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer la première. La chambre était vaste, confortable, avec une cheminée en marbre et une grande fenêtre aux lourds rideaux, sous une hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Un large lit à baldaquin – rien que ça ! – trônait presque au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin, une méridienne, une table et deux chaises complétaient le mobilier. Une porte donnait sur ce qui devait être un petit cabinet de toilette.

A peine entré, Laurence enleva sa veste et se débarrassa de sa cravate. Elle fit de même et se fit soudain la réflexion qu’il n’y avait qu’un endroit où dormir… A moins de se coucher sur la méridienne ! Sans un mot, le commissaire s’était assis sur le lit et enlevait ses chaussures. Il n’allait quand même pas… Elle observa la banquette. Pas question qu’elle s’allonge sur ce truc qui avait l’air dur et pas confortable. Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de savoir :

  
  


« Vous préférez le côté droit du lit ou le gauche ? » Demanda innocemment Avril.

  
  


Elle vit Laurence se raidir, jeter un œil significatif vers la méridienne, puis hésiter, avant de répondre :

  
  


« Comme vous voudrez. »

« Je prends le droit. »

  
  


Il hocha simplement la tête.

  
  


« Je vais prendre une douche. Vous voulez aller à la salle de bain avant ? Demanda t-elle encore.

  
  


Laurence accepta. Alice se trouvait sur son chemin et voulut s’écarter d’un côté, évidemment c’est celui qu’il choisit. Ils se retrouvèrent l’un face à l’autre, et s’écartèrent à nouveau du même côté en s’excusant.

  
  


« On peut danser longtemps comme ça… » Se moqua t-elle.

  
  


Laurence la surprit en lui prenant les poignets et en tournant autour d’elle.

  
  


« Je suis crevé, Avril, et franchement pas d’humeur à jouer avec vous. »

  
  


Il la relâcha et s’apprêta à filer, quand elle lui posa la main sur le bras pour l’arrêter.

  
  


« Ça va ? »

  
  


Ces deux mots tout simples, prononcés d’un ton sincère et inquiet, l’atteignirent en plein cœur et il n’eut pas envie de la railler. Cette nuit, il pouvait se permettre de lâcher du lest, d’être lui-même, de lui dire ce qu’il ressentait vraiment.

  
  


« Je suis content que vous vous en soyez tirée. »

  
  


Alice accepta ces paroles en hochant la tête. Avec un léger sourire, il se détourna d’elle et ferma la porte de la salle d’eau derrière lui.

La rousse afficha à son tour un sourire. Elle aimait quand ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde et qu’ils partageaient leurs inquiétudes. C’étaient des moments précieux, car rares, et qui tranchaient dans leur quotidien fait de harcèlements.

Rassurée, elle attendit en lisant quelques brochures laissées là par l’hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurence sortit en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle disparut alors dans la salle de bain en savourant d’avance le jet d’eau chaude sur sa peau.

Quand elle en sortit un quart d’heure plus tard avec sa chemise d’homme pour seul vêtement, toute propre et parfumée au savon, il avait éteint la lumière et s’était couché. Elle s’approcha du lit en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruits.

La respiration de Laurence était régulière. Il dormait déjà ou faisait semblant. Alice se coucha sur le dos et essaya de trouver sa position sur le côté. Indistinctement, il marmonna quelque chose et elle ne bougea plus.

La rousse ferma les yeux et pria pour que Laurence ne se mette pas à ronfler. Elle espéra également ne pas être réveillée par ses cauchemars récurrents. Brièvement, elle repensa à son rêve de la nuit précédente et faillit pouffer. Si on lui avait dit le matin même qu’elle finirait dans le même lit que Laurence le soir suivant, elle aurait ri à gorge déployée. Jamais un jour, elle n’aurait cru _dormir_ à ses côtés, même platoniquement !

Alice allait rester bien sagement dans son coin et espérer qu’il en fasse de même. Le matelas était confortable, elle avait chaud à présent et se surprit à bailler. Elle se tourna encore et sombra sur une dernière impression : elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

  
  


_A suivre…_

_Oui ! Ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos ! lol ! _

_Il y en a pour tous les goûts dans ce chapitre, et ma foi, à part, maintenir la cohérence de l’ensemble, c’est assez plaisant à écrire._

_ Concernant les 2 renvois : _

_:_

_\- Une bowette (prononcée Bovette) est une galerie de mine en chti. _

_Mon regret dans cette série, c’est qu’il n’y ait pas eu quelques dialogues chtis ou avec l’accent chti, plus authentiques._

_\- Un commissaire a effectivement une tête de gland ! _

_Un gland, autrement appelé un commissaire, est une pâtisserie (si, si, authentique). Elle était trop facile à faire de la part d’Avril ! Désolée !_


	21. Un Tandem de Choc

Laurence avait laissé dormir Avril et lui avait griffonnée un mot avec ses instructions. La chambre était payée d’avance par ses soins et Alice pouvait se faire servir un petit-déjeuner. Elle devait y rester impérativement jusqu’à ce qu’il l’appelle et vienne la chercher un peu plus tard dans la mâtinée.

Comme à son habitude, il s’était réveillé de bonne heure et l'avait brièvement observée, alors qu’elle était couchée en vrac sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille, profondément endormie. Cela l’avait fait sourire. En pagaille, agitée, dans la panade… Rien n’était jamais droit et simple avec elle. Tout allait de travers, même dans son sommeil...

Rapidement, Laurence s’était habillé et avait pris un taxi qui l’avait conduit chez lui, en emportant au passage l’uniforme d’Avril pour ne pas qu’elle sorte. Il avait repris possession de son appartement avec un plaisir manifeste, s’était douché et avait retrouvé ses chers costumes, dont trois manquaient tout de même à l’appel..._ R.I.P. suits…_

A présent Il était assis à son bureau au commissariat, avec l’adresse de la maison où avait été conduite Avril devant lui. La police belge avait été prévenue et il attendait les résultats de leur perquisition, sans se faire d’illusions. Ils ne trouveraient rien sur place. Les malfaiteurs avaient dû mettre les voiles dès la fuite d’Avril et emporter leurs secrets avec eux.

Marlène n’était pas encore arrivée. En se préparant un café, Laurence remarqua un vase posé au sol, contenant un bouquet de magnifiques roses blanches toutes fraîches. De son bureau, il n’avait pas pu le voir. Avril l’avait pourtant prévenu : Glissant avait profité de son absence pour inviter sa secrétaire à dîner. Maintenant, le légiste lui offrait des fleurs pour la courtiser ! Le policier éprouva un malaise diffus et se promit de prendre le médecin entre quatre yeux pour une explication, sans compter la leçon qu’il allait donner à Marlène quand elle arriverait ! Fini de rire maintenant ! Le chat était revenu, les souris arrêtaient de danser !

En attendant, sa secrétaire avait posé les journaux sur la table en face de son bureau. Il parcourut rapidement les articles écrits par Avril depuis le début de l’affaire et fut interrompu par l’arrivée de Carmouille, qui, grande première, frappa à la porte avant d’entrer.

« Bonjour Commissaire. J’ai effectué la recherche sur la plaque d’immatriculation de la voiture qui a servie à l’enlèvement de la journaliste. »

« Alors ? »

« Voiture volée, monsieur. »

« Et la moto ? »

« La plaque ne correspond à rien. Elle n’est pas enregistrée. »

« Quelqu’un a signalé un vol ? Je l’ai vu dans la cour. Un tel engin, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ? »

« Pas par chez nous, en tous cas. »

« Voyez avec les belges alors... Et Andréa Loisier ? Vous savez pour quel joaillier elle travaille ? »

« J’ai posé la question à Marlène, comme vous me l'avez demandé, mais... »

« … Marlène était sensée en parler à Avril, qui aurait commencé à chercher, si elle ne s’était pas faite enlever… »

Carmouille inclina la tête sur le côté en comprenant que le commissaire se servait de Marlène et d’Avril. Quel genre d’ami était-il donc ?

« Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, vous comptez trop sur cette journaliste pour faire votre travail… »

Laurence redressa vivement la tête, piqué au vif et fusilla l’agent du regard.

« Carmouille, vous n’imaginez même pas la somme de choses auxquelles je dois penser, tout ce que je dois anticiper, décider et mettre en œuvre, toute l’énergie que je consacre à coincer ces criminels... Si je confie des missions que rempliraient des enfants de six ans, je dis bien, de six ans !... à Avril, à Marlène ou à vous, c’est justement pour ne pas négliger ou passer à côté de tous ces petits détails qui font la différence ! Maintenant, si vous sentez que ce n’est pas dans vos cordes, je peux confier ces travaux à Martin et vous renvoyer à la circulation ! Il sera ravi de prendre immédiatement votre place ! »

Arlette pinça les lèvres devant le mordant venimeux des paroles de Laurence.

« Non, monsieur, ça ira très bien. »

« Parfait ! Alors, vous pouvez disposer ! »

Carmouille tourna les talons, le visage fermé après s’être fait remonter les bretelles. Elle croisa Marlène en sortant qui la regarda sans comprendre.

« Bonjour commissaire, quelque chose ne va pas avec Arlette ? »

« Juste une mise au point. Et vous, Marlène ? Vous êtes bien rentrée hier soir avec Glissant ? »

Le ton de Laurence était agressif, mais Marlène l’attribua au fait qu’Arlette venait d’irriter le policier une fois de plus.

« Oui, tout s’est passé comme vous l’aviez prévu. Ils ont arrêté l’ambulance, ont cherché Alice sans la trouver, puisqu’elle était avec vous. Puis ils nous ont laissés tranquille et sont repartis sans nous faire de mal. Ils n’étaient pas contents cependant. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? »

« Glissant et vous ? »

« Tim m’a raccompagnée chez moi. »

« Et ?... »

« Et... rien ! »

Laurence observa attentivement sa secrétaire. Marlène ne soutint pas longtemps cet examen et détourna le regard. _Bingo !_ Pensa Laurence. La blonde était incapable de mentir. Il eut alors la certitude qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose et décida de procéder autrement.

« On vous a offert de belles roses, Marlène. Un nouvel amoureux ? »

« C’est moi, commissaire » dit-elle en rougissant. « Je me suis fait plaisir. »

Laurence se leva en boutonnant sa veste et vint au devant d’elle.

« Marlène, c’est un enchantement de voir votre charmant visage s’illuminer de la sorte quand vous rougissez. »

La jeune femme se sentit soudain mal à l’aise et le regarda approcher. Il avait deviné qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, mais il ne semblait pas courroucer. Il souriait même, et avec beaucoup de séduction. Le cœur de la blonde se mit involontairement à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« … Accepteriez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir après notre journée de travail ? »

« Moi ? »

Laurence fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Vous voyez une autre personne ici ? »

Marlène était en panique. Pourquoi fallait-il que son patron lui fasse du plat maintenant ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à lui courir après ? Tim, d’abord et maintenant, le commissaire… C’était comme si ses deux prétendants pressentaient qu’ils étaient en train de la perdre ! Ils avaient des antennes ou quoi ?

« C’est à dire que... je ne peux pas, commissaire ! Je… J’ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ! Je dois également passer chez le teinturier récupérer une robe, et puis ensuite, aller voir Madame Sidoine. C’est pour la kermesse... »

Laurence se contenta de hocher la tête, déçu. L’expérience lui avait appris qu’un cumul d’excuses, aussi crédibles soient-elles, cachaient généralement un mensonge, et celui-là était énorme !

« Avec le temps, j’ai appris à démasquer les menteurs, Marlène. Un détail qui change dans les traits du visage, dans les yeux surtout, et leurs châteaux de cartes s’effondrent. »

« Commissaire, je… »

« Inutile de vous justifier, mais vous me décevez beaucoup... » Elle vit son visage se fermer et il retourna s’asseoir. « … Remettons-nous au travail sérieusement. »

Le commissaire était vexé. Pour la première fois cependant, un vent de révolte se leva face à cette culpabilité qu’il tâchait toujours de lui imposer. Pourquoi devrait-elle penser qu’elle avait mal agi avec lui ? Il était temps que l’éternelle victime secoue le joug sous laquelle il la maintenait. Elle contre-attaqua.

« Et avec Alice, comment ça s’est passé hier soir ? »

Il eut un petit sourire. Ces derniers temps, en évoquant Avril, il souriait plus souvent, sans s’en rendre compte.

« Bien, pour une fois. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous en vouliez, n’est-ce pas ? S’il lui était arrivé quelque chose, vous ne vous le seriez pas pardonné, d’autant que vous ne pouviez pas la blâmer ? »

« Mais pas du tout… »

Le sourire disparut. Il remua inconfortablement dans son fauteuil et Marlène sut qu’elle avait vu juste. Il continua, peu à l’aise :

« … Je suis heureux qu’Avril ait enfin eu la présence d’esprit de réaliser qu’elle était en danger et qu’elle ait réagi en conséquence ! »

« Faites-vous une raison : Alice n’a plus besoin de vous, commissaire. »

« Oui, alors là, je ne parierai pas trop là-dessus ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas encore l’admettre, mais vous vous rendrez bientôt à l’évidence… L’élève a dépassé le maître ! »

« Bon, si nous parlions d’autre chose que d’Avril ! Je trouve qu’elle occupe un peu trop le devant de la scène ces derniers temps ! »

Orgueilleux Laurence qui réagissait à chaud en pensant que sa prépondérance masculine allait être supplantée ! Et par qui ? Sa meilleure ennemie, ni plus, ni moins ! Marlène eut un sourire satisfait. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l’heure et qu’il paie pour avoir abusé de sa gentillesse par le passé. Qui sème le vent...

Le commissaire rumina silencieusement quelques secondes avant de se remettre résolument au travail. Il se concentra sur l’affaire et passa quelques coups de fil. Il s’entretint notamment avec ses collègues de Paris, qui préparaient l’arrestation de Claude Fabre, le restaurateur du Musée d’Orsay, complice de Tourneur. Il allait devoir se rendre dans la capitale pour l’interroger lui-même, mais dans l’intervalle, les flics du _36_ le surveillaient, notant ses allers et venues, et tous les contacts qu’il voyait.

La Criminelle l’informa aussi qu’Andréa Loisier était introuvable. Les policiers s’étaient rendus la veille et ce matin à son domicile, sans la trouver les deux fois. Elle avait récemment emménagé dans l’immeuble et les voisins ne la connaissaient pas. Pour eux, c’était un fantôme et ils ignoraient où elle travaillait. Laurence leur demanda de lancer un avis de recherche et de faire une enquête discrète auprès des joailliers pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

Il appela ensuite Anne-Marie Cassel avec laquelle il discuta longuement. Marlène nota le ton familier de la conversation et ne fut pas étonnée quand il se mit d’accord pour un dîner avec elle. Le commissaire restait décidément toujours un incorrigible cavaleur...

L’heure tournait. Laurence se leva et annonça à la blonde qu’il allait chercher Avril. Il passa d’abord à la chambre de bonne de la journaliste, dont il avait emprunté les clés. Il prenait l’initiative de lui apporter quelques vêtements. En fouillant dans les affaires, il constata avec effarement que la garde robe de la rousse était un assemblage de tenues, toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Ce manque de goût dépassait l’entendement ! Sans se soucier de l’apparence de la jeune femme, il piocha au petit bonheur. Au moins, elle ressemblerait à un clown et le distrairait un peu...

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » S’écria Alice avec soulagement, quand Laurence pénétra dans la chambre de l’hôtel Ambassadeur une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

La rousse remonta prestement le drap sur elle, alors qu’il déposait le sac à côté d’elle.

« Estimez-vous heureuse que j’ai la bonté de vous apporter de quoi vous habiller ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire complaisant et ils se dévisagèrent une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Alice dut lui faire un signe impatient de la main pour qu’il comprenne qu’il devait se détourner d’elle. Laurence alla se planter devant la fenêtre et regarda à l’extérieur pour la laisser se vêtir.

Alice fouilla dans le sac en cherchant de quoi se mettre. Elle avait mal à la gorge, mais rien d’étonnant à cela après sa chevauchée solitaire la veille dans la campagne. Elle sentait poindre un rhume, alors autant se couvrir chaudement pour la journée. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien ce matin. Pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de jours, elle avait enfin fait une nuit complète et sereine. La présence de Laurence à ses côtés y avait-elle été pour quelques chose ? Peut-être mais elle ne voulait pas lui en attribuer tout le mérite. Après tout, elle pouvait être fière d’elle et de ce qu’elle avait accompli !

Alors qu’elle sortait des fringues, le commissaire reprit :

« Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit avant-hier au sujet d’une mission ?

« Oui ?

« Je voudrais que vous cherchiez une certaine Andréa Loisier et que vous l’approchiez. Elle travaille pour l’un des trois joailliers parisiens qui ont initié la commande en Afrique du Sud. C’est aussi elle qui a informé par téléphone Prizzi des modalités du transport. Elle est bien évidemment introuvable. »

« Et je fais comment pour la retrouver ? »

« Vous n’avez qu’à appeler Boucheron, Cartier ou Chaumet, en disant que vous cherchez du travail. Loisier est sans doute une assistante proche de la direction, sinon elle n’aurait pas eu accès à ce genre d’informations sensibles. Si elle a vraiment disparu, ils auront besoin de quelqu’un. »

« Mais ces grandes maisons sont toutes à Paris ! »

« Bien vu, Sherlock ! Je vous y emmènerai. Je dois y aller de toute façon. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Alice le rejoignit à la fenêtre et Laurence jeta un œil vers elle sans répondre. Le pull jaune moutarde détonnait un peu au premier regard, mais s’harmonisait parfaitement avec la jupe kaki, les bas noirs et les bottes marron. L’un dans l’autre, elle n’avait pas si mal choisi que ça pour une fois… Après, comme il s’agissait d’Avril, il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant…

« Vous allez faire quoi à Paris ? » Répéta t-elle.

« Rendre visite à de vieux amis. »

Elle n’allait pas obtenir d’autres réponses.

« Je veux bien aller à Paris, mais en attendant, je n’ai pas d’endroits où dormir ! »

« Un pont devrait faire l’affaire pour une cloche comme vous... »

« Et une vacherie gratuite, une ! Vous trouvez pas ça lassant à la longue de toujours me dénigrer ? »

« Vous êtes une cible si facile, Avril. »

« Tolérante, je dirais… » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « … Je m’en fiche, parce que ce matin, vous n’arriverez pas à me faire sortir de mes gonds ! »

  
  


Elle se mit à lui sourire pendant qu’il la dévisageait en préparant visiblement un mauvais coup. Il sortit de sa poche le journal qu’il avait pris sur la table avant de quitter son bureau :

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un ego aussi démesuré, Avril. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? » Soupira t-elle.

Laurence lui montra l’article sur le rapatriement de l’or et du platine en France. Elle le parcourut rapidement et lui retourna un regard interrogatif. Il n’y avait rien là-dedans qui trahissait un quelconque melon surdimensionné...

« A votre avis, comment Prizzi a t-il su qui vous étiez ? »

Elle regarda à nouveau le journal et comprit tout à coup quand elle découvrit avec stupéfaction sa photo juste sous l’article. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

« Oh, non ! C’est Jourdeuil ! C’est lui qui... Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour avoir un rédac’ chef aussi CON ?! Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser, à ce gros naze ! »

  
  


_Et voilà, elle était partie au quart de tour !_ Laurence eut un sourire entendu et la retint gentiment par le bras alors qu’elle filait vers la sortie, hors d’elle.

  
  


« Non, non, non, Avril ! Ce n’est pas le moment ! Et j’ai mieux à vous proposer ! »

« Si c’est encore l’un de vos plans foireux, vous pouvez m’oublier, Laurence ! »

« Je dois garder un œil sur vous et j’ai besoin d’aller visiter la planque de Bernardin et Dussart à Neuville, donc, vous allez m’accompagner. »

_La fameuse adresse…_ Comme par magie, Avril se montra soudain intéressée et retrouva le sourire. Toutefois, elle se rappela les paroles du juge.

« Je vous préviens : s’il m’arrive encore un truc par votre faute, je porte plainte contre vous ! »

Il la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, puis un sourire étira imperceptiblement ses lèvres en comprenant. Le juge ne lui avait rien dit ce matin et attendait probablement qu’ils se voient pour lui tirer les oreilles.

« Vous avez parlé à Anne-Marie Cassel. »

« Hier, en arrivant... » Alice posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Elle est super, cette juge ! Contrairement à vous qui faites tout pour m’enfoncer, elle, elle m’a redonné confiance en moi, et j’ai à nouveau la patate ! Elle a aussi évoqué vos méthodes contestables !... » Alice avança d’un pas vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « … Vous pouvez toujours courir pour m’utiliser maintenant ! »

« Allons, Avril, vous adorez vous sentir utile… »

« Tout ça, c’est des conneries ! Arrêtez de me manipuler, Laurence ! »

« Très bien. J’en déduis que vous préférez rester enfermée ici ? »

Alice l’observa en pestant contre lui. _La peau de vache !_ Toujours si sûr de lui, arrogant, avec ce petit sourire narquois qu’elle avait envie de lui arracher ! Laurence mit tranquillement les mains dans ses poches et attendit.

Sans un mot, Alice soupira, puis fila chercher un blouson dans son sac. Sans faire de commentaires, il lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Elle aperçut tout de même son rictus moqueur au moment où elle passa devant lui et s’arrêta en le foudroyant du regard :

« Oh, ça va, hein ! »

Un petit rire sardonique fut sa seule réponse.

oooOOOooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à Neuville, dans la planque supposée de Bernardin et Dussart. Cette fois, Laurence avait amené les outils et ils avaient pu pénétrer dans la maison.

Ils s’étaient séparés pour explorer le rez-de-chaussée, plongé dans l’obscurité, avec ses volets fermés. Laurence avait découvert un bureau dans la bibliothèque, et parcourait les quelques papiers qu’il trouvait, pendant qu’Alice visitait les autres pièces.

Un cri d’horreur déchira brusquement le silence de la maison et Laurence accourut immédiatement vers l’origine du hurlement. Là, il retrouva Avril, haletante et effrayée. A la lueur de sa torche, il découvrit un spectacle lugubre : un corps enroulé dans du plastique, au milieu des meubles recouverts de draps blancs, dans la cuisine...

« Oh, non ! Pourquoi c’est toujours moi qui trouve les cadavres ? » Demanda la journaliste d’une petite voix blanche.

Comme à son habitude dans de pareilles circonstances, Laurence lui adressa un regard désabusé.

« C’est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? »

« Je le fais pas exprès, figurez-vous ! »

« Et l’odeur ? Ça ne vous a pas frappé en entrant ? »

Avril renifla bruyamment.

« J’ai pris froid hier en moto. »

Laurence se pencha et observa le paquet en faisant une grimace. Il prit alors un couteau dans un tiroir, puis découpa le plastique. Immédiatement, la puanteur du corps en putréfaction se répandit et il se couvrit précipitamment le nez avec son mouchoir.

  
  


« Ouvrez la fenêtre, bon sang ! »

  
  


Pâle comme la mort, Alice fit entrer de l’air frais dans la pièce et un peu de lumière. Là, elle respira avidement en ravalant une envie de vomir et le laissa faire les premières constatations, en essayant de penser à autre chose et en évitant de regarder vers le cadavre.

Deux minutes après, il s’installa à côté d’elle en brandissant une carte d’identité.

« Bravo, Avril, vous avez trouvé Andréa Loisier. »

« Oh, c’est horrible... »

« Venez, on va prendre l’air, vous avez l’air d’un glaçon endeuillé... On reviendra explorer le reste de la maison dans cinq minutes. »

Pour une fois, Alice le trouva un peu pâle quand elle le dévisagea à la lumière du jour. Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, en écartant les images imprimées dans leurs cerveaux.

« Elle a été tué comment ? »

« Plusieurs coups de couteau dans la poitrine. C’est un travail de professionnel… A voir son état, je dirais que la mort remonte à plusieurs jours… Il faut que je trouve un téléphone et que je prévienne Glissant. »

« J’en ai vu un dans l’entrée, je crois. »

Il hocha la tête, puis lui jeta un regard.

« Prête à y retourner ? »

Elle secoua la tête, pas remise, mais elle le suivit quand même. Dans le vestibule, il avisa effectivement un téléphone, décrocha et écouta. Aucune tonalité, comme il s’en doutait.

« Il faut rétablir le courant. Trouvez le tableau électrique. »

« Pardon, mais moi, je ne vous lâche plus d’une semelle ! »

« Avril… »

Il y eut un craquement étrange au dessus de leurs têtes et ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le plafond en l’entendant. Cette fois, Alice parla tout bas et se rapprocha instinctivement du commissaire.

« C’était quoi, ça ? Il y a quelqu’un à l’étage ? »

« Je vais voir, vous restez là. »

Inquiète, Alice vit Laurence prendre l’escalier et monter les marches le plus lentement possible, en évitant de faire grincer le parquet. Même si le tapis de laine amortissait ses pas, l’opération n’était pas si simple, la montée était plongée dans la pénombre.

Plus bas, Alice n’en fit qu’à sa tête et entreprit de suivre Laurence avec la même souplesse féline. Enfin, façon de parler… Elle se rendit vite compte de la futilité de ses efforts quand elle entendit le policier lui chuchoter sur un ton excédé :

« Arrêtez, Avril, on dirait un mammouth ! Descendez tout de suite ! »

Vexée, Avril ne bougea plus et le laissa continuer seul. Elle voulait revenir au rez-de-chaussée mais ne voyait rien dans l’obscurité. A tâtons, elle chercha la première marche, puis la seconde… Cette dernière était inégale, et elle sentit sa cheville vriller sur une anfractuosité, puis son pied glisser sur le nez de marche. Trop tard ! Alice perdit l’équilibre et tenta sans succès de se retenir à la rampe. Avec un petit cri, elle dévala la dizaine de marches en vrac avant de percuter violemment le mur en bas de l’escalier où elle laissa enfin échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Laurence stoppa net son avancée en entendant le fracas de sa chute. L’espace d’une seconde, son sang se glaça - non pour la malheureuse - mais pour son effet de surprise réduit à néant. Tout bas, il pesta contre la maladresse innée de la journaliste qui avait encore tout fait foirer. Elle devait avoir été investie d’un pouvoir par une force supérieure, ce n’était pas possible autrement !

Furieux, il amorça la descente pour aller achever Avril, si elle était encore vivante...

Et c’est ce geste qui, paradoxalement, lui sauva la vie. Sans le savoir, en montant les dernières marches, il avait déclenché un mécanisme, un simple fil à pêche tendu en travers de l’escalier, relié à une minuterie réglée sur le temps estimé pour que quelqu’un atteigne l’entrée de la première chambre à l’étage.

Laurence fut brutalement projeté en avant par le souffle de l’explosion et dévala à son tour l’escalier comme un ressort magique. Il percuta Avril, encore au sol, qui l’arrêta net. Divers matériaux lourds et gravats tombèrent du plafond sur eux encore et encore, accompagnés d’une poussière épaisse. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos et ils se protégèrent tant bien que mal en s’attendant au pire. Quand le calme revint, Laurence n’en revint pas de sa chance.

« On l’a échappé belle… Ça va, Avril ? »

Alice ne lui répondit qu’en gémissant et en toussant doucement.

« Vous m’écrasez… »

« Cessez de faire votre chochotte, on est vivant ! »

Il se releva en s’époussetant, puis constata les dégâts à l’étage. Au travers de la poussière pas encore complètement retombée, un trou béant ouvrait sur le ciel nuageux dans un enchevêtrement de poutres et de matériaux divers. Miraculeusement, le toit ne s’était pas totalement effondré mais il n’avait aucunement envie de savoir quand cela arriverait, d’autant que les craquements sinistres continuaient.

« Avril, il faut filer d’ici en vitesse ! Debout ! »

Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever, mais elle ne réagit pas.

« Oh, ma tête… ça tourne… »

Alice se frottait le crâne en grimaçant, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait groggy. Il s’accroupit à côté d’elle.

« Avril, vous êtes avec moi ? »

Il lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue. Elle protesta avec humeur devant son traitement pour le moins exagéré.

« Ça y est, vous avez la lumière à tous les étages ? »

Malgré le sarcasme ordinaire, l’expression de Laurence était soucieuse devant la pâleur de la journaliste. Il braqua sa torche dans les yeux de la jeune femme pour observer plus attentivement ses pupilles. Elle détourna le regard rapidement.

« Arrêtez, Laurence ! C’est bon... »

« Les méduses ont bien vécu soixante millions d’années sans avoir de cerveau, vous pourrez bien vous en passer ! Levez-vous ! »

« Espèce d’ordure… »

Elle s’interrompit et se mit à tousser à cause de sa gorge irritée et de la poussière encore en suspension.

« Debout, Marguerite Gautier, inutile de rester ici. »

Elle fut prise d’une violente quinte de toux. Un sourire narquois barra le visage de Laurence.

« Par charité, je suis tenté de vous euthanasier, Avril. »

« Haha ! Très drôle… Il s’est passé quoi là-haut ? »

Etonné, il leva les sourcils et se rendit compte qu’elle était bien plus sonnée que ce qu’il pensait. Sans faire de commentaires, il l’aida à se relever. Elle dut s’appuyer contre lui pour éviter de tomber.

« Allez, Avril, on va rejoindre la pelouse en douceur. »

« J’me sens pas bien… ça tourne... »

« Venez prendre l’air. »

Ils sortirent de la maison dont les craquements inquiétants s’étaient intensifiés. Avril aspira avec avidité l’air frais pendant que Laurence l’observait à la dérobée. Il la laissa récupérer pendant quelques minutes en marchant lentement, puis il accéléra progressivement le pas pour rejoindre la Facelia garée à l’entrée annexe du parc. Enfin, elle se détacha de lui avec un hochement de tête pour le remercier. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs.

Galant, il lui ouvrit la portière sans un mot, puis fit le tour du véhicule et s’installa derrière le volant. Il la dévisagea encore une fois, pour s’assurer de son état.

« Me regardez pas comme si j’allais vous claquer entre les doigts ! C’est passé, je vous dis ! »

« Dans ce cas, je vous interdis de vomir sur mes sièges. »

« Peuh… Vous avez vu votre tête ? »

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur et constata qu’il saignait. Il sortit un mouchoir et épongea le sang sur son front. Il laissa tomber, son costume plein de poussière et taché était fichu de toute façon. Le quatrième en dix jours. Allait-il devoir venir travailler en bleu de travail ?

« Laissez-moi faire… »

Avec impatience, il écarta la main d’Alice et secoua la tête pour la mettre en garde.

« … Très bien ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ! » Répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Il ricana.

« On en reparle demain quand vous aurez mal partout. »

« _J’ai_ déjà mal partout ! A cause de vous qui m’êtes tombé dessus, grosse brute ! »

« Il faut bien que vous serviez à quelque chose ! Merci, vous avez amorti ma chute. »

« Quand vous prononcez le mot _merci_, on a l’impression que vous dites : _vous pouvez crever !_ »

Alice se mit à bouder. Il l’observa, puis leva la main de façon anodine pour enlever un écli de bois perdu dans sa chevelure. C’était un acte futile tellement elle était couverte de poussières et de débris divers. Alice se figea devant l’intimité du geste et croisa son regard redevenu sérieux.

« Merci. »

Le ton était sincère cette fois. La compréhension de ce à quoi ils avaient échappé, passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle haussa les épaules légèrement.

« On est dans un sale état tous les deux, mais vivants. C’est l’essentiel. »

« Une bonne douche et il ne devrait plus rien y paraître. Enfin, pour moi, parce que pour vous… il y a du boulot ! »

Le sarcasme de ces mots déclencha un sourire crispé sur les lèvres d’Avril.

« Si vous saviez comme j’apprécie vos marques d'intérêts pour moi, Laurence, c’est vraiment touchant… »

« Mais c’est tout naturel, ma chère Avr... »

Il y eut un énorme fracas. Immédiatement, ils se dévisagèrent en comprenant qu’il s’agissait de...

« La maison… » Prononça Alice d’une voix blanche.

Le toit venait probablement de s’effondrer. Laurence hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher avec colère :

« Le jour où je vais mettre la main sur cette crapule de Bernardin, je vais lui faire payer au centuple ce qu’il nous a fait subir ! »

Alice le considéra en silence. Elle connaissait sa détermination et savait mieux que quiconque qu’il mettrait tout en œuvre pour coincer le cerveau de l’opération. C’était une question d’orgueil et d’honneur. Rêveusement, elle se mit à imaginer les milles et une façon que Laurence utiliserait pour tourmenter le Lyonnais et sourit malgré elle.

« Ça va, Avril ? »

Laurence venait de la sortir de ses pensées et l’observait d’un air curieux, intrigué par son expression distante.

« Vous êtes trop choupinou quand vous vous faites du souci pour moi. »

« _Choupinou ?_ » Il répéta le mot avec dédain. « Ce n’est pas chez un médecin que je vais vous déposer, mais directement chez les malades mentaux ! »

Alice souriait de façon moqueuse pendant qu’il la fixait sérieusement, sans se dérider. Elle poussa le bouchon encore plus loin dans la provocation, histoire de le faire sortir de sa zone de confort.

« Quand vous me regardez comme ça, Laurence, j’ai l’impression que vous mourrez d’envie de m’embrasser. »

Affligé, Laurence secoua la tête en démarrant le moteur qui ronronna immédiatement, puis ricana :

« Mon Dieu ! Vous avez vraiment pris un gros coup sur la tête ! »

Mais Alice avait vu juste. La façon dont le regard de Laurence s’était posé inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une moue dubitative.

Laurence se pencha vers Alice, puis se ravisa brusquement en fronçant les sourcils, comme s’il prenait soudain conscience de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. A peine surprise par son revirement, Alice l’observa jusqu’à ce qu’il se recule, à la fois troublé et agacé. Le sourire d’Alice s’élargit et se transforma alors en rire moqueur.

Piqué au vif, Laurence passa sa main derrière la nuque d’Avril et attira la rousse à lui. Il temporisa à nouveau, puis posa résolument ses lèvres sur celles d’Alice. L’adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines n’était pas étrangère à son comportement conquérant et dominateur, et il en ressentit immédiatement les effets avec euphorie. Leur premier baiser dura juste ce qu’il faut, le temps pour lui d’y goûter pleinement, de lui caresser les lèvres sensuellement, sans la forcer, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’écarte lentement d’elle avec un sourire narquois, plein de suffisance.

Alice était tétanisée. Sans tourner la tête, elle le regardait en coin. Elle n’en revenait pas... Il l’avait fait !... Elle n’était pas tant choquée par le geste impulsif, que par son auteur ! Laurence… l’avait embrassée !

Avec consternation, la rousse s’éclaircit la voix, avant de dire :

« Ben, merde alors ! Vous loupez jamais une occasion de rouler une pelle à une gonzesse, vous… »

« C’était la seule façon de fermer votre clapet, Avril. »

« Mais… »

« Vous voulez que je recommence ? »

« Ah, non ! Cette fois, je vous en colle une ! »

Il éclata de rire devant la virulence de sa réaction.

« Que de violence ! Pourtant ça n’a pas eu l’air de vous déplaire ! »

« Mais, enfin ! N’importe quoi ! Vous m’avez juste... scotchée !! »

« Voilà à quoi on s’engage quand on joue à _cap’ ou pas cap’_ avec moi ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler, et vous le savez ! »

Alice le dévisagea, encore déstabilisée, et fronça les sourcils, revancharde.

« Cap’ de vous jeter dans le puits le plus profond de la Terre ? »

« Voyons, Avril, dans la limite du raisonnable. »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« J’y crois pas… C’est… J’ai pas de mots ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

Le silence qui suivit était évocateur. Laurence masqua du mieux qu’il put un sourire satisfait. Il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait : la paix... et un baiser, en bonus !

Au bout d’un moment, Avril se reprit enfin et lui demanda :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On rentre. »

« Où ? Chez vous ? Chez moi ? »

C’était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, sans réfléchir, et Alice se rendit immédiatement compte du double sens de sa question. Laurence leva les sourcils.

« On va arrêter tout de suite d’entretenir le quiproquo ! Ce n’est pas parce que je me suis abaissé à vous embrasser, que je coucherai avec vous. »

« _Abaissé ?? _Je ne vous ai forcé à rien du tout, Laurence ! »

« Vous m’avez lancé un défi ! Vous vous attendiez à ce que je me dégonfle ! »

« Peut-être, mais vous ne l’auriez pas fait si vous ne l’aviez pas voulu ! _Voulu_, Laurence ! En votre âme et conscience ! Alors, cessez de faire preuve de mauvaise foi comme à votre habitude ! »

« Encore un mot, Avril, et vous rentrez à pieds ! »

« N’empêche, vous… »

« J’ai dit STOP ! »

Alice se figea en sentant qu’elle entrait en territoire dangereux. Laurence allait la jeter dehors si elle continuait ainsi à l’asticoter. Elle inspira un grand bol d’air et n’insista pas. Peu importe ce qu’il lui affirmait, elle savait qu’elle avait raison sur ce point.

« Vous êtes insupportable » ajouta-t-elle pour clore le sujet.

« C’est vous qui l’avez cherché. »

Il voulait avoir le dernier mot, alors elle le lui laissa. Un silence tendu s’installa dans l’habitacle.

Alice s’installa du mieux qu’elle put alors que tout son corps protestait. Demain, ça allait être l’enfer avec toutes les contusions et les courbatures. Elle appellerait Jourdeuil et resterait chez elle, si c’était impossible de bouger. Enfin, chez elle ? A l’hôtel plutôt comme il semblait le suggérer plus tôt.

Les kilomètres défilèrent et Avril se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle n’osait pas le reconnaître, mais le baiser de Laurence ne l’avait pas laissée indifférente, et c’était ce qui la perturbait présentement. Les lèvres du policier avaient été fermes et chaudes, il avait pris sans consentement, mais sans agressivité non plus. S’il avait poursuivi, elle lui aurait probablement retourné son baiser. N’empêche… Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas repoussé dans la seconde qui avait suivie ? Contrairement à lui, biaiser avec la vérité n’était pas dans sa nature. Elle avait cependant du mal à accepter qu’elle se soit laissé faire... juste par curiosité. C’était ouvrir la porte à des vérités qu’elle n’était pas prête à admettre.

Laurence se concentrait sur sa conduite mais son esprit était également ailleurs.

Il avait embrassé Avril… Cette action en elle-même était déjà perturbante, mais le plus dur à reconnaître pour lui, était qu’il mourait d’envie de recommencer !

Dans leur rivalité, la rousse l’avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Comme il n’avait pas voulu céder un pouce de terrain, il avait fait avec le recul un geste totalement irréfléchi qui trahissait plus qu’il ne voulait admettre. Franchement, qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris d’embrasser la journaliste ? Il refusait de concéder qu’il l’avait fait uniquement par envie et le résultat le troublait, le surprenait même, car la jeune femme ne l’avait pas repoussé avec cris et hurlements, comme il s’y attendait. D’ailleurs, elle semblait plus perturbée que réellement courroucée par son geste.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au commissariat. Laurence éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers elle.

« Vous allez rester ici avec Marlène. La journée est déjà bien avancée et je dois repartir à Neuville avec une équipe de terrassiers pour voir ce qui peut encore être sauvé. Nous devons récupérer le cadavre d’Andréa Loisier pour que Glissant l’examine. »

Elle hocha la tête, s’apprêta à sortir, puis se ravisa.

« Vous ne me regardez plus de la même façon depuis quelque temps, Laurence. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Sans compter ce baiser sorti de nulle part… ça cache quoi cette attitude ? »

« Mais rien… Ecoutez, oubliez ça, c’était une erreur. Mettez ça sur le compte des émotions fortes ou de ce que vous voulez, ça n’a pas d’importance. »

« Vous aurez beau dire, je sais que j’ai raison ! »

Alice le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait fait mouche et opina plusieurs fois de la tête sans rien dire.

« Dans vos rêves, Avril. »

« Vous, vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner. »

Il fit jouer ses doigts sur le volant quelques secondes, comme s’il était impatient de se débarrasser d’elle. Avec un soupir, il finit par lâcher le morceau :

« Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? Que, sans votre intervention miraculeuse ce soir, j'étais un homme mort ? Que je suis béat d'admiration devant le timing parfait de votre maladresse coutumière ? »

Malgré le sarcasme de ses propos, elle eut un grand sourire, tout sauf modeste.

« C’est donc bien ça… Et vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi hier soir, hein ? »

« Certainement pas ! » Claqua t-il. Il soupira, faussement lassé par le tour de la conversation. « … Qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour me débarrasser de vous ? Vous embrasser à nouveau ? Puis, vous ramener dans cette chambre d’hôtel, où j’ai déjà mes habitudes ? »

L'ironie mordante et le sous-entendu des propos de Laurence laissèrent Alice sans voix sur le coup. Il testait incontestablement le terrain, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Pas question de se laisser impressionner encore une fois ! Après s’être éclairci la gorge, elle lui répondit :

« Vous ne sauteriez pas les étapes par hasard ? »

« Quelles étapes ? »

« Me parler gentiment ?... »

Il grimaça.

« … Puis m'inviter à dîner ?... par exemple ? »

Il ne répondit rien, et regarda délibérément ailleurs.

« J'accepte » s'empressa t-elle alors de dire, avant qu’il ne décline.

Laurence la dévisagea à nouveau en pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

« Demain soir, sept heures, au Charlemagne ? »

« D’accord. »

  
  


Laurence hocha la tête et ouvrit la portière, signe que leur conversation était terminée. Avril sortit à son tour de la voiture et le regarda partir. Elle affichait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres sans savoir ce qu’elle avait réellement gagné.

_A suivre…_

_Laurence, acculé dans ses retranchements ? D’une pirouette, il retourne la situation à son avantage ! Laurence, forcé de reconnaître qu’Avril lui a sauvé la vie ? Jamais ! Pourtant, il me paraissait important qu’il concède la victoire à Alice, sans véritablement perdre la face, en restant fidèle à lui-même... _

_Toute à sa victoire, Alice ne se méfie pas du perfide qui tisse sa toile autour d’elle !!! _

_Pour tout fan d’Harry Potter, ces deux-là ont quand même des caractères très Serpentard et très Gryffondor !_


	22. Le Coeur a ses raisons...

Convoquée dans le bureau de Tricard après être passée une nouvelle fois au vestiaire, Avril avait raconté au divisionnaire la visite que Laurence et elle avaient effectuée à Neuville et la découverte du corps sans vie d’Andréa Loisier, l’informatrice de Prizzi. Devant la gravité des faits et le piège tendu par Bernardin pour tuer Laurence, Tricard avait pris un air soucieux et n’avait cessé de répéter que _cette histoire allait beaucoup trop loin_...

Pas étonnant qu’il se sente dépassé ! Lille n’était ni Marseille, ni Paris, mais le grand banditisme s’y était implanté insidieusement et donnait des sueurs froides au divisionnaire. Des têtes allaient tomber, avait dit le Préfet de police, et Tricard voyait déjà la sienne au bout d’une pique !

Avril était davantage lucide à présent et se rendait compte du piège mortel auquel Laurence et elle venaient d’échapper. _Si elle n’avait pas miraculeusement chuté au bon moment_, se disait-elle, _le policier ne serait probablement plus là_... Finalement, il y avait un Dieu pour les maladroits ! Au delà de cette pirouette ironique du destin, elle avait sauvé l’infaillible et orgueilleux Laurence ! Involontairement, certes, mais cela comptait tout de même ! Pour la première fois, il avait été obligé de la remercier, avec plus ou moins de sincérité, mais c’était une victoire personnelle qui brossait l’ego meurtri de la journaliste depuis toutes ces années d’humiliation. Le sauvetage du policier si imbu de lui-même valait au moins un dîner !

Elle éprouvait également un soulagement sans nom qui la questionnait sur son rapport à l’amitié avec lui. Alice était loin d’être une idiote et avait pris conscience que Laurence occupait désormais une place à part dans son cœur, et plus seulement dans sa vie quotidienne. Des liens forts s’étaient tissés avec lui ces derniers jours, qu’elle ne comprenait pas encore pleinement, mais qu’elle refusait d’étouffer dans l’œuf, parce qu’elle aimait cette sensation d’exister enfin à ses yeux.

Alice _savait_ intuitivement qu’elle avait raison quand elle disait que son regard avait changé sur elle mais elle n’arrivait pas à l’expliquer. Peut-être l’avait-elle touchée avec son histoire récente et sa détresse ? Laurence s’était-il senti coupable de l’avoir entraînée une fois de trop dans les ennuis ? Volatile comme il était, elle doutait que ce changement soit permanent.

Même si l’attitude du commissaire avait été pour le moins cavalière dans la voiture, bizarrement, elle lui cherchait des excuses et ne le blâmait pas totalement. Comme elle, il n’avait sans doute pas eu les idées très claires après sa chute et avait réagi sous le coup du stress et de l’adrénaline.

Quelque part aussi, Alice reconnaissait qu’elle avait cherché la petite bête en le poussant à bout. Défier Laurence pour voir jusqu’où il était prêt à aller, semblait être devenu son jeu favori depuis Douvres. Elle se plaisait à l’emmener sur un autre terrain que leurs sempiternelles disputes, qui les laissaient tous deux en colère et souvent amers. Elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il l’envoie bouler, mais c’était lui qui l’avait surprise. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Jamais il ne l’aurait embrassée autrement.

Bien sûr, Alice n’allait rien dire à Marlène. Inutile d’alerter son amie sur un baiser volé, et dont elle ne voulait accorder aucun sens dans ces circonstances particulières.

Tricard la libéra enfin. Elle allait pouvoir se poser et se remettre de ses émotions, en papotant tranquillement avec Marlène. D’ailleurs, elle aperçut la blonde qui marchait dans le couloir et l’interpella. Alice salua Carmouille au passage, qui l’ignora superbement. En revanche, l’agent de police fusilla du regard la secrétaire de Laurence.

  
  


« Dis donc, elle en fait une tête, Carmouille ! »

« Le commissaire l’a recadrée ce matin. Elle n’a pas apprécié. »

« J’ai l’impression que c’est après toi qu’elle en a. »

« Ah, oui ? Ignore-la. »

  
  


Alice fronça les sourcils. Il s’était passé quelque chose entre les deux collègues et elle en chercha la raison possible. Avec son racisme primaire, sans doute que Carmouille désapprouvait la relation naissante entre la secrétaire blonde et le légiste noir ? Cette attitude agaça la militante des droits et l’humaniste en Avril. En quoi ça regardait Carmouille d’abord ? Si Marlène confirmait, elle était prête à aller dire deux mots à l’agent.

Les deux filles pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Laurence, reparti à Neuville avec Glissant.

  
  


« Marlène, tu me cacherais pas un truc ? »

« Non, Alice, qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu as dîné avec Glissant l’autre soir et Carmouille te fait la gueule. Ça se voit que quelque chose la défrise ! » Elle montra ensuite le bouquet. « Tim t’a même offert des roses ! Raconte ! Tu le vois, alors ? »

  
  


Marlène fit la grimace, encore partagée. A quoi bon mentir ? Richard allait venir la chercher tout à l’heure. Il avait insisté de peur que quelque chose de fâcheux lui arrive également. Alice le rencontrerait à coup sûr. C’était la première chose dont son soupirant lui avait parlé ce matin pendant le trajet qu’ils faisaient désormais à pieds pour passer du temps ensemble. Le soulagement qu’elle avait lu sur les traits de Richard quand il avait su qu’Alice était saine et sauve ! C’était vraiment un ange !

Marlène prit une décision :

  
  


« Alice, j’ai quelque chose à te dire, mais il ne faut pas que tu en parles au commissaire. »

« Franchement, Marlène, tu m’as déjà vu lui dire des trucs qui ne regardent que nous ? »

« Des fois quand tu es énervée après lui, il t’arrive de t’emballer, mais là, c’est vraiment important pour moi… Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire. »

  
  


Alice se mit à sourire.

  
  


« Ben, dis donc, c’est du sérieux ! Evidemment que je dirais rien à Laurence ! Mais je voudrais bien voir la tête qu’il fera quand tu lui annonceras ! Il va tomber de haut quand il va comprendre qu’il n’a plus la côte et que c’est Tim qui a raflé la mise ! »

« Tim ? Non, il ne s’agit pas de Tim ! »

« Hein ? »

« Il s’appelle Richard. Je l’ai rencontré il y a quelques jours et il est... fantastique ! » Dit-elle dans un soupir, accompagné d’un grand sourire.

  
  


Alice ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis fronça les sourcils.

  
  


« Oh-oh, minute ! J’ai déjà entendu ça, Marlène ! Pardonne-moi, mais tu es sûre que ce Richard n’est pas un psychopathe ? Il a pas quelques cadavres qui traînent dans les placards ? Pas d’histoires familiales secrètes ou tordues ? »

« Alice ! » S’écria Marlène, soufflée.

« Enfin, j’veux dire, il est normal, quoi ? »

« Tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, enfin ! C’est un banquier ! »

« Ah ? »

« Jeune, beau, charmant, galant, intelligent, avec de l’humour. »

« Un banquier avec de l’humour ? Y a un truc qui cloche, là, non ? »

« Oh, Alice ! Tu ne vas pas devenir comme le commissaire et soupçonner tout le monde d’être un meurtrier ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais après avoir échappé à deux tentatives d’assassinat en vingt-quatre heures, je trouve la normalité très surfaite ! »

« Richard va venir tout à l’heure. Je te le présenterai et on ira boire ensuite un verre ensemble... Alice, il est important que le commissaire croie que je sors avec Tim ! Sinon, tu le connais, il va mener son enquête, me suivre et va tout faire pour que ma relation avec Richard capote ! »

« Je n’aime pas prendre son parti, mais la dernière fois, Laurence avait raison. »

« Et je ne l’en remercierai jamais assez ! Herbert était une erreur monumentale... »

  
  


Marlène baissa la tête à ce souvenir douloureux, puis se secoua résolument, elle avait assez versé de larmes sur elle-même et sur ce dangereux individu qui lui avait menti. Elle soupira :

  
  


« … Mais il faut bien admettre, le commissaire est quelque peu… protecteur ! »

« Jaloux, oui ! C’est comme si tu étais un bibelot précieux qui lui appartient, Marlène ! Tu vas bientôt finir en icône sacrée, sorte de vierge intouchable, accrochée au mur de ce bureau ! »

« Comme toujours, tu exagères. Je pense plutôt, qu’en tant qu’ami, il veut juste le meilleur pour moi. »

« Mouais, c’est ça… »

« Cependant, je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois. Je l’empêcherai de tout gâcher ! »

« Ah, voilà la Marlène que j’aime entendre ! »

« Alors tu me promets ? »

« Evidemment ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j’mens, j’vais en enfer ! »

  
  


Marlène eut un sourire resplendissant. Alice s’installa en face d’elle, excitée comme une puce.

  
  


« Alors, Richard, il est comment ? »

« Toi d’abord, tu me racontes tout ce qu’il t’est arrivé depuis qu’on s’est quittées il y a quelques jours ! »

  
  


Et Alice lui fit le récit de ses aventures en Angleterre avec Laurence. Elle passa néanmoins sous silence le bref écart du commissaire avec Emily, pour ne pas faire de peine à la blonde au cas où. Puis, pour combler les trous, elle raconta sa rencontre avec le juge Cassel, qui lui avait rendue la pêche.

Marlène avait des paillettes dans les yeux quand Alice acheva son histoire une heure plus tard. Elle prit la main de la journaliste et la serra avec émotion :

  
  


« Je suis tellement fière de toi, Alice ! Tu as fait preuve de tant de courage et de persévérance pour t’en sortir ! »

« Tu sais, il y a une grosse part d’inconscience dans ce que je fais. Je réfléchis pas et je fonce sans me préoccuper des conséquences. Alors forcément, ça passe ou ça casse. »

  
  


Marlène ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette confession.

  
  


« Alice ? C’est toi qui dis ça ? »

« Ouais, je sais, il a fallu que Laurence agisse comme moi pour que je me rende compte à quel point j’avais un comportement dangereux pour moi-même, et indirectement, pour les autres ! » Alice haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. « Il m’a fait vraiment peur, je crois. »

  
  


Marlène eut un grand sourire.

  
  


« J’ai l’impression que vous vous êtes rapprochés, le commissaire et toi. Vous avez vécu des moments forts ensemble. Hier soir, il s’inquiétait réellement, même s’il n’en a rien dit. Tu l’aurais vu : il était tendu comme un arc. »

« Pour une fois ! » Alice se mit à rire. « Non, je suis injuste... Depuis dix jours, on est sur le fil du rasoir tous les deux. Il est assez caractériel, et moi, j’ai dû péter un câble une ou deux fois. Il n’y a qu’au pub, où on a pu se parler un peu. C’était différent, et bizarre en même temps... On est moins dans le conflit, plus dans la dérision. Ces épreuves, c’est comme si... je sais pas comment dire... »

« … Comme si vous étiez découverts l’un, l’autre ? »

« Comme si on s’était serré les coudes face aux difficultés, soudé plutôt que d’être contre-productifs, tu vois ? Oh, je ne me fais pas d’illusions ! Quand tout va repartir à la normale, il va réendosser son armure et redevenir l’odieux Laurence ! D’autant plus si toi, maintenant, tu as quelqu’un ! Il va se venger sur moi ! »

« Oh, Alice, non… »

« T’inquiète, je vais gérer, comme j’ai toujours fait ! Mais arrêtons de parler de lui. Dis-moi plutôt à propos de Richard ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

  
  


Et Marlène raconta à son tour en détail sa rencontre avec Richard et leurs attentes respectives. En rougissant, Marlène lui expliqua comment elle avait réagi à leur premier baiser, puis aux suivants. Même si la rousse fut surprise par l’ampleur des émotions de Marlène, son pessimisme naturel vis-à-vis de l’amour avec un grand A reprit le dessus.

  
  


« Marlène, c’est normal que tu réagisses ainsi. Depuis combien de temps n’es-tu pas sortie avec un homme ? »

« Et bien… ça va faire deux ans. »

« Deux années sans faire frotti-frotta ?? Marlène, t’as pas signé pour être nonne tout de même ? »

  
  


Marlène s’agaça de sa remarque :

  
  


« Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! J’ai besoin de connaître un homme avant de pouvoir coucher avec lui ! »

« Arrête de rêver au grand amour ou au beau mariage ! Tu attends le prince charmant depuis trop longtemps ! Prends ce que ce type a à offrir et éclates-toi avec lui ! »

« Cela ne fait que cinq jours qu’on s’est rencontrés ! »

« Bon sang, Marlène, vous vous plaisez ! Alors envoies-toi en l’air, et ensuite, vous verrez bien si vous voulez poursuivre votre relation ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu’il croit… que je suis une fille facile. »

« Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu as envie de lui, oui ou non ? »

  
  


Marlène se mit à rougir furieusement.

  
  


« C’est la première fois que je ressens ça… je veux dire, à ce point, combien c’est organique. »

« Tu vois ? Et Richard te fait oublier Laurence, tu te rends compte ? Tu vas pouvoir t’affranchir de lui et lui montrer que, toi aussi, tu peux avoir une vie privée amoureuse intense... une vie privée de lui, surtout ! Laurence qui prend tout pour acquis, ça va lui faire les pieds ! »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour me venger du comportement du commissaire, Alice. Toutes ces femmes qu’il fréquente pour un soir, une nuit, ne comptent pas pour lui. »

« Je sais, mais tu en souffres quand même. Maintenant, tu dois penser à toi, Marlène. Il est temps de te montrer égoïste à ton tour et surtout de te faire plaisir, selon les élans de ton cœur ! »

  
  


La porte s’ouvrit sur ces entrefaites, et le juge Cassel pénétra dans le bureau, suivie par Laurence. La magistrate fut surprise de trouver la journaliste et la salua :

  
  


« Alice ?... Comment allez-vous ? Swan m’a raconté vos faits d’armes. Deux sauvetages en moins de vingt quatre heures, bravo ! »

« Bah, ce sont les circonstances, un hasard malheureux et un peu de chance, il en faut quand même... »

  
  


Avril échangea un regard prudent avec le policier. Qu’avait-il été raconté à Cassel ? Le connaissant, il n’avait pas dû chanter ses louanges !

  
  


« Encore ? Il va pourtant falloir que vous arrêtiez de jouer les trompe-la-mort tous les deux, où ça va mal se terminer ! J’en serai sincèrement désolée, pour l’un comme pour l’autre, croyez-moi. »

« Avril y a pris goût. Depuis que vous l’avez remontée comme une pendule, madame le juge, on ne l’arrête plus... » ricana Laurence.

« Je l’avais pourtant mise en garde contre vos agissements plus que limites, commissaire. »

« Des avertissements, dont elle se moque éperdument, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

« Alice n’est pas la seule à n’en faire qu’à sa tête, si je me rappelle bien les faits ! Vous ne me contredirez pas sur ce point, n’est-ce pas Laurence ? » rétorqua vertement Cassel, en fixant impitoyablement le commissaire de ses yeux bleus.

  
  


Le fonctionnaire et la magistrate se dévisagèrent en se défiant et Laurence, rabroué, fit jouer sa mâchoire devant sa supérieure hiérarchique. Une tension palpable entre eux s’installa. Sans doute avaient-ils déjà eu une conversation houleuse à ce sujet précédemment ?

Laurence lâcha finalement l’affaire et se dirigea vers son bureau sans un mot. Sa colère était cependant palpable sous la surface policée. Alice et Marlène échangèrent un regard empli d'interrogation, soupçonnant que ça avait dû chauffer en privé entre les deux fortes personnalités. Laurence avait apparemment trouvé à qui parler, et ne l’avait pas digéré.

  
  


« Vous devez être Marlène ? » Demanda le juge, avec un sourire retrouvé.

« Oui, c’est bien ça, Madame. »

  
  


Le juge hocha la tête et porta un regard appréciateur sur la jolie secrétaire. _Swan l’avait bien choisie_, pensa t-elle, en ignorant qu’il n’en était rien, mais qu’elle était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il était resté à Lille après sa première enquête.

  
  


« Puisque vous êtes là, Alice, vous allez pouvoir répondre à quelques questions informelles, sans que je vous convoque dans l’immédiat… Venez-vous installer pendant que le commissaire prend des nouvelles de l’arrestation de Fabre à Paris. »

« Le complice du musée d’Orsay ? »

« Oui... Alors, racontez-moi ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir. Qu’avez-vous vu ? »

  
  


Pendant que Laurence s’informait au téléphone, Alice fit un rapide résumé de son enlèvement et précisa des points quand le juge lui demanda des détails.

  
  


« Prizzi vous a interrogé ? Menacé ? »

« Oui, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je savais que je n’étais qu’un instrument entre ses mains. J’ai même compris rapidement qu’il ne me laisserait pas repartir vivante. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir le plus vite possible. »

  
  


Alice raconta alors comment s’était passée ensuite son évasion. A son bureau où il rédigeait un rapport, Laurence écoutait les deux femmes discuter. L’heure tournait et Marlène voyait approcher dix huit heures avec angoisse.

On frappa à la porte. Laurence releva la tête et pria la personne d’entrer. C’était Richard. Le sourire de Marlène se crispa et elle jeta un regard alarmé vers Alice.

  
  


« Oui ? C’est pour quoi ? » Demanda Laurence, qui n’avait pas remarqué l’échange de regards entre les deux amies et observait l’inconnu en costume et imperméable qui s’encadrait dans la porte.

« Bonsoir. Je viens cher... »

« Richard ! » S’écria Avril, soudain enjouée.

  
  


Le quadragénaire élégant tourna la tête vers Alice au moment où elle se précipitait dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, sans lui laisser le temps de parler ou de réagir autrement qu’en la réceptionnant.

  
  


« Tu as pu venir ! C’est génial ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

« Euh… oui ?? »

  
  


Surpris, Richard fit un grand sourire à la rousse qu’il découvrait pour la première fois.

  
  


« Il m’est arrivé de ces trucs, tu vas jamais me croire quand je vais te raconter ! Oh, je suis trop contente ! »

« Et bien, moi aussi ! Je suis ravi de voir... que tu t’en es sortie... »

  
  


Alice le serra encore une fois avec effusion contre elle, alors qu’il jetait un regard ahuri vers Marlène, toujours aussi crispée derrière son bureau.

  
  


« Avril, vous pourriez m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? » Interrogea Laurence d’une voix tendue

  
  


Pour toute réponse, Alice se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe qu’elle allait sortir.

  
  


« Excusez-nous un moment… Madame le juge, je reviens tout de suite ! »

  
  


Alice poussa fermement Richard dehors, alors que Laurence se levait, interloqué. Qui était cet homme qu’Avril traitait bien familièrement et dont il ignorait tout ? Il avança vers la sortie, prêt à faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau et qu’Alice interpella Marlène en lui faisant signe de venir également.

  
  


« Avril ! » S’écria Laurence.

« Hein ? Oui ? »

« Qui est cet homme ? »

« Mon petit ami, pourquoi ? »

  
  


Alice vit littéralement le visage de Laurence se décomposer, alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils et la regardait avec perplexité et confusion. Avril se méprit sur les raisons de cette déconfiture.

  
  


« Vous inquiétez pas ! Je risque rien ! C’est un banquier ! »

« La belle affaire ! » cracha t-il avec dérision.

« Pétez un coup, Laurence ! Il va pas me kidnapper au milieu du commissariat ! Je reviens, j’vous dis... Marlène, tu bouges ? »

  
  


La porte se referma sur les deux femmes pendant que Laurence enregistrait enfin qu’Avril avait une aventure. Mais quand avait-elle eu le temps de ramasser un homme ? Cela devait remonter à bien avant son départ en Angleterre. Avec effarement, il comprit la nature de cette nouvelle tension qui était brusquement montée en lui et qu’il reconnut...

Tel un poison qui se répandait insidieusement dans son être, la jalousie s’infiltra en lui et il se rendit compte avec consternation et horreur de la place qu’Avril occupait désormais dans son cœur. Il tenta bien de refouler l’émotion parasite en se traitant mentalement d’idiot, mais son imagination prit un malin plaisir à faire jaillir des images d’Alice dans les bras de cet autre... Inconsciemment, Laurence serra les poings et ravala un juron bien senti. _Et si la rousse était amoureuse de ce type trop bien habillé et plutôt avenant ? Un banquier pour Avril ?? Allons bon, et pourquoi pas un Prix Nobel, pendant qu’on y était ??_

Quelqu’un chassa les pensées acerbes de Laurence en s’éclaircissant la gorge. Le policier tourna la tête trop tard vers Cassel dont il avait totalement oubliée la présence. La magistrate, habituée aux confrontations et observatrice redoutable de l’âme humaine, n’avait pas perdu une miette du drame, assise aux premières loges. Et elle avait reconnu l’expression à la fois tourmentée et furieuse de son ancien amant.

  
  


« Et bien, et bien... cette histoire prend un tour inattendu... »

  
  


Laurence mit les mains dans ses poches et prit un air détaché. Il essaya surtout d’écraser la colère qu’il ressentait, en évitant de la reporter sur Cassel, qui n’y était pour rien malgré son commentaire provocateur. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait de se défouler sur le juge !

  
  


« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu entends par là ! » bougonna t-il.

« Oh, arrête ton char ! J’ai bien vu comment tu la regardes ! Alice est devenue beaucoup plus qu’une amie, bien que le terme soit fortement biaisé en ce qui te concerne, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je m’inquiète juste un peu pour elle, c’est tout ! Après ce qui lui est arrivé depuis vingt quatre heures, c’est normal, non ? Et en plus, tu l’as placée sous ma protection ! »

  
  


Cassel soupira devant son habituelle mauvaise foi. Ce trait de caractère qui lui était propre, ne lui avait pas manqué du tout !

  
  


« Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, avant qu’elle ne s’intéresse sérieusement à ce garçon ! »

  
  


Laurence balaya d’un rire le conseil et secoua la tête, alors que sous son crâne, la rage prenait le pas sur la raison. Anne-Marie avait vu juste, comme toujours. La lucidité de cette femme l’avait toujours fasciné, sauf qu’à cet instant, il la trouvait dérangeante et plus que mal venue.

La magistrate se leva pendant qu’il arpentait le bureau de long en large, énervé, et rangea des papiers dans sa sacoche sans le regarder. Le langage corporel de son ancien amant n’avait pas changé en dix années. Il était en colère, mais pas encore suffisamment, pour tout nier farouchement. Elle le laissa mariner un peu, avant de reprendre calmement :

  
  


« Au début, je me suis franchement demandée ce que tu lui trouvais, mais il s’avère que c’est une fille incroyablement généreuse et courageuse... Elle ne manque pas de piquant non plus, et a une paire de couilles, comme peu d’hommes en ont ! »

« Anne-Marie, ton vocabulaire s’est singulièrement enrichi et élargi au contact des fripouilles de bas étage ! » grogna Laurence, certes sur la défensive, mais encore en état d’écouter ce qu’elle avait à dire. »

« Tu sais ce qui me frappe le plus ? »

  
  


Laurence croisa les bras et se contenta de soupirer, comme ennuyé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

  
  


« … Qu’un homme comme toi, avec toute la symbolique que tu représentes en termes de virilité et de machisme, de séduction et de charisme, soit ami avec des femmes !… Pas des hommes, non ! Deux femmes, dont l’une est une vraie bombe sexuelle, il faut bien le dire, et l’autre, tout à fait son opposée ! Alors ça, ça m’épate ! Et ça trahit tellement de ta vraie personnalité ! »

  
  


Il eut un geste d’agacement et grimaça, prêt à mordre si elle continuait dans cette direction. Elle leva alors la main pour prévenir toute réflexion et continua :

  
  


« Oh, non, je n’ai pas envie de me moquer, je trouve ça véritablement admirable et tout à ton honneur. Et tu sais pourquoi ?... Parce que ces deux femmes aussi différentes soient-elles l’une de l’autre, t’ont fait évoluer, Swan ! Tu as changé, et en bien !

  
  


Il baissa la tête et la secoua en ricanant, alors qu’elle continuait :

  
  


« Si, tu as changé... Tu es devenu plus attentionné et ouvert aux autres. Ton côté féminin trouve enfin à s’exprimer, derrière cette façade de testostérone exacerbée... »

« Non, Anne-Marie, tu te trompes ! Je suis toujours l’infâme salaud que tu as connu. »

« Oh, ça, c’est l’étiquette que tu aimes qu’on t’accole ! » Elle eut un sourire. « Tu sais parfaitement que ton humour noir et tes sarcasmes sont un prétexte pour prendre plaisir à humilier les médiocres, dire tout ce que tu veux qu’on croit que tu penses sur la nature humaine, et surtout, te protéger des autres en les éloignant ! »

« Exactement comme toi, avec cette réputation d’emmerdeuse chronique, qui n’est pas une légende en ce moment même ! »

  
  


Elle se mit à rire sincèrement devant le mordant de ses propos.

  
  


« Swan, toi et moi pratiquons depuis trop longtemps ce jeu de miroirs, pour savoir ce qu’il en est réellement. Et on se connaît bien trop par cœur. »

  
  


Ils se dévisagèrent, non sans une certaine nostalgie, et Laurence sentit l’étau de la colère et de la jalousie se desserrer grâce aux souvenirs de leurs rivalités amoureuses qui avaient bâti leur relation. Il consentit enfin à sourire quand il comprit sur quel terrain elle l’emmenait pour le détourner de ses préoccupations.

« Tu es toujours une redoutable adversaire, Anne-Marie. »

« Tu n’es pas mal non plus... » Elle eut un petit sourire. « … Et il y a peut-être une jeune femme qui attend de toi la même chose que ce que j’ai vécu, qui sait ? »

  
  


Laurence secoua la tête encore une fois. Cassel ignorait le cercle infernal de sa relation avec Avril, la profondeur du fossé qui s’était creusé entre elle et lui au fil du temps, un fossé qu’il avait contribué lui-même à établir. Le pire, c’est qu’il avait donné à Avril les armes qui étaient les siennes, pour qu’elle se défende bec et ongles contre lui... Une très grande réussite au vu des changements opérés chez la journaliste depuis leur rencontre initiale !

  
  


« Après huit années d’une amitié faite davantage de bas que de hauts ? J’en doute. » ricana t-il.

« Tu la toucheras probablement plus en lui révélant l’homme que tu es en réalité, qu’en jouant les machos insensibles et haïssables. »

« Aussi ignoble que je sois, elle doit pourtant m’apprécier, sinon pourquoi crois-tu qu’elle s’accroche à moi et m’emmerde continuellement comme elle le fait ? »

« Parce qu’Alice sait instinctivement qui tu es au fond... Qu’est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Tu ne peux pas empêcher les optimistes d’espérer et de croire dans les causes perdues ou désespérées ! Tant mieux en un sens ! Elle a bien le temps pour les désillusions qui viendront avec l’âge… Mais toi, qu’en est-il ? »

  
  


Sa récente expérience personnelle l’avait confronté à sa propre mortalité et Alice avait failli mourir pas plus tard que la veille et ce matin, révélant la fragilité et la force de leurs liens.

Pouvait-il encore s’autoriser à croire en quelque chose de fondamentalement humain, après ce qu’il avait vécu si intensément avec Maillol ? C’était là toute la question. Une cause perdue, avait dit Cassel ? Oui, il y avait de ça... Grave soudain, il soupira :

  
  


« On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Tu penses que le bonheur est à portée de main et il te glisse entre les doigts au moment où tu veux le capturer. »

  
  


Cassel avait entendu les rumeurs dans les couloirs du palais. Une des secrétaires, ignorant le lien qui les unissait, lui avait raconté ce qui se murmurait au sujet du commissaire Laurence : que l’éternel séducteur serait tombé amoureux d’une femme et qu’elle serait morte tragiquement dans un accident d’avion deux ans plus tôt, alors qu’il allait la demander en mariage. On n’avait jamais retrouvé son corps, mais le commissaire avait déposé une demande d’autorisation d’inhumation. Cassel avait vérifié auprès des services concernés et cela s’était avéré exact. Elle en avait été bouleversée. Cette inconnue avait dû réellement compter pour Laurence.

Bien évidemment, elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions quand ils s’étaient revus. Pudique comme il était, Laurence ne lui aurait pas répondue ou l’aurait envoyée paître. La même émotion qui l’avait saisie au moment où elle avait découvert la vérité, s’empara d’elle et elle lui sourit avec tristesse :

  
  


« Pour retomber amoureux, Swan, il faut s’autoriser à oublier le passé. Es-tu prêt à le faire ? »

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Désolée pour cette mise en scène... » Alice tendit la main vers Richard et se présenta : « Je suis Alice, l’amie de Marlène. »

« J’avais cru comprendre… Richard Lemaître. Et sincèrement heureux que vous ayez pu échapper à vos kidnappeurs. Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Plus tard, Richard ! » S’interposa Marlène.

  
  


La blonde se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son cher et tendre et l’embrassa avec fougue. Surprise, Alice les regarda se rouler des pelles, là dans le couloir, heureusement déserté à cet instant, et murmura, gênée :

  
  


« Bon sang, vous devriez prendre une chambre ensemble... » Elle remua inconfortablement et s’éclaircit la voix : « … Je veux pas vous interrompre, mais si Laurence survient, ce que j’ai fait n’aura servi à rien !... Hé, vous m’entendez ? »

  
  


Finalement, Marlène se ressaisit avec difficulté et prit ses distances vis à vis d’un Richard qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Alice comprit qu’elle allait devoir les laisser tranquille pour la soirée, qui allait probablement se terminer rapidement à l’horizontale, vu la tension sexuelle existante entre ces deux-là...

  
  


« Pourquoi vous… tu as agi comme ça, d’ailleurs ? » Demanda Richard à Alice, après s’être repris à son tour.

« Le commissaire ne doit pas savoir pour nous deux, Richard, sinon il va tout faire pour saboter notre relation ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux de toi ? »

« Même pas ! C’est juste qu’il considère que Marlène est sa secrétaire et qu’à ce titre, elle lui appartient et qu’il a un droit de vie et de mort sur ses relations avec des hommes ! » Expliqua Alice avec humeur.

« Mais de quel droit il se permet ? Attends un peu... »

  
  


Marlène dut retenir Richard par le bras, car il partait dire quelques vérités bien senties à son mufle de patron !

  
  


« Richard, s’il-te-plaît… Laisse, ça n’a aucune importance ! Ce n’est pas lui qui va nous empêcher de nous voir. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »

  
  


Alice approuva l’attitude vindicative de Richard. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore mais elle commençait à l’apprécier.

  
  


« Tu viens prendre un verre avec nous, Alice ? »

« Non, je vais y retourner, la juge m’attend… Et vous avez besoin d’être seuls tous les deux. »

« Demain soir, alors ? »

« Demain soir ?... Non, ça va pas être possible, j’ai un rencart. »

« Oh ? Quelqu’un que je connais ? »

  
  


Avril se retrouva soudain embarrassée pour une raison inconnue et mentit :

  
  


« Non... C’est pour le travail, en plus ! Ben oui, je peux plus écrire sur l’enquête, alors faut que je trouve autre chose à faire, sinon Jourdeuil va me sacquer ! »

  
  


La blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

  
  


« Une autre fois, alors... Merci, Alice, pour ton intervention. Je t’appelle demain. »

  
  


Marlène prit ensuite le bras de son prétendant et ils se sourirent, comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde, prêts à partir.

  
  


« Bonne soirée ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

  
  


Alice les regarda s’en aller en se sentant soudain seule et triste. Ils formaient un joli petit couple tous les deux et elle leur espérait le meilleur. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait se trouver un Jules régulier, avec qui elle passerait du bon temps sans se prendre la tête...

  
  


« Tiens, Alice ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Entendit-elle soudain dans son dos.

« Tim ? Salut ! Euh… j’attends Laurence. »

« Ce n’est pas Marlène qui s’en va là-bas ? Et qui est ce grand type qui l’accompagne ? »

  
  


Alice fit nettement la grimace et prit le bras du légiste en l’entraînant vers son bureau.

  
  


« Tim, il faut qu’on parle... »

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Mon comportement avec toi n’a pas été des plus exemplaires » reconnut Laurence.

« Tu veux parler de tes infidélités ? »

  
  


Le policier se figea. La magistrate reprit doucement :

  
  


« Je n’ai jamais été dupe et je ne t’en ai pas voulu. On se voyait deux, trois fois par semaine, le reste du temps, tu faisais ce que tu voulais. »

« Pourquoi n’as tu rien dit, si tu savais ? »

« Quel droit avais-je sur toi, Swan ? Aucun, on ne s’était rien promis et tu étais l’amant d’une femme mariée… Je fermais les yeux sur tes aventures car j’avais peur de te perdre, si je te privais de cette liberté, somme toute sans importance... »

  
  


Elle s’approcha de lui en lui souriant.

  
  


« … Tu m’as fait vivre une année de bonheur intense, ce qui était déjà beaucoup demandé à un homme comme toi. »

  
  


Il y eut un silence.

  
  


« Tu m’as perdu finalement, mais j’étais prêt à franchir le cap, tu le savais ? »

« Le cap ? »

« Te demander de quitter ton mari et de venir vivre avec moi... Ça n’aurait pas été une épreuve insurmontable, on aurait continué à ne faire que de se croiser… » remarqua t-il sur un ton sarcastique, puis il redevint sérieux : « … J’ai apprécié cette relation, en toute honnêteté, et je suis désolé de la tournure qu’elle a prise. Je sais que tu en as beaucoup souffert. Notre séparation forcée, ton divorce, et puis ton départ professionnel à Bordeaux dans la foulée, mon arrivée chaotique ici... »

« … Que tu as vécu avec raison comme une véritable injustice... Tu n’es pas responsable de la fin abrupte de notre liaison et des conséquences qu’elle a eues sur ta carrière. Je suis la seule à blâmer. »

  
  


Laurence eut un sourire triste.

  
  


« Anne-Marie, je n’allais pas t’en faire le reproche. Tu avais déjà pris cette mutation comme une punition méritée. »

« C’est ce que je croyais au départ, c’est vrai... En réalité, c’est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! J’ai passé neuf merveilleuses années à Bordeaux, j’ai enseigné à l’E.N.M. Je suis devenue une amie proche de Chaban-Delmas et j’ai pu tisser un réseau politique solide, sans lequel je ne bénéficierai pas de cette liberté de m’exprimer et de pouvoir faire mon travail correctement aujourd’hui. Je ne regrette rien, si tu veux savoir. »

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne regrette pas non plus d’avoir été parachuté à Lille ? Ne te méprends pas, tu as compté pour moi. Beaucoup... Comme je te l’ai dit, tu es l’une des rares femmes avec qui j’aurai pu envisager de vivre. »

« Mais ça ne s’est jamais fait, nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, sans chercher à nous revoir... Je t’ai aimé, Swan, comme on n’aime qu’une fois dans une vie. Je t’aime probablement encore, mais j’ai tiré un trait sur le passé. »

  
  


Il inspira profondément.

  
  


« Je comprends… Alors, notre dîner, ce soir ? »

« Ce ne serait qu’une chimère, qu’une tentative avortée de faire revivre quelque chose qui n’existe plus, et pour de mauvaises raisons qui plus est… Alice ne mérite pas ça. »

  
  


Laurence baissa la tête avec un sourire sans joie. Cassel avait raison. Qui avait-il cru pouvoir tromper ? Lui-même ? Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui l’intéressait présentement et elle s’appelait Alice Avril. Elle n’était pas libre, sans doute peu encline à s’intéresser à lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d’espérer, lui, l’éternel pessimiste ! Quelle ironie !

Justement une furie rousse ouvrit résolument la porte et pénétra dans le bureau au même moment, les ramenant brutalement au présent.

  
  


« Je suis revenue ! Pardon encore ! »

  
  


Elle s’arrêta net en les voyant si proches l’un de l’autre, et si sérieux.

  
  


« Vous en faites une tête d’enterrement tous les deux ! Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

« Non, nous évoquions juste des souvenirs communs… »

  
  


Machinalement, Laurence s’éloigna de Cassel alors qu’Alice fronçait les sourcils. Visiblement, ils n’étaient pas très heureux, ces souvenirs… ou c’était de la nostalgie...

Cassel prit sa sacoche et sortit un objet de sa poche en s’approchant d’Alice.

  
  


« Tenez, ce sont les clés d’un petit meublé que je possède dans le Vieux Lille. Il est libre en ce moment. En attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez vous, vous pouvez l’utiliser pour vous cacher… »

« Merci, c’est très aimable à vous, mais… »

« C’est à deux pas du domicile du commissaire. Il se fera un plaisir d’accourir à votre secours, si vous êtes en danger, n’est-ce pas Laurence ? »

  
  


Le regard que Cassel lança au policier se fit insistant. Le policier serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien.

  
  


« Et allez voir le juge Simon, ma proposition de travail tient toujours… »

« Ben, merci alors. »

« Je vous convoquerai à nouveau dans quelques jours au Palais pour prendre officiellement votre déposition. D’ici là, prenez soin de vous... » Elle se tourna vers Laurence. « Et vous, commissaire, vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire… Tenez-moi informée des avancées de votre enquête... Bonne soirée à tous les deux ! »

  
  


La porte se referma derrière elle et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, dans le silence ambiant. Soudain claquée, Alice s’assit devant le bureau de Laurence en se massant le cou et en étirant ses muscles endoloris par sa chute matinale. Ce soir, promis, elle allait tomber dans la bouteille de Synthol !

  
  


« Vous n’êtes pas sensée être avec votre petit ami ? » Demanda Laurence de façon neutre, sans avoir l’air d’y toucher.

« Pas ce soir, non… Richard ne faisait que passer. »

« Un homme marié ? Je croyais que vous ne faisiez que dans les célibataires ou les veufs ? »

  
  


Elle haussa les épaules et fit aussitôt la grimace.

  
  


« Les mecs sont pas livrés avec des étiquettes dessus ! »

  
  


Il haussa brièvement les sourcils et murmura un « Mon dieu... » lourd de signification, puis reprit plus haut :

  
  


« Et... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes avec lui ? »

« Quelque temps, oui… Et vous ? Vous ne deviez pas dîner avec Anne-Marie comme c’était prévu ?

  
  


Marlène avait encore trop parlé. Sèchement, il répondit :

  
  


« Reporté. J’ai du travail. »

« Je peux vous aider ? J’ai rien à faire ! »

« Avril, qu’est-ce que Cassel vous a dit ?... Vous n'intervenez plus ! Je vais donc vous déposer à l’appartement qu’elle met gentiment à votre disposition et repartir travailler. »

« Je vais m’ennuyer, Laurence, et quand j’m’ennuie, je fais des conneries ! »

« Couchez-vous et dormez ! Ça vous évitera d’en faire ! »

  
  


Alice ne s’en laissa pas compter et releva fièrement le menton :

  
  


« Et qui va vous protéger ? Parce que c’est vous que Prizzi visait à Neuville, je vous signale ! Maintenant qu’il a loupé son coup, il va vouloir recommencer ! »

« Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de personne d’autres que moi-même pour assurer ma protection ! »

« Ah oui ? Je sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête en ce moment, Laurence, mais depuis vous êtes rentré, vous êtes à côté de vos pompes ! Et s’il vous flingue dans la rue quand vous sortez ? Ou même quand vous êtes chez vous ? Ce taré n’en est pas à ça près ! »

  
  


Laurence ne releva pas sa remarque, car sa réflexion n’était pas dépourvue de bon sens. Il soupira :

  
  


« C’est pour ça qu’il ne me trouvera pas chez moi. »

« Vous retournez à l’hôtel ? »

  
  


Il la dévisagea, visiblement réticent à lui livrer des informations, puis lâcha finalement :

  
  


« Je prends la route pour Paris après vous avoir déposée. »

« Paris ? Vous allez interroger Fabre ? »

« Oui, demain matin, première heure, mais pas seulement… Vous vous rappelez Jacqueline, la femme à qui vous avez parlé chez Prizzi ? »

« Oui ? Ce tordu la retenait en otage, ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

  
  


Il prit son manteau et lui fit signe de faire de même.

  
  


« Elle s’appelle Jacqueline Santini. Je vais aller rendre visite à son mari à la Santé. Matteo Santini était associé avec Prizzi et il est tombé pour une sombre affaire de corruption et d’influences… »

  
  


Galamment, il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant.

  
  


« … Prizzi a fait pression sur lui pour ne pas qu’il parle, en tenant Jacqueline. Elle, je l’ai retrouvée et fait mettre sous protection. S’il accepte de témoigner contre Prizzi à son procès, il bénéficiera d’un aménagement de sa peine. Quant à Jacqueline… »

« Oui ? »

« J’espère obtenir quelques compensations. Elle n’est pas insensible à certaines stimulations. »

« Vous entendez quoi par là ? » Demanda Alice en se raidissant soudain.

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez, Avril ! J’espère seulement qu’elle va me dire où Prizzi et ses acolytes se cachent en Belgique ! »

« En échange de quoi ? » Insista t-elle.

« De protection, bien sûr !... Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne couche pas avec toutes les femmes que je croise ! »

  
  


Laurence la dévisagea avec colère et Alice fut surprise par sa soudaine animosité à son égard.

  
  


« En revanche, vous... » commença t-il.

  
  


Mais le policier s’interrompit brusquement et retint son commentaire peu flatteur en fermant les yeux brièvement. Il ne devait pas laisser transparaître sa jalousie, car il s’agissait bien de cela, et il venait de penser à elle en des termes bien peu élogieux. S’il le lui disait à haute voix, c’en était fini de leur amitié…

  
  


« Quoi, moi ? » contre-attaqua t-elle agressivement, en sentant venir la vacherie et en se préparant à lui répondre.

« Rien... »

  
  


Enervé contre lui-même, Laurence passa derrière l’accueil et ramassa quelque chose qu’il posa avec un claquement sec sur le comptoir devant Avril : c’était la clé de la _Triumph_. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

  
  


« L’adresse de Cassel est au 26, rue Saint Etienne, au 2ème étage. Une fois que vous avez récupéré la moto au garage, vous sortez par la cour derrière... Bonne nuit, Avril ! »

« Attendez, Laurence ! »

  
  


Il l’ignora et elle dut courir pour se placer devant lui avant qu’il ne sorte dehors.

  
  


« Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre moi, mais je veux pas qu’on se quitte fâchés comme hier matin ! S’il vous arrivait quelque chose… » Elle déglutit très nettement, puis serra les poings, soudain féroce. « … je vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

  
  


Laurence la dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, et il se contenta de hocher la tête en soupirant, toute colère subitement envolée.

  
  


« Vous ferez bien attention à vous, hein ? » Lui demanda t-elle, encore aux abois.

« Oui, maman... » Finit-il par lâcher avec sarcasme.

  
  


La rousse étouffa un rire et secoua la tête pendant qu’il la regardait avec des yeux qui pétillaient indéniablement de malice. Impulsivement, elle se jeta contre lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Puis, elle se recula, un peu troublée mais ravie d’avoir fait la paix avec lui. Surpris, il hocha à nouveau la tête, s’éclaircit la voix et dit :

  
  


« On se voit demain soir... Bonne nuit, Alice. »

  
  


_Alice_… Laurence lui adressa un bref sourire, puis sortit dehors sans se retourner alors qu’elle le suivait des yeux, choquée et ravie. Il venait de l’appeler _Alice_, et c’était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu’il lui ait jamais dite ! Elle se sentait tout à coup heureuse, comme si ce simple mot magique suffisait à apaiser tous ses tourments, toutes ces tensions.

De prime abord, l’idée lui avait parue absurde, mais finalement, l’appeler Alice alors qu’elle n’était pas dans une situation de détresse et qu’elle ne s’y attendait pas, c’était un coup de génie… Le sourire radieux que la jeune femme lui avait adressé valait tous les déboires accumulés lors de cette journée pourrie !

Alors qu’il montait en voiture, un léger rictus calculateur s’afficha sur son visage et il se dit qu’il allait devoir se montrer prudent et ingénieux s’il ne voulait pas qu’elle découvre la vérité à son sujet. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait faire l’objet de ses railleries si elle venait à réaliser ce qu’il éprouvait à présent pour elle !

_A suivre…_

_Merci à ceux et à celles qui continuent à suivre les aventures de Laurence et d’Alice._

_La suite prochainement…_


	23. Ces Messieurs de la Crim'

« Alors, tu as des nouvelles ? » Demanda Marc Bernardin.

  
  


Emile Dussart déposa son arme sur la table alors que le Lyonnais terminait calmement une réussite en fumant. Il s’installa face à son camarade et se servit une rasade de whisky.

  
  


« Laurence en a réchappé, ainsi que la fille. Ils ont trouvé le corps de Loisier. »

« Merde... »

« Ouais… Prizzi ne va pas être content. »

« Je me fous bien de ce que Prizzi pense ! Le problème, c’est qu’il devient ingérable. Il est obsédé par ce flic ! »

  
  


Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Depuis quarante huit heures, ils étaient à l’abri dans un petit pavillon retiré, habituellement inoccupé, loué discrètement par un proche de Bernardin. Pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux, ils avaient refusé toute aide extérieure et restaient cachés.

Pour faciliter le dernier transport des pierres, les gangsters avaient reconditionné les caisses en de petits sacs en toile qu’ils avaient planqués un peu partout dans la maison, notamment derrière les plinthes, dans les sous-plafonds et dans les têtes de lit. Personne ne pensait jamais à chercher dans ces endroits insolites.

Tout était en permanence sous leurs yeux, ce qui facilitait la surveillance. Prizzi allait et venait, s’impatientait et pestait, leur mettant les nerfs en pelote. Heureusement, depuis le rapt d’Avril, il était retenu en France par des affaires qu’il devait régler en urgence. Les interventions croisées de la police orchestrées par Laurence l’obligeait à se réorganiser et lui faisait mal. Bon nombre de ses relations avaient été arrêtés. Certains s’étaient enfuis. Des traîtres l’avaient vendu, disait-il. Tout partait à vau-l’eau. L’enlèvement de la journaliste avait été un échec. Et maintenant, la bombe artisanale que Dussart avait posée dans la maison à Neuville n’avait pas eu les effets escomptés.

Pragmatique, Bernardin avait prévenu _le Corse_ de cette possibilité, mais pour ce dernier, Avril et Laurence étaient déjà morts. _Il fallait qu’ils soient morts_… A présent, Prizzi devait être hors de lui.

  
  


« J’ai contacté Verdier » reprit Dussart. « Il peut nous faire sortir. »

« Verdier ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Il me doit un service. »

« Désolé, Emile, pas lui… » Bernardin se servit un verre à son tour. « … L’Espagnol, lui, il peut nous aider. »

« Ramon ? Je le croyais encore en cabane ? »

« Remise de peine, il est sorti le mois dernier. Il doit avoir besoin de pognon, il acceptera. »

« Et comment comptes-tu nous extirper de ce merdier ? »

« Tu peux trouver rapidement un corbillard et trois gars ? »

« Ouais, ça doit pouvoir se faire… On fait quoi de Prizzi ? »

« On le laisse se débrouiller avec son flic. En attendant, la réunion entre Van Houtten et Zakarian a lieu dans quarante huit heures. Une fois qu’ils se sont mis d’accord sur le paiement, on livre la marchandise et on disparaît. Tes dispositions sont prises ? »

« J’ai eu suffisamment le temps pour y réfléchir. Catherine est déjà rendue à Galway. »

« Parfait. Tu sais comment me contacter au cas où, mais ce serait bien qu’on fasse les morts pendant au moins une année. »

« Entièrement d’accord… Pour tout te dire, j’imaginais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. »

« Moi non plus ! Il a fallu qu’on tombe sur le seul flic de la Brigade Criminelle qui est un crack. Laurence est un ancien des services secrets à ce qu’il paraît, et il vient du _36_… Un malin et un dur à cuire. »

« Alors, il lâchera pas l’affaire ? »

« Non. »

  
  


Dussart écrasa sa cigarette en soufflant la fumée.

  
  


« S’il nous trouve ?… » Demanda Dussart.

« Alors, il nous trouvera. »

  
  


Le regard de Bernardin était déterminé. Dussart hocha la tête et remit son arme dans son holster. Oh oui, si les flics les trouvaient, ils allaient vendre chèrement leurs peaux et ne partiraient pas seuls en enfer !

  
  


« Et Tourneur ? t’as des nouvelles ? »

« Aucune, mais il n’est pas sensé reprendre contact. On va pas lui faire le reproche d’être discret compte tenu des circonstances, hein ? Le mec veut pas se griller. »

  
  


Dussart poussa un soupir.

  
  


« Vivement jeudi qu’on mette les voiles... »

  
  


Dans le silence, seul le tic-tac du balancier de l’horloge lui répondit.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


La matinée parisienne de Laurence avait plutôt été fructueuse, malgré un accueil froid au _36_. Son retour au mythique siège de la Police Judiciaire avait soulevé des réactions diverses. Il y avait d’abord eu ceux qui avaient été étonnés de le voir là, et puis ceux qui n’avaient pas caché leur hostilité à sa présence en ces lieux, et qui lui avaient lancé quelques réflexions à son passage dans les couloirs étroits et encombrés de la PJ.

Quand il était entré dans l’une des salles de débriefing au dernier étage, dans laquelle se tenaient une vingtaine de flics, un silence de mort s’était installé progressivement. Stoïquement, il avait affronté les regards hostiles de ses anciens collègues, ou ceux curieux de la nouvelle génération, pendant que Pierre Ottavioli, le patron de la brigade de voie publique (plus tard rebaptisée répression du banditisme), fendait le groupe et venait vers lui tout sourire :

  
  


« Bienvenue à _la Grande Maison_, Laurence, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir dans ces murs ! »

« Ottavioli. »

  
  


Les deux anciens collègues se serrèrent la main. Petit homme sec d’origine corse, le chef de service était autant un homme de réflexion que de terrain. Apprécié de ses subordonnés qui le surnommait affectueusement “Otta”, il menait ses troupes d’une main de fer dans un gant de velours, en se jouant des manigances politiques environnantes.

Être reçu par Ottavioli était un symbole fort pour le paria qu’était Laurence. Les deux hommes avaient travaillé un temps ensemble et s’appréciaient, un fait suffisamment rare pour être noté. Le connaissant, Laurence soupçonnait que Ottavioli voulait faire passer un message, impression confirmée quelques secondes plus tard :

  
  


« Messieurs, voici l’homme qui met à mal en ce moment même le grand banditisme dans le Nord et au delà de nos frontières, chez nos voisins britanniques et belges ! Les gangsters n’ont qu’à bien se tenir quand le commissaire Laurence, digne représentant de la police d’enquête, prend des initiatives inédites ! Saluez comme il se doit le meilleur flic de France actuellement, et qu’il soit une source d’inspirations pour vous tous ! »

  
  


Il n’y avait aucune moquerie dans les propos du charismatique chef de service. Les hommes présents rendirent un hommage poli à leur pair en le saluant, puis reprirent leurs conversations interrompues, sans plus s’occuper du banni.

  
  


« Venez, Laurence, je veux vous présenter mes collaborateurs, et une jeune pousse prometteuse. »

  
  


Ottavioli l’emmena vers un groupe formé de trois trentenaires très différents qui discutaient en fumant.

  
  


« Voici François Le Mouël, il nous arrive de son commissariat de banlieue avec des idées révolutionnaires sur la façon de gérer les troupes… Pour lui, le maître mot avec les criminels, c’est l’anticipation. »

« Révolutionnaires, c’est vite dit… Il faut toujours s’inspirer des méthodes de nos aînés, soient-elles marginales... » S’exclama l’intéressé en serrant chaleureusement la main de Laurence. « … Si vous avez un moment tout à l’heure pour que nous discutions des vôtres ? »

« C’est simple, je travaille seul. Mes méthodes ne conviennent pas dans une organisation comme la vôtre. »

  
  


Ces propos furent suivis d’un silence.

  
  


« Je vous avais prévenu, Le Mouël... » Dit Ottavioli, non sans ironie. « La méthode Laurence est unique ! »

« Ça a le mérite d’être clair, mais j’aurai essayé ! » Affirma le jeune commissaire en souriant, pas le moins du monde vexé par le refus poli de Laurence.

« Vos efforts finiront bien par être récompensés un jour ! » Intervint l’un des deux hommes en costume cravate, l’un de ces _Messieurs de la Crim_’ comme l’avait été Laurence huit ans plus tôt. Ottavioli le présenta :

« Marcel Leclerc, un breton comme on n’en fait plus avec un sens aigu de l’honneur et du devoir, il est aussi notre intello de service… Je n’arrête pas de lui répéter qu’il ira loin avec son opiniâtreté ! Plus têtu, tu meurs ! »

« Ottavioli, vous exagèrez toujours ! Content de vous connaître, commissaire. Vous faites un sacré bon travail en traquant _Le Corse_. Ne lâchez rien. »

« Merci. Je ne désespère pas de lui mettre bientôt la main dessus. »

« Il va falloir vous bouger davantage, Laurence… » grogna le troisième, un jeune homme avec un collier de barbe et un air arrogant.

  
  


Ce dernier dévisageait le commissaire avec condescendance. Il faisait partie de la jeune garde en blouson de cuir et blue jean qui devait considérer Laurence comme une relique du passé avec ses méthodes d’un autre temps. Laurence n’était pas loin de penser la même chose, tellement tout avait changé depuis son départ de Paris… mais il n’allait certainement pas se laisser insulter par le jeune blanc-bec :

  
  


« Et vous, il vous reste tout à prouver… » répliqua vertement Laurence. « … Vous n’êtes encore qu’un gamin qui joue au gendarme et au voleur en culotte courte, dans la cour pavée du _36_ _!_ »

  
  


Piqué au vif, l’insolent serra les dents en se redressant, pendant que Ottavioli masquait un sourire et faisait enfin les présentations :

  
  


« Inspecteur Robert Broussard… grande gueule, instinctif, inflexible, avec des idées bien arrêtées, mais des qualités certaines de négociateur sur le terrain... Ne vous fiez surtout pas aux apparences avec lui, Laurence, il est redoutable. »

  
  


Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard sans un mot mais la tension était palpable. Ottavioli tenta de détendre l’atmosphère devenue soudain pesante :

  
  


« Allons, messieurs, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop tous les deux pour ne pas vous apprécier. »

« Ottavioli, qu’est-ce que c’est cet accueil ? » Demanda Laurence pour revenir à la raison de sa présence à la PJ. « Où est Fabre ? »

« Vous avez beau avoir quitté les lieux en vous faisant conspuer, vous n’en restez pas moins un bon flic, Laurence. Beaucoup ici ont tendance à oublier qu’on doit réfléchir avant de se lancer tête baissée dans une enquête. »

« Ah, je suis cité en exemple maintenant ! »

« Ça vous étonne ? Vos résultats encourageants à Lille nous parviennent et font pâlir nos statistiques. Il y a forcément des enseignements à en tirer. »

« Sans soulever de nouvelles jalousies ou des rancœurs ? Qu’en pense Garcès, l’architecte de mon départ ?

« Garcès nous quitte dans quelques mois, Laurence. Le Grand Ponte n’a déjà plus son mot à dire sur les décisions actuelles. »

« Qui va le remplacer ? »

« Moi. »

« Directeur de la PJ... Félicitations, Ottavioli. C’est mérité. »

  
  


Ottavioli se contenta de hocher la tête.

  
  


« Vous dirigez actuellement le groupe de Germain à Dunkerque, non ? »

« C’est provisoire. »

« Vous croyez ? J’ai eu l’occasion de parler à ce jeune inspecteur Bardet, c’est ça ? Il a été très impressionné par votre personnalité. Il m’a dit qu’il en avait appris plus en une semaine à vos côtés qu’en cinq années en tant qu’adjoint de Germain… »

« Encore une fois, je travaille seul et la formation de vos jeunes pousses comme vous dites, ne m’intéresse pas. »

« Si vous obtenez des résultats probants sur votre affaire, vous pourriez refaire une entrée remarquée ici et vous seriez amené à commander ces hommes. » Dit-il en désignant le groupe.

« Une perspective des plus réjouissantes, vu l’accueil qui m’a été réservé… » ironisa le policier lillois.

« La criminalité a changé de visage, Laurence, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte avec Prizzi. Les voyous deviennent plus ambitieux, plus gourmands, plus durs aussi, ils s’organisent en bandes, développent des réseaux. Je suis en train de plancher avec Leclerc et Le Mouël sur la réorganisation des services de la PJ. Ils vont être refondus, spécialisés, d’ici à quelques années, et ce sera l’occasion de faire des propositions pour faire évoluer efficacement nos interventions. J’aurai besoin d’hommes comme vous pour diriger ces nouveaux groupes. Pensez-y dès maintenant. »

« C’est tout vu, Ottavioli, je ne reviendrai pas. Seul le terrain m’intéresse, pas la paperasserie, ni la politique, sinon je serai passé divisionnaire depuis longtemps. »

« Toujours aussi tête de mule, hein ? J’espère vous convaincre dans quelque temps quand mon projet de moderniser la police sera plus concret. Je vous en reparlerai alors en privé. »

  
  


Ottavioli consulta sa montre.

  
  


« Fabre doit être arrivé... Broussard, vous voulez bien conduire le commissaire Laurence vers le suspect pour qu’il puisse l’interroger ? »

  
  


Sans un mot, Broussard emmena Laurence par les couloirs vers une pièce mansardée et referma la porte derrière lui. L’inspecteur s’appuya contre le mur et alluma une cigarette sans en proposer une au commissaire. Le silence s’installa entre les deux hommes.

Avec indifférence, Laurence souleva quelques papiers sur une table qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Les bureaux sous les toits étaient toujours aussi petits, mal équipés et inconfortables. En hiver, il se rappelait qu’on se les gelait, et en été, ils étaient de véritables fours irrespirables qui sentaient la sueur rance ! En huit ans, rien n’avait changé apparemment, surtout quand il voyait un vieux calendrier de 1955 encore afficher au mur !

La porte s’ouvrit enfin sur trois flics, deux inconnus, et un individu que Laurence aurait reconnu entre mille.

Avec ennui, Laurence mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit sous ses doigts le galet qu’Alice lui avait remis. Ce n’était pourtant pas le moment de penser à la journaliste alors il écarta ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l’affrontement à venir. Stratégiquement, les trois hommes prirent place autour de lui en l’entourant à bonne distance. Ils échangèrent des regards qui se voulaient intimidants et le commissaire comprit qu’ils n’étaient pas venus là pour faire la conversation et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Curieux, Broussard n’avait pas bougé de son poste contre le mur et observait en silence.

Le plus âgé des trois, celui que Laurence connaissait, prit la parole :

  
  


« On t’avait pourtant prévenu, Laurence… Si tu remettais les pieds ici, on te cassait ta belle gueule d’enfoiré... »

  
  


Laurence eut juste un sourire qui étira légèrement ses lèvres et s’exprima enfin :

  
  


« Cette fraternité fait chaud au cœur… Décidément, Blondel, tu n’as pas changé, toujours aussi con ! »

  
  


Pendant qu’il parlait, Laurence avait enlevé sa veste, montrant par là même qu’il n’était pas armé, et l’avait posée délicatement sur le dossier d’une chaise. L’un des hommes avança résolument vers lui et fut cueilli par un coup de pied dans les parties et un crochet du droit au menton qui l’envoya au sol en se tordant de douleur.

Le second flic fut plus prompt et se jeta sur Laurence en lui donnant un uppercut au plexus solaire. Le policier lillois encaissa et riposta par un crochet du gauche, puis en parant une autre attaque vicieuse. Blondel lui sauta dessus et lui saisit les bras pour l’immobiliser.

Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut une foire d’empoigne entre les trois hommes, à deux contre un. Les coups tombèrent alors en déluge sur Laurence, retenu, sans défense, tous assénés au niveau de l’estomac et du foie. Pourtant, le policier réussit à échapper à son agresseur d’un coup de coude bien placé et se dégagea avec une nouvelle énergie.

Laurence enchaîna alors par des prises de jiu-jitsu malgré l’espace exigu. En quelques secondes, le second flic se retrouva au sol en se tenant l’épaule, démise probablement. Blondel réussit à lui porter quelques coups avant d’être neutralisé à son tour avec une clé de bras… Le flic se mit à gémir, mais Laurence ne le lâcha pas.

  
  


« Alors, Blondel, toujours envie de s’amuser avec moi ? »

« Lâche-moi, sale traître ! »

« C’est toi le traître, espèce de collabo ! Tu t’es planqué derrière Verneuil pendant des années ! Maintenant qu’il est à la retraite, tu n’es plus protégé ! Et si on remuait enfin la merde, hein ? »

« Personne va te croire, t’as pas de preuves ! »

« Oh si !... Je raconte à Broussard ce que tu as fait ? Où tu étais pendant la rafle du Vel’ d’Hiv’ avec tes copains du P.P.F. ? »

« C’est faux ! J’ai aidé des juifs à s’enfuir ! »

« Non, pas toi… Toi, tu les as parqués, puis fais monter dans des camions, direction Drancy et l’Allemagne ! Tes copains, Gillars et Terrasson, tu te rappelles ? Je les ai retrouvés et ils ont signé des aveux, dans lesquels ils te chargent ! Maintenant ils coulent des jours paisibles à l’ombre… Comment tu crois que Ottavioli va réagir quand je vais lui apporter ces témoignages, hein ? »

« On faisait que suivre les ordres, bordel ! »

« Argument inacceptable devant un tribunal désormais, et qui ne te dégage pas de tes responsabilités ! Tu vas aller en prison, Blondel et payer enfin pour toutes les magouilles que tu as faites ici en douce au fil des années ! »

  
  


Laurence lâcha le flic qui tomba à genou, la tête basse. Broussard n’avait pas levé le petit doigt mais il regardait Blondel avec consternation. Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire douloureuse et remit tranquillement sa veste, pour une fois épargnée. Quand il se retourna vers la crapule, Blondel pointait son arme de service sur lui avec l’intention de s’en servir. Les choses étaient soudain mal embarquées…

  
  


« T’as toujours été qu’une sale enflure, Laurence ! Un putain de résistant de mes deux ! Tu te prenais pour qui avec tes grands airs supérieurs et bourges, hein ? Comme le sauveur de la Nation ? J’ai jamais pu t’encadrer ! »

« Baisse ton arme, Blondel » Demanda Laurence. « Tu ne vas faire qu’aggraver ton cas… »

« Ta gueule, ou je te colle un pruneau tout de suite !... Broussard, t’es avec moi ? »

  
  


Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda alternativement Blondel et Laurence en comprenant ce qui était en train de se jouer.

_C’est donc ainsi que je vais finir_... se dit Laurence en serrant les poings, persuadé que l’autre n’hésiterait pas une seconde à l’abattre. … _Tuer par l’un de mes anciens collègues ripoux et collabo, et bien sûr, il va coller le crime sur le dos du pauvre Fabre, un innocent qui n’a rien demandé !_

  
  


« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, Blondel… » avança Laurence.

« Je vais me gêner… Alors, Broussard ? C’est le moment de prouver ce que tu vaux, petit ! T’es avec moi ou pas ? » Redemanda l’intéressé.

  
  


Le jeune homme s’approcha calmement de Blondel et se rangea à ses côtés en souriant de façon sinistre à l’encontre du policier lillois. Blondel eut un rire, pendant que Laurence se tendait en se disant qu’il vivait ses derniers instants.

  
  


« Tu vois, Laurence ? Rien n’a changé. T’es rien qu’une grosse merde qui va crever comme une grosse mer… »

  
  


L’arme de Blondel vola dans la pièce alors que Broussard venait de le désarmer d’un coup de pied magistral. Surpris, Blondel tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui ne se gêna pas ensuite pour le cueillir au menton d’un crochet monumental. Le ripoux s’étala de tout son long et ne bougea plus.

  
  


« Ce que je vaux ? Beaucoup mieux que toi, Blondel ! »

  
  


Broussard se pencha et lui passa les menottes dans le dos. Il lança des regards vers les deux autres flics qui n’avaient pas moufté dans leurs coins respectifs, puis revint vers Laurence qui le dévisagea avec un sourire cynique :

  
  


« Négociateur, hein ? »

« Empêcheur de tourner en rond et casse-couilles, aussi ! »

  
  


Laurence hocha la tête et lui tendit la main :

  
  


« Merci, Broussard. »

  
  


Le jeune flic s’avança et, cette fois, la lui serra chaleureusement :

  
  


« Pas de quoi, commissaire... Je vous ai mal jugé. »

« Moi aussi… Ne pas se fier à votre apparence, a dit Ottavioli ? »

« Ça fait un moment que Leclerc cherchaient à faire tomber Blondel pour toutes ces histoires pas claires... Désolé pour la mise en scène, mais le boss savait qu’il avait une dent contre vous, alors il a saisi l’opportunité... Tentative d’assassinat et collaboration, en plus de ce qu’il manigançait ici, ce salaud va passer quelques années au trou pour ses crimes ! »

  
  


Broussard ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans le couloir pour appeler quelqu’un. Dans sa poche, Laurence retrouva le porte-bonheur d’Avril et le frotta doucement en éprouvant un immense soulagement.

D’autres flics envahirent la pièce et embarquèrent les trois hommes. Laurence et Broussard les regardèrent partir pour être interrogés.

  
  


« Je vous paie un verre tout à l’heure au _Galway_, inspecteur ? »

« Avec plaisir, commissaire. »

  
  


En l’espace de quelques minutes, une amitié était née.

_A suivre…_

_Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, parce qu’il entremêle fiction et réalité. Je trouvais intéressant de mêler la petite histoire dans la Grande, comme un clin d’œil, une passation. _

_Ottavioli, Leclerc et Broussard sont des figures légendaires de la PJ des années 60/70. Ces trois policiers d’exception ont contribué à asseoir dès 1964 la police moderne, dite d’initiative, alors que Laurence fait figure de dinosaure, digne représentant d’une police d’enquête à l’ancienne, déjà dépassée par les changements qui s’opèrent dans le monde criminel à cette époque._

_Ottavioli était un meneur d’hommes respecté et un visionnaire. Patron de la Brigade Mondaine, de la Brigade de Répression du Banditisme et de la prestigieuse Brigade Criminelle, il a initié de nombreux changements au sein de la PJ. Surnommé « Monsieur Anti Rapt » car il refusait de payer les rançons lors des kidnappings, il a été au centre de toutes les grandes affaires des années 60/70, marquées par la montée du terrorisme et le grand banditisme, qui culmine avec Mesrine._

_Le Moüel a été à l’origine de la BRI, ce qu’on a appelé l’Antigang plus tard, avec pour moteur l’anticipation, c’est-à-dire la prévention si possible des crimes par la connaissance et l’identification des suspects, la recherche d’informations et la surveillance des criminels afin de les appréhender avant le passage à l’acte, si possible. Le droit français autorise l’arrestation par anticipation. C’est la police moderne que l’on connaît, la police d’initiative._

_Quant à Broussard, le dernier survivant, il est lui aussi devenu le grand patron de la PJ, en participant à ces grandes affaires, mais il est surtout célèbre pour son bras de fer avec Jacques Mesrine._

_Personnellement, enfin, j’avais envie d’évoquer mes rencontres avec ces flics pas comme les autres au début des années 2000. J’ai travaillé pendant neuf ans quai des Grands Augustins, juste en face du « 36, quai des Orfèvres ». Au _Galway_, où je déjeunais régulièrement avec mes collègues, nous croisions les inspecteurs du 36, armés de gros calibres sous leurs blousons*, qui nous dévisageaient avec insistance et méfiance quand nous entrions sur leur territoire. Je vous jure, on se serait cru dans un western, entrant dans un saloon, avec l’impression de ne pas être les bienvenus !_

_Toujours à voix basses, discrètement, ils profitaient de leurs pauses déjeuners pour faire le point sur leurs enquêtes. Parfois, des cadres en costume cravate étaient là. Avec le temps, des liens se sont tissés, on faisait plus que se saluer. Ces types sympas finalement n’étaient pourtant pas des tendres, dévoués corps et âmes à leur boulot, très fiers d’appartenir à l’élite de la police française et conscients de leur lourd héritage. _

_En souvenir de cette période, j’ai voulu leur rendre hommage à ma façon._

_L’enquête reprend dans quelques jours…_

_* ils ne s’en cachaient pas ! Pour rappel, dans notre pays, le port des armes à feu est réglementé, et on ne voyait pas des militaires armés tous les jours dans la rue en 2000 !_


	24. Dissonances et petites Contrariétés

Après avoir honoré son invitation et fait plus ample connaissance avec Broussard, Laurence était allé interroger Fabre. Comme il s’y attendait, le restaurateur de tableaux n’avait aucune connaissance de l’identité des truands pour lesquels il travaillait. Son seul contact était Pierre Tourneur, qui l’avait engagé pour sortir la toile de Sisley du musée, et faire l’échange avec la copie réalisée par le faussaire. Le processus était ingénieux et quasi sans risques. A part faire expertiser le tableau, tout le monde n’y aurait vu que du feu.

Laurence avait ensuite quitté le _36_, soulagé et renforcé dans sa décision de ne pas y revenir malgré l’invitation cordiale d’Ottavioli. Il avait déjeuné à Saint Germain des Prés avec un ami de longue date - il lui en restait quelques uns, tout de même ! - puis il avait repris la route de Lille dans l’après-midi.

Sur le chemin du retour, Laurence se fit mentalement un récapitulatif de sa matinée bien chargée. Il était allé de bonne heure à la Prison de la Santé. Au parloir, le policier avait vu Matteo Santini qui n’avait guère été bavard. Le policier avait donc fait la conversation et lui avait proposé un marché. Le truand avait écouté sans rien trahir, peut-être intéressé par une réduction de peine, si les informations recueillies s’avéraient payantes. Laurence lui avait laissé vingt quatre heures pour réfléchir et l’avait autorisé à téléphoner à sa femme, Jacqueline, en signe de bonne volonté, persuadé aussi que madame serait le lien entre Santini et lui.

Laurence était présentement en route pour rencontrer Jacqueline Santini. Il avait chargé Bardet de la mettre à l’abri, après l’avoir sortie des griffes de Prizzi. De cette femme, il ne savait que peu de choses, uniquement ce qu’Avril lui avait raconté de sa brève conversation avec elle.

La quinquagénaire l’attendait calmement dans le salon de l’appartement réservée pour elle, pas le moins du monde inquiète, et lui jeta un regard appréciatif quand il entra, accompagné de Bardet :

  
  


« Vous êtes beaucoup mieux au naturel, sans cette cicatrice affreuse qui vous barrait le visage, commissaire. »

  
  


Il eut un sourire poli et sut qu’il avait en face de lui une femme qui savait encore user de ses charmes. Cela changeait singulièrement la donne et l’orientait vers une hypothèse qu’il avait émise un peu plus tôt en voiture.

  
  


« J’ai vu votre mari ce matin, Madame Santini, et je lui ai fait une proposition. Il ne tient pas à être connu comme un informateur, alors je suppose qu’il vous a chargé d’être son porte-parole ? »

« C’est exact... Je vais vous faire une réponse qui va vous étonner, mais mon époux refuse votre offre, commissaire. »

  
  


En vérité, Laurence n’était pas surpris par ce revirement, certes fâcheux pour lui. Son hypothèse semblait se confirmer.

  
  


« Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas le voir sortir plus tôt ? »

« Peu importe ce que je veux. Le jeu n’en vaut pas la chandelle, selon lui. »

  
  


Laurence la considéra quelques secondes en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

  
  


« Au contraire, je crois que c’est d’une importance capitale. Avril, ma… collaboratrice m’a rapportée votre conversation lors de cette soirée où nous étions présents. Vous jouez un rôle trouble dans cette histoire, Madame. »

  
  


Jacqueline Santini se redressa, soudain plus alerte.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par là, commissaire ? »

« Vous avez clairement fait entendre que vous étiez otage de Jacques Prizzi, qui faisait ainsi pression sur votre mari pour ne pas qu’il fasse de révélations à la police. Pourtant, vous semblez être devenu proche de votre geôlier, madame Santini… Très proche même... »

  
  


La femme se troubla et se détourna de lui brusquement.

  
  


« Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille, Monsieur ? Vous ignorez ce que j’ai vécu ! »

  
  


Jacqueline Santini sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une en tremblant des mains, un fait qui n’échappa pas à Laurence, et tenta de l’allumer. Elle s’y reprit à plusieurs reprises, avant que Laurence ne s’approche d’elle en lui tendant galamment la flamme de son briquet. Calmement, il expliqua :

  
  


« Vous ne seriez pas la première personne à qui cela arrive. On appelle cela le Syndrome de Fromm*. Vous nouez une relation d’empathie avec votre ravisseur, pendant que celui-ci éprouve dans le même temps des émotions positives vis-à-vis de vous, sa victime. Peu à peu, la confiance s’installe et de nouveaux sentiments se développent… des sentiments très forts... »

« Vous affabulez totalement, commissaire ! »

« Vraiment ? N’êtes-vous pas en train de protéger Prizzi en ce moment même, parce que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui ? »

« Vous êtes abject ! »

  
  


Il laissa passer un temps et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

  
  


« Vous auriez pu partir à n’importe quel moment depuis le vol, mais vous ne l’avez pas fait, comme si vous vous sentiez _en sécurité_, protégée par votre amant… Quand je suis arrivée ici, vous étiez calme. C’est ce qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille… »

  
  


Jacqueline ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs.

  
  


« … Avril a cru que vous aviez peur de Prizzi, mais en réalité, c’est votre mari que vous craignez. C’est pour cela que vous ne voulez pas le voir sortir de prison... Comment Santini vous traite t-il ? Se montre t-il violent avec vous ? »

  
  


Là encore, un silence farouche pendant qu’elle tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

  
  


« Malgré l’ignominie de ses actes criminels, Jacques Prizzi s’est toujours montré un parfait gentleman avec vous. Il vous a traitée avec respect, peut-être même gentillesse ? Alors vous avez cédé à ses avances, n’est-ce pas ? »

  
  


Jacqueline Santini le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

  
  


« Je n’en éprouve aucune honte ! Cet homme est bien plus honorable que bon nombre de ces semblables ! »

  
  


Laurence hocha la tête.

  
  


« Et vous ne le trahirez pas… Vous ne me direz pas non plus où se cachent ses complices ?

« Qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? Rien… Je vais perdre l’homme que j’aime. Retourner à une vie d’esclave soumise, sous la coupe d’un misérable qui me fait vivre l’enfer. Même la prison me semble un plus doux châtiment, si tant est qu’avoir le malheur d’aimer un criminel fasse de moi également une criminelle ! »

  
  


Laurence hocha à nouveau la tête en comprenant.

  
  


« Je vais vous placer en état d’arrestation, madame Santini. Le juge Cassel vous interrogera et vous inculpera probablement. Je ne vous cache pas que vous encourez une lourde peine. »

« Quelle importance ? Il n’y aura pas de _Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps_ pour Jacques et moi… Je l’ai compris dès que j’ai su qui vous étiez réellement. »

« Bardet ? »

« Oui, commissaire ? »

  
  


Le jeune inspecteur approcha.

  
  


« Passez les menottes à Madame Santini et emmenez la au commissariat... Vous y serez interrogée, madame, mais ma proposition tient toujours, si _vous_ souhaitez bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes. »

  
  


Bardet la conduisit jusqu’au panier à salade, suivi par Laurence qui devait à présent trouver une autre solution pour coincer Bernardin et Dussart. L’inspecteur revint vers Laurence, la mine soucieuse. :

  
  


« Prizzi va être fou de rage quand il va apprendre que vous avez arrêté la femme qu’il aime. »

« Je compte bien là-dessus, Bardet. Il va fatalement faire une erreur, et je serai là pour en profiter à cet instant précis. »

  
  


oooOOOooo

Alice était nerveuse, comme rarement elle l’avait été. _Ce n’était que Laurence_, se répétait-elle, _cette peau de vache qui voulait montrer un visage un tant soit peu civilisé et daignait enfin la remercier en la conviant à un simple dîner…_

Un _simple_ dîner… Alors pourquoi n’arrêtait-elle pas de changer de tenue depuis tout à l’heure ? De rectifier son maquillage et de se recoiffer ?

_La vérité, c’est que tu ne cherches pas seulement à être présentable_, admit-elle enfin en soupirant, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu veux lui prouver que tu es belle ? Que tu peux plaire ? Alors sois toi-même, ma vieille… » s’entendit-elle dire à son reflet dans le miroir, déterminée. « … Et tant pis si ça le défrise ! »

Malgré cette résolution, Avril partit à son rendez-vous avec la boule au ventre et une nervosité tout à fait inhabituelle.

oooOOOooo

_Advienne que pourra…_ Laurence ajusta sa cravate et s’observa dans la psyché. Il est vrai qu’il n’avait pas à faire beaucoup d’efforts pour plaire, mais néanmoins, le Diable était dans les détails, comme disait son philosophe préféré, Friedrich Nietzsche.

Rarement avait-il été aussi indécis sur la conduite à tenir avec Alice Avril. Devait-il se comporter avec elle comme il l’avait toujours fait, au risque de faire capoter une soirée organisée tout de même au bénéfice de la rousse, ou bien devait-il lui présenter un visage avenant, et par là même, aller à l’encontre de sa nature ?

En bon égoïste, Laurence n’était pas homme à faire des compromis. C’est vrai, pourquoi changer ce qui était parfait ? Pourtant, la relation qu’il entretenait avec la journaliste était en train de changer de nature. Elle avait basculé le jour où il avait vu la jeune femme dans cette fameuse nuisette noire.

Il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle à présent, mais ne voulait rien en laisser paraître, avant d’avoir la certitude qu’Avril était réceptive à ses attentions. Comment initier une ouverture sans trop trahir ? Comment lui montrer un intérêt non feint, tout en le masquant ? C’était un équilibre précaire à trouver, d’autant qu’il y avait un autre homme dans la vie de la jeune femme…

La question l’avait taraudé toute la soirée précédente alors qu’il roulait vers Paris. Comment allait-il évincer un rival dont il ne savait rien, à part qu’il s’appelait Richard, que c’était un banquier et un homme marié ? Avril l’avait soustrait à son examen et à ses questions un peu trop rapidement à son goût, ce qui était étrange en un sens... La réaction de la jeune femme quand elle était revenue seule, l’avait également laissé perplexe… On aurait dit que la rousse était déçue que son amant la délaisse... Surtout après une semaine d’absence où elle avait failli mourir ? Non, ça ne collait pas... Ce Richard avait-il en réalité rompu en la plantant là hier soir ? Il ricana. _Insupportable comme Avril était, elle ne devait pas réussir à tenir un amant plus d’une nuit..._

Ou alors, le mal était-il plus profond ? Il se souvenait de la réaction de la rousse quand Bardet avait tenté de l’embrasser sur le ferry, comment elle l’avait repoussé. Sans doute n’était-elle pas prête à entreprendre une relation avec un homme après ce qu’elle avait subi ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle devenue plus familière, plus proche et tactile avec lui ? Seulement parce qu’elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui ?

S’il y avait de l’eau dans le gaz entre les deux amants, alors il devait en profiter et placer ses pions en bon tacticien. Ce soir, il consentait à se montrer tolérant vis à vis d’elle, à faire bonne figure pour la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais dans une certaine limite... Si la journaliste dépassait les bornes - ce qui était fort à parier - il se montrerait impitoyable avec elle.

oooOOOooo

  
  


« Vous n’êtes pas très loquace ce soir, Avril. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

« Non, mais vous non plus, vous ne dites pas grand chose. »

« Touché. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Laurence reposa son verre de vin rouge et sourit. Généreux, vif, avec une singulière touche d’âpreté dans les tanins, il avait finalement choisi un vin qui ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

« Je n’ai pas envie de parler travail ce soir. Je préfère que vous me parliez de vous. »

« » De moi ?

Il hocha la tête. Machinalement, elle but également une gorgée du délicieux vin rouge qu’il avait commandé :

« C’est bien la première fois que vous vous intéressez à ce que je fais. Ça cache quoi votre comportement ? Où vous voulez en venir ? »

« Je suis sincère. »

« Alors là, permettez-moi d’en douter ! »

Il eut un petit rire.

« J’ai clairement établi que je suis sadique avec vous et qu’à ma très grande satisfaction, vous êtes devenue mon souffre-douleur. Toutefois… »

« Toutefois ? »

« Il m’arrive d’éprouver, disons… de l'intérêt pour vous. »

« Oui, quand je suis en situation de faiblesse ou à terre, vous vous engouffrez dans la brèche pour m’asticoter et bien me faire sentir combien je suis minable ! »

  
  


Il eut un sourire retors, seule concession au fait qu’elle avait raison sur ce point.

  
  


« N’ai-je pas fait preuve de _compassion_ pour votre état ces derniers temps ? »

  
  


Il avait prononcé ce mot comme s’il n’y croyait pas lui-même. Alice pouffa devant sa mauvaise foi manifeste, surtout que comme hauts et bas, elle avait connu mieux. Douvres était vraiment un mauvais souvenir.

« Vous voulez dire, de _pitié_ ? Pardon, Laurence, mais la compassion, c’est quelque chose qui vous est totalement étranger ! »

« Détrompez-vous, il m’arrive d’éprouver des... des sentiments altruistes ! »

  
  


Comme souvent, le langage corporel de Laurence était en complète contradiction avec ce qu’il affirmait. Alice remua vivement de la tête en signe de désaccord.

« De qui vous vous moquez ? Vous savez même pas ce qu’est l’empathie ! Au mieux, la souffrance d’autrui vous indiffère ! »

« En règle générale, oui, mais quand il s’agit de personnes proches, je ne suis pas… insensible, comme vous le dites. Demandez à Marlène. »

« Marlène n’oserait pas vous contredire. »

« Demandez à Carmouille, alors ! »

« Carmouille ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle a à voir avec la compassion ? »

Le commissaire s’éclaircit la voix et parut soudain gêné.

« J’ai joué... l’entremetteur entre Tricard et elle. »

Alice éclata bruyamment de rire. Ses voisins de table lui adressèrent des regards désapprobateurs qu’elle ignora royalement.

« Alors ça, c’est la meilleure de l’année ! Vous, un entremetteur ?! »

« Les problèmes de cœur ne sont pas à négliger quand ils ont une incidence sur la qualité de la relation de travail !... » Protesta Laurence le plus sérieusement du monde. « … Tricard et Carmouille avait besoin d’un coup de main pour avancer dans leur relation. J’ai poussé Carmouille à… à dévoiler ses intentions. »

« Bien sûr… Vous étiez le mieux placé pour l’aider ! »

  
  


Elle se remit à rire pendant que le visage de Laurence s’assombrissait.

  
  


« Pour une fois que vous avez voulu bien faire ! Bientôt, vous allez devoir donner du _Madame la Divisionnaire_ à Carmouille ! »

  
  


Devant la mine horrifiée du commissaire, l’hilarité d’Alice redoubla.

  
  


« Désolée, Laurence, mais cette fois, vous avez décroché la timbale ! »

« Ça y est, vous êtes calmée ? » Demanda Laurence au bout d’un moment, vexé.

  
  


Alice essuya ses yeux larmoyants en évitant d’étaler son maquillage.

« Vous me ferez toujours mourir de rire ! »

« A défaut de vous faire mourir en vous étranglant » ricana-t-il.

« Ah c’est vrai… Menotter les femmes, les étouffer, c’est votre truc, hein ? Quel amant délicat et attentionné vous faites ! »

Elle se remit à rire alors que leurs voisins de table les regardaient avec sidération, en ayant encore entendu la fin de leurs échanges.

Imperturbable, Laurence observa Avril, les yeux mi-clos, en imaginant avec délectation qu’il passait à l’acte. Il l’étranglait là, devant tout le monde, et les témoins finissaient par l’applaudir chaudement, alors que la rousse gisait, inerte à ses pieds, le teint blafard, les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant...

C’était avant qu’Alice le fasse revenir à la réalité par un :

« Hé, les frigides ? Mettez un peu de piquant dans vos couples, ça relancera les affaires avec vos Gérard ! »

Choquées, les intéressées regardèrent ailleurs. Nombre de couples se levèrent pour partir, outrés, sous les regards inquiets des serveurs et du responsable de salle. La soirée était ruinée. Laurence se frotta le front en fermant les yeux et en soupirant tout bas. Avril n’était décidément pas sortable.

« Et à part ça, comment vont les amours pour vous ? » Demanda innocemment la journaliste après cette sortie épique.

  
  


Le plus dignement possible, le policier jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva en boutonnant sa veste.

  
  


« Au point mort ! J’envisage même de faire marche arrière. »

  
  


Il aurait dû s’en douter. Avril, parfois fine mouche, était incapable d’additionner un et un. Après tout, c’était sans doute trop lui demander…

Alice le regarda sans comprendre. Il jeta quelques billets sur la table puis s’en alla sans un mot, en la laissant dans la plus profonde confusion. Elle resta perplexe, puis haussa les épaules quand aucune explication à son départ brutal ne lui vint à l’esprit.

  
  


« Ça doit être la juge… Il s’est fait jeter ! Chapeau, Madame Cassel ! »

  
  


Alice leva symboliquement son verre à l’adresse de la magistrate, se leva et sortit du restaurant. Il n’était pas encore trop tard pour trouver un taxi.

oooOOOooo

  
  


« Pourquoi vous m’avez plantée hier soir ? »

Laurence ignora la sangsue qui lui courait présentement après. Un dossier sous le bras, il tentait de revenir vers son bureau en évitant Avril.

« Répondez-moi quand je vous pose une question, espèce de malotru ! »

_Alors ça, c’était la meilleure !… Lui, un malotru ? Après l’attitude déplacée qu’elle avait eue hier soir au restaurant devant tout le monde ??_ Il s’arrêta net et se retint _in extremis _de lui dire ce qu’il pensait de son comportement devant ses subalternes :

« Je suis occupé, Avril... En fait, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas _vraiment_ occupé... C’est juste une façon polie de vous dire de dégager ! »

Le visage fermé, il se remit en marche, bien décidé à l’oublier.

« Décidément, faire la gueule, c’est une seconde nature chez vous ! » Cria t-elle en lui recollant aux basques. 

« Vous êtes pugnace, vous, hein ? »

« Vous m’avez traité de quoi, là ? » Commença t-elle à s’emporter, confirmant la réflexion du commissaire. 

« Pugnace… » 

Comme elle le regardait toujours avec la même expression d’incompréhension vengeresse, il ajouta :

« Pugnace, Avril ? Regardez ce que ça signifie dans un dictionnaire, vous vous coucherez moins idiote ce soir ! »

Et il repartit, la plantant là, indécise. Elle finit par le suivre et rentra à son tour dans le bureau pour saluer Marlène. Laurence secoua la tête et remit le nez dans ses papiers sans plus s’occuper d’elle.

« Ah, Alice ! Tu tombes bien, j’ai plein de trucs à te raconter !... Euh, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller ? »

« Je me sens comme quelqu’un de trahi ! » Lança t-elle en appuyant un regard furibard vers le commissaire. « Mais t’inquiète, Marlène, ça va se payer ! »

Marlène tourna la tête vers le commissaire en se doutant qu’il avait dû faire encore quelque chose pour énerver la journaliste.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Marlène, je n’y suis pour rien ! » se dédouana Laurence en levant les deux mains en l’air.

« Ah oui ? C’est quand même pas ma faute si vous vous êtes fait larguer par Cassel ! A force de sauter sur la première bonne femme venue, vous récoltez ce que vous semez ! »

_Hein ??_ Laurence fronça soudain les sourcils en n’y comprenant rien, puis secoua la tête avec dérision sans chercher à aller plus loin.

« Il m’a suffit de l’évoquer hier soir, et Môssieur Laurence est tout de suite monté sur ses grands chevaux, puis il s’est barré sans une explication ! 

« Ne l’écoutez pas, Marlène, c’est Avril qui se monte le bourrichon toute seule ! »

Il pivota la main plusieurs fois pour montrer à Marlène que ça ne tournait pas rond dans le ciboulot d’Alice, et articula très nettement le mot : _Hys-té-ri-que_... Ce à quoi Avril réagit en s’emportant :

« Hystérique ? Moi, hystérique ? Je vous en foutrais, espèce de débauché ! Vous savez quoi, Laurence ? Prenez du bromure pour calmer vos ardeurs, ça vous évitera de culbuter toute la population féminine de Lille ! »

Vexé, le commissaire se leva soudain et explosa :

« Anne-Marie Cassel n’a rien à voir là-dedans, Avril ! C’est votre attitude et vos paroles déplacées qui ont faits que je suis parti, pauvre cloche ! » 

« Je vous ai juste demandé comment allaient vos amours ! Y’a rien de déplacées là-dedans ! »

Laurence se pinça l’arrête du nez et secoua la tête en se maudissant. La journée promettait d’être longue... Déjà, il sentait poindre un mal de crâne horrible...

« Laurence, j’ai bien réfléchi... »

« Ah oui ? Comme tous les miroirs, vous réfléchissez, mais vous ne PENSEZ pas, Avril ! » 

  
  


Cette fois, la rousse serra les poings et avança résolument vers Laurence :

  
  


« Minable ! Ordure ! Je vais vous arracher la langue, pas plus tard que tout de suite ! »

La rousse fut devancée par Marlène qui s’interposa physiquement entre ses deux amis avant qu’ils n’en viennent aux mains…

« STOP ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires ! »

Ils parlèrent tous les deux en même temps sur un ton énervé, en s’invectivant et en se traitant de tous les noms. Entre deux insultes, Marlène comprit qu’ils avaient tenté de dîner ensemble et que ça s’était terminé de manière abrupte sur un désaccord. Exaspérée, la blonde dut les interrompre encore une fois, en les repoussant physiquement l’un et l’autre.

« STOOOOP !!! Arrêtez de vous chamailler !... Ce n’est plus possible de continuer comme ça ! Vous savez, il va vraiment falloir que vous travailliez sur vous-mêmes tous les deux ! Transformer toute cette rage et cette incompréhension en énergies positives, pour enfin arriver à la paix… au calme… à la sérénité… »

Des notes de sitar indien jaillirent de nulle part... Interloqués, Laurence et Avril levèrent les yeux vers le plafond en même temps, en cherchant à connaître l’origine de ces sons étranges, puis ils se dévisagèrent, incrédules. Alice haussa finalement les épaules alors que Marlène semblait avoir accédé à la plénitude, le visage baigné de lumière, les yeux clos… Laurence fronça les sourcils :

« Marlène ??

« Oui, commissaire ?

« C’est vous qui ?...

« Oui, commissaire… Maintenant, ouvrez vos shakras tous les deux… Inspirez profondément… Expirez lentement… Libérez-vous de vos énergies négatives… Ouvrez vos cœurs… Pensez amour… Vivez amour… Tout n’est qu’amour !... »

Laurence sursauta violemment, et émergea alors qu’il piquait du nez sur la lecture d’un rapport ennuyeux écrit par l’un des ses inspecteurs. Il se secoua et regarda vers Marlène qui lisait un magazine, absorbée par un article. Elle n’avait rien remarqué, heureusement.

_Bon sang, son subconscient lui jouait encore des tours !_ Il souffla lentement et se frotta les yeux. Il allait avoir grand besoin de vacances à la fin de cette enquête qui lui bouffait toute son énergie ! 

_Tout n’est qu’amour… Tout n’est que foutaises, oui !_ Pour chasser sa torpeur, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de prendre un café, qu’il avala avec une grimace.

« Ça ne va pas, commissaire ? » 

« Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, Marlène… Prendre l’air… Si vous voyez Avril, je ne suis pas là. »

« Bien, commissaire. »

  
  


Avant de sortir, Laurence se ravisa. Avec l’incident au restaurant la veille, Avril et lui n’avaient pas eu le temps d’aborder une question clé : le petit ami de la rousse. Il revint vers Marlène, et lança la discussion de façon la plus neutre possible sur ce qui le taraudait :

  
  


« Autre chose… Ce Richard qu’Avril fréquente ? Ça fait longtemps qu’ils se voient tous les deux ? »

  
  


Marlène se troubla et rougit soudain en regardant ailleurs, très gênée. _Oh, mon Dieu… Quoi lui répondre ?? _Fallait-il continuer dans ce mensonge ?

  
  


« Non, je… je ne crois pas. »

« Vous savez d’où ils se connaissent ? »

« Non, commissaire. »

« Qu’avez-vous appris sur ce parasite… enfin, j’veux dire, cet individu ? Il est fiable, sérieux ? Avril y est… hum… attachée ? »

  
  


Paniquée, Marlène finit par soulever une épaule avec une mine perdue, incapable de lui répondre sans se trahir. Cela eut pour unique effet d’énerver encore plus l’irascible policier.

  
  


« Vous ne savez rien !? » S’emporta soudain Laurence. « Enfin, Marlène, ce n’est pas possible ! Avril est votre amie, et vous ne vous parlez pas ? Mais à quoi vous me servez, bon sang ? »

« Mais, commissaire, je vous jure … »

« Rhaaa, Marlène ! Ne me jurez rien ! »

Interdite, la blonde dévisagea Laurence alors qu’il quittait le bureau en claquant la porte, furieux, ce qui la fit sursauter. Que signifiait cette colère ? Allait-il lui en vouloir à mort quand il découvrirait la vérité concernant Richard et elle ? Devait-elle lui révéler la vérité dès à présent ? Au-delà de ces interrogations, Marlène se fit la réflexion que le commissaire avait un comportement très bizarre depuis qu’il était rentré d’Angleterre. Elle avait même l’impression qu’il marchait sur des œufs, lorsqu’il était question d’Alice, un fait suffisamment inhabituel pour être noté.

La blonde se promit d’en faire part à l’intéressée quand elle la verrait… Enfin, si elle y pensait ! Richard accaparait toutes ses pensées le jour. Et depuis deux nuits… Marlène en rougissait, rien que d’y penser… Richard avait ajouté une corde à son instrument en jouant une partition de plaisir sur son corps, avec toute la délicatesse et le savoir-faire d’un virtuose…

  
  


_A suivre…_

_J’ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre et en imaginant les scènes, où les quiproquos s’installent…_

_Pour sa part, Avril a encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir ! _ __ _ Au moins, Laurence la fait rire, ce qui est en général, un premier pas dans la séduction pour un homme auprès d’une femme… Maintenant, acceptera t-il qu’elle continue à se moquer de lui, vu son sens de l’humour… si particulier ? C’est pas gagné d’avance ! _

_* Le syndrome de Fromm est le nom sous lequel en 1963 on décrit le syndrome de Stockholm, du nom de cette célèbre prise d’otage datée de 1973. Pour simplifier, les otages prennent la défense de leurs ravisseurs si ces derniers les traitent avec humanité et les rallient à leur cause. S’établit alors une relation de confiance inconsciente où l’otage éprouve de l’empathie pour l’agresseur, voire le défend en échange d’une protection. Ce mécanisme de survie a été étudié par Erich Fromm dès 1940._

_Merci pour votre soutien._

_La suite prochainement._


	25. Qui perd gagne

« Alice, le commissaire se doute de quelque chose… »

« A quel propos ? »

« Richard ! Il m’a interrogé tout à l’heure : depuis quand tu le connaissais, si tu étais attachée à lui ? »

« Génial, ça veut dire qu’il marche à fond dans la combine ! Tu vas être tranquille et filer le parfait amour avec ton banquier ! »

  
  


Marlène secoua la tête, perturbée.

  
  


« Oui, mais il agit comme… Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre... mais c’est comme s’il était jaloux ! »

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? »

« De qui, plutôt… Il est très suspicieux vis-à-vis de Richard ! Et s’il découvrait qu’on lui a menti ? »

« Il va bien finir par l’apprendre un jour ! Tu vas pas vivre éternellement cachée ! »

« Oh, Alice, comment tu crois qu’il va réagir ? Il ne va jamais me pardonner ! »

« Mais non, ça va aller… »

« Mais Alice, tu l’aurais vu ! Il s’est mis en colère d’un coup, seulement parce que je ne voulais rien lui dire ! »

« Bah ! Tu connais son humeur merdique. »

« Oui, mais il s’en fiche quand c’est toi qui sors avec quelqu’un d’habitude ! Il se doute de quelque chose, je te dis ! »

« Il est sur les nerfs avec cette affaire, et c’est juste un prétexte pour évacuer ses frustrations. »

  
  


Marlène fit aussi part d’une autre inquiétude :

  
  


« Il travaille bien trop... Tu verrais sa mine, ça se voit qu’il ne dort pas beaucoup. Pauvre commissaire ! »

« Ah non, Marlène, tu vas pas te remettre à le dorloter, hein ! C’est fini, cette lubie avec lui ! Maintenant, tu as Richard ! »

  
  


La blonde afficha un grand sourire rêveur. Alice grogna intérieurement en se maudissant d’en avoir parlé. Après les révélations de Marlène à mots couverts et à force de rougissements, elle en avait déjà assez de ses “Richard par-ci, Richard par-là”...

  
  


« Ecoute, je suis ravie que ça colle entre vous deux, mais tout ce bonheur, là d’un seul coup, c’est un peu écœurant… comme quand tu manges trop de sucreries, tu vois ? »

  
  


Alice fit la grimace, pendant que Marlène la regardait avec indulgence.

  
  


« Tu verras, un jour, toi aussi, tu nageras en pleine idylle et tu ne toucheras plus terre. »

« Oui, ben alors ça, ça m’étonnerait ! Façon, j’y crois pas à ces trucs, là ! Et il est pas né celui qui me transportera comme ton Richard ! »

  
  


Marlène se saisit du magazine, ouvert à la page du dossier qu’elle lisait plus tôt.

  
  


« Tiens, lis ça ! Cet article parle de notre conscience et de notre rapport au monde. Il y est dit qu’il faut s’ouvrir pour être réceptif et embrasser l’univers ! Et surtout, que l’amour est partout et au dessus de tout ! »

« Tu lis un truc sur les hippies, toi ? »

« Enfin, Alice, c’est tendance ! Même le commissaire l’a lu ! »

« Il a bien dû rigoler ! Tes hippies, là, ils ont surtout _tendance_ à abuser de substances illicites ! Le L.S.D, ça leur fait voir des éléphants danser en tutus roses ! »

« Oh, tu crois ? »

« Pas qu’un peu ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé ? »

« Ben, je te le dis pas... »

« Alice ! »

« Une fois, Marlène ! J’voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait ! »

  
  


La porte s’ouvrit au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, et Laurence entra. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la journaliste.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que vous avez expérimenté, Avril ? Une petite robe avec des escarpins ? C’était sans doute beaucoup trop classe pour vous ! »

  
  


Alice leva les yeux au plafond et lui sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

  
  


« Un saut en parachute. »

  
  


Laurence eut un sourire suspicieux et fronça les sourcils.

  
  


« Vous avez sauté en parachute ? »

« Ben, ouais ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? »

« Et vous vous imaginez que je vais vous croire ? »

« Je le refais quand vous voulez ! »

« Avril, je totalise près d’une centaine de sauts. Je vous prends au mot en vous emmenant à Bénifontaine samedi. »

  
  


Avril se sentit soudain coincée, pâlit et bafouilla :

  
  


« C’est gentil, mais je suis déjà prise ce week-end… »

  
  


Laurence la dévisagea avec roublardise et secoua la tête.

  
  


« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable ?

  
  


Encore cette note de défi dans la voix de Laurence qui titilla la rousse. Ils se dévisagèrent et Alice sentit qu’elle ne pouvait pas reculer, qu’elle ne pouvait plus se défiler, surtout quand les trois quarts du temps, elle voulait lui prouver qu’elle valait mieux que ce qu’il pensait d’elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit taire la petite voix qui la traitait d’imbécile :

  
  


« D’accord... »

« Alice, tu es sûre ? » Demanda Marlène avec une inquiétude bien légitime. « Tu peux dire non, tu sais ? Le commissaire ne s’en offusquera pas. »

« Laurence se la pète encore ! Faut lui montrer qu’une femme n’est pas une petite chose fragile et qu’elle peut tout faire comme un mec ! »

« Tout, non. Il y a bien quelque chose que vous ne ferez jamais, mais la décence m’interdit de le dire ! »

  
  


Alice fit la grimace et échangea un regard avec Marlène pendant que Laurence s’installait à son bureau et compulsait quelques documents.

  
  


« Au fait, vous étiez là pour quoi ?

« Vous proposer un plan pour retrouver Bernardin et Dussart. »

« Tiens donc ?... Je vous écoute. »

« Emmenez-moi avec vous en Belgique quand vous allez y retourner et servez-vous de moi comme appât pour les attirer. Ils vont forcément se découvrir. »

  
  


Laurence se mit à rire.

  
  


« Encore une de vos brillantes idées, Avril ! C’est insensé de bêtises, sans compter les risques !... C’est non. »

« Oui, ben, une idée qui n’est pas dangereuse ne mérite pas d’être appelée une idée ! »

  
  


Laurence leva un sourcil.

  
  


« Vous citez Oscar Wilde maintenant ? »

« C’est de moi, Laurence ! Enfin, quoi ? Vous faites surtout du chichi parce que c’est moi qui vous ponds un plan d’enfer alors que vous n’en avez pas ! Puisque vous êtes plus malin que tout le monde, proposez donc quelque chose ! »

  
  


Le policier secoua la tête et répondit calmement :

  
  


« Pas en vous mettant en danger. »

« Mais on s’en fout ! »

« Non ! On ne s’en fout pas, Avril ! C’est ma responsabilité qui est engagée ici. »

« Ça ne vous dérangeait pas jusqu’à ce que Cassel vous le fasse remarquer ! Au contraire, vous vous gêniez pas avant pour m’envoyer au charbon ! »

  
  


Le policier grinça des dents.

  
  


« Marlène, réservez dès aujourd’hui une concession au Cimetière de l’Est au nom d’Alice Avril, s’il-vous-plaît ! J’avance les frais de ses funérailles ! »

« Oh, commissaire, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ?! »

« A votre avis ? »

  
  


Alice croisa les bras, vexée :

  
  


« Et voilà ce qu’on récolte quand on essaie d’aider ! Vous n’êtes qu’un ignoble ingrat, Laurence... »

« Les emmerdes, ça vole toujours en escadrilles, alors abstenez-vous de m’en rajouter, Avril !! »

« Va pourtant falloir trouver une solution, Laurence ! Bernardin et Dussart vont pas vous tomber bien gentiment dans le creux de la main ! »

« J’y travaille. »

  
  


Alice le vit ranger rapidement son bureau. Elle flaira aussitôt quelque chose :

  
  


« Vous allez quelque part ? »

  
  


Il prit un air sévère et leva un doigt.

  
  


« Ne vous avisez pas de me suivre ! »

« Mais… »

« Avril, je suis sérieux. »

  
  


Alice fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa soudain :

  
  


« Zakarian et Van Houtten ! Vous allez les arrêter ! »

  
  


Laurence se redressa de façon caractéristique, la mâchoire serrée. Avril avait vu juste. Il prit son manteau, passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

  
  


« Emmenez-moi avec vous ! »

« Non. »

« Je vous promets que je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez ! Je lèverai pas un sourcil sans que vous me le disiez ! »

« Non. »

« Quand je pense que c’est vous qui m’avez dit que vous préfériez m’avoir à vos côtés plutôt que de me voir bourlinguer toute seule… »

Elle buta contre lui quand il fit brutalement volte face. Alice recula machinalement alors qu’il avançait vers elle de façon intimidante, en envahissant son espace personnel. Elle heurta le mur et il la domina de toute sa taille. A cet instant précis, elle ressentit une étrange exaltation dans le creux de son ventre, mélange de peur et d’excitation.

  
  


« Je vais vous suivre ! » Le défia t-elle encore.

« C’est du chantage de mercenaire, Avril… » Grinça t-il entre ses dents, en réfrénant l’envie de l’attraper par le col et de la traîner en cellule. « Et c’est totalement suicidaire ! »

« Prenez-moi avec vous alors, c’est tout ce que je demande… » Insista doucement Alice, pour faire retomber la pression entre eux. « … Je veux sincèrement vous aider. »

« Vous m’aiderez davantage en restant ici ! »

« S’il-vous-plaît… » Implora t-elle, cette fois.

« Alice a raison, commissaire. Si ça tourne mal, vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience ! »

  
  


Laurence dévisagea Avril en silence, visiblement partagé sur la conduite à tenir. Il fit jouer sa mâchoire alors que quelque chose d’indéfinissable passait dans son regard habité, quelque chose qui électrisa Alice. Sans qu’elle comprenne pourquoi, son estomac commença à se nouer délicieusement et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _C’était quoi, ça ? De l’attraction ?_

Quand il s’écarta d’elle enfin, visiblement chagriné de céder à sa demande, la délicieuse torsion s’évanouit et elle se surprit à regretter sa disparition. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette envie viscérale quelques jours plus tôt et elle se rendit compte qu’elle cherchait à la revivre depuis ce moment.

Comme il la dévisageait toujours, avec cette même expression pensive, Alice ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire sincèrement.

  
  


« Je serai sage comme une image. »

« Ne vous engagez pas dans des promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas. » Dit-il sèchement.

  
  


Laurence soupira enfin, puis se tourna vers sa secrétaire.

  
  


« Marlène, je vous appelle dès notre arrivée à Anvers pour vous donner mes coordonnées téléphoniques. Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous devrions rentrer demain soir au plus tard. »

« Bien, commissaire. »

  
  


Marlène et Alice échangèrent un regard victorieux et un sourire éclatant.

  
  


« Fais bien attention à toi, Alice. »

« T’inquiète, Laurence va me chaperonner… Hein, commissaire ? »

  
  


Laurence leva les yeux au ciel, déjà blasé, et se contenta d’ouvrir galamment la porte devant elle.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


_Au moins, Avril ne verra pas ce type…_ Se fit-il comme réflexion dans la Facelia qui les emmenait vers Anvers.

Laurence avait pris la décision d’avoir la rousse à ses côtés pour garder un œil sur elle, plutôt que de la laisser agir en électron libre, avec son lot prévisible d’impairs et sa bonne dose d’inquiétude. C’était une expérience que le policier n’avait pas envie de renouveler après le kidnapping dont elle avait été victime, et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Quand il additionnait ce qu’il éprouvait pour Avril - jalousie galopante, besoin de la savoir en sécurité et de s’assurer de son bien-être, désir ? - son comportement n’était plus uniquement amical, même s’il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l’admettre.

Vouloir la mettre dans son lit juste pour une nuit était une chose, vouloir lui faire l’amour en était une autre... C’était pour l’instant une équation qu’il n’arrivait pas à résoudre. Le vil séducteur en lui, ennemi juré des sentiments, refusait de se laisser supplanter par l’être sensible, tapi au fond de lui, qui trouvait enfin une raison de sortir des oubliettes dans lequel on l’enfermait périodiquement. Celui qui ne jurait que par les aventures, fuyait comme la peste le mot _engagement_ et c’était bien là tout le problème.

S’il voulait sortir avec Avril, il devait réussir à la convaincre qu’elle serait plus qu’un simple flirt d’un soir ! Cela n’allait pas être chose aisée avec son passif ! Lors du dîner de la veille, il avait bien tenté de suivre les conseils de Cassel en montrant à Alice qu’il pouvait s’intéresser à elle, être moins égoïste, plus ouvert, mais Avril ne l’avait pas cru. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Laurence avait tellement senti qu’il jouait la comédie avec elle qu’il n’avait pu être sincère. De plus, son maudit ego lui criait que cette attitude le mettait en position de faiblesse vis à vis d’elle !

Pourtant, il se forçait à être plus patient avec Alice, moins frontal, à orienter leurs conversations vers plus de légèreté. Ses tentatives d’humour désamorçaient parfois la mauvaise humeur d’Avril, mais pas toujours. Il devait persévérer dans cette voie et être davantage démonstratif. C’est sur son comportement et ses actes qu’elle le jugerait.

  
  


« Vous allez procéder comment pour arrêter Zakarian et Van Houtten ? »

  
  


La question d’Avril le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle et il eut l’impression qu’elle le fixait depuis un moment, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

  
  


« Tout simplement en nous invitant à leur rendez-vous. Maître Duchêne, l’avocat de Zakarian, a pris ce matin le train pour Anvers. Un de mes inspecteurs le file discrètement. De son côté, la police belge surveille l’avocat de Van Houtten. Si ce dernier se rend également à la Brasserie Medzinger sur la Grand Place d’Anvers vers quinze heures, alors la rencontre est maintenue. Ce sera l’occasion de tous les pincer en même temps. »

« Mais Tourneur ? Rien n’a transpiré de son arrestation ? »

« Tourneur est restée exprès au secret dans les geôles de nos amis anglais. Il sera transféré dans quelques jours à Lille quand tout sera terminé. »

« Au lieu de voir venir le faussaire avec le tableau, ce sera la police qu’ils verront arriver… Franchement, vous m’impressionnez avec toute cette organisation, je sais pas comment vous faites ! »

  
  


Laurence eut un mince sourire.

  
  


« Vous l’avez dit : le maître mot est organisation. »

« Et ça se passe comment avec vos subalternes ? Vous, le solitaire farouche, vous arrivez à déléguer ? »

« J’ai commandé des hommes dans la Résistance, Avril. Je transmets principalement mes instructions à Bardet. D’ailleurs, il va perquisitionner chez Duchêne cet après-midi, histoire de récupérer des preuves… Le filet se resserre. »

« Reste nos trois amis, Prizzi, Bernardin et Dussart… Comment vous allez vous y prendre pour les retrouver ? »

« Prizzi dépend de Zakarian. Ils doivent avoir un moyen de communiquer ensemble. Je compte sur le fait que _l’Arménien_ ne voudra pas payer les pots cassés du _Corse_ et qu’il parlera peut-être. Zakarian risque gros. »

  
  


Alice soupira.

  
  


« Quel panier de crabes ! Vivement qu’on retourne à nos assassins tordus ! »

« Déjà lassée ? »

« Je suis sûre que ça ne vous plaît pas plus qu’à moi ! »

  
  


Il eut un petit rire. Alice se tourna tout à coup vers lui, étonnée.

  
  


« Vous admettez ? »

« Je suis _old school_, Avril… Je préfère de bonnes vieilles énigmes à résoudre plutôt que d’avoir affaire à des truands sans foi, ni lois. »

  
  


Elle se mit à rire, contente d’être sur la même longueur d’ondes que lui pour une fois.

  
  


« Moi aussi ! C’est plus reposant ! »

  
  


Le silence s’installa à nouveau dans l’habitacle, confortable. Alice eut un sourire en pensant que les angles s’étaient considérablement arrondis avec Laurence. Il était moins critique, moins sarcastique avec elle, peut-être pas plus détendu, mais incontestablement plus indulgent.

Elle devait reconnaître que c’était presque agréable de travailler en tandem avec lui. Peut-être qu’elle devrait le taquiner gentiment plus souvent, sans le braquer, il avait l’air d’être moins coincé du cul, même si de temps en temps, le naturel reprenait le dessus...

Elle aimait par-dessus tout ce nouveau Laurence qui la challengeait. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller de plaisir quand elle relevait ses défis. Depuis le début de leur relation, il la poussait systématiquement dans ses retranchements pour la stimuler et la faire grandir, mais la barre était désormais plus haute. Malgré les risques, l’orgueil de la rousse l’empêchait de flancher, mais elle n’accepterait pas de le suivre si elle n’avait pas une totale confiance en lui.

  
  


« Ça fait longtemps que vous fréquentez Richard ? » Demanda soudain Laurence de façon neutre, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Marlène m’a dit que vous l’aviez interrogée à ce sujet. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ? »

« Peut-être parce que je n’aime pas vous voir traîner avec un inconnu qui apparaît fortuitement à ce moment dans votre vie. Que savez-vous de lui ? »

« _Vous n’aimez pas_ ? »

« Si je peux vous éviter de tomber à nouveau entre des mains malveillantes qui vont vous utiliser contre moi dans cette enquête, je tiens à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. »

  
  


Cette manie qu’il avait de tout ramener à lui ! Cependant, au vu de la dernière aventure que la rousse avait vécue, il marquait un point, même si son argument lui paraissait un peu tiré par les cheveux.

  
  


« Donc vous n’aimez pas Richard ? »

« Je n’ai pas à l’aimer ou à ne pas l’aimer. C’est juste un danger potentiel que je dois évaluer en toute objectivité. Vous continuez à le voir ? »

« Un danger ? Pour qui ? Vous ou moi ? »

« Vous, bien sûr ! »

« Je vous assure que je n’ai rien à craindre. En revanche, vous me donnez l’impression d’être aux abois. Il y a une autre raison particulière ? »

  
  


Alice l’observa attentivement alors qu’il se tendait involontairement. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Marlène avait raison. Sa réflexion faisait écho à la réaction étrange de Laurence quand il avait écarté Bardet sur le ferry. Elle décida de tester le terrain pour voir comment il allait réagir et lui glissa avec un sourire :

  
  


« J’aime quand vous veillez sur moi… »

« Peuh ! »

« … Mais pas quand vous êtes jaloux. »

  
  


Il se troubla immédiatement, puis eut un rire forcé.

  
  


« Jaloux, moi ? De Richard ? Allons bon ! Vous pouvez bien sortir avec qui vous voulez, même le Pape si ça vous chante, je m’en fiche comme de ma dernière chemise ! »

« Mouais, c’est ça… C’est vrai, ce qu’on dit des petits garçons gâtés ? Nés sans propension au partage ? »

« Si je vous dis que je n’ai jamais aimé qu’on touche à mes jouets ou à mes affaires, vous allez encore mal interpréter mes intentions. »

« Ni Marlène, ni moi ne vous appartenons, Laurence. »

« Et voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais ? Dans mon cas, ce n’est pas de la possessivité, c’est plutôt... de la territorialité ! Richard empiète sur mon espace personnel, dans lequel vous et Marlène vous trouvez. C’est une mesure de protection ! »

« Cette mauvaise foi ! D’abord, dans ce cas précis, Marlène n’est pas concernée, il s’agit seulement de moi. Déjà en soi, c’est troublant… Ensuite, si vous voulez savoir, je suis ravie que vous vous intéressiez _de cette façon_ à ma misérable peau, sachant que vous ne faites que me rabaisser d’ordinaire et que dans le meilleur des cas, vous m’ignorez ! C’est un réel progrès que j'apprécie ! »

Son commentaire n’était pas dénué d’ironie. Laurence se contenta de sourire doucement en se concentrant sur la route.

  
  


« Vous ne pensez pas qu’il serait temps de faire preuve d’un minimum d'honnêteté, de reconnaître que nos rapports sont en train d’évoluer vers quelque chose de plus apaisé ? » Demanda Alice.

« Apaisé ? Non, rien n’est jamais calme avec vous, Avril… Même hors de ma vue, vous trouvez encore le moyen de me gâcher l’existence ! »

  
  


La rousse soupira. _Quelle tête de mule_ _!_

  
  


« Très bien, alors je vais faire le premier pas en vous disant que j’aime beaucoup ce Laurence qui fait des efforts et qui se montre davantage attentionné à mon égard. Je vais même faire un vœu : qu’il reste comme cela le plus longtemps possible, même si je ne me fais pas d’illusions, l’affreux M. Hyde n’est jamais bien loin ! »

  
  


Comme il continuait à ne rien dire, elle ajouta :

  
  


« A votre tour, maintenant, dites quelque chose ! »

  
  


Le policier secoua légèrement la tête. Il n’aimait pas être contraint de cette façon, mais elle avait raison : il allait devoir débloquer la situation et faire un acte de foi s’il voulait lui montrer dans quelle voie il aimerait l’entraîner.

Il eut soudain une idée et sourit. Elle allait avoir matière à réfléchir... enfin, si tant qu’elle comprenne où il voulait en venir !

  
  


« La séduction suprême n’est pas d’exprimer ses sentiments, Avril, c’est de les faire soupçonner. »

  
  


Alice ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Troublée, elle resta un instant sans voix, alors que dans sa tête, elle tentait de donner un sens nouveau à ces paroles.

_Etait-il en train d’impliquer ce qu’elle pensait qu’il sous-entendait ??_

Oh, l’habile perfide ! Le troublant traître ! Tout prenait un sens maintenant ! Le sujet de leur discussion au pub, son intérêt pour elle, la jalousie d’Emily, leurs regards appuyés quand ils étaient proches, ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui s’était intensifié ces derniers temps, cette attraction cachée derrière de faux-semblants, cette envie d’être proche de lui…

Insidieusement, il essayait de la séduire !… Avec son caractère volcanique et explosif, elle aurait pu être outrée et révoltée par cette révélation, mais elle était bien trop surprise… et secrètement flattée ? Elle se mit à rougir et son estomac se tordit à nouveau délicieusement. La réaction de plaisir que cette confidence suscitait chez elle en disait long sur ce qu’elle était disposée à accepter désormais de la part de Laurence.

Méfiance, tout de même, lui cria une petite voix. N’était-ce pas un nouveau jeu pour cet éternel séducteur qui ne supportait pas qu’une femme, quelle qu’elle soit, lui résiste ? Jusqu’où le policier était-il prêt à aller ? Pas jusqu’à la mettre, elle, dans son lit quand même ? Enfin, il s’agissait de Laurence, pas de n’importe quel quidam ! Mais alors quel intérêt avait-il à agir ainsi ?

Elle s’éclaircit la voix et tâcha de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions :

  
  


« Le rôle du poète ne vous va pas du tout, Laurence. »

« Parce que je préfère d’ordinaire celui de l'amant ? »

« Oui, celui qui séduit, mais jamais ne s'attache… Vous auriez dû me citer _Dom Juan_ plutôt que… ? »

« Barbey d’Aurevilly. »

Alice se tut encore sous le choc. Laurence ne reniait absolument pas ses agissements, contrairement à ses habitudes, alors elle l’observa en douce pour se persuader qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Comme la première fois, il était calme, sûr de lui et un petit sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres.

S’il avait fait ça pour la déstabiliser, alors il avait réussi ! Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Franchement, comment devait-elle prendre cette affirmation ? D’accord, il n’avait rien dit, mais il laissait clairement entendre par son attitude qu’il s’intéressait à elle. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce un jeu ?

Il ne faisait pas mystère que la séduction était un plaisir et un passe-temps sans conséquences pour lui. S’était-il lancé ce défi à lui-même en tentant de _la_ séduire ? Tordu comme il était, il en était bien capable ! Seulement, à un moment, il était bien obligé de la laisser entrer dans son jeu s’il voulait parvenir à ses fins. Devait-elle le laisser faire ? Jusqu’où était-elle prête à aller ? Qu’allait-il se passer si elle lui disait : _on arrête là_ ? Avait-elle seulement envie de tout arrêter ? Acceptait-elle de prendre le risque de... ?

_STOP !_

Le salaud ! Laurence l’avait fait exprès pour la perturber ! L’esprit vindicatif d’Alice se révolta cette fois, et elle chercha un moyen de se venger quand elle se rappela que le policier n’aimait pas du tout quand elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans et qu’elle le draguait.

Voilà, c’était la solution ! S’il n’était pas honnête avec elle, alors il s’agacerait de son attitude et redeviendrait l’odieux Laurence, ce pauvre minable ! Elle saurait alors que tout ceci n’était qu’une vaste fumisterie.

Dans le cas contraire… Bah, elle allait devoir improviser, parce qu’un Laurence désireux de la séduire, c’était vraiment à des millions d’années lumière de ce qu’elle aurait cru possible ! A elle ensuite de voir si elle devait remettre les pendules à l’heure.

Alice se mit à réfléchir rapidement sur la conduite à tenir et se délecta d’avance du rôle qu’elle allait jouer… Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire canaille :

  
  


« Vous savez à quel point je vous hais, Laurence ? » Lui demanda t-elle d’un ton qui contredisait totalement ses propos.

« Moi, plus que vous, Avril. »

« Impossible ! »

Il fronça les sourcils devant le ton joueur de la rousse et accepta le challenge dans la voix d’Alice. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea brièvement, avant de retourner à sa conduite :

« Petite écervelée, dois-je encore vous le prouver en vous traitant de tous les noms ? Dois-je me montrer odieux, en dénigrant la moindre parole ou le moindre de vos actes ? Vous décrier en public de la pire des manières qui soit ? »

« Vous n'en avez pas plus envie que moi. »

« C'est ce que vous croyez ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, alors que dans les yeux du policier, dansait les flammes d’un démon prêt à se repaître de l’âme de sa victime. _Ca y est ! Il va craquer !_ Se dit Alice. _Tout ça n’est donc qu’une imposture !_ Elle en était presque déçue et se prit à regretter qu’ils interrompent cette agréable distraction dans leurs vies si monotones.

Laurence reporta son attention vers la route :

« Imbécile heureuse… Tête sans cervelle… Petite teigne… Fouille-merde... Casse cou inconsciente…

Pas une once d’agressivité derrière les mots… Alice stoppa d’un geste le flot d’injures peu convaincantes et paniqua un peu. Son plan ne marchait pas tout à fait comme prévu…

  
  


« Je continue à déballer la liste de vos défauts ou ça vous suffit ? Demanda t-il d’un ton clairement amusé.

« Quel délicatesse, quel tact ! »

« Le tact ? Ne serait-ce pas cette petite poudre blanche qu’on met sur les fesses de nos phrases pour qu’elles soient plus douces ? »

« Oui, c’est bien ce truc qui vous est totalement étranger ! »

« On m’a toujours répété de prendre des gants avec les gens... » Il secoua la tête en faisant une grimace, pas vraiment convaincu. « … J’ai plus souvent envie de prendre une pelle ! »

  
  


_Égal à lui-même..._ Alice gloussa et secoua la tête devant sa plaisanterie féroce. Elle le dévisagea avec une tendresse non dissimulée, en prenant plaisir à le voir aussi ouvert. Il lui retourna un sourire désarmant et charmeur. _Merde… Il est vraiment à fond… _

  
  


« Regardez la route, Laurence, ou vous allez nous envoyer dans le décor. »

« Ce serait dommage de manquer notre grand saut prévu samedi, n’est-ce pas ? »

  
  


Le visage d’Avril se décomposa pendant qu’il se moquait délibérément d’elle. Elle se renfrogna dans son coin. Il allait lui falloir une nouvelle stratégie pour le contrer... Mais en avait-elle réellement envie ?

  
  


_A suivre…_


	26. Le Dilemme d'Avril

Les Belges n’avaient pas lésiné sur leurs effectifs, avait assuré Laurence. Par conséquent, partout où Alice posait son regard sur la Grand Place d’Anvers, elle avait l’impression de voir des policiers, bien qu’ils soient tous en civil. Ce marchand ambulant, par exemple, ou bien ce cycliste qui discutait avec une femme ? Ou encore cet ouvrier qui lisait son journal tranquillement assis sur un banc ? Et pourquoi pas cet homme sandwich qui faisait la publicité d’un grand magasin en déambulant un peu plus loin… Tous des flics ?

Présentement, la journaliste se tenait près d’une fenêtre et observait la place en silence, pendant que le commissaire discutait en retrait avec son collègue belge, autour d’un plan de la brasserie Medzinger. Ils se trouvaient au premier étage d’une boutique toute proche, réquisitionnée à cet effet.

Toutes les issues étaient cernées. Personne ne pourrait sortir sans être arrêté. Zakarian, le commanditaire du casse, était bien arrivé quelques minutes auparavant avec Maître Duchêne. Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre l’arrivée de Van Houtten, le diamantaire, en compagnie de son propre avocat, et la nasse se refermerait sur les deux principaux protagonistes.

La veille, Laurence s’était fait passé pour Tourneur et avait appelé l’avocat de Zakarian, pour confirmer sa venue avec le tableau de Sisley. Le faussaire avait pleinement collaboré et lui avait donné les instructions à suivre pour reprendre contact. Si l’arrestation était un succès, alors le juge Cassel avait consenti à revoir à la baisse les chefs d’inculpation de Tourneur, et notamment son implication dans l’assassinat de Germain. Le faussaire n’écoperait plus alors que d’une dizaine d’années derrière les barreaux, avec une possibilité de libération anticipée pour bonne conduite, en lieu et place de la perpétuité.

Un crachotement en provenance d’un des walkies-talkies posé sur la table interrompit la conversation. C’était le guetteur chargé de surveiller les entrées et les sorties de la brasserie.

  
  


« Commissaire Peeters ? C’est Mathias, répondez ? »

« Oui, Mathias ? »

« Van Houtten et Tournelle viennent de pénétrer dans la brasserie. »

« Attendez mon signal, nous arrivons. »

  
  


Alice se tendit et croisa le regard vigilant de Laurence. Peeters se tourna vers le policier français :

  
  


« Quand vous êtes prêt, commissaire ? »

« Ne faisons pas attendre ces messieurs, alors. »

  
  


Peeters hocha la tête et parla dans le transmetteur en français et en flamand.

  
  


« A chacun : tenez-vous prêt à empêcher toutes sorties. N’entrez qu’à mon signal. »

  
  


Il fit un signe et ils descendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée. Avant de sortir dehors, Laurence retint Avril par le bras et lui glissa :

  
  


« Vous restez près de moi, toujours derrière. Pas de prise de risques inconsidérées, c’est compris ? »

« D’accord. »

  
  


Laurence, Peeters et Avril traversèrent la place sans se presser, mais de façon déterminée. Des hochements de tête furent échangés avec d’autres flics en surveillance, relayés ensuite vers d’autres policiers. Mis à part les quatre individus à l’intérieur de la brasserie, personne n’avait remarqué la présence d’hommes de main. C’était un simple rendez-vous d'affaires entre gens bien élevés.

Le petit groupe de Laurence pénétra dans la brasserie, à la suite de trois inspecteurs qui discutaient entre eux et qui attendirent dans un coin en observant la salle. Un client assis dans un coin fit un signe discret de la main et indiqua l’étage.

Le commissaire Peeters se présenta au bar et montra sa carte de police au barman qui regarda Laurence et Avril tour à tour, surpris de voir une femme accompagner ces messieurs.

  
  


« Quatre hommes en costume-cravate, se sont donnés rendez-vous ici. Ils sont là-haut ? »

« Oui, m’sieur... Au fond, dans le salon de chasse. »

« Pas un mot de plus, mon brave. Continuez comme si de rien n’était. »

  
  


Peeters fit un signe au groupe d’inspecteurs en indiquant l’escalier. Ces derniers passèrent devant, alors que d’autres policiers entraient à leur tour dans la brasserie, au cas où des échanges de coups de feu auraient lieu.

Les trois hommes étaient sur leur garde. Ils s’avancèrent sans faire de bruits en écoutant attentivement, et très vite, ils perçurent les bruits d’une conversation dans une pièce au fond. Le dernier de la section fit signe au commissaire Peeters. Laurence et Avril le suivirent et trouvèrent les policiers en place dans le couloir, armes aux poings, prêts à intervenir.

Laurence hocha la tête et s’approcha de la porte à laquelle il frappa doucement. Les conversations s’arrêtèrent immédiatement à l’intérieur et un inconnu ouvrit.

  
  


« Oui, c’est pourquoi ? »

« Service d’étage. Puis-je vous déranger ? »

  
  


Laurence fit jouer sa haute stature pour s’imposer en faisant un pas dans la pièce sans y être invité. L’inconnu qui devait être l’avocat de Van Houtten recula machinalement. Peeters et ses hommes s’engouffrèrent également dans la brèche sous les regards surpris des trois autres individus présents. Alice leur emboîta le pas.

  
  


« Mais enfin, monsieur, que signifie cette intrusion ? » Demanda un Zakarian perplexe.

« Commissaire Laurence... Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions à propos du vol de pierres et de métaux précieux à bord du cargo _Rijger_ il y a quelques jours. Après tout, n’êtes-vous pas les principaux instigateurs de ce casse historique ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous êtes fou ! » S’exclama Van Houtten en riant. « Nous n’avons rien à voir là-dedans ! »

« Vos hommes de main, Prizzi, Bernardin et Dussart sont en cavale et recherchés, ce n’est plus qu’une question d’heures avant qu’on les arrête. Coupez les têtes pensantes de l’hydre, et le monstre s’effondrera... » Il se tourna vers l’avocat de Zakarian qui le fixait, pâle comme un mort. « … Alors, Duchêne, vous me remettez ? »

« Vous connaissez ce policier, Armel ? » Demanda Zakarian.

  
  


L’avocat ne répondit pas immédiatement et dévisageait Laurence comme s’il avait vu le Diable en personne. Il fit non de la tête alors que tout indiquait le contraire.

  
  


« Je n’ai jamais vu cet homme de ma vie. »

  
  


Alice s’avança alors :

  
  


« Menteur ! Et moi, vous me reconnaissez ? »

« La journaliste ! » Bafouilla Duchêne.

« Oui, la journaliste qui n’était pas sûre que c’était vous, après vous avoir aperçu dans le couloir de cette maison où j’ai été conduite lors de mon enlèvement... » Alice se tourna vers Laurence. « … Il était bien présent, et pas pour prendre le thé ! »

  
  


Laurence eut un sourire, satisfait par la tournure des événements, tandis qu’Alice réalisait soudain quelque chose. Brusquement, elle se précipita sur l’avocat.

« Mais j’y pense ! Cette ordure n’a pas levé le petit doigt pour dissuader Prizzi de me faire disparaître ! »

  
  


Laurence s’interposa entre les deux in-extremis et retint énergiquement la jeune femme en la prenant à bras-le-corps.

  
  


« Avril ! »

« Il va pas s’en tirer comme ça ! »

« Non ! »

  
  


Laurence échangea un regard significatif avec la jeune femme, puis il la relâcha et se tourna à nouveau vers l’avocat. Alice croisa les bras, mauvaise.

  
  


« Tentative d’assassinat, vous venez d’un coup d'aggraver votre cas, Duchêne. »

« C’est elle qui le dit ! »

« Le principal témoin et la victime de l’enlèvement ? Vos dénégations ne tiendront pas cinq minutes devant un juge. »

  
  


Laurence ramassa les papiers posés sur la table.

  
  


« Mon adjoint perquisitionne en ce moment même chez vous, Maître, avec l’aide du _Crabe_… Vous savez de qui il s’agit ou je dois vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?... Amédée Henri ? Après tout, vous avez défendu ce cambrioleur de haut vol en lui évitant la prison… Seulement voilà, Amédée s’est fait pincer il y a peu... »

  
  


Avril ne put s’empêcher de glousser. Laurence lui lança un regard noir. Alice leva une main et s’excusa :

  
  


« Pardon... »

« Aucun coffre-fort ne résiste aux doigts du magicien Amédée. Il ne fait aucun doute que votre ancien client va venir à bout du vôtre et qu’on va y découvrir des documents compromettants… Quant à ces contrats, il doit y avoir matière à accusations… »

« Je veux un avocat ! »

« Vous prononcez-vous incompétent pour plaider votre cause, Maître ? » Demanda avec ironie Laurence.

  
  


Duchêne tenta de faire bonne figure, mais baissa la tête face à ses deux accusateurs. Laurence se tourna vers le commanditaire et observa Zakarian :

  
  


« Je ne suis pas le seul client de Maître Duchêne. J’ignorais ces... manigances. »

« J’ai toutes les preuves de votre implication, Zakarian. Il m’a suffit de suivre l’argent qui transitait par les comptes de Maître Duchêne en provenance d’une de vos sociétés, vers l’un de ceux que détient Prizzi, pour découvrir toutes vos magouilles. Les sommes sont conséquentes et ce depuis quelques mois... »

« Je ne nie pas ces versements. Nous sommes effectivement en affaires. Mais il n’y a rien d’illégal dans ce que nous faisons, je peux le prouver. »

« Nus allons creuser… J’ai par ailleurs trouvé trace des paiements que vous avez effectués directement auprès d’Andréa Loisier, votre informatrice, retrouvée morte assassinée… Une femme que vous avez séduite pour mieux la manipuler, n’est-ce pas ? »

  
  


Zakarian serra les dents et se tendit.

  
  


« Je n’ai jamais ordonné les assassinats de qui que ce soit ! »

« Vous reconnaissez cependant être à l’initiative du braquage et l’avoir financé ? »

  
  


L’homme d’affaires ne répondit rien.

  
  


« Mon client n’a rien à voir avec cette histoire de vol ! » S’exclama soudain Tournelle, l’avocat de Van Houtten. « Nous ignorions que monsieur Zakarian... »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Maître... Nous savons qu’en échange de ses services, monsieur Van Houtten souhaitait entrer en possession d’une œuvre de Sisley, volée au Musée d’Orsay. Le faussaire chargé de vous l’apporter est tombé entre mes mains… »

  
  


Laurence fit une pause et observa leurs réactions.

  
  


« Tourneur a tout avoué. Zakarian, vous êtes celui qui a financé le casse. Van Houtten, vous êtes celui chargé de trouver des tailleurs de pierre clandestins, puis de fourguer les pierres précieuses, via votre réseau d’orfèvres. Vous avez été trop gourmand, messieurs. »

« Ce tourneur vous a raconté n’importe quoi ! »

« S’il m’avait raconté n’importe quoi, je ne serai pas en train de vous parler en ce moment. »

« C’est lui qui vous a dit où nous trouver ? » Demanda l’Arménien.

« Non, pas tout à fait. C’est plutôt l’imprudence de Maître Duchêne qu’il faut incriminer… Je me suis fait passer une première fois, pour le secrétaire de Monsieur Van Houtten, pour que vous me confirmiez au téléphone l’endroit du rendez-vous et préciser l’heure... Ensuite, une seconde fois, en me faisant passer pour Tourneur pour vous assurer de sa venue et du maintien de la réunion, de façon à ce que nous puissions vous cueillir tous ensemble… »

« Cela ne prouve rien ! Mon client s’est fait abuser par un homme qu’il croyait de bonne foi ! » Protesta Tournelle.

« Vous n’êtes pas seulement trempé dans cette affaire, Van Houtten. _La Baronne_ et _Mademoiselle Julie_ ? Ces noms doivent vous dire quelque chose ? Vos fréquentations sulfureuses se sont mises à table et ne tarissent pas d’éloges sur la qualité de vos soirées libertines. » Ironisa Laurence.

  
  


Le commissaire belge fit un pas en avant et se présenta.

« Peeters, Brigade Mondaine de Bruxelles… Je monte un dossier sur vous depuis deux années, Van Houtten. Vous étiez apparemment intouchable jusqu’à ce que le commissaire Laurence ait eu la courtoisie de me faire partager certaines informations concernant un individu qu’il a arrêté, un certain _Ricky Gueule d’Amour_, proxénète notoire, qui vous fournissait des filles… »

« Affabulations ! Vous n’avez rien contre moi ! »

« Ceux qui ont bénéficié de vos largesses parlent du champagne qui coule à flots, des filles à profusion, quelques unes mineures, de vos salons privés où se déroulent de véritables orgies… Beaucoup de politiques et de personnalités sont mouillés et vous ont lâché. C’est un gros scandale, Van Houtten, vous êtes fini ! »

« Je suis l’ami personnel du Ministre de la Justice ! » S’écria l’intéressé avec orgueil. « Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos carrières tous les deux ! »

« Notre Ministre étant lui-même au cœur de cette affaire de mœurs, il va s’empresser de démissionner avant d’être inculpé... Vous vous imaginiez à l’abri mais vous allez tomber pour des histoires sordides. » Il fit un signe à ses inspecteurs. « Embarquez-moi ces truands, je ne veux plus les voir ! »

« Avant que vous ne partiez, Zakarian, il serait dans votre intérêt que vous me fassiez part de l’endroit où je peux trouver Prizzi et ses acolytes… De même pour vous, Duchêne… »

« Je ne vous le dirais pas ! » S’exclama Zakarian.

« C’est terminé pour eux. Ils ne pourront jamais faire tailler les pierres. Quant à quitter la Belgique, les frontières sont fermées, les aéroports et les gares sous surveillance constante. »

« Débrouillez-vous tout seul ! »

« Peut-être devriez-vous considérer les chefs d’inculpation qui vous attendent ? Assassinats, vol, piraterie, enlèvement, trafics divers, et j’en passe… Même si vous n’êtes pas l’exécutant, vous passerez le reste de vos jours en prison, Zakarian. »

« Quelle différence cela fera t-il si je vous le dis, Laurence ? Aucune pour moi, je le sais. »

  
  


Laurence considéra en silence le malfrat, puis hocha la tête en direction de l’inspecteur qui embarqua Zakarian. La pièce se vida et il ne resta plus que la journaliste et le policier français.

  
  


« Une affaire rondement menée, et sans effusion de sang ! J’adore ! » S’écria Alice avec un grand sourire. « Vous croyez qu’il va parler, le Zakarian ? »

« Non, il ne dira rien. Ce que j’ai contre lui, est plutôt mince en réalité… Je vais travailler sur Duchêne, en espérant que Bardet me trouve des preuves. »

« Et Van Houtten ? »

« Je le laisse à la justice de son pays. Il risque bien plus pour proxénétisme en bande organisée et trafic humain, que pour tentative de vol d’un tableau et contrefaçon. »

  
  


Laurence se tut, visiblement en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie pour obtenir des informations.

  
  


« Dites ? Votre Amédée Henri ? Pourquoi il est surnommé_ le Crabe_ ? »

« Il est doué avec ses pince-monseigneur, mais pas bien malin. Bardet l’a mis au défi d’ouvrir le coffre de Duchêne, ce qu’il s’est empressé d’accepter. Ce sera un jeu d’enfant pour lui. »

« C’est pas très légal tout ça. Cassel ne va rien dire ? »

« Le procureur a signé un mandat pour, je cite, “_saisir tout ce qu’il était possible d’emporter”_. Le coffre n’est pas scellé au mur. Bardet va donc l’emmener lors de la perquisition. Il nous appartient de l’ouvrir de toutes les façons possibles. »

« Malin, très malin… »

  
  


Laurence ne releva pas et resta pensif.

  
  


« Je me prépare des heures d’interrogatoire, Avril. Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer à l’hôtel ou en profiter pour faire du tourisme ? »

« Vous me lâchez dans la nature ? »

« Vous voulez un garde du corps ? »

  
  


Elle secoua la tête.

  
  


« Nan… On dîne ensemble ce soir ? »

« Non, ne m’attendez pas… Et pas d’embrouilles, hein ? Je n’ai pas le temps de vous courir après. »

« Dommage… »

  
  


Alice le dévisagea avec malice. Laurence fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, puis soupira en s’en allant.

La rousse resta seule. Machinalement, elle s’empara d’un toast dans la corbeille et se servit une généreuse cuillerée d’un amas noir et brillant monté sur de la glace.

_La vache ! C’était super bon !_ Les petits globes gris foncé éclataient sur la langue, libérant un goût unique de poisson fumé, très salé. Elle n’avait jamais goûté un truc aussi parfumé et délicat. Elle s’en servit une autre généreuse cuillerée et finalement, termina le plat accompagné d’autres toasts en se goinfrant littéralement de caviar.

Enfin rassasiée, Alice Avril s’en alla comme si de rien n’était.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Laurence avait un mal de crâne carabiné et n’avait qu’une seule envie : aller se coucher et ne plus penser à rien. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre, lorsqu’il entendit celle contiguë à la sienne se déverrouiller.

Avril, encore habillée, passa la tête et lui sourit doucement.

  
  


« Ça va ? »

« Vous n’êtes pas encore couchée ? Il est plus de minuit ! »

« Je vous attendais. C’était comment ? »

« Avril, je n’aspire qu’à une chose : mon lit… Bonne nuit. »

« Vous voulez de l’aspirine ? »

  
  


Avril disparut avant même d’avoir sa réponse. Il temporisa. Elle revint et lui tendit un sachet qu’il accepta en la remerciant.

  
  


« Je voulais vous dire… Cette affaire, je vais en faire un bouquin. Un gros travail d’investigation… Je ne peux rien dire pour l’instant, m’a dit Cassel, mais je vais tout écrire pour que ça paraisse juste après le procès. »

« Formidable, Avril... »

« Cachez votre joie. On va en discuter, vous et moi. »

« C’est ça... Bonne nuit. »

  
  


Sans attendre de réponse, Laurence pénétra dans sa chambre et lui referma la porte au nez. Alice croisa les bras et considéra le vantail, presque tentée de le suivre, pas pour lui reprocher son comportement, mais pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

Finalement, avec un soupir, elle rentra dans sa chambre et jeta un œil vers la porte de communication entre les deux pièces. Bizarrement, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle les avait déverrouillées en espérant presque qu’il la rejoigne.

Ses motivations n’avaient pas été très claires sur le coup, mais plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se disait que ce serait une erreur monumentale qui gâcherait leur amitié. A d’autres moments, elle se disait que c’était peut-être l’aboutissement final, qu’un homme et une femme ne pouvaient être amis, que ça se terminait inexorablement à l’horizontal quand ils commençaient à s’apprécier.

A l’orphelinat, Alice se souvenait de deux adolescents plus âgés qu’elle qui passaient du bon temps ensemble, sans être en couple. Elle les savait amis jusqu’à ce qu’elle les surprenne un jour, contre un mur, en train de s’envoyer en l’air avec enthousiasme… Quel choc sur le coup, mais plus tard, quand elle les avait vus, chacun de leur côté avec leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s respectif(ve)s, elle avait compris que les lignes n’étaient pas figées...

Des _sex-friends_, c’était comme cela que les américains les désignaient… Tous les avantages d’une relation sans les emmerdes, en somme ! Le sexe sans les sentiments, mais en toute confiance…

Sur le papier, Laurence semblait être le partenaire idéal pour ce genre de relations. A condition de respecter quelques règles de base, elle pouvait peut-être envisager de faire avancer les choses dans le même sens que lui. Elle hésitait tout de même mais l’attraction qu’elle ressentait désormais pour lui devenait plus pressante. A jouer avec le feu, on finissait par se brûler.

Méticuleusement, sur un brouillon, elle dressa une étrange liste de Pour et de Contre, sur ce qui lui semblait définir le statut de sex-friend.

  * _Ne jamais tomber amoureuse..._

_Fastoche ! Il n’y a pas de danger que les flèches de Cupidon m’atteignent avec un macho aussi détestable que L., rempli à ce point de défauts ! Quant à lui, aucun risque que ça lui tombe dessus, vu ce qu’il pense de moi ! _

_Façon, je finirai par le tuer !_ écrivit-elle encore en commentaire, avant de cocher les deux cases “Pour”.

  * _Lui faire comprendre qu’on ne cherche pas une histoire_…

_Postulat de départ à établir dès le début, qui découle indirectement de la première règle._ _Pas de souci à se faire. Il a une trouille bleue de s’engager !_ écrivit-elle encore, avant de cocher les deux cases “Pour”.

  * _Du plaisir et rien d’autre, tout en donnant à l’autre l’envie de revenir…_

Elle mit des points d’interrogation à côté des cases. Seule l’expérience lui permettrait de savoir ce qu’il en serait de ce côté là. A en juger par la façon dont les dames s’accrochaient à lui, il ne devait pas se débrouiller comme un manche… mais il n’était plus très jeune !

_Autant être bons, sinon, ciao bye !_ Elle mit des “x” partout avec des “+++”.

  * _Ne pas se lier socialement avec son sex-friend..._

_Là encore, facile, mon unique dîner en tête à tête avec lui a été un fiasco ! On ne va pas au cinéma, ni au bal, on ne part pas en week-end, on ne sort pas ensemble, mais on va faire un saut en parachute... Pas vraiment l’activité la plus romantique et la plus folichonne de la Terre non plus ! _ _Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire un truc pareil ?? Ça me tente et ça me fout la trouille en même temps… _

_Allez, on ne vit qu’une fois, soyons fous ! _

Elle cocha les deux cases “Pour”.

  * _Accepter la concurrence.._.

Avec un type comme Laurence, il valait mieux se mettre dans la tête qu’il y aurait d’autres femmes… Et elle-même ne se priverait pas de lorgner les mecs si d’aventure, elle en croisait un à son goût… Enfin, c’était avant. Aurait-elle le courage de faire confiance à un homme après ce qu’elle venait de vivre ?

_Trop déprimant d’y réfléchir_. Elle ne cocha qu’une case “Pour” et cocha la case “Contre”.

Finalement, après réflexion, elle biffa la case “Pour” et ajouta une seconde croix dans les “Contre” et écrivit à côté : _Pourquoi partager ?_

  * _Oublier le mot « chéri(e)__ »..._ Elle tenta d’imaginer l’espace d’une seconde ce que cela ferait de s’entendre s’appeler “ma chérie” par Laurence... Nan, ça n’allait pas le faire, donc c’était parfait ! Quant à lui donner des sobriquets pour le faire enrager, pourquoi pas ?

_Mon lapin ? Non, mon chaton lui convient mieux..._ Elle cocha chacune des deux cases en dessinant une tête de chat et une de lapin, avec un personnage souriant, et l’autre visiblement en train de trépigner de colère, des éclairs autour du crâne...

  * _Lui offrir uniquement des préservatifs, jamais de cadeaux_… Indispensable ! Il était probablement équipé et habitué avec toutes ses conquêtes, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de le lui rappeler gentiment.

_Sur un malentendu… Inutile de se retrouver enceinte ou affublée d’une maladie honteuse…_ Deux “Pour” de plus.

  * _Toujours partir avant le petit-déjeuner…_ Elle hésita. Elle avait toujours une faim de loup après l’amour... Finalement, elle cocha les deux cases “Pour”.

_Qu’irait-on franchement se raconter devant un café et un croissant ?_

  * _Ne pas se montrer insistante… _S’il n’est pas disponible, c’est qu’il n’est pas disponible.

_Le silence radio signifiera qu’il ne veut plus qu’on se voit. Ça me va..._ Deux “Pour”.

  * _Garder le secret…_

_Pas un mot à Marlène. Même en couple avec son Richard, elle pourrait être jalouse et mal le prendre… En même temps, ça se comprend..._ Deux “Pour”.

Alice relut sa liste et fit le calcul. Une majorité de “Pour” en faveur de devenir sex-friends avec Laurence. A croire que cette situation convenait parfaitement à leur future relation...

Leur future relation ?! Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que cette liste était ridicule ! Elle froissa le papier et le jeta en direction de la corbeille. Elle n’était pas plus avancée que depuis le moment où elle avait compris que Laurence s’intéressait à elle_ différemment_.

La nuit portait conseil, disait-on, et il était désormais tard. Elle rangea les notes qu’elle avait prises pour son futur livre, ramassa les feuillets déjà rédigés et se coucha en espérant qu’elle y verrait plus clair le lendemain.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Au matin, Laurence frappa à la porte intérieure de la chambre d’Alice, prêt à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n’obtint aucune réponse et s’étonna.

  
  


« Avril ? Vous êtes debout ? »

  
  


Il frappa à nouveau, attendit, puis finalement tourna la poignée de la porte en passant la tête. Laurence constata en effet que le lit défait était vide et écouta si Avril se trouvait sous la douche. Prudemment, il hasarda un œil vers la salle de bain grande ouverte. Elle était déserte. Avril s’était levée plus tôt que lui ! Un exploit !

Rien n’était dérangé. Ses vêtements d’extérieur et ses bottines n’étaient pas là, elle avait dû aller marcher. Il vérifia que la porte qui donnait sur le couloir était bien fermée. Puis en observant le moindre détail qui aurait trahi un nouvel enlèvement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les feuillets manuscrits posés sur la petite table.

Sans gêne, il les parcourut rapidement. Le récit était relativement fidèle aux événements qu’ils avaient vécus. Il manquait des détails mais la mémoire de la journaliste était stupéfiante. Il voyait cependant en quoi elle avait besoin de lui parler pour se faire préciser certains faits dont elle n’avait pas eu connaissance. Après avoir lu, Laurence reposa tout comme il les avait trouvés pour ne pas qu’elle voit qu’il était passé par là.

En repartant, son pied heurta une boulette de papier au sol et la fit rouler…

Il s’agenouilla, la ramassa et avisa l’écriture nerveuse d’Avril. Il défit la boule où le titre écrit en majuscules « SEX FRIEND ? » l’interpella curieusement. Avec intérêt, il se mit à lire la suite...

_1) Ne jamais tomber amoureuse…_

  
  


_A suivre…_

  
  


_Je vous laisse imaginer les diverses réactions de Laurence à la lecture de la prose imagée d’Avril… ça ne risque pas de tomber dans l’oreille d’un sourd en tous cas ! _

_La petite graine qu’il a implantée dans le cerveau de la rousse va t-elle germer et donner enfin des résultats ?_

_Merci de votre fidélité. _

_La suite très bientôt._


	27. Fuis-moi, je te suis...

« Laurence ? Vous êtes là ? »

  
  


Pas de réponse. En désespoir de cause, Alice actionna la poignée et à sa grande surprise, la porte s’ouvrit sur une chambre vidée de son occupant. La valise du policier n’était plus là. Tout était rangé, comme si personne n’avait occupé les lieux précédemment. Laurence avait même fait son lit avant de partir, alors que le service d’étage n’était pas encore passé pour changer les draps. Trop flippant !

Déçue, Alice rentra dans sa propre chambre et prépara le départ à son tour, mais elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas avoir pu parler au commissaire.

Parfois, une fille intelligente et trop vive comme elle pouvait se révéler sa pire ennemie. Son réveil matinal après une mauvaise nuit n’avait pas arrangé son humeur et elle n’était clairement pas en état de prendre une décision concernant l’attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de Laurence. Plus perturbée qu’elle ne l’aurait admis, elle était allée marcher pour organiser ses idées avant de commencer la rédaction de son livre, pensait-elle. Peu à peu, cependant, elle avait été parasitée par les images d’un certain policier. Agacée qu’il prenne autant d’importance désormais, elle avait fini par abdiquer devant leur persistance.

_Et moi qui me croyais immunisée contre lui après toutes ces années de brimades et de harcèlements ! Quelle ironie !_ Impossible même pour elle de nier que Laurence avait de l’allure et de la classe. Seulement, jusqu’à peu, elle était persuadée qu’il n’était pas son genre de mec. Comment se faisait-il alors que soudain, des petits détails lui sautaient aux yeux, l’interpellaient et... lui plaisaient ?

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu’il y avait en lui deux Laurence... avait-elle fini par en déduire.

Il y avait la figure publique, celle que l’on voyait d’ordinaire, engoncée dans un costume impeccable qui soulignait sa silhouette élancée, image même de la séduction et du machisme, sûr de lui, avec son côté _Bad boy_ arrogant qui plaisait tant à la plupart des femmes, et qui l'insupportait, elle, au plus haut point ! Monsieur se donnait un genre et s’affichait avec ses cohortes de conquêtes ! Il n’avait qu’à se pencher pour les ramasser ! Comme pour se rassurer, comme pour ne pas se voir vieillir, en réalité... Le chant du « _cygne »_ en quelque sorte...

Et il y avait le Swan Laurence caché, le sensible, _“la pépite”,_ comme lui avait dit un jour Alexina, la propre mère du commissaire. Tellement enfouie, qu’il fallait creuser encore et encore avant de la découvrir ! Mais une fois qu’on la savait là, on ne voulait plus qu’une chose : la mettre à jour. Alice s’en mordait les doigts aujourd’hui. Elle aurait mieux fait d’écouter la vieille dame fantasque à l’époque, plutôt que de se moquer de ses propos. Après tout, n’était-elle pas la mieux placée pour connaître son fils ?

Et maintenant, elle avait l’air de quoi avec ce débat entre l’être et le paraître ? Alice avait toujours su instinctivement qu’il y avait autre chose derrière les apparences, et ce, depuis qu’il l’avait sauvée la première fois et qu’il lui avait montrée un peu d’intérêt, sans avoir l’air d’y toucher. Bien sûr, jamais il ne l’aurait admis, mais ses actes avaient toujours été plus explicites que ses paroles, surtout quand ces dernières les contredisaient totalement ou qu’il râlait après elle !

Tout comme Alice, malgré ses défauts rédhibitoires, il avait des qualités humaines rares. Du courage associé à une redoutable intelligence, une qualité d’écoute et beaucoup de générosité quand on s’attaquait à ce qui lui tenait à cœur (même s’il le niait farouchement) et ce lien d’amitié à toute épreuve. Avril le testait quotidiennement à son extrême, et pas une fois en sept années, il n’avait fait défaut.

Malgré son égoïsme notoire, Laurence avait été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles qu’elle avait vécus ces derniers jours, essayant maladroitement de l’aider, montrant une compassion inhabituelle, s’inquiétant sincèrement, repoussant les limites qu’il s’était lui-même fixées vis-à-vis d’elle. Avec le recul, Alice se rendait compte qu’il avait fait des efforts considérables. Elle aimait le sentir plus présent, montrant à sa façon qu’elle comptait pour lui.

Instinctivement, la rousse s’était accrochée à lui, comme on s’accroche à une bouée quand on est sur le point de se noyer. Elle avait aussi voulu être plus proche de lui, partager davantage, échanger enfin avec cette personne qui n’était plus un monolithe froid et insensible. Elle le trouvait désormais touchant dans ses maladresses et attachant dans sa volonté de plaire… S’il devait partir un jour ou s’éloigner d’elle, elle se sentirait abandonnée une seconde fois.

Perdue dans ses préoccupations, assise sur le lit, Alice n’avait pas vu le temps passer et soupira en écartant des pensées devenue trop déprimantes. Elle entendit presque résonner le rire sarcastique du policier dans sa tête et exprima à haute voix ce qu’elle pensait :

  
  


« Je n’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais vous me manqueriez si vous partiez, Laurence... C’est vrai, vous me faites péter les plombs tout le temps avec votre cynisme, et il y a tant de choses que j’ai du mal à accepter chez vous… Pourtant, j’essaierai de trouver une solution parce que je préfère vous avoir dans ma vie tel que vous êtes... plutôt que de ne plus vous avoir du tout. »

  
  


Alice soupira à nouveau. Instinctivement, elle serra les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son cœur d’éclater en mille morceaux face au déchirement suscitée par cette idée, une douleur dont elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait toujours pas connaître la cause...

  
  


oooOOOoo

  
  


_Ainsi donc, Richard n’était pas le petit ami d’Avril, mais bien celui de Marlène..._ La journaliste lui avait menti de façon éhontée et couvrait les agissements - les dérives, plutôt ! - de sa secrétaire dans son dos. Sans doute parce que la blonde pensait que son patron l’empêcherait de sortir avec un autre homme…

_Comme elle avait raison…_ ricana Laurence en son for intérieur, vexé de se voir supplanter par le premier venu aux yeux de Marlène. _Peuh ! Un vulgaire banquier ! A compter qu’il le soit réellement !_

La blessure profonde de la trahison le disputait au soulagement de savoir qu’Avril était libre et n’avait aucun autre homme dans sa vie. Très vite, cependant, l’ego meurtri de Laurence reprit le dessus et il jura de se venger des deux filles. Chacune à sa façon allait connaître un châtiment à la mesure de son orgueil de mâle bafoué. A aucun moment, il ne se fit la réflexion qu’il agissait en pur égoïste et qu’il ne pensait pas au bonheur de Marlène...

En attendant, Laurence avait un autre chat à fouetter. Il se concentra sur la route qui le ramenait à Lille et revint à son affaire. Il tenait enfin une piste concrète, le nom d’un homme qui aurait pu être en contact avec Bernardin ou Dussart. Le problème, c’est qu’il lui fallait trouver cet individu et que son temps était désormais compté après l’arrestation des deux principaux chefs du gang.

Après les interrogatoires, il avait épluché jusqu’à tard hier soir le dossier de ce Verdier sans trouver d’adresse récente connue. Il avait alors demandé à Bardet de chercher dans les relations de ce type qui vivotait de trafics divers, pièces détachées de voitures notamment.

Bardet l’avait renvoyé vers un certain Marcel Lebrun, un patron louche qui tenait une casse automobile à Tourcoing.

L’endroit était bien tel qu’il se l’imaginait quand il y arriva. Il y régnait un bazar incommensurable, des véhicules désossés étaient empilés les uns sur les autres dans un état de délabrement total, à l’abandon. C’était d’une telle saleté qu’il refusa de mettre une roue de sa Facelia sur le parking prévu à cet effet, de peur de salir la peinture de sa précieuse voiture ! Pour peu qu’il y ait en plus des clous cachés dans la boue !

Laurence pénétra dans la cour en regardant où il marchait. Un berger allemand plein de puces vint lui renifler les mollets avant que le policier lui fasse sentir qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu. Il continua à serpenter autour des flaques d’eau noires irisées d’hydrocarbures, d’ailleurs ça sentait l’huile de vidange et l’essence à plein nez. Une vieille grue à chenilles rouillée déplaçait dans un grincement assourdissant des carcasses et les menait vers une gigantesque presse hydraulique pour les broyer dans un fracas épouvantable de tôles tordues. Heureusement que les voisins les plus proches se trouvaient à plus d’une centaine de mètres !

Le commissaire aperçut enfin un employé en bleu de travail tellement tâché qu’on ne voyait plus sa couleur d’origine. Vieille casquette défraîchie vissée sur le crâne, Gauloise brune éteinte, accrochée aux lèvres, le quidam le regarda approcher avec son beau costume d’un air méfiant.

  
  


« Bonjour, vous savez où je peux trouver Marcel Lebrun ? »

  
  


L’homme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d’indiquer d’un doigt crasseux une cahute branlante derrière Laurence. Ce qui servait de cabinet d’aisance, a priori…

Le message était clair, Laurence n’était pas le bienvenu. Le policier dévisagea l’homme sans se départir de son calme. L’autre mit les mains dans ses poches avec un sourire édenté dédaigneux, et bougonna très nettement un “sale bourge” alors qu’il passait près du commissaire.

Impassible, Laurence n’insista pas, il ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Il se dirigea vers un baraquement en bois et y frappa avant d’entrer. Un homme entre deux âges buvait une chicorée près d’un vieux poêle à bois et le regarda des pieds à la tête, en levant les sourcils de surprise. Il ne devait pas voir un col blanc tous les jours dans la casse ! Cette fois, Laurence sortit sa carte de police en se présentant :

  
  


« Commissaire Laurence. Je cherche Marcel Lebrun. »

  
  


L’inconnu fronça les sourcils, méfiant lui aussi.

  
  


« Vous l’avez devant vous. Que me vaut l’honneur, Votre Magnificence ? »

  
  


Laurence ne releva pas la moquerie sous-jacente.

  
  


« Juste vous poser quelques questions à propos de Louis Verdier. »

« J’connais personne de ce nom. »

« Pas de ça avec moi, Lebrun. Je sais que vous êtes régulièrement en affaires avec lui. Il est venu vous voir récemment ? »

  
  


L’homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors qu’il se roulait tranquillement une cigarette avec du tabac brun.

  
  


« Je l’ai pas vu depuis des mois. »

« Allez, Lebrun, faites un effort. Il traîne toujours par ici. »

« Non, plus depuis qu’il m’a planté avec un client important. Et il a pas intérêt à pointer son sale museau par ici, il va être bien reçu ! »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il n’a pas fait, plutôt ! Il disait qu’il avait un tuyau fiable, des pièces de rechange pour la compagnie des bus de Lille. Soit disant que c’était du gâteau à obtenir ! Il voulait que je m’associe avec lui. J’ai avancé l’argent pour finalement ne rien voir arrivé et j’ai perdu un gros contrat avec la ville ! »

« Et comment il comptait se les procurer, ces pièces ? »

« Ça, il m’a pas dit ! »

« Comme vous n'êtes pas très regardant sur leur origine, vous n’avez pas voulu insister » Ironisa Laurence, pas dupe. « Il vous a donné quoi comme explications ? »

« Un autre type l’aurait coiffé et le marché lui aurait échappé... Après, il a disparu pendant deux mois. Quand il est revenu, il m’a remboursé la moitié de ce que j’avais avancé en me disant qu’il me rembourserait tout, même les intérêts ! Dix mille francs quand même ! »

« Et vous l’avez cru ? Un type qui n’a jamais eu un centime devant lui et qui flambe tout ce qu’il gagne au jeu ? »

« Ça m’a un peu interpellé, quand même, mais pour preuve de sa bonne foi, il a voulu me refiler des pièces de camions militaires gratos ! J’ai refusé, vous pensez bien ! Et depuis, j’attends toujours mon fric ! »

  
  


Laurence sentit que Lebrun mentait. Le patron de la casse n’aurait pas refusé une offre si généreuse, seulement il n’allait pas l’admettre alors que Verdier avait probablement soudoyé quelqu’un dans un dépôt militaire... Mais au delà du mensonge du casseur, il venait de faire un rapprochement.

  
  


« C’étaient des pièces de camion Berliet ? »

« Ouais ! Comment vous savez ? »

  
  


Les deux camions utilisés pour transporter les pierres et les métaux précieux à Douvres étaient des Berliet de l’Armée française maquillés. Verdier avait dû les fournir à la bande de Prizzi, en même temps qu’il s’était procuré les fameuses pièces détachées. On avait dû le payer grassement pour ses services. Laurence tenait le bon bout.

  
  


« Savez-vous s’il est en affaires avec un certain Bernardin ou un certain Dussart ? »

« Aucune idée ! Je connais même pas ces types ! »

  
  


Laurence inclina la tête et dévisagea Lebrun. Cette fois, le propriétaire de la casse ne mentait pas. Bernardin n’aurait jamais pris le risque de se faire connaître directement auprès d’un troisième couteau comme Lebrun.

  
  


« Dernière question : vous ne sauriez pas où je peux trouver Verdier ? »

« Voyons, commissaire, c’te carambouilleur se garde bien de me dire où il crèche ! »

« A tout hasard, s’il reprend contact avec vous dans les jours prochains, vous pourriez me le faire savoir ? C’est important. »

  
  


L’homme prit sa carte et acquiesça.

  
  


« Merci Lebrun. »

« Mais c’est tout naturel, Votre Grandeur… »

  
  


Laurence s’en alla et retourna au commissariat, satisfait de ces quelques informations. Comme on n’était jamais trop prudent, il allait envoyer un inspecteur surveiller Lebrun en espérant que le poisson morde à l’hameçon.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


_Ce mufle m’a laissée tomber !… _Depuis deux heures, Alice courait après Laurence pour finalement apprendre qu’il était rentré à Lille directement ! Et il ne lui avait rien dit, pas même laissée un message ?! Elle espérait pour le commissaire que c’était une urgence, sinon il allait entendre parler du Plat Pays dès qu’elle rentrerait !

Laissée à elle-même comme aux plus beaux jours de leur “collaboration”, la journaliste n’avait plus qu’à se débrouiller et à prendre le train ! A la gare d’Anvers, elle remarqua les forces de police déployées largement et les contrôles sur les quais. Ça ne rigolait pas !

Elle s’installa dans un compartiment vide et rongea son frein. Trois heures pour rentrer, trois heures de perdue, alors qu’elle avait mieux à faire que de lui courir après… L’un dans l’autre, cela signifiait que Laurence avait découvert quelque chose ou que l’un des gangsters avait parlé. L’enquête avançait… mais sans elle !

Toutes les cinq minutes, elle consultait sa montre. Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement. Il y eut enfin un coup de sifflet et son train s’ébranla dans la minute qui suivit. Enfin, ils partaient...

D’autres coups de sifflets frénétiques retentirent soudain et il y eut de l’agitation sur les quais. Alice se leva et vit un jeune homme courir parmi la foule. Au moment où un autre train arrivait sur le quai opposé, l’individu sauta sur la voie, juste devant la locomotive. Elle poussa un cri d’effroi.

Vif comme l’éclair, entraîné par son élan, l’homme traversa sans encombre alors que le conducteur de la motrice freinait de manière réflexe dans un grincement assourdissant. A cause de son inertie, le train ne s’immobilisa pas et continua à rouler sur sa lancée, heureusement sans toucher l’individu.

Elle suivit l’homme des yeux alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans son train. Immédiatement, Alice se rendit dans le couloir encore encombré de monde. Il fallait qu’elle sache si elle connaissait le fuyard. Elle remonta le wagon en le cherchant des yeux, puis passa dans le suivant.

Elle avait eu le temps de mémoriser son visage, mais elle ne croisa personne qui correspondait à son profil. Après avoir vérifié deux fois, elle revint dans son compartiment et en fut pour une surprise : le jeune homme était là, assis en train de fumer tranquillement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire en écrasant immédiatement sa cigarette pour s’excuser.

Que faire ? S’installer ou aller dans un autre compartiment ? Elle opta pour prendre place en face de lui et le surveiller. Elle croisa encore une fois son regard, qui cette fois-ci, la détaillait de façon intéressée et ressentit un malaise confus.

Alice décida de l’ignorer et prit le journal qu’elle avait acheté. Elle se perdit dans sa lecture jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende un peu plus tard les paroles du contrôleur dans le couloir. La journaliste chercha dans ses poches son billet en prévision.

Pas le moins du monde inquiet, le jeune homme ne broncha pas alors qu’il n’avait probablement pas de titre de transport sur lui...

  
  


« Bonjour messieurs-dames, tickets, s’il-vous-plaît. »

  
  


Alice le tendit au contrôleur qui le composta. Puis il se tourna vers l’inconnu, qui, surprise, lui tendit un billet… Intéressant.

Intriguée, Alice laissa de côté la question qu’elle se posait et reprit sa lecture, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende un éclat de voix quelques compartiments plus loin…

  
  


« Mais puisque je vous dis que j’ai acheté un billet !... » S’écriait un voyageur. « J’ai dû le perdre, bon sang ! Enfin, quoi ! »

  
  


Alice jeta un œil vers le jeune homme en face d’elle. Il lui retourna un regard malicieux, non dépourvu de charme, et elle se cacha derrière son journal en rougissant. Elle avait en face d’elle un habile voleur…

La banquette se creusa à ses côtés. L’individu s’était déplacé pour venir s’installer près d’elle. Elle tourna la tête vers son voisin qui lui fit un grand sourire :

  
  


« Bonjour, vous pouvez m’appeler Max. C’est comment votre petit nom à vous, jolie demoiselle ? »

  
  


_Quel aplomb !_ Pendant quelques secondes, elle en resta sidérée, puis se reprit :

  
  


« Alice… »

« Enchanté. Je me demandais, charmante Alice, si vous alliez me dénoncer quand les policiers vont monter dans ce train à Bruxelles ? »

  
  


_Ainsi il avait remarqué son manège..._

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« A part _emprunter_ le billet de ce pauvre voyageur ? Rien… »

«_ Rien_… Vous dites toujours ça aux inconnues que vous croisez, en espérant qu’elles vont vous croire ? Ou c’est votre technique de drague habituelle ? »

« Je les laisse penser ce qu’elles veulent. Elles m’imaginent entouré d’une aura mystérieuse et se disent : qui est cet homme qui m’aborde ? Est-ce un dangereux criminel ? Que me veut-il ? »

  
  


Alice pouffa. _Nan, mais c’était quoi ce dragueur ringard ?? _Elle décida cependant de rentrer dans son jeu.

  
  


« Êtes-vous un dangereux criminel ? »

  
  


Max l’observa malicieusement et sortit tout à coup un bouton de rose de l’intérieur de sa veste, puis le lui tendit. Alice hallucina. Elle était tombée sur un champion du monde de la lourdeur… Du moins, pour elle, parce qu’elle se doutait qu’il y avait des filles qui succombaient à l’entreprise de ce genre de mecs.

  
  


« Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je connais quelques démêlés avec la justice. Rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure, mais les flics aimeraient me mettre la main dessus. Et moi, je ne veux pas aller en prison. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Je suis peut-être… un voleur ? »

« Certainement un voleur… » Rectifia t-elle, amusée par le tour que prenait la conversation.

« Mais je ne suis pas méchant… J’ai un peu mal tourné, c’est vrai, mais je ne suis pas un vilain garçon. Je suis poli avec les vieilles dames, charmant avec les demoiselles, galant avec les femmes qui me plaisent… »

  
  


Il la dévisagea de façon insolente pour appuyer ses propos et Alice éclata de rire :

  
  


« Et sacrément beau parleur ! »

« Ah… J’ai la langue bien pendue, il paraît ! Pour mon malheur ! » Il la dévisagea. « Tu me plais bien, Alice… Tu descends à Bruxelles ? »

« Non, je vais à Lille. »

« Retrouver un amoureux qui se transit d’amour pour toi ? »

  
  


Alice pouffa en voyant surgir spontanément l’image de Laurence dans son esprit.

  
  


« Pas vraiment, non ! »

« Alors tous les espoirs me sont permis ! Que fais-tu ce soir, belle Alice ? »

  
  


_Et bien, celui-là ne perdait pas de temps !_ En même temps, un inconnu rencontré brièvement dans un train, il y avait matière à fantasmer, non ? Elle décida d’y mettre cependant le holà.

  
  


« Il y a un homme, c’est vrai… »

« Non ! Tu me brises le cœur en mille morceaux, ma chérie... »

« C’est un ami. »

« Un ami ? Un simple ami ? Mais alors, où est le problème ? »

« C’est un ami... qui compte. »

« Ah, d’accord ! Il ne le sait pas et tu aimerais qu’il te regarde différemment ? Parce que, moi, je te vois avec des yeux émerveillés et j’aimerais tellement en apprendre davantage sur toi... »

  
  


Alice ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Comment se faisait-il qu’elle venait d’avouer à un inconnu ce qu’elle ressentait exactement ? Elle en éprouvait presque du soulagement, tellement c’était la vérité. En réalité, elle avait toujours voulu que Laurence la voie autrement que comme une nuisance. Mais elle ne s’était jamais précisément penchée sur la nature du _comment ? _C’était tout à coup important pour elle de savoir quelle était désormais sa perception.

Il fallait vraiment qu’elle parle à Laurence.

  
  


« … S’il est incapable de voir à quel point tu es belle et intelligente, alors il ne te mérite pas. »

« Les goûts et les couleurs, tu sais ce qu’on dit… »

« Ouais… Tu l’aimes ? »

  
  


Encore une question fondamentale qui la remua étrangement. Alice en comprit la nuance alors que Max lui apportait un moment de lucidité._ Aimait-_elle Laurence ?

Elle tâcha d’écarter les pensées remparts qui avaient automatiquement surgies, tous ces _“non, enfin, c’est Laurence !”_ derrière lesquels elle se réfugiait pour se protéger. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça d’ailleurs, en brandissant un bouclier à peine l’idée effleurée ? C’était comme si elle avait peur de découvrir qu’elle ne le détestait pas tant que ça, qu’elle l’aimait bien au fond... Mais de là à _l’aimer _?

A vrai dire, elle fut incapable de répondre à cette question épineuse. En fait, elle avait une théorie personnelle à ce propos : tant qu’on était incapable de dire _je t’aime_ à une personne, c’est qu’on n’était pas vraiment amoureux.

Elle ne l’avait jamais prononcé, même devant Robert, son ex-mari. Serait-elle capable de le dire un jour à quelqu’un ? De trouver enfin celui qui la ferait vibrer de façon totalement irrationnelle ? Qui lui ferait perdre la tête et faire des folies ? Qui lui donnerait l’impression de n’appartenir qu’à lui ? A qui elle pouvait entièrement faire confiance sans crainte de souffrir ?

Elle avait un cœur d’artichaut et s’entichait des hommes (en général) sur des coups de tête, mais ses amours ne duraient guère. En vérité, elle ne cherchait pas un partenaire, ni le grand amour, et se laissait guider par le hasard. Libre, elle voulait être sans attaches, surtout après l’échec de son mariage, ne pas se laisser commander par un mari qui aurait la volonté de fonder une famille et de s’installer dans une petite vie bien rangée, confortable. Elle ne voulait pas être l’épouse au chaud à la maison qui comblerait le moindre de ses caprices, telle une esclave soumise.

Alice voulait faire entendre sa voix, exprimer ses révoltes, vivre comme bon lui semblait, sans subir. Elle voulait mener son existence selon ses aspirations et pas qu’on les lui impose. C’était pour elle indispensable pour qu’elle puisse s’épanouir.

Si homme elle prenait, il devait être compréhensif, se moquer des conventions, la laisser faire à son idée, et surtout l’accepter comme elle était, et pas comme elle devrait être aux yeux de la société.

Un sacré challenge.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

  
  


Max la dévisageait dans l’attente. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il explosa de rire devant sa mine perplexe.

  
  


« Tu n’as rien écouté de ce que j’ai dit, hein ? »

« Désolé. J’ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment. »

« Alice, ma belle, tu es toute pardonnée… à la condition que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir. »

  
  


L’ironie de la situation la frappa soudain. D’un côté, elle avait un flic raide comme un piquet, antipathique au possible, mais avec une grande droiture, un sens de l’honneur poussé et un charme naturel à faire pâlir n’importe quelle star du grand écran... Et de l’autre, une petite frappe bavarde mais singulièrement sympathique, visiblement amorale, qui bafouait la loi et l’ordre à tour de bras sans se soucier de l’ordre établi.

En d’autres temps, ce comportement l’aurait probablement séduit par son côté non conformiste et rebelle. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’elle recherchait à cet instant.

Alice en avait marre des plans galère qui tournaient courts, des éternelles frustrations engendrées par les échecs successifs, des promesses et des belles paroles. Elle voulait de la stabilité et de la confiance, pour s’élancer vers de nouveaux défis. Il n’y avait qu’une personne capable de les lui proposer à cet instant et c’était Laurence. Elle prit sa décision.

  
  


« Ecoute, je ne peux pas accepter ton invitation. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard... »

  
  


Alice se leva, ramassa sa valise, tandis que l’autre la dévisageait, interloqué.

  
  


« … Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de m’avoir ouvert les yeux. Merci ! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tant mieux… et tant pis pour moi, alors ! »

  
  


Alice sortit dans le couloir.

  
  


« Je ne dirais rien aux flics. Mais ne te fais pas prendre, ok ? J’en connais un à Lille à qui il vaut mieux ne pas avoir affaire ! »

« Merci pour le conseil. »

« Change ton style de drague aussi. Fais les choses... plus en rondeur, avec élégance. Ciao ! »

  
  


Alice s’en alla en laissant Max perplexe.

  
  


« En rondeur ? » Répéta le jeune homme en levant un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle entend par là ? »

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Ah, c’est la vie… » Soupira Tricard, avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

  
  


En catimini depuis le bureau du Divisionnaire, Laurence observait Marlène en train de quitter le commissariat au bras du dénommé Richard. Appuyée contre lui, elle riait à ses propos pendant qu’il lui racontait quelque chose de façon enthousiaste.

Le couple dut laisser passer deux voitures qui sortaient de la cour et en profita pour s’embrasser tendrement sous un parapluie, à l’abri des regards indiscrets, pensaient-ils. Inconsciemment, Laurence serra les poings puis se fustigea de ressentir une jalousie qui n’avait pas sa place ici.

Il aimait bien Marlène. Il l’aurait probablement mise dans son lit si elle n’était pas tombée immédiatement amoureuse de lui. L’amour compliquait tout, surtout entre deux collègues de travail aussi proches. Il n’était pas un tel salaud pour détruire sciemment la vie de sa secrétaire, en échange de quelques heures de plaisir égoïste. Non, il la respectait trop pour ça et ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, le cœur brisé. Et puis, elle était devenue une confidente au fil du temps, une amie qui le faisait sourire et lui apportait de la fraîcheur, qui combattait au quotidien son pessimisme naturel. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait perdre cette légèreté et cette insouciance dont lui-même manquait terriblement.

Tricard observait Laurence et l’avait vu se tendre comme un arc devant la vision des deux amoureux en train de s’embrasser. Le divisionnaire vit son subordonné ramasser son imperméable, prêt à les suivre, et l’arrêta en l’obligeant à le contourner. Tricard pouvait se le permettre avec son tour de taille imposant et le fait qu’il mesurait une tête de plus que lui.

  
  


« Ne lui faites pas de scène, Laurence, s’il-vous-plaît ! »

« Elle aurait dû m’en parler… » Grinça le commissaire, qui avait du mal à digérer ce qu’il venait de voir.

« Je ne l’ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que depuis qu’elle fréquente ce garçon… »

  
  


C’était ce qu’il ne fallait pas dire. Furieux, Laurence contourna son supérieur, clairement navré, et partit à la poursuite des deux tourtereaux. Il sortit à son tour du commissariat sous la pluie et les suivit à pieds à bonne distance. Son parapluie le protégeait de leurs éventuels regards mais le couple n’en avait cure, tout à eux deux. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, ils rentrèrent en riant au Café du Théâtre et se posèrent à une table, sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient. Laurence pénétra également dans l’établissement et s’installa au bar, dans le dos de Marlène et les observa dans le reflet du miroir devant lui.

Il était dans l’ordre des choses que Marlène rencontre enfin un homme à même de l’aimer, comme elle le méritait. Alors pourquoi Laurence avait-il tant de mal à accepter que la blonde ait une vie ? Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il n’était pas question ici que de contrôle… A aller là où ça faisait réellement mal et en regardant la vérité en face (ce qu’il faisait rarement en le concernant), n’avait-il pas plutôt peur qu’elle ne le voit plus avec les yeux de l’amour justement ?

Il avait besoin de cette flamme dans le regard de la blonde, qui s’embrasait joyeusement quand elle le voyait arriver chaque matin au bureau. La ferveur était encore là quand il résolvait une enquête et qu’elle lui montrait toute l’admiration qu’elle avait pour lui… Là aussi, quand il dépassait les bornes, Marlène l’observait alors avec des yeux accusateurs qui lui remettaient souvent les idées en place. L’indulgence qu’il y lisait alors, quand il rectifiait son comportement, lui permettait de se sentir mieux, et il savait qu’il était pardonné…

La vérité, c’est que Laurence avait besoin de la présence de Marlène pour s’aimer, de ce miroir qui lui renvoyait une image positive de lui-même, valorisée, c’était aussi simple que cela. Le désir éphémère des autres femmes ne lui suffisait pas et était illusoire.

Et il se mit à penser à Avril. Arriverait-il à faire naître en la rousse cette même petite étincelle ? _Probablement pas.._. Ricana t-il, fataliste. _Elle va encore plus me détester, mais au moins, je saurai pourquoi…_

Laurence n’avait pas cette crainte de tout faire foirer entre la journaliste et lui. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que leur relation ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu’elle n’était déjà ! Et s’ils ne se parlaient plus par la suite, ni ne se voyaient plus, cela lui ferait des vacances !

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes au comptoir, il décida de passer à la phase deux de son plan : faire comme s’il était là par hasard et les surprendre. Il se leva et passa à côté d’eux en dévisageant Richard jusqu’à ce qu’il accroche son regard.

Bingo ! Le banquier avait froncé les sourcils en le reconnaissant et en soutenant son regard une fraction de secondes de plus que nécessaire. Et voilà que Marlène tournait la tête vers lui et enregistrait sa présence avec un choc…

  
  


« Commissaire !? »

« Ah, Marlène, il m’avait bien semblé vous reconnaître… Mais vous êtes en compagnie du petit ami d’Avril, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je m’appelle Richard. »

« Richard, c’est ça ! Vous ne devriez pas être avec l’étoile montante du journalisme ?

  
  


Le tout dit avec une ironie mordante. Marlène se troubla et détourna les yeux, alors que Laurence la dévisageait intensément. Richard vint au secours de sa chère et tendre.

  
  


« Alice est en Belgique, commissaire, à moins qu’elle soit rentrée avec vous. Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? »

« Je suis revenu en début d’après-midi. »

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Depuis quand êtes-vous ici, à nous espionner ? »

« Je ne vous espionnais pas. C’est le hasard qui m’a amené dans ce bar. »

« C’est faux. Je vous ai vu rentrer peu de temps après nous… Marlène, le commissaire nous a suivis. »

« Oh… » Dit simplement la secrétaire.

  
  


_Tiens, le banquier a de l’estomac..._ Une petite flamme rageuse dansa dans les yeux du commissaire alors qu’il protestait :

  
  


« Mais pas du tout ! J’étais là au bar, et c’est en me retournant que j’ai cru apercevoir ma secrétaire… avec la dernière personne au monde que je m’attendais à trouver ici avec elle ! »

  
  


Marlène avait pâli en entendant les accusations de Richard et elle sut en voyant le langage corporel de son patron que son petit ami avait dit la vérité. Laurence la fusillait à nouveau du regard.

  
  


« Laissez Marlène tranquille, commissaire. Les filles m’ont mis en garde contre vos agissements et votre possessivité maladive. Ce que je fais en privé avec votre secrétaire ne vous regarde en rien ! »

  
  


Laurence serra les poings, pris en défaut et contre-attaqua :

  
  


« Mes agissements ? Je n’ai pas pour habitude d’agir en douce derrière le dos de mes amies sans rien leur dire ou en leur mentant !

  
  


_Cette mauvaise foi !_ pensa la blonde, mais elle savait comment il était. Et il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses propos. Il était temps d’intervenir avant que les choses ne s’enveniment entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

  
  


« Richard, nous devons des explications au commissaire, c’est la moindre des choses… »

« Et aussi vous excuser... »

« Nous ne nous excuserons pas parce que nous nous fréquentons, Marlène et moi, et que nous nous aimons ! Nous n’avons aucun compte à vous rendre ! »

  
  


La blonde dévisagea le banquier avec un regard énamouré suite à son aveu. Laurence eut un grognement malgré lui devant cette tendresse affichée, ricanement que le compagnon de Marlène entendit. Richard se leva et se mesura d’homme à homme au policier qui ne recula pas d’un pouce, bien qu’il doive lever les yeux pour regarder son rival, un fait plutôt rare…

  
  


« Richard, attends ! Alice et moi avons menti au commissaire ! Enfin, Alice volontairement, et moi, par omission… »

  
  


Laurence attendit, le visage fermé. Marlène se leva à son tour et vint se placer à côté d’eux en posant sa main sur le bras du policier, de façon à se faire pardonner. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

  
  


« Je comprends que vous vous sentiez trahi. Alice a voulu me protéger, c’est tout. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Je voulais que ce que nous vivions, Richard et moi, reste notre petit secret. Mais je vous l’aurais dit tôt ou tard, commissaire. »

  
  


Marlène implora son pardon du regard. Laurence grimaça.

  
  


« Le plus tard possible, hein ? »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

  
  


Marlène se mit à rougir et Richard eut un mouvement protecteur en passant son bras autour de la taille de la blonde. Implicitement, en l’attirant à lui, Richard signifiait au policier que Marlène était à lui.

  
  


« Pour la dernière fois, commissaire, arrêtez d’intimider Marlène en profitant de sa gentillesse. Vous attendiez des excuses ? Elle vous en a faites. Maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser tranquille ? »

  
  


Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire et ravala son orgueil froissé. Il lui importait peu au final de s’être complètement fait leurrer, balader par la trahison de Marlène et son mensonge, somme toute minime… La véritable responsable, c’était Avril qui l’avait mis dans tous ses états en éveillant involontairement en lui une jalousie totalement infondée… C’était elle qui avait menti sciemment en lui faisant croire qu’elle sortait avec Richard…

Marlène adressa un petit sourire à Laurence. Elle vit bien avant que le policier ne tourne les talons qu’il n’en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle espérait que d’ici lundi matin, son patron se soit calmé, sinon elle allait passer une mâtinée pénible avec lui.

Marlène se trompait. Ce n’était pas après elle que le commissaire en avait. Demain, c’était samedi et il revoyait la rousse à Bénifontaine pour effectuer un saut en parachute. Il allait réserver à la journaliste une surprise qu’elle n’était pas prête d’oublier...

  
  


_A suivre…_

  
  


_J’ai dû revoir la seconde partie de ce chapitre qui ne me convenait pas. Il m’apparaissait important de montrer en quoi Marlène était importante pour Laurence, et en même temps, qu’il se trompait de cible. Vindicatif il est, vindicatif il demeure, en ayant besoin de trouver un responsable à son trouble._

_Franchement, en quoi l’amour de Marlène changerait quoi que ce soit à ce qu’elle pense de Laurence, en termes d’admiration, de pardon, d’encouragements ? Il reste avant tout son ami, et elle le soutiendra toujours, son affection pour lui n’ayant pas changé. _

_Je pense qu’en matière de cœur, Laurence peut être rendu aveugle par son égo et aussi par un manque de pratique évident. Il n’est pas omniscient dans le domaine des sentiments, loin de là !_

_Préparez-vous pour le grand saut ! Sensations garanties dans le prochain chapitre !_


	28. Plus douce est la Chute

“_Les femmes nous aiment pour nos défauts. Si nous en avons suffisamment, elles nous pardonneront même notre intelligence.” _

Oscar Wilde

  
  


_Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris d’accepter de faire un truc pareil ?_

Alice roulait sur la _Triumph_ vers l’aérodrome de Bénifontaine, la peur ancrée au ventre. Maintenant qu’elle était au pied du mur, elle ne pouvait plus se dégonfler sinon Laurence allait se payer sa tête à la moindre occasion. Pire, son orgueil lui criait qu’elle allait le décevoir si elle ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de son défi...

L’orgueil, et cette maudite fierté… Voilà qu’elle devenait comme Laurence en refusant de concéder quoi que ce soit ! Pire, plus l’enjeu était important, et plus elle s’enfonçait pour lui tenir tête ! C’était devenu l’escalade entre eux. Jusqu’où est-ce que cela irait ? La mort ?

Pour la énième fois, elle se dit qu’elle aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que d’inventer une histoire abracadabrante. Des idées encore plus folles lui traversèrent l’esprit, comme avoir un accident à moto, se casser une jambe, n’importe quoi qui puisse l’empêcher d’arriver à destination... Quitte à se tuer, autant choisir sa façon de mourir !

Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir comme la veille… Elle avait eu beau invoquer le dieu ch’ti de la pluie hier, le ciel était complètement dégagé et d’un bleu magnifique, comme aux plus beaux jours d’été !

Alice arriva enfin à l’aérodrome de Bénifontaine et gara la moto devant l’une des deux pistes. Ici pas de béton, rien que de l’herbe d’un beau vert tendre, qui donnait l’envie de se rouler dedans, et quelques balises blanches pour que les avions se repèrent du ciel. Les bourdonnements des insectes, le chant des oiseaux et la douce brise printanière, tout cela était bucolique, presque féérique, et contrastait avec la tension interne qu’elle ressentait.

Derrière elle s’étendaient les hangars, ouverts pour la plupart. Des petits avions de tourisme étaient alignés sur le tarmac en attente de leurs pilotes. _Qu’était-elle venue faire ici ?_ Se demanda t-elle pour la énième fois en se traitant de folle. Son estomac n’était plus qu’un nœud compact, une pierre qui pesait une tonne, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Les doutes s’emparèrent à nouveau d’elle et dix mille questions l’assaillirent en même temps : _Vais-je réussir à sauter ? Est-ce que je vais paniquer ? Et si je vomis ? Pire, si je m’évanouis ? Et si le parachute ne s’ouvrait pas ? Et si ?..._ _STOP !_ Déjà qu’elle avait du mal à tenir debout tellement elle avait les jambes coupées… Au bord de la panique, elle s’assit sur le banc le plus proche, complètement oppressée, et fit quelques exercices de respiration pour se calmer, puis pensa à des choses positives. Petit à petit, elle se reprit et écarta toutes ces pensées trop anxiogènes en se répétant que ça allait bien se passer, que l’instructeur de vol allait la rassurer et lui dire quoi faire… Et surtout, elle allait montrer à Laurence ce qu’elle avait dans le ventre !

Perdue, Alice s’orienta brièvement et se dirigea vers le bâtiment indiqué “école de pilotage”. C’était sûrement là qu’elle trouverait quelqu’un pour la renseigner.

Un quinquagénaire l’accueillit avec un grand sourire sympathique. C’était le responsable des pilotes, l’identifia t-elle quand elle vit sa photo au mur, un dénommé Jacques Carpentier.

  
  


« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J’ai rendez-vous ici avec une connaissance pour faire un saut... »

« Mademoiselle Alice, c’est bien ça ?... » Avril acquiesça, surprise. « C’est votre première fois ?... » La rousse hocha à nouveau la tête. « … Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Il se pourrait même que vous adoriez ça. »

« Euh… Vous plaisantez, là ? »

  
  


Carpentier se mit à rire doucement.

  
  


« Vous risquez d’être surprise. En parachutisme paradoxalement, on n’a pas la sensation de tomber, on vole comme un oiseau, et ça, c’est indescriptible à moins de l’avoir vécu… » Il porta la main à sa tempe. « ... Tout est dans la tête. Votre instructeur va vous l’expliquer. Il est parti s’entretenir avec le pilote. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

  
  


Les démons du vide rattrapèrent Avril et elle n’eut plus qu’une envie : s’enfuir d’ici… Angoissée à nouveau, elle n’y tint plus. Il fallait qu’elle s’en aille.

  
  


« Vous savez si Monsieur Laurence est là ?... Parce que si vous le voyez, vous pouvez lui dire que je suis passée ? Et que je suis repartie, quand je ne l’ai pas trouvé ? »

« Calmez-vous, jeune dame, comme je vous l’ai dit, tout va parfaitement bien se passer. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains et vous allez vivre l’expérience de votre vie. C’est un gros défi que vous vous êtes lancée et vous allez être sacrément fière de vous quand vous aurez dompté votre appréhension. »

« A ce stade, c’est plus de l’appréhension, c’est de la trouille à l’état pur ! »

« Alors, on va respirer calmement et souffler pour évacuer tout ce stress, ok ? Vous faites comme moi… »

  
  


Carpentier lui montra comment faire et elle l’imita pendant la minute qui suivit. Puis il engagea la conversation sur un autre sujet pour détourner son attention.

  
  


« Je vous ai vue arriver en moto. Ça va être comme la première fois que vous êtes montée sur cette bécane, vous vous en souvenez ? » Alice opina vivement du chef. « Ok. C’est une Triumph, hein ? »

« Ouais… »

« Ah, les belles anglaises, j’en garde des souvenirs émus… »

  
  


L’œil de l’homme pétillait de malice. Alice sut qu’il ne parlait pas uniquement des motos.

  
  


« Fermez les yeux. Vous avez ressenti quoi quand vous avez chevauché cette moto ? »

  
  


Alice se concentra et eut un sourire en se rappelant très exactement ses sensations quelques jours plus tôt.

  
  


« Des frissons partout... Quel pied de la faire vrombir, de sentir toute cette puissance en roulant... Dominer ce genre d’engin et le sentir vibrer sous soi, c’est excitant ! »

  
  


Carpentier leva un sourcil amusé devant son vocabulaire équivoque, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il était bien trop poli.

  
  


« Alors, comme ça, vous aimez la vitesse ? » Reprit-il.

« J’adore ! »

« Vous n’êtes pas une fille ordinaire, vous… Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, le capitaine ? »

« Le capitaine ? »

« Laurence ! Je l’appelle comme ça de l’époque, où il était mon chef de réseau dans la Résistance ! »

« Ah, vous étiez avec lui pendant la guerre ? Il était comment ? »

« C’est une longue histoire. Si vous avez le temps, je vous la raconterai après votre saut, devant un jus de tomate. »

« Un jus de tomate ? » Fit Alice avec une grimace de dégoût éloquente.

« La boisson des héros parachutiste ! Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous le connaissez ? »

« On travaille ensemble depuis quelques années. Je suis journaliste à _La Voix du Nord_ à la chronique criminelle. On enquête sur des meurtres. »

« Impressionnant. Et vous êtes aussi son amie ? »

« Amie, c’est vite dit ! On se tolère, on va dire. »

  
  


Carpentier la dévisagea étrangement et Alice eut un moment de trouble.

  
  


« Ah non, pas _amie_ comme vous l’entendez ! Nous sommes juste collègues ! »

« Je le vois mal emmener une simple collègue faire du parachutisme avec lui… » déclara le pilote avec scepticisme. « A ma connaissance, vous êtes la première personne qu’il invite ici. »

« Vous me dites ça eu égard à sa légendaire sociabilité ? » Ironisa Avril.

« Je pense qu’il sera toujours adepte du “il vaut mieux vivre seul, que mal accompagné”. » Affirma Carpentier en souriant. « Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, il avait toujours des créatures ensorcelantes à son bras. »

« Peuh ! Aucune originalité ! Des filles qui sortent toutes du même tonneau ! »

  
  


Carpentier secoua la tête.

  
  


« Vous ne seriez pas jalouse, des fois ? »

« Hé ! Mais je n’ai rien à leur envier ! »

« Ma foi, non… Une belle rousse qui n’a pas froid aux yeux, on n’en croise pas tous les jours… D’ailleurs, je pourrais vous donner un cours d’initiation au pilotage gratuit si vous voulez, histoire de voir si ça vous plaît... »

  
  


Il détourna les yeux une seconde, alors qu’Alice se faisait la réflexion que les hommes étaient décidément tous les mêmes.

  
  


« Ah, votre ami le commissaire arrive… On en reparle après ? »

  
  


Mais Alice ne l’écoutait plus. Elle se retourna et découvrit Laurence engoncé dans une combinaison militaire qui allongeait singulièrement sa silhouette. Des Ray Ban noires d’aviateur et des rangers noires aux pieds complétaient l’ensemble et lui donnait vraiment fière allure. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’elle ait l’impression qu’il sortait directement d’un magazine de mode masculin ?

En entrant, le policier lui fit un sourire éclatant. Inconsciemment, Alice se tendit. Laurence, de bonne humeur ? Ce malade préparait un mauvais coup, dont elle allait faire les frais, elle en était sûre…

  
  


« Alors, Avril, c’est le grand jour ? » Lui lança t-il, non sans ironie.

  
  


Alice haussa les épaules et se prit à regretter franchement d’être venue. Il fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant.

  
  


« Vous me semblez un tantinet pâlichonne... » Fit-il remarquer suavement.

« Hahaha… Vous jubilez, hein ? Et bien, oui, j’ai le trouillomètre à zéro, si vous voulez savoir ! J’ai envie de me pisser dessus, sauf que ça va pas arriver, parce que je m’en vais ! Franchement, qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris de venir ? Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de mourir ! »

« Personne ne va mourir, Mademoiselle. » Protesta Carpentier.

« Si, moi… J’en connais un qui ne rêve que de ça ! Vous avez vu son petit air triomphal ? Il a enfin trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de moi en faisant passer ça pour un accident ! »

« Vous déraillez complètement, Avril… » Se moqua le commissaire.

« Je déraille !… Ciao, Laurence ! A la revoyure ! »

  
  


Elle passa si près de lui qu’elle lui donna volontairement un léger coup d’épaule. L’arrogant comprit le message mais ne s’en laissa pas compter :

  
  


« Et Anne-Marie qui m’avait presque persuadé que vous aviez une paire de couilles ! Tout ceci n’est qu’esbroufe et fanfaronnades de votre part, Avril, comme à votre habitude ! »

  
  


Alice s’arrêta nette, la main sur la porte. Lentement, elle se retourna et fusilla le policier du regard. Ce dernier enfonça le clou :

  
  


« … Toujours tentée de dire que les femmes sont les égales des hommes ? » Continua t-il de façon sardonique.

  
  


Alice serra les poings en sentant la colère prendre le dessus. Non, elle ne devait pas céder devant les insultes de Laurence…

  
  


« C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait ! Espèce de clown ! »

« Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas… Mademoiselle Alice est effrayée, vous ne pouvez pas la forcer… »

  
  


Laurence se contenta de lever la main pour faire taire Carpentier. Il secoua finalement la tête, déçu, en murmurant : _Bouffon !_ suffisamment fort pour qu’Alice l’entende, puis il lui tourna le dos dédaigneusement, sans plus lui porter d’intérêt.

Ce fut l’ultime goutte qui fit déborder le vase chez Avril. Qu’il la considère comme une trouillarde, passe encore, mais qu’il la traite avec indifférence et mépris, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer, c’était revenir à leur situation initiale, et ça, c’était inconcevable, même pour elle.

  
  


« D’accord, je le fais ! Mais après, je ne veux plus vous entendre me dénigrer sur quoi que ce soit ! »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver... » Ricana Laurence, sans même se retourner.

  
  


Alice crut qu’elle allait exploser. Elle se tourna vers Carpentier qui semblait gêné par leur altercation.

  
  


« Dites-moi où je dois aller et ce que je dois faire, que je lui cloue le bec ! »

  
  


L’homme jeta un bref coup d’œil vers son ancien camarade de combat qui hocha la tête silencieusement.

  
  


« Venez, Alice, suivez-moi. »

  
  


Avant de partir, Avril dévisagea le policier. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis la rousse s’en alla, la tête haute, sans voir les coins des lèvres de Laurence se relever légèrement en un sourire sarcastique.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


C’était la première fois qu’Alice montait dans un avion. Le bruit du petit bimoteur était assourdissant et empêchait toute conversation sans crier, alors elle profitait du paysage, en voyant le sol s’éloigner. Fascinée, elle dévorait la carte postale sous ses yeux, les champs de colza jaunes, et les différentes teintes printanières de vert, des prés tendres aux forêts plus sombres. C’était magnifique surtout quand l’étendue d’eau d’un petit lac miroitait sous le soleil. Elle voyait à perte de vue, au-delà de l’horizon, semblait-il. Parfois, seul un monticule noir couvert plus ou moins de végétations, un terril, cassait l’harmonie de ce plat pays qui l’avait vue grandir.

On l’avait équipée d’une combinaison épaisse à peu près à sa taille, resserrée aux poignets et aux chevilles par du gaffer, d’un casque en cuir, de lunettes de pilote et de gants chauds. Assis à quelques mètres d’elle, Laurence revoyait quelques instructions avec Gabriel, l’instructeur d’Alice qui allait sauter en tandem avec elle. Le trentenaire lui avait tout expliquée, comment elle devait s’y prendre et se comporter en vol et à l’atterrissage. Sur le tarmac, elle avait pratiqué des simulations de positions corporelles et de gestuelles. Et surtout, Gabriel l’avait rassurée en répondant à ses moindres questions et en calmant toutes ses peurs irrationnelles.

Six autres parachutistes aguerris allaient sauter. Ils avaient tous été sympas avec Alice et l’avaient mise à l’aise en se souciant de son confort et en essayant de la distraire de ses préoccupations. C’était appréciable, surtout que Laurence l’ignorait depuis leur clash.

Plus l’échéance approchait, et plus Alice sentait la tension s’emparer d’elle à nouveau. Le pilote fit enfin un signe à l’adresse des passagers, et Alice vit les parachutistes s’apprêter en vérifiant une dernière fois leur matériel.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte et aussitôt un froid vif s’engouffra dans la petite cabine, accompagné d’une forte odeur de kérosène. Le bruit des moteurs devint infernal. L’instructeur revint vers Alice et lui donna les dernières consignes, notamment comment ils allaient sortir de l’avion ensemble.

Et puis, les parachutistes passèrent devant Alice en l’encourageant et en lui souhaitant un bon vol. Un à un, ils franchirent sans hésitation la porte, plus ou moins en vrac, tête ou jambes en avant. Gabriel fit un signe à Alice : il était temps pour elle de se sangler, dos à lui. Le cœur battant, elle s’exécuta en ayant l’impression de se mettre elle-même la corde autour du cou avant de monter sur l’échafaud. Un bref regard vers Laurence qui la guettait en mâchant du chewing-gum (!) et elle sut qu’elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Quoi qu’il arrive, elle allait se jeter dans le vide.

Fascinée, Alice fixait l’ouverture devant elle, comme hypnotisée par le défilement du paysage devant ses yeux. Le nœud dans son estomac se serra. Elle était désormais solidement harnachée à Gabriel et sa vie dépendait d’un inconnu qui la poussait à présent vers le vide… Elle devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour avancer. Encore quelques centimètres et elle se retrouva suspendue, en dehors de l’avion, au dessus de… rien ! Le sol se trouvait à quelques quatre mille mètres plus bas… Autour d’elle, le bruit de l’air était assourdissant, comme un appel déchirant pour les inviter à plonger.

  
  


« Prêt, Avril ? » Entendit-elle faiblement.

  
  


Le temps qu’Alice enregistre que ce n’était pas la voix de Gabriel dans son oreille, mais bien _celle de Laurence_, ils avaient déjà basculé dans le vide ! Alice s’entendit à peine hurler de terreur, tellement la claque du vent la gifla violemment ! Oubliant que Laurence était relié à elle, elle crut sa dernière heure venue. Ce fou l’avait poussée dans le vide ! Elle allait s’écraser !

Pendant deux secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, des milliers de questions assaillirent la jeune femme, alors que Laurence les stabilisait après plusieurs vrilles. Instinctivement, Alice adopta la position apprise et étendit ses bras, à son instar.

Et là, elle oublia tout. Elle était en l’air, dans l’air ! Et elle respirait toujours, elle était en vie ! Et c’était magique comme sensations fortes… Non, elle n’avait pas l’impression de tomber, elle flottait, elle volait vraiment comme un oiseau ! Tout était calme, paisible, à part le claquement du vent autour de leurs vêtements !

Alice s’entendit hurler de bonheur cette fois ! Elle savait que la chute libre durait environ cinquante secondes avant l’ouverture du parachute, mais elle n’avait aucune envie que cela s’arrête. Dans chaque cellule de son corps, elle se sentait vivante, comme jamais elle ne l’avait été auparavant, tous ses sens en éveil sous le coup de la décharge d’adrénaline !

Le paysage sous ses pieds était à couper le souffle, à la fois si prêt et si loin. Elle se rappela les paroles de Gabriel : Le ciel allait devenir son terrain de jeu, la faire se sentir humble et en même temps, puissante…

Au bout d’un laps de temps qui lui parut trop court, Laurence lui prit la main, et instinctivement, elle regarda l’altimètre accroché à son poignet. C’était la façon convenue pour la prévenir qu’il allait ouvrir le parachute.

Le choc fut rude et elle eut la sensation de sentir son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge. Il y eut quelques balancements puis le parachute se stabilisa et freina leur descente. Les hurlements du vent cessèrent soudain pour se faire murmures, et tout devint calme d’un coup autour d’eux. Ils flottaient au gré des courants.

  
  


« Ça va, Avril ? » Demanda Laurence,

« _YOUHOOOUUU !!_ » Se contenta t-elle de crier, au comble de l’exaltation, et elle recommença encore. « C’était trop bon ! »

  
  


C’était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ! Elle s’était dit à la sortie immédiate de l’avion qu’elle allait tuer Laurence à l'atterrissage, pour lui faire payer sa mauvaise blague, mais tout était oublié. Un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles barrait son visage, et elle ne ressentait que du bonheur !

Le sol se rapprochait pourtant. C’était déjà la fin du voyage, pensa t-elle avec regret. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne s’arrête jamais.

  
  


« Vous vous rappelez les instructions à l’arrivée ? Vous ramenez vos jambes sur votre poitrine à mon top, ok ? »

« Oui ! »

  
  


Laurence tira sur les sangles plus fortement. Le parachute se cambra brutalement et prit une trajectoire horizontale à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. Le vent les porta davantage et ils décrivirent une belle courbe pour leur atterrissage, face au vent.

Au signal, Alice fit comme lui avait conseillé Gabriel et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Laurence réussit à atterrir en supportant tout leur poids et en courant. Il s’arrêta enfin et Alice posa les deux pointes de pieds au sol en hurlant :

  
  


« Oh, la vache ! C’était génial ! On peut recommencer ? »

Laurence eut un rire dans son dos, alors qu’un coup de vent gonflait le parachute. Il lutta contre la voilure, mais perdit l’équilibre et ils basculèrent tous les deux en arrière. Alice poussa un cri qui se termina en rire quand elle tomba sur lui. Le parachute gonflé les traîna encore sur quelques mètres avant de s’arrêter.

  
  


« Arrêtez de bouger, Avril, je vais vous détacher… » Elle n’entendit que le bruit des sangles et le cliquetis des mousquetons pendant quelques secondes, et puis enfin un : « … C’est bon, vous pouvez vous relever. »

  
  


Au lieu de ça, elle enleva son casque et ses lunettes. Puis elle se retourna et s’allongea à côté de lui, les yeux rieurs et brillants, les joues encore roses, le souffle court.

Laurence la trouva belle, à cet instant, et s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage exalté, tourné vers le ciel. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sur son merveilleux sourire brillaient, encore humides... Et il mourrait d’envie de l’embrasser.

Le cœur d’Alice battait toujours la chamade après la décharge d’adrénaline qui avait accompagnée la chute libre. Elle se sentait fabuleusement bien, là, allongée dans l’herbe, les yeux tournés vers l’azur. Le temps semblait suspendu, comme si elle était entrée dans une bulle hors du temps.

La rousse tourna la tête vers Laurence qui la dévisageait comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant. Irrésistiblement attirée comme un aimant, elle se pressa contre lui dans une délicieuse sensation de flottement, jusqu’au moment où elle sentit des bras se refermer sur elle.

Swan Laurence l’embrassa.

Sa peau était fraîche après le vol aérien, mais dès que les lèvres de Laurence furent sur les siennes, Alice eut le sentiment que sa chair s’embrasait pour atteindre une température digne d’un brasier. Le baiser du commissaire avait un goût d’infini et de liberté. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, jamais Alice n’aurait imaginé un moment aussi sexy et aussi grisant.

Laurence la relâcha et ils se dévisagèrent en silence, tous deux surpris sans doute par l’intensité de leurs réactions. Elle frissonna.

  
  


« Tu as froid ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

  
  


Le froid, l’excitation, le danger… Alice ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Inclinant la tête, Laurence enfouit le visage dans son cou et souffla sur sa peau. Le troublant scélérat savait ce qu’il faisait ! La rousse eut l’impression de fondre irrésistiblement de l’intérieur et frissonna de plaisir cette fois.

Un nouveau coup de vent gonfla la toile et Laurence fut séparé malgré lui d’Avril en jurant. Il fut traîné sur une dizaine de mètres alors qu’elle éclatait de rire en le voyant se débattre avec le maudit parachute. Se redressant, elle courut vers la voile et marcha résolument dessus. Le parachute se dégonfla lentement, pendant qu’il parvenait enfin à détacher le harnais et à se relever.

Laurence tourna la tête vers elle. Alice arborait toujours ce sourire radieux, tandis qu’elle lui tendait la main pour l’inviter à venir la rejoindre. Il avala les derniers mètres en quelques foulées amples et la souleva par la taille. Avec un rire, il la fit tournoyer pendant quelques secondes avant de s’arrêter, de la reposer au sol en continuant à la serrer contre lui. Elle passa immédiatement ses mains derrière son cou.

  
  


« Alors, le coup du parachute, on me l’avait jamais fait ! »

  
  


Il se mit à rire doucement pendant qu’elle se joignait à lui. Peu à peu, alors qu’ils se calmaient, une curieuse tension prit le dessus alors qu’ils réalisaient enfin ce qu’ils avaient fait. Laurence voulut se détacher d’elle.

  
  


« Non, attends ! Je voudrais te remercier encore. »

  
  


Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres à nouveau sur celles de Laurence. Lentement, elle les explora alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour mieux profiter de son baiser, lui caressant la langue avec une savante sensualité qui la laissa pantelante.

Alice crut défaillir de bonheur devant la vague de plaisir qui la submergea. Elle savait déjà qu’elle aimait se sentir plaquer contre son grand corps, mais lorsqu’il l’embrassait comme ça, elle lui rendait ses baisers avec l’ardeur d’une femme séduite. La rousse perdit toute notion de la réalité et gémit. Seul comptait ce désir presque désespéré qui s’était noué en elle, qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Ils s’écartèrent finalement l’un de l’autre, le souffle court. Leurs regards aux pupilles dilatées se croisèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle sente qu’ils étaient sur le point de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute leur existence.

Il dut le sentir également, car il se détacha délibérément d’elle en se reculant. Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, il s’éclaircit la voix :

  
  


« Je crois... qu’on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

  
  


Incapable de lui répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, totalement confuse, et l’aida en silence à plier le parachute.

C’était totalement surréaliste. Ils en étaient à s’éviter du regard dans un silence inconfortable à présent. Quelle hypocrisie ! Au bout d’un moment, Alice n’y tint plus :

  
  


« Ecoutez, Laurence, c’est pas grave… On va oublier tout ça, hein ? Et puis, on va reprendre nos habitudes, s’engueuler comme on sait si bien le faire, et tout va rentrer dans l’ordre... D’accord ?

  
  


Il s’arrêta et la dévisagea. Elle semblait indécise, anxieuse, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse qu’il allait lui faire. Il lâcha le parachute, s’approcha d’elle et la reprit par la taille.

  
  


« Laurence, c’est pas raisonnable, vous le savez... » Reprit-elle doucement.

« Qu’est-ce qui est sensé être raisonnable dans l’attirance ? »

  
  


Alice ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et secoua la tête, pas sûre d’avoir bien entendu. Il se pencha à nouveau et l’embrassa longuement. Deux baisers ne l’avaient pas rassasié, bien au contraire.

Alice entrouvrit les lèvres et il s’empara de sa bouche comme s’il y buvait. La pressant contre lui, il laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Alice gémit devant tant de passion exprimée davantage par des gestes que par des mots.

_Seigneur ! Quel cataclysme venaient-ils de déclencher entre eux ?_

Il n’essaya pas de la retenir quand elle s’écarta, haletante, presque perdue.

  
  


« Arrête… » Dit-elle d’une voix rauque. « … Il vaut mieux en rester là... »

« Vraiment ? Ça va être compliqué désormais d’ignorer ce qu’il nous arrive. »

« Swan Laurence, qui m’embrasse passionnément ? » lui répondit-elle, mi sérieuse, mi ironique. « Mes certitudes viennent de voler en éclat ! »

« Alice Avril qui y prend plaisir contre toute attente ? » Ricana t-il en contre-attaquant. « Ça mérite de s’y attarder, non ? »

« Non. C’est carrément flippant ! »

  
  


Ils se turent mais continuèrent à se dévisager en se demandant quelle suite donner à ce moment unique.

  
  


« D’accord. Je ne m’attendais à passer un si bon moment avec toi cet après midi. » Admit-elle finalement.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ça moi non plus. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

  
  


Alice ouvrit la bouche, sidérée, puis secoua la tête en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Ce type n’était pas croyable !

  
  


« Décidément, tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! »

  
  


Il inclina la tête en levant innocemment les sourcils.

  
  


« Puisque tu aimes te mettre en danger, pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu m’as embrassée que ça change quoi que ce soit à ce que je pense de toi, Laurence ! »

« Un peu, quand même ? »

« Tu es toujours un salaud arrogant et un odieux macho, aussi méprisable que méprisant ! Et un sale traître aussi ! Tu t’es bien gardé de me dire que je sauterai avec toi ! »

  
  


Il eut un rire sadique.

  
  


« Où aurait été le plaisir sinon ? Allons, je sais que tu ne m’en veux pas, bien au contraire. Alors, pour ce soir, c’est oui ? »

« Je n’ai aucunement envie de coucher avec toi ! » Fit-elle, plus vexée de s’être fait avoir que réellement offusquée par sa demande.

  
  


Laurence fit mine de sentir quelque chose.

  
  


« Tu sens cette odeur ? C’est celle du déni… »

« Laurence, si tu t’approches de moi, je t’étripe ! »

  
  


Le visage du séducteur se fendit d’un sourire irrésistible… Minute papillon ! Depuis quand trouvait-elle que le sourire de Swan Laurence était_ irrésistible _?? Alice se détourna de lui et marcha rapidement vers les hangars sans se soucier de savoir s’il la suivait ou non, trop préoccupée par l’ouragan émotionnel qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

_Comment diable tout cela avait-il pu déraper de cette façon ?_ se demanda t-elle. Comment savoir si ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, était sincère ou induit par cette ivresse des airs ? Jusqu’à quel point avait-elle perdu la maîtrise de ses sens ? Encore sous l’emprise de ses sensations folles, son ventre se tordit délicieusement et elle se fit la réflexion que rarement, elle n’avait ressentie autant de désirs pour un homme. Etait-ce le fait de lui résister qui déclenchait cette envie ?

Elle remarqua enfin quelqu’un qui s’agitait près des hangars et leur faisait signe. Elle se tourna vers Laurence qui avait également aperçu les gesticulations de l’homme. Ce dernier montait à présent à bord d’un mini-moke. L’engin roula dans leur direction. Etait-ce Bardet ?

Oui, c’était bien lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer la journaliste et courut au devant de Laurence.

  
  


« Commissaire ! On a trouvé Verdier ! »

« Comment ? »

« On a suivi Lebrun comme vous nous l’avez dit ! Il nous a conduits à un bar où il avait rendez-vous. Devinez avec qui ? Verdier ! Un de nos gars l’a ensuite suivi chez lui… On a son adresse ! »

« Très bien ! Bon travail, Bardet ! »

  
  


Le jeune homme rougit littéralement et adressa un sourire à Alice. Laurence soupira.

  
  


« Mais ne restez pas planté là à bailler aux corneilles, Bardet ! Allez, on y va ! »

  
  


Laurence déposa le parachute et les harnais sur le siège arrière du Mini Moke, prenant de ce fait toute la place. A moins qu’Alice ne s’asseye sur les genoux du commissaire, elle allait devoir rentrer à pieds...

  
  


« Désolé, Avril, je dois y aller… » Il hésita. « … Je vous appelle, d’accord ? »

« C’est ça, défilez-vous ! Vous et moi, on va avoir une discussion sérieuse quand vous rentrerez, sur ce qu’il s’est passé ici. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, d’accord ? »

  
  


Alice se sentit curieusement vidée et déprimée d’un coup. Cette sensation en elle était atroce et elle le dévisagea avec une telle tristesse, qu’il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu’à ce que Bardet fasse demi-tour.

  
  


« Faites attention à vous ! » Lui cria t-elle encore.

  
  


Laurence lui fit un petit signe de la main sans se retourner. Laissée une nouvelle fois à elle-même, Alice eut la singulière impression d’être encore abandonnée. Elle se mit en marche en se disant qu’un jus de tomate était un breuvage comme un autre pour chasser sa déprime...

  
  


_A suivre…_

  
  


_Parfois, il y a des vérités qu’il vaut mieux affronter ensemble. Alice en fait l’amère découverte, d’autant qu’elle ne sait pas à quelle sauce Laurence veut la manger. Le sait-il lui-même ? Pas sûr !_

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires. La suite prochainement._

_P.S. : Impossible d’aller à Bénifontaine sans boire la Bière Ch’ti qui est fabriquée à la Brasserie Castelain. L’abus d’alcool, etc... ;-)_

  
  



	29. La Loubarde roublarde

Laurence regarda avec mépris Verdier être traîné, menotté, vers le panier à salade, après avoir tenté maladroitement de s’enfuir. Surpris à son domicile, le trafiquant n’avait pas mis longtemps à dire tout ce qu’il savait sur ses “amis”, Bernardin et Dussart. Une balance, voilà ce que ce type était, et un parasite fourbe… Il allait sans doute passer du bon temps en prison avec ses codétenus !

Le commissaire se tourna vers Bardet qui s’était chargé de l’arrestation en coursant efficacement le fugitif. Grâce aux aveux que Verdier avait faits, Laurence tenait enfin les deux malfrats, et il l’espérait, Prizzi.

« _Le Corse_ ne s’est toujours pas manifesté ? »

« Non, commissaire, le sort de Jacqueline Santini n’a pas l’air de l’émouvoir. »

« Renonceriez-vous à des millions de francs pour l’amour d’une femme, Bardet ? »

Le jeune inspecteur haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que cela dépend de _la _femme, non ? »

Laurence ne répondit rien, songeur, puis il revint à ses préoccupations :

« Dites à Lepic de prendre la déposition de Verdier et de le tenir au chaud pendant quarante huit heures. S’il croise les journalistes, pas un mot, d’accord ? »

« Et pour Lebrun ? »

« Qu’il soit convoqué pour un interrogatoire. A part avoir revendu des pièces à l’origine douteuse, je n’ai rien contre lui. De toute façon, c’est du menu fretin. Nous allons perdre notre temps. »

  
  


Bardet hocha la tête. Laurence reprit la parole :

  
  


« L’étau se resserre autour de Prizzi. Faites déplacer Madame Santini vers la résidence Fontaine et doublez les effectifs. Il va tenter quelque chose de désespéré, j’en suis sûr. »

« Elle souffre d’anxiété et voudrait voir un médecin. »

« Accordé, il vaut mieux que quelqu’un reste avec elle. »

« Je peux m’en charger, si vous préférez ? »

« Non, Bardet, j’aurais besoin de vous chez nos voisins belges. Vous en parlez à Lepic et vous me rejoignez ensuite à la voiture ? »

  
  


L’inspecteur s’éloigna pour transmettre les instructions à son collègue. Le jeune homme n’avait rien vu de leurs étreintes sur le pré, Laurence en était sûr. Maintenant qu’il y repensait, Avril avait à peine regardé Bardet, pourtant beau garçon, quand il était allé à leur rencontre. L’attention de la rouquine n’avait été tournée que vers sa personne, encore bouleversée par leur rapprochement inattendu et leurs baisers enfiévrés. Inutile de souligner que son ego de mâle s’en était immensément satisfait.

Mélange de désarroi et de consternation, le regard qu’Alice lui avait lancé avant son départ avait trahi tant d’incertitudes… Cela faisait longtemps que Laurence n’avait pas déstabilisé Avril ainsi. Et il n’était plus question d’hostilités ou de faux-semblants entre eux, tous ces sentiments négatifs qui minaient leur relation, mais de challenges stimulants, pour révéler le meilleur en eux et les faire progresser.

Laurence jouait une part active en orchestrant ces changements, et bizarrement, il en éprouvait autant de plaisir que lorsqu’il maltraitait Avril. Il avait toujours une longueur d’avance sur elle et c’était plaisant de la mener là où il voulait qu’elle aille. Au fond, la destination importait peu, seul le voyage comptait. Autant le faire en bonne compagnie.

Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas été surpris par l’intensité de leurs réactions après leurs embrassades. Certes, la chimie de l’adrénaline après le saut y était pour beaucoup, exacerbant leurs sensations, aiguisant leurs sens.

Laurence aimait prendre des risques, mais le faisait rarement de manière inconsidérée. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l’adrénaline boostait son intellect et ses performances physiques. Il lui arrivait même de montrer certains signes de dépendance et savait comment y remédier. Quand le manque d’actions se faisait sentir au commissariat, au lieu de tourner en rond et d’être particulièrement infect avec Marlène, et tout le monde en général, il venait faire un saut à Bénifontaine, ou alors, il se rendait sur le circuit automobile le plus proche pour son autre passion : la vitesse.

C’était son jardin secret, sa façon de se sentir vivant et de se ressourcer. La recette était immuable depuis des années. Combinez le danger avec une pointe de sexe, et l’effet était explosif, libérateur, surtout pour quelqu’un d’aussi cadenassé que lui au quotidien. Associez-le à une forme de méditation qu’il avait adaptée à ses besoins, et les énergies étaient à nouveau canalisées, sous contrôle. Le manque était atténué. Jusqu’à la fois suivante.

Avec Avril, il avait eu son lot d’émotions fortes et d’inquiétudes au cours de ces dernières années. La journaliste était totalement inconsciente quand elle se lançait tête baissée dans les enquêtes, sans mesurer les dangers, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Cela l’agaçait prodigieusement de devoir réparer ses erreurs et d’accourir à son secours en prenant lui-même des risques qu’il ne calculait pas. Il avait bien tenté de canaliser l’énergie débordante de la rousse mais c’était peine perdue tellement elle n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Tout ce qu’il parvenait à faire avec elle, c’était l’orienter parfois dans une direction. Le reste du temps, elle se débrouillait seule en espérant qu’il arrive à temps pour empêcher l’irréparable.

A présent, il savait qu’elle aimait se mettre en danger, que sa nature était tournée vers l’action. Jeune chien fou, elle aimait les défis et vaincre sa peur. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était comme lui, prête à tout pour ressentir ce frisson qui tordait le ventre, cette sensation de bien-être physique et mental qui en résultait… avant la phase dépressive qui suivait inévitablement. Que n’avait-elle trahi quelques jours plus tôt quand elle lui avait dit qu’elle avait envie de s’alcooliser ou de s’envoyer en l’air quand la tension retombait ! En bon opportuniste, il avait saisi l’ouverture.

Il allait devoir encore patienter, mais c’était un mal pour un bien. Avril avait besoin de temps et de distance pour reconnaître qu’elle en voulait davantage et succomber fatalement ! Le séducteur en lui n’en doutait pas un instant et jubilait, savourant ces instants, ces promesses de voluptés annoncées…

Contrairement aux autres femmes déjà conquises à ce stade, rien n’était acquis avec Avril, Laurence le savait, mais il ne se trompait pas au sujet de la réponse émotionnelle de la rousse. La liste qu’elle avait abandonnée par mégarde sur le sol à l’hôtel d’Anvers, avait été un premier indice. Sa réaction positive quand elle s’était laissée embrassée et avait retourné ses baisers, en avait été un second. Et quand elle avait pris l’initiative de l’embrasser, il avait su qu’Avril était prête à aller plus loin. Il pouvait passer activement à la seconde phase de son plan : la mettre dans son lit.

On disait en moyenne qu’un homme pensait au sexe toutes les sept secondes. Ce n’était pas tout à fait exact en réalité, mais dans le cas d’Avril, Laurence admettait qu’il y pensait beaucoup plus ces derniers temps et avec un érotisme particulièrement raffiné ! Il était un amant exigeant, perfectionniste, maître dans l’art de donner du plaisir à ses partenaires. Comme il lui tardait de goûter la peau de la rousse, d’en savourer sa douceur, de promener ses mains sur son corps et de la faire crier au comble d’un plaisir intense partagé... Son imagination n’était jamais avare en détails croustillants… Avril était loin d’être une oie blanche, peut-être même que leur rivalité allait se sublimer dans leurs jeux amoureux ? Pourquoi ne pas envisager certains scenarii plus osés, qui impliquaient des cravates en soie, ou mieux, des menottes ? L’idée lui plaisait infiniment, mais _wait and see_, disait le dicton... Les jeux de domination ne s’improvisaient pas et reposaient sur la confiance que les deux partenaires avaient l’un envers l’autre.

« Commissaire ! Attendez ! » S’écria Carmouille.

Laurence revint brutalement sur Terre en entendant la voix tabagique de la brigadière, brute de décoffrage. L’effet douche froide sur les fantasmes les plus fous était garantie avec elle !

« Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé ! » S’exclama la zélée fonctionnaire, qui tenait un papier dans la main, toute fière d’elle.

Toute essoufflée, elle lui tendait un billet de train pour Milan. Retenant de justesse une réflexion acerbe, Laurence fronça les sourcils et se focalisa sur le nouvel élément :

« On dirait que Verdier avait l’intention de prendre la poudre d’escampette. »

« Et si les autres en faisaient de même, monsieur ? »

« C’est à envisager, Carmouille. Il me semble que Bernardin n’a pas de famille, mais Dussart a une femme, non ? »

« Catherine Dussart a disparu il y a quelques semaines, monsieur. J’ai cherché. Elle n’est pas revenue à leur dernier domicile connu. »

Laurence réfléchit quelques secondes.

« À votre avis, Carmouille, qui, dans leur entourage, seraient tentés de les aider, sachant que ces individus risquent gros pour complicité ? »

« Forcément des personnes de confiance ! »

« Ou qui ont une dette envers eux... Cherchez dans leurs relations ceux qui présentent ce profil. Ils sont tellement mal engagés qu’ils vont essayer de trouver une porte de sortie. Il faut que je les coince avant que cela arrive, car une fois envolés, je ne les reverrai plus… Vous m’appelez au commissariat de Termonde dès que vous trouvez quelque chose. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur ! »

Carmouille salua son chef en claquant des talons et Laurence la regarda s’éloigner, fidèle chien de chasse. Comment le Divisionnaire et cette… créature indéfinie au physique ingrat – il ne trouva pas de meilleurs mots pour la décrire poliment – pouvaient-ils être ensemble ? _Heureusement que l’amour est aveugle_... ricana t-il. Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde les imaginer ensemble, en train de… _Ah, non ! C’était au dessus de ses forces !_

Laurence chassa la vision cauchemardesque et fit signe à Bardet qu’ils partaient. Cette fois, il était décidé à diriger les opérations de l’arrestation de Bernardin et de Dussart, c’était une question d’honneur. Il laissait à Cassel le soin de régler les détails diplomatiques avec la police belge plus tard.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Alice Avril ne savait plus trop où elle en était après sa troisième bière. Trop stressée par la perspective de sauter en parachute, elle n’avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Impressionné, Jacques Carpentier la regardait dévorer des croque-monsieur à la chaîne avec indulgence !

Elle ne lui avait rien raconté, estimant avec raison que ce qui s’était passé entre Laurence et elle était trop personnel. Même si ces deux hommes étaient d’anciens camarades de combat, ils ne semblaient pas proches. En revanche, elle s’était laissé aller à des confidences sur son enfance difficile et ses galères. Carpentier avait une fille et des petits enfants qu’il ne voyait jamais. Ils s’épanchèrent un peu, trouvant l’un dans l’autre des raisons de parler d’eux.

Pour Alice, c’était une douce distraction qui l’empêchait de trop réfléchir. Après avoir mangé, elle se sentit davantage maîtresse de ses émotions.

La situation lui apparaissait maintenant pour le moins étrange, bizarre. Le fait d’embrasser Laurence, qu’elle considérait avant tout comme un ami, y était sans doute pour beaucoup dans son ressenti actuel… Sur le coup, elle avait été emportée par des vagues de désirs qui l’avaient empêchée de réfléchir, submergée par des sensations extraordinaires de chaleur et de plaisir. Elle n’avait pas voulu que ça s’arrête.

Encore maintenant, ces instants faisaient encore manquer des battements à son cœur quand elle y repensait. Heureusement que Carpentier s’était éloigné d’elle et parlait à un adhérent du club, car il aurait vu le rouge lui monter aux joues et entendu sa respiration singulièrement s’accélérer… Alice reconnaissait volontiers avec le recul que les choses auraient pu dégénérer entre eux. Si Bardet les avait trouvés là, étendus dans l’herbe, en train de se rouler des pelles ou de se tripoter… Elle étouffa un gloussement amusé devant les images générées par son esprit.

La légende autour de l’amant qu’il était, agissait probablement sur ses sens et enflammait son imagination. C’était terrible de donner raison à Laurence quand elle fantasmait sur lui ainsi. Elle ne regrettait cependant pas son attitude, ni ses baisers. C’était pour vivre ce genre d’émotions à cent pour cent que la vie valait la peine d’être vécue !

D’ailleurs, Laurence semblait aussi bouleversé qu’elle par sa réaction enthousiaste et n’avait visiblement pas prévu qu’elle soit aussi réceptive à ses attentions. Jamais elle n’avait vu un homme avec des yeux aussi brillants et emplis de désirs. Et il fallait que ce soit quelqu’un sensé la haïr qui éprouve ce genre d’émotions ? Le masque était tombé désormais. Il la désirait avec une férocité effroyable, à tel point qu’elle aurait dû en être effrayée. Mais non, rien qu’à l’évoquer, son ventre se tordait et palpitait délicieusement, dans l’attente qu’elle rallume à nouveau cette flamme dans son regard.

Il avait parlé d’attirance… Depuis quand éprouvait-il du désir pour elle ? Ce devait être très récent. Déjà sur le ferry, il avait eu une attitude qu’elle jugeait équivoque. Et dans l’écurie chez Gordon, serrés l’un contre l’autre, elle n’avait pas osé le regarder suite à son geste involontaire et terriblement intime dans son dos. Elle l’avait senti se raidir contre elle en croyant à de la répulsion de sa part, mais si ça avait été tout le contraire ? En tout cas, son comportement avait nettement changé quand ils avaient pris un verre ensemble au pub. Cette conversation lui apparaissait désormais sous un jour nouveau. Ce soir-là, il avait bien cherché à la séduire en l’emmenant sur son terrain de jeu favori.

Avait-elle affiché la même faim que lui ? Probablement, sinon il ne lui aurait pas proposé immédiatement de coucher avec lui dès le soir venu. Allons, elle connaissait bien la musique. Ils étaient deux adultes qui jouaient au même jeu avec des étrangers croisés au gré de leurs rencontres, pour quelques heures, pour une nuit ou deux, sans conséquences sur leurs sentiments.

Allait-elle le suivre, cette fois ? C’était toute la question. Elle en avait envie, terriblement, mais se savait impulsive. Si elle suivait ses instincts, elle allait probablement regretté ensuite d’avoir couché avec lui.Et puis, qu’allait-il se passer ? Probablement qu’ils reprendraient le cours de leur amitié, comme si de rien n’était, qu’il lui enverrait à nouveau des piques et lui ferait subir des brimades pour bien lui montrer qu’il n’en avait rien à faire d’elle… Elle soupira. Rien qui ne change de l’ordinaire en sorte. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il la retenait ?

La peur d’être rejetée, justement. De ne pas compter un tant soit peu à ses yeux, d’être comme toutes ces autres… insignifiante. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle repoussa l’idée dérangeante qui remuait un peu trop de sentiments ambigus et désagréables en elle. Ou étaient-ce des vérités qu’elle refusait de regarder en face ?

Il était temps de partir. Alice remercia Carpentier pour son accueil et reprit la route. Il lui fallait rentrer à Lille et trouver un moyen de rejoindre le commissaire en Belgique. Il n’était pas question qu’il clôt l’enquête sans qu’elle soit présente. Et ils devaient se parler.

Au commissariat, elle retrouva Marlène qui la supplia de raconter son saut en parachute. Contente de trouver une diversion, Alice ne se fit pas longtemps prier. Malgré (ou à cause de) son récit enflammé, la blonde refusa catégoriquement de tenter l’expérience ! Alice lui cacha bien évidemment son interaction finale avec Laurence. Déjà qu’Alice ne savait pas quoi en faire, elle s’imaginait mal raconter à son amie blonde que Laurence l’avait embrassée, puis qu’elle l’avait embrassé, pour finalement se voir invitée à coucher avec lui le soir même !

Elle avait vraiment du mal à réaliser que ça s’était produit. Inconsciemment, Alice jeta un œil vers le fauteuil vide de Laurence alors que le dilemme faisait rage en elle. Si elle s’écoutait, elle en avait envie… Rien que de penser qu’il pourrait l’allonger, là, sur son bureau et lui faire subir… Alice se mit à rougir et se traita de folle !

_Ça suffit !_ se raisonna la rousse en écartant les images de ce fantasme. _Un, parmi de nombreux autres_, lui lança encore son esprit mal tourné. Elle inspira profondément, agacée.

  
  


« Et Laurence, il t’a pas dit où il allait ? »

« Non, je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles du commissaire depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ? »

  
  


Alice lui raconta qu’il était parti arrêter un dénommé Verdier, mais Marlène n’était au courant de rien. En désespoir de cause, Alice la quitta pour mener sa propre enquête.

En sortant du bureau, Avril aperçut Carmouille qui s’affairait avec concentration derrière l’accueil. Alice flaira que Laurence lui avait donnée une mission. S’il y avait moyen de lui extorquer des informations… La journaliste savait qu’elle n’en tirerait rien, même par la ruse, mais tenta sa chance quand même.

« Bonjour Arlette, vous allez bien ? »

Carmouille redressa la tête de ses papiers et aussitôt fronça les sourcils devant la vision d’une Alice Avril tout sourire. Suspicieuse, elle savait que la journaliste préparait un sale coup !

« Ça va, merci. Justement vous tombez bien ! Le commissaire m’a chargée de récupérer la clé de la moto que vous avez _empruntée _il y a quelques jours… »

Alice entendit l’ironie dans son propos et protesta :

« Il m’a donné son accord ! »

« Certes, mais maintenant vous la rendez. »

Carmouille tendit la main et attendit.

« Il y a du nouveau. Laurence a transmis des informations à Marlène. Vous devriez aller la voir, je crois que ça vous concerne… pour vos recherches. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous me chantez, là ? »

Alice écarta les bras, en mode « je sais pas ».

« Marlène n’a pas voulu me dire. »

Carmouille hésita, puis finalement, se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Alice la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans le bureau de Laurence. Immédiatement, elle s’empara d’une clé de contact quelconque dans le pot réservé aux véhicules saisis.

En se penchant, la rousse posa les yeux sur le rapport que la policière écrivait à la main. Habituée à grappiller des informations, même en lisant à l’envers, Alice déchiffra l’écriture de la Brigadière et aperçut une adresse située à Termonde qu’elle mémorisa. Etait-ce là que Laurence se rendait ? Elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

Alice reprit une pose nonchalante alors que Carmouille venait de ressortir. Le visage fermé, la policière revint vers la journaliste, clairement mécontente.

« Marlène n’a reçu aucune instruction de la part du commissaire ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors c’est moi qui n’aie pas bien compris… Désolée. »

« Mouais, c’est ça… »

« Euh… Voici la clé de la Triumph. Vous savez ce qu’elle va devenir si on ne retrouve pas son propriétaire ? »

« Vendue aux enchères ! » Articula nettement Carmouille avec délectation, coupant court aux espoirs de la rousse.

  
  


Démoralisée, Alice lui tendit la clé à contrecœur. Carmouille la jeta dans le pot sur le comptoir et lui jeta avec sarcasme :

« Une femme à moto, ça fait mauvais genre ! »

Alice haussa les épaules, l’air de s’en ficher royalement.

« S’il fallait se soucier de ce que tout le monde pense ! »

Puis la rousse s’en alla en remettant son casque avec un sourire. Carmouille la suivit des yeux en ruminant. Décidément, cette fille lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système ! Elle méritait d’être remise en place ! Le commissaire Laurence était bien trop laxiste et complaisant avec elle !

En désespoir de cause, Arlette replongea le nez dans son rapport en soupirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le vrombissement grave d’une moto et des coups d’accélérateur répétitifs. Qui faisait autant de bruit ? Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut Avril sur la Triumph qui lui souriait béatement.

« La petite chameau !! » S’écria soudain Carmouille en comprenant qu’elle avait été jouée ! Elle s’élança vers la sortie en criant : « Arrêtez ! Vous n’avez pas le droit ! Arrêtez-la ! »

Quand la brigadière déboula dans la cour du commissariat, Alice Avril lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. La rousse entendit le coup de sifflet dans son dos et se mit à rire alors qu’elle s’engageait sur le boulevard, direction la Belgique.

  
  


_A suivre…_

  
  


_Le personnage de Carmouille est une bénédiction lorsqu’elle devient la tête de turc d’Avril, et inversement, et franchement, c’est un plaisir d’inventer des situations de comédie pour ces deux-là. _

_J’ai décidé de jouer le jeu de Laurence à fond, de me mettre dans la tête d’un homme pour qui le sexe est un élément fondamental, au-delà du simple exercice de la séduction. Ça fait partie intrinsèquement de son personnage, de façon même poussée, si l’on en croit l’expérience de la femme du Docteur Rodier (certes nymphomane) dans « Ding, Dingue, Dong ». Alice ne semble d’ailleurs pas surprise ou choquée par le comportement amoureux de Laurence. « L’appel de la chair », comme elle dit, ne lui est pas étranger non plus !_

_Attendez-vous à un changement de rating dans quelques chapitres, sauf si vous ne souhaitez pas que je m’engage dans cette voie. Faites-le moi savoir, et j’adapterai de façon moins graphique le récit._

_Merci d’avance pour vos commentaires._


	30. L'Arrestation de Bernardin et Dussart

Arrivée à Termonde, Alice arrêta le moteur de la Triumph, non loin de l’adresse qu’elle avait récupérée. Les gangsters avaient bien choisi leur planque, un peu à l’écart du centre du village, dans une rue peu passagère. Ainsi, il leur était facile de surveiller les allers et venues.

Précautionneusement, elle avait cherché aux alentours la Facélia des yeux sans la trouver. Pourtant, elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que Laurence était là, quelque part à surveiller les lieux. Peut-être même l’avait-il déjà repérée ?

_Psssstttt… Pssssttttt..._

_Tiens, quand on parlait du loup…_ Machinalement, Avril leva la tête vers l’origine de l’appel insistant. Là, elle découvrit Antoine Bardet en haut d’un escalier extérieur, caché des regards de la planque par le pignon d’une vieille grange en bois noir. Il lui faisait des signes pour qu’elle contourne le mur en lui indiquant probablement une entrée…

Elle suivit ses instructions, pénétra dans la cour d’une ferme, et se retrouva au pied de l’escalier, avec un inspecteur clairement embarrassé.

  
  


« Je préfère te prévenir. Il n’est pas content que tu sois là. »

« Rien qui change de l’ordinaire. Vous avez quoi ? »

« Pas un seul mouvement depuis qu’on est arrivé il y a deux heures. On n’est même pas sûr que les deux criminels soient bien à cette adresse. »

  
  


Dans le grenier, l’air fleurait bon le foin sec. Laurence accueillit cependant Avril avec froideur, le visage clairement tendu. Finie l’entente cordiale et les instants de complicité partagée, il était en mode professionnel et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

  
  


« La prochaine fois, garez-vous devant le pavillon directement, histoire que l’on vous repère encore plus facilement ! Ah, la discrétion et vous, ça fait deux ! »

  
  


Elle s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais il l’interrompit :

  
  


« Et je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez appris que Bernardin et Dussart se trouvaient ici ! »

« Je ne vous l’aurais pas dit de toute façon ! » lui rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton. « Alors, ça donne quoi ? »

« Rien pour l’instant, mais l’attente fait aussi partie du métier de policier ! Comme la patience n’est pas votre fort, Avril, vous pouvez partir comme vous êtes venue, je ne vous retiens pas ! »

  
  


Le mufle était de retour. Alice lui fit un sourire complaisant.

  
  


« Arrêtez tout de suite votre char, Laurence, je bougerai pas d’ici ! »

  
  


Et elle déposa son sac et ses vêtements chauds pour la moto sur le sol à ses côtés, puis croisa les bras pour bien lui montrer sa détermination, sans se laisser démonter par son regard intimidant.

  
  


« Je vous prends au mot alors. Vous resterez ici tant que je ne vous dirais pas le contraire... Bernardin et Dussart sont des petits malins qui pourraient s’enfuir. Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous laisser tout faire capoter, c’est compris ? »

« Hé, franchement, faut vous détendre un peu… Ils vont pas vous échapper cette fois ! »

« Merci pour cette confiance aveugle, mais quand on n’y connaît rien, Avril, il vaut mieux se taire ! »

« Oh, quel peine-à-jouir vous faites ! »

« AVRIL ! »

« Quoi, Laurence ? Vous vous sentez concerné ?

  
  


Furieux, le commissaire fit jouer sa mâchoire et lança un rapide coup d’oeil vers Bardet qui détourna prestement le regard et fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu. Avec colère, il dévisagea ensuite la journaliste qui souriait innocemment, en voulant clairement lui arracher la langue. _Vous allez me le payer…_ Semblait-il dire à la jeune femme.

Avril souriait, amusée. Si Bardet n’avait pas été là, elle était sûre que Laurence se serait empressé de lui montrer de quoi il était capable en la couchant dans ce foin si accueillant… Bon sang, l'heure n'était pas au batifolage ! Elle chassa prestement l’image de leurs deux corps enlacés et revint aux affaires courantes :

  
  


« Et Prizzi ? Vous l’avez aperçu ? »

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas et reporta son attention vers le jeune inspecteur :

  
  


« Bardet, vous avez eu Peeters au téléphone ? Il nous envoie du renfort ? »

« Pas avant une heure au moins, le temps d’arriver, commissaire. »

« Il faut plutôt compter deux heures… » grommela Laurence, qui reprit la surveillance de la maison en face.

  
  


Avril s’approcha de lui et observa les lieux par une petite anfractuosité. L’endroit en face ne payait pas de mine, sans doute parce qu’il n’y avait personne pour faire l’entretien régulier de la pelouse et des haies. La maison n’était guère en meilleur état avec son toit sur lequel il manquait des tuiles et sa façade grise qui aurait également eu besoin d’un bon coup de pinceaux.

  
  


« Comment vous savez s’il s’agit bien de vos deux gugusses ? » reprit Alice, après un moment de silence.

« La propriétaire de la ferme a semblé reconnaître Dussart quand je lui ai montré les photos. Apparemment, ce serait lui qui sort le plus souvent pour effectuer le ravitaillement. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours et sont discrets. Ça correspond. »

« Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment pour les arrêter ? »

« Sonner à la porte, comme tout le monde. »

« Mais vous pensez quand même pas avoir affaire à des gens raisonnables ? » Demanda Avril, clairement consternée. « Au point où ils en sont, ils vont tirer d’abord et poser des questions ensuite ! »

  
  


Laurence inclina la tête sur le côté de façon comique, fronça les sourcils et eut un rictus moqueur.

  
  


« _Prudence__¹_ serait-il devenu votre second prénom, Avril ? »

« C’est vous qui n’arrêtez pas de me dire de faire attention ! Si vous faites n’importe quoi maintenant... »

« Vous m’avez déjà vu faire n’importe quoi ? Quand Bernardin et Dussart vont se savoir cernés, ils vont tenter de négocier, pour finir par se rendre, c’est aussi simple que cela. Il n’y a pas d’autres alternatives. »

  
  


Enfin, il y en avait une autre, mais Avril ne pouvait pas envisager que des hommes préfèrent mourir à cause de quelques cailloux, ou même pour s’éviter des années de prison. La journaliste partait du principe qu’ils connaissaient les sanctions qu’ils encouraient avant de se lancer dans une entreprise criminelle, à eux d’en accepter les conséquences quand l’heure de faire les comptes arrivaient.

Après un haussement d’épaule fataliste, Alice alla s’installer sous la verrière du grenier pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses notes. Tant qu’à utiliser le temps dont elle est disposait, autant le faire présentement.

A genoux, elle étala ses papiers sur le sol poussiéreux pour avoir une vue d’ensemble, sans s’apercevoir que Laurence avait tourné la tête vers elle et l’observait avec curiosité. Il fit un signe vers Bardet pour qu’il prenne le relais, puis il la rejoignit et s’accroupit à ses côtés sans rien dire.

Spontanément, il commença à lui donner les informations qui lui manquaient ou à lui préciser des points obscurs. La discussion s’engagea entre eux. Concentrée, elle notait rapidement les remarques de Laurence, ajoutait ses commentaires, et lui posait des questions, tant qu’il consentait à y répondre.

Il prit un malin plaisir à lire et à commenter ironiquement le récit de son évasion, qu’il jugea un peu trop “romanesque” à son goût, mais c’était l’heure de gloire d’Avril après tout. Quand la lumière fut insuffisante dans le grenier, Alice dut mettre un terme à sa prise de note. Dans la pénombre, il commença à lui rapporter certains raisonnements, certaines conclusions qui l’avaient poussées à agir de telle ou telle façon.

  
  


« Commissaire ? » Les interrompit Bardet, qui surveillait les alentours pendant la conversation. « … Venez voir, on dirait que ça bouge enfin dans la maison… »

  
  


Effectivement, un individu était sorti du pavillon et se dirigeait vers le garage au fond du jardin. Laurence ajusta ses jumelles, mais de dos, il lui était difficile d’identifier le quidam. L’inconnu ouvrit les portes sans se retourner, puis pénétra à l’intérieur de l’abri où se trouvait un véhicule dans lequel il monta.

  
  


« Bardet, vous allez rester là à surveiller la maison et à attendre l’arrivée de Peeters qui va se mettre en place avec ses hommes. Si ce type s’en va, Avril et moi, allons le suivre. »

  
  


Au travers des reflets du pare brise, Laurence essaya de distinguer les traits du conducteur, alors qu’il sortait la voiture du garage. Quand il s’apprêta à prendre la route, en direction du centre du village, le commissaire put le voir nettement et le reconnut :

  
  


« C’est Dussart ! Allez ! Allez ! On se bouge, Avril !! »

  
  


Bardet ouvrit rapidement la trappe au sol et Alice avisa l’échelle de meunier. Rapidement, ils descendirent au rez-de chaussée où la Facelia était garée, bien à l’abri des regards.

Laurence avait l’habitude de prendre des véhicules en filature et il avait étudié le plan de Termonde avant de venir. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver la Dauphine vert bouteille sur la seule route possible. Elle prenait la direction de Saint-Nicolas à la sortie du village.

Avril ne s’était même pas rendue compte qu’elle était tendue et relâcha inconsciemment un soupir de soulagement dans le silence de l’habitacle.

  
  


« Alors, Avril, remise de tes émotions ? »

  
  


Le ton était doucement provocateur. Avec le retour du tutoiement, il ne faisait pas seulement référence au saut en parachute, mais à tout ce qui s’était ensuivi entre eux.

  
  


« A peine... Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris de m’embrasser comme ça ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

  
  


Elle soupira, lassée par ses habituelles réponses détournées.

  
  


« C’est si difficile de dire simplement que tu en avais envie ? »

« Le dire n’a aucun sens, Avril. Le montrer, en revanche, est beaucoup plus parlant. Surtout quand tu réponds de façon aussi enthousiaste à mes petites attentions ! »

« Tu joues encore sur les mots... Depuis quand ressens-tu_ ça_ pour moi ? Et ne me dis pas que j’affabule, je sais quand un homme a envie de moi ! »

  
  


Laurence ne pouvait pas lui dire décemment que le _ça_ en question datait de la fameuse soirée chez lui, alors qu’elle était si fragile, touchée dans sa chair et dans son âme. La voir accidentellement en nuisette noire ce soir-là l’avait frappé comme la foudre s’abat sur un arbre, parce qu’il était lui-même ébranlé par ce qu’elle avait subi et sacrifié pour les sauver tous les deux.

Dans son esprit, il n’avait pas rempli son rôle : c’était lui qui aurait dû la protéger, empêcher qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il aurait du être là pour elle. Or, il avait failli. Il avait voulu qu’elle aille mieux, qu’elle guérisse en quelque sorte et s’était rapprochée d’elle en conséquence. C’était un cocktail explosif de culpabilité et de désir qui l’avait mené là où il en était maintenant.

Il avait passé le cap où tout nier en bloc était encore crédible. Cela n’aurait fait qu’ajouter à ses frustrations. Il resta donc flegmatique, concentrée sur la route, et sur son objectif.

  
  


« Ma proposition tient toujours. Sans doute pas ce soir, mais un autre ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi direct avec les femmes ? »

« Epargne-moi le ridicule de te courtiser... » répondit-il sèchement. « … tu n’es pas du genre romantique, Avril. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai la tête suffisamment froide pour savoir que jamais tu ne m’aurais embrassée si quelque chose n’avait pas changé entre nous. »

  
  


Il resta silencieux cette fois.

  
  


« Je pourrais penser que tu as des sentiments pour moi, Laurence, seulement... »

« … J’ai un cœur de pierre, tu l’as toi-même souligné... » Finit-il sur un ton cynique.

« C’est surtout impensable, vu ton enthousiasme à mon sujet… Au fait, tu as gardé mon galet porte-bonheur ? »

  
  


Impassible, Laurence se contenta de secouer doucement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être pour ne pas faire une réflexion ? Difficile à dire avec lui. Alice interpréta sa réaction de façon positive et eut un petit cri de ravissement.

  
  


« C’est pas vrai, tu l’as sur toi ! Où ? Dans ta poche ? »

  
  


Elle chercha machinalement des yeux un renflement dans son pantalon et sa veste… qu’elle ne trouva pas, mais tant pis. Laurence ne disait rien, ne trahissait rien, mais justement, c’était un signe certain qu’elle avait raison ! Alice afficha un franc sourire qu’il aperçut du coin de l’œil.

Peut-être devrait-il plus souvent la rendre heureuse ? Elle était positivement radieuse. Cela changeait agréablement de son rictus insolent, qui le faisait littéralement bondir… quand elle ne faisait pas la gueule, à cause de sa mauvaise humeur quasi-permanente !

Laurence jouait avec elle, mais Alice n’en avait cure. Elle se sentait bien, en accord avec elle-même. Oui, quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux, le sarcasme et les piques n’avaient plus la même saveur acide, remplacés par des petits moments privilégiés, comme ces quelques minutes grappillées un peu plus tôt, comme des sortes de clins d’œil dans une amitié toujours chaotique, il est vrai, mais qui révélaient une nouvelle entente.

Loin de se laisser divertir, Laurence suivait toujours Dussart à bonne distance. Il savait que sa Facelia, voiture d’exception, bordeaux de surcroît, passait difficilement inaperçue. Pourtant, l’autre ne semblait pas l’avoir aperçue. Ils pénétrèrent dans Saint-Nicolas et le commissaire laissa trois voitures entre Dussart et lui. La conduite en ville exigea plus d’attention et le silence se fit alors qu’Avril se tendait à nouveau.

  
  


« Dussart vient de se garer devant ce parc ! Arrêtes-toi ! » S’écria Alice à un moment.

  
  


Le commissaire s’exécuta. Le criminel descendit de voiture et pénétra dans le jardin public après avoir jeté un regard à la ronde. Laurence avait empêché Avril de sortir. Il donna enfin le signal et ils s’empressèrent de le suivre, toujours en veillant bien à ne pas se faire remarquer. Le bandit marcha quelques minutes avant de se poser sur un banc désert, près d’une pièce d’eau. Là, il jeta un oeil autour de lui sans sembler remarquer le couple qui s’était arrêté à quelques dizaines de mètres de l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Laurence lui tournait le dos et camouflait en partie Avril qui observait Dussart à la dérobée. Elle commentait ce qu’il faisait jusqu’à ce que Laurence lui indique un banc libre sur lequel ils s’assirent. Il y avait un journal dans la poubelle proche. Sans se démonter, Avril s’en empara et l’ouvrit, en faisant mine de le lire et en les dissimulant partiellement avec.

Laurence sortit ses lunettes de soleil et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui se rapprocha de lui. Instinctivement, ils adoptaient les attitudes d’un couple amoureux, alors qu’ils ne quittaient pas Dussart des yeux.

  
  


« Il attend quelqu’un, à ton avis ? » Demanda Avril.

« Peut-être un complice venu les aider, Bernardin et lui ? Ou sa femme ? Elle a disparu depuis un moment. »

  
  


Après de longues minutes d’attente, ils virent un homme tout de noir vêtu, s’asseoir à proximité de Dussart et le reconnurent simultanément :

  
  


« Prizzi ! »

« Ça se corse ! » Ironisa Avril. « Bon sang ! Qu’est-ce que je donnerais pour savoir de quoi ils vont parler ! »

  
  


Alice exprima parfaitement ce que Laurence pensait et il fit la grimace en se tendant. La rousse crut qu’il allait se lever et posa la main sur son bras.

  
  


« Attends ! »

« Avril, ôte ta main… » La prévint froidement le policier entre ses dents.

« C’est pas le moment de jouer au héros, Laurence ! »

« Je n’en ai pas l’intention ! » Grinça t-il. « Ils vont forcément repartir chacun de leur côté. Comme on sait où trouver Dussart, on suit Prizzi dès qu’il s’en va. »

« D’accord avec toi. »

« Vraiment, Avril ? »

  
  


Alice roula des yeux.

  
  


« Oh, ne commence pas !...

« Peuh ! »

  
  


Le silence s’installa entre eux. Alice avait gardé sa main sur le bras du policier et il ne fit aucun geste pour se débarrasser de sa présence intrusive. Les deux hommes sur leur droite poursuivaient leur conversation qui dura une quinzaine de minutes, sans rien remarquer.

Prizzi se leva enfin, salua son compagnon et repartit comme il était venu. Dussart passa devant le couple caché derrière le journal et s’en alla vers sa voiture. Dès qu’il fut un peu plus loin, Laurence bondit et marcha à grandes enjambées dans la direction que le Corse avait prise.

Ils retrouvèrent le gangster un peu plus loin. Prizzi était sorti du jardin public et s’était engagé sous des arcades. Le plus tranquillement du monde, il se dirigeait vers la Grand-Place et son hôtel de ville, dont on apercevait le beffroi par dessus les toits. Alice trottinait derrière Laurence pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

  
  


« Je vais m’approcher de lui... » Lui lança Laurence. « Toi, tu vas rester à distance raisonnable. En aucune circonstance, je ne veux que tu t’approches de lui, c’est bien compris ? »

« Mais Prizzi est probablement armé et dangereux ! »

« Justement. Tu restes en dehors de tout ça. »

  
  


Il accéléra le pas et lâcha Alice, avant qu’elle puisse protester. La rousse le regarda s’éloigner avec inquiétude, pendant qu’il se faufilait à présent autour des stands. C’était jour de brocante et dans cette foule de fin d’après-midi, Laurence zigzaguait entre les uns et les autres en faisant tout pour ne pas perdre le malfrat des yeux.

A un moment, Prizzi s’arrêta pour observer l’étal d’un antiquaire. Il y avait là quantité de bibelots divers et de meubles. Une peinture flamande avait attiré l’oeil de l’amateur d’art qu’il était et il prit le temps de l’observer. Après un examen minutieux, il en demanda le prix au marchand et discuta avec l’homme.

Laurence s’approcha, tout en réfléchissant à sa stratégie. Comme à son habitude, il n’était pas armé. Il n’avait donc pour lui que l’effet de surprise. Il devait agir vite et surgir quand le criminel avait encore le dos tourné, c’était sa seule chance.

Malheureusement, Prizzi se retourna brusquement et posa sans hésitation les yeux sur Laurence, trahi par un miroir vénitien posé là. Les deux adversaires croisèrent le regard et le Corse prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou, sans demander son reste.

Prizzi était véloce et rapide, Laurence désavantagé par sa haute taille. Il y eut de l’agitation autour d’eux alors que le policier perdait du terrain à la course en voulant éviter les badauds qui s’agglutinaient. Des personnes bousculées protestaient sur leurs passages et maudissaient les deux hommes en costume en train de se poursuivre.

Comme un fou, Prizzi traversa sans regarder une rue encombrée de voitures. Miraculeusement, le criminel parvint à passer sans encombres. Laurence, quant à lui, perdit de précieuses secondes en évitant de justesse un camion qui klaxonna vivement. Le conducteur dudit véhicule lui adressa de copieuses insultes en flamand, mais Laurence ne s’en soucia pas et repartit de plus belle.

Prizzi avait une avance conséquente à présent et continuait de creuser l’écart. Laurence redoubla cependant d’effort jusqu’à ce qu’il ne voit plus le Corse. Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, le gangster venait de s’engouffrer dans la cour d’un grand bâtiment situé le long de la rivière, et qui n’était autre que le Palais de Justice de Termonde !

Laurence suivit le même chemin et faillit se faire renverser par une voiture qui en sortait. Prizzi n’était déjà plus dans la cour. Il avait dû ressortir sur le quai par l’autre entrée. Essoufflé, Laurence déboucha sur la voie de circulation le long de la rivière et dut se rendre à l’évidence : il avait perdu de vue Prizzi, ou alors le malfrat n’était pas allé par là. Il traversa la route et jeta un oeil en contrebas, sur les quais. Le bandit n’avait pas sauté à l’eau pour s’échapper à la nage.

Le commissaire revint en arrière et réfléchit. L’homme ne pouvait être qu’ici, perdu dans les dédales de couloirs et d’escaliers du Palais de Justice, c’était sa meilleure stratégie pour disparaître. Il avisa un gendarme belge qui le regardait bizarrement et à qui il montra sa carte de police française.

  
  


« Je poursuis un dangereux criminel qui s’est enfui. Vous l’avez vu ? Un type habillé tout en noir qui courait ? »

  
  


L’homme était Flamand et ne le comprit pas. Laurence s’exprima en anglais puis en allemand, sans plus de succès. En désespoir de cause, il chercha des yeux une autre personne et courut vers un magistrat en robe noire à qui il montra sa carte.

  
  


« Police ! Faites boucler le Palais de Justice, un dangereux individu vient de s’échapper ! »

  
  


L’homme le comprit et accepta de donner l’alerte. Il fallut cependant une dizaine de minutes pour que les portes soient bouclées, encore une vingtaine pour que les premiers renforts de police arrivent et que la fouille du tribunal commence réellement.

Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, Laurence se rendit à l’évidence. Il avait bel et bien perdu la trace de Prizzi.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


La nuit était tombée. Assise dans un bar en face du parc, Alice aperçut enfin Laurence revenir vers la Facel Vega. Elle paya précipitamment ses consommations et le rejoignit. En s’approchant, elle comprit immédiatement à sa tête des mauvais jours que rien ne s’était passé comme prévu.

Avec sa cravate défaite et son air renfrogné, Laurence donnait l’impression d’avoir subi un revers humiliant. Il devait être à prendre avec des pincettes. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard qui en appelait involontairement à l’empathie d’Alice... Elle fit un pas en avant vers lui, mais il recula en levant la main, refusant toute familiarité.

  
  


« Avril, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! »

« Je suis juste contente qu’il ne te soit rien arrivé... » Comme elle le voyait se tendre, elle ajouta doucement : « … Viens prendre un café, tu vas me raconter. »

  
  


Il secoua la tête en refusant, sans plus d’animosité.

  
  


« Il me reste Bernardin et Dussart à appréhender. Peeters a mis ses hommes en place, il m’attend. »

  
  


Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, Alice l’arrêta :

  
  


« Ne bouge pas d’ici, j’en ai pour deux minutes ! »

  
  


Intrigué, le policier la regarda filer en courant vers le petit estaminet. _Qu’avait-elle encore inventé ?_ Quelques instants plus tard, la journaliste en ressortait avec, dans les mains, une thermos et des sandwiches.

  
  


« Tu en auras besoin si la négociation s’éternise. »

  
  


_Les femmes…_ Laurence la dévisagea de façon désabusée, mais convint intérieurement qu’il y avait bien longtemps que quelqu’un n’avait pas eu un geste aussi généreux et spontané à son encontre. Alice souriait légèrement, sûre de son coup, contente d’elle.

Secrètement touché, il eut un soupir qui résonna comme une douce acceptation. Si cela suffisait au bonheur d’Avril, alors cela suffirait au sien...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Tout était bouclé autour du pavillon à Termonde. La rue était interdite dans les deux sens et des plantons armés déviaient la circulation au carrefour. Le champ derrière le terrain était investi par les forces de l’ordre, et les deux maisons voisines avaient été évacuées de ses habitants pour éviter une prise d’otages.

Un peu plus tôt, avant l’arrivée de Laurence à la ferme, un échange de coups de feu avait eu lieu. Les policiers s’étaient mis à l’abri et depuis, c’était le statu quo. En arrivant, Laurence avait retrouvé Anne-Marie Cassel, présente pour arrondir les angles avec les autorités belges, et eu une longue conversation avec le commissaire Peeters. Avec calme, il avait exposé à son homologue belge ce qu’il savait des deux hommes pour qu’il approuve son intervention.

Le policier avait étudié les profils des malfrats. Il savait que Bernardin était réfléchi et agissait avec calme et détermination. Le gangster prévoyait tout, en planifiant à l’avance. Aucune victime n’avait jamais été déplorée sur les braquages qu’il avait organisés et menés à terme.

Le facteur inconnu était Dussart. Le braqueur avait au moins le sang d’un malheureux bijoutier sur les mains, rien qui n’avait pu être prouvé, puisque _La Carpe, _comme on le surnommait, n’avait jamais rien avoué quand on l’avait arrêté. Faute de preuves, il n’avait écopé que d’une peine minimale. Seuls les témoignages de ses complices auraient pu le faire condamner davantage. Ils étaient malheureusement tous décédés. On ne faisait pas de vieux os dans le crime organisé.

Laurence avait ensuite pris un porte-voix et s’était adressé aux deux gangsters retranchés. Les criminels n’avaient guère le choix et savaient qu’ils étaient perdus. Il leur appartenait à présent de se rendre ou bien de mourir.

Le commissaire leur avait laissés une heure pour réfléchir. Le temps jouait en sa faveur alors que la tension entre les deux hommes devait être à son comble. Laurence espérait ne pas en venir à une intervention musclée, comme cela avait été le cas à la fonderie, près de Canterbury. De nombreux blessés avaient été à déplorer dans les rangs de la police britannique, et lui-même n’avait dû son salut qu’à l’intervention inopinée de Bardet.

De son côté, Avril s’était mise dans un coin et observait les inspecteurs de la police belge en effervescence, attentive à toutes leurs conversations. Concentré sur le déroulé des opérations, Laurence ne l’empêchait plus d’écouter, ni de regarder comment ça se passait. La mémoire de la journaliste enregistrait tout. Elle prenait parfois quelques notes et écrivait des questions qu’elle lui poserait par la suite.

A un moment, Alice s’approcha de Bardet, qui semblait un peu perdu dans toute cette agitation, comme s’il ne savait plus quoi faire en attendant les instructions de son supérieur.

  
  


« Ça va, Antoine ? T’as l’air tout retourné ? »

« J’ai le cœur qui bat quand je la vois et j’ai une boule au creux de l’estomac… C’est la première fois que ça me fait cet effet avec une femme ! »

  
  


Avril suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. Devant elle, le juge Cassel était en train de discuter avec le commissaire Peeters. Elle jeta un regard incertain vers le jeune homme qui semblait effectivement fasciné…

  
  


« Ben, mon vieux, je sais qu’elle a des yeux incroyables, mais elle a l’âge d’être ta mère ! »

« Hein ? » Bardet tourna la tête vers Alice sans comprendre. La rousse lui indiqua Cassel du menton et il se troubla : « … Mais t’es couillonne ! Je ne te parle pas du juge, mais de son assistante ! La brunette, là ! »

  
  


Bardet tira la manche d’Avril et elle découvrit une jeune femme cachée par Peeters dont le tour de taille imposant n’avait rien à envier à celui de Tricard. Elle était en train de discuter avec Laurence. Immédiatement, le sang de la journaliste se glaça. Les mains dans les poches, le commissaire souriait légèrement tout en parlant à l’assistante, en mode charme et séduction, une attitude qu’elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien pour l’avoir vue quantité de fois, quand il était intéressé par une représentante du sexe dit “faible”.

  
  


« N’est-elle pas merveilleuse ? » Reprit Bardet, subjuguée.

  
  


Les yeux fixés sur le commissaire, Alice ignorait complètement la brune et serrait les dents en proie à ce qui ressemblait fort à de la jalousie. La sensation était désagréable, cuisante, d’autant qu’elle la prenait totalement par surprise. La rousse s’en agaça et refusa d’envisager ce qu’elle signifiait. En un quart de seconde, elle prit sa décision :

  
  


« Tu veux cette fille, Antoine ? Alors, écoutes-moi bien, j’ai un plan... »

  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, Bardet discutait avec sa belle inconnue, tandis que Laurence était aux prises avec une Alice Avril, transformée en reporter sangsue, avide de tout savoir. En mode professionnelle, elle calmait sa fureur en l’abreuvant de questions, sans toutefois lui faire sentir la trahison qu’elle éprouvait.

Le commissaire en revanche commençait sérieusement à regretter sa présence en ces lieux et tentait de se débarrasser d’elle, en l’entraînant malgré lui dans son sillage...

  
  


« … Et vous allez encore attendre longtemps avant d’intervenir ? »

« Le temps qu’il faudra, Avril. »

« Et comment vous allez vous y prendre ? Y aller en force ou les pousser à sortir volontairement ? »

« Avril, j’ai encore dix mille choses à régler. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, d’accord ? »

« Encore une question ! Est-ce que... »

« Plus tard, j’ai dit ! »

  
  


Impatient, Laurence la planta là en lui tournant le dos et rejoignit Peeters et ses inspecteurs. Au moins, elle avait réussi sa mission et l’avait détourné de la brune. Sur ces entrefaites, Cassel arriva à côté d’elle.

  
  


« Dites-moi, Alice, c’est Laurence qui ne peut plus se passer de vous ou c’est vous qui ne pouvez plus vivre sans lui ? »

  
  


Devant ce constat fort juste compte tenu de son attitude, la rousse se mit à rougir et biaisa en protestant :

  
  


« Je n’allais tout de même pas manquer l’épilogue de l’enquête, pas après tout ce que j’ai vécu ! »

« Je comprends votre volonté de vous battre bec et ongles pour la moindre bribe d’informations, mais laissez d’abord le commissaire faire son travail, d’accord ? »

  
  


Remise gentiment en place, Avril finit par hocher la tête.

  
  


« Vous savez qui vous me rappelez ? » Reprit Cassel sur un ton plus intime.

« Non ? »

« Moi... Je ne me suis jamais laissée faire par tous ces machos qui se seraient bien satisfaits que je reste à ma place à la cuisine ou à élever des enfants. J’ai dû travailler plus dur, faire des sacrifices, imposer mes idées, faire mes preuves auprès de ces messieurs… Les hommes n’aiment pas que les femmes leur fassent sentir qu’elles sont plus intelligentes qu’eux, mais ça finit toujours par payer quand l’un d’entre eux reconnaît votre mérite… Et ça va finir par payer pour vous aussi. Je vous prédis des journaux parisiens qui vont s’arracher vos chroniques criminelles. »

« Si seulement ! Malheureusement, être déterminée ou avoir de l’ambition ne suffit pas dans cette société. Il faut que le regard des hommes changent et évoluent ! »

« Il faut aussi un petit coup de pouce du destin. »

« Vous l’avez eu, vous ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui. Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard, autour d’un café, quand toute cette tragédie sera terminée. »

« Tragédie ? Ça va mal se finir, vous croyez ? »

  
  


Cassel eut un regard sombre et ne dit rien, puis elle aperçut la fameuse brune qui répondait en souriant à d’autres policiers, sensibles eux-aussi à son charme.

  
  


« Il faut que je vous présente Faustine, mon assistante, celle avec qui le commissaire discutait tout à l’heure. »

  
  


Le coup d’œil moqueur de Cassel montrait qu’elle n’avait pas perdu une miette du drame qui s’était joué. Alice resta cependant impassible.

  
  


« L’inspecteur Bardet a eu l’air très impressionné par elle. C’est un gentil garçon au fond, je me suis demandée s’il oserait l’aborder, et vous êtes intervenue pour lui donner le courage nécessaire. C’était très généreux de votre part. »

  
  


Le ton était ironique. Bien sûr, la redoutable juge était observatrice et avait remarqué le manège du jeune inspecteur… ainsi que le sien par extension !

  
  


« Et dire que tous ces messieurs doivent seulement la considérer comme une belle plante… »

  
  


Trois hommes semblaient effectivement faire un concours pour s’attirer ses faveurs. Avril ne put s’empêcher de dire d’un ton acide :

  
  


« Un bel ornement de décoration, oui ! »

« Alice ! Je ne vous connaîtrais pas que je penserais que la jalousie vous fait dire des choses horribles ! Laurence a _vraiment_ une mauvaise influence sur vous ! »

  
  


_Aïe !_ En présence du policier, Avril avait réussi à contenir son animosité pour ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments, et là, c’était sorti sans réfléchir ! La rousse se mit à danser sur place, gênée. Cassel fit mine de ne rien avoir vu, et expliqua :

  
  


« Faustine est brillante, bien qu’un brin arrogante, entre nous soit dit. Je fais en sorte que ça lui passe… Nous parlions d’ambitions tout à l’heure. Elle fait partie d’une génération de femmes sûres d’elles, conscientes de leurs atouts et qui s’en servent pour avancer. Mais il ne faut surtout pas la réduire à ça ou la sous-estimer. C’est une erreur de jugement que font beaucoup d’hommes. »

  
  


La belle brune hocha une dernière fois la tête en se débarrassant des importuns et chercha du regard quelqu’un. Pendant un instant, Alice crut qu’elle partait en quête de Laurence, mais non… La jeune femme s’avança résolument vers Bardet.

  
  


« Et le timide et romantique Antoine l’emporte… » Le juge eut un petit rire et parut satisfaite. « … Vous ne lui avez pas fait un cadeau. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s’embarque ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Faustine est la filleule de Laurence et surtout la fille de son mentor. »

« Quoi ? »

« Swan l’a connue alors qu’elle était haute comme trois pommes… Ils ont sans doute dû évoquer le souvenir de son père, Henri Condé-Dulac, un éminent chef de la Résistance, compagnon de la Libération, et un personnage influent… Politique et journalisme ont toujours fait bon ménage, Alice. Devenez amie avec Faustine et vous verrez des portes s’ouvrir magiquement devant vous… Venez. »

  
  


Avril s’apprêta à protester mais suivit néanmoins le juge. Les présentations furent faites et les jeunes femmes engagèrent la conversation, jusqu’à ce que l’unique téléphone de la pièce sonne.

Le silence se fit progressivement. Le commissaire avait donné ce numéro pour que Bernardin l’appelle. Il décrocha.

  
  


« Laurence… »

  
  


Dans un premier temps, le policier écouta ce que l’autre avait à dire sans rien trahir. Laurence connaissait sa marge de manœuvre, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris par les demandes de Bernardin. La négociation commença néanmoins, âpre, mais le commissaire resta ferme.

Finalement, au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes de conversation, Laurence sembla satisfait par les conditions. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Cassel.

  
  


« Alors ? »

« Ils sont conscients de leur situation désespérée. Si ce que je leur ai proposé leur convient, alors ils sortent désarmés d’ici dix minutes, sinon il faudra envisager une intervention. Ils clament leur innocence dans l’assassinat de Germain. »

« A vous d’établir la vérité en les interrogeant. Je veux des faits concrets, Laurence. »

« Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre qu’ils acceptent de se rendre. »

  
  


Les minutes s’égrenèrent alors que les instructions étaient transmises sur le terrain Tous les hommes se tenaient prêts à intervenir au cas où. Les dix minutes passèrent, puis quinze, puis vingt... et tout le monde se tendit. L’atmosphère devint électrique.

  
  


« Commissaire ! La porte vient de s’ouvrir ! »

« Ne tirez pas ! » S’écria Peeters dans son talkie-walkie.

  
  


Laurence se positionna près de la fenêtre avec ses jumelles. Bernardin sortit lentement les mains sur la tête, puis ce fut le tour de Dussart. Ils restèrent bien en vue, jusqu’à ce que quatre hommes, coordonnés par Peeters, sortent en les maintenant en joue avec leurs armes.

Les deux malfrats furent priés de s’allonger au sol sur le ventre et de ne plus bouger. Aussitôt, ils furent fouillés, menottés et emmenés sans ménagement vers la ferme où Laurence planquait. Pendant ce temps, d’autres hommes sous la conduite de Peeters investissaient la maison pour la fouiller.

Les hommes à l’intérieur purent enfin souffler et les conversations reprirent. Des rires soulagés se firent à nouveau entendre. Cassel s’approcha de Laurence et lui dit discrètement :

  
  


« C’est du bon travail, Swan. Ce soir, c’est une sacré revanche sur ceux qui t’avaient prédit une descente aux enfers et la fin prématurée de ta carrière. »

  
  


Alice, qui se tenait tout prêt du commissaire, tendit l’oreille, soudain intéressée.

  
  


« Merci pour ton soutien, Anne-Marie, mais tu crois vraiment que c’est à ça que je pense en ce moment ? J’ai tourné la page des griefs personnels... » répondit Laurence un peu sèchement. « … Et l’affaire n’est pas encore bouclée ! »

« Je sais que tu es frustré par rapport à Prizzi, mais l’étau se resserre autour de lui. Bernardin ou Dussart doivent savoir où il va se réfugier… Ce n’est plus qu’une question de jours avant qu’on parvienne à le capturer. »

« Il va falloir qu’on agisse vite. Prizzi va tenter de mettre les voiles avec Jacqueline Santini, j’en mettrai ma main au feu. »

« Tu la fais surveiller en ce moment ? »

« Oui. Néanmoins, je n’ai pas l’intention de faciliter la tâche de Prizzi. Les contrôles à la frontière franco-belge sont renforcés à l’heure qu’il est. A moins de faire comme Avril et de passer par des chemins détournés cette nuit, il ne devrait plus nous échapper. »

  
  


Soudain, il y eut un tumulte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui s’ouvrit. Bernardin et Dussart pénétrèrent dans la pièce et ils furent conduits devant Laurence et le juge. Le policier affronta _le Lyonnais_ du regard avec une certaine satisfaction.

  
  


« La partie est terminée, Bernardin, vous avez joué, vous avez perdu… Dussart et vous êtes en état d’arrestation. »

« Qui nous a balancés ? » Demanda le malfrat.

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas. Cassel s’avança légèrement :

  
  


« Messieurs, il serait dans votre intérêt que vous collaboriez avec les services de police, afin que nous mettions la main sur celui qui est à l’origine de vos déboires… »

  
  


Avril apprécia la formulation du juge qui laissait entendre que celui qui les avait trahi n’était autre que Prizzi, alors qu’il n’en était rien. Il s’agissait de Verdier, mais les deux bandits l’ignoraient et étaient libres d’interpréter les propos de Cassel, qui reprit :

  
  


« ... Votre volonté de vous montrer conciliant peut être un élément déterminant que je prendrais en considération lors de vos dépositions. Vous cumulez de nombreux chefs d’accusations dont association de malfaiteurs, crime en bande organisée, acte de piraterie, vol, malfaçon, et j’en passe… Vous aurez une liste complète et précise au moment de vos mises en examen. »

« A vos yeux, nous sommes déjà coupables ! »

« Non, monsieur Bernardin, je ne vous condamne pas, je ne fais que rechercher la vérité. Seul le tribunal pourra vous reconnaître coupable. » Trancha Cassel. « … Vous êtes présumés innocents tant que nous n’avons pas apporté la preuve que vous êtes bien les auteurs des crimes qu’on vous reproche. »

« Mais Émile et moi n’avons rien à voir avec la mort de Germain ! »

« Ce sera au commissaire Laurence de reconstituer les événements en vous interrogeant. S’il s’avère que vous n’avez rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Germain, alors cette accusation n’aura pas lieu d’être… En revanche, tentative d’assassinat sur les personnes du commissaire Laurence et de Mademoiselle Avril ici présente, vous n’y échapperez pas. »

« Vous n’avez pas de preuves ! » S’écria Dussart.

« Avec toutes vos empreintes relevées dans la maison à Neuville et sur les pièces mêmes de l’engin artisanal qui a explosé ? » Ricana Laurence. « Vous auriez dû porter des gants, Dussart... »

  
  


L’homme se mit à pâlir alors que Laurence le dominait de toute sa taille.

  
  


« … A la coopérative agricole près de Neuville, j’ai montré votre photo au brave homme chez qui vous êtes allé vous procurer de l’engrais, du nitrate d’ammonium pour être plus précis, un composé hautement explosif... Il a généralement affaire à des fermiers qu’il connaît, pas à un inconnu en col blanc. Il a été catégorique, il vous a reconnu tout de suite. »

« Et nous ne parlons même pas du kidnapping dont Alice Avril a été victime et dont vous êtes également les instigateurs avec Jacques Prizzi, d’après Maître Duchêne. » Précisa Cassel. « Hé, oui, certaines correspondances trouvées dans son coffre se sont révélées très utiles et il a avoué... Ce n’est pas pour rien que c’est un bavard_²_ ! »

« Il ment ! »

« Les faits sont les faits, monsieur Bernardin ! On ne s’arrange pas de la vérité à sa guise ! »

« D’autant que certains de vos complices ont été arrêtés et devraient nous fournir des témoignages fiables... » Reprit Laurence.

« Je vous répète que nous n’y avons pas participé ! »

« C’est ce que l’enquête devra démontrer… Et maintenant, si vous nous disiez où l’on peut trouver Prizzi ? Où est-il parti se cacher après avoir quitté Termonde ? »

  
  


Les deux malfrats ne répondirent pas et Laurence hocha la tête.

  
  


« Où sont les pierres ? Qu’en avez-vous fait ? »

  
  


Toujours aucune réponse. Le commissaire fit un signe impatient vers les inspecteurs.

  
  


« Bardet ! Embarquez-les moi et maintenez-les sous bonne garde ! Je peux vous assurer que vous n’êtes pas prêts de sortir tous les deux... » Il affronta _le Lyonnais_ du regard. « … A défaut de vivre de la plume_³_, Bernardin, peut-être vivrez-vous de votre plume en prison, quand vous publierez vos mémoires ? »

  
  


Le gangster serra la mâchoire, en appréciant moyennement l’humour de Laurence. Tout comme son camarade, il fut prestement emmené pour être transféré par des policiers belges sous la conduite de l’inspecteur Bardet.

Pendant ce temps, Laurence s’était tourné vers son homologue belge et le remerciait chaudement pour son aide. Cassel le remercia également et tout ce petit monde s’apprêta à prendre congé

Alice s’approcha de lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

  
  


« Voilà une affaire rondement menée ! » S'exclama la journaliste. « Je pensais qu’on allait y passer toute la nuit ! »

« Il est tout de même plus de deux heures du matin, Avril. »

« Vous rentrez ? »

« Pas encore... Bardet va raccompagner Anne-Marie et son assistante chez elles en suivant le fourgon jusqu’à Lille. »

« Et vous ? »

« Les pierres n’ont pas été encore retrouvées. Je vais retourner la maison de fond en comble avec Peeters pour mettre la main dessus. »

« Je peux rester avec vous ? Pour donner un coup de main ?»

  
  


Laurence soupira.

  
  


« Vous ne rêvez pas de retrouver votre cher cagibi, Avril ? »

« Je n’ai pas sommeil, pas après cette folle soirée… »

  
  


Laurence la dévisagea bizarrement.

  
  


« Nous n’avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est une “folle soirée”, Avril. » Ricana t-il.

« Ah oui ? Pour vous, ça doit être un moment passé à écouter du jazz en sirotant un bon verre de whisky, les pieds dans vos charentaises, un suppo et au lit à vingt deux heures ! »

  
  


Avec un sourire canaille, Laurence se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter :

  
  


« Une “folle soirée”, Avril, ça ne s’explique pas... ça se vit ! »

« Ah oui ? Hâte de voir ce que vous proposez... Macramé ? Scrabble ? Bridge ? »

« Très drôle… Et pourquoi pas un concert ou une soirée dansante ?... »

  
  


Alice leva les sourcils, perplexe. Ils se dévisagèrent intensément et elle sentit naître la boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre.

  
  


« … Entre autre chose... » ajouta t-il sensuellement.

  
  


Elle se mit à rire de façon à le provoquer, mais quelque chose dans l’attitude arrogante de Laurence la déstabilisa. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si dominateur… Pas de doute, elle était encore sur son terrain et il lui réservait probablement encore une mauvaise surprise. Déjà elle sentait poindre une incertitude…

  
  


« Euh, on en reparle une autre fois, d’accord ? »

  
  


Il se mit à rire en la sentant rétro pédaler.

  
  


« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Ha Ha ! La blague !... Non !... Surtout après le saut d’hier, où j’ai eu l’impression très nette que j’allais mourir ! »

« Je t’ai fait revivre au contraire… Tu as senti l’adrénaline qui courait dans tes veines ? Ton cœur qui battait à se rompre ? Tu ne t’es pas sentie vivante comme jamais ? »

  
  


Elle devait en convenir mais refusa de l’admettre ouvertement devant lui.

  
  


« Ce n’est qu’un jeu sans conséquences pour toi. »

  
  


Ainsi donc, c’était ça... Elle avait peur que leur éventuelle relation aille trop loin. Autant mettre les choses au clair entre eux avant de s’engager dans quoi que ce soit.

  
  


« Il en est de même pour toi, non ? »

  
  


_Quelle mascarade !_ Alice eut un sourire crispé et hocha la tête pour masquer le dépit qu’elle ressentait à ces paroles. Pourquoi donc réagissait-elle comme ça ? Ils ne s’engageaient à rien. Elle avait intérêt à se le mettre dans le crâne sinon elle allait au devant de grosses désillusions…

Laurence la regardait à présent comme un chat observe une souris.

  
  


« Cocteau dit que rien n’est plus sérieux que le plaisir. »

« Et tu parles en connaissance de cause, bien sûr ? »

« Le sexe peut-être envoûtant, Avril, surtout lorsque ça dure des heures, et que tu ignores si tu vas survivre à des sensations si puissantes qu’elles te font perdre toutes notions de la réalité. »

  
  


Alice ne put s’empêcher de déglutir à ces quelques mots qu’il venait de prononcer calmement d’une voix grave qui lui donna la chair de poule. Troublée, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements brusquement désordonnés de son cœur, tandis que son estomac se tordait à nouveau délicieusement. S’il pouvait faire ça sans la toucher, qu’est-ce que ce serait dès qu’il poserait les mains sur elle ?

  
  


« Euh… C’est intéressant… » dit-elle, clairement perturbée. Elle frappa dans ses mains pour chasser sa gêne. « … Bon, et si on allait visiter cette maison ? J’ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble, un diamant ! »

  
  


Nullement dupe, Laurence accepta cette diversion. Il avait remarqué le trouble d’Alice, qui ne le laissait pas de marbre non plus. Écartant l’envie de l’emmener faire un tour dans le grenier, il se mit à ricaner :

  
  


« Vous êtes décidément toutes les mêmes ! Dès qu’on parle de diamants, vous avez les yeux qui se mettent à briller, et plus rien d’autre n’a d’importance ! »

  
  


Alice lui fit un clin d’œil appuyé et lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres, puis elle entonna doucement :

  
  


« ♫♫ A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl’s best Friend… ♫♫ »

  
  


Laurence soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé. En secouant la tête, il quitta la pièce alors qu’Avril le suivait, tout en continuant à chantonner l’air célèbre de Marilyn Monroe_⁴_ de sa jolie voix...

  
  


_A suivre..._

  
  


_¹ Prudence (Tuppence) est le prénom d’un des personnages créé par Agatha Christie dans les enquêtes qu’elle mène avec son mari, Thomas (Tommy) Beresford. _

_Ironique, sachant que Prudence est d’une curiosité insatiable et qu’elle se fourre toujours dans des situations impossibles. Avril est clairement inspirée de ce personnage. Tuppence et Tommy Beresford sont également très différents de caractère, et sont complémentaires, comme le sont Avril et Laurence._

_² Un bavard en argot est un avocat. _

_³ Pour les non initiés, une plume est aussi le nom d’un pied de biche qui sert à fracturer des portes, petit clin d’œil à l'activité favorite des cambrioleurs._

⁴ _« Les Hommes préfèrent les Blondes » de Howard Hawks (1953)._

  
  


_En manque total d'inspiration, je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre. Comme quoi, les passages les plus difficiles ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croît._

_Encore quelques chapitres et on s'achemine tranquillement vers la fin.Vous pouvez me laisser des petits commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos retours._


	31. La fin de l'ennemi public n° 1

La nouvelle tomba le lendemain de façon abrupte et surprit Laurence au commissariat, alors qu’il interrogeait longuement Bernardin en compagnie de Bardet.

Jacques Prizzi venait d’être abattu par les douanes en tentant de franchir la frontière à Menin. Reconnu malgré un déguisement, le gangster avait voulu forcer le barrage routier. Deux douaniers belges avaient été grièvement blessés et leurs collègues français n’avaient eu d’autres choix que de tirer sur le véhicule en fuite pour l’arrêter alors qu’il fonçait sur eux.

Sans explications, Bernardin fut reconduit en cellule et Laurence se rendit sur place. Là, il retrouva Anne-Marie Cassel, venue comme lui constater le décès du _Corse_. De ce fait, l’enquête principale était bouclée avec tout le démantèlement du gang, mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour les deux protagonistes qui repartirent vers Lille et décidèrent de dîner ensemble pour faire le point.

Ils n’avaient pas le cœur à célébrer quoi que ce soit. Cassel était perdue dans ses pensées, elle devait probablement réfléchir à ses prochaines auditions ou à une nouvelle stratégie dans l’instruction du dossier à présenter au procureur. Laurence, quant à lui, avait l’impression d’être un boxeur, certes victorieux après un combat de douze rounds, mais il avait dû encaisser de nombreux coups avant d’en donner également, et il se sentait sonné. Il n’appréciait pas encore pleinement d’avoir atteint son objectif. La satisfaction du travail accompli viendrait plus tard.

En vérité, ils n’avaient guère d’appétit mais c’était l’occasion pour eux de se poser et de discuter dans un cadre informel. Ils demandèrent à être servis rapidement. L’ombre de Prizzi avec son destin funeste planait sensiblement sur eux.

  
  


« Voilà une fin à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas, je dois l’avouer... » Dit finalement Cassel. « … Elle nous simplifie la tâche en un sens, mais elle est tragique. Tu veux que je me charge de prévenir Jacqueline Santini ? »

« Non, je vais aller la voir tout à l’heure. C’est à moi de le lui annoncer. »

« Pauvre femme, elle n’avait certainement pas besoin de ça, en plus de ses malheurs. »

  
  


Laurence se mit à réfléchir à la situation tout en levant son verre de vin. Suggérer à Madame Santini de divorcer était la chose à faire. En attendant, elle serait à l’abri en prison, loin des griffes de son toxique de mari, qui lui ferait probablement payer sa trahison tôt ou tard.

  
  


« Te connaissant, tu dois probablement pouvoir l’aider ? »

« Je suis en contact avec la mère supérieure d’un couvent dans le Bordelais qui héberge des femmes rejetées par leurs familles, perdues, avec leurs enfants parfois, des victimes de violences comme Madame Santini, moyennant travail, bien sûr. Elle pourrait y être à l’abri et se reconstruire, après avoir purgé une peine minimum de prison. Ce sera à elle de décider. »

« Tu devrais proposer tes services à des œuvres humanitaire. »

« Blague à part, j’y ai songé, figures-toi... Il y a tant à faire pour les plus démunis et les plus faibles. »

  
  


Laurence lui adressa un bref sourire qu’elle lui rendit doucement. Il la retrouvait telle qu’en elle-même, touché par sa générosité et son désintéressement. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas renoué plus tôt avec elle ? Les vers de Jacques Prévert lui revinrent en mémoire, lui apportant la réponse :

_ Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment, tout doucement, sans faire de bruit._

_ Et la mer efface sur le sable, les pas des amants désunis._

_Le passé était le passé_, lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait raison. Tout était différent maintenant, ils avaient changé. Il n’était plus le même et probablement, elle non plus. Il chassa ses idées mélancoliques pour revenir au présent.

  
  


« Anne-Marie, est-ce que tu pourrais gagner du temps et obtenir du procureur qu’il ne fasse pas une annonce officielle à la presse avant demain ? J’ai besoin de pouvoir travailler encore sereinement pendant vingt quatre heures. »

« Je vais l’appeler et voir ce que je peux faire. Rends-lui tout de même tes conclusions sur la mort de Prizzi dès ce soir. »

« C’est bien mon intention. Je vais laisser à Tricard le soin de s’occuper des journalistes. Il s’en sort très bien d’ordinaire, même si la presse a tendance à réveiller son ulcère. »

« Alice ne viendra pas t’importuner ? »

« Avril a le nez dans ses notes à l’heure qu’il est ! » ricana t-il. « Elle est à fond dans la rédaction de son manuscrit, ça devrait la tenir occuper quelques semaines. »

« Je rêve ou tu n’as pas l’air spécialement ravi par cette perspective ? »

  
  


Étonnamment, Laurence faisait effectivement une drôle de tête, jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Cassel fronça les sourcils et l’observa. Elle comprit soudain :

  
  


« Tu ne veux pas qu’on croit qu’elle profite de sa relation privilégiée avec toi pour obtenir des informations ! C’est pourtant ce qu’on va en déduire si vous… Oh !… »

« Jusqu’à hier, je n’avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Selon elle, je joue à un jeu qui ne porte pas à conséquences, du moins pour moi. En revanche, elle a laissé sous-entendre que pour elle... »

  
  


Il fit un vague geste de la main et Cassel comprit. Ainsi, ils étaient désormais conscients de leur attraction. Cela venait confirmer les doutes qu’elle avait eues hier soir quand elle avait surpris le regard suspicieux qu’Alice avait posé sur le commissaire quand il discutait avec Francine.

Elle reprit doucement, en résumant le fond de sa pensée :

  
  


« … Son travail d’enquête serait totalement remis en cause, si vous deveniez intimes. »

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Anne-Marie. Elle perdrait toute crédibilité journalistique. »

  
  


Cette fois, Cassel l’observa plus attentivement. Laurence contemplait ses légumes sans les toucher et reposa finalement sa fourchette, l’appétit coupé.

  
  


« C’est en ça que tu as changé, tu vois ? Tu ne t’embarrassais pas de tous ces scrupules à l’époque où nous étions ensemble. »

  
  


Il eut seulement un rire amer.

  
  


« Il semblerait que tu sois devenu moins égoïste en vieillissant... » Cassel marqua une pause. « … Ou tu es tout simplement amoureux ? »

« Certainement pas ! » nia t-il avec force. « Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! »

« Si c’est comme ça que tu vois les choses... » fit-elle, sans insister.

  
  


Il éprouva alors la nécessité de se justifier.

  
  


« J'ai assez d'ennemis comme ça sans en rajouter une de plus ! »

« Je croyais que vous aviez des rapports qui tendaient déjà en ce sens ? » Ironisa Cassel.

  
  


Laurence la foudroya du regard sans rien dire. Cassel prit une profonde inspiration et reposa les couverts à son tour.

  
  


« C’est très noble de ta part de ne pas vouloir totalement ruiner sa vie. Tu lui as suggéré d’écrire sous un pseudo ? »

« Avril ne voudra jamais publier sous un autre nom que le sien. Cette enquête, c’est la chance d’une vie ! Elle va lui ouvrir les portes des rédactions parisiennes ! »

  
  


_Et tu la perdrais, sauf à revenir toi-même à Paris… Ce qui n’a qu’un pour cent de chance de se produire, vu ta fierté... _Cassel le dévisagea sans exprimer à voix haute ce qu’il y avait sous la surface. Ce serait malvenu, elle le savait. Rarement, elle avait vu Laurence aussi partagé et aussi malheureux de devoir prendre une décision qui lui coûtait _personnellement_.

  
  


« Il va falloir que vous tiriez votre situation au clair tous les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas rester l’un comme l’autre dans une zone floue, ou alors votre amitié va finir par en pâtir. »

« Comme si elle n’était pas en permanence en danger… » ironisa Laurence de façon cynique.

  
  


Cassel soupira. Être obligé de renoncer n’était pas dans sa nature. La pilule devait être dure à avaler.

  
  


« Vous allez trouver une solution, j’en suis sûre. »

  
  


Agacé, Laurence se leva, raide comme un piquet, signifiant la fin de la discussion.

  
  


« Si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais régler l’addition. »

  
  


Cassel le regarda partir, tendu, et en éprouva de la tristesse. Elle rassembla ses affaires et le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, puis changea de sujet :

  
  


« Merci pour ce dîner… Tu ne m’as pas dit comment ça se passe avec Bernardin et Dussart ? »

« Ils ne se montrent pas très coopératifs, tu t’en doutes. Heureusement que j’ai accumulé suffisamment de preuves par ailleurs pour que tu puisses les inculper, mais il va falloir creuser encore. L’enquête est loin d’être terminée. »

« Et du côté des pierres, ça avance ? »

« Peeters continue à démonter la maison. Nous en avons retrouvé partout : les plinthes, les plafonds, le parquet, la cheminée… Des caches secrètes qu’ils ont aménagées… Même dans les lits ! »

« Les lits ? »

« Les têtes de lit, plus exactement. Peeters ignore si on va tout récupérer. Ces imbéciles du Cap n’ont pas fait de photographies et on n’a pas le détail de ce que contenait exactement chaque caisse. »

« Combien de temps estimes-tu qu’il leur faudra pour terminer ? »

« Quarante huit heures encore, histoire de ne pas passer à côté d’un endroit oublié ou négligé... Je te dépose chez toi ? »

« Avec plaisir. Gaston m’attend. »

« Gaston ? Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais quelqu’un ? »

« Tu ne me l’as pas demandé non plus. »

« Et… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« A peu près cinq ans. »

« Je comprends mieux tes réticences. Tu l’aimes ? »

« Évidemment que je l’aime ! Gaston est excessivement possessif et jaloux, mais c’est une boule d’amour inconditionnel, du moins, avec moi ! Pas de danger d’être déçue ! »

  
  


Cassel se mit à rire devant la grimace de dégoût que fit Laurence en comprenant.

  
  


« Un chat… »

« Tu sais, les animaux sentent l’hostilité… » Se moqua t-elle. « Il va te détester au premier regard ! »

« Ce sera réciproque ! »

« Tu n’es qu’un monstre. »

  
  


Laurence eut un léger sourire, puis reprit tranquillement :

  
  


« J’ai moi-même eu brièvement un chien, il s’appelait Marcel. »

« Toi ? Un chien ? Mais je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas ! »

« Absolument ! Mais impossible de me débarrasser de ce sac à puces ! Cette serpillière sur pattes me suivait partout, à longueur de journées ! Pire qu’Avril ! Les filles ont fini par dire que ce clébard m’avait adopté ! »

« Il a eu pitié de toi ! »

« Peuh ! Sans moi, ce bâtard n’aurait pas vécu une fin de vie paisible et heureuse. »

« Pauvre Swan... C’est si dur de recevoir de l’amour ? »

  
  


Laurence grommela quelque chose et Cassel se mit à rire doucement. Elle passa son bras sous le sien, une façon de faire la paix avec cet homme si compliqué et l’entraîna dehors en plaisantant :

  
  


« Laisse-toi faire ! C’est si bon de ne plus rien contrôler ! Tu es dans la dernière moitié de ta vie, alors fonce et jouis ! »

« Anne-Marie, si tu n’étais pas déjà en couple avec ton Gaston, j’envisagerais sérieusement de te demander en mariage ! »

« Rappelle-le moi dans quinze ans quand tu te seras assagi, peut-être que je te dirais oui à ce moment-là ? »

  
  


Leurs deux rires résonnèrent doucement de concert. Comme un vieux couple qui profitait de la douceur du soir, ils avancèrent tranquillement dans la rue et s’approchèrent de la Facélia dans un silence confortable, jusqu’à ce que… Laurence inclina la tête pour mieux distinguer…

Un type était en train de fracturer la serrure de la portière de sa voiture !

San sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il lâcha le bras de Cassel, surprise, et déboula sur le jeune homme qui n’eut pas le temps de s’enfuir. En deux temps, trois mouvements et un cri de douleur, le jeune homme se retrouva le nez plaqué contre le toit du véhicule, le poignet maintenu dans le dos par une solide clé de bras.

  
  


« Mais, lâchez-moi ! » S’exclama le voleur. « C’est ma voiture, enfin ! J’ai perdu mes clés ! »

« _Ta _voiture ? Tu ne manques pas d’air, gredin ! »

  
  


Laurence raffermit sa prise et il y eut un nouveau cri de douleur.

  
  


« Ton nom, sale petit voleur ? »

« Max ! »

« Alors, Max, vois-tu, c’est ton jour de malchance… On ne touche pas à _ma_ voiture, surtout quand j’ai la courtoisie de raccompagner une dame chez elle ! »

  
  


La dame en question tendait une paire de menottes au policier. Surpris, il la prit avec un regard interrogatif. Elle lui retourna juste un sourire malicieux et faussement innocent, pendant qu’il secouait la tête, une lueur franchement amusée dans les yeux.

  
  


« Monte ! » Ordonna t-il, à l’adresse de Max, quand il eut ouvert la portière.

« Hé, hé, hé ! Il se passe quoi, là ? Vous êtes qui d’abord ? »

« Monte, je te dis ! »

  
  


Laurence força le jeune homme à entrer à l’arrière de la petite voiture. Ils s’installèrent ensuite et le commissaire démarra. Cassel se retourna vers le jeune homme :

  
  


« Pris en flagrant délit. Vous facilitez le travail de la police, Max. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda t-il en les regardant, tour à tour. « Et où m’emmenez-vous ? »

« Au commissariat. »

« Oh non ! Il paraît qu’il y a un flic pas commode là-bas ! Il vaut mieux l’éviter, à c’qu’on m’a dit ! »

« Trop tard... » Annonça tragiquement Cassel.

  
  


Laurence se mit à rire doucement, rejoint par le juge. A l’arrière, Max les regarda sans comprendre et murmura :

  
  


« Peuh ! C'est pas drôle ! Pauvres malades ! »

« Taisez-vous, Max, vous aggravez votre situation ! Un conseil : ne parlez qu’en la présence d’un avocat. »

« Lui, avec un âne bâté de _baveux_ commis d’office, tu plaisantes ? Il va prendre cinq ans ! »

« Cinq ans ? Tu es loin du compte ! Dix ans plutôt ! »

  
  


Leurs rires redoublèrent, alors que Max les observait tour à tour avec horreur.

  
  


« C’est pas vrai ? Je vais pas prendre autant, quand même ? »

« Si, si... » Confirma Cassel.

« Mais j’ai rien fait ! »

« Tu n’en es pas à ton coup d’essai, hein ? Tu as sans doute un casier ? » ricana Laurence. « En creusant un peu, les flics devraient trouver quelque chose, non ? »

  
  


Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, clairement inquiet, pendant que le silence se prolongeait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Laurence s’arrêta le long d’une avenue déserte. Il descendit de voiture et fit signe au jeune homme d’en faire de même, en l’aidant même à sortir.

  
  


« Tu as la clé des menottes ? » Demanda Laurence à sa compagne.

« Euh… Oui ! » Cassel chercha dans son sac pendant quelques secondes. « Enfin, non, je croyais, elle a dû rester sur la table de chevet dans la chambre… Désolée ! »

  
  


Max ouvrit de grands yeux, autant devant l’implication des propos de la dame respectable, que devant sa situation grotesque...

  
  


« Comment ça, vous n’avez pas la clé ? Vous pouvez pas me détacher ? VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME DÉTACHER ?! » S’écria le jeune homme en s’agitant, les mains dans le dos. « Mais bon sang, je peux pas rester comme ça enfin !! Détachez-moi !! »

« Calmez-vous, quelqu’un va bientôt passer… »

  
  


Max et Laurence tournèrent la tête à droite et à gauche. Sous les rares lampadaires allumés, personne, pas un chat ! Et pas une voiture en vue…

  
  


« … Demain matin... » Ajouta Laurence, perplexe.

« Hein ? » Protesta Max. « Je vais pas passer la nuit ici tout seul ! »

« Bah, tu ne risques rien, il n’y a personne ! »

« Mais vous pouvez pas me laisser comme ça !! »

« Ah ! Qu’est-ce que tu es manchot ! » s’exclama vivement un Laurence agacé. « Fais du stop, débrouilles-toi à la fin ! »

  
  


Il remonta en voiture A ses côtés, Cassel se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

  
  


« Très drôle... Et je fais comment, hein ? »

« Tu as deux pieds ? deux jambes ? Alors, marche ! Bonne nuit ! »

  
  


Laurence ferma la portière et mit le contact.

  
  


« Mais il va partir, là ? Hé ! Me laissez pas là, s’il-vous-plaît ! Hé, s’il-vous-plaît ! »

  
  


La Facélia démarra et roula au grand damne du petit voleur qui les insulta copieusement.

Dans l’habitacle, Cassel n’en pouvait plus et se tenait les côtes. Laurence se joignit à elle.

  
  


« Tu es le seul avec suffisamment d’aplomb pour agir ainsi » dit-elle quand elle se calma.

« Ne m’encourage pas la prochaine fois... »

« Le pauvre, il n’a rien compris... » Se moqua Cassel. « Ah, si seulement cela pouvait lui passer l’envie de recommencer... »

« J’ai malheureusement dans l’idée que je vais le revoir, ce Max, il n’est pas très fute-fute. »

« Il va s’en rappeler mais il ne dira rien, tu es beaucoup trop intimidant... En tous cas, merci pour cette partie de rigolade, Swan. »

« Comme au bon vieux temps, Anne-Marie. »

  
  


Cassel le dévisagea affectueusement avec un brin de nostalgie. Sous cet examen, Laurence prit une profonde inspiration et son visage reprit sa gravité.

La tentation venait de l’effleurer, il devait se l’avouer. Ils échangèrent un regard significatif et Cassel posa la main sur celle de Laurence en la serrant doucement. Il hocha la tête en comprenant.

De toute façon, il lui restait encore une tâche désagréable et douloureuse à faire après avoir déposé son amie : annoncer le décès de Prizzi à Jacqueline Santini.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


_Mais où était-il donc passé ?_ Alice inspira et expira. Enfin, il était plus de vingt deux heures, un dimanche soir ! Casanier comme il était, Laurence aurait dû être chez lui, d’autant qu’il avait dû avoir une lourde journée d’interrogatoires ! Mais non ! Personne ! Elle contempla une dernière fois la porte de son appartement et repartit, déçue de ne pas l’avoir vu.

Après une courte période de sommeil le matin, elle avait écarté toutes pensées relatives à Laurence pour se concentrer sur son manuscrit, l’esprit en ébullition. Alice avait ainsi écrit non stop pendant huit heures, en oubliant même de manger, sans ressentir de fatigue. Et puis, elle avait éprouvé le besoin impérieux de_ le_ voir.

Alice avait conscience que débarquer chez lui à cette heure aussi tardive ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Consciemment, elle se disait aussi qu’elle ne venait pas pour _ça_, qu’elle avait juste besoin de lui parler, mais ce papillon dans l’estomac, persistant, et certaines images obsessionnelles… Clairement, son corps lui envoyait d’autres signaux, et cela devenait vraiment perturbant.

Où pouvait-il se trouver ? L’image de la brunette s’imposa dans son esprit spontanément. Elle la chassa tant bien que mal, mais le poison insidieux de la jalousie se répandit en elle. Il n’était peut-être pas avec Faustine, mais avec une autre femme ?… Elle tenta de se raisonner. C’était exactement pour cette raison qu’elle ne pouvait pas, qu’elle ne devait pas lui céder !

Devait-elle remercier Faustine pour cette alerte sans frais, apprise à son insu ? C’était un rappel de ce qu’il était intrinsèquement et du jeu de séduction qu’il jouait sans se soucier des sentiments de ses partenaires. La vie allait devenir un enfer, si elle voyait Laurence simplement flirter avec d’autres femmes. Le doute existerait toujours même s’il n’était pas fondé. Pire, dès qu’il saurait qu’elle réagissait ainsi, il en abuserait, histoire de bien la torturer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il l’apprenne !

S’enfermer chez elle jusqu’à ce que cela lui passe, c’était la solution. Ne plus sortir et travailler, travailler... Faire l’autruche n’était sans doute pas l’idéal, mais c’était mieux que de _savoir_ et souffrir ! Elle s’en tiendrait uniquement à des relations amicales et professionnelles avec lui.

Pour commencer, elle ne le verrait qu’au commissariat, et en présence de Marlène. Cela allait singulièrement faire baisser la tension sexuelle entre eux. Si elle se retrouvait seule avec lui et s’il l’embrassait à nouveau, elle craquerait très probablement. Jamais elle n’avait pu résister au plaisir qu’un homme pouvait lui procurer.

Sur cette nouvelle résolution, elle enfourcha la Triumph et rentra chez elle.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Laurence alluma la lumière de son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Le silence le frappa quand il déposa les clés de contact sur le meuble de l'entrée, et la vacuité des lieux lui sauta aux yeux.

Il soupira et resta un moment, indécis, avant de finalement défaire son nœud de cravate et d’ôter sa veste avec lassitude. La solitude lui pesait terriblement et il alla se servir un verre de whisky qu’il avala d’une traite avec une grimace, en fermant les yeux. La brûlure de l’alcool était la bienvenue après la visite difficile à Jacqueline Santini. Il se servit à nouveau et resta à contempler les reflets dorés du liquide ambré dans son verre.

Il avait réussi, il n’avait plus à poursuivre les criminels les plus recherchés de France. La chasse était terminée et perdait ainsi tout son charme. Il ne restait plus que les à-côtés sans intérêts, les longues heures d’interrogatoires sans certitude de résultats, les recherches de nouvelles pistes avec des petits détails souvent inutiles mais qu'il fallait vérifier un par un, les rapports à rédiger, toute cette paperasserie administrative qu'il détestait, bien qu'il soit réputé concis et précis… Et surtout, il ne restait plus que la dépression qu’il ressentait inévitablement à chaque fin d’enquête et qu’il faisait passer en ayant le corps brûlant d’une femme dans son lit... Mais pas ce soir.

Laurence essaya de se secouer, de penser à autre chose que l'affaire, mais il se sentait trop impliqué, trop « dedans » encore. Si seulement Avril était à ses côtés...

Cette maudite journaliste lui manquait. C’était une sensation physique, mais pas seulement. Il avait envie de parler, de partager avec elle, de la taquiner, de sourire, de s'engueuler, de l'embrasser, puis de la porter dans son lit... n'importe quoi pour le distraire. Avec elle, finalement, il ne s’ennuyait jamais, même si ça tournait au vinaigre inévitablement à un moment.

Il porta le verre à son front et le frappa doucement plusieurs fois. Ce soir, c’était au-dessus de ses forces de se répéter que le jeu était fini entre eux. Il vida son second verre cul sec en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de faire disparaître l’image persistante de la rouquine : s’abrutir avec l’alcool.

Laurence mit un disque de Miles Davis et se posa dans le fauteuil, en laissant lentement la fatigue et l’ivresse faire son œuvre, alors qu'il vidait tranquillement la bouteille...

La sonnette retentit soudain en le sortant de sa douce léthargie.

Il se leva en ayant l'impression de peser une tonne. L'alcool anesthésiait ses réactions mais pas au point de perdre tout contrôle sur son corps.

La sonnette se fit insistante et il jeta un œil machinalement vers la pendule. Il était plus de vingt trois heures. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Avril sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui fit un large sourire, qui se transforma immédiatement en inquiétude quand elle étudia ses traits. Sans doute avait-elle aperçu ses yeux trop brillants ? Il détourna le regard et soupira.

  
  


« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, indécise.

  
  


« Vous êtes là pour quoi, Avril ? » Demanda t-il en lui tournant le dos et en retournant au salon.

  
  


Le retour au vouvoiement produisit un pincement au cœur de la rousse.

  
  


« Je suis passée tout à l'heure. Vous n'étiez pas là, alors je me suis inquiétée. »

« J'étais avec Anne-Marie. Il y a eu un nouveau développement. Prizzi est mort. »

« Hein, quoi ? »

  
  


Alice l'avait suivi et aperçut le verre et la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Il avait clairement bu plus que de raison, même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'oeil. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain angoissée à l'idée que quelque chose devait le dévaster, et réprima l'envie de s'approcher de lui.

  
  


« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

  
  


Avec un débit de parole plus lent, il expliqua. Quand il eut fini son récit de la soirée, elle soupira, finalement soulagée. Il ne lui était rien arrivé de fâcheux, il était juste... fatigué.

  
  


« Vous avez réussi. L'enquête est close. Tout est bien qui finit bien, en somme. »

  
  


Il resta silencieux, perdu dans la contemplation de son verre. Il n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire, pas ce soir, pas alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose d'elle... Des images brûlantes passèrent devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parte, avant qu'il ne change d'avis...

Lourdement, il se leva et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit du regard, intriguée, et se leva à son tour.

  
  


« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Laurence ? »

« Rien. »

« Si, il y a un truc qui vous chiffonne, je le vois bien. »

« Sortez, Avril... »

  
  


Elle s'inquiéta réellement de son mutisme et de son attitude soudainement froide et distante.

  
  


« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? »

  
  


Non, il ne le pouvait pas et c'était bien tout le problème.

  
  


« Il y a une autre femme ? » Demanda t-elle, hors de propos, comme si une idée subite venait de la frapper.

  
  


Laurence la dévisagea de façon incertaine. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ça ? Il se mit à réfléchir à une réponse appropriée alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle lui offrait sur un plateau une raison en or pour tout laisser tomber. Certes, il prenait tout le blâme, mais peut-être était-ce la solution de facilité ? Lâchement, il se tut.

Qui ne dit mot, consent... Le regard d'Avril devint brusquement ombrageux.

  
  


« Espèce de salaud ! » S'écria t-elle finalement. « Ah, tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! »

  
  


Alice lui jeta un regard méprisant alors que des larmes de honte et de trahison lui montaient aux yeux. Furieuse, après elle, après lui aussi, et non désireuse de lui montrer combien il l'avait blessée, la rousse quitta l'appartement au pas de charge.

Voilà, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait chassée et lui avait fait comprendre que le jeu était terminé... Laurence ferma les yeux, absolument pas soulagé. En réalité, il avait l'impression d'avoir déclenché un désastre, que tout lui glissait entre les doigts et qu'il sacrifiait encore une fois son bonheur. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il s'élança derrière la rousse et la poursuivit dans les escaliers.

  
  


« Avril, attends ! Reviens ! »

  
  


Laurence ne la rattrapa qu'une fois dans la rue, alors qu'elle allait prendre la moto.

  
  


« Alice ! Non, ne pars pas ! Ecoute-moi ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix, Laurence ! J'en ai assez entendu ! »

« Attends ! »

  
  


Alors qu'elle allait mettre son casque, il s'empara de son poignet et la retint :

  
  


« Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes ! Il n'y a que toi ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un baratineur et un menteur ! »

« Non ! C'est la vérité ! »

  
  


Comme elle le dévisageait en tentant de lire en lui, malgré tout, de voir s'il disait vrai, il ajouta vivement :

  
  


« Tu crois que je t'aurai couru après s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre ? Si tu ne comptais pas un tant soit peu pour moi ? »

  
  


Ce ne fut que lorsque Laurence s'entendit qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer. L'alcool lui avait délié la langue et il afficha une telle confusion sur ses traits qu'Alice sut qu'il était sincère. Mal à l'aise soudain, il s'éclaircit la voix alors qu'un sourire inespéré éclairait lentement le visage de la rousse qui reposa le casque sur la moto.

  
  


« Tu tiens à moi, alors ? »

  
  


Misérable, il essaya crânement de faire illusion en reprenant contenance, tandis qu'elle souriait de façon moqueuse. Elle hocha finalement la tête plusieurs fois en faisant une moue désolée pour lui, et se rapprocha en posant les mains sur son torse.

Avec autorité, Laurence la prit par la taille et l’attira contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle et effleura les lèvres de la rousse, comme pour lui demander son assentiment. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et ils échangèrent alors un long baiser sensuel, de ceux que l’on voit rarement dans les lieux publics fréquentés.

Chacun explora les lèvres de l’autre en les aspirant tendrement, puis en les relâchant. Laurence dictait le rythme délicatement et suavement, de façon à apprivoiser Alice, de façon aussi à attiser son désir. La rousse n’était pas en reste et caressait le bout de la langue de Laurence avec la sienne, doucement, comme si elle goûtait une glace en train de fondre, sans brusquer les choses, sans forcer ou aller plus avant. Dans leurs veines couraient en revanche deux rivières de feu qui allaient les consumer s’ils continuaient ainsi.

Ils s’écartèrent finalement l’un de l’autre, le souffle court. Le même éclat brillait dans leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées et trahissait le désir brûlant qu’ils avaient l’un de l’autre.

  
  


« Je pense qu’il serait temps que l’on rentre avant de se donner en spectacle. »

« Ce serait plus sage, en effet. »

« Je n’ai pas envie d’être sage ce soir, Avril... »

Alice frissonna très nettement devant cet aveu prononcé d’une voix vibrante. Laurence lui prit alors la main et l’entraîna à l'intérieur.

La vitesse avec laquelle ils gravirent les escaliers aurait dû les alerter... Sitôt la porte de l'appartement franchie, Laurence et Avril avaient oublié leurs résolutions respectives et se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, avides d'assouvir enfin leurs désirs charnels... En autant de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, le pull d’Alice se retrouva au sol. La chemise de Laurence suivit peu après, ainsi que leurs autres vêtements… 

Sans se séparer, ils parvinrent jusqu’à la chambre et tombèrent sur le lit… Ce ne furent alors plus que gémissements étouffés, bruits d’embrassades, grincements de ressorts et cris de plaisir qui allèrent crescendo de parts et d’autres, jusqu’à l’explosion commune de leurs sens exacerbés...

  
  


_A suivre..._

  
  



	32. Un Homme et une Femme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissements : ce chapitre très graphique nécessite un changement de rating de l'histoire de façon globale. Si vous avez moins de 16 ans ou n'êtes pas porté(e) sur les scènes intimes, vous pourrez passer au chapitre suivant directement, je ferai un résumé de celui-ci en préambule.
> 
> Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

Alice redescendit sur terre avec un large sourire pendant que son amant reprenait son souffle à ses côtés. Pour rien au monde, elle n’aurait voulu manquer ça, même si ça n’avait duré que quelques minutes ! Quel tourbillon de sensations ! Quel choc volcanique ! Quel pied d'enfer ! Clairement, ils avaient trop attendu. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu’ils avaient trop joué au chat et à la souris que c’était aussi bon, aussi explosif et libérateur ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Laurence et croisa son regard attentif, presque trop calme, avant d’éclater de rire.

  
  


« Contrôle des décibels, je vais être obligée d’embarquer monsieur qui brame comme un cerf ! »

« Parle pour toi, on aurait dit une bouilloire qui siffle ! »

  
  


Elle continua à afficher sa bonne humeur alors qu’il se frottait les yeux en essayant de chasser les derniers effets de l’alcool sur son organisme. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ce geste et elle se rapprocha de lui à nouveau.

  
  


« Tu n’as pas peur que tes voisins préviennent la police ? »

« Avril… La police, c’est moi ! »

« C’était du second degré ! N’empêche, ils doivent en avoir marre de tes “fréquentations” ! » fit-elle, en mimant des guillemets dans l’air.

« On en parle de tes “activités nocturnes” ? » Rétorqua t-il, avec les mêmes gestes. « Les plaintes de tes voisins et de ta concierge finissent toutes sur mon bureau ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir caler un meuble avec ! »

« Quoi ? Les gens se plaignent ? »

« Puisque que tu sembles maîtriser le “_Ah !”_, on te demande de passer au “_Oh !” _Voire au “Oh, oui !”» Se moqua t-il.

« Peuh ! »

  
  


Il se mit à rire doucement. C'était un moment si rare qu'elle observa ses traits se transformer avec fascination. Le sexe et un peu d’alcool avaient clairement des effets bénéfiques, en faisant sauter des verrous chez lui.

  
  


« Je peux t’aider à varier tes vocalises, si tu veux... » reprit-il malicieusement.

  
  


La promesse d’autres élans de volupté… Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, pendant qu’elle remontait vers lui pour l’embrasser doucement, signifiant son accord.

  
  


« Je voudrais bien te voir à l’œuvre, monsieur le commissaire. »

« Encore un défi ? »

  
  


Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire moqueur. Il secoua la tête.

  
  


« Tu n’as toujours pas compris que tu ne dois pas m’entraîner vers ce genre d’extrémités ? Que tu vas perdre irrémédiablement ? »

« Qui parle de perdre ? » Demanda la rousse avec malice.

  
  


Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Alice posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Laurence et l’embrassa langoureusement. Swan fit lentement glisser ses mains dans son dos pendant que les siennes faisaient à nouveau connaissance avec ses larges épaules et sa nuque.

Il était tout en muscles longilignes, fins et nerveux, avait-elle constaté en le découvrant nu. Elle avait aussitôt éprouvé une irrésistible envie de goûter sa peau et de laisser ses doigts partir à la découverte de ses moindres reliefs. La volonté commune d’assouvir rapidement leurs désirs l’en avait empêché la première fois, mais maintenant, elle voulait profiter de lui, le caresser longuement, faire durer leurs ébats. Doucement, elle le repoussa sur l’oreiller. Avec un sourire, Laurence se laissa faire et la laissa prendre l’initiative.

Avec une sensation de flottement, Swan ferma les yeux, en se délectant du contact des mains de la rousse sur son torse et son estomac. Elle déposait de petits baisers partout en prenant son temps, errant au hasard de ses envies. Quand la bouche d’Alice entreprit de suivre la ligne de toison brune qui se perdait un peu plus bas, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

  
  


« J’aime énormément ce que tu es en train de me faire, mais je préférerais ne pas faire la fête tout seul. »

  
  


Alice leva des yeux emplis de malice vers lui, puis effleura des lèvres le bout de son sexe tendu. Une poussée fulgurante de désir le traversa et il déglutit devant son audace. Peu de femmes osaient ce geste sur lui la première nuit...

  
  


« Peur de perdre le contrôle, Laurence ? » Se moqua t-elle en voyant sa réaction involontaire.

« Je le cède volontiers dans certaines circonstances, mais j’ai surtout envie de _te_ satisfaire. »

  
  


Swan se redressa et obligea Alice à venir s’asseoir sur ses cuisses. Puis il se pencha sur sa poitrine et saisit entre ses lèvres le pic érigé d’un de ses seins. Lentement, il suça le mamelon, le lécha, l’agaça avec sa langue et fut récompensé par un long gémissement plaintif. Involontairement, la rousse se tortilla de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Puis il passa à l’autre et lui fit subir le même traitement, encore et encore...

Le souffle de la jeune femme s’était considérablement raccourci et Swan reprit à nouveau ses lèvres, alors que ses larges mains partaient à la conquête du corps de l’ensorcelante rousse. Chacune de ses caresses ne faisait qu’attiser le désir d’Alice dont les petits gémissements l’encourageaient à continuer.

Cette intimité nouvelle entre eux les faisait se découvrir et les laissait incroyablement réceptifs. Le silence de la chambre seulement perturbé par leurs souffles inégaux et leurs doux gémissements amplifiait les perceptions de l'un et de l'autre, en les sublimant. Les frissons involontaires que Swan déclenchait par de simples touchers sur sa peau, ces agréables sensations électriques qui baignaient tout son corps, Alice avait l’impression de n’avoir vécu que pour cet instant. Comme il laissait ses doigts traîner négligemment à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la rousse se contorsionna contre lui en espérant qu’il la caresse là où son sang pulsait sourdement, au plus intime de son être.

  
  


« En parlant de contrôle, Avril… » Se moqua t-il, parfaitement conscient de ce qu’elle tentait de faire.

  
  


Il avait lui-même le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Visiblement, être l’artisan de son désir l’émoustillait tout autant qu’elle.

  
  


« Tu me rends dingue ! » le coupa t-elle, avant de l’embrasser fiévreusement.

  
  


Quand enfin, il enfouit la main au coeur de sa féminité, Alice se mit à gémir sous la torsion fulgurante de plaisir qui la traversa. C’était la plainte d’une femme prête à le recevoir, et cela provoqua en lui une excitation au delà de toute raison, alors qu’elle basculait son bassin pour mieux profiter de sa caresse intime et l’encourageait à poursuivre.

Alice fondait comme de la cire sous la main brûlante de Swan, sous l’expertise de ses doigts qui façonnaient lentement, délicieusement le point sur lequel se concentraient tous les atomes de son corps. Les hanches d’Alice se mirent à onduler d'elle-même, à épouser la paume de son amant, pendant qu’elle présentait à nouveau ses petits seins pointus à ses baisers en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

La voir s’offrir à lui de cette façon, en toute confiance, était la vision la plus érotique qui soit. Laurence mourait d’envie de s’ancrer une nouvelle fois profondément en elle, et ce, sans tarder. Pourtant, il se força à prendre son temps, à faire monter encore la pression et leur excitation. Dans son esprit, un amant accompli était celui qui satisfaisait d’abord sa partenaire, avant de penser à lui.

Alice en avait cependant décidé autrement. Elle prit fébrilement son érection dans sa main et se mit à la caresser avec conviction. Il ne put empêcher un grognement sourd de lui échapper, auquel elle fit écho d’une voix tremblante :

  
  


« Swan... »

  
  


C’était la première fois qu’elle l’appelait par son prénom et cela lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc. De toute évidence, elle ressentait à nouveau la même urgence que lui. Il mit rapidement un préservatif en place, puis la laissa descendre lentement sur lui.

Alice ferma les yeux et inspira en tremblant. Son ventre se tordit dans l’anticipation de ce qui allait advenir. C’était une sensation incroyable de se sentir complète avec lui en elle.

Avec autorité, Laurence la retint par les hanches pour l’empêcher de bouger de suite. C’était si bon de sentir son étroit fourreau de chair autour de lui et il voulait profiter du calme avant que les éléments se déchaînent à nouveau. Elle sembla le comprendre quand leurs regards se croisèrent et elle captura ses lèvres entre les siennes pour partager tellement plus qu’une union physique.

Lentement, toujours rivée à lui, Alice se mit à onduler contre son pelvis, et il l’accompagna en soulevant son bassin et en la faisant basculer d’avant en arrière, pour mieux la pénétrer de façon exquise, encore et encore.

Alice referma les yeux. Elle se força à ne pas accélérer pour savourer ce plaisir grandissant, addictif, exigeant, presque tyrannique, mais le courant était encore une fois trop fort. Il l’emportait toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, jusqu’au tréfond de son être.

  
  


« Oh, c’est si bon… » murmura t-elle, le souffle tremblant. « … Mmmm… Oui… Continue... Comme ça... Oui... Oh !... »

  
  


La tension augmentait entre eux irrésistiblement à chaque friction, de façon affolante. Chacun de leurs mouvements attisait l’incendie et les conduisait vers la combustion finale. Les gémissements d’Alice s’amplifièrent alors qu’elle cherchait à présent à atteindre l’explosion.

_Cela n’a jamais été ainsi_... L’esprit d’Alice se mit à marteler ces mots tandis qu’elle accélérait le rythme en ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris passionnés, incapable de résister à l’inéluctable, sous les coups de butoir plus tranchants de Swan. … _Jamais ainsi, jamais ainsi, jamais ainsi..._

Engloutie par la volupté, Alice se sentit soudain perdre pied et ne plus pouvoir former de pensées cohérentes, totalement en sensations exacerbées, noyée sous des vagues extrêmes de plaisir qui sapaient sa résistance. Elle s’arc-bouta brusquement en lâchant un long cri libérateur et Swan sentit les muscles internes de la rousse violemment se contracter autour de lui.

Il vit l’extase se peindre sur le visage d’Alice alors qu’elle criait sans plus aucune retenue, la tête rejetée en arrière, perdue dans un océan de plaisir... Avec un râle d’abandon à cette vision, il lâcha à son tour les chevaux et s’enfonça encore et encore, toujours plus profondément en elle. Son corps en sueur fut soudain traversé de violentes ondes de choc qui se propagèrent dans tout son être, et qui l’emportèrent vers des sommets de plaisir infini.

Comme un pantin désarticulé, Alice s’effondra contre lui, le corps agité de soubresauts convulsifs, à la recherche de son souffle. Choqué par l’intensité de leur étreinte et par l’explosion incontrôlable de ses sens, Laurence la serra dans ses bras de façon machinale, incapable de la lâcher.

_Le feu et la glace réunis_, se fit-il comme réflexion, quand il retrouva enfin de la cohérence… Rarement, il avait atteint une telle félicité, et pourtant, il comptait d’autres moments semblables et mémorables au cours de son existence. Celui-ci cependant avait une saveur particulière.

Bien qu’il ne se sente pas prêt à mettre un nom sur ce qu’il ressentait, il n’était pas assez malhonnête avec lui-même pour nier le fait que quelque chose d’unique existait entre Avril et lui, quelque chose qui aurait dû l’effrayer. Or - c’était un mystère pour lui - il ne ressentait aucune angoisse, juste de la plénitude.

Le sourire qui illuminait les traits d’Alice était radieux et trahissait l’intensité de son bonheur. Laurence faisait l’amour avec l’expertise d’un homme qui avait eu son comptes de conquêtes féminines, c’était sûr, mais ce qu’il lui faisait ressentir n’avait rien à voir avec une simple partie de jambes en l’air classique ! C'était juste... strombolique !

Encore sonnée, elle glissa à côté de lui et se mit à rire, totalement détendue, encore sans filtres.

  
  


« Oh, la vache ! Quelle chevauchée fantastique ! Je ne suis pas sûre d’être encore en vie ! »

« Je ne dirais pas mieux... C’était quelque chose. »

  
  


Ils se turent, profitant de ce moment d’honnêteté et de calme relatif pour récupérer pleinement. Les liaisons dans leurs cerveaux étaient cependant en train de se reconnecter et avec elles, toutes les interrogations, tous les doutes qui les accompagnaient.

  
  


« Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis qu’on joue gagnant tous les deux ? » Reprit-elle doucement au bout d’un moment. « C’est comme ça qu’on a toujours fonctionné ensemble, non ? »

  
  


Il se mit à réfléchir à cet aspect de leur relation qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé sous cet angle, puis l’observa en silence... _Ensemble. _La première fois, il n’avait pas fait l’amour à Alice, il avait fait l’amour _avec_ elle. Tout comme la seconde, quand elle avait pris l’initiative... Cette pensée jaillit dans son esprit comme un trait de lumière et Laurence comprit que quand il s’agissait de sexe, il n’aurait jamais vraiment le contrôle sur Alice Avril. Sa seule consolation, c’est qu’elle ne l’avait pas non plus sur lui.

_N’est-ce pas ?_

Laurence chassa l’inconfort de cette idée et se concentra sur le présent. Il était comblé comme jamais, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une légère amertume. C’était une expérience formidable et mémorable, mais probablement pas durable.

_Pourquoi cette pensée le déprimait-elle tout à coup ?_

A ses côtés, Alice s’étira comme une chatte. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps détendu de la rousse. Sa peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur coquines, ses petits seins tendus, son ventre plat, la légère rondeur de ses fesses… Elle n’avait pas le morphotype qu’il appréciait d’habitude, mais elle pourrait bien le faire changer d’avis sur la question. Surtout quand leur alchimie était aussi surprenante et explosive...

Après tant d’intensité, il avait chaud et soif comme un bédouin dans le désert. Il se leva et passa un peignoir, puis alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il se trouva une mine affreuse, mais un sourire miraculeux se dessina peu à peu et chassa l’image précédente.

Le sourire disparut cependant comme il était venu. Les deux mains appuyés sur le lavabo, il resta à contempler la bonde en se demandant sincèrement ce qu’il convenait de faire à présent.

Il ne regrettait rien… Comment aurait-il pu ? Une petite voix lui cria cependant que ce n’était pas raisonnable, qu’il n’avait pensé qu’à lui, et pas aux conséquences pour elle. Il avait tenté de se raisonner, mais ce soir, avec la tension, la fatigue accumulée et l’alcool… ça avait été au dessus de ses forces de la renvoyer. Il releva les yeux et sa mine se fit à nouveau soucieuse et indécise. Il soupira finalement. Il était inutile de se faire des noeuds au cerveau, quel que soit ce qu’il voulait, la décision ne dépendait pas que de lui.

Laurence retourna au salon et trouva Alice en peignoir en train de ramasser ses vêtements épars au sol. Finalement, les pensées de la rousse avaient suivi le même cheminement que les siennes quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle était parvenue à une décision en ce qui la concernait.

Il tenta d’occulter la déception engendrée par son geste alors que la réalité le rattrapait.

  
  


« Tu fais quoi, là ? » Demanda t-il de la façon la plus neutre possible.

« Notre relation n’est pas appelée à durer, Laurence, alors je prends les devants. »

« Ce départ au milieu de la nuit ne te semble pas quelque peu précipité ? »

  
  


Elle se releva et soupira.

  
  


« Si, mais on a l’air de quoi maintenant, hein ?On n’est pas amants au sens strict, et personnellement, j’ai envie qu’on reste amis. »

« On n’est pas amis... » bougonna t-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ok, on n’est pas amis et on a couché ensemble ! Ça fait de nous des quoi, alors ? »

« Des _sex-enemies_. »

« Des quoi ?? »

« L’inverse des _sex-friends_ ! »

« Ah ? ça existe des sex-friends et des sex-ennemis ? »

  
  


_Comme si elle ne le savait pas… _Il la dévisagea en conséquence et elle se troubla en détournant prestement le regard. Avec le même faux-semblant, il soupira avant de s’approcher d’elle.

  
  


« Avril, c’est avec toi que je m’engueule le mieux, non ? Mais je n’en ai pas envie maintenant… Reste, s’il-te-plaît. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cette nuit ne fait que commencer... Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas apprécié, je ne te croirais pas. »

« C’était... plaisant » reconnut-elle.

« “C’était” ? On peut continuer comme ça jusqu’au petit matin et profiter encore l’un de l’autre. Après, on avisera. »

  
  


Elle nota son insistance et l’utilisation du “on” qui l’impliquait. Elle commença tout de même à s’habiller. Pour l’empêcher de poursuivre, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire en souriant, consciente qu’il essayait d’utiliser son charme pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Il l’embrassa doucement et elle lui répondit de la même manière.

  
  


« Pour une fois, tu m’as agréablement surpris, Avril. »

  
  


Elle ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

  
  


« Quoi ? Pas de remarques acerbes ? Pas de reproches incendiaires ? Pas d’insultes cinglantes ? Où est passé l’affreux Laurence ? »

« Il est encore trop tôt pour que je me fasse une opinion sur cet autre toi que je ne connais pas encore... » Il fronça les sourcils de façon comique. « … Ou trop tard pour que je réfléchisse ? Ce doit être tes fesses particulièrement callipyges qui me perturbent ! » Ironisa t-il.

« Mes fesses sont parfaites ! Ne les critique pas ! » Gronda t-elle, en montant immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux.

  
  


Il se mit à rire devant sa réaction virulente. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas ce que “callipyge” signifiait. Ce terme pouvait être (parfois) un compliment, selon les standards de la beauté qui étaient propres à chacun. Il ajouta malicieusement :

  
  


« Il semblerait bien que le sexe soit un domaine où tu démontres au moins la même expertise et le même engouement que moi, Avril... »

« Et voilà, j’aurais dû m’en douter ! Maintenant tu vas me considèrer comme une Marie-couche-toi-là ! » S’emporta t-elle brusquement. « Une fille facile qui s’envoie en l’air avec le premier ve... »

  
  


Il l’empêcha promptement de terminer sa phrase en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et reprit son sérieux.

  
  


« Jamais je ne penserai cela de toi, ou d’aucune autre femme que je suis amené à fréquenter ! J’ai beau être l’exemple du parfait salaud sexiste et machiste, je respecte et j’aime trop les femmes pour les rabaisser ainsi ! »

  
  


Elle se mit à rougir, secrètement touchée par sa considération inattendue. Il retira son doigt et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

  
  


« Tu l’as dit toi même, nous sommes des individus avec les mêmes besoins physiologiques à combler. Seuls comptent le désir et le plaisir que l’on retire d’une relation, il n’y a rien de plus à ajouter. »

  
  


Elle le dévisagea et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle lui murmura :

  
  


« Toi aussi, tu me surprends agréablement... Comme quoi, tu peux te montrer tendre et attentionné, quand tu veux ! »

« Tu devrais pourtant être flattée quand je fais mon ours mal léché ! » Ricana t-il. « C’est une exclusivité, rien que pour toi ! »

« Une exclusivité, dont je me passe volontiers ! »

« Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, nos rapports sont beaucoup plus stimulants quand je suis difficile avec toi, Avril, ça t’oblige à te surpasser pour me montrer de quoi tu es capable. »

« Peuh ! C’est une excuse facile pour te dédouaner de ton comportement habituellement odieux ! »

« Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner quoi que ce soit. Mais... comme je suis le seul homme que tu as consenti à laisser approcher dans la période difficile que tu as traversée... »

« À mon corps défendant ! »

« … Certes. Il a fallu que je te bouscule pour que tu sortes de cette dépression qui te minait... Ne te sens-tu pas mieux maintenant ? »

« Une nuit avec toi n’efface pas tout d’un coup de baguette magique ! »

« Non, j’imagine… »

  
  


Le rappel de ce qu’Alice avait subi assombrit l’atmosphère. Avril soupira et se frotta les yeux.

  
  


« Bon, il faut vraiment que je dorme. Je suis crevée et Jourdeuil m’attend à neuf heures pétantes tout à l’heure. Tu m’connais… J’suis capable de pas me réveiller... »

« Je te servirai de réveil matin. Selon tes envies, ce peut être en douceur ou de façon plus... mouvementée ! »

« Je ne reste pas avec toi ! Je sais très bien que je ne dormirai pas du tout ! »

« Soit. Pars si tu le souhaites vraiment… » Il tâcha de masquer sa déception du mieux qu’il put. « … Mais je t’attends ici demain soir. »

« C’est lundi. Je suis de sortie avec Marlène. On va au cinéma. »

« Annule. »

« Elle va trouver ça louche et me poser des questions. »

« Trouve une excuse. Je suis sûr que tu pourras la convaincre… Surtout si elle veut rester avec son Richard. »

« T’es chiant, Laurence ! »

« Tu me connais... Je suis égoïste... » Un petit baiser. « … Mufle... » Un autre baiser. « … Macho... ». Encore un baiser. « Exclusif… » Un long baiser. « Impossible à oublier... »

  
  


Elle se mit à rire et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l’empêcher de continuer.

  
  


« Et serial baiseur… Je dois admettre que tu sais te montrer persuasif en tout. Mais tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis, Swan. »

« Tu renonces ? Tu semblais pourtant plus que partante ? »

« Tu arriverais aux mêmes conclusions que moi, si tu retrouvais tes esprits... » Elle haussa les épaules. « … Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop vous en demander, vous les hommes ! Dieu vous a donné un sexe et un cerveau, mais pas assez de sang pour irriguer les deux en même temps ! »

  
  


Il sembla ruminer, puis lâcha avec sarcasme :

  
  


« Les mauvaises langues parlent, Avril, les bonnes donnent des orgasmes ! »

« Haha... »

  
  


Alice plissa les yeux alors qu’il se délectait visiblement d’avoir le dernier mot. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, en se disant qu’il tentait encore de la défier d’une certaine façon.

  
  


« Je croyais que c’était moi qui était sensé être lâche ? » Lança t-il encore pour la provoquer.

« Désolée, mais c’est mieux comme ça. »

  
  


Laurence soupçonnait la vraie raison du comportement d’Avril. Elle avait pris peur, surtout après le déferlement d’émotions fortes qui les avaient submergés tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de vouloir rétro-pédaler. Elle avait déjà beaucoup pris sur elle, en relevant les défis qu’il lui avait lancés. Lui-même doutait à présent de la pertinence de poursuivre une relation. N’avait-il pas déjà obtenu ce qu’il voulait au final ? Si ce n’était aussi bon, aussi organique, il aurait laissé tomber, mais la surprise l’avait agréablement laissé désireux de poursuivre… Et dieu seul savait qu’avec son expérience en la matière, il en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet !

  
  


« Il n’y aura pas d’autre nuit ? » Demanda t-il, en se crispant involontairement.

  
  


Comme elle ne répondait pas, il encaissa la nouvelle stoïquement. Alice jeta un dernier regard autour d’elle pour voir si elle n’avait rien oublié.

  
  


« Pas un mot de tout ça à Marlène, hein ? » Reprit-il.

« Elle ne me croirait pas de toute façon. D’ailleurs, moi aussi, j’ai un peu de mal à réaliser, c’est quand même fou qu’on ait couché ensemble et... »

  
  


Brusquement, il interrompit Alice en attrapant sa main et en attirant la rousse contre sa poitrine. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une passion non dissimulée. Ce baiser intense et ardent provoqua une série de délicieux frissons chez Alice qui se laissa submerger par une nouvelle vague de désirs. Finalement, il se recula, les pupilles dilatées.

  
  


« C’est mieux comme ça ? » Murmura t-il, la voix rauque. « … Ou tu veux que je recommence depuis le début ? »

  
  


Elle n’avait pas tout à fait les idées claires et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il traça alors un chemin de baisers sur sa gorge nue, qui déclenchèrent à nouveau de voluptueux émois. Si elle ne se montrait pas plus ferme, la passion de Laurence allaient finir par la toucher. Il lui remplirait la tête d’idées folles et lui ferait croire en lui, malgré tous ses défauts, malgré tout leur lourd passif commun. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas s’attacher à lui, se répéta t-elle comme un mantra.

  
  


« Viens me retrouver demain après le cinéma, viens passer la nuit avec moi... »

  
  


Le baiser ardent qu’il lui donna ensuite fut très persuasif, chargé d’un désir non dissimulé, garant d’une nouvelle promesse de voluptés. Intérieurement, Alice campa sur ses positions, alors que tout son être lui criait de céder et de se laisser emporter encore une fois.

  
  


« Tu sais bien qu’on ne veut pas la même chose tous les deux et que ça va mal se terminer... Restons plutôt sur une bonne impression. C’est bien ce que tu m’as confié quand on était au pub, non ? »

  
  


Voilà, c’était dit, même si elle n’avait pas voulu en venir là. Comme Alice s’y attendait, Laurence la lâcha alors que ses traits se durcissaient. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer immédiatement et fut tentée de lui caresser la joue. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s’éprendre de lui, pas en sachant ce qu’il était, qui il était. Il fallait qu’elle soit forte en cet instant pour être libérée de lui par la suite.

Swan la dévisagea avec une nouvelle résolution.

  
  


« Très bien. Je ne te retiens plus. »

  
  


La distance que Laurence mit entre eux physiquement, et encore plus dans ses mots la doucha. Alice hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé, puis quitta le salon sans un regard en arrière. C’était sa décision mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait aussi difficile. Comme sonnée, elle ouvrit la porte d’entrée et sortit dans le couloir en réalisant qu’elle venait sans doute de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il lui fallait assumer désormais.

Une fois Avril partie, Laurence s’assit sur le canapé et resta un moment hébété par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Alors qu’il aurait cru qu’une seule nuit suffirait à lui faire passer son envie d’Alice, c’était exactement le contraire qui se produisait. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait encore faire courir ses mains sur le corps de la rousse, encore déclencher en elle du désir et voir ses yeux s’illuminer, encore la faire crier au paroxysme du plaisir et combler ses propres envies…

Avec un rire sans joie, il constata qu’il venait de se faire larguer en bonne et dûe forme par sa Némésis. Pourtant, il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait agi conformément à ses penchants et il n’était pas à proprement parler blessé dans son orgueil. C’était la nature même de leur relation qui était bancale depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

La bouteille de whisky lui faisait à nouveau de l’oeil, mais il la remit en place avant d’être tenté de la terminer. Son ego s’en passerait ce soir. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, inspira un bon coup et se releva. _Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, _disait le dicton. Le monde n’allait pas s’arrêter de tourner parce que Alice Avril venait de le jeter comme une vieille chaussette ! Alice Avril, sa meilleure ennemie, avec qui il avait pris un pied énorme ! Sa situation était finalement assez paradoxale et risible.

Swan se recoucha dans ce lit où le parfum de la rousse était encore omniprésent. Avec un nouveau soupir, il écarta la sensation pesante et amère d’un immense gâchis. Demain, il remettrait de l’ordre dans sa vie.

_A suivre..._

  
  


  
  


  
  



	33. ... Suis-moi, je te fuis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Encore une fois, le chapitre est très citronné... Dame Pulco is back ! ;-)

« Commissaire ? »

  
  


Laurence sortit de ses pensées pour constater que Marlène était debout devant lui et lui tendait un nouveau dossier. Elle devait être là depuis un moment, car elle le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

  
  


« Vous allez bien ? »

  
  


Il éluda la réponse. Depuis cette fameuse nuit avec Avril trois jours auparavant, il s’était immergé dans le travail pour avoir le moins souvent possible à penser à la tornade rousse. Concentré comme jamais sous les yeux de Marlène, impressionnée par sa détermination, il travaillait d’arrache-pied, sans même se préoccuper de savoir si ses subordonnés arrivaient à le suivre ou pas. Bardet avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ses hommes avaient besoin de souffler, il s’agaçait que personne ne tienne le rythme imposé et que les pièces demandées n’arrivent pas. Clairement, il voulait terminer au plus vite pour se débarrasser de la partie la plus rébarbative de l’enquête. Seule Cassel se réjouissait des rapports qui affluaient sur son bureau et de l’efficacité du policier, sans se douter qu’elle cachait les contradictions qui l’agitaient.

Ne plus voir Avril était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Ce matin, par exemple, il avait eu l’impression de se lever avec la gueule de bois et d’être totalement à côté de ses pompes depuis. Alors que le week-end approchait et qu’il avait bien l’intention de poursuivre ses efforts, il s’était rendu compte que peu de choses avait de l’importance dans sa vie en ce moment, en dehors de la rouquine qui ignorait la place qu’elle occupait désormais dans son cœur. Tout avait un goût terriblement insipide, sauf son rire, la douceur et l’odeur de sa peau qui lui manquait avec une acuité redoublée, maintenant qu’il ne la voyait plus.

Comme il aurait aimé qu’elle fût avec lui au réveil de cette nuit hors norme, pour pouvoir la caresser et lui faire à nouveau l’amour… Combien de fois depuis avait-il eu envie de la retrouver, pour terminer une discussion intense ou régler une dispute avec elle sur l’oreiller ? A chaque fois, il avait dû réprimer ce besoin et se raisonner.

Inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, elle avait été suffisamment claire en mettant un terme à leur histoire. Avec une autre femme, il se serait montré insistant, en jouant de son charme, en cherchant la faille dans laquelle s’engouffrer pour un retour en grâce. Devant la rousse cependant, il ne voulait pas paraître pathétique et ridicule, c’était une question de fierté et d’ego ! S’il tenait bon, les images impudiques de la rousse finiraient bien par disparaître d’elles-même. Quant à l’idée de mettre une autre femme dans son lit, pour l’avoir déjà fait, il savait qu’il n’en retirait que frustrations et déceptions. Si c’était pour regretter davantage l’absence d’Avril, ça n’en valait pas la peine.

Il prit le dossier en remerciant Marlène machinalement et le déposa sur son bureau sans même jeter un œil à son titre.

  
  


« Vous ne l’ouvrez pas ? »

  
  


Marlène fronça les sourcils. D’abord, ce comportement d’acharné au travail assez inhabituel chez son patron, et maintenant, ce total désintérêt pour l’affaire…

  
  


« Quelque chose vous tracasse, commissaire, je le vois bien. »

  
  


Laurence regarda tous les papiers étalés sur son bureau, comme s’il les voyait pour la première fois. Il n’eut soudain plus le courage de poursuivre. Il se leva en boutonnant sa veste.

  
  


« Je vais voir Tricard, Marlène. Vous voulez bien remettre de l’ordre dans ces notes s’il-vous-plaît, et les ranger ? »

« Bien, commissaire, mais vous êtes sûr que… ? »

  
  


La blonde le vit passer devant elle sans un seul regard. Préoccupé, le commissaire l’avait totalement oubliée, elle en était certaine, alors qu’il quittait le bureau sans rien ajouter. Elle resta perplexe quelques secondes et revint s’asseoir à son bureau où elle ouvrit un magazine. Un peu plus tard, quelqu’un frappa et le divisionnaire passa la tête par la porte.

  
  


« Marlène, je viens de voir Laurence. Il vous a dit pourquoi il prenait un congé ? »

« Le commissaire prend un congé ? » Répéta t-elle, atterrée.

  
  


Laurence détestait les vacances et l’inactivité ! Tricard devait le contraindre tous les étés à prendre les journées qu’il cumulait invariablement !

  
  


« Il m’a seulement dit qu’il voulait travailler au calme pendant quelques jours et s'éloigner de la presse... C’est assez exceptionnel pour être souligné, d’autant que l’affaire n’est pas complètement bouclée. Il ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Non, mais c’est vrai qu’il est bizarre depuis ce matin, il était comme... absent. »

« Je suppose qu’avec toute cette pression médiatique sur lui ces derniers temps, il veut être tranquille et changer d’air... Bah ! Si vous aussi, vous souhaitez prendre quelques jours ?... »

  
  


Marlène secoua la tête.

  
  


« Non merci, Commissaire, mais c’est gentil à vous d’avoir proposé. »

« Pas de souci. Bonne journée, Marlène. »

  
  


Tricard s’en alla. La blonde attendit quelques minutes, puis sortit du bureau.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Il est parti sans même te dire au revoir ? Comme ça ? » Demanda Alice, le soir même.

« Et il n’était pas chez lui non plus. Je suis passée deux fois dans l’après-midi. Personne. »

« Écoute, il avait peut-être effectivement besoin de souffler un peu en s’éloignant ? L’enquête a été dure et a mobilisé beaucoup d’énergie. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu’on aille le voir après ? »

  
  


Alice eut un moment de gêne. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le revoir depuis cette fameuse nuit, pas sûre de pouvoir lui dire _non_ encore une fois, si d’aventure… En même temps, elle n’était pas sûre non plus qu’il lui propose de coucher avec lui à nouveau… En son for intérieur, elle était partagée. Par moment, elle regrettait sa décision, et à d’autres, elle se félicitait de sa force de caractère… qu’elle refusait de voir faiblir.

Ce premier matin, après _la Nuit_ comme elle l’appelait désormais, il lui avait semblé sentir son odeur sur elle, comme si l’être tout entier de Laurence s’était infiltré sous sa peau. Exceptionnellement, après la douche, elle s’était parfumée, comme si c’était le seul remède efficace pour effacer le souvenir de leurs deux corps enlacés et les larges mains de Swan en train de la caresser, sa bouche lui donnant du plaisir...

Ce souvenir olfactif associé à son eau de toilette si familière revenait malgré tout. Avec détermination, elle écarta les sensations brûlantes que ses pensées vagabondes avaient fait naître en elle et se força à sourire :

  
  


« Marlène, je suis sûre qu’il va bien. Et puis, tu imagines s’il n’est pas seul ? Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien. »

  
  


_Qu’est-ce que je me raconte, là ?_ pensa Alice. Même si Marlène était inquiète, elle avait désormais Richard… N’était-ce pas plutôt elle qui redoutait de le voir dans les bras d’une autre femme, remplacée aussi sec ? Il en était capable, elle le savait. Ne serait-ce que pour lui donner une bonne leçon après son départ précipité...

  
  


« Demain alors ? »

« Demain. »

  
  


Mais ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, il n’y eut de nouvelles de Laurence. Il avait tout bonnement disparu.

Alice commença sérieusement à s’inquiéter au bout du troisième jour. Dès qu'elle ne travaillait pas sur son manuscrit, ses premières pensées allaient vers le commissaire avec une inquiétude grandissante.

Marlène avait remué ciel et terre pour avoir des informations. En vain. Elle avait même essayé de convaincre Tricard de lancer des recherches en le croyant en danger !

Avril commença également à craindre pour la vie de Laurence quand elle reçut un courrier anonyme qui lui mit la puce à l’oreille. Elle se précipita chez le Divisionnaire en lui montrant la carte postale contenue dans une enveloppe banale, sans cachet de la poste toutefois. Tricard prit à peine de temps de la regarder et se contenta de rassurer la journaliste. Laurence voulait qu’on le laisse tranquille, un point, c’est tout… Il fallait le laisser travailler en paix, loin de tout journaliste, elle y compris.

_Tout est dans l’enveloppe,_ était-il seulement écrit au dos de la carte. Seulement, il n’y avait rien de plus dans ladite lettre. Des propos très sibyllins dont elle ne comprit le sens qu’après être sortie du bureau du Divisionnaire. En effet, il y avait trois mots inscrits sur le papier intérieur de l’enveloppe, qu’elle n’avait pas pris le temps d'étudier dans le détail : Croix-en-Ternis.

Ce mot était écrit à sa seule intention, cela ne faisait plus de doutes, et il émanait du policier sans l’ombre d’un doute. Cela ne signifiait qu’une chose : que Laurence voulait qu’elle le rejoigne à cet endroit.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Ne pas y aller, c’était entériné une rupture de fait, ou plutôt refuser de se lancer dans une relation qui s’annonçait difficile, et revenir à une amitié bancale, probablement pleine de ressentiments et de non dits, et surtout, faite de regrets... Ne pas y aller, c’était ne plus évoquer cette nuit entre eux, faire comme si rien n’avait changé, nier que tout avait basculé au cours des ses dernières semaines, alors que ce n’était pas la réalité… Car c’était bien de ça dont il s’agissait. Ils avaient franchi un cap ensemble. Avaient-ils tout détruit en couchant ensemble ?

Y aller, c’était apporter des réponses à son dilemme, parler avec lui, mais sans la garantie que le perfide soit honnête. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Et communiquer ? Au point où ils en étaient tous les deux, parler était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient envie !

Les intentions de Laurence n’étaient pas claires, mais connaissant le personnage, il n’allait probablement pas filer le parfait amour avec elle. Seigneur ! que pensait-elle là ? Elle n’envisageait tout de même pas une minute de devenir sa maîtresse régulière ?!

Alice tentait de résister, mais ne plus le voir ne faisait qu’attiser une angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à lui, c’est à dire, quasi en permanence ! Y aller, c’était de ce fait accepter de prendre des risques, de vivre une aventure intense mais brève, c’était risqué de mettre son cœur à mal, sauf si elle s’en tenait à son plan de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui... Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ! Pouvait-elle y parvenir ? Là était toute la question. Et la peur, sa vieille ennemie qui l’avait fait fuir cette même nuit, resurgissait. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas succomber.

Cet envoi marquait cependant la volonté de Laurence de faire un pas vers elle et son envie de la revoir. Il lui appartenait de prendre ensuite une décision pour eux deux. Mais cette fois respecterait-il son choix si elle n’allait pas dans son sens ? Leur relation ne partirait-elle pas à vau-l’eau par la suite ? Autant être honnête, d’une façon ou d’une autre, elle allait se détériorer, constata t-elle avec amertume. Peut-être valait-il mieux en tirer le meilleur parti et accepter ce qui venait ?

Elle appela Marlène au commissariat après avoir pris sa décision.

  
  


« Marlène, je pars à sa recherche. Je ne crois pas qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas rester là sans savoir et sans rien faire. »

« Où vas-tu commencer à chercher ? »

« A Croix-en-Ternois. » Répondit-elle en lui parlant de la carte postale.

« Mais il n’y a rien là-bas, à part des champs de betteraves sucrières ! C’est la campagne ! »

« Peut-être qu’il veut que j’enquête sur quelque chose qu’il a découvert ? Je vais chercher, Marlène. J’espère que ce n’est pas un jeu de pistes, parce que je n’aurai pas la patience. »

« Tu es sûre que c’est bien lui qui t’a envoyé cette carte ? Et si c’était un piège ? »

« Tendu par qui ? Prizzi est mort ! Tous les autres sont sous les verrous ! Franchement, je vois pas qui aurait les moyens de s’attaquer à lui, même s’il a de nombreux ennemis. »

« Et si on le faisait chanter ? »

« Tu vois quelqu’un faire chanter Laurence ? Nan, j’y crois pas deux secondes. »

« J’ai réfléchi, Alice. Il n’est pas parti uniquement parce qu’il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Il me l’aurait dit sinon… Quelque chose le perturbait ce matin-là et il s’est éloigné pour réfléchir, ou alors, nous protéger. Toi qui l’as côtoyé ces derniers jours, tu n’aurais pas remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement ou quelque chose qu’il aurait dit ? »

  
  


Alice fut soudain gênée de devoir cacher la vérité à son amie. Marlène ne pouvait pas suspecter ? Non, elle ne savait rien, elle avait juste dit ça comme ça.

  
  


« Non, rien, Marlène. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Il a peut-être rencontré une femme ? Je sais ! La juge ! Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! »

« Il a déjà eu une aventure avec Cassel, Marlène, c’était il y a longtemps... Et puis, c’est pas le genre à fuir devant une gonzesse... » Elle se mit à réfléchir. « … Non, c’est peut-être tout simplement autre chose… Des problèmes familiaux ? Sa mère ? »

« Tu veux que j’appelle Thierry pour le lui demander ? »

« Non, inutile de l’alarmer, si ce n’est pas cela… Si on veut des réponses, il faut que j’y aille. »

  
  


Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots avec une conviction nouvelle, elle sut qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Avril salua Marlène et raccrocha. Elle prépara ensuite un petit sac avec quelques affaires personnelles, prit son manuscrit et appela Jourdeuil en lui disant qu’elle repartait sur une piste pendant quelques jours. Le rédacteur en chef lui passait tout ces derniers temps, et même s’il soupira pour la forme, il la laissa faire.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Croix-en-Ternois. Un bourg d’à peine deux cent âmes avec une église, de petites ruelles en terre, un café vieillot et quelques commerces... et surtout, un circuit automobile qui faisait la fierté de ses habitants.

Avril l’avait aperçu en arrivant, juste à l’entrée du village. Elle s’était arrêtée au bord de la route et avait entendu les moteurs vrombir au loin. Finalement, elle s’était engagée sur le chemin qui menait à des stands de fortune et à de grandes tentes blanches. Machinalement, elle avait cherché la Facélia des yeux sur le petit parking où se trouvaient quelques voitures de luxe, mais ne l’avait pas vue. Pourtant, son instinct lui criait que Laurence était là.

Elle se gara et s’approcha du bord du circuit, protégée par des fils barbelés rouillés. Des bolides en forme de cigare qu’elle n’avait jamais vus de sa vie, tournaient en boucle à toute allure, mais là encore, elle n’aperçut pas l’emblématique Facélia bordeaux.

Chronomètres en mains, des hommes en bleus de travail se trouvaient devant les stands et observaient les monoplaces qui évoluaient dans un bruit de moteurs impressionnant. Intriguée, Alice se dirigea vers un des groupes.

Un mécanicien aux mains noires la vit arriver et se détacha de ses camarades pour l’interpeller.

  
  


« Je peux vous aider ? » Lui cria t-il par dessus le vacarme.

« Je cherche Swan Laurence. On m’a dit qu’il pouvait être ici ? »

« Le commissaire ? » Il lui indiqua du doigt une voiture. « La Cooper bleue marine, là-bas. »

  
  


Alice suivit des yeux un des bolides. Il prenait des courbes avec une précision millimétrique, dérapait ce qu’il fallait et accélérait dès les sorties de virages serrés.

  
  


« C’est lui, là ? Il roule beaucoup trop vite ! »

« C’est une séance d’entraînement en conditions réelles. Normalement, c’est une voiture réservée aux pilotes professionnels. Mais on connaît Laurence, alors on la lui confie, les yeux fermés. »

« Et il fait ça depuis longtemps ?

« Pas mal d’années… Vous y connaissez quelque chose en sport mécanique ?

« Un peu, enfin, ce qu’on en dit dans les journaux… ça a l’air… super !

  
  


Alice ne voulait pas passer pour une ignorante totale aux yeux de l’homme qui la perça tout de même à jour.

  
  


« Ça l’est. Comment se fait-il qu’une jeune femme s’intéresse aux courses, alors qu’elle n’y connaît rien ? »

« Je suis journaliste. Je m’intéresse à tout si je peux en faire un bon article. »

« Ah, ouais ? Je vous ai vue arriver sur votre grosse cylindrée. Les univers masculins et la vitesse vous fascinent ? »

« Pourquoi ça resterait exclusivement masculin ? » Rétorqua t’elle. « Vous avez peur qu’on prenne vos places ? »

  
  


L’homme se mit brutalement à rire et indiqua du doigt une autre voiture que Laurence s’acharnait en vain à rattraper.

  
  


« Vous voyez la Lotus rouge là-bas ?... Et bien, c’est ma fille qui la pilote. Et je peux vous dire qu’il n’y a pas père plus fier que moi ! C’est de la graine de championne. Elle est vraiment douée. Si tout se passe bien, elle a un bel avenir devant elle, toute femme qu’elle soit ! »

« C’est vrai ? Et il y en a beaucoup des femmes dans votre sport ? »

« Quasiment aucune. Mais elles font toutes parler d’elles avec admiration… Et aussi pas mal de jalousies. Celles qui percent sont des phénomènes ! »

« Votre fille, vous croyez que je peux l’interviewer ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Un article sur elle. »

« Pour lui monter le bourrichon à la p’tite ? Certainement pas ! »

« Je lui ferai de la publicité ! »

« Elle a pas besoin de ça pour l’instant ! Il faut qu’elle travaille et qu’elle fasse ses preuves. Ça va pas lui tomber tout cru dans le bec et personne va lui faire de cadeau !

  
  


_Pas commode le bonhomme, _se dit Alice. _Mais l'excellence est peut-être à ce prix ?_ L'homme fit un signe en direction des stands.

  
  


« Attendez ici. Ça va bientôt se terminer. »

  
  


En bougonnant, le mécanicien la planta là et retourna à ses chronos.

_Bienvenue dans un univers masculin particulièrement machiste, Alice..._

Avril inspira, soulagée malgré tout. Elle avait au moins retrouvé Laurence et c’était ce qui comptait. Assise sur une botte de paille, elle attendit au bord de la piste que la séance se termine en se demandant ce que le commissaire avait à lui dire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu’un agitait un drapeau à damiers, et les bolides faisaient un dernier tour en ralentissant. D’autres personnes sortirent des stands, dans l’attente de l’arrivée des voitures de course.

Alice les vit s’arrêter les unes après les autres, mais elle ne quittait pas des yeux celle de Laurence. L’avait-il vue ? Pas sûr. Elle le vit défaire son harnais, se lever dans sa combinaison bleue ciel et sortir sa grande carcasse de l’étroit cockpit. Comment arrivait-il à entrer là-dedans ?

Laurence enleva son casque et ses lunettes alors qu’une furie avec une longue natte blond platine se précipitait dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna avec un rire, presque déséquilibré.

Alice eut un grand blanc dans son esprit. La blonde avait quoi ? Vingt ans ? En combinaison blanche, elle parlait à Laurence avec un enthousiasme débordant alors que le mécanicien à qui elle s’était entretenue, s’approchait d’eux.

Alice serra les poings de rage. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque les regards des deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

Laurence s’excusa auprès de la blonde qui tourna la tête vers elle à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Laurence marcha vers Avril alors qu’elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à l’affrontement.

  
  


« Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! » lui lança t-il, goguenard.

« Si c’était pour me montrer ce spectacle pitoyable, ce n’était pas la peine de me faire venir ! »

« Je sais, j’ai fini troisième… Ce qui n’est pas si mal, compte tenu de la valeur de mes concurrents. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, Laurence ! » Alice s’avança vers lui et pointa un doigt sur son torse. « Tu voulais te venger, hein ? Me montrer qu’il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour que toutes les femmes, même des gamines, te tombent dans les bras ? »

  
  


Il fronça les sourcils, un instant déstabilisé. Les yeux d’Alice se posèrent sur la peste qui l’observait comme une bête curieuse, avec l’envie de lui arracher sa queue de cheval blonde. Laurence suivit son regard et comprit :

  
  


« Avril ? Tu es en train de me faire une scène ?! »

« Nan, je danse le French Cancan, pauvre nase ! »

  
  


Furibarde, la rousse tourna brusquement les talons et s’en alla. Il la suivit et l’arrêta par le bras.

  
  


« Stop ! Il n’y a rien entre elle et moi. Elle n’a pas vingt ans ! »

« Et depuis quand laisses-tu une fille se jeter comme ça à ton cou ? »

« Enfin, c’est une môme ! »

« T’as vu comment elle te dévore des yeux ? C’est plus le regard d’une gamine, mais d’une femme qui en pince pour le tombeur de service ! »

« Ta jalousie est assez distrayante » ricana t-il. « Mais fais attention qu’elle ne devienne pas lassante. »

« Tu vas voir si elle est distrayante ! Je vais t’arracher les yeux ! »

« Calmes-toi, Avril… »

« Marlène et moi, on se fait un sang d’encre depuis trois jours ! La prochaine fois que tu disparais, tu peux toujours crever pour que je vienne à ta recherche ! »

« Et pourtant, tu es là, comme je réponds présent lorsque tu es dans la mouise… On est là l’un pour l’autre, et c’est tout ce qui importe. »

  
  


_Quoi ?_ Elle le dévisagea comme si elle le prenait pour un fou.

  
  


« Je comprends pas. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

« Toi... Seulement toi. »

  
  


Interloquée par sa réponse directe pour une fois, Alice essaya de lire dans ses yeux s’il était sincère. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

  
  


« Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, Laurence ! Il y aura toujours ce soupçon, ce doute ! »

« C’est vrai. Je n’ai pas aimé te savoir avec ce type, ce... Richard. »

  
  


La lueur de colère disparut des yeux d’Alice et elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise par ce revirement en forme d’aveu. Il la lui faisait à l’envers mais là, cela prenait un autre sens parce qu’il admettait pour la première fois qu’il était jaloux d’un autre.

  
  


« Ferme la bouche, Avril, on dirait une carpe... » Ricana le policier avec sarcasme.

  
  


Pourquoi lui dire cela maintenant ? Se montrer aussi possessif revenait à admettre qu’il y avait une faille dans son armure. Avoir quelques points faibles ne signifiait pas non plus qu’il allait devoir démolir tout ce qu’il avait érigé. C’était lui montrer qu’il pouvait être plus humain, plus ouvert… et aussi jaloux qu’elle quand elle s’affichait avec d’autres hommes.

  
  


« Tu n’as pas aimé ? » Répéta t-elle pour se persuader qu’elle ne rêvait pas.

  
  


Il se contenta de la dévisager sans rien dire. Alice hésita, puis se jeta à l’eau. Il était temps de rétablir la vérité.

  
  


« Richard n’a jamais été mon petit ami, comme j’ai voulu te le faire croire. C’est celui de Marlène... Elle ne voulait pas te le dire pour ne pas que tu sabordes sa relation avec lui. »

  
  


Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de rétorquer :

  
  


« C’est ce que j’ai fini par découvrir il y a quelques jours. »

« Tu savais et tu n’as rien dit ? »

« J’ai échangé quelques mots avec Marlène, mais j'attendais que tu fasses preuve d’honnêteté avec moi. »

  
  


Son amie ne lui avait rien dit. Simple oubli de sa part ou volonté de ne pas générer un nouveau conflit entre le commissaire et la journaliste ? Marlène taisait parfois volontairement des informations pour ne pas mettre de l’huile sur le feu entre eux.

Avril comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Laurence s’était engouffré dans la brèche. Richard écarté, il avait eu le champ libre pour manœuvrer et la mettre dans son lit. Et elle, à vrai dire, ne s’était même pas posée de questions, oubliant le rôle qu’elle était sensée endosser...

  
  


« D’accord, c’est chose faite... Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« On fait quoi ? »

« On reprend à zéro… Alice, la seule femme dont j’ai envie, c’est toi. »

  
  


Et c’était vrai. Il n’avait pas regardé une autre femme depuis Douvres. Et son désir n’avait fait que s’amplifier depuis qu’ils avaient couché ensemble. Cela avait été terrible de la laisser partir en plein milieu de la nuit, quelques jours auparavant.

Il avait toujours cru que son désir pour elle disparaîtrait une fois sa curiosité satisfaite. Mais les sentiments qu’il éprouvait aujourd’hui étaient tous autres. Il devait y mettre bon ordre, ou tout arrêter. Comme s’il en était capable ! Dès qu’il l’avait aperçue au bord du circuit, il s’était remis à espérer, surtout qu’elle était finalement venue, au mépris de sa fichue décision.

Alice le dévisageait de manière stupéfaite. Il était tellement sûr de lui, tellement certain qu’elle éprouvait la même chose que lui… Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et l’entraîna vers un paddock dont il referma sommairement la porte derrière lui. Sans cérémonie, il la souleva et la déposa sur le large capot encore tiède d’une Bugatti, puis sans hésiter, fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

  
  


« Swan, il faut _vraiment_ qu’on parle… »

« Plus tard. »

  
  


Laurence l’embrassa alors sans ménagement, mordillant les lèvres de la rousse au passage, en la faisant gémir, alternant le rythme, la pression, dévoilant de la tendresse et de la passion. Alice lui rendit baiser pour baiser, le suivant en tout, comme pour relever le défi de ses intentions.

La jeune femme avait fait glisser les manches de la combinaison de Laurence le long de ses bras et s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Il se rendit alors compte qu’elle le voulait avec la même faim que lui, sinon plus. Il se recula pour la dévisager et ne lut que pur désir sur les traits de son visage.

Laurence commença à la déshabiller en se souciant peu d’être surpris à tout moment. Il était fou de désir pour elle, un élan presque douloureux, insupportable. Rarement il avait ressenti une envie aussi féroce qui occultait tout, lui d’habitude si maître de lui. Était-ce le fait de si bien la connaître qui rendait leur contact physique aussi sulfureux ? Ou bien était-ce l’interdit enfreint dans ce lieu public, qui les excitait au delà de toute raison ?

Quand Swan fit glisser son slip en coton, Alice s’étira langoureusement sur la voiture en plantant son regard brûlant dans le sien. La voir ainsi offerte lui fit l’effet d’une bombe. Toutes ses belles résolutions de calmer le jeu volèrent en éclat quand la rousse plongea résolument une main coquine dans son caleçon.

  
  


« Stop ! » ordonna Swan d’une voix rauque, que lui-même peina à reconnaître.

  
  


Son ordre sonna comme une supplication. Il saisit le poignet d’Alice et l’écarta tandis qu’il venait se positionner entre ses cuisses. Immédiatement, les mains de la rousse se plaquèrent sur ses lombaires, l’attirant contre elle, et plus rien d’autre n’exista. Rien, à part sa bouche sur son torse et ses mains sur ses fesses, et le gémissement incroyablement sexy qui s’échappa de la gorge de la rousse quand il caressa les petits mamelons tendus avec ses pouces.

Il s'arc bouta sur elle et décrivit des cercles autour de ses pointes avec sa langue. A nouveau allongée, Alice gémissait les yeux mi-clos totalement à sa merci, et quand il glissa deux doigts dans son intimité bien lubrifiée, elle eut un long frisson qui l’informa qu’elle aussi était extrêmement proche.

Il continua à la dévorer de baisers et se perdit en caresses sensuelles. Il voulait tout savoir d’elle, connaître chaque recoin de son corps pour la faire crier de plaisir… N’y tenant plus, Alice enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui signifiant qu’elle le voulait en elle. Pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Swan aurait voulu savourer cet instant, être tendre, mais il avait trop rêvé cet instant où il la retrouverait. Avec autorité, il captura les poignets d’Alice dans ses mains, puis plongea en elle, en se perdant dans des sensations de volupté grandissantes, allant et venant toujours plus profondément, toujours plus vite, pour la posséder complètement, mêlant bientôt ses râles à ses gémissements, jusqu’à l’entraîner vers les sommets du plaisir dans un même cri d’extase.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Alice dut fournir un effort surhumain pour émerger de la délicieuse léthargie dans laquelle la fièvre de leur étreinte l’avait plongée. En vérité, elle n’avait aucune envie de bouger, et lui non plus apparemment, effondré sur elle, comme foudroyé de plaisir.

  
  


« Swan ? »

« Mmm ? »

  
  


Alice fut tentée d’en rire. _Il ne s’était quand même pas endormi ??_

  
  


« Bouge ! On peut pas rester comme ça ! N’importe qui peut entrer. »

  
  


Laurence releva une tête visiblement trop lourde pour lui et la dévisagea d’un air groggy, avec sa mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur le front. Touchée par son expression post-coïtale, Alice l’embrassa et il répondit à sa tendre attention avec un temps de retard. Reprendre contact avec la réalité était compliqué pour lui, mais elle avait raison.

Laurence se redressa péniblement, détendu comme jamais. Le plaisir l’avait terrassé de façon vertigineuse et de longs soubresauts avaient suivi son orgasme, bien après le reflux du plaisir. Comblé, il s’était ensuite laissé glisser dans l’oubli, tout en flottant dans un bien-être rare. Sa grande carcasse était comme engourdie. Avec maintes précautions pour ne pas tomber, il se rhabilla en silence.

Alice s’était relevée à son tour, un peu hébétée elle aussi. Les mains tremblantes, elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, le corps encore traversé de délicieux frissons de plaisir.

Laurence.

Elle avait refait l’amour avec Swan Laurence en partageant à nouveau une formidable alchimie sexuelle avec lui. Et ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle pouvait prendre à la légère, pas quand cela se reproduisait avec une telle férocité.

L’attirance qu’elle éprouvait pour lui n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle avait connu jusqu’à présent. Elle était dévorante et exclusive, et elle avait désormais peur de la dépendance qu’elle pouvait créer. Mais c’était si intense, si fort… si bon de la combler entre ses bras… Comment dire non à de tant de sensualité quand elle lui apportait autant de plaisir et de bonheur ?

  
  


« Viens, Avril, allons parler, j’ai des choses à te dire. »

  
  


Ils sortirent pour buter immédiatement contre un panneau de sens interdit posé là. Quelqu’un avait visiblement pris la peine de leur donner une certaine intimité. Cela fit rire Alice, beaucoup moins Laurence, qui l’entraîna vers un hangar qu’elle n’avait pas vu de là où elle se trouvait.

Le policier lui fit signe de monter dans la Facélia mais ne démarra pas. Il prit plutôt une cigarette et chercha sur lui un briquet qu’il ne trouva pas. Agacé, il ouvrit la boîte à gants, fouilla dedans sans rien trouver et grommela.

Alice vit bien qu’il était coincé comme un pingouin dans le désert et s’amusa de sa nervosité. Laurence reposa finalement sa cigarette, puis commença à s’exprimer calmement sans la regarder :

  
  


« Dans les disciplines de vitesse, il existe une peur issue de la conscience et qui relève de l’instinct de conservation. Elle est nécessaire, car vitale... Et puis il y a la peur qui paralyse, qui fait perdre de précieuses secondes, qui empêche d’avancer, qui nuit à la performance et à l’accomplissement de ses objectifs. Il faut s’efforcer de la combattre pour la faire disparaître... »

  
  


Alice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en lisant entre les lignes. La peur… Ainsi, il avait compris ce qui la retenait de poursuivre leur relation. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

  
  


« … Tu sais pourquoi j'aime la vitesse ? » Reprit-il de façon rhétorique. « Pas seulement pour la décharge d’adrénaline et le plaisir qu’elle procure. Comme l’alcool, la vitesse grise. Elle oblige à repousser les limites, c’est vrai, mais paradoxalement, la vitesse peut donner aussi une sensation d’apaisement. C’est une sorte de lanterne magique qui fait tourner des images à toute vitesse des deux côtés et qui devant, escamote la route grise qui défile de façon hypnotique. Ça calme, ça régénère… On atteint un état de bien être total. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne voyais pas ça sous cet aspect. » Répondit elle, tout en comprenant qu’il parlait au second degré.

« C’est parce que tu n’as connu jusqu’à présent que le frisson de la vitesse dans son immédiateté. Attends de le dépasser dans la durée. »

  
  


Alice savait qu’il parlait de manière cryptée de leur relation. Laurence n’aborderait jamais un sujet aussi personnel que ses amours directement. Elle ne retint qu’une chose cependant : il l’invitait à poursuivre l’aventure en lui faisant savoir que c’était ce qu’il souhaitait.

Son estomac se tordit de plaisir cette fois et ça la déstabilisa quelques secondes. La peur refit malgré tout surface, immédiatement chassée cette fois. Non, elle ne voulait pas que la peur la domine et l’empêche d’avancer, comme il disait. Mais elle ne voulait rien précipiter. Faire preuve de patience et de prudence… deux attitudes qu’elle allait devoir maîtriser rapidement si d’aventure elle se lançait dans une relation suivie avec lui.

La balle était dans son camp à présent. Elle devait lui expliquer comment elle voyait les choses. Elle pouvait parler d'amour sans faire de détours.

  
  


« _Qui se ressemble, s’assemble... les contraires s’attirent… _Tous ces dictons populaires m’ont toujours semblé tellement stupides. »

« Tellement _Marie-Chantal_, tu veux dire ? » Proposa t-il, de façon moqueuse.

  
  


Elle eut un ricanement et ne releva pas. Elle avait dépassé ses sous-entendus dégradants depuis longtemps.

  
  


« Le Prince Charmant, le grand amour, les “Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps”… Toi et moi, on ne croit pas à toutes ces salades, hein ? »

  
  


Ce fut lui qui émit un ricanement cette fois.

  
  


« Et pourtant... Si je n’avais pas vu Marlène et Herbert tomber amoureux au premier regard… » Comme Laurence la regardait bizarrement, elle ajouta : « Nan, mais c’était un truc de dingues ! Je n’existais plus et ils se regardaient comme s’il n’y avait eu qu’eux au monde, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans même avoir prononcé un seul mot, alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! »

« Si ce psychopathe était parvenu à ses fins, Dieu sait ce qui serait arrivé à notre Marlène... » ronchonna t’il en se remémorant son diabolique jumeau… qu’il avait toujours refusé de reconnaître comme tel !

« Mouais... N'empêche, c’était un vrai coup de foudre, un truc que l’on ne voit que dans les films ! »

« Peuh ! Tu n’as voulu voir que ce que tu voulais voir... »

« Ah, oui ? Et Maillol et toi ? Marlène a toujours refusé de voir l’évidence, mais vous étiez faits l’un pour l’autre... »

  
  


Laurence se crispa soudainement et détourna le regard. Alice se rendit compte qu’elle venait de commettre un impair et se gifla mentalement. Elle s’éclaircit la voix.

  
  


« Désolée... »

  
  


Le silence s’étira alors que Laurence se ressaisissait. Il prit finalement la parole sous forme d’introspection :

  
  


« Quand Maillol est partie, elle a emporté avec elle une partie de moi… dont j’ignorais l’existence… » Il soupira lourdement. « … Elle était comme moi, elle n’y croyait pas davantage. »

« Et pourtant... »

  
  


Laurence baissa la tête sans rien ajouter, mais sans la contredire non plus. Alice sentit la peine qu’il y avait derrière ces mots, qu’il n’avait probablement jamais prononcés devant quelqu’un. Spontanément, elle lui serra la main. Outre le réconfort de ce geste, c’était aussi une façon de s’excuser, car avec le recul, elle s’était rendue compte qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment été là quand il avait eu besoin de soutien. A part le sortir de sa dépendance, elle n’avait pas su comment l’aider à surmonter son deuil. Il avait pansé ses blessures seul dans son antre, et elle pouvait sentir qu’elles n’étaient toujours pas complètement refermées.

  
  


« On fait de pathétiques romantiques qui refusent obstinément de croire à l’amour, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda t-elle avec cynisme.

« Tu me demandes ça pour que je te rassure, ou pour te prouver qu’on a tort de penser comme on pense ? »

« Je sais pas, Swan. Je sais plus. »

  
  


Il soupira et descendit la vitre pour respirer. Pas loin d’eux, quelqu’un jouait de l’accélérateur pour régler probablement un moteur récalcitrant.

  
  


« Je croyais que je ne ressentirai plus jamais cette évidence, comme tu dis... » Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. « … Jusqu’à toi, récemment... »

  
  


Émue, Alice déglutit. Il était en train de lui faire une déclaration ! Elle s’attendait à tout, sauf à cela ! Son cœur se mit à fondre inexorablement et à battre follement dans sa poitrine… Au temps pour la prudence et la patience !

  
  


« … Après tant d’années, tant de guerres entre nous ? » Laurence inspira profondément. « J’ai eu beau tourner et retourner ça dans tous les sens, il n’y a qu’une solution satisfaisante... Peut-être est-il temps de laisser partir ce qui doit s’en aller, nos rivalités, notre acharnement à nous détester, alors qu’au fond, on sait très bien ce qu’il en est... et de laisser venir ce qui doit arriver ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui doit arriver ? » demanda t-elle, le cœur battant.

  
  


Laurence inspira un bon coup et secoua la tête :

  
  


« Je voulais te faire savoir que je prends très au sérieux une éventuelle relation entre nous. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je veux essayer de la vivre au mieux. Bien évidemment, je comprendrai que ça te fasse peur et je respecterai ta décision si tu ne veux pas aller dans ce sens… Sache seulement que j’ai pris l’habitude de t’avoir à mes côtés... et qu’il me déplairait qu’il en soit autrement. »

  
  


Alice écarquilla les yeux devant sa confession à demi-mots. Elle sentit son cœur à nouveau bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu’il la regardait pour le moins de façon anxieuse.

Laurence n’en avait pas terminé et c’était probablement la chose la plus difficile à dire pour lui, mais il se devait d’être honnête pour une fois, il y avait trop en jeu.

  
  


« Il y a cependant quelque chose d’un point de vue déontologique que tu dois prendre en considération avant de décider si tu veux continuer ou pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ta principale source d’informations sur cette affaire, tu ne pourras pas ne pas me citer. Si l’on découvre que notre relation dépasse le simple cadre professionnel, ta crédibilité en tant que journaliste pourrait être remise en cause sur cette investigation. Tu imagines les conséquences sur ta carrière ? »

  
  


Alice comprit immédiatement les implications, surtout au moment de la parution du livre retraçant l’enquête. Elle se frotta le front en fermant les yeux et grommela. Voilà un élément qui compliquait singulièrement la donne.

Laurence hocha la tête, tendu, et ouvrit la portière.

  
  


« Maintenant que tu connais les enjeux, je te laisse y réfléchir. Je vais fumer une cigarette. »

  
  


Laurence s’éloigna. Alice renversa la tête contre la têtière et soupira, coincée entre ce que lui dictait sa raison et des sentiments qu’elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, surtout quand Laurence la remuait ainsi.

Pouvait elle prendre le risque de nouer une relation intime avec lui au détriment de son avenir professionnel ? C’était un dilemme insoluble pour quelqu’un qui, comme elle, n’avait jamais été confrontée à cette réalité et qui avait toujours suivi les élans de son cœur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant, alors qu’elle entrevoyait une lueur de bonheur dans sa vie si terne ? Elle eut un geste d’humeur. Après sa séparation avec Robert, elle s’était jurée qu’aucun homme ne viendrait se glisser entre elle et son ambition. Son métier était désormais sa vie. Et elle devait choisir entre lui et Laurence ? Était-elle maudite, condamnée à ne jamais être heureuse ?

Elle pesta un moment contre les circonstances et le mauvais timing, avant d'avoir subitement un flash de compréhension, à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant.

_Il me demande de mettre un terme à notre relation balbutiante parce qu’il en est lui-même incapable…_

Elle resta émerveillée par cette révélation fulgurante et son cœur s’emballa à nouveau en cognant fort dans sa poitrine… Cet égoïste notoire était prêt à se sacrifier pour qu’elle puisse avoir un avenir ! Si ce n’était pas une preuve d’amour, alors qu’est-ce-que c’était ? Et en même temps, c’était terrible, c’était la mettre devant une responsabilité qu’elle n’envisageait pas quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui laissait le choix, mais maintenant qu’elle savait, elle n’avait pas plus envie que lui de tout arrêter… Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, sans donner une chance à leur histoire.

Elle sortit du hangar et le chercha du regard. Il fumait à l’écart, tout en regardant les quelques voitures qui tournaient sur le circuit dans un vrombissement ininterrompu.

  
  


« Swan ? »

  
  


Alice posa la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Laurence se tourna vers elle et vit qu’elle le dévisageait avec un doux sourire.

  
  


« Le procès n’aura pas lieu avant des mois, peut-être même une année, et je ne pourrais pas être publiée avant de toute façon. Qui sait ce qui se passera d’ici là ? Toi, moi… Je ne peux pas rester insensible à ce qu’il nous arrive en ce moment. Tu me bouleverses, tu comprends ? D’une façon que je n’arrive pas à expliquer, moi non plus… Évidemment que ça me fait peur, mais je refuse de passer à côté de quelque chose qui est important pour nous deux. Ce qui compte, c’est toi et moi. Maintenant. Le reste, je verrai plus tard. »

  
  


Il secoua la tête.

  
  


« Tu es folle. Tu ne mesures pas encore toutes les conséquences pour toi... »

« Je ne suis pas plus capable que toi de prendre mes distances. Pas après ce que tu viens de me faire vivre aussi intensément… J’ignore ce que l’avenir nous réserve mais je ne sacrifierai pas un bonheur possible, même éphémère, pour, dans un an, dans dix ans, regretter de ne pas avoir fait ce choix. »

  
  


Laurence déglutit, seule concession à l’émotion qui l’étreignait.

  
  


« Alice, il va nous falloir être très prudents, ne rien dire à personne, vivre cette relation cachés. »

« Je sais, et maintenir les apparences, continuer à nous détester publiquement, nous balancer des piques… On sait faire, c’est déjà ça. »

« Certes… »

  
  


Il eut un sourire retors pour montrer que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas complètement. Elle fit une moue significative et leva un doigt pour marquer ses conditions :

  
  


« J'ai toujours envie d’être ton petit poil à gratter, Monsieur BalaiDansl’Cul, mais je ne veux plus qu’on s’engueule pour un oui, pour un non, et à la moindre occasion ! Je ne veux pas que ça pourrisse notre relation, c’est d’accord ? »

  
  


Il eut un nouveau sourire sarcastique.

  
  


« J’aime bien te faire monter dans les tours, Mademoiselle Ronchonne, je ne changerai pas d’un iota sur ce point. »

« Évite d’aller trop loin, parce que je te le ferai payer, tu es prévenu ! »

  
  


Les yeux de Laurence brillèrent.

  
  


« Maintenant la question est : est-ce que l’on met Marlène au courant ? » Demanda Alice.

« Je serai d’avis d’attendre, histoire qu’on y voit clair, toi et moi. Elle est toute à son Richard, elle ne devrait pas être trop inquisitrice. »

« Oui, mais les autres ? Tim ? Tricard ? Carmouille ? »

« Ils nous suffit d'être naturels et tout se passera bien. »

« J’ai l’impression que tu vas y prendre un malin plaisir... » Soupira t-elle.

  
  


Le sourire ironique lui confirma ses craintes. Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se décida. Elle lui attrapa le visage à deux mains et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Immédiatement, il répondit avec un soupir qui tenait davantage du soulagement que d’un désir réel. Mais elle se recula avec une grimace.

  
  


« Désolée, mais le tabac, ça va pas le faire. »

« Jamais contente, hein ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu’on devrait finir cette conversation ailleurs. Viens, on s'en va. »

« Mais, ma moto ? On la laisse ici ? »

« _Ta_ moto ? La Triumph ne t'appartient pas, Avril. D'ailleurs, Carmouille a déposé une plainte directement auprès de Tricard et ne rêve que de te passer les menottes dès que tu vas franchir les portes du commissariat... Pour éviter d'être inculpée de vol, tu vas gentiment me rendre les clés. Tout de suite. »

  
  


Laurence joignit le geste à la parole et tendit la main. A la tête qu'Alice fit, il comprit que c'était un véritable crève-cœur pour elle.

  
  


« Tu veux finir en cellule ? Compte tenu de notre situation, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour t'en faire sortir. »

« Merci pour ton soutien, ça fait chaud au cœur... »

« Si ça peut te consoler, ça te donnera l'opportunité de passer plus de temps avec ton chauffeur attitré. »

« Mouais, mais c'est pas pareil... » Grogna t-elle, clairement le moral en berne.

« Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? »

« C'est pas ça. Je m'y suis attachée à la moto... »

« Plus qu'à moi ? »

  
  


Alice se mit à bouder, chercha dans ses poches et lui rendit l'objet avec réticence. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules, puis ils repartirent vers le hangar et montèrent en voiture. Là, il fouilla dans un vide-poche et trouva des pastilles à la menthe.

  
  


« Qu'est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis sur nous, si je peux me permettre ? » Demanda t-il en revenant à leur discussion initiale.

« J’ai appris à t’accepter tel que tu es, Swan, sinon tu ne serais pas mon ami... » Elle retrouva le sourire devant son expression effarée. « … Je pense que j’ai envie de tenter l’aventure, d’être à tes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, d’être séparée de toi pour mieux te retrouver, de partager des choses ensemble... »

« Tout un programme... » Ironisa t-il.

« J’ai envie de connaître le Swan Laurence qui me fait rire, qui exprime sa tendresse par des gestes plutôt que par des mots, qui me fait grimper aux rideaux, genre Waouh ! À qui je fais perdre la tête - ne me dis pas le contraire - et que j’ai tout le temps envie d’embrasser… et plus encore... »

« Alice... »

« J’aime quand tu m’appelles Alice, comme si j’étais la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux. »

  
  


A ces mots, il l’embrassa avec passion et l’entraîna à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Bientôt il n’y eut plus que leurs souffles courts et leurs baisers enfiévrés. Coincée entre le torse de Swan et le volant, Alice enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon en respirant avec délectation l’odeur si masculine de son eau de toilette, et pouffa :

  
  


« Seigneur ! Tu ne peux pas déjà être aussi excité ! »

« Tu as toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur moi, Avril. »

  
  


Elle se remit à rire, alors qu’il poursuivait :

  
  


« Te culbuter sur la banquette arrière est un de mes fantasmes, mais mes lombaires vont être d’un autre avis après. »

« Il faut prendre soin de toi, tu n’es plus un jeune homme… Et si c’était moi qui te culbutait sur la banquette arrière ? »

  
  


Pour seule réponse, Laurence se mit à sourire alors que ses yeux brillaient d’anticipation.

  
  


_A suivre..._

  
  


  
  


  
  



	34. La Vie n'est pas un long Fleuve tranquille

_Cher journal,_

_Que de bouleversements depuis quelques semaines, depuis que Laurence a fait une entrée fracassante dans ma vie ! C’est la première fois que je prends le temps de mesurer le chemin parcouru, mais clairement, j’y vois à peine plus clair qu’au jour où il m’a fait comprendre qu’il me voulait._

_Que dire ? J’ai l’impression d’être dans un grand huit, ballotée à droite, à gauche, à des vitesses vertigineuses ! Il me prend littéralement aux tripes et j’en redemande ! C’est exaltant et terrifiant en même temps. J’espère ne pas être tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui, car le retour sur Terre sera terrible._

_Et si le fait d’être obligés de garder nos distances était la cause de tout ça ? Nos retrouvailles une à deux fois par semaine n’en sont que plus intenses. Je rougis rien que de penser à nos “galipettes” improvisées… Pour sûr, je ne vois plus la salle des scellés au commissariat de la même façon à présent ! _

_En public, nous maintenons les apparences. Laurence s’en donne à coeur joie en dépassant allégrement les bornes avec moi, mais je ne suis pas en reste et je lui donne la réplique sans ménagements... Nos “vengeances” en privé sont à la hauteur des préjudices subis ! _

_Une nouvelle routine, différente de celle que nous avons toujours connue, s’est mise en place. Marlène ne soupçonne rien, j’en suis sûre. Elle connaît enfin le bonheur dans les bras de Richard, et est un peu “distraite”, il faut le dire... Je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle le mérite._

_Laurence est la personne au monde qui me connaît le mieux, sait me parler ou m’énerver (grrr...) selon les circonstances. Il est avant tout un soutien, un pilier stimulant, et même si certaines de nos habitudes agacent évidemment l’autre - comment peut-il être autant _ _ maniaque _ _ et _ _ psychorigide _ _ ? ça dépasse l’entendement ! - nous nous moquons avec férocité de nos travers... comme nous l’avons toujours fait ! Cela ne dure jamais longtemps heureusement. Nous essayons toujours de profiter de nos moments ensemble pour apaiser nos tensions… principalement de manière physique, c’est vrai, mais il nous arrive de plus en plus d’avoir de longues conversations, comme n’importe quel “couple normal”... (J’en ris alors que j’écris ces mots. La “normalité”, ce n’est pas pour nous !)_

_Evidemment, ça n’a pas que des avantages de si bien se connaître. Impossible de tricher avec quelqu’un comme Swan, même si la mauvaise foi est devenue un jeu très créatif entre nous... Et parfois, connaître aussi bien le passé empêche la surprise. Oui, on a déjà eu la discussion de « Ah, ça me rappelle la fois où je... » « … oui, je sais, j’étais là ! ». Avoir l’impression d’être des vieux qui radotent à (à peine !) 32 ans pour ma part, est assez étrange ! _

_Nous sommes tous les deux différents de qui nous étions quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Alors, certes, il n’y a pas eu de coup de foudre ou de passion romantique instantanée (loin de là !) mais j’aime à dire que ce que nous avons aujourd’hui est plus fort qu’une rencontre que j’aurai pu faire avec un simple inconnu._

_Laurence semble y trouver son compte, en exprimant son attachement à sa manière. Communiquer verbalement son ressenti est toujours aussi difficile, mais c’est dans sa nature. Rarement il parle de lui ou de son passé, et il reste à bien des égards un mystère. Alors je lis à travers les lignes et j’ai appris à décoder ses silences... Éprouve t-il des sentiments pour moi ? Oulah ! Je suis incapable de répondre à cette question épineuse. Je peux seulement dire qu’il m’est attachée d’une certaine façon et que les autres femmes ne l’intéressent pas, tant que je suis dans ses bras._

_C’est quelque chose que nous avons construit ensemble, en peu de temps, sur des bases existantes. Et même maintenant, même s’il ne se livre pas facilement, il a toujours un geste, une attention qui fait que je me sens en confiance avec lui… Peut-être est-ce un tort ? Un jour, il ne me regardera plus comme il le fait, il se sera lassé, et ce sera la fin. Le temps sera alors venu de passer à autre chose._

_Je ne veux pas y penser, seulement profiter de nos instants ensemble, faire en sorte qu’ils durent le plus longtemps possible, que nos liens se raffermissent… Et qui sait ce qu’il adviendra ?_

Alice referma son journal, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Même si parfois, elle se posait des questions quant à leur avenir en commun, elle saisissait l'instant présent.

Elle avait suspendu ses articles de fond pour _La Voix du Nord_, et publiait deux fois par semaine les chroniques judiciaires du Palais, ce qui lui assurait un revenu régulier, sans trop d’effort, et lui permettait d’avancer le livre. Elle en apprenait plus sur le fonctionnement de la justice à proprement parler et commençait à entrevoir comment le procès de la bande à Prizzi allait se dérouler. Encore une nouvelle expérience pour cette autodidacte, qu’elle mettrait à profit si d’aventure, la chance lui souriait et que son livre se vendait.

Le policier avait déjà été contacté par d’autres chroniqueurs parisiens qui souhaitait écrire un livre sur l’affaire, et sur lui indirectement. Officiellement, Laurence refusait de divulguer les informations relatives à l’enquête, tant que le procès n’avait pas lieu. Quant à des biographies, il avait envoyé joyeusement paître tout ce petit monde…

Il ne réservait ses faveurs qu’à Alice. Elle avait été à ses côtés, au coeur de l’action, aussi échangeaient-ils en confrontant leurs points de vue, souvent de manière rugueuse, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Ces conversations étaient beaucoup plus poussées et constructives qu’un simple rappel des faits. Laurence lui rendait service en agissant ainsi, n’hésitant pas à évoquer ses réflexions personnelles, voire ses réactions, et rendait ainsi le récit d’Alice bien plus réaliste et vivant.

Elle était sur un nuage, avec l’impression de vivre à cent à l’heure. Elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose : que cela dure encore, et encore...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« File, Superman, tu es déjà en retard. »

« Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner à la Préfecture ? »

« Pour te voir recevoir une décoration ? Non, merci ! »

« Tiens, tu ne couvres pas l'événement pour ton torchon ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai horreur qu'on te couvre de louanges ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

« Peur de perdre ta subjectivité à mon égard, Avril ? » se moqua Laurence.

  
  


Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

  
  


« Les caméras de télévision seront là. Tu crois que j’ai envie que la France entière te voie en train de reluquer mes fesses et t'entende critiquer ma garde robe ? »

  
  


Il prit un air innocent :

  
  


« Tu préfèrerais que j’examine ta garde robe et que je critique tes fesses ? »

« Mes fesses sont parfaites ! » Protesta t-elle avec véhémence. « Comme l’ensemble de ma personne ! »

  
  


Comme il portait sur elle un regard dubitatif, elle ajouta :

  
  


« J’ai juste... plein de jolis défauts ! »

« Des tonnes, et ils n'ont rien de charmant... » Grogna t-il, pince-sans-rire.

« Tu ne t’en plains pas toujours, que je sache ! Une minuscule partie de moi… »

« Tu n’en as aucune de minuscule, Avril... »

« … pense que le fait de te savoir filmer, t’obligera à te montrer plus sympathique et moins arrogant. Avec un peu de chance, les journalistes présents n’auront pas besoin de te forcer la main pour parler de cette affaire, mais on peut toujours rêver... »

« Tu n’as toujours pas digéré le fait que je refuse de te faire part de mes dernières conclusions ? »

  
  


Comme elle restait impassible, il continua à se moquer d’elle :

  
  


« Essaie de me faire parler, j’adorerais te voir utiliser la force contre moi. »

  
  


Alice murmura “_Pervers_”, et soupira. Il se mit doucement à rire. Elle avait été ravie de découvrir une nouvelle utilité à ses cravates...

  
  


« Et si je t’invitais à dîner ce soir pour fêter l'événement ? »

Alice pointa sa poitrine du doigt et se retourna pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à une autre personne placée derrière elle, puis le dévisagea avec surprise :

« Un second dîner ? Tu es sûr ? »

« C’est moi qui cuisine. »

Elle leva les sourcils sous la surprise.

« Toi, tu cuisines ? »

« Avec mon misérable traitement de fonctionnaire, je ne passe pas toutes mes soirées au restaurant… » Laurence se détourna d'elle et ouvrit la portière de la Facel Vega. « … Et ce n’est pas parce que ça se passe chez moi qu’il faut que tu viennes habillée comme une truffe ! »

« Tu me prendras comme je suis ! »

Laurence marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant qu'Avril éclatait de rire pour montrer qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Le policier secoua la tête, amusé :

« _Naughty girl…_ »

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Rien. Je t’expliquerai plus tard. »

Il monta dans la voiture pour clore le sujet. Alice lui fit un petit signe de la main en le regardant partir.

Une personne n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur étrange parade : Marlène.

Derrière la fenêtre du bureau qui donnait sur la cour du commissariat, la blonde était troublée et ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait de surprendre. Jamais elle n'avait vu entre ses deux amis qu'un langage corporel distant et franchement hostile. Là, il paraissait indéniablement familier et surtout destiné à plaire à l'autre. C'était nouveau, cela confirmait les soupçons qu’elle avait eus sur des attitudes, des regards échangés entre eux, une certaine proximité, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Enfin, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être jalouse d'Alice ! Au contraire, elle devait se réjouir que les relations entre le commissaire et la journaliste s'améliorent et qu'ils agissent enfin comme le feraient de véritables amis ! N’empêche… depuis le saut en parachute, quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et elle avait bien l’intention de découvrir de quoi il s’agissait...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Ce soir là, Alice mit une robe toute simple et se maquilla légèrement. Elle rayonnait et Laurence admira sa silhouette quand elle pénétra dans son intérieur. Galamment, il lui ôta son blouson des épaules, un geste qui la surprit, mais elle eut un sourire. Il se comportait désormais en vrai gentleman avec elle… Et ce n’était pas désagréable de se faire choyer !

« Alors, tu me racontes ton heure de gloire à la Préfecture ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler ? »

« Tu as dû prendre la grosse tête avec ton ruban rouge ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te la dégonfler ! »

  
  


Avec ironie, Laurence se contenta de lui tendre une coupe de champagne. Ils trinquèrent et elle resta proche de lui alors qu’il se noyait dans son regard.

« A notre succès. »

« _Notre _succès ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive, Commissaire Laurence ? »

« Tout ça n’a pas beaucoup de sens si je reste seul dans mon coin et que je ne partage pas ce moment avec une personne proche, non ? »

« Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec toi... Alors, à nous... »

  
  


Ils levèrent leurs verres à nouveau, et puis Laurence sortit de sa poche un petit paquet. Alice n’en crut pas ses yeux. Inconsciemment, elle sauta aux conclusions et le dévisagea, de manière sidérée.

  
  


« Non ! T’as pas fait ça ? Je te préviens, c'est pas dans nos accords ! »

« Ouvre-le... » Se contenta t-il de dire, impassible, mais les yeux rieurs.

  
  


Alice le prit, en hésitant clairement. Elle lui jeta un regard incertain et il hocha la tête pour l’encourager. Elle tira les rubans et découvrit au centre du petit écrin rouge… une clé ! Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la reconnaissant, sans trop y croire !

  
  


« Pour… moi ? » Balbutia t-elle, surprise.

« Bon anniversaire avec retard, Alice. Tu es désormais officiellement l’heureuse propriétaire d’une Triumph Bonneville. »

  
  


Elle secoua la tête, refusant toujours d’y croire.

  
  


« Nan… Je peux pas accepter. C’est beaucoup trop ! »

« Prends-la. Ça me fait plaisir de te l’offrir. »

  
  


Alice se mordit la lèvre, alors que des larmes de joie lui montaient aux yeux, puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Laurence et l’embrassa.

  
  


« Merci !! Oh, merci !! C’est le plus beau cadeau que l’on m’ait jamais fait !! »

« J’imagine, oui. »

« Mais t’as fait comment ? »

« Je l’ai achetée aux enchères tout simplement. »

« Tu as fait une folie ! C’est… Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire… C’est géant ! Merci, sincèrement ! »

  
  


Il leva un doigt.

  
  


« J’y mets une condition : tu vas passer ton permis de conduire, Alice Avril, avant de te faire pincer ou de finir en vrac dans un fossé ! C’est fini, l’illégalité, compris ? »

« Mais j’ai pas les moyens ! »

« Marlène a levé une petite cagnotte au commissariat pour toi, après que je lui ai annoncée que j’en avais assez de te transporter. Je lui ai dit que j’étais même prêt à payer pour ne plus t’avoir dans les pattes ! »

  
  


Alice secoua la tête en souriant.

  
  


« Quel manipulateur ! T’es vraiment tordu ! »

« Je complèterai la somme si nécessaire, mais ce sera juste une avance. Tu devras me rembourser avec les droits d’auteur que tu toucheras après la sortie de ton livre. »

  
  


Elle ouvrit la bouche et il l’arrêta, toujours aussi sérieux :

  
  


« Non négociable. Je ne suis pas là pour t’entretenir, Avril ! »

« Ce qui m’incite également à terminer l’écriture du bouquin dans les temps. Tu me mets la pression, Laurence. Bien joué. »

« Tu comptes bientôt me faire lire quelque chose ? »

« Ah non, tu vas pas t’y mettre, toi aussi ! Jourdeuil me tanne déjà pour que je lui montre un premier jet ! »

« Tu ne montres rien à cette enflure, c’est compris ? »

« Je sais. Soit disant qu’il peut me trouver un éditeur, peuh ! »

« Parles-en plutôt à Anne-Marie. Elle connaît du monde. »

« La Fée Cassel... Pourquoi vous êtes pas restés ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Parce que le destin en a décidé autrement... Remarque, sans elle, je ne serais jamais venu à Lille, et par conséquent, tu ne serais pas dans mes bras ce soir. »

« Alors, c’est elle que je dois aussi blâmer pour toutes les misères que tu m’as fait subir ? »

« Pense à tout ce que j’ai dû endurer comme niaiseries et catastrophes de ta part durant toutes ces années ! »

« Quel sacerdoce ! » Dit-elle en se moquant affectueusement.

  
  


Laurence la serra contre lui et l’embrassa doucement.

  
  


« Cap’ ou pas cap’ d’aller jusqu’au bout de la nuit, Avril ? »

« Avec toi ? Toujours partante ! »

« Voilà des paroles engageantes… Toujours pas décidée à renoncer à moi ?

« Hé, non ! Je suppose que tu vas devoir encore me supporter ! »

« Seigneur, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Oh, pauvre chaton… » Elle se mit à rire devant son expression pincée. « Tu ne peux pas vivre avec moi, c’est vrai... mais tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi non plus ! »

« Tu es pareille ! »

« Alors il va falloir trouver un compromis. »

« Je déteste les compromis. »

« Pas celui qui nous rassemble dans un même lit, il me semble. »

« Avril... »

  
  


L’attention de Laurence s’était soudain aiguisée et elle en éprouva une joie sauvage immense, d’autant que des papillons voletaient à nouveau dans son estomac.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa. Leur baiser fut immédiatement ardent et en appela d’autres, déclenchant en eux une réaction en chaîne de désirs, comme si sept années de frustrations diverses et variées entre eux se sublimaient chimiquement.

Le coeur battant la chamade, Alice se mit à gémir. Le dos de la rousse heurta le mur et elle prit soudain conscience que Laurence avait levé sa robe sur sa taille et lui caressait les fesses au travers du tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Elle eut un rire qui sonna comme un cri de victoire lorsqu’elle porta la main à son entrejambe et lorsqu’elle l’entendit gémir à son tour... C’est qu’elle lui faisait également perdre la tête, au tombeur en série !

Avec un effort, il se recula en reprenant contenance :

  
  


« Un instant… Tu ne veux pas goûter ma cuisine, d’abord ? »

« Plus tard... »

  
  


Résolument, elle se jeta sur lui et il l’entraîna dans la chambre tout en la déshabillant en route. Ils tombèrent sur le lit en se battant presque comme des chiffonniers, lorsque la sonnette résonna soudain et les interrompit.

  
  


« Laisse... N’ouvre pas... » Souffla Alice, entre deux baisers.

  
  


Mais cette dernière se fit insistante. Laurence s’excusa, passa un peignoir et fila dans le salon. Là, il avisa quelques pièces de vêtements au sol qu’il cacha tant bien que mal sous le plaid du sofa. La sonnette résonna à nouveau.

  
  


« Oui, j’arrive... »

  
  


Il ouvrit enfin la porte. Marlène se tenait sur le seuil. La blonde avisa sa tenue sommaire et comprit qu’il n’était pas seul… Probablement une femme rencontrée à l’occasion de la cérémonie à la Préfecture.

  
  


« Pardon de vous déranger à cette heure, Commissaire, mais je devais voir Alice ce soir, on s’était donné rendez-vous. Elle n’est pas chez elle. Je suis retournée à _La Voix du Nord_, où on m’a dit qu’elle était partie depuis un moment. Et je la cherche partout depuis… Vous l’avez vue ? »

  
  


Dans la chambre, Avril écoutait la conversation et se frappa le front. Elle avait complètement oublié qu’elle devait voir son amie en coup de vent.

  
  


« Non, Marlène. Je ne suis pas son secrétaire particulier, Avril ne me tient pas informée de ses allers et venues ! »

« Vous croyez qu’elle est avec quelqu’un ? Elle me l’aurait dit sinon, pour ne pas que je me déplace pour... »

  
  


Marlène s’interrompit soudain et fronça les sourcils. Laurence suivit son regard et se figea d’un coup. La blonde venait d’apercevoir le petit blouson jaune de la rousse posée sur la patère dans l’entrée. _Oups…_

Les yeux de la secrétaire continuèrent leurs explorations et tombèrent sur la table avec les deux couverts et le champagne ouvert, avant de se reporter à nouveau sur la tenue sommaire de son patron en ce début de soirée… Laurence s’éclaircit la voix.

Ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que Marlène avait remarqué quelques cheveux roux sur son costume d’ordinaire impeccable… Elle ne s’en était pas préoccupée plus que cela - après tout, il pouvait sortir avec une rouquine - mais là, cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences… En plus du comportement parfois étrange de ses amis ces derniers temps…

Marlène prit une profonde inspiration.

  
  


« Commissaire ? Alice est-elle avec vous ? »

« Mais, pas du tout ! Qu’est-ce que vous allez chercher là, Marlène ? »

« Que fait son blouson jaune chez vous, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Cette tête de linotte a dû l’oublier. »

  
  


Marlène le dévisagea avec méfiance.

  
  


« Ne me mentez pas. Vous n’êtes pas seul. »

« Non, effectivement, je ne suis pas seul... D’ailleurs, je vous prierai de nous laisser, mon invitée m’attend. »

  
  


Marlène le considéra à nouveau en silence et arriva à la conclusion qu’il lui cachait décidément la vérité. Avant qu’il puisse faire un geste pour l’en empêcher, la secrétaire passa devant lui et entra en appelant :

  
  


« Alice, tu peux sortir, s’il-te-plaît ? »

  
  


Dans la chambre, la rousse se figea. Que faire ? C’était catastrophique. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à un prétexte pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils allaient se retrouver.

  
  


« Marlène, vous voyez bien que ce parasite n’est pas ici… Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle gâche ma soirée en plus de ruiner mes journées ! »

  
  


Marlène avisa les deux coupes de champagne et le petit paquet posés sur la table basse du salon… _C’est une célébration_, constata la secrétaire en se figeant. _Un cadeau pour un flirt d’un soir ?_ Non, quelque chose ne collait définitivement pas.

La blonde se retourna vers le commissaire avec un air déterminé.

  
  


« Commissaire, dites à votre compagne de sortir de votre chambre. Je ne partirai pas d’ici avant d’en avoir le coeur net ! »

« Voyons, c’est ridicule… Enfin, Marlène, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je cache Avril dans ma chambre ? Sous mon lit ? On parle de mon pire cauchemar, tout de même, pas de la compagnie d’une femme charmante et sensuelle ! »

  
  


Il eut un sourire qui se voulut persuasif, mais son langage corporel tendu démentait ses propos légers. Marlène croisa les bras, résolue à ne pas bouger d’un pouce. Laurence sut à cet instant précis que sa secrétaire n’en démordrait pas. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit finalement sur une Alice Avril en peignoir, toute penaude. Marlène ouvrit de grands yeux.

  
  


« Alice ?! »

  
  


Marlène contempla son amie avec effarement, pendant que Laurence fermait la porte d’entrée en soupirant. Ils n’allaient pas échapper à une explication en règle.

  
  


« Marlène, il faut que je t’explique... » Commença Alice, embarrassée. « … Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai écrit toute la nuit dernière. Je suis venue voir Laurence ce soir pour avoir des précisions, mais je suis trop crevée, alors il m'a proposée de dormir ici. »

  
  


La rousse jeta un œil incertain vers son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel de façon désabusée. Ben voyons ! Comme si c'était dans ses habitudes d'inviter sa pire ennemie à dormir dans son lit !

  
  


« Là, Alice, tu me mens... »

  
  


Sous les yeux accusateurs de Marlène, Alice détourna le regard.

  
  


« Marlène, c'est relativement simple... » Commença Laurence. « En fait, Avril et moi avons effectué une planque dehors sous la pluie, alors évidemment, trempés, on a... »

« Vous n'allez pas aussi vous y mettre, Commissaire ? »

  
  


Laurence s'éclaircit la voix, et puis secoua la tête, en regardant ses pieds.

Le silence se prolongea, pendant que Marlène assimilait avec un choc ce qu’elle voyait... Alice avec le commissaire ! _Alice Avril avec Swan Laurence ?? _Le monde devait s’être arrêté de tourner à un moment donné !

  
  


« Alors, c’est donc ça... » Finit par dire la blonde, soufflée.

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu penses, Marlène. » Tenta encore Alice, en faisant un pas vers elle.

  
  


La blonde leva la main de façon péremptoire, inspira profondément en ayant encore du mal à en croire ses oreilles, puis elle passa de l’un à l’autre, dans un silence inconfortable.

  
  


« … Et depuis combien de temps cela dure t-il entre vous ? »

  
  


Alice déglutit et fit une grimace significative :

  
  


« Quelques... semaines ? » Répondit-elle, d’un ton incertain.

« Quelques... » Répéta Marlène avec sidération.

  
  


Jamais elle n’aurait cru que le commissaire puisse avoir une relation suivie pendant aussi longtemps… Et surtout pas avec Alice ! Elle tourna une tête effarée vers Laurence, qui se gratta le crâne, gêné, et détourna le regard. Il rejoignit la rousse, aussi mortifiée que lui.

  
  


« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes ensemble depuis des semaines, et vous n’avez rien dit ? »

« Ensemble… plus ou moins… » Minimisa Laurence avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

Alice lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il rectifia avec empressement :

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, on ne vit pas l'un avec l'autre ! »

  
  


Marlène écarquilla les yeux devant cette idée inconcevable pour elle. Après un nouveau regard noir vers Swan, la rousse se lança dans les explications :

  
  


« On n’a pas osé en parler, parce qu’on ne voulait pas que ça se sache… »

« On s’est tu aussi, parce qu'on ne savait pas non plus où on allait… » Poursuivit Laurence sur le même ton.

« Si ça allait durer... »

« … Ça ne pouvait _pas_ durer. » Rectifia le policier, sur un ton sinistre.

Avril lui adressa un nouveau regard meurtrier.

« Ah, oui ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu’on arrête tout, parce que Marlène vient de découvrir le pot-aux-roses ? »

  
  


Le visage de Laurence se ferma. Alice serra les poings, mécontente.

  
  


« Et c’est toi qui me parlais de peur ?? Qui est celui qui a la trouille maintenant, alors qu’il était le premier à me supplier de continuer, en surmontant mes doutes ? »

« Je t’ai prévenue des conséquences si nous choisissions cette route ! Le scénario catastrophe est en train de se dessiner. D’abord, c’est Marlène qui l’apprend, puis ce seront les autres, et enfin se sera rendu public ! »

« Je t’ai dit que j’aviserai à ce moment là ! »

« Mais il est trop tard, c’est en train de se produire, Avril ! Pas dans une semaine, dix jours, un mois ! Maintenant ! »

« Si Marlène ne dit rien, ça ne se saura pas ! Hein, Marlène, tu peux tenir ta langue ? »

  
  


La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais Laurence la devança en ricanant :

  
  


« Tenir sa langue ? Tu rêves ! Marlène est incapable de garder un secret ! »

« Si on le lui demande, elle le fera, pas vrai, Marlène ? »

  
  


Vexée, la blonde les dévisagea à tour de rôle et releva fièrement le menton.

  
  


« Pourquoi serai-je votre complice ? Vous ne me dites rien ! Vous ne me faites même pas confiance ! »

« Marlène, enfin… Vous voyez bien que nous essayons de trouver une solution ! »

« C’est votre problème ! Débrouillez-vous ! »

  
  


La secrétaire était furieuse et se sentait trahie. Alice se passa les mains sur le visage, puis s’énerva :

  
  


« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On va pas rester là, les bras croisés, en se désolant d’une situation sans issue ? »

  
  


Laurence ne répondit pas et secoua finalement la tête. De son côté, Marlène n’en avait pas fini avec les explications. Elle reprit :

« Quand je pense que vous m’avez joué la comédie tous les deux pendant tout ce temps... Vous avez fait croire à tous ceux qui vous entourent, que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture, alors que… vous êtes constamment fourrés ensemble, à… à faire ce que... ce qu'on fait dans ces moments-là !? »

« Pas tout le temps, non. »

« Comment vous avez pu me faire un truc pareil alors que vous saviez ?? » Explosa la blonde, soudain en colère. « Alice, tu sais combien j’aim… » Elle s’interrompit brutalement et s’éclaircit la voix. « … Et vous, Commissaire ? _Avec Alice ??_... Je ne comprends pas. Comment c’est arrivé entre vous deux ? »

« C’est une question que je me pose souvent... » ironisa Laurence. « Sans doute dans un moment d’égarement... »

« Alors là, tu es gonflé ! » S’écria Alice avec humeur. « C’est pas moi qui suis venue te chercher sur ce coup là ! »

« Je t’ai prévenue et mise en garde, mais non ! Mademoiselle avait envie d’éclaircir la situation ! » Répliqua son compagnon.

« _Éclaircir la situation_ ? C’est l’expression que tu utilises pour désigner nos séances de criquons-criquette ? »

« AVRIL ! » s’écria Laurence, choqué par son franc-parler. Devant Marlène, en plus !

« Oh, ça va, il est temps d’appeler un chat, un chat ! Tu n’es pas le dernier à bouder ton plaisir ! »

  
  


Il serra la mâchoire et se retint d’exploser. Alice reprit plus calmement et expliqua :

« Laurence m’avait demandé de l’aider pour la mission sous couverture chez Prizzi. On était sensé être amants - Oui, je sais, le truc le plus improbable de la Terre ! - Et je me suis retrouvée dans une situation... délicate. »

« Oui. Tu m’as dit que tu avais été agressée par un type bizarre. »

  
  


Avril parut gênée. Visiblement, elle n’était pas entrée dans les détails avec son amie.

« C’était un pervers sexuel. » Précisa Laurence, sombrement.

  
  


A ces mots, Marlène ouvrit des yeux effarés. Il poursuivit d’un ton amer :

  
  


« ... On a failli être découverts et mourir. J’ai laissée Avril me suivre sur l’enquête, parce qu’elle n’était pas bien, d’une part, et que je voulais garder un oeil sur elle, d’autre part. »

« Parce que tu te sentais coupable, oui ! » Alors qu’il protestait, elle ajouta : « Si, Swan ! Tu t’es autoproclamé mon protecteur, alors que je ne t’avais rien demandé ! »

« Mais tu étais quand même ravie de me trouver et tu t’es accrochée à moi comme un chien perdu sans collier ! »

  
  


Cette fois, ce fut Alice qui rongea son frein et elle reconnut :

  
  


« C’est vrai que je n'étais pas bien... De fil en aiguille, Laurence m’a lancé des défis pour que j’arrête de broyer du noir. »

« Comme avec ce saut en parachute... » Souffla Marlène, avec horreur.

« Non, ça, c’est moi, mais c’était l’idée générale... prendre des risques… vivre intensément... »

Alice et Laurence se dévisageaient à présent, en se rappelant l’instant où tout avait basculé dans leur relation.

« … Dans le feu de l’action, on a cédé à ce… besoin… Et puis... »

Laurence déglutit au souvenir des instants qui avaient suivis le saut et leurs premiers baisers. Encore maintenant, la culpabilité le poursuivait toujours. Il s’en voulait encore de l’avoir entraînée dans cette histoire. Dire qu’il aurait pu perdre Avril...

Marlène leur jeta un regard à tour de rôle. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez eux, une acceptation de ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre. Malgré elle, la blonde se mit à sourire devant la fascination qu’ils exerçaient l’un _sur_ l’autre.

« Et puis, vous avez enfin laissé vos cœurs s’exprimer. Vous vous êtes aperçus que vous teniez énormément l’un à l’autre… que vous vous aimiez peut-être ? »

A ces mots, Laurence sembla sortir de sa transe et protesta vivement :

« Je n’ai jamais rien entendu d’aussi ridicule ! Enfin, Marlène, on parle d’Avril et de moi ! Comment voulez-vous faire pire association ? »

  
  


Vexée d’être ainsi rabaissée par son mufle d’amant incapable d’assumer ses choix, Alice s’apprêta à répliquer vertement, mais Marlène ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

  
  


« Justement, Commissaire, Tata Lucette a toujours dit que les contraires s’attiraient ! C’était ce qui les avaient poussés dans les bras l’un de l’autre avec Tonton Léon ! Il n’existait pas un couple plus dépareillé qu’eux, et pourtant, ils s’aimaient à la folie ! »

« Vous oubliez un détail, Marlène... Avril et moi, nous ne sommes pas un couple ! »

« Non, ça, c’est sûr... » grinça la rousse entre ses dents.

  
  


Alice en avait assez entendu pour la soirée. Elle récupéra ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain.

Marlène jeta un regard accusateur au fier Laurence, qui ne s’était pas rendu compte de l’effet de ses paroles acides sur sa maîtresse. Il reprit d’un ton professionnel :

  
  


« Marlène, je vais vous demander de garder le silence sur notre relation jusqu’à la parution du livre d’Avril. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Imaginez ce qu’on pourrait dire de votre amie : _Elle a couché avec un flic pour obtenir toutes ses infos sur l’enquête... C’est une opportuniste... Son travail d’investigation est bidon… Aucune réflexion... _Avril va se faire massacrer par la critique, par des jaloux et être discréditée en un rien de temps, alors qu’elle a joué son rôle activement... Cela mettrait en péril tout ce pour quoi elle s’est battue et même démolir sa carrière de journaliste. »

« Peut-être auriez-vous dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de coucher ensemble, non ? » Lâcha Marlène, encore en colère.

  
  


Admettre qu’ils n’avaient pas pu se résoudre l’un comme l’autre à faire marche arrière, c’était reconnaître que leur relation comptait à leurs yeux. Et ça, Laurence n’était pas prêt à l’affirmer pour sa part. Quant à réfléchir… Il n’avait pas bien eu les idées claires l’un comme l’autre. Les avaient-ils eu tout court d’ailleurs ? Il baissa les yeux, conscient qu’il était tout autant responsable de ce fait qu’Avril. Marlène inspira devant son silence coupable.

  
  


« Très bien. Si c’est important pour Alice, alors je respecterai son choix. En attendant, vous m’avez terriblement déçue tous les deux… Cette défiance, c’est… c’est comme une trahison ! »

  
  


A ces mots, le vindicatif Laurence se hérissa à nouveau :

  
  


« Parce que taire votre relation avec Richard, n’était pas une trahison peut-être ? Vous vous êtes bien gardée de me dire ce qu’il en était ! Votre mensonge monté de toute pièce avec Avril... » Il fit une grimace éloquente. « … C’était lamentable ! »

« Oh ! Si vous ne vous acharniez pas à vouloir régenter ma vie, on n’en serait pas arrivé là ! Mais non, il faut toujours que vous contrôliez tout ! C’est insupportable ! »

« Marlène, je vous interdis... »

« Rien du tout, commissaire ! J’en ai assez de votre comportement autoritaire. J’en ai assez de vous ! Je m’en vais ! Bonne nuit à vous ! »

« Marlène ! Revenez ici !»

  
  


D’un pas décidé, la blonde l’ignora et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée qu’elle claqua en sortant. Laurence grommela quelque chose, puis vit Alice sortir de la salle de bain, toute habillée. Sans un mot, le visage fermé, la rousse prit son blouson et ignora son amant qui la dévisageait, interloqué.

  
  


« Avril ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ton paillasson personnel en a assez de se faire piétiner ! En attendant que tu grandisses, je m’en vais, moi aussi ! »

« Mais tu ne peux pas partir !? »

« Regardes-moi. Je vais actionner mes petites jambes et franchir la porte ! C’est étonnant, non ? Bonne nuit, Laurence ! »

  
  


Et un second claquement se produisit, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un : « _C’est pas bientôt fini ce cirque !_ » furieux, en provenance d’un de ses voisins !

Le policier soupira, se frotta les yeux et murmura :

  
  


« Formidable… Une soirée très réussie… »

Avant de se rendre compte qu’il était très probablement redevenu célibataire…

  
  


_A suivre..._

  
  


_Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez des couples a priori mal assortis dans votre entourage, mais comme Marlène, j'avais un oncle et une tante qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, parfois férocement, toujours avec un humour froid et cynique, mais qui s'adoraient au fond. Un geste tendre, une parole rassurante, et tout était remis en perspective. Le second n'a survécu que six mois au départ de la première. Je me suis servie d'eux comme modèles pour Laurence et Avril._

_Cette dernière scène entre nos héros a été un vrai plaisir jubilatoire à écrire. J'espère avoir réussi à vous replonger in the mood des Petits Meurtres._

_Maintenant qu'ils sont bien fâchés les uns avec les autres, il va falloir les réconcilier tous les trois..._

  
  



	35. La Vengeance d'une Blonde

Le lendemain matin, la tension était extrême dans le bureau de Laurence entre le commissaire et sa secrétaire, qui n’était pas prête à lui pardonner son comportement de la veille. Le visage fermé, Marlène tâchait d’ignorer son patron, bien déterminé quant à lui, à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par sa subordonnée si imparfaite.

Malgré les arguments et les remarques acerbes de Laurence, Marlène tenait bon face au discours de son supérieur, interrompu de nombreuses fois. La blonde sentait les frustrations du commissaire à chaque fois qu’il devait répondre au téléphone ou s’absenter pour aller voir Tricard ou Glissant.

Dès que Laurence revenait, il tâchait de se replonger dans le travail, mais le mutisme et le regard accusateur de Marlène, le renvoyait à son attitude. Finalement, après de multiples tergiversations silencieuses, le policier daigna enfin lui faire des excuses, sur un mode tout de même relativement aigri :

  
  


« Très bien, Marlène, puisque vous le prenez aussi mal, je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses pour le comportement que nous avons eu, Avril et moi. Ça vous va ? »

« Commissaire, si vous voulez que je vous pardonne, il faudra y mettre plus de sincérité... Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que cela suffise ! »

« Je vous ai bien pardonnée votre incartade avec Richard ! »

« Ne détournez pas le propos ! Ce n’est pas mon procès, commissaire, mais le vôtre ! »

  
  


Laurence s’agaça de cet entêtement, pendant que Marlène restait très calme.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions, hein ? Une annonce publique en petit comité, où nous allons vous faire des excuses à tous ? Enfin, _nous_… Il faudrait qu’il y ait _encore_ un “nous” ! »

« Vous n’êtes plus ensemble ? »

  
  


Comme Marlène le dévisageait, troublée, il se rendit compte de la bombe qu’il venait de lâcher et fit la grimace. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha visiblement à tourner ça à son avantage, mais finalement, avoua :

  
  


« Après vos brillantes prestations à toutes deux, Avril a… claqué la porte. »

  
  


Sur le coup, Marlène fut effarée de l’entendre, mais elle se reprit très vite, vexée à nouveau qu’il la considère indirectement comme responsable de leur séparation, et prononça un “Bien fait !” irrévocable, qui plongea le commissaire dans la plus profonde déconvenue.

La condamnation était sans appel. La fierté de Laurence venait d’en prendre un coup, et il renonça à lui faire part du mal être diffus qui l’avait assailli dès son réveil. Perdre Avril de cette manière, c’était un refus d’affronter le jugement des autres et surtout un cuisant constat d’échec qu’il refusait de regarder en face. Farouchement, il s’isola dans le travail, en ressassant un scénario arrangé pour ménager son ego, et en écartant la vérité une fois de plus, à savoir qu’il s’était comporté comme un idiot avec Avril.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Au même moment, seule dans son studio de fortune, Alice était d’humeur morose et tentait de rayer Laurence de sa vie. Sans grand succès, à vrai dire… L’écriture du livre ne faisait que la renvoyer inlassablement vers le commissaire et les heures qu’ils avaient passées ensemble. Avec un moral au ras des pâquerettes, elle décida de faire une pause.

Dans ces instants de déprime, la rousse découvrait à quel point elle s’était entichée de son mufle de policier. Les regards échangés, les gestes tendres, les baisers doux, les mots spontanément lâchés dans un soupir, au coeur d’une étreinte, tout ce qu’elle pensait sincère... tout cela faisait mal à présent et avait un goût amer. Les yeux d’Alice s’étaient transformés en fontaines aux souvenirs des moments de complicité partagée, à présent gâchés. Comme les mouchoirs humides sur son lit, les regrets s’accumulaient dans son coeur désoeuvré.

Pourtant, la fierté et surtout la colère la faisaient tenir. Pas question qu’elle cède cette fois et qu’elle retourne vers Laurence, il allait apprendre de quel bois elle était faite ! Refusant de continuer à se morfondre et séchant ses larmes, Avril sortit avec son appareil photo et se promena à pieds dans le centre de Lille, puis revint à _La Voix du Nord_, pour s’enquérir d’un sujet de reportage auprès de Jourdeuil, ravi de retrouver sa petite journaliste.

Elle devait travailler pour penser à autre chose que cet handicapé du sentiment qui lui faisait croire qu’il s’intéressait à elle et était en réalité incapable d’assumer ses actes, et surtout ce qu’il ressentait. Car elle en était sûre : Laurence ne pouvait pas ne pas éprouver quelque chose pour elle, c’était impossible, ou alors, cela signifiait qu’elle n’avait rien compris et s’était faite tout un film à son sujet… Cet aveuglement probable attisait sa colère, et la colère était encore ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour oublier le policier !

Pourtant, le soir même, elle se rendit chez Marlène. La secrétaire lui ouvrit et découvrit le visage défait de la rousse et ses yeux rougis par de nouveaux pleurs. La blonde n’eut pas à coeur de lui fermer la porte au nez, et les deux amies se dévisagèrent en se comprenant immédiatement.

  
  


« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda la rousse d’une petite voix.

« Oh, Alice... Bien sûr. »

  
  


Avril pénétra dans l’appartement bonbonnière de Marlène. Mal à l’aise, la rouquine resta dans le petit salon coloré sans trop savoir quoi faire d’elle-même. La journée avait été horrible et elle avait vraiment besoin que Marlène lui remonte le moral.

  
  


« Viens, Alice. Viens, je vais te faire un chocolat, et tu vas me raconter. »

« Merci. »

  
  


Elles s'installèrent peu après autour de deux tasses fumantes et des petits gâteaux.

  
  


« Marlène, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. C’est vraiment pas chic qu’on t’ai rien dit. On savait que tu allais mal le prendre, alors on a eu peur de te l’annoncer… Je me rends compte maintenant qu’on a vraiment été nul sur ce coup... »

  
  


Alice semblait si malheureuse que la blonde lui pardonna immédiatement tout. Marlène hocha la tête.

  
  


« Et si tu m’expliquais plutôt ?… Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait votre compte tous les deux. Vous n’arrêtez pas de vous chamailler, pour un oui, pour un non, toujours à vous asticoter jusqu’à ce que l’un de vous explose... Comment vous avez réussi à en arriver là ? »

« On est comme deux aimants, Laurence et moi, on s’est toujours repoussé quand on présentait le même visage insupportable, infernal... Et puis, les pôles se sont inversés, je suppose… Je me suis sentie tellement mal après mon agression, dépouillée d’une part de moi-même et salie, j’étais tellement vulnérable et paumée… J’ai bien vu que Laurence se sentait coupable, il savait pas comment se rattrapper... J’avais besoin de quelqu’un près de moi et il était le seul à comprendre ce qu’il m’était arrivé sans que j’ai un mot à dire... »

  
  


Alice haussa les épaules.

  
  


« Je crois qu’on s’est trouvé comme ça... Il a détourné mon attention de mes préoccupations, tout en me soutenant par sa seule présence. C’était juste réconfortant... Et puis, on a joué à Cap’ et pas Cap’ comme les sales gosses qu’on est, sans penser qu’on irait jusqu’au bout… » Elle se mit à rire avec amertume. « Tu nous connais ? Aucun n’a voulu céder un pouce de terrain… La fierté, l’orgueil... » Elle parut encore plus abattue. « … Enfin, maintenant, ça n’a plus beaucoup d’importance. »

« Il m’a dit que tu l’avais quitté, c’est vrai ? »

« Tu l’as entendu comme moi hier soir ? Il s’est vraiment comporté comme le dernier des salauds en minimisant tout ce qu’on a vécu ! Et il est d’une mauvaise foi et d’une lâcheté, comme c’est pas permis ! Si ce minable agit comme ça devant toi, qu’est-ce que ce sera devant les autres ? »

« Quand je pense que tu me mettais en garde contre lui, c’est toi qui en fait les frais maintenant... Tu as bien eu raison de partir. »

  
  


Comme Alice baissait la tête en se mordant les lèvres, Marlène lui prit les mains.

  
  


« Alice, c’est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? C’est le commissaire, après tout… Tu sais comment il est avec les femmes avec qui il couche. »

« On croit toujours que ça sera différent... C’est lui qui a raison, j’suis une andouille, toujours à courir après une licorne ! »

« Non, Alice ! Ne dis pas ça ! On a toute vécu cette même situation au moins une fois ! Et puis, on ne peut pas s’empêcher d’espérer ! Regarde, Richard et moi, on a réussi à se trouver, même si on n’a aucune certitude. »

  
  


Alice releva une tête pitoyable, les yeux à nouveau emplis de larmes.

  
  


« J’ai vu comment Richard te regarde… Il t’aime, lui, c’est sûr... »

« Oh, Alice… » La blonde était profondément peinée pour son amie. « … C’est dur à ce point ?

« A en crever, Marlène. »

  
  


La blonde ouvrit des yeux effarés devant cet aveu significatif.

  
  


« Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile… » Continua la rousse, avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus. « … Non, mais tu as vu ce mufle ?? En privé, il me tient un discours attentionné, il est présent... Tu apparais, et là, ce fumier fait son macho insupportable en me traitant comme quantité négligeable et la dernière des imbéciles ! »

« Je sais. Tu te rends compte ? Ce matin, il en était à me faire le reproche d’être venue et d’avoir découvert la vérité ! Il a fini par s’excuser, mais il n’était pas du tout sincère. »

« Peuh ! Il s’en fiche totalement ! Peut-être même qu’il attendait que ça et qu’il se réjouit d’être débarrassé de moi ! »

« Je crois surtout que sa maudite fierté l’empêche de dire qu’il est avec toi, surtout devant d’autres personnes. »

« Mais je lui fais honte ou quoi ?? Bon sang ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur le boulet de service, incapable d’assumer ses actes ? » Alice secoua la tête, incrédule. « Mon aveuglement m’effraie, Marlène. Je le savais pourtant ! Nan mais, comment j’ai pu me laisser embobiner par lui en pensant une minute qu’il pouvait être un véritable ami et même plus ? »

« Ne t’en veux pas, Alice, le commissaire est comme il est... Un beau parleur charmant quand il s'en donne la peine… Dis-moi, il t’a au moins dit pourquoi il était avec toi ? »

« Mais, même pas, en fait ! » Réalisa soudain la rousse. « On couche ensemble et je sais pas ce qu’il pense réellement à mon sujet... à part que je suis probablement un bon coup ! »

« Alice ! » s’exclama la blonde, choquée.

« Ben, quoi ? Il m’a pas larguée après la première nuit, ni les suivantes ! »

« Enfin, Alice, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on bâtit une relation ! »

« Mais c’est pas ce qu’on cherchait non plus ! Enfin, je crois... Je suis tellement paumée, Marlène... »

« Tu regrettes d'être partie ? »

« Non... oui... Oh, je sais plus. » Des larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. « Façon, c’était condamné d’avance… On n’a rien à faire ensemble, lui et moi, hein ? »

  
  


Marlène prit sa main dans les siennes et la serra.

  
  


« Si tu réagis aussi mal, c’est que vous devez avoir tissé un lien fort tous les deux. Quoi qu’il en dise, il ne serait pas resté avec toi, s’il n’était pas un minimum… intéressé. »

« Non, Marlène, il n’est pas amoureux, si c’est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Tu n’en sais rien, Alice. Connaissant le commissaire, il cache probablement ce qu’il ressent, c’est ce qu’il fait toujours, de peur qu’on utilise ça contre lui. »

  
  


Alice haussa les épaules et une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une seconde.

  
  


« Laisse-moi lui parler, tirer les choses au clair... »

« Non ! S’il n’est pas fichu de se rendre compte tout seul du mal qu’il fait, ça ne sert à rien ! Sur bien des choses, il est immature, mais jamais il ne l’admettra, et ça ne sert à rien de l’acculer pour lui faire entendre raison sur ce point, crois-moi. »

  
  


Marlène fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant visiblement, puis eut soudain un sourire.

  
  


« Tu sais quoi, Alice ? Je n’en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. »

« Hein ? »

« Je viens d’avoir une idée... »

  
  


Et Marlène exposa à sa meilleure amie son plan pour donner une bonne leçon à Laurence.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


_ Quelques jours plus tard... _

  
  


« Swan ? Tu m’écoutes ? »

« Pardonnes-moi, Anne-Marie, tu disais ? »

  
  


Cassel considéra son ami avec attention. La magistrate avait bien remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de Laurence et sa petite mine. Elle attribuait sa fatigue à son acharnement au travail, au manque de sommeil, mais peut-être y avait-il une autre raison, d’autant qu’il n’avait guère été bavard de toute la soirée ?

Une fois par semaine, ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour parler de manière informelle, et surtout, pas de travail. Ce soir, ils sortaient du théâtre et prenaient un verre au bar de l’Excelsior, avant qu’il la raccompagne chez elle. Dans un coin, le pianiste jouait tranquillement des airs jazzy dans une ambiance feutrée et selecte.

  
  


« Tu es ailleurs. Tu as des soucis ? »

« Non, rien… »

  
  


La magistrate soupira. Elle le connaissait trop bien et ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce mensonge.

  
  


« Bon, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

  
  


Laurence resta silencieux en se perdant dans la contemplation de son whisky. Doucement, il fit tourner les glaçons en écoutant leurs tintements clairs contre le verre. Cassel s’inquiéta devant son mutisme.

  
  


« Tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué ton changement d’attitude ces dernières semaines ? » Reprit-elle, absolument pas décidée à lâcher le morceau. « Cette impression que tu marches sur l’eau ? Cette arrogance, comme si rien ne te résiste ? Ce n’est pas seulement la résolution de l’affaire et le battage médiatique autour de ton succès qui te donnent des ailes… Tu es avec elle, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Elle ? »

« Alice. »

  
  


Cette fois, il grogna et but une gorgée d’alcool. Il y eut un long silence, puis finalement il lâcha de façon neutre :

  
  


«_ Étais_. »

  
  


Cassel enregistra avec un choc la double nouvelle. Ainsi, ils n’étaient déjà plus ensemble. Un petit tour, et puis s’en va… sauf qu’ils n'avaient probablement pas mis un terme à leur liaison et à sept années d’amitié orageuse sans faire de vagues.

  
  


« Oh, Swan… Qu’est-ce que tu as foiré pour qu’elle s’en aille ? »

  
  


_Parce que, bien évidemment, c’est ma faute_... Laurence secoua la tête et eut un ricanement amer.

  
  


« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que c’est de mon fait ? »

« Oh, s’il-te-plaît ! »

  
  


On ne côtoyait pas une personne intimement pendant une année sans découvrir certaines vérités sur son partenaire, comme une propension certaine de sa part à faire preuve de mauvaise foi ou à ne jamais reconnaître ses erreurs… Tel était Laurence, et Cassel avait dû composer avec en son temps.

Ce n’était pas non plus un secret pour elle de savoir qu’au fond Laurence ne s’aimait pas beaucoup. Bien évidemment, il ne l’aurait jamais admis ouvertement ou même affiché, mais c’était dans ces moments de rare fragilité qu’il dévoilait les pans cachés de sa personnalité, en faisant preuve de cynisme vis-à-vis de lui-même.

  
  


« Et maintenant, tu regrettes d’avoir laisser ton orgueil prendre le dessus ? »

« Même pas, figures-toi. »

« C’était ce que tu souhaitais ? Qu’elle parte en endossant toute la responsabilité de votre rupture ? »

  
  


Silence sur toute la ligne. Ou il avait été parfaitement lâche, ou le mal était plus profond. A voir sa mine sinistre, Cassel opta pour la seconde solution. Alice avait dû le larguer sans préméditation de sa part et il accusait le coup. La magistrate eut envie de le secouer pour qu’il réagisse.

  
  


« Tu vas persister comme ça longtemps dans ton aveuglement et ton déni ? »

« Je n’ai pas encore décidé. »

« Enfin, Swan, qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Qu'elle revienne ?»

  
  


Il termina son double whisky en faisant une grimace, puis tourna la tête vers elle.

  
  


« Si vous voulez tout savoir, Madame le juge, j’ai bien la ferme intention de terminer cette soirée bourré comme un coing ! »

  
  


Incrédule, Cassel leva un sourcil pendant qu’il faisait signe au barman de lui resservir la même chose.

Elle avait bien remarqué sa voix plus grave, son débit de paroles plus lent, signe que l’alcool commençait à agir sur lui. Rarement il buvait, mais le peu de fois où elle l’avait vu ainsi, c’était pour faire taire sa douleur ou alors sa culpabilité. Et si c’étaient les deux en même temps ce soir ?

  
  


« Swan, il y a quelque chose à sauver ou tu as tellement tout fichu en l’air que c’est irrécupérable ? »

« Je suppose que ça dépend d’Avril. »

« C'est toujours la faute des autres, hein ? Tu ne vas pas aller lui présenter des excuses ? C’est pourtant le premier pas à faire si... »

« Premier pas que je ne ferai pas... » La coupa t-il, irrité. « Maintenant si tu veux bien arrêter de parler d’elle, je t’en serais reconnaissant. »

  
  


Cassel ne tint pas compte de l’avertissement et eut un geste d’humeur.

  
  


« Tu as vraiment le pire caractère de cochon que je connaisse ! Tu préfères tout sacrifier par orgueil, ta relation, même ton amitié avec Alice, plutôt que d’essayer d’arranger les choses entre vous ? »

« Cette guignole m’a dit qu’il fallait que je grandisse ! » Vexé, il secoua la tête et marmonna entre ses dents : « Ce n’est pas cette petite morveuse qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

« Alors, c’est moi qui te le dis, en toute amitié ! Arrête de faire ton fier, Swan, secoues-toi et va t’excuser ! Ce n’est pas quand tu l’auras définitivement perdue qu’il faudra venir te plaindre ! »

« Anne-Marie, tu m’as déjà vu pleurnicher à cause d’une femme ? »

  
  


Cassel le considéra en silence, avant de lâcher avec dérision un « Non, bien sûr » des plus acides. A son commentaire, il éprouva le besoin de se justifier :

  
  


« D’abord, Avril n’est pas exempte de tout reproche ! Si elle n’est pas fichue capable d’encaisser ce que j’ai à lui dire, alors nous n’avons rien à faire ensemble ! »

« Et ménager les susceptibilités, ça te passe complètement au dessus de la tête ? Elle doit probablement souffrir de la situation autant que tu en souffres ! »

« N’importe quoi ! »

« Il faut que vous dialoguiez, Swan… Il faut que vous puissiez vous dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur, sans que ça tourne à la bataille d’egos ou à la foire d’empoigne entre vous ! »

« Quand il gèlera en enfer, Anne-Marie ! »

« Franchement, qu’est-ce que ça te coûte de faire le premier pas ? Tu as tout à y gagner : son estime, son respect et surtout, son pardon. »

« Je n’ai rien à me faire pardonner. C’est cette iconoclaste qui m’infantilise ! »

« Être adulte, Swan, c’est apprendre de ses erreurs et les reconnaître, pas laisser son orgueil dominer son comportement ! »

  
  


Laurence descendit son verre cul-sec et la dévisagea :

  
  


« Désolé, je ne fais pas de concessions. C’est un aveu de faiblesse ! »

  
  


_Quel tête de mule ! _Cassel se souvenait qu’ils avaient eu deux ou trois clashes dans leur propre relation. C’était elle qui était revenue à chaque fois vers lui, en prenant tout le blâme. Jamais il n’avait fait un pas vers elle, montrer une quelconque volonté d’apaisement, mais après tout, c’était elle qui avait été amoureuse de lui. Même quand son revanchard d’ex-mari les avait faits muter chacun à un bout opposé de la France, Laurence n’avait manifesté aucun état d’âme. C’était juste la fin d’une histoire pour lui, une nouvelle page à tourner.

Alors que ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux… Laurence était touché, blessé, pas seulement dans son orgueil et dans son ego, mais aussi dans ses _sentiments_...

  
  


« Swan, tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? » demanda t-elle le plus calmement possible en se doutant de la réponse.

  
  


Il se contenta de détourner le regard.

  
  


« Ce n’est pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu’elle te reproche en réalité... » Cassel posa la main sur son bras pour avoir toute son attention. Doucement, elle ajouta : « Quand on aime quelqu’un, on n’a aucun contrôle... C’est ça l’amour. Être totalement impuissant, sans défense… Il faut que tu apprennes à l’accepter. »

  
  


Il fit encore un “non” entêté du chef. Cassel comprit que ce n’était pas son attitude qui était en cause, mais bien ce qu’il ressentait pour Avril. Elle poursuivit :

  
  


« Le bonheur est la seule chose qui se double si on le partage... Tu veux son bonheur, et le tien par extension ? Alors, enlève ton armure et prends ce qu’elle t’offre si généreusement. C’est en ça que tu grandiras… »

  
  


Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, les yeux troublés. Doucement, Cassel lui serra le bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il était temps pour elle de prendre congé pour qu’il réfléchisse à tout ça, en espérant que le cérébral trop envahissant en lui laisse enfin s’exprimer le sentimental complètement étouffé.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Le lendemain de sa cuite, Marlène vit arriver le commissaire avec des lunettes de soleil qu’il ne quitta pas de la mâtinée. Après les politesses d’usage, ils n’échangèrent pas trois mots, toujours en froid. Le policier ne bougeait pas, accoudé à son bureau, à tel point que Marlène se demandait s’il ne dormait pas.

Laurence n’avait pas l’air en forme, mais pas question pour Marlène de lui accorder de l’intérêt ou de céder à la pitié, comme elle le faisait avant que Richard n’entre dans sa vie ! Après ce qu’il avait fait à Alice, la blonde n’allait pas plaindre le policier, il n’avait que ce qu’il méritait.

Car la secrétaire avait incidemment découvert à quel point la rousse était affectée par cette séparation forcée. Quand Alice la croyait endormie, Marlène entendait les sanglots étouffés en provenance de la chambre voisine. Elle se désolait alors pour son amie, et en voulait à son odieux patron de la faire souffrir ainsi. La révolte grondait en elle, et Dieu seul savait que la douce Marlène pouvait être parfois dure !

La blonde avait décidé de réserver à Laurence un traitement particulier. Les fois où le téléphone sonnait, le commissaire sursautait et Marlène attendait un peu avant de décrocher, jusqu’à ce qu’il émette un grognement qui tenait plus de l’ours que de l’être civilisé…

Elle se mit également à utiliser le vieux taille-crayons à manivelle qui crissait horriblement. Comme elle prenait son temps, Laurence n'en put plus au bout du troisième crayon à papier. Il est vrai que c'était _très_ crispant...

Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche qui se poursuivit quand Laurence lui demanda d’une voix d’outre-tombe :

  
  


_«_ Marlène, s’il vous plaît ? Vous auriez la gentillesse de m’apporter un verre d’eau ? »

  
  


La secrétaire releva la tête de son magazine en le fixant avec indifférence.

  
  


« La gentillesse ?... Non, elle est épuisée, tout comme la loyauté, d’ailleurs. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

  
  


Et la blonde replongea dans sa revue en ignorant la demande de son supérieur. Laurence resta un moment immobile, avant de se lever péniblement. Il sortit et revint dix minutes plus tard, un verre à la main, dans lequel crépitait un cachet effervescent, sans doute pour sa gueule de bois. Marlène continua à l’ignorer. _Qu’il rôtisse dans son enfer personnel !_

Sentant que l'atmosphère était lourde, Laurence décida d'aller prendre l’air. La secrétaire put enfin appeler Avril.

  
  


« Alors, ça avance ? » Demanda t-elle à la rousse, en passant sous silence l’état de leur ami.

« On n’a plus qu’à nettoyer et c’est bon. »

« Parfait. Je vais sortir déjeuner et quand je reviendrai, je lui montrerai la lettre. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? »

  
  


Marlène repensa à la tête sinistre du commissaire.

  
  


« Crois-moi, Alice, ça va fonctionner. »

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Les placards étaient vides, les meubles dépareillés rangés de façon impersonnelle. Même la décoration cheap et mauvais goût d’Avril avec ses photos tirées de magazines pulp avait disparu, laissant des contours plus sombres sur les murs à présent sans vie. Tout avait été soigneusement nettoyé. Avril n’avait laissé aucun indice.

Avec lassitude, Laurence s’assit sur le vieux matelas et contempla la petite chambre de bonne en silence. Il n’avait pas encore tout à fait les idées claires, mais suffisamment pour comprendre la situation. Il ne restait plus rien de la jeune femme qui avait vécue en ce lieu. Elle était partie, et avec elle, son énergie et sa rage de vivre.

Ainsi, elle avait mis son plan à exécution. La lettre adressée à Marlène disait qu’elle quittait Lille pour commencer une nouvelle vie, sans indiquer où elle allait. Et dire qu’elle n’avait même pas eu le courage de lui écrire pour lui annoncer que leur _collaboration_ était terminée...

Désemparé, Laurence serra la mâchoire et se frotta le front. La migraine qui tambourinait à nouveau sous son crâne l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il balaya d’un dernier regard la petite chambre et se leva. Il était inutile de rester dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

En partant, Laurence s’arrêta chez la concierge de l’immeuble et l’interrogea. Avril avait bien déménagé ses affaires en compagnie d’un homme. Puis, elle avait tout simplement rendu la clé ce matin et était partie. _Bon débarras !_

Qui était cet inconnu avec lequel Avril avait pris la poudre d’escampette ? Involontairement, un pincement de jalousie étreignit le coeur de Laurence. La concierge décrivit un individu tout à fait commun. _Beau garçon et bien plus jeune que vous_… ajouta la perfide mégère, habituée à le voir régulièrement monter au dernier étage pour, sans doute, fricoter avec sa maîtresse... Le regard dégoûté qui accompagna le commentaire en disait long sur les turpitudes et les trop nombreuses fréquentations masculines d’Avril, dans un immeuble dit respectable.

Laurence ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la vieille fille frustrée et médisante. Il s’en alla et se rendit à _La Voix du Nord_.

Il n’eut pas à frapper à la porte du bureau d’Avril, elle était grande ouverte. Un inconnu travaillait, assis à la table, et leva la tête en lui demandant :

  
  


« Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Je cherche Alice Avril. »

« Elle ne travaille plus ici. »

  
  


Laurence le remercia, puis alla frapper chez le rédacteur en chef, qui se rembrunit en le voyant.

  
  


« Ah, commissaire… Quel mauvais vent vous amène ? »

« Avril. Où est-elle ? »

« Aucune idée. Elle m’a une fois de plus flanqué sa démission à la figure il y a quelques jours, et puis, elle est partie sans une explication... J’ai l’habitude. »

« Vous croyez qu’elle va revenir ? »

« Avec elle, on ne sait jamais ! » Jourdeuil vit la mine soucieuse et froissée du policier, et reprit son sérieux : « Vous craignez qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Merci, Jourdeuil. »

« Hé ? Je peux en profiter pour vous présenter votre nouveau correspondant ? »

  
  


Mais le policier avait déjà tourné les talons. Jourdeuil resta dubitatif un moment, puis n’y pensa plus. Il avait un journal à faire tourner.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


« Alors ? Vous l’avez vue ? » Demanda Marlène, dès que Laurence pénétra dans le bureau.

« Non... Avril a disparu, corps et biens. Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

« Vous l'avez cherchée partout ? »

« Je suis allé dans les lieux qu’elle fréquente habituellement. Personne ne l’a vue depuis plusieurs jours. »

« Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? Alice est peut-être en danger ! »

  
  


Laurence soupira. Pour rentrer dans ses grâces, il avait cédé à la demande de Marlène après avoir lu la lettre qu’Avril avait adressée à la blonde. Ça avait été un choc d’apprendre que la rousse quittait tout pour repartir à zéro. Encore plus partagé que d’ordinaire, il voulait à la fois ne pas courir après la journaliste et savoir tout de même si elle allait bien.

  
  


« Mais enfin, commissaire, il faut que vous la retrouviez ! » s’angoissa Marlène. « Il peut lui être arrivé n’importe quoi ! »

« On ne l’a pas enlevée, bon sang ! » S’agaça t-il. « Elle est partie volontairement s’installer ailleurs ! Je ne peux pas la considérer comme une personne disparue ! »

« Alice a coupé les ponts pour s’éloigner de vous ! » Marlène l’accusa et le regarda de travers. « Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, si vous ne vous étiez pas comportés comme des idiots tous les deux ! »

« Des idiots ?? Marlène, je vous rappelle que c’est Avril qui m’a quitté ! Pas l’inverse ! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de l’idée de génie que vous avez eue tous les deux de coucher ensemble ! »

« Et se disputer avec votre meilleure amie, c’était une idée formidable, peut-être ? Si vous aviez été là pour elle, elle ne se serait pas envolée avec un inconnu rencontré dans un bar il y a quelques jours ! »

  
  


Laissant enfin libre cours à son agacement, Laurence se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau pour faire taire ses frustrations et cette culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis le départ d’Avril.

  
  


« Alice est partie avec... un autre homme ? »

« C’est ce qu’il semblerait. »

« Alors, là… Mais vous en êtes sûr ? »

« L’une des serveuses du “Splendide” a aperçu Avril boire en compagnie d’un _garçon plutôt pas mal_, pour la citer ! Selon sa concierge, votre amie était avec un _beau jeune homme_ ! Peuh !... Le même pauvre type probablement ramassé par dépit, après que cette inconsciente eût bu quelques bières !! »

  
  


Heureusement que le commissaire n’avait pas tous ses esprits, sinon il se serait aperçu que Marlène l’observait discrètement et notait avec satisfaction les effets dévastateurs de la jalousie sur lui. Dans ses propos, dans son attitude, cela se voyait qu’il bouillait intérieurement et qu’il essayait de contenir une colère prête à s'exprimer.

  
  


« Un beau jeune homme… » répéta t-elle, histoire de bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

  
  


Marlène n’était pas cruelle mais le déroulement de son plan nécessitait des mesures extrêmes avec lui. Irrité, Laurence joua silencieusement de la mâchoire en accélérant le pas. La cocotte minute n’était pas loin d’exploser, encore un petit effort...

  
  


« Alice doit éprouver l’envie de tourner rapidement la page après vous et de vous oublier. »

« Ça tombe bien parce que, moi aussi, j’ai envie de l'oublier ! » hurla t-il soudain.

  
  


Et dans un cri de rage, il balaya le pot à crayons posé sur son bureau d’un revers de la main ! Marlène resta quelques secondes interdite devant son brusque accès de fureur. Elle avait obtenu ce qu’elle voulait : savoir s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Alice, ce qui semblait être le cas. A présent, il convenait de marcher sur des oeufs et de reculer stratégiquement.

La porte s’ouvrit cependant, et Carmouille, attirée par l’éclat de Laurence, passa discrètement la tête pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Marlène lui fit rapidement signe de ne rien dire et de ne pas entrer. Avec un hochement de tête, l’agent se retira.

Alors que le commissaire lui tournait le dos en soufflant bruyamment, Marlène alla tranquillement ramasser les stylos qui avaient volés dans la pièce. Le silence se prolongea. Une fois calmé, Laurence se redressa et se retourna comme si de rien n’était.

  
  


« Bon débarras... » Finit-il par dire calmement, en faisant preuve de mauvaise foi et en tentant de minimiser ce qu’il venait de se passer. « Ça ne sert à rien de s’accrocher à une histoire, lorsqu’elle est terminée. »

« C’est en effet le plus raisonnable, commissaire. »

  
  


Il y eut un nouveau silence gêné entre eux, et Laurence reprit ses allers et venues dans le bureau, incapable de tenir en place plus de deux secondes.

C’était comme si la réalité le rattrapait d’un coup et qu'il réalisait soudain avec effroi ce que perdre Avril signifiait. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine, comme s’il allait éclater, ses mains étaient froides et moites et son estomac se tordait devant la perspective sombre de continuer sans celle qui occupait ses pensées, et ce, bien malgré toutes ses dénégations.

Marlène le dévisagea et s'aperçut qu'il était devenu aussi blanc que sa chemise. La crispation de ses traits indiquait qu'il était aux prises avec de graves et sombres réflexions. En réalité, une boule serrait la gorge de Laurence et il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

  
  


« Est-ce que vous… regrettez ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda t-elle, pour le distraire.

  
  


Aucune réponse n’était appropriée, alors il se tut en sentant une bouffée d’anxiété l’étreindre brusquement, accompagnée de fourmillements dans les mains et de bourdonnements d’oreille qui s'intensifiaient de secondes en secondes. Incapable d’avaler quelque chose depuis le réveil, il sentait à présent poindre un malaise qu’il identifia immédiatement avec une nouvelle montée d’angoisse. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le décès de Maillol...

Il essaya tant bien que mal de chasser la sensation plus que désagréable de sombrer inexorablement. Marlène l’entendit prendre de profondes inspirations comme s’il était oppressé et cherchait de l’air… Elle se leva, alors qu’il posait les mains sur son bureau pour s’accrocher à quelque chose de tangible.

  
  


« Commissaire, vous allez bien ? »

  
  


Un violent frisson traversa Laurence au même moment, suivi d’un second et il dut s’appuyer contre son bureau, en tentant de contenir des tremblements involontaires dans tout son corps. Marlène s’avança vers lui avec anxiété.

  
  


« Vous devriez vous asseoir, vous n’avez pas l’air bien du tout. »

« Vous pouvez ouvrir… la fenêtre, s’il-vous-plaît ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix gutturale.

  
  


Elle s’exécuta pendant que Laurence se traînait vers son fauteuil et s'y laissait tomber. En tremblant, il desserra le noeud de sa cravate et ouvrit maladroitement le col de sa chemise. Marlène accourut aussitôt à ses côtés et le dévisagea avec un début de panique. Il était vraiment mal.

  
  


« Ne bougez pas, commissaire, je reviens avec Tim. »

  
  


Laurence ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre en inspirant profondément. Il sentait à présent une sueur glacée dans son dos, sur son visage, et ne comprenait pas comment son corps échappait à son contrôle à ce point. Il fallait qu’il arrête de penser à Avril, qu’il se concentre sur quelque chose de positif, mais difficile à faire quand tout vous ramenait vers l’objet de vos désirs, le manque affectif, l’inquiétude et l’absence qui pesait sur vous. Elle avait tout de même disparu, bon sang !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, toujours aussi mal, Glissant était à ses côtés et lui prenait le pouls. Dans le dos du légiste, Carmouille apparut, accompagnée de Tricard, et Marlène, terriblement inquiète.

  
  


« Commissaire, vous avez absorbé quelque chose récemment ? » Demanda Glissant.

« Une... aspirine. »

« Vous êtes livide, fébrile et vous avez du mal à respirer. Des antécédents d'allergies, d’asthmes peut-être ? »

« Non… pas d’allergies. »

« Des douleurs dans la poitrine et le bras gauche ? »

« Je ne suis pas en train… de faire une crise cardiaque, Glissant. J’ai des... fourmillements... dans les deux mains… et l’impression d’avoir… un poids sur la poitrine... qui m’empêche… de respirer. »

« Ah… fourmillements dans les mains qui remontent dans les bras avec des sensations de froid ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a, Glissant ? » Demanda Tricard.

« Rien de grave. Le commissaire fait juste une attaque de panique. »

« Quoi ??... Mais pas du tout !... Vous racontez… n’importe quoi ! »

  
  


Laurence avait toujours autant de mal à respirer. Son visage en sueur n’avait pas repris ses couleurs normales.

  
  


« Désolé, commissaire, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous avez d’autres. Vous avez eu une contrariété récemment ? »

  
  


Comme Laurence secouait la tête en se taisant, Marlène prit sur elle de répondre à sa place :

  
  


« Le commissaire se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Alice. Elle a disparu ! » S'écria Marlène en se tordant les mains. « Il est parti à sa recherche sans la trouver. »

  
  


Laurence lança un coup d’œil furieux vers sa secrétaire.

  
  


« Je ne m’inquiète pas… une seule seconde… pour cette tête de mule ! » Dit-il sèchement.

« Et moi, je sais reconnaître quelqu’un avec une sévère gueule de bois ! » S’écria Carmouille, en mettant son grain de sel dans la conversation. Elle l'avait vu arriver avec ses lunettes noires. « On n’a plus vingt ans, commissaire, les lendemains de cuite sont difficiles ? »

« Je n’ai rien… à vous dire… Carmouille ! »

« Ou alors, on a un gros chagrin d’amour ? Enfin une qui en fait baver au Casanova de pacotille ? »

  
  


Laurence sembla encore plus mal et gémit. Glissant dut intervenir.

  
  


« Oh, oh, ça suffit, là ! Vous n’arrangez rien avec vos commentaires, Arlette ! Sortez, ou pour le coup, le commissaire va nous faire un vrai malaise ! »

« Peuh ! Toujours à faire son intéressant celui-là ! »

« Arlette, s’il-te-plaît, le commissaire a besoin de calme... » Tempéra Tricard, en la reconduisant vers la sortie. « … Glissant ? vous me le remettez sur pied, hein ? » en indiquant de la tête son enquêteur de choc.

  
  


Une fois la porte fermée, Glissant se tourna vers Laurence, qui avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et faisait des exercices de respiration pour se détendre.

  
  


« Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, commissaire ? Alice a vraiment disparu ? »

  
  


Ce fut Marlène qui répondit avant Laurence :

  
  


« Elle a déménagé sans laisser d’adresse. »

« Marlène… non... » Implora Laurence.

« Commissaire, on peut le dire à Tim. Il sait garder un secret. »

  
  


Les yeux de Glissant passèrent de l’un à l’autre, et il les interrompit :

  
  


« Vous savez, j’ai compris. Alice m’a tout dit. »

« Elle vous a dit quoi, Glissant ? » Demanda Laurence, en se tendant à nouveau.

« Pour Marlène et Richard… Qu’ils étaient ensemble et que vous n’étiez pas au courant... »

  
  


Inconsciemment, Laurence relâcha son souffle, soulagé. Si ce n’était que ça...

  
  


« … Faut pas vous mettre la rate au court-bouillon, commissaire. Vous devriez être heureux que notre Marlène connaisse enfin le bonheur. J'ai bien fini par l'accepter, pourquoi pas vous ? »

  
  


Laurence hocha la tête avec un sourire gêné et lança un coup d’oeil entendu vers sa secrétaire. La blonde lui retourna un rictus désolé. Glissant surprit son expression et se douta qu’il y avait autre chose.

  
  


« … Mais c’est pas ça en fait, n’est-ce pas ? »

  
  


Comme Laurence se renfrognait et ne disait rien, Glissant eut un sourire et demanda à Marlène :

  
  


« Il s’est passé quoi exactement ? Ça a un rapport avec Alice ? »

  
  


Marlène implora du regard son patron, qui fit non de la tête encore une fois. La blonde parut gênée et répondit en hésitant :

  
  


« Le commissaire et Alice ont eu... »

« Marlène, non ! »

« … Des mots ? Vous vous êtes engueulé avec elle ? Vous avez sans doute dépassé les bornes, et c’est pour ça qu’elle est partie ? » Avança Glissant. Il se mit à rire. « Mais Alice va revenir, si c’est ça qui vous inquiète, elle n’est pas rancunière ! »

  
  


Marlène fit non de la tête. Laurence poussa un soupir inhabituel. Glissant se rendit compte qu’on ne se rendait pas malade à ce point parce qu’on venait de se disputer avec quelqu’un.

  
  


« Alors, quoi ? »

« Je suis… Enfin, j’étais avec Avril. » Lâcha finalement Laurence avec réticence et lassitude.

« Et... ? » Demanda Glissant en haussant les épaules, sans comprendre où le commissaire voulait en venir.

  
  


Marlène rassembla discrètement le bout des doigts de ses deux mains et mima un baiser avec sa bouche. Glissant fronça les sourcils, pendant que Marlène recommençait.

Et soudain, Tim comprit le message en ouvrant de grands yeux.

  
  


« Oh, merde !! »

« Oui, bon, ça va, Glissant !... Y a pas mort d'hommes... non plus ! »

« Vous avez... Vous vous êtes ?... Embrassés ?? »

« Le commissaire et Alice ont fait plus que ça, Tim... » Précisa Marlène.

« Noooon... C'est pas vrai ?! »

  
  


Glissant s'interrompit devant l'idée inconcevable et fixa Laurence avec sidération pendant de longues secondes. Le policier s’en agaça :

  
  


« Ne me demandez pas… comment on en est... arrivé là… Je ne veux même plus… y penser... »

« Mais, euh… ça fait longtemps ? » Demanda Glissant quand il eut repris ses esprits.

« Un moment. »

  
  


Glissant redemanda visuellement confirmation à Marlène, tellement il n’en revenait pas. Laurence se passa la main sur le visage, en respirant mieux maintenant que la crise passait.

  
  


« Ça fait un choc, hein ? » Dit seulement la blonde.

« Oui, c’est sûr... Deux caractères aussi antagonistes et qui font des étincelles ensemble… » Glissant secoua la tête et eut un petit rire. « … Il m’est arrivé la même chose avec une de mes ex-, alors je serai pas le premier à vous jeter la pierre, commissaire ! »

« Merci, Glissant… C’est très… réconfortant. »

« Et elle a disparu, c’est ça ? »

  
  


Marlène confirma en faisant la grimace.

  
  


« En même temps, je la comprends... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez, Glissant ? » Aboya immédiatement Laurence. « Vous étiez là, peut-être ? »

  
  


Le légiste fit un geste d'apaisement envers le policier et l'observa avec un oeil nouveau. Soumis à un fort stress psychique, le corps du commissaire l’avait trahi. Plus rien n’aurait dû l’étonner, mais il était à mille lieux d’imaginer Laurence _amoureux ?_ et d’Avril, ni plus, ni moins… Enfin, il restait à savoir s'il s'agissait bien de cela.

  
  


« Commissaire, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de refouler vos sentiments ou vous allez réellement vous rendre malade. »

« Mêlez-vous de vos oignons, Glissant, et gardez vos réflexions pour vos cadavres ! »

« Ok, c’est vous qui voyez... En attendant, vu votre état, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous reposer et de prendre ceci... » Tim lui tendit un tube de valium sorti de sa sacoche. « … Ça vient tout juste de sortir sur le marché et c’est plutôt efficace contre l’anxiété. Ça va vous détendre et vous aider à dormir... Et pas d'associations avec l'alcool, c'est compris ? »

« Ça va, je ne suis plus un gamin ! »

  
  


Le commissaire fit face à deux regards dubitatifs et maugréa :

  
  


« Je vais plutôt retrouver Avril. »

  
  


Le coeur de Marlène se mit à bondir à ces paroles. Peu importe ce qui les séparait maintenant, si ses amis pouvaient juste se réconcilier, elle en serait profondément ravie… mais cet épisode allait laisser des traces chez eux, c’était sûr. Elle s'approcha de lui :

  
  


« Commissaire, si vous retrouvez Alice, soyez patient avec elle. Dites-lui que vous regrettez vos paroles et que vous êtes désolé, dites-lui surtout que… »

« Désolé ? C’est cette emmerdeuse qui devrait être désolée pour tout ce qu’elle nous fait subir, oui ! »

« Allons, Laurence, vous savez combien Alice est _attachiante_ avec vous... »

« Remballez vos mauvais jeux de mots, Glissant, je n'ai pas envie de rire ! » Répliqua vertement le commissaire.

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien... » Cita Marlène, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

  
  


Laurence lança un regard courroucé vers sa secrétaire alors que Tim et la blonde se mettaient doucement à rire.

  
  


« Marlène, je ne vous emploie pas pour que vous en rajoutiez une couche ! »

« Détendez-vous, commissaire... Avec un peu de bonne volonté, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger entre Alice et vous. Vous verrez... »

  
  


Laurence fit la moue pendant que la blonde lui adressait son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Ce faisant, elle lui tendait un rameau d'olivier pour faire la paix entre eux.

Laurence céda en soupirant. Si se moquer de son sentimentalisme caché était le prix pour sauver leur amitié à tous trois et la sérénité de leurs rapports, alors il était prêt à le payer.

  
  


_A suivre..._

  
  


  
  



End file.
